Three Is Not A Crowd
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: Companion piece to One of Us or None of Us. This is what happened after John was made to choose
1. Chapter 1

_**Three Is Not a Crowd**_

Ted watched from the front door as John loaded the rest of his belongings into the back of his SUV. When he slammed the hatch shut Ted opened the door letting Bailey run out and followed behind him

"Is that the last of it?"

"I'm pretty sure it is. If you find something else that's not important just get rid of it." Ted nodded

"Well I guess this is it." John nodded

"I guess so." Ted wiped his eyes and cleared his throat as John opened the driver side door

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Bailey?" _Hadn't planned on it_. John stooped down and scratched Bailey behind his fuzzy ears

"You be a good boy for daddy, okay?" Bailey licked him. John hated the dog and only bought it because it was the one Ted wanted. John stood then kissed Ted one last time

When John walked in his house he could hear Cody and Randy bickering in the den. He walked in and cleared his throat

"John," Cody pouted. "Tell Randy that I'm not a bad driver."

"Randy, Cody is not a bad driver."

"See? I told you so."

"No, he's not bad he's terrible." Randy laughed

"John!"

"You are baby. Why do you think we gave you the entire right side of the driveway?"

"I thought it was because you liked me."

"We do but it was so you could stay away from our cars."

"Right and I know you bumped my car two weeks ago you little shit."

"Randy." John said sternly. "And I won't buy you a new car until you learn to drive better."

"But I passed drivers Ed." Cody mumbled

"What school did you go to? I'd like to have a talk with your instructor…show him some pictures of your car just so he knows he let a terror on the roads." John laughed

"You're not funny Randy."

"Yes I am."

"I'm going to the kitchen to get myself something to eat. The two of you can hash this out amongst yourselves…don't be so hard on him Ran." John left the den and headed toward the kitchen

"Cody knows I'm joking." He sat there pouting. "Don't give me that boy."

"Cody!"

"What?!"

"Did you unload the dishwasher?"

"Shoot."

"You're striking out Cody." He hit Randy and ran off to the kitchen. When he walked in he saw John sitting at the island with a sandwich and cuddled up to him

"I forgot." John kissed him

"I noticed so do it now please." He trailed his fingers up and down John's arm

"Can you make Randy do it? He's not doing anything right now."

"What are you doing right now?"

"I have to start getting ready for tonight. I don't have time to do trivial things like put dishes away."

"Randy cooks so the least you could do is put the dishes away and what are you getting ready for?"

"Evan and I are going out to a club. Is that okay?"

"Of course that's okay but you better put those dishes away first." Cody sulked over to the dishwasher and started putting the dishes away…looking miserable all the while. John just smiled and shook his head

"Are we going out tonight or staying in?" Randy asked walking into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around John

"Why don't you tell me because I know you've already planned the night?" Randy smiled

"You know me so well. When Codes told me that he was going out tonight I made reservations for us at Bern's Steak House. It's really romantic."

"Oh, steak."

"I knew that would pique your interest and I was thinking that when we come back we could,"

"Curl up on the couch and watch a movie?"

"I was going to say play a naked game of Twister but if you want to watch a movie." John laughed. "Or we could curl up on the couch naked and watch a movie."

"Either way we're going to end up naked after dinner?"

"If I have my way." They looked over when Cody slammed the dishwasher shut

"Oops." He said dryly. "I'm going upstairs for a nap." Randy looked at John

"He's so emotional."

"He's a brat." John said putting his dishes in the dishwasher

"You always coddle him that's why he's a brat. He gets in one of his moods, stomps off and then you go after him. You cuddle him and whisper sweet little nothings in his ear until he feels better."

"I know but I can't help it. Have you seen him pout?"

"Yes I've seen him pout and yes it is very cute but you can't fall for it every time."

"But I do." John said on his way upstairs to do his coddling. Randy rolled his eyes and went back to the den to watch TV

"Codes?" John said crawling in bed

"I'm trying to sleep John."

"Oh sure you are. Come here." Cody rolled over and right into John's arms

"I don't like it when you and Randy make plans without me."

"I see that but don't take it out on the appliances."

"Sorry."

"You made plans to go out with Evan so what are we supposed to do? Wait around for you all night?"

"Yes."

"Well you know that's not going to happen so stop being selfish."

"I'll try. Will you really not get me a new car if I don't learn to drive better?"

"No I won't. I'm surprised that poor little Honda is still running with all the shit you've hit with it. I don't even want to know how you knocked that mailbox over or how the hell you busted an entire windshield."

"That wasn't my fault!"

"I'm not asking any questions. You're like the fucking Tasmanian devil when you're driving. You need to be more careful. I don't mind getting your car fixed or replacing it at some point but I can't replace you." He slipped his hand under John's shirt

"I'm irreplaceable."

"I know that and that's why I want you to be careful. Randy does too even if he doesn't actually come out and say it."

"He called me a little shit."

"You are a little shit." Cody laughed. "And you're manipulative."

"How am I manipulative?"

"Don't act like you don't know what you're doing when you go stomping out of rooms or when you pout." Cody smiled against John's chest

"I'll try to stop." John sighed

"No you won't." Cody smiled again

**Later**

"You look hot Codes."

"Thanks Randy." The doorbell rang

"I'll get it." John called. The doorbell rang again before John opened the door

"Do you like doorbells or was I not quick enough for you?" Cody's friend Evan smiled sheepishly

"I like doorbells." John laughed and stepped to the side

"Come in." Evan stepped inside and looked around

"You have a really nice house."

"Thank you. Cody should be down in a minute…or not, we never know with him."

"I heard that John." Cody said walking in the room with Randy behind him

"Which one of you is driving?"

"Helen Keller over here which means you and I should get going so we're not around when he tries to back out of the driveway."

"You know," Cody said putting his hands on his hips. "We should just move into a house that has a circular drive." Randy started laughing while John just looked at him

"You want us to move just so you don't have to back out of the driveway?"

"It would be helpful."

"Why don't I back the car out?" Evan spoke up

"Who's this?" Randy asked licking his lips and Evan blushed. Cody hit him

"Don't look at him like that Randy."

"Yea Randy."

"Evan this is John and the guy undressing you with his eyes is Randy." Evan waved

"You're really cute."

"Randy stop!" Cody said stomping his foot. "John tell him to stop."

"Randy stop. You're making Evan uncomfortable. I mean, look at how red his face is. Poor boy is going to explode."

"John." He whined

"Stop it Cody. Do you guys need money?"

"Yes. I don't want to take my debit card out with me anymore, not after I lost it that one time."

"Well why didn't you go to the ATM earlier?" Cody giggled

"I didn't think of that. I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it." John counted out some money and handed it to Cody. "Is that enough?" Everyone watched as Cody counted it like a seasoned stripper

"This is enough."

"Evan?"

"Huh?"

"Do you have money?"

"Oh, yea," He patted his back pocket. "I have my debit card because I've never lost it." Cody eyed him

"Okay."

"Ready Ev?"

"Yep."

"I'll see you later babe." Cody said as he kissed John

"Be safe…both of you."

"We will." He kissed Randy

"Later Codes." Cody and Evan left the house and Evan backed the car safely out of the driveway

"You're lucky Cody."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have two boyfriends who are really hot and I don't have one."

"I guess I am…I don't think Randy is really my boyfriend though."

"You don't think? Haven't the three of you talked about your arrangement?"

"Not really. Randy and I don't have sex with each other."

"But you both have sex with John?"

"Yes."

"Then I take that back…John's the lucky one."

**John and Randy**

"This place is really nice Randy."

"I did pick it."

"Can you ever be humble?"

"No. You don't really want me to be humble just like you don't really want Cody to stop throwing his little fits. You're a sick man John." Randy said behind his menu

"For putting up with the two of you I guess I am."

"Do you want to get oysters?" Randy asked wiggling his eyebrows and John laughed

"Do we really need oysters as an aphrodisiac?"

"No, just take your shirt off and I'm ready to go."

"I think you're ready to go with my shirt on." Randy nodded

"You're right."

**Cody and Evan**

"That guy over there keeps staring at you Ev."

"He's not staring at me."

"Yes he is. I've been ogled a time or two in my day so I know when someone is being ogled."

"Is he ogling me?"

"Ogle City my friend."

"Well if he comes over here I'll talk to him."

"Go over there." Cody said nudging him

"No!" Evan whispered harshly half hiding behind Cody

"You are painfully shy."

"You used to be the same way before you met John…then Randy." Cody sighed

"I'm still shy around people just not with guys because I have two at home."

**Later**

**John and Randy**

"Can we just skip the movie and go straight to being naked?" Randy slurred as he sloppily kissed John's neck

"Why did you drink so much?"

"I didn't. You know I can't drink wine."

"Then you shouldn't have had three glasses." John said as he hoisted Randy over his shoulder. He carried Randy to the bedroom and dropped him on the bed

"Make love to me John." He said fumbling with the buttons on his shirt

"What?"

"Make love to me. Like how, how you and Cody do it. I want to feel you – feel you inside me. I want us to move as one." John sighed. He probably preferred a kick in the balls to drunken sentimental Randy

"Do you really want that?" He nodded still fumbling with the same buttons. "I'll do it if you promise to stay awake."

"I promise." He said falling back on the bed. "Love me John!" John thought about recording this just to show Randy later because he'd never believe that he'd acted in such a manner. After he was down to his underwear, John crawled over to Randy and started to place kisses all over the man's sensitive neck while he unbuttoned the shirt Randy never took off. As John kissed down his chest he could tell by the bucking of Randy's hips that he was getting impatient

"Stop it."

"I want to feel you already. I can't take all of this gentle kissing."

"You said you wanted me to make love to you. Let me worship and love your body."

"Love me from the inside out John…really hard." John stifled his laugh and stripped Randy of his pants and briefs

"Would you like me to prep you?"

"Fuck no." Randy said as he scooted to the edge of the bed and took John into his mouth. John gently rocked his hips since the point of this was not an actual blowjob but just to get John wet

"That's enough. Bend over." Randy happily obliged. John rubbed his cock up and down Randy's crack

"Put it in already." John spread Randy's cheeks and plunged inside. He got a firm grip on Randy's hips and began to pummel the tight channel he was deep inside of. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…" Randy cursed as he pushed his hips back to meet John's already hard thrusts. John pushed down on his back so that his upper body was pressed deep into the mattress and moved faster. "Holy shit John!" John reached down to take hold of his lover's rock hard cock but Randy moved his hand away. "You don't have to. If you keep that up," He grunted. "I'm gonna cum without being touched. Oh fuck me." As just like that he came on the bed while John filled him up

**Later**

**2:30 a.m.**

John woke up to someone nudging him

"Cody?" He said his eyes adjusting

"I'm horny John."

"Are you drunk?!" Randy shifted on the other side of the bed

"Yup…pretty sure I am." He shook his head. "I've never been drunk before. Let's have sex." John threw the covers back and stood up

"Who drove you home Cody?" John caught him as he wobbled

"Um, my car did stupid."

"Did you drive home drunk?!"

"Him driving drunk might be an improvement." Randy mumbled

"Shut up Randy."

"Come on John." Cody said reaching for John's underwear

"Just give it to him so he can shut up. I want to go back to sleep."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"Fine."

"Oh! I know, Evy drove me here. Yea."

"Is he drunk too?"

"I sure hope not. Did you know you're not supposed to drink and drive?" John set Cody down and left the room hoping to find a sober Evan. He knocked on a partially shut door and peeked inside. On the bed he saw a lump under the blankets

"Evan?"

"Yes?"

"Are you drunk?" He sat up

"No! I swear." John breathed a sigh of relief

"Okay. Thanks for getting Cody back here."

"Oh sure. I'm sorry he's drunk."

"I know it's not your fault. Get some sleep okay?"

"Okay." John left the room and went back to his only to see Cody snuggled up with an annoyed looking Randy

"Why did you leave him here with me?"

"I had to make sure Evan was here and sober."

"Is he?"

"Yes." John said getting back in bed. "Push him over here."

"He's fine." Randy said gently running his fingers through Cody's hair. John hid his smile. Randy had grown attached to Cody even if he didn't admit it

**The Next Morning**

"Uggghh, oh my god." John rolled over, looked toward the bathroom and laughed. Cody had his first hangover. Randy walked out of the bathroom and smiled at John

"Good morning."

"Not for all of us apparently."

"He'll be fine." Randy said leaning over and kissing John. "I'm going to make breakfast."

"Okay." John made the bed and walked into the bathroom to see Cody slumped over the toilet. "I need to use that."

"John."

"What?"

"I don't feel good."

"You don't look all that great either. Scoot over so I can piss."

"Pee in the sink."

"That's disgusting. Move."

"Why don't you just pee in the shower like Randy did?" John thought for a moment

"That's actually not a bad idea."

"Good morning Evan."

"Good morning Randy."

"Did you sleep well?" He nodded. "Want some juice?"

"Yes." Randy stopped beating the eggs and poured a glass of orange juice for Evan. "Thank you."

"Mmhm. So what happened with Cody last night?" Evan scratched his head

"Well when we got there this guy kept looking at me from across the bar and Cody told me to talk to him. I said only if he came over, well he did and he brought his friend." John walked in the kitchen

"Morning."

"Good morning John."

"Go on Ev." John looked at Randy. _Ev?_

"They both offered to buy us drinks to which we both declined. I went to dance with the guy and after a few songs I came back and saw Cody giggling his face off while talking to the other guy. I dragged him to the bathroom and asked him what the hell he was doing, he said nothing and that's when I smelled his breath. Stupid Cody refused a drink from the guy but had two shots because "they were small."

"But you drink those fast and they generally contain more alcohol."

"I did say stupid Cody right?" Randy put a plate and a glass of juice in front of John

"Yes you did." Stupid Cody walked into the kitchen and flopped into a chair

"I wanted to watch him for the rest of the night so he wouldn't drink anymore but the guy was really cute and wanted to dance more so I went with him. I feel really bad about that. Anyway, when we were done I went back to the bar only to see Cody down another shot and practically give the guy a lap dance."

"What?!" John and Cody exclaimed

"Yea; you were just grinding all over him and by the looks of his face you were doing a good job." Randy handed Evan his plate and put a beer in front of Cody

"Hair of the dog; drink up."

"Are you sure I was on that guy?"

"Cody, I know ass on crotch when I see it. He had his hands all over you. I guess you don't remember me having to re-button your shirt either."

"Re-button my shirt?!"

"Yes. Mystery man had started to unbutton your shirt and put his hands underneath. I slapped his hands away and decided it was way past time for us to leave."

"Well damn Cody." Randy said putting a plate down for him and Cody

"I don't remember any of that." He looked at John. "I swear I don't. I would never do that sober." John just sat there chewing. "John."

"Eat your breakfast Cody."

"And drink that beer. Trust me it will make you feel better." Cody took a drink of the beer and stabbed his waffle. Evan looked around

"Can someone give me a ride home?" Randy looked at John who has started to chew his last bite of food angrily

"I'll drive you home. Just let me finish my breakfast."

"Oh, sure, no problem." John stood from the table then put his dishes in the dishwasher

"It was nice meeting you Evan."

"You too John." John left the kitchen and Cody turned to Randy

"I'm in a lot of trouble aren't I?"

"I'd say so. I mean, I understand that you're young but don't you know the effects of shots? You don't even drink so what made you think shots were a good idea."

"It's not like I thought they were a good idea. I had one and it was delicious so I had more."

"Well clearly you can't drink because you don't know how to handle yourself."

"But I was drunk so why's John so mad?"

"Okay, let's get one thing out of the way; using the fact that you were drunk is never a good excuse. And John is mad because he does everything for you and he loves you, what you did was disrespectful. I think he's more upset with you than mad."

"But I don't want him to be." He mumbled and Randy shrugged

"It is what it is. Now you have to deal with the consequences whatever they may be." Randy cleared the table and stacked the dishes next to the sink. "Let me go put a shirt on and then I'll drive you home." Evan just nodded as Randy left the kitchen

"What if he breaks up with me Evan?"

"Aw, I don't think he's going to do that. It's not like you cheated, you guys just touched each other a bit." Evan said pushing his glasses up his nose

"I feel horrible."

"That's natural." After Randy and Evan left Cody went looking for John and found him downstairs in the game room

"John?"

"Yes Cody?"

"I'm really really sorry. I know that I can't use being drunk as an excuse but you know that I wouldn't have done that otherwise." He took a tentative step toward John. "I love you and would never hurt you purposely." John walked around the billiard table to take his shot. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes."

"I don't know what else to say."

"Did you kiss him?"

"No!"

"Are you sure you didn't kiss him?"

"…no."

"Do you want to be with someone else Cody?"

"No John! It wasn't like that. I don't know what came over me. None of what happened sounds like anything that I would ever do but Evan doesn't have any reason to lie and I do remember talking a lot to that guy…just not the other stuff."

"I'm not mad at you." Cody let out the breath he'd been holding. "I'm upset I guess. I don't know." Cody shrugged

"All I can say is that I'm sorry John."

"Okay."

"Do you want to be alone?"

"Yes." When Randy came back he found Cody practically sobbing on the couch in the den

"You should stop."

"What?" He choked out

"I said that you should stop. That's a really expensive couch and if you don't want John to be even madder you should stop crying all over it."

"Can't you ever be serious?" Randy sighed at Cody's dramatics

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yes."

"And you're still in the house so I think it's safe to assume that we're still a big happy family, well a family anyway."

"He didn't break up with me or tell me to leave if that's what you're getting at."

"You know that John doesn't beat around the bush so if he was going to do any of that then he would have. You're in the clear in that area now you just have to ride out his mood. Relax."

"I'm not used to being on John's bad side."

"This is your first relationship so let me give you a small piece of advice: it happens and John will get over it. Whether he admits it or not, you hurt his ego. His precious little Cody was never supposed to go out and touch another man or let another man touch him…drunk or not."

"I guess you're right."

"I am right." Randy said sitting on the couch. Cody moved around getting himself comfortable with his head in Randy's lap

"Thanks Randy. You're really mean to me sometimes but you give good advice." Randy laughed

"You're welcome and thanks."

"Also, when I first met you I thought you were just hot but as it turns out you're pretty smart too."

"I'm the total package."

"Not to mention humble."

"I don't know the meaning." Cody laughed and snuggled closer to Randy. "Why do you like being coddled?"

"I don't like being coddled as much as I just like being close to people."

"You don't like being coddled?" Randy asked incredulously

"Maybe a little…rub my back please." Randy looked down at him

"Look kid, I'm not John."

"You have to be my substitute John until he stops being upset with me."

"I am not a substitute John. I would have kicked your ass by now you little creep."

"Hey!"

"You are a creep."

"Randy."

"What?"

"You're rubbing my back." Randy stopped his hand and then pushed Cody off the couch. Randy could hear him laughing as he left the room. He went down to the game room to see what John was doing before he punched Cody

"John?"

"What's up?"

"Don't be mad at him." Randy said as he sat on the billiard table

"I'm not mad at him. I don't know what I am but I know that it's not mad. Get off the table."

"No. Talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"John I'm going to punch you in your mouth if you don't cut it out. Obviously you're feeling something about it. I saw the way you were chewing this morning. I'm surprised your damn jaw didn't lock."

"I'm hurt Randy! And – and I'm confused…I'm a bunch of shit right now. I never thought that he would do anything like that. I know he didn't do it on purpose but," John sighed and leaned against the table next to Randy. "It scared me."

"What scared you babe?"

"What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore? I know that I have you and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings by saying that,"

"You didn't hurt my feelings John. I understand what you're saying. Cody and I provide different things for you…I get it and I'm beyond okay with it or else I wouldn't be here. And I can see why you wouldn't want to lose him, admittedly I didn't get it at first but after living with him I can see that the little fucker is charming. He cuddled up to me just a minute ago and before I knew it I was rubbing his back." John laughed

"See?"

"I do see but I also see that he's not going anywhere. He was crying those big blue eyes out when I got home so worried about how he hurt you. He's a good kid." John leaned over and kissed Randy

"Thank you."

"You know, things probably would have been easier if you and Cody had just had this talk."

"Nothing about our lives is easy Randy." He put his pool cue away. "I'm going upstairs to talk to him." Randy groaned

"I'm not dumb. I know you're going to sex him up. I'll be in the kitchen slaving away at your dinner."

"_Our_ dinner." John jogged up the steps and peeked in the den. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Upstairs." Cody stood and followed John upstairs

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I had a talk with Randy and he made me talk about what was really bothering me. I should have had that talk with you instead."

"I don't care about that John. I just want us to be okay again. Tell me we're okay John."

"We're okay." John said smiling and Cody hopped in his lap and kissed him. "Just no more drinking when you go out."

"I promise no more drinking not even when I turn 21. I don't even know why I did last night." John nuzzled Cody's neck

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to talk about last night anymore." He kissed his neck. "It's over." Cody turned so that he was straddling John's lap

"Take your shirt off babe."

"Take it off for me." Cody pulled at the hem of John's shirt then pulled it over his head. He leaned down and kissed John hard. Since the night they confronted John Cody had come out of his sexual shell more. He was still way more conservative than Randy and that was okay with John because he wanted Cody to be comfortable and the sex they had was always intense

"Can I be on top John?"

"Sure baby. Are you sure you want to?"

"I'd like to try it and if I don't like it we can always stop right?"

"Of course."

"Oh my god John!" Randy stopped seasoning the meat for their dinner and looked up at the ceiling then shook his head. When John and Cody walked into the kitchen Randy stopped cutting a cucumber and looked at them

"One of you could have at least shut the door."

"You heard that?"

"Every last bit of it; every bang of the headboard, all of Cody's gasps…the 'oh my god John' was classic." Cody blushed and went to the refrigerator to hide his face. John laughed and changed the subject

"Are we still watching a movie tonight?"

"Yes."

"I can't. I have a test tomorrow so I need to study."

"You have a test tomorrow and you're only studying for it now?"

"I forgot." Randy laughed and John shook his head

When Randy gave Cody his plate Cody went to the refrigerator and pulled out the barbecue sauce. Randy silently watched him as walked across the kitchen and back over to the table

"Cody."

"Yea."

"If you put barbecue on that perfect piece of meat I'm going to kill you."

"But I like barbecue sauce."

"Well I hope you enjoy it because this will be the last time you have it if you dip that meat in there."

"Randy."

"What John?"

"You don't have to be so harsh." Randy pointed his steak knife at Cody

"Do not dip it."

"Can I try it first and then use the sauce?" Randy narrowed his eyes

"I don't like to repeat myself." Cody shakily brought a sauce-less piece of meat to his mouth and chewed

"It's good."

"I know it is."

"A thank-you would suffice."

"Boy."

"Can I use the A-1 sauce?" Randy dropped his utensils and dragged a hand down his face. After the kitchen was cleaned John and Randy went to the media room to watch a movie while Cody dragged himself to the office to study for his test

"I thought we were going to watch a movie Ran?"

"We were but this movie's stupid." He said as he slipped a hand down John's basketball shorts

"We can pick a different one."

"No John." John reclined the seat and flipped Randy over. He pulled his track pants down then immediately wrapped his lips around Randy's member. Randy was shocked and pleased all at once. Out of the two and a half years that they've been together he could probably count on one hand all the times he's been on the receiving end of oral sex. And it's not as if John were bad at it. He was great but he just didn't do it. John coated two of his fingers in saliva and pushed them inside of Randy

"Deeper John." He pulled his mouth off Randy and looked up

"You're so controlling. Stop talking." John said as he pushed his fingers deeper

"You should,"

"Randy." Randy laughed but stopped talking. John dropped his shorts then stroked himself to optimum hardness while Randy wrapped his legs around him to pull him close. "Eager?"

"Yes. I want you so bad right now."

"Yea?" John asked teasing Randy's entrance

"Yes John." He said trying to pull John closer. John just kept teasing him. "Fuck you John." John smirked

"Fuck me, huh?" He buried himself inside Randy and Randy sighed happily

"Are you ready to go upstairs now?" John asked as he trailed his fingers up and down Randy's back

"Yes. I'm ready for bed."

"Good because there's no way in hell I can do it again."

"You don't have to. You've tired me out."

"Get dressed or no?"

"No." They dragged themselves off the chair and made a dash for the stairs

"What are you guys doing?!" Cody yelled from the office

"You deal with him. I'll be in the shower." John backtracked to the office

"Where are your clothes?"

"Randy has them. We're going to bed, are you coming?"

"I can't. I still have a couple of chapters to go over."

"Alright." John kissed him. "Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight. Love you." John kissed him again

"Love you too." When John made it to the room he slipped in the shower with Randy

"You better stay away from me John."

"Relax, it's a two-person shower and I'll stay over here." Randy shut his side off

"I'm done anyway."

**1:30 a.m.**

Hours after they had gone to bed John and Randy felt themselves being pulled apart and woke up. It was Cody

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to go to bed."

"Why didn't you just sleep on the other side of one of us?"

"Because I want to sleep in the middle…I sleep better when both of you cuddle me. Move over a bit would you Randy?"

"Oh of course."

"Thanks." Randy rolled his eyes and draped an arm over Cody's waist while Cody wrapped himself around John. "See? Now we have a Cody sandwich and doesn't that sound delicious?"

"Shut up and go to sleep." John just laughed

**Next Day: Later**

"Randy?"

"Yes?"

"What's the matter?"

"My back is killing me."

"Did you have a long day?"

"Yes."

"Does taking pictures really take that much out of you?"

"It can but I'm sure it's a combination of that and my extracurricular activities. I don't bend and bounce back like I used to." Cody laughed. "Do you need something?"

"Oh, have you seen my binder?" Randy pointed to a chair in the corner of the room. "Oh yea." He crawled on the side of the bed. "Turn over."

"What?"

"I give good massages. Turn over." Randy took his shirt off and flipped to his stomach. "I don't recall saying anything about taking your shirt off."

"I may not give massages as well as you do but I'm sure you can't give a proper one with my shirt on."

"I guess." He straddled Randy's hips. "Where does it hurt?"

"Can you do the whole thing?" Cody started at the small of Randy's back and gently worked his way to the middle then back down again

"You have a knot down here." Randy grunted as Cody pushed down

"I feel it." He worked at the knot until he felt it almost disappear. He then moved up and started to massage the upper portion of Randy's back. Randy moaned as Cody worked on his shoulders

"Okay, can you not do that?"

"Do what?"

"The moaning." Randy laughed

"I'm not doing it on purpose. It feels good."

"You have a really nice back Randy."

"Thank you. A lot of pull-ups and lat pull-downs."

"You look good." Randy raised an eyebrow and Cody bit his tongue. _Shut up Cody_

"Thanks."

"Do your tattoos mean anything?" Cody asked trying to distract himself

"No."

"Then why did you get them?"

"They look cool and I like tattoos."

"But they should mean something I think."

"I don't disagree with you but mine don't. Well I have one that does."

"In all of this you have one with meaning?"

"Yep."

"Where is it?" Randy flipped back over with Cody still perched on him

"Here." He lifted his arm and pointed to a spot on his triceps. Cody took a closer look

"It's John's name."

"I can read."

"When did you get that?"

"Some time ago." Randy said placing a hand on Cody's thigh as the younger man continued to stare at the tattoo

"Did he ask you?"

"No. I never would have done it if he'd asked."

"Has he seen it?"

"Of course he's seen it. John's seen every part of me." He put his arm down placing that hand on Cody's other thigh

"John must feel lucky being on there."

"Amongst all that other junk?" Randy started rubbing his hands up and down

"That's not what I'm saying. Just the fact that you've permanently marked your body for him."

"I love John and even if something happens between us I know that I always will." He looked down at Randy and was met with a smirk. _God damn that smirk_ Cody thought as he leaned down and kissed Randy. They never kissed without John being present but Cody couldn't think of anything he wanted to do more right now. He bit at Randy's bottom lip then slipped his tongue inside Randy's mouth as Randy eagerly returned the kiss. He slid his hands around to Cody's ass giving it a gentle squeeze. Cody pulled away

"I don't think we should be doing this."

"Why?"

"Because of John."

"Cody."

"What?"

"John is having sex with both of us. I don't think us kissing is too terribly bad…or bad at all."

"But,"

"Do you want to kiss me?" Cody looked conflicted

"Yes but,"

"No buts, keep kissing me."

"What if,"

"You're on top of me so you're the one in control. If you want to stop then get up."

"I want to keep doing it." He said nipping at Randy's lips

"Then shut the fuck up and do it."

"Randy?"

"What?"

"You scare me."

"I can tell."

"But it kinda turns me on when you're mean to me." Randy laughed and pulled Cody down by the back of his neck. Cody ground his hips into Randy's and caused Randy to moan. His hand moved from Randy's waist down to his belt

"Ran! Codes!" Cody gasped and covered his mouth

"What?"

"Oh my god! John's home! What am I doing?!" He whispered harshly as he jumped off Randy and ran to the bathroom. Randy shook his head and covered his face with a pillow

"What are you doing?" John asked moving the pillow and kissing Randy

"I suddenly have a headache."

"How was your day?"

"Long and tiring." Randy sighed dramatically. "It would be nice if I didn't have to go to work." John looked at him

"Do you want to be a stay-at-home boyfriend?" Randy stretched his long body

"That sounds nice."

"If you want to stay home then you can stay home." He looked over at John

"I would not do that." John shrugged

"I make more than enough money so if you want to then that's up to you."

"What about Cody?"

"What about him? Where _is_ Cody?"

"In the bathroom."

"What were you guys doing?"

"He came up here looking for his binder over there in that chair, gave me a back massage then scampered off to the bathroom."

"He gives good massages right?" John asked on his way to the closet

"Sure does. Very intrigued by my tattoos and their lack of meaning."

"Did he see the other one?"

"I showed it to him because I said that I have one that has meaning…and he just stared at it." John laughed and Cody finally emerged from the bathroom

"Hi baby."

"Hi John." He kissed him

"Mmm, you're minty."

"I just brushed my teeth."

"For fifteen minutes?" Cody shot Randy a look

"No Randy. Mind your business."

"Whoa, Randy's only joking with you but you were in there for a while."

"Maybe I should start using the bathroom down the hall so the two of you can stop monitoring my bathroom time." Cody spat as he grabbed his binder and left the room

"The hell's his problem?" Randy shrugged then stood

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't care. I have to work pretty late this week so don't worry about making anything for me after tonight."

"You didn't find another boyfriend did you? Or perhaps you've gone back to Ted."

"No Randy, it's just you and Cody. You can come up to my job and check on me if you want."

"I may drive by."

"You're more than welcome." John kissed him. "I wouldn't do that to you guys again."

"Mmhm."

"I promise you. I love you."

"You loved us then too." John thought for a moment

"I guess that doesn't hold much weight around here does it?" Randy laughed

"No sir." John stopped in the office while Randy went downstairs to the kitchen

"What's the matter with you?"

"What are you talking about John?" Cody asked as he thumbed through a textbook. John put his hand on top of the pages

"You know what I'm talking about. What was your mini freak out all about?"

"Does Randy have to live here John?"

"What?!"

"He just – I don't know."

"Did something happen while I was at work?"

"No!" Cody replied almost a little too quickly

"So what's the problem? I know he can be a little mean to you at times but is that enough for you to want him gone."

"I don't want him gone John."

"Okay…so what is your problem? Do I need to talk to him? What? Tell me."

"It's nothing John. Don't worry about it."

"That's easier said than done."

"Why?"

"I'm working late all week and I don't want to be worried about what's going on when I'm not here."

"I said don't worry about it. We'll be fine because nothing is wrong."

"Whatever." John said leaving the room and going to the kitchen. "What's wrong with Cody?"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong with Cody?"

"What's not wrong with Cody?"

"Be serious Randy."

"I would if I knew what the fuck you were talking about but I don't."

"He just asked me if you had to live here."

"I don't know what his problem is. I haven't done a thing to that little basket case." And that was the truth. Randy hadn't done anything because everything that happened before John got home was initiated by Cody

"Can you just keep your distance?"

"Oh you mean go about my regular activities? Yes, I can do that." Randy rolled his eyes

"Thanks."

"No, you know what," Randy turned toward John with a knife in his hand

"Put that down." He dropped it on the counter

"I live here so I can go anywhere I want in this house. I don't need to tiptoe around because Cody is crazy." John sighed. Why did he ever think that this living arrangement would work? Because he wanted to have both pieces of cake and eat them too and was determined to make it work. It had to work. "If this is going to be a problem then I'll leave. I was able to take care of myself before I met you John and I can do it again. Cody's the one who can't do shit."

"That's enough Randy."

"And that includes the things you want him to do around here and driving a car."

"What did I say Randy? That's enough!"

"Fine." The house was filled with tension and they all slept in separate rooms that night

**Next Evening**

Randy leaned against the door frame of the office and watched Cody make notes on index cards. Cody tried his best to ignore him but Randy was imposing. Even in silence

"What do you want Randy?"

"I want to say something to you you little fuckface, I've been around longer than you and I love John with all my heart and he means the world to me, do not try to fuck that up unless you want me to maim you."

"I'm not trying to ruin anything that you have with John."

"You're not? Why did you ask him if I had to live here then?"

"He wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"He was concerned that I'd done something to his precious little baby while he was out of the house which I didn't. I'm going to take a guess and say that you're feeling guilty about mounting me and making out with me yesterday."

"I didn't mount you."

"Then what would you call it?"

"…it was sort of a mount," He mumbled. "But I was giving you a back massage. You turned over!"

"Cody shut up. The fact of the matter is that you leaned down and kissed me. Where was your hand going by the way?"

"What?"

"You had your hand on my belt…what were you doing? Making sure it was effectively holding my pants up?"

"Yes!"

"Bullshit. I was lying down so what difference did it make?" Cody dropped his pencil and sighed

"I don't like that you make me feel things okay!"

"You don't like that I make you feel things?"

"I want to kiss you sometimes and I want to touch you and there are times I find myself staring at you when you're not wearing a shirt or even while you're fully dressed. It's driving me crazy…you're driving me crazy."

"So you like me? Or at least want to fool around with me. What's the big deal?"

"I'm not supposed to."

"Says who?"

"I don't know. I'm with John."

"And John's with both of us. Look, you're young and this is perfectly normal. We live together and I'm a good-looking, charismatic guy who turns you on with my insults…which I mean every word of."

"I know you do."

"Do you feel this way about other guys?"

"No! I swear!"

"Cody do you honestly think John is so selfish, and let's not kid ourselves because that man is selfish, that he would be upset about your liking me or kissing me? He likes to kiss me."

"You're a really good kisser." Randy smirked

"You can kiss me." Randy smiled. "And touch me. I'll let you touch me anywhere you want since I'm such a nice guy."

"Randy." Cody said standing

"What?"

"How, how many people have you been with?" Cody asked pulling at Randy's shirt to un-tuck it

"Why do you want to know and what are you doing?"

"Because I'm curious and I just want to touch you." He slipped his hands under the older man's shirt

"How many do you think?"

"You don't want me to answer that."

"You do know that if you're thinking of a ridiculously high number it will reflect badly on John right?"

"Just tell me." Cody was now working the buttons from their holes

"Let's just say that I need two hands to count but not all of my fingers."

"Do you remember their names?" He asked running his hands all over Randy's torso

"Yes. I remember every one of them."

"Your body's so much different than John's."

"We're two different people." Randy said his voice sounding strained as Cody toyed with his nipples

"You're both beautiful."

"You're beautiful Cody when you're not yapping your gums." Cody stood on tiptoe as Randy leaned down allowing their lips to meet. What started out as a soft exploratory kiss somehow turned into Cody being pinned against the wall with his legs wrapped around Randy's waist. He moaned when Randy's lips found the sensitive spot right below his ear

"Mmm Randy, stop please." Randy stopped and looked at Cody's flushed face

"What's wrong?"

"That's not a good place to kiss me."

"Sounded like it was." Cody shook his head and Randy laughed. "You're funny. You live with your boyfriend and another guy whom your boyfriend is also in a relationship with and you're still incredibly shy." Randy put him down. "I found your spot and you're afraid us kissing is going to lead to more."

"I don't want to have sex with you."

"No, not yet." Randy said leaving the room. When John came home a little before 9, Cody nearly jumped him at the door

"Let's go upstairs John." He said dragging John by the hand

"What's gotten into you?" John asked laughing

"Nothing. I just missed you that's all." Cody pulled John into the bedroom and practically threw him down on the bed jumping on top of him. "You're not tired are you?" Cody asked unbuttoning John's shirt

"No, not really."

"Did you eat?"

"Yes."

"Good." He leaned down and flicked his tongue over John's left nipple and then over his right

"Not that I'm complaining but what's gotten into you babe?"

"I'm apologizing for being so bratty and weird last night." Cody said pulling John's pants and underwear down. When he worked his way back up John's body Cody took his rapidly growing cock into his mouth then started to bob his head up and down. John sat up on his elbows to watch as Cody feasted on his dick

"That's good Cody, so good." Randy walked out of the bathroom and stopped in his tracks. John looked over. "Oh hey Ran."

"Hey John. How was work?"

"Hectic. You?"

"Same. I was going to lay down but,"

"You wanna," John pointed down toward Cody

"No, I'm good. I'll just crash in one of the other rooms." John nodded

"Baby, I'm gonna cum." Cody stopped and undressed. John shrugged his shirt off and was about to insert a finger in Cody

"No, don't."

"Okay." He gently entered Cody and waited for him to adjust. Randy walked out and toward the bedroom door to leave. "Hey." John called to him as he was thrusting in and out of Cody

"What?"

"Where's my kiss?"

"You've got some nerve John." Randy kissed him anyway then leaned down and kissed Cody for the hell of it. "You guys have a good night." He shut the door behind him. John rested one of Cody's legs on his shoulder and pushed deep

"Oh, right there John." With long, deep and hard strokes John continued to beat down on Cody's prostate. "Oh fuck yes John! Harder!" Cody wrapped his other leg around John's waist and allowed John to get deeper than ever before. Cody thought that his head would explode from the sensations or break his back from the arch in it. John reached down and jerked him until he came and his body flopped as if it were boneless on the bed

In another room Randy sighed when he could no longer hear Cody

"Now I can get some sleep." Back in the bedroom John and Cody lay on the bed kissing feverishly touching all over each other's bodies

"Bend over." John commanded as he pulled him to the edge of the bed. Cody put his feet on the floor then bent at the waist. The older man easily slipped back inside, gripped Cody's hips and pounded into him recklessly

"Oh fuck me!" Off in the other room Randy sandwiched his head between two pillows and tried to sleep

**Months Later**

Randy was in the kitchen rolling out dough for a pie crust when he heard the front door open and slam shut. When he looked up he saw Cody rush into the kitchen

"What the hell's your problem?" Cody sagged into a chair looking as if he were going to die

"I got a ticket today."

"So? Pay it and move on."

"John is going to be mad. He said that if I got another ticket I would never get a new car."

"Why did you get a ticket then?"

"I didn't do it on purpose Randy. Who knew that you still had to signal when there was no one behind you." Randy sighed

"Obviously there was someone behind you."

"No there wasn't!"

"Then how did the cop know you didn't signal when you changed lanes?"

"Oh yea…oops."

"You are so stupid."

"I'm not stupid. I made Dean's list last semester."

"You're still stupid. Pay the ticket."

"Randy." Cody whined

"What?"

"I've been driving so well. I haven't hit anything in such a long time and now I won't get a new car and I want one for my birthday."

"Oh really? I couldn't tell by all these car brochures that keep popping up around here."

"I'm so distraught."

"That makes two of us."

"What are you going to get me for my birthday?"

"Why would I get you anything for your birthday? There are seven days in a week and five of those days I don't even like you."

"My birthday could fall on one of the two that you like me so you should get something so you're prepared." Randy shook his head. "What kind of pie are you making?"

"Peach."

"Ooh, that's my favorite."

"I know. Today is one of the two days I like you." Cody smiled

"Only two days?"

"Barely…like one and a half." They both heard the front door close and Cody let out an audible gasp

"I'm dead. Don't say anything to John." Randy stirred his peach mixture

"Hey." John said walking into the kitchen and kissing Cody

"Hi John." Cody said putting a little extra into his hug

"Hey Ran."

"Hey." John kissed him and sat next to Cody

"What kind of pie are you making?"

"Peach."

"Cody's favorite."

"Yep." John looked around

"Why are the two of you so quiet?"

"No reason. Are you hungry babe?"

"Why are you asking? You can't cook."

"He's being extra nice because he got a ticket today."

"Randy!"

"What?"

"You said you wouldn't tell."

"No I didn't."

"What the hell did you get a ticket for?" Cody stood and pulled it out of his pocket

"I changed lanes without signaling."

"In front of a cop?"

"I didn't see him."

"No, tell him what you told me." Cody snapped his head in Randy's direction

"Would you shut up blabbermouth?" Randy hit him with a spoon

"Tell him stupid."

"Randy. Don't call him stupid because he's actually rather smart even if he 95% of the time he doesn't do smart things. And what did you tell him?"

"I didn't know that you still had to signal if there was no one behind you."

"But the cop was behind you."

"I know that now!" He stood from his chair and stood between John's legs wrapping his arms around his waist. "I'll pay it."

"I know you will. Will you get points for this?"

"I don't know."

"Well I hope not since you already have six." Cody poked his bottom lip out and John pushed it back in. "I thought you wanted a new car."

"I do! I didn't mean to get a ticket baby."

"What did I tell you?"

"That if I got another ticket I wouldn't get a car."

"Exactly. You sealed your own fate." Cody sniffed as the tears fell

"John."

"Are you really crying right now?"

"Leave me alone Randy." He coughed out. "I was driving really good."

"I know but you should drive well all of the time not just when you want something." John said as he wiped a tear. Cody laid his head on John's shoulder

"I'm sorry."

"I bet you are you little weasel." John tried not to laugh as he rubbed Cody's back. Cody chose to ignore Randy

"I'd have to get a new car if mine like, went off a cliff or something right?"

"What did you just say?!" Randy was doubled over with laughter

"I was just asking."

"Cody, if something happens to that car that's not an act of nature I will break your legs and then you won't have to worry about getting a new car."

"Okay." Cody left the kitchen and headed in the direction of the den

"Break his legs huh? I didn't think you had it in you."

"He suggested sending the car off a cliff."

"Yea; can't say I saw that one coming."

"You?" Randy laughed

"My pie's in the oven so I can focus on you. Would you like something to eat?"

"That would be nice."

"Sandwich okay?"

"That's fine." John stared at the sandwich when Randy put it in front of him. If he didn't know any better he'd think that Randy was the person who makes those perfect looking sandwiches for commercials. John had never seen roast beef, cheese and tomato look so beautiful

"While I appreciate how much you like my edible pieces of art you eating it is much more complimentary." John laughed and bit into the sandwich

"Are you enjoying your vacation?"

"Yes. I may never go back to work."

"That's up to you. I told you that you don't have to work."

"What the hell would I do all day?" John shrugged as he took a drink from his glass

"You can take care of Cody."

"I would kill him if I had to be around him all day." Randy slid into John's lap. "You're going to get him a car anyway aren't you?"

"I don't know. I know that I shouldn't because he's a brat but I want him to have it. I like to give you guys what you want."

"But I deserve it." John laughed

"You absolutely do but I don't expect him to be like you."  
"He should still be more responsible."

"If you were me what would you do?"

"If I were you I would not get him the car. He would be driving that Honda until the wheels fell off,"

"I'm sure he could make that happen."

"Or I would get him a new car when he graduates next winter. I really don't want to get into this because you're fiercely protective of that little jackass but in my opinion he needs to step it up. He woke up today after 11, got ready and ran out of the house to go have lunch with his friends. Didn't touch the laundry, the dishes or the trash. I had to take that out because the kitchen smelled. I wanted to punch him in the face."

"I'm not his parent Randy."

"I know you're not so he should do this stuff without you having to tell him like you are his parent. I can't say anything to him because I get accused of being mean."

"You are mean to him."

"No, I don't take his shit. There's a difference. I don't dislike him…all of the time. It's just mostly when I know he's trying to and will more than likely get one over on you. I love you and I don't want to see anyone use you John and that includes Cody."

"I don't think he's here to use me."

"I'm not saying he does it all the time. I see the way he looks at you and I've overheard his conversations before so I've heard the way he talks about you and I have no doubt that he loves you John, so please don't think for a second that's what I mean. All I'm saying is that there are times when he uses how cute he is or is extra nice just to get what he wants and I don't think it's right. That's all." John wrapped his arms around Randy

"When did you become so wise?"

"I've always been wise but you were too interested in the crazy sex we were having." John groaned

"If that pie wasn't baking we'd be having it right now." Randy laughed

"We can have that later baby. I'm well rested too." John smiled

"I have a question and then we're going to put this Cody issue to rest since I don't like to talk about him behind his back."

"What's your question?"

"In your opinion, when he apologizes do you think he means it?"

"Yes. Cody and I both know that you're not going to stay mad at us for that long so if he didn't want to apologize then he wouldn't have to."

"Okay."

"Why don't you go upstairs, change out of those clothes and get some rest."

"Because I need it or because of what you plan on doing to me later?" Randy smirked

"Both." Randy was in the kitchen stuffing the chicken he planned to roast later when Cody walked in

"Why are your eyes so red and puffy?"

"I cried until I fell asleep."

"Honestly Cody,"

"I'm not crying about not getting the car Randy. I'm upset with myself for disappointing John. He doesn't ask me to do much and what he does ask of me it just seems like I can't do it."

"Like the laundry you were supposed to fold and put away and emptying the dishwasher."

"I forgot about that but yes, that stuff. He said no tickets or I wouldn't get a car and what did I do? I got a ticket. When was the last time you got a ticket?"

"'87." Cody laughed

"Randy be serious."

"I don't know. A few years ago I guess." Cody sighed and went over to the dishwasher to unload it

"Can you make those vegetables I like for dinner?"

"I made a pie for you."

"Please."

"Fine."

"Thank you." Cody finished with the dishes then went to the laundry room and saw that the laundry had been sorted already. He smiled. Randy could be nice sometimes. He folded the clothes in each basket then took them upstairs to put away. Cody tiptoed into the bedroom and over to the closet when he saw John lying on the bed. He put the clothes in their proper drawers and on hangers and was on his way out when John called to him

"Baby?"

"Yes."

"Come here." He put the baskets down and crawled on the bed with John. "You okay?"

"Yea, I guess."

"What's the matter?"

"I feel like I keep disappointing you. I'm a terrible boyfriend John."

"No you're not and I'm not disappointed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Cody sighed

"I'm not getting a car for my birthday am I?"

"No."

"And you're not just saying that to surprise me with one later are you?"

"No. You are not going to get a car for your birthday." Cody sighed

"Okay." He snuggled close to John. "Do you think I can get a dog instead?"

"Hell no."

"I tried."

"I need to talk to the two of you about something." Randy and Cody both looked at John with their forks frozen in midair

"If you say that you have another boyfriend I'm going to go upstairs and pack my bags right now."

"Yea and I'll go with him."

"I do not have another boyfriend so don't go taping up any boxes just yet okay?"

"So what do you have to say?"

"I have to go on a business trip two days after your birthday Cody. I'll be gone for a week, maybe two."

"John."

"What Cody?"

"I don't want you to leave."

"I'll be back and we can Skype while I'm gone. I'll give you some of that iPhone 4 face time."

"Okay but it won't be the same."

"Of course it won't but we'll have to deal. You okay Ran?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?" Randy nodded

"We'll be okay without you." Cody said patting Randy's hand. "I'll take care of him John."

"Oh great; I'll be dead in two days tops."

"Hey!" John just laughed. "Anyway, I'm going out with Evan tonight."

"Well be careful and no,"

"I know. No drinking. I learned my lesson."

"Whatever happened to that guy Ev danced with that night you decided to get drunk?" John looked at Randy

"I didn't decide to get drunk but to answer your question they dated for a little while but Evan said that he was just trying to have sex with him. It made Ev uncomfortable so he stopped seeing him."

"Is he seeing anyone now?" John folded his arms across his chest. He wasn't quite sure where Randy was going with this line of questioning or why he was even interested

"He's actually juggling two guys right now."

"_Two_?"

"Yes Randy, two." John said getting annoyed. Randy looked at him and smiled. John was cute when he was jealous. Jealous John was also more aggressive in bed. Randy had to keep this up

"So is he going to date both of them or does he just want to see who has potential?" Oblivious to what Randy was doing, Cody kept talking

"I've met them both and I think they both have potential. They're nice and exactly what Evan likes."

"What does he like?" John had steam coming from his ears

"Um, tall, muscular and very very masculine…and secretly into all of those odd little nerdy things he's into."

"I assume that neither is pressuring him about sex then."

"Nope and that's good because he really likes to take his time."

"That is a good thing. He seems like a good kid."

"He's great. Evan's the best friend I've ever had. Can I have pie now? I want to eat it before I go."

"Go ahead."

"How interested in Evan are you?" John asked after Cody had gone

"I think he's cute and a few years ago I definitely would have broken him down but not now."

"Didn't sound that way during dinner."

"Oh you mean when I was making you jealous? You're too easy John." Randy said running up the stairs then wiggling his butt from left to right knowing that John was watching. By the time John got to the bedroom Randy had already stripped down to his briefs

"Did you prep yourself too?"

"No but I've been waiting for this all day. We don't have sex like we used to so I'm looking forward to this. Let's go baby."

"What do you mean?" John asked letting Randy undress him

"I mean we used to have amazing sex for hours and now we don't."

"So you don't think the sex is that good anymore?"

"Those words didn't come from my mouth."

"But,"

"John shut up. We're here now and I want it so give it to me. Now." John didn't waste any time dropping to his knees and parting Randy's cheeks and dipping his tongue inside

"Mmm." Randy moaned and licked his lips. John spat on the hole and swirled his tongue around. He threw his head back when John pushed two fingers inside and started to work them in and out at a fast pace. He tried pushing down to impale himself on John's fingers

"You like that Ran?"

"Yes. Do it harder please." John moved his fingers slightly to the left causing Randy to yell out. "Fuck!" He came all over his chest and John cleaned him with his tongue then pushed his throbbing member deep inside him. Randy automatically wrapped his legs around John's waist and John started to drill the younger man. "Oh that's so good John. Always so good."

"Yea?"

"Yes. Don't stop."

**Later**

Cody walked in the bedroom to see John flat on his back with Randy riding him

"I've been gone for hours. You guys aren't done yet?"

"Nope." Randy grunted. "Shit John, harder." John repositioned his hands to get a better grip on Randy's hips so he could thrust into him harder. "Yes, yes, yes." Cody walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed. He moved behind Randy then wrapped his hand around Randy's cock and started to stroke him. It turned John and Randy on ever more. "Faster Codes. Make me cum." He did as he was told and Randy shot all over John's chest and John into Randy as he clamped down on him. Cody moved from the bed

"You looked like you could use some help." Cody said on his way back to the bathroom to wash his hands. Randy didn't need any help. Cody was just fulfilling his own desire to touch Randy. He hadn't done it in days and he craved it

**Cody's Birthday**

Randy sighed as he placed the gift he'd gotten Cody on the table. He couldn't believe he'd actually gotten the jerk anything. Such an expensive gift too. Who reads comic books anymore these days? Well this was a collector's edition so he better not read it. He went to the den and sat down to watch a movie. About 20 minutes in the comforting silence of the house was disrupted by Cody's blabbering. He and John walked past the den not noticing Randy in there

"Randy?!"

"What?!" Cody came back to the den with John and the bag in his hand

"Is this mine?

"Yes." Cody pulled the book from the bag and just handed the bag to John like he was his personal assistant. He gently unwrapped it and John swore he saw him drool a bit when he saw the one of a kind edition of the Inhumans comic

"Randy!" Cody exclaimed as he jumped on him. "This, this is – where did you find this?!"

"It took a while and I had to do some things that I would rather not talk about but I found it. From what I was told it's pretty "mint."

"It is! I wish that I could open it,"

"You better not! Do you know how much I paid for that thing?"

"No but I imagine it was a lot. Thank you so much Randy." He said wrapping his arms around the bigger man

"You're welcome." Randy returned the hug

"I feel like I should take a picture so I can capture this rare moment of the two of you getting along."

"Don't get used to it. I'm going to terrorize him while you're gone." John laughed

"Cody?"

"Yea?" He was still wrapped up in Randy subtly breathing his scent which at the moment was cake. _Oh, he must have made my birthday cake _Cody thought

"Think you can detach yourself and come to the garage for your last gift…which is not a car so don't think that it is." Cody, regretfully, dislodged himself and followed John out the door to the garage where he saw his four-wheeler

"John!" He jumped into John's arms

"That's going to be awesome on the track out back."

"I didn't say you could ride it."

"I would have asked first but now I'm not. Now I'm going to jump off and let it run into a tree."

"Well that harmonious moment was short lived."

"I'm not even concerned about you doing that because John bought it and you'd never do that to anything John bought. So there." He stuck his tongue out

"I don't care if it's your birthday, be nice."

"But he said,"

"Be nice."

**A Week and a half later**

Cody walked into the den and flopped down next to Randy

"What's your problem today?"

"I miss John."

"I do too but you don't see me moping around here."

"That's because I don't see you at all. You've gone out every night since John's been gone. I've had to go to sleep by myself!"

"Oh woe is you. And it's not like I didn't come back."

"At one in the morning. I need someone there to help me fall asleep."

"You were sleeping just fine when I came in so shut up. You have a lot of freckles by the way."

"Don't talk about my freckles."

"Is that a difficult topic for you? Your body's ability to increase its melanin production."

"How did you know about my freckles anyway?"

"I saw them all over your back."

"Did you turn the light on and stare at me?!"

"Yes Cody. I watched you sleep every night when I came home. I even did things to you in your sleep."

"Shut up Randy. I can't wait for John to come back so he can resume his job as buffer between us. Where did you go by the way?"

"Out with my friends."

"You better not be cheating on John or I'll punch you." Randy laughed

"Says the boy who gave a complete stranger a lap dance."

"I didn't mean to do that and you know it."

"I would never cheat on John so don't ever imply or accuse me again unless you want me to strangle you to within an inch of your life, bring you back only to then strangle you to death."

"Sorry."

**Next Morning**

"Randy are you awake?" There was no response. Cody rolled over to face Randy and just looked at his face. He caressed the other man's cheekbone with the backs of his fingers. His hand traveled down Randy's face and settled on his lips where he let his thumb brush across

"What are you doing?" Cody gasped and snatched his hand away

"I thought you were asleep!"

"Obviously. What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh. Do you touch John like that while he's sleeping?"

"I do it when he's awake." Randy opened his eyes

"You're weird."

"I'm not. I told you before that sometimes I want to touch you and you said that I can touch you anywhere because you're such a nice guy." Randy smiled

"I cannot argue with you. I did in fact say that."

"You have nice bone structure."

"Thank you."

"And your ears,"

"What about my ears?"

"I like them too. They stick out a little and one is kinda pointy. I think it's cute."

"I never noticed but thanks."

"You didn't go out last night."

"I know."

"Why?"

"I wanted to make sure you slept well." Cody laughed

"You're full of it."

"I didn't want to go out." Cody let his hand trail down Randy's neck and over his shoulder. "What is it about me that makes you want to touch me so much?"

"It feels forbidden."

"I'm pretty sure it's not."

"But it feels that way because John's never here when I do."

"So you touch me because John isn't here?"

"No. That night I walked in on the two of you and I said that you looked like you needed help? I really just wanted to touch you. I wanted to do more but I couldn't."

"Why not? John wouldn't have cared." Cody shook his head

"I just couldn't."

"I don't understand you."

"Randy?"

"What?"

"Can you kiss me?"

"It's not as if we haven't kissed before, why are you asking now?"

"Because I always kiss you and I'd like it if you kissed," Randy shut him up with a soft peck on the lips before kissing him harder. His tongue grazed Cody's bottom lip which allowed him access to the young man's mouth. Even in the mornings Cody tasted sweet. He felt Cody's hand wrap around the back of his neck and it made the blood pump faster throughout his veins. Randy pulled Cody close and felt their cocks rub together. He swallowed his own moan. Randy wanted to move so that he was on top of Cody but with Cody being skittish at times he couldn't chance it

"Stop that."

"What?"

"Rubbing against me like that. If you keep it up I'm going to want to fuck you."

"You don't want to?"

"Wait – what?"

"You don't want to have sex with me?" Randy looked Cody in his eyes

"Is that what you really want Cody?" He nodded

"But – can you use a," Randy laughed and reached into the night table for a little foil packet. "Thanks."

"Do I need to prep you? I don't know how sex with you works." Cody laughed

"I don't have to be prepped I just like it but you don't have to. You're not as big as John so I'll be fine."

"Oh thanks." Cody shook his head

"That's not what I meant and you know it." He pushed Randy to his back and crawled down his body sticking his tongue out to taste Randy for the first time. He licked up and down the shaft then sucked the tip into his mouth making Randy buck his hips. Cody sucked down to the base, came back up and then started bobbing his head

"Shit Cody." He reached up toward Randy and opened his hand palm up wiggling his fingers. Randy dropped the condom in his hand and Cody ripped it open and put it on

"I want you on top." Cody said lying down

"Okay." Randy crawled on top of Cody and pushed in slowly

"Oh my god."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing…just different."

"Oh. I guess I forgot you've only been with John." Randy said balancing his weight on his arms and slowly rocking his hips. Cody sucked in a breath

"You can go faster."

"Fuck Cody, do you ever stop talking? I'm going to put you through this mattress if you don't shut the hell up."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Randy thrust into the smaller man using short hard thrusts hitting his prostate each time

"Oh Randy, fuck that's good." Cody lifted his hips to allow Randy better access

"You're so tight Codes. You feel," He grunted. "You feel incredible." Randy started to move faster

On his way down the hall to the bedroom John could hear the tell-tale sound of a headboard gently knocking against a wall and Cody's moaning. He made it to the door and turned the knob letting himself in. John looked at the bed and saw Cody's legs wrapped tightly around Randy's waist. He was on his way to the closet to put his luggage away when Cody looked over

"John!" Randy looked down at him

"Oh, real smooth Cody."

"No. John's here!" He exclaimed pushing Randy off him

"Ow! Ow! You can't just push me like that."

"You don't have to stop on my account. I'm surprised but I'm not."

"John we've never,"

"Cody its fine. Wait, the two of you have never before now?"

"No."

"Really?!"

"Yes John." Randy said walking to the bathroom

"I thought the two of you surely would have had sex by now."

"Nope." Randy called from the bathroom while starting the shower. Cody sat on the bed hugging his knees to his chest

"What's wrong with you Codes? I'm not blind. I know you like Randy."

"John, I…"

"It's fine. Was he any good? I've never bottomed so I don't know."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Suit yourself."


	2. 2

**Later**

The doorbell rang and John jogged over to answer it

"Oh hey Doorbell." Evan stood there staring at the trail of sweat dripping down John's chest

"Who is it John?" Randy said walking up behind him

"It's Doorbell."

"Oh hey Ev." He blinked and looked over at Randy and at the beads of sweat all over his torso. "Are you going to come in or no?" Evan's tongue darted out to lick his dry lips and he nodded as he stepped over the threshold

"We were working out downstairs so neither of us is quite sure where Cody is but he's around somewhere."

"Unless you didn't come here for Cody." Randy said licking his lips and John hit him

"Stop it Randy." The three men walked further into the house and spotted Cody on his way back to the den with a huge bowl of ice cream

"Cody." He looked over

"Oh hey Ev. I'm just watching TV in the den." Evan walked over to him with a strange look on his face

"Come on Cena, time to hit the showers." Randy said smacking John's butt with a towel

**Den**

"Why did you call me sounding like you were in a panic? And why are you dressed like that? It's July." Evan said referring to Cody's sweat pants and hoodie. Cody shoved a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth then started to cry. "Cody?! What's the matter? Talk to me."

"I had sex with Randy." Evan's face broke out into a grin

"Was it good? I imagine him being fantastic."

"Evan."

"What? Does John not know? Are you and Randy not allowed to do that?"

"John knows…he walked in on us and he said that he was fine with it. And that he was surprised it hadn't happened sooner." Now Evan was really confused

"What's the problem then? Was it bad? Is he good?" Cody looked at Evan with watery eyes. "Ooh, I see. You like Randy. Well what did you expect? And I know that he's mean to you but he has to have some redeeming qualities about him…other than being incredibly hot."

"Evan."

"Sorry. Do you feel bad?"

"Yes. Because I'm with John and it's not right."

"Cody," Evan sighed. "There is nothing wrong with liking someone else and I'm going to punch you in the face if you don't stop moping around here because you feel like you're betraying John. Have you forgotten that for majority of your relationship with John he was with two other people? Do you like Randy more than John?"

"No! I only like him but I love John. He means everything to me but Randy's so sexy."

"I know." Evan said absently and Cody eyed him but it went unnoticed by the other man

"Will you stay with me today?"

"Sure," Evan said getting comfortable on the couch. "What are we watching?" Cody tossed him the remote

"Whatever you want. I'm going to get you a spoon so we can finish this ice cream." A few hours later Randy stepped into the den and saw Cody and Evan lying on the couch each having his legs draped over either end with the top of their heads touching. Randy suppressed a smile

"Are you guys' hungry? I'm about to make lunch." Randy grabbed the empty ice cream bowl and frowned at the ring on the table. He'd have to clean it with furniture polish later

"I'm hungry and I'm not picky."

"Cody?"

"I'm a little hungry."

"Okay. I'll let you know when it's ready."

"Okay." They both replied. Randy went back to the kitchen and looked at John

"What?"

"Go look in the den and then come back and tell me what you're thinking." John looked at him like he was crazy

"Why would I do that?"

"Just do it." John peeked into the den then came back

"I don't think you want to know what I'm thinking."

"I know what you're thinking because I'm thinking the same thing."

"We can't corrupt Evan too."

"We can't but damn is it tempting."

"Cody's about to have a heart attack about having sex with you, I'm sure he would just drop dead if either of us even suggested Evan joining." Randy laughed

"He's only freaking out because you "caught" us. He's been feeling me up and making out with me for a couple months now."

"Has he?"

"Yes. That night, a while back when you came home and I was on the bed and he was in the bathroom,"

"Yea?"

"He ran in there when he heard you coming. I'm mad you interrupted us because his hand had made its way to my belt and I'm still curious about where it was going after that." John laughed

"So that's why he was freaking out? That little sneak."

"He likes me but doesn't want to. Told me that he doesn't like that I make him feel things."

"You make him feel things?"

"Yea, I was confused too. I scare him but my insults turn him on." John was holding his side in pain from laughing

"Is that why you keep being mean to him?"

"No. I mean all of that…he gets on my damn nerves but I cannot deny that a part of me is attracted to him. I guess that's the sadist in me." John shrugged

"I don't care if the two of you have sex and like I said, I'm surprised that this morning was the first time. I apologize for interrupting it."

"Yea, thanks a lot. I doubt it'll happen again unless I initiate it."

"Wait, he started it?"

"Yes. He's very forward with me." John nodded

"You're bringing something out in him."

"The same thing I bring out of everyone, the inner freak. I wonder if he'd let me tie him up or do it outside."

"Try it…I'll watch from the window." Randy laughed as he flipped the burgers. "Don't be too rough with him though. I like that he's still delicate."

"You're sick."

"Who made me that way?" Randy could only laugh

"The burgers are good Randy."

"Thanks Ev. I'm a genius in the kitchen and in,"

"Randy." John said harshly and Cody looked up at him. Cody knocked Randy's cup of ice water over and onto his lap

"Cody!" Randy yelled jumping out of his seat

"Oops." Evan was looking around confused while John shot looks at both Randy and Cody

"The two of you," John pointed at Cody and Randy. "In the house now. Excuse us Evan."

"What was that all about Cody?"

"Leave Evan alone Randy." Cody snarled

"I wasn't doing anything to him…not yet anyway."

"I'm not going to let you seduce him like you did me."

"I seduced you?!" Randy lunged for Cody and he jumped then hid behind John. "You've been kissing and touching me for months you little shithead and now I'm the one who seduced you?! This is ridiculous…and stop hiding behind John because I can still kick your ass if I want."

"John."

"Don't John me. From what I've heard you were the one going around doing the seducing."

"You told him?!" Cody said pointing a finger at Randy

"Yes. It's not that big a deal. What's your deal with me and Evan anyway? Are you afraid that I might actually like him and not you?" Cody just stood there. "Oh! Some friend you are."

"I am a good friend."

"Whatever."

"Randy go change out of those shorts before that cold water does some irreversible damage." Randy left the kitchen and John turned to Cody. "What's your problem?" He folded his arms defiantly

"Randy is annoying."

"Then why did you have sex with him. He told me about what happened that night you freaked out. If you like him then that's okay just don't be a dick about it."

"And I don't want him to string Evan along and hurt his feelings."

"Is that it or was Randy right? You don't want him to like Evan more than you, do you?"

"…no."

"Randy likes to play around but he's not out to hurt anyone and he's certainly not going to hurt your best friend."

"I still don't know if I like him liking Evan."

"Why and when did you become so selfish?"

"Because what if he likes Evan so much that he leaves us." John laughed

"Oh my god, you really like him don't you?"

"He grew on me like an unwanted fungus. If I could not like him I would but I can't stop. I tried I really did."

"It's okay Cody. I don't think that by your liking Randy you love me less. I love the both of you." Cody nodded against John's chest

"So you really like me you little dork." Randy said walking into the kitchen

"What?"

"I heard the end of your conversation."

"Oh wonderful." Randy rolled his eyes

"Come here." Cody walked into Randy's outstretched arms and Randy kissed the top of his head. "I'm not leaving you and John for Evan."

"But he's really charming and cute." Randy laughed

"Is everything okay in there?" Evan asked

"Yea, Cody's having some issues."

"Because he likes Randy and he doesn't want to."

"So he's talked to you about it?"

"Yea, he called me over here today upset because he had sex with Randy." John rolled his eyes

"He's so dramatic at times."

"That's Cody for you."

"We're going out on the boat tomorrow; do you want to come with us?"

"You have a boat?" John nodded. "That's awesome. Sure I'll go."

"Okay." Randy and Cody walked back outside. "I invited Evan to come with us tomorrow."

"Oh cool. You should stay the night Ev because we leave early."

"Okay. I have to take my mom's car back though."

"So I'll follow you home and bring you back here."

"Okay."

**Later that night**

"Would kissing Evan be cheating?" Randy asked

"I think so. I mean, would you want me kissing someone else?" John said from inside the closet

"You are kissing someone else…and then there was that Ted fella."

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

"I'll only bring it up when I want something."

"What do you want?"

"Can you come out here and talk to me?"

"In a minute."

"Anyway, I want to kiss Evan." John stepped out of their closet and looked at Randy. "What are those for John?" He asked looking at the handcuffs in John's hand

"Get undressed."

"John."

"Clothes off Randy." Randy slowly undressed never breaking eye contact with John

"What did I do?" John dropped the cuffs on the bed

"Now me." Randy pulled John's shirt over his head then dropped to his knees and pulled his shorts and boxer briefs down. John slapped Randy's hand away as he reached for him. "Only your mouth, no hands." Randy stuck his tongue out and licked the tip and the precum that had gathered there. He let his throat relax and took all of John down his throat and gagged just a little when John started to thrust his hips. The more Randy drooled the faster John snapped his hips

"Oh god Randy; your mouth is unbelievable. Shit." John pulled out quickly and tried to catch his breath. "Bed, face down and arms behind your back." Randy kept his smirk hidden while he assumed the position. John grabbed the cuffs and put them on his lover

"Are you going to tell me what I did before you punish me?"

"That shit you pulled earlier with Evan. Obviously I'm not as upset as Cody because I'm not that sensitive but you know better."

"Does that mean kissing him is out of the question?" He asked egging John on. John shoved himself inside. "Shit John!"

"I'll let you know after I finish." Randy wanted to grab the sheets or anything to help relieve some of the pressure building up from John's relentless pounding of his prostate. John gripped him so tight he was certain he'd have bruises in the shape of John's hands

"Fuck John, god."

"You like that Randy?"

"Yes John."

"What?"

"Yes John!" Outside Cody and Evan stopped dead at the top of the landing when they heard Randy scream

"You go ahead and find a room to sleep in. I need to go in there and get some clothes." Evan covered his laugh

"Okay." Cody trekked down the hall and opened the bedroom door. He nearly fell over when he saw Randy bent over with his hands cuffed behind his back. John and Randy were oblivious to his presence and while normally that would bother him, at this time, it didn't. All he wanted to do was gather up some clothes to sleep in and his toothbrush then get the hell out of there

"Oh yes John. Ah eso es tan buena! Más difícil bebé más difícil!" That was almost John's undoing but he couldn't climax before Randy

"Cum for me baby." Cody ran from the room and found Evan rolling around on the bed laughing

"What's so funny?"

"Was that Spanish?" He gasped out

"Yes! I didn't even know he could speak Spanish!"

"He could have been helping us with our homework all this time."

"I know…but what if it's one of those weird things, like he doesn't realize he can speak it until he's having sex?"

"Well you can have sex with him and I'll ask questions and write the answers down. We'll be a team." Cody looked at him. "What?"

"He was handcuffed."

"Huh?"

"Randy was handcuffed."

"To what?"

"Does it matter? That's disgusting." Evan didn't find it disgusting at all. He thought it was adventurous and hot

"Okay." They both looked at each other when they heard Randy start moaning again. "I thought they were done."

"No, they do it for hours."

"How the hell do they do that?"

"I don't know. If I didn't live with them I'd swear they were on drugs. After an hour I'm done."

"Well can we sleep downstairs?"

"Definitely."

**Next Morning**

"Did you guys sleep down here?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Evan only blushed

"Because we never would have gotten any sleep up there mamacita."

"What did you just call me?"

"I called you mamacita." John started to laugh already knowing the reason

"Why?"

"We heard you speaking in Spanish." In a sight they never thought they'd see, the three of them watched Randy blush

"Oh."

"I wish I'd known that you could speak Spanish. You could have been helping me with my homework."

"Are you willing to do what it takes to get it out of me?" And just like that Randy was back and Cody was blushing

"I'm going upstairs to pack my bag." He almost ran from the kitchen. John finished his breakfast and went upstairs to quickly change the sheets before they left

"Do you normally do that?" John jumped at the sound of Cody's voice

"Do what?"

"I saw you guys last night. You had Randy handcuffed. I didn't even know you owned handcuffs."

"I have other things you don't know about either." Cody put his hands on his hips

"Like what John?"

"Toys and such." John said as he casually fluffed a pillow

"Well why didn't I know about them?"

"Do you want to use them?"

"No!" He squeaked

"Then you don't need to know about them do you? I know that you don't like those sorts of things so I don't tell you. Honestly, I wish you'd never seen that."

"Then next time lock the door."

"Excuse me?"

"I was just saying if you don't want me to see that type of stuff then maybe you should lock the door."

"Or next time you could just not come in, how about that?"

"John."

"Are you all packed? It's time to go." Cody huffed and followed John downstairs. When Randy saw their faces he knew they were off to a rough start

"Evan and I put the coolers in the car so we're ready whenever the two of you are."

"I'm ready." John said grabbing his keys off the counter

"Me too." They drove quietly to the marina and when they boarded the boat Randy went with John to get the boat started

"What happened?"

"What?"

"Something happened this morning while you were upstairs."

"Oh. Cody asked me about the handcuffs. It was like he was pissed but I know he doesn't like that sort of stuff so why he would even get mad I don't know. He told me that next time I should lock the door."

"Excuse me?"

"That's what I said. I said that it was time to go just to diffuse the situation before I decked him." Randy laughed

"You would never hit him."

"I know. I wouldn't hit either of you but I felt like I wanted to in that moment." Randy wrapped his arms around John's waist from behind

"You never answered my question last night."

"What question's that?"

"About Evan." John laughed

"Go ahead and kiss him…just don't let Cody know. You know how he gets."

"Yea, he's become very selfish hanging around you."

"How do you know he got it from me?"

"I can't imagine he was like this before your selfish ass came into his life."

"He wasn't. So this is my fault?"

"It appears that way."

"Guys - oh sorry."

"You're fine Evan, what's up?"

"Cody and I can't find any sunblock."

"Did you check my bag?"

"No. Cody won't open it. He said he doesn't know what's in there or what he might find. I don't know what any of that means but out of respect for you I didn't open it."

"There's nothing scandalous in there so open it. I have sunblock and tell Cody to grow a pair."

"Um, is it okay if I just get the sunblock and leave that last part out?" Randy and John laughed

"Yes Evan." He turned and left

"Why didn't you go out there?"

"He's not wearing a shirt. I never would have imagined him looking like that without a shirt."

"I know but you can't hide in here all day. As stupid as you think Cody is I'm sure he would figure something out." Just then Randy's eyes lit up. "What?"

"They probably need help putting it on…and then I'll need help." John shook his head

"So you're going to get a little train going."

"I'll be the caboose. Choo! Choo!" John laughed watched him disappear to the deck of the boat

"Do you guys need some help?" Randy asked cracking his knuckles. "Where's Cody?"

"Finding a good spot for our towels." Evan said handing the bottle of sunblock to Randy. He sat behind Evan and squirted some lotion in his hands, rubbed them together and began to apply it to the young man's back

"Are you and Cody friends because you're both covered in freckles?" Evan laughed

"He makes fun of me for having so many."

"You do have a lot." Evan shrugged

"I can't help it." Randy put more of the lotion in his hands and spread it over Evan's shoulders making sure to massage it in. Evan relaxed his shoulders and leaned into Randy's touch

"What are you doing?" Cody asked

"Putting sunblock on Evan. Do you want me to get your back too?"

"Fine. Excuse me Ev." Evan moved and Cody sat in his place

"Did you find a good place for the towels?"

"Over here's the best. The sun will be coming this way. Make sure you get a little past my shorts because I don't like tan lines or looking like the Coppertone baby." Randy laughed

"You know if you just lay out naked that wouldn't be a problem."

"Randy!"

"What?"

"Don't be gross."

"How's that gross?"

"It is and it would be weird if we were all just laying around on a boat naked."

"Who said anything about all of us being naked?"

"Well I wouldn't do it alone."

"Do you want me to get naked with you Codes?" Randy asked nuzzling his neck and rolling his hips into Cody

"Quit it Ran." Cody whined offering more of his neck to Randy. He placed kisses from his shoulder up to his ear lobe and behind his ear

"Did the two of you forget that Evan's here?" Cody smiled sheepishly

"Oops. Sorry Evy." He moved away from Randy and over to the towel beside Evan's while Randy just smirked

"Sunblock baby?" John took the position previously occupied by Evan and Cody

**Later**

"Randy?" Evan called rolling over to face him

"Yes Doorbell?"

"When did you realize you were gay? I mean, you don't have to answer since we really don't know each other but I'm just curious."

"I'm not gay."

"What?"

"I'm bisexual."

"You've been with girls?!"

"Yea, I was dating two girls when I met John. Why are you asking me this?" Evan sat there chewing his lip. "Ev?"

"Cody told me about the handcuffs and, and to me that's intriguing and I can't say that to Cody because it freaks him out."

"Ah, I see. You think I'm some sort of miscreant." Evan sat up and crossed his legs Indian style

"No! I don't…or else that would make me one too." Randy raised his sunglasses

"You?" Evan hung his head and Randy smiled

"Evan it's perfectly fine to like what you like…as long as that's what you want and not what someone is forcing on you."

"No, no one is forcing me. I had a boyfriend my freshman year of college and we used to do stuff like that. I never told Cody because he's very conservative when it comes to sex and I don't want to scare him."

"Who would have guessed that our little Evan was into that sort of thing? You really shocked me Doorbell and after living with Cody all this time I didn't think that I could be shocked anymore." Randy sat up and crossed his long legs. "So what kind of stuff do you like?" He asked licking his lips

"I don't know…handcuffs and toys, I kinda like rough stuff."

"Like having your hair pulled? Stuff like that?" Evan smiled

"I really like that." Randy reached up and grabbed a handful of Evan's hair causing the smaller man to gasp

"Like this or do you prefer it to be twisted too?" Randy asked twisting his hair. Evan moaned

"I like both." He pressed his lips to Evan's and smiled when he felt him kissing back. He parted his lips without invitation and Randy slipped his all too willing tongue inside getting his first taste of the young man. He was sweet like Cody but had a flavor that belonged only to him. Randy thoroughly explored his mouth and had to fight the urge to pin Evan to the boats deck when he heard him whimper. Evan must have heard himself because he pulled away

"What's the matter?"

"John and Cody are in there. We shouldn't be doing this. I'm sorry. I never should have asked you those questions. I, I just needed someone to talk to." Randy rested his forehead on Evan's

"John knows that I want to kiss you and Cody's not my boyfriend." He nipped at Evan's lips and watched the man fight with himself on whether or not to kiss back

"But Cody's my friend and he's all conflicted over you right now. He likes you…bros before hos." Randy laughed

"Did you just call me a ho Evan?" He blushed

"I guess I did but I didn't mean it like,"

"I understand." Evan jumped to his feet

"I need a beer. Do you want a beer? I'm going to get a beer." Randy had never seen someone walk so fast. Evan nearly knocked John over

"What did you do to him?" John whispered

"Nothing he didn't want." John eyed him

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"I kissed him…we kissed I should say because he was into it until his fucking conscience kicked in. He's exquisite too John. I almost regret giving in and kissing him because now I want to keep doing it."

"Did you just grab him and lay one on?"

"No. We were talking."

"What the hell about?"

"He asked when I knew I was gay and I told him I wasn't. Then he told me that Cody told him about the handcuffs and that he's into that sort of thing. I think he just wanted me to make him feel like it was okay which it is. He needed someone to talk to and while Cody's his best friend we all know he can't talk to him about that stuff."

"True."

"So he came to me and we kissed. If you didn't love Cody I'd trade him for Evan."

"This isn't a swap meet or an NFL team, no one's getting traded."

"But I bet Evan cleans up after himself and doesn't wreck cars."

"Randy."

"What?"

"We're not just going to throw Cody away like some trash. I happen to love that messy little jerk."

"Evan doesn't have a lisp."

"I think his lisp is cute."

"Damn – it is kinda cute. What if we," John held his hand up

"No. There's no room in the bed for Evan."

"We'll get a Grand King, my treat." John laughed

"No." He kissed Randy. "Stop it. You shouldn't have kissed him."

"I shouldn't have but you didn't see the way he looked at me with those big brown eyes. Like pools of chocolate, John, I almost drowned and I'm an excellent swimmer."

"And apparently you're good at poetry too." John kissed him again. "No more."

"But John,"

"No more." Randy kissed John

"No more."

"I'm so sleepy John. And I'm burnt."

"What would you like me to do about that Cody?"

"Drive faster so we can get home and cuddle until I fall asleep."

"What about Evan? Are you taking him home?"

"Do you mind staying the night again Ev? I'm tired."

"No, I don't mind. I have another change of clothes."

"Thanks."

"I'm looking forward to breakfast."

"Randy makes good, well everything he makes is good. Judging from his appearance I never would have guessed. You have to try his pancakes." Evan laughed

"Okay."

"Randy?"

"Yes Cody?"

"Can you make those apple cinnamon pancakes in the morning?"

"Sure."

"I don't believe you. Promise me you'll make them."

"I promise I'll make them you little shithead now be quiet."

"Okay."

"Whose car is that?"

"Where?"

"Right there." Randy sat up

"I don't know. Do either of you know who that is?" Cody and Evan looked out the window and they both gasped

"My parents!"

"Ah shit."

"Randy shut up."

"What are you parents doing here Cody?"

"I don't know! Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm so dead!" John parked the car in the garage

"They know about me don't they?"

"Yes but not about all of the other goings on."

"Fucking hell Cody." John took a deep breath. "We'll talk about it later. Randy?"

"What?"

"I want you on your best behavior."

"Anything for you John." The four men each opened their car door with Cody being the last to actually exit the car

"Cody!" Called a woman's voice

"Yes mom?"

"Where have you been? Dad and I have been waiting out here for over an hour."

"We went out on John's boat this morning and we just got back. We stopped for dinner at a seafood restaurant on the way home." He said holding up the Styrofoam container holding the uneaten portion of his entrée. "Why don't you and dad come in…maybe have drinks or something since you waited so long." They followed Cody inside the house silently taking in their surroundings

"Well no wonder you moved off campus son, you're living in a mansion now." He led them to the kitchen where the other three men where gulping down Gatorade in an attempt to rehydrate

"Mom, dad, that's Randy and over there's John…you know Evan." Evan nodded

"Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes." John stuck his hand out for a handshake

"It's nice to finally meet you."

"You too son. Great house you have here. You must work hard."

"Thank you and I do." Cody's mom wasn't as impressed

"Well I'm glad the place isn't a sty with men living here. I know how Cody can be."

"Would either of you like anything to drink? We have iced tea, water, lemonade…I could make you a smoothie."

"Iced tea is fine."

"Where's your room Cody?"

"Upstairs."

"Come on, show me." Cody led his mom up to the room

"What are you looking for mom? It's a room."

"If you would come over or call your father every once in a while I wouldn't have to come over and snoop."

"You never have to come over and snoop. Ever. I'm fine. I know where the two of you are if I need help."

"Why are there three toothbrushes in here?"

"Those are mine, John and Randy's." _Shit_

"Randy's?" _Double shit._ "Does he sleep here too? What's going on around here Cody? Do you have two _male friends?"_

"Randy is not my boyfriend but yes, he does sleep here. He lives here too."

"What on earth is going on here?"

"John has two boyfriends mom."

"What?!" She grabbed his ear. "Cody Garrett!" His mom dragged him all the way down to the kitchen by his ear

"Honey, what are you doing?"

"Tell your father what you just told me. Wait until you hear this Dusty."

"John has two boyfriends."

"Yes, you and Randy; we were just discussing it. Let his ear go, you're embarrassing him."

"Why are you just sitting there?"

"What am I to do? Cody's 21 years old so he can make his own decisions. He's doing well in school, he's healthy – are you happy boy?" Cody nodded although he looked anything but right now. "And he's happy. What can I say?"

"This is crazy. Let's go." Dusty downed the rest of his iced tea and stood

"It really was nice meeting you." He hugged Cody. "Love ya son."

"You too dad." When his parents left the kitchen was filled with an uncomfortable silence. Evan was the first to speak

"You okay Codes?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't look it."

"I'm fine Ev." Cody said as his eyes started to sting with tears

"It'll be alright Cody and if it helps we all really like your dad." John hit Randy

"I'm going to get a shower. I'm tired." Cody turned and left them standing in the kitchen

"His mom's a bitch…I'm just going to put that out there." Evan covered his laugh as John gave Randy a dirty look. "What John? She ruined his night. Our day was perfect. She was the proverbial cloud that rained on our parade." If Evan stayed he wouldn't be able to hold in his laughter any longer and John did not look amused

"I'm pretty tired and in need of a shower too. Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight Evan."

"I'll shower in another room so you can do whatever it is you need to do with Cody in private."

"I'm not doing anything with him but I'm sure he'll need a lot of coddling tonight so if you're not up for it then I suggest sleeping elsewhere."

"I'll coddle him just this once because I feel bad. His mom's out of control."

"I don't have to worry about your parents doing that do I?"

"No but wouldn't it be funny if they did?"

"No."

"Did you not tell them because you knew that would happen?" Cody nodded against his chest

"How's your ear Codes?"

"Shut up Randy."

"I was just making sure you could still speak. You've been quiet for a while."

"What can I say? That was embarrassing."

"You shouldn't feel embarrassed by that at all Cody. You didn't do anything wrong, your mom did so if anyone should feel embarrassed it should be her." Randy said absently rubbing Cody's back

"What he said." Cody laughed

"John you just lay here and hold me and let Randy do all the talking."

"I'm more than okay with that. Talking's never really been my forte."

"We've had a long day made even longer by the Rhodes' surprise visit so let's get some sleep and in the morning we can pretend this never ever happened."

"Sounds good to me; thanks Randy."

"Sure thing. Goodnight." John sat up

"Gimme a kiss Randy."

"No. Kiss Cody twice." Randy said burying his face in the pillows

"Randy."

"What?" John leaned over Cody and put his face close to Randy's

"Do you want me to tickle you?"

"No I don't. You know that I hate to be tickled."

"You're ticklish Randy?"

"No. John's just being dumb."

"Now I'm dumb. Move over Cody."

"John no!" John climbed on top of Randy and started to tickle him. "Stop it! John please!" Cody lay on the other side of the bed giggling at Randy's giggles. John stopped his torture

"How about now?"

"Fine." Randy kissed John and John moved back over to his side of the bed. "That was really unnecessary John."

"Next time just kiss me."

"What are you laughing about Cody?"

"You're ticklish."

"And if you ever try to tickle me I'll kill you."

"I'll take my chances."

**Six Months Later: January**

"Randy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know where John is?"

"No I do not." He did. Today Cody was graduating and John was making the final arrangements for his car to be delivered. "What's wrong?" Randy asked as he watched Cody pace around the room

"I'm nervous and I need John."

"You need John or you _need John_?"

"The second one. Do you know when he'll be back?"

"I don't know what he's doing so how would I know when he'll be coming back?"

"I only have an hour and I still need to get ready." He whined

"Can't you take care of it yourself?"

"No and he's not even answering my texts." Randy shut the TV off

"I'm not John but I think I can handle your problem." Cody thought for a moment

"I suppose you'll do."

"Here or upstairs?"

"Here's fine." Cody said undressing while Randy slipped off the only article of clothing he was wearing. Cody straddled his lap and leaned in to kiss him. He still annoyed Randy to no end but he would never tire of kissing the man. Cody groaned as Randy rubbed their cocks together. Randy pulled his lips away and latched on to the spot behind Cody's ear to distract him from the two fingers he was about to push inside him. When he did he heard Cody hiss

"Harder Randy." He pushed his fingers in deeper as Cody pushed down on them as he gripped Randy's arms for dear life. "I need you right now."

"I'm yours." Cody lifted himself while Randy lined his member up at his entrance. He let out a throaty moan as he sank down onto Randy. He pulled them close together as Cody started to ride his cock. Every downward movement was met with an upward thrust and the room filled with the sounds of both men panting. Cody threw his head back as he moved faster trying to bring about Randy's climax as he knew his was approaching quickly. "Ah shit Codes, I'm gonna cum." He gripped Cody's hips tighter as he pounded him. Cody yelled out Randy's name as he covered Randy's chest. The older man threw his head back and emptied himself deep inside of Cody. He slumped forward and rested his head on Randy's shoulder

"Randy."

"What?"

"I don't know. I was just checking to see if I could still talk." Randy laughed

"I don't think I've ever fucked someone until they couldn't speak…I've had them speaking gibberish but they were speaking."

"Did that relieve your nervousness?" They both looked over and saw John standing in the doorway. Cody nodded and climbed off Randy. "I knew the two of you would figure it out that's why I stopped and had lunch with your dad and didn't answer your texts." Randy laughed

"John!" Cody exclaimed while pulling his shorts back on

"What?"

"I'm going to shower so I can get ready." He said as he huffed past John

"Why are you looking at me like that? You want some too?"

"By want some I assume you mean _your_ ass because I'm not bottoming."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then no I don't want some. However, I do want you to get your naked sweaty ass off that couch."

"Be cool John I used scotch guard on it."

"Get off the couch. We have to get ready anyway." Randy picked up his shorts as he stood

"Did you get everything sorted out with his, you know?"

"Yea, it should be here by the time we get back from dinner. If it's not here then it will be here shortly after we get home."

"He's gonna lose his shit when he sees it." John smiled

"I know."

"Cody!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"He's going to be late for his own graduation John." Randy started to laugh. "What if he missed the ceremony?"

"Why would that make you laugh?"

"It would be hilarious."

"Something is seriously wrong with you."

"You love me so something is wrong with you as well."

"But we're talking about you right now. Cody! Get your perfect little ass down here now!" Cody came bounding down the stairs

"Perfect, huh?" John shrugged

"I knew that would get you going. Come on."

"Wait a second," Randy said. "Come here Cody." He walked over to Randy and Randy pulled him closer by his tie. "What kind of knot is this? It looks a mess."

"Who cares? It will be under my gown. Let's go." Randy loosened the tie

"No. I'm not letting you leave this house a hot mess." He proceeded to tie Cody's necktie properly giving him the perfect half Windsor knot

"Thank you." Randy leaned down and kissed him. He wasn't sure why but he did

"You're welcome…and don't think that it went unnoticed that it's my tie you're wearing." Cody laughed

"It matches my cap and gown better than any tie I own."

"Whatever. Just don't spill anything on it at dinner."

"You know, I always thought Ted was the wife but clearly it's you Randy. I didn't realize how domestic you are."

"If you say that again John, I'll kill you."

"And there that is. Let's go."

**Later**

John, Randy, Evan and Cody were in the car on their way back to the house after dinner when Cody sighed. Cody sighed often enough so no one paid him any attention until he sighed again with added drama. Randy glanced at John from the passenger seat but said nothing. Cody sighed again

"What's the matter Cody?" _Shut up Evan _John and Randy thought

"Well now that I've graduated that means I really have to grow up. I even have to get a job. I've never had a job!"

"Wasn't that the whole point of going to school? To get a higher education and become an independent working adult."

"I guess." Cody said slumping over in his seat

"You're such a baby. Our Spanish professor told you that she could get you an internship and have you teaching Spanish in no time." Cody sighed yet again

"I guess."

"Wait – your professor offered you an internship?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know if I'm going to take it. I feel like I could be doing better things with my time."

"Prancing around John and me or sunning yourself by the pool is not better than taking that internship Cody."

"How did,"

"I'm smarter than you."

"But it's not even a paid internship!"

"Cody?"

"Yes John?"

"Is there a time that you don't have money? I put money in your account and I give you cash so it's not like this unpaid internship is going to cramp your lifestyle. Take it."

"But I don't wanna."

"Take it!"

"Okay." Cody said poking his lip out although no one could see. John pulled up to the house and turned into the driveway. "John."

"What Cody?"

"Whose car is that?"

"What car?"

"The car you just navigated your way around! In the driveway!"

"Stop screeching."

"Is it mine?!" He asked practically falling out of the car as John stopped in the garage. Cody ran over while everyone walked over at a normal speed. When John got there he opened the door and retrieved the keys from under the armrest

"Here." He said handing Cody the keys to his new glacier white metallic Audi A4

"John!" Cody yelled as he burst into tears and jumped onto John locking his legs around the older man's waist and his arms around his neck

"Oh Jesus." Evan put a hand over his mouth to cover his giggles

"This is not the reaction I thought you'd have. I obviously didn't give you enough credit since I thought surely you would be on your way down the road right now."

"Thank you John." Cody said kissing him

"You're welcome. Be good to it."

"I will I promise. I drive much better after Randy made me take another driving coarse _and_ defensive driving."

"You're welcome." Randy quipped

"You do but I'm serious. Do not go around hitting shit with this car or I'll get Randy to kill you."

"Okay. I won't hit anything with this on purpose or by accident." John kissed him

"Good. Are you going to get down?"

"Nope." The four men went inside the house with Cody still clinging to John. "What's going to happen to my Honda?"

"I'm going to get everything that's wrong with it fixed, have the interior detailed and the exterior painted then I'm giving it away." Cody pouted

"You're going to give my Honda away? We had such good times."

"You have a brand new Audi now so shut your mouth."

"Can Evy have it?" John looked at Evan

"Do you want it?"

"You're going to get everything that's wrong with it fixed?"

"Yea, I'll even keep the insurance on it for you since you're not working and can't pay it. Consider it your graduation gift from me."

"You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course; we'll have to put it in your name though since under Cody it's high."

"Hey! My rates went down after taking those classes."

"Okay Cody. Anyway Evan, we can go after I get it fixed, okay?" Evan smiled

"Okay."

"Any particular color you want the car?" Evan shook his head

"No, black is fine with me."

"Just plain black or,"

"John just get the damn car painted black." John looked over at Randy

"I love you too." Randy laughed

"I was just saying, you seemed way too invested in this and Ev just told you black was fine with him. He didn't say metallic black or black with some sparkles…just black. And I love you as well." John smiled and kissed Randy

"Um, excuse me, I thought that I was the one who graduated today, yet no one is telling me that they love me or doling out any kisses for moi."

"I kissed you before we left the house. As for that love stuff, that's John's department."

"You don't love me?"

"Sure."

"So say it."

"Get out of my face Cody."

"I will. Just tell me you love me." Cody said in a sing-song voice while dancing around Randy

"John." John tried not to laugh

"Come on Cody before he hurts you and I'm pretty sure he will this time."

"I'm just trying to help Randy get in touch with his feelings. Sue me."

"I'm in touch with my feelings and what could I possibly sue you for? I would ultimately be suing John."

"Hey!"

"Don't hey me." Cody frowned

"Let's go upstairs John."

"Cody."

"What?"

"Are you just going to leave Evan here?"

"I'll be fine. I'm here often enough. It's kinda like my second home."

"I'll entertain Evan." Everyone looked at Randy. "Hmm, that came out all wrong. I'll keep him company? I don't know. Stop looking at me like that."

"I know what you mean Randy."

"Thanks. Let me change my clothes and move my toothbrush to a different room since these two will be occupying the bedroom tonight."

"Okay. I have to change too."

"Meet you down here then."

"Okay."

"Do you know how to play pool?"

"Not really, I mean I've played quite a bit but I can't seem to ever hold the pool cue right."

"That's generally the problem most people have. This can be a practice game. Let me see how you hold it so I can tell you what you're doing wrong." Evan laughed

"Oh thanks." Randy laughed and put his beer down

"Constructively."

"Uh-huh." Evan leaned over the table and took his shot. The balls barely moved and Randy held his laugh in

"Well," He coughed. "Your first problem is that you're left handed."

"I can't change that Randy and that's not a problem."

"Okay, okay, don't get defensive."

"I have to defend myself if you're telling me that my being left handed is a problem when it's not." Randy held his hands up

"I apologize. Your being left handed is not the problem. The main problem is that you're not holding it properly so there's no power behind your shot. Do this with your right hand." Randy said leaning over the table and showing Evan the proper way. Evan copied him. "Now, hold the end of it. This part," He moved Evan's hand. "Hold your left hand here. Does that feel better?"

"It does. Like I have more control over the cue."

"Exactly. Now take another shot." This time the balls scattered across the table

"Oh wow. That would have been really awesome if I'd gotten any of them in."

"You will, just give it time." Randy's phone vibrated. "Go ahead and try to clear the table."

John: what are you doing?

Randy: what are you doing? Shouldn't you be pleasing your baby?

John: both of you are my baby's…back to my question

Randy: teaching Ev how to play pool

John: are you really teaching him or doing that shit in movies when the guy leans behind the girl?

Randy: Hm, well this isn't a movie and neither of us are girls so…

John: : /

Randy: what?!

John: don't do anything with him

Randy: oh my god John

John: don't try to make me sound crazy. Leave him alone

Randy: if I don't?

John: if you want to find out go ahead and do it

Randy: I wasn't planning anything but now you're making me want to test you

John: test me

Randy: okay. This conversation's over, btw. Have a good night

"How am I doing?"

"Good. Do you want to start an actual game or practice more?"

"We're not going to play for money are we?"

"No."

"An actual game then." Randy laughed

"Okay. I call solids." After three games, all of which Evan lost; they went upstairs to the den

"What are you going to do now?"

"Huh?"

"Since school is over."

"Oh, I'm going to be an aide for one of my old teachers back at my elementary school. I have to do that for a year before I get my own classroom."

"What grade are you going to teach?"

"Kindergarten and first are my favorites so hopefully one of those. Nothing beyond 5th grade because there's the chance the kids will be bigger than me and I don't want that." Randy laughed

"Sorry. I guess I didn't think about that."

"Well you don't have to worry about it because you're 7 foot tall."

"Hmm, not quite."

"How tall are you?"

"6'5". You're not that small Ev; you just make friends with people who are exceptionally tall thus making you look smaller than you are."

"Thanks for the breakdown." Evan said flipping through the channels. A few hours later John came down looking for Randy and saw him asleep in the den with Evan stretched out his head in Randy's lap and Randy's arm around him. John breathed a sigh of relief. He talked a good game but he really wasn't sure what he would have done had Randy actually gone through with anything

"Randy."

"Huh?"

"Get up." He looked down at Evan and moved his arm quickly

"John I didn't," John smiled. Apparently Randy talked a good game too but wouldn't back it up

"I know. He looks so cute I don't want to wake him."

"Should we just get a blanket for him then?"

"No. Let's just wake him so he can sleep in his room."

"His room?" John shrugged

"He's here enough so yes, that's his room. Evan?" John shook him

"Yea?"

"Wake up. You and Randy fell asleep on the couch." He sat up and stretched

"I better get upstairs then. Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight."

"What time is it?"

"A little after 12. Are you sleeping with me and Cody?"

"On the sheets that the two of you just did God knows what on?"

"Cody already rolled over and fell asleep on the wet spot." Randy laughed

"Rolled over or was pushed?"

"Does it matter? The rest of the bed is dry."

"No, I'll sleep somewhere else but thanks."

"Are you sure?" John said stroking the side of his face. Randy smirked

"Didn't get enough of Cody, huh? Why don't you wake him up?" Randy asked licking John's ear

"Because I want you." John said grabbing Randy by the back of his neck and kissing him hard. He responded by pulling John close by his waist grinding his hips into him. John backed Randy against the wall and fumbled for the doorknob to the room Randy intended to sleep in

"John!"

"Fuck."

"Well he's awake now." John kissed Randy again. "Sweet dreams John."

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Will you now?"

"Yes. We have a date in the morning."

"A date?"

"I'm going to take you out for breakfast like old times…after we have sex." Randy laughed

"John!" They heard Cody whine again

"You better go." Randy kissed John. "Love you."

"Love you too." John went down the hall to the bedroom and saw a naked Cody sitting up in the middle of the bed

"Where did you go?"

"Downstairs. Evan and Randy had fallen asleep so I woke them up."

"Were they naked?!"

"Why would they be naked baby?" John said cuddling Cody into submission

"Because they like each other."

"You think so?"

"I know so. It must be Randy's deep tan." John laughed

"Is that it?" Cody yawned

"Yes. Ran's like one of those cinnamon flavored Teddy Grahams…his color I mean." It was nearly one in the morning but John couldn't stop the laughter that roared from his chest. Cody just snuggled closer to him and closed his eyes. "Goodnight babe."

"Goodnight."

"I love you."

"I love you too." John said kissing Cody

**TBC**

**A/N: Decided I had to post after returning from the SmackDown taping tonight. Hope you enjoy! Thanks again for all of your help ****beezinthetrap**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Morning**

Without an alarm John was able to wake himself up around 8 and slip out of bed. He went down the hall and turned the knob to Randy's door. John walked into the room and saw that the bed was empty but then he heard the toilet flush

"Damn John," Randy said jumping. "You almost scared the shit out of me."

"Well that's better than actually scaring the shit out of you." Randy looked at him as he climbed back in bed

"Are you here to collect?" John crawled onto the bed

"Yep. I barely slept last night."

"Was Cody not good enough?" Randy asked kissing John's chest

"It's not that there are just times that I need you."

"Is that why you can't let either of us go?" He asked as he kissed lower

"Yes. I do love both of you, I don't know why sometimes but I do." Randy took all of John's cock down his throat. "Oh wait, now I remember." Randy slapped John's leg as his head moved up and down. He pulled John's member from his mouth and licked up and down the shaft then alternated between tight squeezes and firm strokes. Randy had John panting in no time and he knew that John could explode any minute but he didn't want that so Randy eased up and started to gently caress John

**"****Why," John could hardly breathe. "Why did you stop doing that?" John watched as a mixture of his essence and Randy's saliva dripped from his mouth and down onto his cock****then Randy started to use his mouth on him again. "Randy…" He looked up at John and saw the older man looking back at him but he didn't stop what he was doing. Watching his cock disappear in and out of his lover's mouth made John hard and watching Randy watch him made him even harder. "Stop baby, please."**

**"****What's wrong?"**

**"****Nothing is wrong, in fact all of that was so very right." John sat up. "Please tell me that you don't need to be prepped because I have to be inside of you right now." Randy got himself comfortable against the pillows**

**"****You don't have to prep me ever. I love it when you just shove your cock inside me." John smirked and did just that. Randy smirked and let his body relax against the bed as John started with slow deliberate strokes. His intent was not to hit Randy's prostate but to tease him by coming close. John leaned down and slipped his tongue in Randy's mouth and they engaged in an unchaste kiss as John moved his hips faster and faster. He felt Randy moving his hips in time with his. The fact that they were always in tune with each other made John fall in love with Randy all over again. He came up for air and pushed deeper as he did**

**"****Fuck John." Randy whimpered. "You're amazing baby." He said running his hands up and down John's arms. He threw his head back and moved faster as he felt his orgasm approaching. John needed Randy to cum before he did. Wrapping one of his large hands around Randy's member and pumped it until Randy twisted his hands in the sheets and yelled out John's name. He collapsed on top of Randy as his orgasm ripped through his body**

**"****Randy?"**

**"****Yes John?"**

**"****Can we take a quick nap before we go for breakfast?" Randy laughed**

**"****Sure but I need to clean up first."**

**"****Yea," John said with his eyes closed. "You do that, I'll be here…asleep." A while later Randy felt someone shaking him awake. He opened his eyes and was met with a pair of crystal blue ones. Cody smiled**

**"****What do you want?"**

**"****Breakfast.****Are you getting up?"**

**"****Yes but when I get up I'm heading to the shower and then John and I are going out for breakfast. You and Evan can eat cereal."**

**"****But I don't want cereal. Make me food Randy." Cody whined**

**"****No. You don't know how to make a pancake?"**

**"****I'm sure I could if I Googled 'how to make a pancake' but I like it when you make them. You shake your hips when you stir the batter and it's cute." John laughed and they both looked over. "Make him get up John."**

**"****He told you he was getting up."**

**"****I mean now. What time are you guys leaving? You can whip up something before you go right?"**

**"****No now get out of here."**

**"****Randy." He said running his fingers over Randy's abs and turning on the charm. "Pancakes please."**

"I said no now go away before I put your head through a wall."

"You better go Cody before Randy makes a drive-thru window using your head."

"You're both horrible people." When Cody left the room John sat upright

"Well now I'm awake."

"I know. I could have slept for at least another 30-40 minutes…fucking pancakes." Randy and John showered together and left for the diner where they used to meet

"This is weird."

"What?"

"We came here in the same car and Cody knows about you."

"Ah yes," Randy said looking over the menu. "The last time we came here you were still sneaking around."

"This feels a lot better."

"Why didn't you just tell us when we met that you wanted to date more than one person?"

"Would you have gone along with that?"

"I don't know. The girls I was dating when I met you went along with it."

"What happened with them?"

"I have a rule that I won't date girls while I'm dating a guy and since I slept with you the night we met I had to break up with them."

"But what if I didn't want to date you since you did give it up at our first meeting?"

"That works both ways John. You gave it up too…and you were going to date me whether you liked it or not." John laughed. "And if memory serves, you came up to me on the dance floor and grabbed me."

"That is correct. You looked hot and if you moved like that while dancing I could only imagine how you would move under me."

"Stop talking dirty John or we're going to have to go out to the car." John smiled. "How did you meet Cody?" John sighed

"How did I meet Cody?"

"I believe that's what I just said."

"I'd had a meeting near campus and I was really hungry afterward so I stopped at a little deli on the corner and I was in front of him in line. He dropped his money and a quarter rolled away so I stopped it with my foot and picked it up. I hadn't paid any attention to him until I handed the money back to him and saw his eyes. He said thank you and I thought his lisp was the cutest thing I'd ever heard."

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"Of course the two of you meeting sounds like some corny movie. How did it progress from him spitting out his thanks all over you?" John laughed

"He doesn't spit when he talks and you know it."

"I'm waiting."

"Being the smooth guy that I am, I reached over and tucked the money back in his wallet and paid for his lunch. We ended up eating together out on the little patio they have and I asked for his number before I left. He couldn't resist my charm and gave it to me. I thought he was cute and I still do."

"When did you find out he was a virgin?"

"The second time he came over to the house. I didn't mind at all,"

"Because you had Ted and me for sex." John shrugged

"It was fun getting him to experiment and finding out what he liked because he had no idea."

"Such an angel he is."

"Shut up Randy." John's phone rang so he checked it. "What the fuck?"

"What?"

"It's the security company. Hello? Yea? No, there are two people there right now. A fire?!" Randy's phone rang

"Hello? He what?! Are the two of you okay? Of course you did. Of course he did. Do we need to come home? Okay, thanks for the call. Bye."

"We have to go."

"No we don't. Evan just called me and said that he put the fire out. Cody set the stove on fire and the flames burned part of the microwave. The alarm company dispatched the fire department to be safe."

"Jesus Christ."

"I may need to stay in a hotel tonight."

"Why?"

"He set my stove on fire John! I'm going to snap his neck like a twig if I see him!" John looked around the diner

"Stop yelling babe. I'll get a company to come in and assess the damage and if it can't be fixed I'll get a new microwave and stove…top of the line."

"I mean what the fuck? Never in my life have I ever…" Randy sighed. "This is why I can't with him John. I'm going to end up moving out because of him."

"Randy please calm down." Randy sighed and leaned back against the booth

"John,"

"Yes baby?"

"I like Cody, more often than not now…he's grown on me but honestly there are times when I would like to stomp a hole in him. This is one of those times and I'm not sure if you could even stop me from doing it."

"I don't want you to leave."

"I know that you don't but if shit like this keeps happening or anymore of the ridiculous things he does the house is going to be full of tension and I'd rather leave." Randy massaged his temples. "I don't want to leave you John but," John nodded

"I get it. Just please have patience…I don't want to lose you."

"My patience is wearing thin John."

"Please." Randy softened as he looked into John's pleading eyes. His beautiful pleading eyes

"Okay."

"Thank you. Are you going to be able to handle his party today?"

"As long as I avoid him I should be fine." Randy pushed his plate away when the waitress placed it in front of him. John dropped more than enough money on the table to cover their bill. He'd lost his appetite as well. The ride home was silent with Randy staring out the window and John occasionally glancing over trying to read his mood. He couldn't. At times Randy had a volatile disposition and right now that worried John. They arrived home and before John even opened the garage door leading to the house they could both smell Randy's burnt stove top

"Let me handle this Randy."

"He's all yours John. I'm going upstairs because I don't want to see him." John turned the knob and they walked in both heading to the kitchen hoping for the best. Randy reached for John to steady him as he nearly fell over when he saw the kitchen. "Joh, John…how am I,"

"Don't worry about it."

"How will I clean this?"

"Don't worry about it Ran. You don't have to clean it. I'll call a cleaning service and see if they can come today. Baby, I'll get the entire kitchen redone however you want." Randy nodded as if he were in a trance

"I'm going upstairs."

"Okay." John watched as Randy left the kitchen with his head bowed. Now even he wanted to kill Cody. John walked further in and looked around. He stepped around a puddle of water and stared at the sad looking microwave then he looked at the stove. Some of his best meals had come from that stove. Careful not to track any of the water through the house he slipped off his shoes and went to the den

"What the fuck happened?"

"Oh my god John, I was so scared."

"I bet you were now tell me what happened."

"I don't know. I was trying to make bacon and eggs and somehow I knocked the pan over and all the oily stuff from the bacon spilled and the stove went up in flames. It's a good thing Ev was here because I could have burned the house down."

"Yes you could have."

"If Randy had just," John put his hand up and Evan slipped out of the room. "Don't even bring Randy up. He's somewhere between having a meltdown and killing you and you know what Cody, I'm thinking of letting him do it. I have good lawyers and I'm sure if he pleads temporary insanity he could get away with it."

"John it's not that bad."

"There are puddles of water and holes knocked in my kitchen walls Cody! How is that not bad?!" Cody flinched and stared at John

"I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." John was about to lose it

"Stay away from Randy."

"For how long?"

"Forever's the only answer I can give you right now." John went to his office and found a cleaning company who would come out on a Saturday and had knowledge on fire damage

"Randy?"

"Yea?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I have a headache and I feel like my eyeballs are going to pop out of my head." John lay next to him and started to rub his back

"I told Cody to stay away from you forever."

"That sounds about right."

"And a cleaning company is coming in about an hour to clean the kitchen."

"Okay."

"Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Water and something for this headache."

"I'll be right back." John stayed with Randy until he fell asleep. He watched the man for a while enjoying the peaceful look that adorned his face. Randy was beautiful. High cheek bones, gorgeous dark lashes and a magnificent pair of lips that most of the time formed a smirk that made John's knees weak. He was roused from his thoughts when he heard a soft knock at the door

"Come in." He said loud enough for the person to hear but low enough as to not wake Randy. Cody opened the door a smidge and peeked his head inside. "What?"

"People are here for my party and I wanted to come in and change quickly." John looked toward the closet

"Go ahead." Cody walked at a fast clip to the closet and ducked inside. He changed quickly and then came back out

"Are you going to come down for the party?"

"I'll be down." Cody nodded

"Well I know that you're mad at me so I won't ask when you're coming down. If you're still here when Randy wakes up can you make sure that he gets this?" He asked handing John a folded piece of paper

"Sure." John said taking the paper and placing it on the table not giving it a second thought or glance

"Thanks." Cody walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. John sighed

"What is it?"

"I knew you weren't asleep."

"I wish I was. What did he give you?" John reached over and grabbed the paper

"This." He handed it to Randy

"You can go down there if you want John. I don't need you to babysit me." Randy said as he unfolded the paper

"I'm not babysitting you but you did have me worried earlier."

"I could still kill Cody so don't go getting all relaxed just yet."

"I know you can. You and I are going to sleep in here tonight because right now you're my main concern and I'm pissed as well." Randy laughed

"The little twerp wrote me an apology letter."

"Did he?"

"Yes." He handed John the paper and John read it

_Randy –_

_I'm sorry about ruining your kitchen and I'm sorry that more often than not I'm a complete brat and get on your nerves. That's just my personality, I think. I'll do whatever it is that I need to or that you need me to in order for you to get your oasis back the way you want it. I will miss your delicious meals in the meantime. Oh, I'm sorry that you had to hear about me setting your kitchen on fire from Evan, he told me to call you but I was too scared. You can be very scary. I don't know if it's intentional or just the way you come across. If I had to take a guess though I would say it's more intentional. Anyway, again I'm sorry about the kitchen and I'm sorry that I made you mad at me. I don't like feeling as if you're really going to kill me. It makes my stomach hurt. I'd like it if you came down to my party but I'll totally understand it if you didn't. Sorry Ran_

_- Cody_

John laughed and handed the paper back to Randy

"I don't even know how I feel about that."

"Um, well it was certainly written by Cody."

"It does have his flare."

"Are you going to forgive him?"

"I'm absolutely sure that I will but it won't be today."

"After you get a new kitchen?" Randy smiled

"Maybe then I will."

"We're going to be eating a lot of take-out for a while." John said getting off the bed

"I might be able to work around the damage." John grimaced. "What?"

"You haven't seen the place since it was cleaned. You're not going to be doing much of anything except using the fridge." Randy grabbed John's pillow and put it over his face to cover the scream he let out. "Baby,"

"Don't baby me right now John. I need to be alone."

"I'm going to change and I'll get out of your way."

"Thank you."

**Later**

John: baby?

Randy: yes?

John: u ok?

Randy: I'm fine…just watching TV

John: do you need anything?

Randy: maybe in a bit. I'm getting hungry. Will you bring me food?

John: of course but I think that you should come down

Randy: John

John: not for Cody

Randy: then who would I be coming down there for?

John: you. He has a lot of cute friends

Randy: oh has he?

John: yes

Randy: I'm going to jump in the shower. See you in 20

John: : )

Randy took a quick shower then went to the closet for an outfit; something that made him look nice but looked casual like he just threw it on. He didn't want to go down there looking as if his intention was to ogle Cody's friends although that's exactly what he was going to do. Randy smoothed out his shirt and checked himself in the mirror

"This'll work." He said to his reflection. He slipped on his sneakers which coincidentally, or not, matched his shirt perfectly, shut the TV off and went down to the backyard

"Glad you could make it."

"Glad I could be here." Randy said letting his eyes scan the yard behind his dark sunglasses

"How long did it take you to get this outfit together?"

"I just threw it on." John laughed

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a bad liar?"

"No because I don't lie."

"Except just now."

"Except just now."

"If you can't watch them without drooling then you need to go back in the house."

"What?" Randy said distracted

"You're practically drooling over here."

"Who's that?"

"Where?"

"Right there John. I can't point…that little blond one."

"Oh, his name is Dolph."

"His shorts are clinging in all the right places."

"I'm afraid to look."

"You have to look John. For the love of God look." John relented and looked over

"Oh my god."

"He's absolute perfection. I want him."

"Want him to what?"

"Get in my lap preferably."

"I don't think he's gay Randy." Randy smirked

"Not yet anyway. You give me five minutes, ten if he's a little reluctant and I'll have him begging for it."

"Are you guys' perving on my friends?" John and Randy both jumped at the sound of Cody's voice

"No." John answered quickly

"Hell yes I am. You ruined my fucking kitchen so I can do what I want. If I decide to take one of them upstairs, dress him in your clothes and fuck them on your pillow, you'll deal with it." Tears flooded up and Cody quickly wiped them away

"You don't have to be so mean Randy. I said that I was sorry and you know that I didn't do it on purpose."

"Didn't John tell you to stay away from me?"

"I came over here to ask John something."

"What do you need Cody?"

"I can't remember now."

"That sounds about right. Who's manning the bar, I'm going to get a drink."

"How long is he going to be mad with me John?" Cody asked after Randy had walked away

"I don't know. He said that he would forgive you just not today."

"How long are you going to be mad?"

"I don't know Cody. Surely not as long as Randy will be…I just can't believe you. I'm in shock I guess."

"I'll stay in a guest room tonight then."

"Yea, I was going to talk to you about that later."

"Still love me right?"

"Absolutely." John said wrapping his arms around Cody and giving him a kiss. Cody nuzzled John's neck and placed a kiss near his ear. "Stop it Codes."

"What?"

"You're not going to cute your way out of this. Give it time."

"Are you the bartender?" Someone asked walking up to Randy at the bar

"Not officially but if you need a drink I can make you one."

"A simple sex on the beach is fine."

"How about sex in a hot tub?" He smiled

"I don't know if I've had that before." Randy smirked

"I'll give it to you."

"What's your name?"

"Randy."

"Oh, you live here with Cody and John."

"I do."

"Cody almost burned your kitchen down today."

"Yes he did. How did you know?"

"He told us. We've heard about you so when we got here and you weren't outside we asked about you. He said that you were mad at him for setting the kitchen on fire."

"I am." Randy said looking him in the eyes as he shook the cocktail shaker

"Hey Randy." Evan said walking up

"Hey Ev." Randy said not taking his eyes off the other man. He placed the strainer over the shaker and poured the drink into a glass. Evan watched the entire scene before him. Randy pushed the glass toward the other man. "Taste it." Evan's eyes darted back and forth. This was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen but then again Randy made everything look hotter than it actually was. The man brought the glass to his lips and took a sip of the concoction

"It's delicious." He said using his index finger to wipe what little of the drink that had dribbled down his chin. He sucked the finger into his mouth to get the excess. "Don't want to waste it." Evan spoke up

"Randy, have you met Justin?" For the first time since the man sat down Randy broke eye contact with him and looked at Evan

"Justin?"

"Yes."

"Yea, you just made me a drink." Randy looked back at Justin

"No, we hadn't formally met." Justin stuck his hand out and Randy wrapped his around in what to some would have appeared to be a handshake. Evan thought their fingers had just mated

"Thank you for the drink Randy."

"Sure. Just let me know if you need more." Justin smiled over his shoulder as he walked away. Randy turned and was met by a glare from Evan. "What?"

"Anything with two legs and a penis, huh?" Randy laughed

"No. Cody just happens to have really cute friends." He said running the backs of his fingers across Evan's face

"Quit it Randy."

"Why? You like it."

"That's not the point." Randy laughed. "And leave Justin alone."

"Why? Do you like him?"

"…no."

"You do. Where's he from? His accent's sexy."

"South Africa."

"Never been with a South African."

"I'm going to hurt you." Randy laughed

"Why? What did I do?" He asked picking Evan up and setting him on the bar

"I told you to leave him alone."

"But you said that you didn't like him so what's the big deal?" Randy asked stepping between Evan's legs. "And I'm sure if I asked John nicely he'd let me take care of the both of you."

"Cody?"

"Yea?"

"What's Randy doing?" Cody looked toward the bar

"Oh, flirting with Evan. He flirts with everyone. I don't think he can help it. It's like a sickness or something."

"You and John are okay with that?"

"What can I do about it? Besides, John's my boyfriend, not him."

"And John doesn't care?" Cody shrugged

"John knows that he's a flirt but he wouldn't cheat."

"Well that sucks." Cody looked over

"I'm not even sure I want to know what you mean by that Zack."

"Hm, probably not."

"Why do you have to be so hot?" Randy smirked

"I don't know. It's a gift and a curse but most definitely a gift."

"And you use it for evil. You're a horrible person Randy."

"No I'm not." He said rubbing his hands up and down Evan's thighs

"Can I get a drink or do I have to come behind the bar and let you cop a feel?" Randy smiled at John

"I'd like it if you came behind the bar and let me cop a feel."

"No. Make me a drink."

"What would you like John?"

"Surprise me but it better not be whatever that shit was you mixed up for that really tan kid that just left."

"No sex in a hot tub?" John smirked

"That sounds wonderful but maybe later. I'd like a drink right now." Randy made John a whiskey sour. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Are you going to get a drink Evan or let Randy molest you?"

"I'm being molested right now."

"You should probably do at least a shot then. Being felt up will go down a lot easier."

"Do two shots because then _you'll_ go down a lot easier." John laughed and Evan covered his face with his hands

"You just don't quit do you?"

"Nope. I can go for a pretty long time."

"This exchange between the two of you might be better than the actual party."

"Do you want to hang out over here with us? Make our twosome into a nice little threesome?"

"I will until Cody finds me and drags me somewhere else."

"Aww, is he showing you off to his friends?"

"I guess you could call it that. I've met a few of them before."

"Hey Ev?"

"Yes?"

"Is Dolph gay?"

"I'm not going to tell you. You can wonder about it for the rest of the day." John laughed

"It doesn't really matter. If I want him, I'll have him. I just thought that I would ask first."

"Do you hear this John?"

"I hear every word. There's no harm in talking and that's all Randy's going to do unless he wants me to punch him in the face."

"You'd punch me John?"

"Hard…right in your fucking face."

"But I like him."

"No you don't. You don't know him."

"By like him I meant like his face and his body and the way those wet board shorts outline his ass and cup his package. Looks to be a nice size too."

"Make my next drink a double."

"Oh John."

"You have a dirty mouth Randy."

"I know. I'm sorry…you can punish me later for it." Evan groaned

"Oh god, are you guys going to be really loud? I should probably sleep downstairs."

"You probably should. Punishments are the worst."

"Is that when you speak Spanish?"

"Si Evan. Hace John muy caliente. Lo impulsa una locura y a su vez John libras me más." Evan looked at John

"Do you know what he said?"

"I don't have a clue and I like it that way."

"Just know that it was very hot."

"Everything he says in Spanish sounds hot to me. I'm actually ready to take him upstairs right now."

"Ay papi!" Evan giggled

"Stop it Randy."

"Lo siento."

"He says he sorry."

"I accept your apology but no more Spanish please."

"A continuación voy a guardarla para esta noche."

"Randy says he'll save it for tonight. I hope my iPod is charged because you guys," Randy and John laughed at Evan. They all looked over when they heard someone scream. It was Cody. One of his friends had him hoisted over his head and was heading toward the pool

"No!" Cody yelled before being thrown in

"He's going to be so mad when he gets out."

"I know." Randy said laughing. Cody emerged from the pool looking none-to-happy

"Oh, hey boy hey." Evan laughed at Randy

"I know. I've never looked at Cody that way but his clothes clinging to him like that…he looks kinda good." Cody sloshed over to John with his lip poked out

"Aw, come here – wait." John held his hands up to stop Cody from touching him then took his shirt off. Someone whistled. "Okay." He said opening his arms to the young man

"Why is everyone being mean to me today?"

"Oh relax Cody. It was a joke. Stop being so uptight."

"Great. Now you're starting in on me."

"Shut up," John said brushing Cody's hair back. "I thought this was your graduation party, not a pity party."

"Do you want me to get you a change of clothes Cody?" He nodded against John's chest

"Please."

"Does it matter what it is?"

"No because all he wears are polo shirts and shorts."

"This is true."

"Ev." Cody whined. "Don't agree with Randy."

"Sorry. You put me up here Randy, get me down."

"Jump."

"No. The ground is wet and if I jump I could slip and hurt myself."

"You make a good point." Randy smirked and pulled Evan toward him by his waist so that Evan's legs were around him then slid him all the way off the bar

"You're a terrible boyfriend Randy." John said when Evan was gone

"What are you talking about?"

"What the fuck was that? I mean, I'm sitting right here you asshole."

"So if I did it behind your back that would make it better?"

"Fuck you Randy. You know that's not what I meant."

"John,"

"Stop it Randy."

"I'm sorry."

"I swear I'm going to need a solo vacation to recuperate from the two of you. I have a pyromaniac on one side and a nymphomaniac on the other."

"I set one stove on fire John. That hardly classifies me as a pyromaniac."

"One stove and you melted a microwave."

"Still doesn't make me a pyro."

"Codes!" Evan called from the door

"Stop whining and go change your clothes."

**Later that night**

Randy stepped out of the bathroom after his shower. He'd been unusually quiet after pissing John off. John was never mad at him so he knew to tread lightly. Randy pulled the blanket back on his side of the bed and slipped in between the cool crisp sheets. John watched him as he silently picked up his iPad and turned it on to get a little reading done before bed

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Randy looked at John with confusion written all over his face

"I asked you what you were doing."

"I wanted to read a little before going to bed."

"No."

"No?"

"Nope. You're being quiet for a reason right?"

"You're mad at me and for the most part I have no filter so I'm keeping quiet."

"Why am I mad at you?" Randy shrugged

"My relentless flirting with Evan?"

"Your shameless flirting with Evan is more like it."

"Okay, my shameless flirting with Evan. Let me apologize John."

"Save it. Strip."

"But I'm only wearing my underwear."

"And I want them off. Now!" Randy couldn't take his eyes off John as he wiggled out of the briefs and slid them down his long legs. John smirked when he saw that Randy was already sporting a semi hard-on

"You're going to torture me somehow aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask how?"

"Sure you can."

"How are you going to do it?"

"You know all of the stuff you like? Like me slamming into you repeatedly?"

"Yes." Randy shuddered as John ran his fingers up and down his legs

"I'm not going to do any of that. You'll get it how I want to give it to you. You can yell my name as loud as you want, give me any direction you want, you can even dig your nails into my skin until I bleed but I won't move any slower or faster no matter what you say." John was slowly stroking Randy now. "I want you on the brink Randy, I want you to feel as if you're about to explode and then, odds are, I'll deny you that explosion." He reached over toward his night stand and maneuvered around but Randy couldn't see what he was doing. John crawled down the bed and started to lick and suck Randy's ball sac. He heard the man moan above him. He flattened his tongue and licked up and down the shaft. John licked the precum that was steadily flowing from the slit before taking Randy into his mouth completely

"Oh fuck John! Wha, what, oh my god, what the fuck's in your mouth?!" John bobbed his head up and down on his lover's engorged cock. "John. John…I don't know what, fuck you're gonna make me cum." John stopped what he was doing and looked up and Randy

"Already?"

"Yes. What's in your mouth?" He asked panting. John slowly stuck his tongue out revealing a little white, curiously strong mint on the tip of his tongue. Randy laughed. "Fuck you Cena. I'll make you pay for that." John put two fingers in Randy's face

"Do me a solid and get those nice and wet for me." Randy sucked the digits into his mouth and coated them with his saliva. John groaned when he felt Randy's tongue slide in between his fingers. He squeezed the tongue with his fingers. "Don't be cute!" Randy stopped sucking the fingers as if they were John's cock and did what was asked of him

"You know that you don't have to prep me John." Randy said when John pulled his fingers out

"I know. I'm going to do it because you don't want me to." He said slipping one finger inside. He fingered the hole slowly having no intention of touching or getting anywhere near Randy's prostate

"More John." He pulled his finger out

"I'm not doing anything you ask me to do." He pushed the finger back inside this time moving it faster. John could watch Randy writhe and listen to him whimper all day. He pumped the finger faster then slipped the other inside working them together

"Oh god you're going to kill me." John moved his fingers even faster. "Harder please." John slowed his fingers to a stop

"What did I say?"

"I'm sorry. I forgot. Don't stop please." Without warning John pushed his fingers deep inside Randy and brushed those nerves. Randy clawed the sheets, squeezed John's pillow and scratched his own thighs. There was no way he could complain because everything John was doing felt amazing but he wanted it hard and fast and he knew John wasn't going to give him that. He tried to push himself down on the fingers and John pulled them out leaving Randy laying there. "I can't believe you're enjoying this as much as you are."

"So are you." John said as he pushed his cock into Randy's stretched hole. He took a few deep breaths through his nose in order to fight off the urge to pound the man beneath him. John leaned down to kiss Randy as he slowly thrust in and out. The urge to pound him became stronger as he listened to the younger man's moans and gasps. Randy wrapped his legs around John's waist and he pushed deeper. Randy was enjoying himself but he needed John to move faster and he knew exactly how to make him do it. He moved his hips to match John's thrusts. Each time John was all the way in Randy would clench his inner muscles. "Fuck Randy!" John quickly pulled out and moved to the side of the bed

"What are you doing?"

"I knew that you would try something so," John climbed back on the bed and slipped a cockring on Randy. "I had this at the ready."

"You didn't trust me John?"

"Fuck no."

"I'm hurt."

"You will be. But look at it this way, you get what you want which is me completely dominating you and I get what I want…which is the denial of your release." John said as he slammed back into Randy and his back arched off the bed

"Fuck yes! Give it to me hard John!" He pulled Randy to the edge of the bed and let him have it. "John, let me cum please!" John just kept up his furious pace. Randy's whimpers and begging only served to turn John on more. "Ay dios mio! John, fuck…no más por favor!"

"Fuck!" John yelled as he pulled the cockring off. He and Randy climaxed together. John pulled out and fell to the side of Randy. "Fucking Spanish." He mumbled as Randy leaned over and kissed him

"I plan on learning French too." John just groaned

**Next Morning**

John woke up slowly when he felt extra weight on him. About 200 pounds of extra weight

"Good morning Cody."

"Good morning John."

"What are you doing in here?" He asked wrapping his arms around the smaller man

"I missed you. I wish Randy weren't mad at me so I could have slept in here with you guys."

"Aw, baby, I'm sorry you couldn't but he's really mad."

"You were mad too though. It's not fair when it's two against one." Cody said looking up at John pouting

"It wasn't two against one. There are no teams in this house. I don't think you understand the gravity of what you did or what could have happened. What if Evan wasn't able to put the fire out?"

"I don't know. All of our stuff would have been destroyed."

"Or something could have happened to you and/or Evan."

"Did Randy read my letter?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"And what? He said that he would forgive you but not today which was yesterday."

"Probably not today either."

"Probably not."

"What are we going to do about his kitchen?"

"We? How are you going to contribute?"

"I don't know. I want to do something to help."

"You could do two things Cody," Both men looked over at Randy who they thought was sleeping

"What?"

"You could a) shut the fuck up so I can go back to sleep or b) blow me so I can go back to sleep." Cody rolled his eyes

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up, princess." Before John even realized what happened Cody was on the floor with Randy on top of him hands around his throat

"Randy! Get off of him!" John yelled trying to pry Randy's hands from around Cody's poor neck

"He's going…to kill – me." Cody choked out. John picked Randy up and practically threw him across the room

"I'm a princess you little bitch?!"

"Jesus Randy! You could have killed him."

"You're right, I could have and if I wanted to he'd be dead right now. Aarrhg!" He stormed to the bathroom and slammed the door. John turned back to Cody and saw him sobbing while cradled in Evan's arms

"What happened John?"

"I don't even know to be honest with you." In the bathroom Randy showered and brushed his teeth at a breakneck speed. He didn't bother shaving…he had to get out of that house. Leaving the bathroom Randy went to the closet and threw on a t-shirt and some basketball shorts; he walked past everyone in the room and left the house entirely.

"He's really pissed."

"Astute observation Evan. You're already on his shit list Cody; did you have to call him princess?"

"Don't, don't make this my, my fault John." Cody said hiccupping

"I understand that you were just choked but it kinda is your fault."

"He told me to blow him John."

"Technically he didn't. It was just an option." Evan stifled his laugh

"Are you kidding me right now?"

"No, I'm not."

**Hours Later**

John: I'm tired of giving you your space. I'm worried baby, where are you?

Randy: I'm okay John

John: I didn't ask if you were okay

Randy: not in so many words but isn't that that gist of it?

John: sometimes I hate how fucking smart you are

Randy: I know ; )

John: have you eaten?

Randy: yes. John I'm fine

John: well are you going to come home?

Randy: yes

John: tonight?

Randy: don't know

John: I hope that you do but if not I get it

Randy: you're very understanding John. Admirable quality

John: anyway, I'm taking the boys out for dinner

Randy: enjoy

John: I'll talk to you later. I love you

Randy: okay. I love you too…very much John, which is why I didn't kill that little son of a bitch

John: am I a bad person for laughing at that?

Randy: lol, nope

John: come home baby

Randy: I told you I would

John: I mean tonight

Randy: we'll see. Go have dinner. I need to think

John: okay

As John was nearing the driveway he pushed the garage door opener and saw Randy's car parked in its spot. He breathed a sigh of relief

"Oh, Randy's back guys."

"Joy." Cody mumbled. "Does this mean I'll get to sleep in a guest room _again_ tonight?"

"If Randy's in the master bedroom then yes you will have to sleep in a guest room."

"I'm sleeping with you then Evan."

"Okay Codes."

"Can you go in and check for me John? If Randy's in the room I'd like it if you could get me something to sleep in. I'm not in the mood to be attacked again." John rolled his eyes and opened the bedroom door. He saw Randy lying on his side watching television. John just went to the closet, pulled out bed clothes and something for Cody to wear when he woke up so that he wouldn't have to come in the bedroom come morning

"Why I do believe that was awfully kind of you. Thank you and goodnight sir." Cody said turning on his heel

"When did you become Scarlett O' Hara? Get over here." He pulled Cody to him. "Give me a kiss."

"I shouldn't kiss you,"

"But you will."

"Because this is really unfair John." Cody kissed him

"I know it is. I would like to have both of my boys in bed with me but I have to keep you apart. I want us all happy and I really don't want us fighting with each other."

"Poor you John."

"Yes, poor me." John kissed him. "This is not going according to plan."

"Goodnight John."

"Goodnight baby." John went back to his bedroom and made sure to lock the door behind him. He went to the bathroom and took a hot relaxing shower then crawled in bed with Randy who scooted closer allowing John to wrap an arm around him

"I love you Randy."

"I know you do John."

"And I'm sorry that I'm completely selfish."

"What?"

"Don't act like you don't know that I'm selfish. I want both you and Cody and I'd never be able to choose between either of you."

"Who's asking you to choose John?"

"No one, I'm just saying. When things are going great between the three of us I feel like what we have is perfect but then there are those times, like when you tried to kill Cody this morning, that I feel one of you is going to get fed up and leave."

"You mean me."

"I mean you."

"I don't want to leave you John, ever, but I will not promise you that one day I won't. With no way to see into the future I can't do that. I love you. Maybe more than you deserve but the fact is that I do and I always will. Believe it or not, I don't want to fight with Cody. I'd like it if the three of us could sleep in bed together all the time but that little fuckface is always doing something to piss me off. While I truly believe he got what was coming to him, I should not have put my hands on him and I'll apologize…when I'm able to look at him and not want to rip his eyes out of his head."

"He'll be surprised by that."

"Why? I'm a nice guy." John bit his tongue

"You're nice enough; let's just leave it at that." Randy laughed. "What did you do today?"

"I drove around for at least an hour and a half before I got hungry then I stopped for breakfast. I ate at a little diner I found, they make a fantastic egg white omelet. Afterwards I went to the bookstore and read for a while. Had a chai latte then read some more…saw an ex of mine in the magazine section so I talked to him for a while. I bought him two magazines, Car and Driver and Motor Trend,"

"Are you telling me this to piss me off?"

"What? No, why would I do that?"

"Because you're pissing me off."

"It's not like we did anything John."

"Anyway, what else did you do?"

"I went to the foreign language section and picked up some books on the French language and I bought the French edition of Rosetta stone."

"Oh wonderful." Randy smiled to himself

"So I say in about two months I'll be speaking French too…my brain is like a sponge."

"Heaven help me."

**Three Weeks Later**

Evan walked into the kitchen and saw Randy sitting at the kitchen table

"Hey Ran."

"Hi Evan."

"Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm trying to decide what finish I'd like best on the new cabinets."

"Well would you prefer a light or dark wood?"

"Dark." Evan moved all of the light wood samples and Randy laughed

"I'm sure that would be helpful."

"I think so." Randy went back to looking at the samples. "Randy?" He looked up at Evan

"You want something to eat don't you?" He smiled

"Yes."

"I can only make you a sandwich since I don't have an oven."

"A sandwich is perfect actually. I'm going to take a picture and put it on my Instagram."

"What?"

"My followers on Instagram like the sandwiches you make."

"How did my sandwich end up on Instagram?"

"I posted it. It was perfect and I wanted to preserve it so I put it there."

"Oh my word. Turkey is okay right?"

"Yep. I like turkey." Just then something dawned on Randy and he turned toward Evan

"Ev, you do know that Cody isn't here right?"

"Yes." Randy laughed. "If you're that comfortable here why don't you just move in? We've already designated that room as yours. No one goes in there when you're not here. Hell, I've even done laundry that you've left here."

"Is it a blue RVCA shirt?"

"I don't know. I didn't catalog the stuff. It's up in your room." Randy put the sandwich in front of Evan and Evan took his phone out. Randy just shook his head

"I'm thirsty."

"Don't even think that I'm going to get up and get you a drink."

"I would never." Evan got up and went to the refrigerator, the only thing in the kitchen that worked

"Hey guys." John said walking into the kitchen

"Hey babe."

"Hi J." John looked over at Evan

"You do know that Cody isn't here right Evan."

"Yea." He said chewing his sandwich

"Why don't you just move in since you're so comfortable here?"

"That's what I said." Randy added not looking up from the appliance catalog

"Am I really here that much?"

"Yes!" They answered in unison

"And I saw your Instagram…being a photographer Randy, you would be proud of the angles and filter he used."

"I'm proud of you Evan. What's my budget John?"

"I'm not giving you a budget. Just take my credit card and get whatever it is you need."

"So I can build my dream kitchen? Even if it's $250,000?"

"Yes, even if its $250,000 but I know that you can have a dream kitchen without it costing that much."

"I was just checking." John went up to the bedroom to change out of his work clothes leaving Randy and Evan in the kitchen

"Hey Ev, I need your opinion."

"Okay."

"For the front of the cabinets, would you have all of them glass or just a few…maybe the corner ones?"

"Personally I wouldn't have any of them be glass but I'm not as neat and orderly as you are. Glass fronts come with a lot of responsibility…all of your dishes have to match, be spotless…perfectly lined up and in a row. I couldn't handle it."

"I could. That sounds perfect."

"For you yes but you don't put the dishes away do you?"

"Shit…I know Cody won't make sure they look perfect and I'll want to punch him if they're not. John says that I can't punch him."

"No, punching him wouldn't be a good idea." Randy threw one catalog to the side

"Well I guess that's out of the question…or,"

"Let it go Randy."

"Hey you guys." Cody said walking into the kitchen

"Hey."

"Why do you look so glum?" Randy asked as Cody sat next to him and rested his head on his shoulder

"I'm annoyed."

"With? Is having a job not really working for you?"

"Hush Randy and it's not that, it's one of the teachers at school. She keeps hitting on me and it's getting on my nerves. I don't like her…even if I were straight I'm pretty sure I wouldn't like her. I don't want to tell her that I'm gay because it's not any of her business but I don't know how to get her to leave me alone."

"What is she doing to you Codes?"

"She tells me I'm cute and compliments me every day on my clothes and how nice they look," He looked up at Randy. "Which I'm blaming on you because you insisted that I get my clothes tailored…couldn't just let me wear them off the rack could you?"

"Clothes look a thousand times better when they're tailored and you do look good in your work clothes."

"Well I like it when you tell me I look good in my clothes not her. She makes me feel naked and I know she's looking at my butt and my, you know."

"Your butt looks really good in your slacks and you bulge a little."

"I what?!" Evan started laughing

"You've never looked at it?"

"No! I just get dressed and go." Randy shrugged

"It's there, I've seen it."

"And you didn't tell me?!"

"I thought you knew. What's the big deal?"

"I need new pants."

"You're not getting new pants because as long as they're tailored you'll have the same issue."

"Maybe different underwear would help."

"I say you don't wear any underwear…give that bitch a little show."

"I can't do that. I'm not you."

"How about I come up there sporadically and we'll see if she gets the hint?"

"Would you really?"

"Sure. You should feel comfortable where you work."

"Thanks Randy."

"No problem." As if it just hit him Cody looked over at Evan

"How long have you been here?" Evan checked his watch

"Less than an hour."

"You should just move in since this is like another home to you." Randy started laughing

"What's so funny?"

"Randy said I should and when John came home he said the same thing to me."

"Well you're here often enough and no one uses that room except you."

"Hey baby."

"Hi John."

"So do you want the room painted or need new furniture?" John looked at Evan

"Did you decide to move in?"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Well Cody just said the same thing we did." John shrugged

"Hey Ran, I need a really big favor from you."

"Consider it done."

"You don't even know what it is Randy."

"Doesn't matter. I know John's not going to ask me to do anything ridiculous so I'll do it."

"The hotel in Tampa Bay is reopening next week and I'd like some pictures taken of it for the paper."

"Okay." Randy said as he licked his finger and turned another page

"Also, I set up a meeting with the contractor and designer for tomorrow. You need to get a move on with this kitchen because I'm sick of having take-out and your gorgeous sandwiches."

"But John I haven't,"

"No buts, I know that you haven't picked out all the shit you need to pick out…that's why I hired the designer."

"She better not stifle my creativity John."

"She won't because she's here to help and if she does you let me know and I will fire her."

"Vous êtes tellement bon pour moi. Merci."

"Fuck Randy."

"When did you learn French?"

"I'm learning French."

"Are you doing it just to turn John on?"

"That's 90% of the reason I'm doing it, yes." Cody and Evan started to laugh

"How do you say make me a sandwich in French?"

"John."

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who are still reading! …and to my editor: beez**


	4. 4

**Two Weeks Later**

John came home to a U-Haul truck blocking his side of the garage and a full on kitchen remodel. Dust flying everywhere, loud talking and tons of banging. How he ever let Randy talk him into adding an extension on to the kitchen he'd never know. Actually he knew, Randy didn't really have to convince him because truth be told, when John purchased the house he didn't think that the kitchen was large enough but he couldn't cook so he didn't really care. Besides, he wanted Randy and Cody to have whatever they wanted and if Randy wanted a bigger kitchen then he would get a bigger kitchen. He walked in the house and pushed back the heavy gauge plastic being used as a make-shift door and saw Randy and the contractor leaning over a saw horse looking at the new floor plan. John stood there staring at Randy's ass for a while when he noticed the contractor place his hand on the small of his back and rub back and forth. He wasn't sure if Randy was into the touch or completely oblivious to it. He was going to go with oblivious since Randy was animatedly talking about something. John was jealous. No one was supposed to touch his boys. He walked over and said hello while casually peeling the contractors fingers from his man

"Oh hey babe!" Randy said kissing John soundly on the lips

"Hey." He hit the contractor with a hard glare that held a loud warning. The man blinked and John saw his Adam's apple bob up and down

"Lenny said that they're going to install the cabinets tomorrow and that the appliances should be on the shipping truck tomorrow as well."

"Oh good, we'll be on our way back to normal around here in no time."

"I know!" Randy said excitedly. John had to smile, he'd never seen Randy so happy or excited about anything. Who knew that a kitchen would do it? "I want to look at some fabric samples with you."

"For what?"

"The breakfast banquette."

"Where's that going?"

"Right here." Randy said pointing to a corner on the floor plan

"Oh, okay. How about we do it after dinner?" Randy nodded. "Why's there a U-Haul blocking the garage?"

"Evan's moving his stuff in."

"Oh yea. I completely forgot."

"Is that okay?"

"Yea, of course. I'm going to go up and change okay?"

"Sure babe." On his way to the bedroom John peeked in Evan's room and saw he and Cody unpacking boxes

"Hey guys."

"Hi John."

"Hey." Cody kissed John

"Sorry about the truck. I thought we'd be done before you got home."

"It's fine. I have to go back out later anyway."

"How was work?"

"Work was good. I'm going to change."

"Okay." Evan turned to Cody when John left the room

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. Maybe he really did have a bad day at work and doesn't want to say."

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked walking in the room

"John seems weird. Are you in trouble?"

"I don't think so. I'm going in there now to ask him because he seemed out of it when I talked to him a minute ago."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah, I'll be okay." Cody let out a breath

"Oh good."

"You're such a wimp Cody."

"I'm not. I just don't talking to him when he's mad." Randy shook his head

"I'll be back." He went down the hall and to the bedroom but didn't see John anywhere. "John?"

"I'm in here." Randy walked to the closet and bit his lip when he saw that John was in the middle of changing his clothes

"What's the matter?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know. It seems like something is wrong with you and I'm not the only one who's noticed so what's up?"

"What am I living with super sleuths?"

"I don't think so."

"I was just a little jealous that's all."

"Huh? Jealous of what; what happened?"

"Lenny had his hand on you when I walked in and I don't want anyone other than myself touching you or Cody. I don't like it."

"Lenny what?"

"He rubbed your back while the two of you were in the kitchen."

"For real? I didn't notice."

"I assumed as much. You were going on about something."

"You're not mad at me are you?" John shook his head. "Well I'm sorry you had to see that and if I'd noticed I definitely would have said something to him about it."

"It's fine Ran, I know you didn't do anything but be your gorgeous self." Randy laughed

"Pavez la voie de John."

"Oh fuck me." John said falling back on the bed as Randy left the room laughing

"Randy!" He turned back to Evan's room

"Yes?"

"Is he okay?"

"Yes. It was kinda my fault but not really."

"So you're in trouble?"

"No. Apparently the contractor had his hand on my back and John saw. I didn't notice. It made him jealous so he's in a mood."

"Oh."

"Why are you so concerned? Do you have some news to spring on him later?"

"No I do not Randy." Cody said handing Randy some flattened cardboard boxes

"Why are you giving me these?"

"We can't carry all of these back down by ourselves."

"But you carried them up here when they were squares and full of stuff by yourselves."

"Can you just help please?"

"What do I get out of this?" Cody leaned in and pulled Randy down by the back of his neck and kissed him

"There."

"I hate that you're such a little nerd but you kiss so well." Randy said leaving the room flattened boxes in hand. Cody turned to Evan

"That's my secret weapon against him." Evan just laughed. "So if you ever need anything from him and he won't give it, just let me know."

"I'll keep that in my mental rolodex." Later that night John stopped by Evan's room and knocked on the door

"Come in."

"Hey, I just wanted to give you this." John said handing Evan a set of keys and a piece of paper. Evan looked at the paper and laughed

"The alarm code is Cody's birthday?"

"He would set it off claiming that he couldn't remember what it was when I had it set to something else so I just made it his birthday."

"And he couldn't remember anything other than this?"

"So he says. You know Cody, he's a handful."

"He wouldn't be Cody otherwise."

"No he wouldn't."

"Thanks for letting me move in John. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Cody's always really happy around you and I love to see him happy. Randy and I actually like you too unlike some of his other friends. Randy may like you more than I care for but I'll make sure he stays away from you."

"My boyfriend would be thankful for that." John raised an eyebrow

"Boyfriend?" Evan smiled

"Yea." John smiled

"Has he been here?"

"At Cody's party, yea."

"Does Cody know?" Evan shook his head. "I won't tell him but you know he's going to go into full-on Cody bitch mode when he finds out."

"I know and now that I live here it's going to be a lot harder avoiding him when he does bitch me out."

"Welcome to my world Evan." He laughed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." John made his way down the hall to the bedroom and saw Cody and Randy cuddled in the bed making out

"I thought we were watching a movie." He said on his way to the bathroom

"We are. We're ready…just waiting on you."

"Waiting on me to what? Join?"

"That would be great actually."

"Stop it Randy. We're waiting for you to get in bed and watch with us John."

"Uh-huh. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Take your time John." Randy said biting at Cody's neck

"Randy no."

"What? Do you want me to stop?"

"No I just don't want you to leave a mark."

"Maybe if I did you'd be left alone at work." He said kissing further down Cody's chest

"While that sounds like a novel idea I don't want the students to see it. I have to be taken seriously – ow!"

"Did that hurt?"

"Doesn't saying ow generally indicate pain Randy?"

"I'm sorry." He said as he licked the reddening area. Cody ran his hand through his hair

"That's much better."

"Do you feel like the students don't take you seriously?" Randy asked taking a nipple between his lips and licking it softly with the tip of his tongue

"Randy." He looked up

"You have a student named Randy?" Cody shuddered

"No. One of the teachers and, and a custodian told me that,"

"That what?" Randy said as he slipped a hand into the pajama bottoms Cody wore

"I can't concentrate with you doing that."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

"Okay then I need you to concentrate." He removed his hand and tugged at the pants. "One of the teachers and a custodian told you what?"

"That the girls are writing things about me in the bathrooms." Randy licked his rigid flesh

"Things like what?"

"About how they think that I'm cute and how I have, have a nice butt. Fuck Randy."

"That's not very nice."

"What?"

"Someone wrote 'fuck Randy' on the wall in the bathroom?" Cody shook his head back and forth

"No…that's what I just said."

"Did they write anything else?"

"I want to marry Mr. Rhodes."

"They call you Mr. Rhodes?" Randy asked sucking Cody's mushroom tip in his mouth

"Yes, they have to."

"It sounds kinda hot."

"Randy?"

"Yes Mr. Rhodes?"

"Put my fucking dick in your mouth already."

"And I have a dirty mouth? Has John ever heard you talk like that Mr. Rhodes?" Cody whimpered and was on the verge of tears from all of Randy's teasing

"Randy please!" Cody begged

"Please what Mr. Rhodes?"

"Suck my dick." Randy took as much of Cody into his mouth as he could and started to bob his head. John stood in the doorway of the bathroom watching the scene unfold before him. Sensing that they were no longer alone Randy looked toward the bathroom at John from the corner of his eye and beckoned him over. When John made it to the side of the bed Randy slowly raised his hand then folded his thumb, ring and pinkie fingers leaving his middle and index up. John took the fingers into his mouth and began to suck on them causing Randy to moan around Cody's cock. Satisfied with John's work he removed his fingers and without preamble stuck them inside of Cody. "Oh fuck!"

"Be careful with him Randy."

"Shut up John."

"I'm okay baby." Cody said reassuring the older man. Randy pumped the two fingers in and out of the young man while he stroked him with his other hand. "Let me take care of that for you." Cody said when he saw John slowly stroking himself. Cody flicked his tongue out to lick his lips before taking John into his mouth. Randy pulled his fingers out and spread his precum over his shaft

"May I fuck you Mr. Rhodes?" He looked at Randy and removed John from his mouth

"Yes you may." Randy eased his way inside not wanting to hurt him and not wanting to cum too soon. Although they'd had sex a few times Randy would never get used to how tight and hot Cody was. He would never ever tell him but Randy thought Cody was the best person he'd ever topped. He moved his hips slowly while repeating _don't cum yet, don't cum yet_ in his head. He heard John let out a low growl as Cody's mouth milked him. _Fuck, that didn't help._ He had his head thrown back when he felt a pair of hands rubbing all over him. Randy looked down and saw Cody looking back at him. "Fuck me Randy."

"What?"

"Are you deaf?" He pulled Cody closer and started pounding him like he's always wanted to. John stood there in disbelief

"Oh my god Cody." He wrapped one of Cody's legs around him and pushed so deep he could no longer feel where he ended and Cody began

"Shit Randy!" Cody yelled as he covered his and Randy's stomachs. Randy gave two more thrusts and filled him up. He pulled out and fell flat on the mattress breathing heavily while Cody rolled over onto his stomach. "I'm going to feel that in the morning."

"Did I hurt you?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I asked for it."

"Baby, are you really okay?" John asked his voice laced with concern. Cody nodded and Randy started to laugh

"What's so funny?"

"If you don't move you're going to be stuck to the sheets."

"Damn it. John can you start the shower…I'll make it there eventually."

"Sure."

"I'll get new sheets."

"Where are you going dressed, well not dressed like that?"

"All of our clean sheets are still near the washer because someone didn't bring them upstairs." Cody smiled into his pillow

"Oops."

"Aren't you going to put clothes on?"

"Nope; it's just Evan here and I plan on making this a quick trip." Randy said leaving the room and heading downstairs

"Babe?"

"Yea?" Evan answered

"Did a naked guy just walk past your door?"

"Probably…if I had to guess I would say it's Randy."

"Does that sort of thing happen often around here?"

"No but if anyone would be walking around naked it would be him."

"This house is just full of weird shit." Just then Randy walked past with the sheets

"Yep, that's Randy." He continued down the hall and walked into the room

"John?"

"Yea?"

"Is there someone in Ev's room?" John froze. "Spill it." John looked toward the bathroom

"Don't say anything to Cody…Evan has a boyfriend."

"How did you come across this information?"

"First, I want you to promise me that you won't tell him."

"I promise you and why aren't we telling?"

"He told me earlier when I gave him his keys and the alarm code and we're not telling because he hasn't told Cody."

"He does know that Cody is going to flip his shit when he finds out right?"

"He knows."

"So why won't he just tell him?"

"I don't know. It's none of my business so I'm staying out of it."

"I have a bad feeling about this John and you're already in it whether you like it or not." John sighed

"I'm too old for this shit." Randy laughed

"Is Cody dead in there? I'd like to get a shower before my next birthday and before you die old man."

"I'm an old man huh? That's not what you were saying this morning when I pounded your ass."

"J'aime bien quand vous parler sale bébé." John snatched the sheets from Randy

"Get away from me…go take a shower." Randy walked into the bathroom and saw Cody primping in the mirror

"You're only going to bed you know."

"I still like to look nice when I sleep."

"Are you expecting someone to walk in and see you?" Randy asked stepping into the shower

"No, you and John looking at me is enough and I know you guys like to." Cody said walking out of the bathroom with a sway in his hips

"Little fucker." Randy mumbled

**Next Afternoon**

Randy: off work and the cabinets are being installed and since I know relatively little about cabinet installation I can't micromanage. Want lunch?

Cody: I'd love it if you brought me lunch. She's hot on my trail today

Randy: are you wearing new cologne?

Cody: no. just likes the smell of man I guess

Randy: well I can appreciate that

Cody: and coming from you that's fine, her? Not so much

Randy: well I'm on my way

Cody: just ask for me at the front office and I'll come and get you

Randy: can't I just come down to your classroom? I'd like to see you work

Cody: stop it. I'll show you the class later

Randy: you're no fun

Cody: didn't you say that you were on your way?

Randy: yes

Cody: then stop texting and driving. I have some work to do anyway before I take my break

Randy: okay

Randy drove over to the school where Cody was completing his internship and walked in to the office

"Can I help you, sir?"

"Yea, I'm here to see Cody Rhodes."

"The cute little intern?"

"How many Cody's do you have here?"

"Just one."

"Then that's the one I'm looking for."

"I'll page him for you."

"Thank you." Randy said smiling. A few minutes later Cody came walking down the hall

"Hey Ran."

"Hey Codes. Did you finish so that you can take a break?"

"Yea, I just sent the kids to lunch."

"You can actually send people places?" Cody laughed

"As long as I do it in Spanish, yes." They stopped in front of the teacher's lounge

"I've never been in here."

"Yea, I was excited about it too until I actually went in." Randy stopped Cody before he opened the door. "What?"

"Is she in there?"

"Yes. Blonde hair, hot pink dress and really dark eye make-up…she looks terrible."

"Sounds like it." Cody opened the door and Randy followed him in and over to a table

"What did you get?"

"I got barbeque for you."

"Thanks. You know, I can't wait until the kitchen is done because I've actually missed your cooking and going out for dinner every night is becoming a hassle."

"I've missed cooking. It's how I unwind."

"Why do you work?"

"What do you mean? People are supposed to work."

"I don't think John wants you to."

"What? Why would – did he tell you that?"

"Not in so many words but basically."

"Well I don't want to be kept."

"So keep working." Cody said picking the napkin that was stuck to his fingers off. Randy tossed him a moist towelette

"Why would he not want me to work?"

"He likes you home; you make everything comfortable for everyone." Cody shrugged

"So I'm like a neighborhood mom?" Cody lowered his voice

"More like the neighborhood dad and if it makes you feel any better you're the hot dad." Randy laughed

"That makes me feel so much better." Cody looked up and smiled

"Hi Steph."

"Hi Cody. Who's this?"

"Steph this is my friend Randy and Randy this is Steph…her classroom is across the hall from where I am." Randy smiled

"Hi Steph."

"Hi there." She stood around awkwardly

"Are you done Cody?"

"Yes." Randy started to clear the table while Cody slipped on the jacket he had

"Is that,"

"Shut up. Let me show you the classroom." Cody said practically pushing Randy out of the room. They walked over to the classroom

"There's not much to look at. It's not my room since I'm just interning."

"Is that your desk there?"

"Yes."

"It looks…sad."

"All I do is grade papers and staple papers together so I have what I need."

"It's impersonal."

"Am I supposed to have pictures of you and John on there?"

"Don't you want to see my face all day?"

"Not really, no."

"Mr. Rhodes?" They turned toward the voice

"Yes Shelly?"

"Did you see a purple notebook on my desk? I left it by accident." Cody walked over to his desk and retrieved the notebook from a drawer

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He turned to Randy. "What?"

"They really call you Mr. Rhodes."

"They can't call me Cody."

"You should let them; you'll be the cool teacher."

"I do have a handbook that I must follow and that's against the rules."

"That fucking sucks." Cody laughed. "I'm going home."

"Okay." Cody looked around. "Hey. Come here." He pulled Randy to the side and kissed him

"I haven't read your handbook but I'm sure that is against the rules as well."

"Shut up and go home."

John walked into the house to the sounds of nail guns and hammers. He looked around but didn't see Randy anywhere. He knew that he was home because John saw his car in the garage. Shrugging his shoulders he jogged upstairs and went to the bedroom expecting to see Randy there. He wasn't. John changed his clothes and went back down and followed his nose. He stepped into the dining room

"Randy?"

"Yes?" John bent over and looked underneath the table finding Randy with furniture polish and a rag in his hand. He smiled

"I looked all over for you."

"How did you find me in here?"

"I smelled the furniture polish. Why are you under here?" John said taking a seat on the floor

"There's so much dust in this house and it's driving me crazy." John turned his head away from Randy and laughed. He could be so cute sometimes. John coughed

"How was work?"

"Fine; I had lunch with Cody."

"Did you? I'm happy that the two of you are getting along better now. It makes me less stressed out."

"I'm glad to hear that John. Anyway, I told him that I would pop up every now and again to see if one of the teachers would stop hitting on him."

"Run that by me again."

"Relax babe, it's a female teacher…and she's hideous."

"Doesn't she know that he's gay?"

"No and he doesn't want to tell her because he feels that it's none of her business."

"It's not. She shouldn't be hitting on him anyway." Randy laughed

"He said that she looks at his butt and his "you know." And he blamed that on me because I made him get his clothes tailored." John laughed

"You can see it in his pants."

"I told him he was bulging a little. Hey,"

"What?"

"Did you talk to Cody about me not working?" John rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes."

"I'm not rolling them at you."

"Are you rolling them at Cody who's not even here?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"I did say something to that effect."

"Why and how come you just didn't talk to me about it?"

"I'm not even sure why Cody and I were talking about it. It's not like the conversation started out about you."

"But it ended that way now answer my question before I get mad and spray this furniture polish in your eyes."

"Why are you always angry?"

"I'm not angry, I'm intense now answer the fucking question." John shrugged

"I like you home, that's it. I don't have to worry about what you're doing or if anything will be a mess when I get off work...it's comforting coming home to that. I left Cody here alone for less than an hour and he set the place on fire."

"Oh, okay."

"So?"

"So I might reduce my hours but I don't know about quitting entirely. Just work a few hours in the afternoon so I can still _keep house_." Randy said cringing

"Why work at all?" John asked squeezing himself under the table with him

"Are you going to give me an allowance? I don't want to be kept."

"But I want to keep you."

"Get off me John." Randy said trying not to smile. John kissed him

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"How's the kitchen?"

"The cabinets and appliances are going in today. The breakfast banquet is being installed tomorrow morning and your designer and her team are coming in after that to clean and place the rest of the furniture along with my window treatments."

"So we could potentially eat a home cooked meal for dinner tomorrow night?"

"We could. I'll have to go shopping though." John just sat there and Randy sighed. "I'll go shopping."

"Thank you." John was about to kiss Randy again when they heard the front door slam over the commotion in the kitchen

"…mother fucking bitch!" They saw Cody's feet go past the door and heard them stomp up the stairs, down the hall and then back down the stairs. "John! Fucking **C U N**ext **T**uesday. John!?"

"In the dining room Cody."

"What," He bent over to look under the table. John and Randy no longer saw the crystal clear blue eyes. They saw angry eyes. "What the hell are you doing under the table?"

"Never mind that; what's wrong with you?"

"That bitch Stephanie backed into my car at work! I am so angry right now. Get out here John." John was stunned. He slowly crept out from under the table. "You too Randy."

"I'm busy down here."

"Now!" Randy crawled out too

"What happened baby? Who's Stephanie?"

"The teacher who keeps hitting on him." Randy provided. Cody took a deep breath

"I was walking to my car and she caught up with me so we were walking together. We say bye to each other and she got in her car, adjusted her mirror as she waved and then proceeded to take out my bumper. She was so focused on looking at me that she wasn't paying attention and hit my car!"

"Baby," John said wrapping his arms around the young man. "It's okay. Did you get her information?" Cody reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper

"Yea, her insurance isn't up-to-date." John looked at the paper

"Let's go take a look at it." The three men ventured outside

"Look at what she did John!" Cody said stomping his foot

"I see it. Since it's in my name I'll go talk to her tomorrow about it. I'll probably just pay out of pocket for it and have her reimburse me."

"I feel like crying so I'm going back in the house." He stomped off leaving Randy and John looking at the damage

"How fast did she back out of that space?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I'm just glad he wasn't standing back there when she did."

"Yea, good point. Could you imagine how whiny he would be if he were hurt?"

"Randy."

**Next Afternoon**

Randy: anything you want in particular for dinner?

John: no. I'll just be happy to not have something from a box or brought over by a pimply-faced waitress

Randy: okay wow. What are you doing?

John: on my way to talk to Stephanie about Cody's car

Randy: good luck with that

John: oh thanks

John walked into the school and was met by Cody near the office

"You didn't bring me lunch?"

"I didn't realize I was supposed to."

"It would have been nice."

"It would be nice if you occasionally brought me lunch but you don't." Cody eyed him

"Let's go."

"Uh-huh." They walked down the hall and stopped at Stephanie's classroom. Cody knocked

"Oh hi Cody! I can't say how sorry I am about your car."

"That's why we're here."

"Oh? Who's this?" John extended his hand

"John Cena,"

"_The_ John Cena?" John raised an eyebrow. "You own all those hotels right?"

"Oh, yea that's me."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise although I wish it were under better circumstances. Cody says that you hit his car yesterday then gave him expired insurance information,"

"Uh-huh, I'm in the process of getting that taken care of."

"Right, well Cody doesn't want to drive around in a car looking like that and I don't want him to so I was just thinking that I'd pay out of pocket for the repairs and have you reimburse me. I have no idea how long it's going to take you to get your insurance situation sorted out and I'd like to get it taken care of as soon as possible. Cody hasn't even had that car for three months."

"Um, we could do that but how do I know that you won't go to the most expensive repair shop?"

"I'll bring you three different quotes, all independent of each other, and you can choose _but_ know that I'll be picking the best repair shops and not any seedy ones."

"Oh of course."

"After you pick I'll have my lawyer draw up some papers insuring payment on your behalf and we'll all move on from this." She was shocked

"Okay." John extended his hand for the second time to her

"Thanks. I'll see you."

"…see ya." They walked across the hall to Cody's room and he shut the door

"That was hot John."

"What?"

"Your speaking to her like that. I like hearing you all authoritative." John laughed as Cody leaned in to kiss him

"Should we be kissing in here?"

"No but I kissed Randy yesterday so it's only fair." John laughed again

"I have to go baby." Cody pouted. "Don't start. You have to get back to work as well. I'll see you at home…we're having a home cooked meal tonight by the way."

"Are we?!"

"Yes." He sighed

"I can't wait." John kissed him

"Love you."

"Love you too."

**Hours Later**

John came home and walked to the kitchen only to see Randy smiling to himself while running his fingers over the Venetian Gold granite countertops

"I take it you like the granite." Randy jumped at the sound of John's voice

"Don't sneak up on me like that."

"I didn't sneak baby, you were just so into what you were doing you didn't notice me. Are you going to sleep in here tonight?"

"I might." Randy said picking at an imaginary spot and wiping it with a cloth

"Well I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." Randy kissed John hard. "Thank you."

"You're welcome although you should probably be thanking Cody for being so inept in the kitchen."

"Don't remind me."

"So what are we having for dinner?"

"Chicken Kiev."

"And?"

"You need the entire menu?"

"Yes."

"Rosemary potatoes, green beans and apple walnut salad."

"What about dessert?"

"Dessert?! There are apples in the salad."

"I want a real dessert." Randy sighed

"I made a raspberry cheesecake earlier." John smiled

"You're amazing."

"I know."

"Wow!" John and Randy turned to see Evan standing there admiring the kitchen. "This place looks great Randy. I bet you're happy to have your kitchen back."

"Happy doesn't begin to describe how I feel. I don't think I have the word in my extensive vocabulary." John rolled his eyes. "I'm cooking dinner tonight if you're going to be here." John nudged him

"It's okay John, I figured you would tell Randy and I will be here. He's coming over later like he usually does."

"Who is it?"

"Randy."

"What John, I want to know and you do too but won't ask."

"Nick."

"I don't remember a Nick at the party."

"Because you were introduced to him as Dolph, he prefers to be called Nick."

"What?! My Dolph!?"

"I think you mean my Nick." Randy eyed Evan

"Well played Doorbell, well played." Evan smiled

"I'm going to shower; we used a lot of glue in class today. Oh, and Randy,"

"Yea."

"It's bigger than you imagined." Randy's jaw dropped and John stood there laughing as Evan left the room

"That little,"

"Randy."

"He stole him right out from under me."

"He can't steal what you never had."

"And you said that he wasn't gay."

"Maybe he wasn't. It's possible that Doorbell has skills." Randy started to pound the chicken he'd taken out with a mallet. John laughed and left the room too

**Later**

"I don't like that I have to come over at night and leave really late or really early in the morning."

"I don't either baby now take your clothes off."

"You know," Nick said as he unbuckled his belt. "Cody's going to have to find out sometime."

"I know but I'm not ready to tell him yet."

"And it's not like he and I dated. He had a crush on me, so what? Us dating doesn't make you a bad person."

"It makes me a bad friend."

"It does not. You like me, I like you…I've always liked you." He said leaning down to kiss Evan. Their kiss was interrupted when they heard Cody yell out John's name. "Are they always loud?"

"They can be…and they do it like, every night."

"John yes," Cody panted. "That's so good…fuck that's good." Randy crawled on the bed and Cody pulled him down for a kiss. John moved his hips faster as he watched their tongues slide in and out of each other's mouths

"Fuck you guys look hot." Randy brought his hand down and stared to jerk Cody as John's hips moved even faster. Randy looked over at John and he nodded toward him. He moved down the bed and took Cody into his mouth sucking him hard and fast. Cody reached his climax in no time and Randy kissed him letting him taste himself on his tongue

"My turn?" Randy asked smirking

"Yea just let me clean up a bit." John said on his way to the bathroom. Cody looked over at Randy

"What's up Codes?"

"Are you going to let John prep you?"

"If he wants to but I don't need to be prepped."

"Can I, can I do it?" Randy smiled at his timidness. He took Cody's hand and brought it to his mouth sucking two fingers in and coating them. Cody bit back the moan that wanted to escape from his mouth and pulled his fingers out. "What if I hurt you?" He asked getting into position

"It's okay. I like it rough Cody." He pushed his slender fingers inside and moved them slowly. "I did say rough right?"

"It's my first time Randy just let me do it at my own pace please."

"I'm sorry. Do whatever you want with me." Cody pumped his fingers in and out of Randy gaining confidence when Randy started to move his hips in time with the fingers. He moved his fingers in a scissoring motion and pushed them deeper. "Oh my god." Cody stopped

"What?! Did I," Randy smiled. "I touched it?!" He asked excitedly

"Yes and you're supposed to keep touching it." Having a good memory, when he wanted, Cody knew exactly where he needed his fingers to go again to make Randy squirm. "Yea, that's it, right there." John opened the bathroom door and stared at his boys on the bed. Randy was moving his hips and panting, John knew he was close

"Cody stop."

"Why?"

"I don't want him to cum yet and he's about to."

"Is he?!" John laughed

"Yes." Cody pulled his fingers out and crawled next to Randy

"That was great Codes; I'll let you do it again whenever you want." He nodded and kissed Randy. "Passe-moi John."

"Randy, if you love me at all you'll give me at least 15 minutes before you start that since I can only last about two when you slip into other languages."

"I'll try John."

"You have really nice legs Ran." Cody said running his fingers over Randy's legs

"Thank you." John smiled listening to the two of them talk. He was happy that things were coming together

**Next Afternoon**

Cody was sitting in the middle of the bed folding the laundry that Randy had washed when he came across a pink shirt. He looked over at John and Randy cuddled in the overstuffed two-person chair

"Randy is this yours?"

"No, could you imagine me wearing something like that?"

"No I can't." Cody said getting off the bed and heading toward the door. "Evan!"

"Oh shit."

"What's he doing?"

"I remember washing that and thinking that it must be Nick's shirt."

"Damn it." John said getting up

"Evan!" Cody yelled banging on his door

"What Cody?" Evan said opening the door only to be hit in the face with the shirt. "What the hell are you doing?" Cody picked up the shirt and started to hit him with it

"Whose shirt is this? It sure looks like something Nick would wear. Why's Nick's shirt here?!" John grabbed the shirt

"You need to stop it."

"It's here because he left it Cody."

"You're with him aren't you?"

"Yes and I'm sorry but we like each other."

"But you knew that I liked him."

"Whoa, what?"

"It was before the two of you were together John. We've known Nick since high school and Cody liked him our senior year and until you came along…which was over two years ago!"

"Cody don't be selfish." Randy said. "You've been in a relationship with John, who you say that you love. You can't have John and like Nick too. It's not fair to John or to Evan."

"But he knew that I liked him Randy."

"While you've been with John you've been lusting after him?"

"…well no but isn't he going against friend code?"

"Maybe but don't you want him to be happy?"

"Cody – Nick and I have always liked each other but didn't date because of you. I thought now it would be okay since you have John and have clearly fallen in love with Randy too."

"What?!"

"Whether you want to admit it you and I both know that you have. Even if you never admit it, it's beside the point because you still have John whom you love, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Please don't be mad at me."

"I can't be mad at you Ev but I really wish that you would have told me before I was folding his laundry." Evan blushed

"I'm sorry." They hugged each other. Randy rolled his eyes and went back to the bedroom and John followed him

"Do you think it's true?"

"What?"

"Do you think that Cody's in love with you?"

"I don't know John. I never thought about it. I mean, I was ready to skin him alive two months ago."

"Just because you wanted him dead doesn't mean he didn't like you." Randy shrugged

"We do get along a hell of a lot better."

"I know and it's wonderful."

"Would you have a problem with it…if he were in love with me?"

"No. I know that I had the two of you move in with the intention of keeping you guys all to myself but I never thought that you guys would stay away from each other. We share space and a bed so the two of you liking each other, in my mind, just seemed like a natural progression."

"So it was your plan to have us all be a big happy polyamorous family?"

"If I could make it so, yes it was. I love you guys…a lot and I wish I could express to each of you how much."

"We know that you love us John." Randy said slipping his hand under John's shirt. Cody walked back into the room and plopped down on the bed

"Is everything okay?"

"Yea, I was being selfish. I love Ev so I want him to be happy and if being with Nick makes him happy then so be it. I really appreciate the fact that they waited for so long. I don't know if anyone else would have done that. Also," Cody said turning to them with his eyes narrowed. "I know that the two of you knew…but I'm not mad. Thank you for keeping Evan's secret…it means you like him." John and Randy both let out a breath

"So everything with everyone in the house is good?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm going out tonight with the guys."

"John." Cody whined

"Yes baby?"

"I don't want you to go out."

"Why?"

"You always stay out really late."

"So do you when you go out so stop it. I'm going out and that's all there is to it."

"Well Ev's going out with Nick so that leaves me and you Randy unless you're leaving me too."

"I'll be here. You and I can go on a date."

"Don't call it a date Ran."

"It's a date. I hope you put out." John laughed

"Randy."

"Well we can at least make out right?"

"Yea, you're a really good kisser." Cody said walking to the closet with a stack of folded clothes

**Later**

"Alright, I'm leaving."

"You look good John."

"Thank you."

"Yes, you do look good. Almost too good…don't talk to any other boys or I'll be really mad."

"How would you know?"

"John."

"John." Cody whined. "Don't." He started to pout

"Cody, I'm not going to be rude if someone comes up to me but I will not go out there seeking conversation from other men, okay?" John said wrapping his arms around Cody and kissing him

"…better not." Cody kissed John. "Love you."

"Love you too." John kissed Randy. "And I love you."

"I love you too. We have to get going Cody."

"I don't know what jeans to wear."

"Doesn't matter, your butt looks good in all of them." Cody blushed

"Stop it Randy. Am I driving or you?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm a good driver now."

"And it only took five years. I'll drive."

**Cody and Randy**

"What's the matter with you?"

"Huh?" Cody asked his eyes darting around

"You look anxious."

"I'm not anxious." Randy looked at him. "Okay I'm a little nervous."

"Why?"

"I've never been anywhere with you by myself."

"So I'm making you nervous?"

"Not you so much…just the situation I guess."

"I'm confused which happens often when I talk to you so I feel right at home." Cody huffed

**John**

"It's good to see you out tonight John. Didn't think we'd be able to pull you away from the wives tonight."

"Oh funny; I can go out when I want I just choose not to. I'm very happy at home, Adam, thank you very much."

"So you have no interest in that little hottie eyeing you at the end of the bar?"

"Oh, well wait a minute." Adam smiled

"At the end, not the blond one but the one with dark hair."

"Don't do it John."

"Do what?"

"Don't even look down there."

"Looking doesn't hurt."

"When has a look ever been a look with you? I recall being with you the night you met Randy and I also recall telling you not to go out there to dance with him and you said I just want to look, maybe dance with him."

"And I danced with him!"

"You sure did…on the dance floor and in his bed that night while you had what's-his-face at home."

"That was different."

"How so John?"

"When did you become the voice of reason? Let the man do what he wants."

"I don't want to be with anyone else but I like to look." John looked down at his phone

Cody: No boys!

John: I'm on my best behavior

"Is this your best behavior?" John jumped

"Why are you looking over my shoulder like that Chris?"

"Doesn't matter. Cody must have a sixth sense."

"He must but I haven't even looked so I've been a good boy."

"No thanks to me."

"If I buy you a drink will you shut up?"

"Yes."

**Randy and Cody**

"Do you want to watch a movie with me Randy?"

"Okay. Do you want to watch it in the media room?"

"I'd rather watch it upstairs actually." Randy laughed. "What?"

"You're such a cuddler."

"Indulge me will ya?"

"Fine; I'll indulge you Codes."

…**.**

"Cuddle my ass." Randy said panting

"I did want to cuddle," Cody said rolling off of Randy. "But then you started kissing me and I got horny." Randy laughed

"I kissed you like, twice then you pounced on me like I was a piece of meat."

"I may or may not have been a little horny before that."

"Uh-huh."

"You could have said no."

"I never say no." Randy said kissing Cody then getting out of bed. "I'll be in the shower if you think you can go again." Cody lay there mulling over Randy's offer. He'd never done it twice in one night. How bad could it be? Oh well, he could rest all day tomorrow. He slid off the bed and went to the bathroom. Randy smirked and opened the shower door. "You've come to join me?"

"Shut up." Cody said grabbing Randy by the neck and kissing him hard. Randy lifted the smaller man and Cody wrapped his legs around his waist. He turned so that Cody's back was against the shower wall and pushed inside of him. Cody let out one of, if not the dirtiest moans Randy had ever heard in his life and it set Randy off. He slammed in and out of Cody as fast as he could ramming the young man's prostate each stroke. Cody was in such ecstasy he couldn't make a sound. He just clawed and dug his nails into Randy's shoulders and back

"Ra…Ran,"

"Shit that's good…cum for me Cody."

"FUCK!" Randy felt the hot sticky cum shoot out and splash between them. A few more thrusts and he came too. When his vision and mind cleared he realized that Cody felt like a boneless lump in his arms so he set him down on the shower bench

"Are you okay?" Cody nodded and Randy turned away and started to shower

"Randy." Cody said quietly still trying to regain his breath

"Yes?"

"Your back is bleeding."

"Is that why it's stinging?"

"Yea, sorry."

"It's okay." Randy finished up and stepped out. "Are you going to be okay in here?" Cody only nodded

**2 a.m.**

John walked into the bedroom and stumbled over to his side of the bed. He stripped down to his underwear and climbed into bed wanting to cuddle with Cody. He felt for the young man in the middle and the space was empty. John turned on his bedside lamp and saw Cody wrapped around Randy on his side of the bed. He turned over, punched his pillow and attempted to get some sleep

**Next Morning**

"How was your night baby?" Cody asked snuggling against John. Normally John would lift his arm to let Cody get closer. Not this time

"It was fine Cody."

"What's the matter?"

"What are you talking about?" He looked up at him

"You're being weird with me."

"How am I being weird?"

"You're not letting me snuggle for one thing. You always let me snuggle with you in the morning."

"Well I like to cuddle with you at night but I didn't get to because you were Randy's Siamese twin last night so you get to suffer now."

"John."

"What?"

"You know that I love to cuddle with you but you weren't here so that's not fair. Why are you acting like this?"

"I'm not acting like anything."

"You're being a fucking dick John and you know it." They looked over at Randy

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You went out last night and you stayed out until what, two in the morning? You come back, knowing that Cody's going to be asleep and get mad because he wasn't laying there ready for you to cuddle with him. Give me a break. And don't be mean to him because you know he's not going to fight back with you about it."

"Guys don't fight. It's fine Randy."

"It's fine for you maybe but not for me." John sighed and rubbed his face

"I'm sorry Cody." Randy sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Ran."

"Que te jodan, John." He said walking into the bathroom

"What did he say?"

"You don't want to know."

"So he's mad?" Cody nodded

"He's mad."

"Fuck."

"I'll talk to him John."

"No you won't. I did this so I will talk to him." He caressed Cody's face. "I really am sorry for talking to you like that. I was mean."

"It's okay."

"Can we get our morning snuggle later?" Cody smiled and nodded

"I really don't want to get out of bed today anyway."

"Why?" Cody blushed. "What?"

"I had sex with Randy twice last night and I couldn't feel my legs or anything below my belly button after the second time."

"Twice? You've never done it twice."

"I know and I'll never do it again."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Yea but it was a good kind of hurt I guess you would say. And I knew that I shouldn't have gotten in the shower with him but there's something about Randy that makes you do things you normally wouldn't." John laughed. "I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." John nodded

"I do." John sat up when Randy came out of the bathroom. He went to the closet where he was and shut the door

"John,"

"I was wrong."

"No shit."

"I shouldn't have said what I did to Cody and I told him so. I won't talk to him like that again."

"You know he doesn't like it when you're mad and surely won't say anything to you about or talk back to you so why would you start in on him? He loves you, almost blindly and what you did was ugly John."

"I know and I'm sorry." Randy sighed

"Don't do it again and if you slip up and do it, it better not be in front of me."

"I promise I won't…in front of you or otherwise."

"Okay."

"Are you going to be mad with me all day?" John asked running his fingers over Randy's stomach and down his sides. Randy swatted his hand away

"Stop John." He said trying not to smile. "And I'm not mad. I was just telling you how I viewed the situation."

"Yes, you're very vocal."

"Sólo para que papi." John groaned

"I deserved that." Randy turned to get a pair of socks. "What's wrong with your back?"

"What?" John looked closer

"Did Cody do that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your back is covered in scratches."

"Oh, yea he did." He pulled a shirt on. "I'm going to make breakfast. See you down there?"

"Absolutely." Randy left the room and on his way down the hall Evan stuck his head out of his door

"Randy!" He whispered harshly

"Good morning Doorbell."

"Good morning. I have a question."

"…okay."

"Is it okay if Nick comes down for breakfast?"

"How do you know I'm making breakfast?"

"You're Randy, you always make breakfast." Randy sighed

"I feel like a woman around here." Evan stared at him

"Yes? No?"

"It's fine with me. There's not nearly enough eye candy at the breakfast table, Nick will be a good addition. I hope he likes French toast." Evan glared at him then slammed his door shut

"What did he say? I thought I heard my name."

"Nothing, just being Randy."

"If I'm going down there I'd like to know what Randy's like."

"He's flirt and very charming which is a bad combination."

"And he likes to walk around naked apparently."

"Randy loves himself some Randy and you will too whether you like it or not." Nick laughed

"Hey, why does he call you Doorbell?" Evan just sighed

…**.**

**Kitchen**

"Do you need any help?" Randy turned around and saw Cody standing at the entry way

"You've come to help me? How come you're not cuddling with John?"

"I'm giving him some privacy so he can perform a solo act. He wanted to do a little more than cuddling and I can't right now."

"That time of the month?" Cody put his hands on his hips

"Very funny Randy but no, I'm too sore from last night. I don't even want to think about sex right now."

"I'm sorry Cody. I know we're supposed to be a little gentler with you, I guess I couldn't help it." Cody shook his head

"Don't apologize. Like I told John, I wanted it although I knew I'd be in pain later. It's like when you drink too much and at the time you know it's too much but you do it anyway then suffer with a hangover the next morning." Randy pondered what Cody had just said

"What other times have you been hung-over?"

"I've been drunk a few times but I didn't tell John…don't you tell him either."

"After the time you had those shots?" Cody nodded and Randy laughed

"Good job, Codes. I couldn't tell and I see everything."

"I usually cover it up by having sex with John as soon as I get home." Randy started to laugh

"Good plan." Cody shrugged

"So I thought. So do you need help?"

"I don't but if you want to help there are plenty of things for you to do."

"Okay."

"Do you know how to crack eggs?"

"No."

"Make fresh whipped topping?"

"No."

"How have you kept yourself alive all this time?"

"Honestly? My parents and then I went to college and had Evan to rely on…then John and now you _and_ John."

"Wow. Well I'm going to show you how to do all of that stuff because you should know how to take care of yourself…you should at least know the basics. Let's start with how to crack an egg." He handed Cody an egg of his own to crack. "Tap it gently on the side of your bowl, not too hard because you'll shatter the shell and end up with shell pieces in the egg and you could also break the yolk."

"Does it matter if the yolk is broken?"

"Not for this but if you're baking you want it intact. Then you stick your thumbs into the crack and gently open the egg." Following his own instructions Randy cracked his egg and dropped it into the bowl. "You go." Cody tried and cracked the egg perfectly

"Oh wow."

"See? Not that hard." Cody cracked another one and Randy smiled. "Do you know what goes into French toast batter?" Cody looked up at him. "Never mind. Wash your hands and get me the cinnamon, sugar, vanilla extract and the nutmeg."

"Nutmeg?"

"Everything is better with nutmeg." When John finally came to the kitchen he saw Randy flipping the last pieces of French toast on the griddle and Cody loading the dishwasher with the dishes Randy had used. He smiled to himself

"Is there anything I can do? Set the table?"

"No. I've already done it John."

"I'm just going to have a seat then."

"Okay."

"Good morning everyone." Evan said walking into the kitchen. "John, Randy this is Nick."

"Good morning." They answered

"What kind of juice do you guys want?"

"I'll get it Randy."

"Thanks Ev." Evan brought over and pitcher of orange juice and milk and took a seat next to Nick

"Oh. I forgot the cream for your coffee John." He went back to the refrigerator and John sat at the table smiling. He lived like a king

**TBC**

**A/N: I feel that at some point I should start to wrap this up but I have no idea on how to end it. If any of you have ideas I'd love to hear (read) them. Thanks! : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Days Later**

"Thanks for picking me up Randy."

"No problem."

"You can just drop me off at the repair shop. They called earlier and said that my car was ready."

"Oh, good; did John take care of everything?"

"That's what he said when I called him."

"Well I'll take you over there and just wait outside until I know everything's okay." Cody turned his head so that Randy couldn't see him smiling

"Alright." Randy drove to the shop and waited for Cody to give him the okay. A few minutes later he came out and walked over to the car

"Everything here is good."

"I'll see you back at home then."

"Okay, thanks Ran."

"Yup." He hit the power button for his window and drove out of the parking lot. On his way home while at a stop light Cody sat in his car contemplating his relationship with Randy. Their relationship had done a complete 180. The normal nervousness he felt in his stomach when Randy was around had been replaced with something else. Something pleasant and akin to what he felt for John…and he knew what it was

"Fuck." Cody cursed as the light turned green and he sped off. When he got home he went off in search of Evan finding him outside in the yard working on a project for his students. Evan looked up when he heard the door shut

"What's the matter?"

"How do you know that I have a problem?"

"You have that 'I have a problem and I need to talk to you about it' face."

"I have a face?"

"Yep so what gives?" Cody sat next to him in the grass

"So do you remember the other morning…"

**Later**

Cody walked into the kitchen and saw Randy whipping something in a bowl and looking back and forth at the pages in a cookbook

"Come over here and taste this for me Codes."

"I have to talk to you Randy."

"Okay but can you still taste this." He took the spoon Randy held up

"It's good like always. What is it?"

"A beef marinade. I've never made it before. What did you want to talk about? Is work okay?"

"Work is fine."

"Okay."

"I, um…I don't,"

"What the fuck Cody? Does it have something to do with John? If you're cheating I really don't want to be the first to know."

"I'm not cheating. You know I'd never cheat on John. That's more of his thing." Randy laughed

"True." Cody cringed

"Don't tell him I said that."

"Your secret is safe with me. Now spill whatever it is that you wanted to tell me."

"I don't know how."

"Just tell me." Randy said putting the spoon down while Cody shifted from foot to foot

"Okay," He took a deep breath. "I don't know how you'll react to this but please don't get mad or hit me."

"I won't promise but I will try my best."

"Evanwasrightwhenhesaidthatiw asinlovewithyou." Randy cocked his head to the side

"What did you just say?" Cody stepped further away from him

"You seriously didn't hear me?"

"I heard you but I don't know what you said. Try speaking like a normal person, I know you can do it."

"Damn it Randy," He said getting frustrated. "I love you okay!" Randy stood there. "And, and I don't expect you to say anything back because not that long ago you wanted to kill me so I understand." Cody said then turned around and marched out of the kitchen. Randy just stood there. About 10 minutes later John came home and walked into the kitchen

"Why are you just standing there like that?"

"Huh?"

"You're like, standing there frozen. Why?"

"Um, no reason." Randy said as he started to move about the kitchen. John walked over and kissed him

"I don't believe you but I've known you long enough to know that I can't pry information from you. Where's Cody?"

"Not sure but I think I heard him run upstairs a few minutes ago."

"Okay."

"Why are you watching TV up here?"

"No reason."

"Is that the phrase of the night?"

"What?"

"Randy just said the same thing." John saw Cody's eyes dart back and forth

"Oh, um, not that I'm aware of."

"Hmm." John mused on his way to the closet. Something was going on but he didn't know what. "Are you and Randy fighting?" Cody looked toward the closet

"No. We haven't fought with each other since that time he tried to kill me."

"He didn't _really _try to kill you."

"Maybe not with his hands but he almost scared me to death." John laughed to himself

**Two Evenings Later**

"Randy?" Cody called from bed as Randy walked into the room

"What?"

"It's been two days and you haven't talked to me."

"I'm sorry. I've been processing everything. I guess my thoughts are jumbled up." Randy said crawling on the bed with Cody and spooning him

"You don't have to cuddle me Randy. I'm not a baby." Cody said as he pulled Randy's arm around his waist

"Of course you're not. You're a grown man-child."

"Man."

"Man-child."

"Randy." Cody whined

"Do you want some cheese to go with that whine?" Cody laughed

"I do whine a lot, huh?"

"More than I even care to mention."

"I should probably stop so I can go from man-child to just man."

"I've known you for how long now? If you haven't stopped by now then you're not going to." He said slipping a hand under Cody's shirt

"I'm glad you've come to terms with it because I probably won't stop. I can't help it really." Cody moaned as Randy's lips found a sensitive spot on his neck

"That's okay," Randy said as he worked the belt and zipper of Cody's pants and slipped his hand inside. "You wouldn't be the same without your constant whining."

"It's not, it's – faster Randy."

"No." Cody wriggled his hips to get himself out of his pants while Randy just pulled his off. Pants somewhere on the floor Cody relaxed back into Randy's arms and felt his hard flesh pressed against his backside

"Do you ever wear underwear?"

"You tell me," He said caressing Cody's ass. "You fold the laundry." The older man slipped a finger inside

"Wait."

"What?"

"The door's open."

"So?"

"I don't want Evan to accidentally see me like this."

"Then maybe I should make you scream and beg so he doesn't think about even coming down the hall toward this room."

"Can you just shut the, just shut the – shit," He cursed as Randy pushed the single finger deeper

"Do you want me to stop now and shut the door?" Randy asked removing the finger

"No, don't stop."

"I have something better." He said pushing inside Cody's tight body. Together the two men rocked their hips in time with one another. Soon Randy started to move his hips faster and the grip Cody had on his hand got tighter

"Randy."

"Yea?"

"Don't do it as hard as you want." He panted. "It took me a day and a half to recover last time." Randy moved his hips faster but not harder

"I won't baby, I don't want to hurt you." Cody turned his head letting Randy capture his mouth in a kiss that left them both breathless

"Touch me Randy, make me cum." He wrapped his hand around the younger man's cock and stroked him. When he felt his walls start to tighten he stopped the stroking. "Why?"

"I want you to cum without me touching you. Can you do that for me?"

"Move faster." He lifted Cody's leg pulling it over his hip and allowing him to get deeper inside. "Oh my god, Randy! Yes, yes, god yes." Simultaneously both men erupted. "Does cum ruin a duvet?" Randy laughed

"I'll take care of it." He rolled toward Cody and kissed him slowly exploring every bit of the man's mouth, tasting all he had to offer. When he pulled away Cody was flushed

"Randy."

"What?"

"You've never kissed me like that. It was amazing."

"I reserve those."

"Why? For what?"

"So the people that I actually love feel special." Cody blinked and looked at Randy

"Are you saying,"

"Shh! Don't ruin it."

"Tell me you love me."

"What did I just say?"

"What did _I_ just say?" Randy looked at him

"Don't get tough with me." Cody rolled over and placed his weight on his forearms

"Kiss me." Randy leaned down and kissed him. "Now tell me you love me." He smiled

"I love you Cody."

"I love you too Randy." Randy sighed

"I'm falling apart."

"It was only a matter of time Ran. I mean I'm charming, I have oodles of personality and I'm really cute…and when I want things I can be extremely cute."

"Did I miss something?" They looked over and saw John at the door

"Cody seduced me John."

"I did what?!"

"He probably did, little minx." John leaned down and kissed Randy. Randy deepened the kiss which caused John to moan. "Looks like someone's ready to go again."

"We can if you want." Randy said smiling

"Who will make dinner?"

"We can order out." Randy said unbuttoning John's shirt

"After I just paid for that kitchen? We're never having take-out again." John said unbuckling his belt

"Come on John." Randy said pushing John's shirt down his shoulders. "Será una buena prometo." John groaned

"I can't say no to that and you know it."

"I do know it." He said reaching into John's pants

"Who will order dinner?"

"Cody?"

"No can do. I'm staying here to watch." John leaned over and kissed Cody

"What have we done to you?"

"Hey guys," Evan stopped short when he saw the three men lying naked in bed. Cody screamed and covered himself. "Sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Doorbell."

"What?" Evan answered with his back to them

"Randy and I don't care if you see us naked. What did you come here for?" Evan turned back to them with a hand over his eyes

"We know you're peeking."

"I'm not." He was. "Anyway, I was going to order pizza since its past 7 and I wanted to know what you guys wanted on yours. If I had known why there was no dinner I would have just sent a text."

"Pepperoni is fine with me."

"Me too."

"Codes?"

"I don't care." He said from the tight ball he'd curled himself in

**Later**

The three men lay in bed watching TV when they all heard a familiar thumping sound. It was rhythmic and became more frequent the longer they listened

"God yes Evan!" Cody and John exchanged looks while Randy laughed

"Alright Doorbell!" Randy cheered

"And I thought for sure he was a bottom." John said

"They're equal…I asked Evy the other day."

"What?"

"They don't have a set bottom or top." Cody added. "I think it's nice." John looked at him

"You are not going to fuck me…you either Randy." Randy held his hands up in mock surrender

"That's unfair John."

"How is that unfair?"

"It just is. So I'm going to spend the rest of my life bottoming to you?"

"You want to spend the rest of your life with me?" John asked staring up at the ceiling. Cody blushed

"Well not with that attitude." He retorted and Randy chuckled

"What are you going to do with him John?"

"What?"

"Cody clearly wants to spend the rest of his life with you and you love him so doesn't it make sense? What else would you do? Break up and kick him out?"

"Of course not. I guess I just didn't think about it. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you going to stay with me for the rest of your life?" Randy sighed

"Oh I don't know."

"Don't you want to?!" Cody asked frantically

"Relax will you. I guess I should have said yes I want to spend the rest of my life with you,"

"But you don't know what the future holds?"

"Right."

"Could you not be so goddamned pessimistic all the time Randy?"

"I'm sure I could." John sighed

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight John. Love you."

"I love you too Cody. I love you as well Randy."

"I love you too John."

"Tonight you do, who knows how you'll feel tomorrow." Randy rolled his eyes

"Why wait for tomorrow when I could not love you today?"

"Shut up Randy." Cody cuddled up to John and dropped a soft kiss on his chest before lifting his head and turning to Randy

"Goodnight Ran."

"Night Codes."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Oh hell no." John said jumping out of bed and turning on every light in the room. "What did the two of you just say?" Randy and Cody just stared back at him. "Well? When did this happen?"

"John what are you talking about?" Randy asked sitting up

"You love each other?" Cody buried his head in John's pillow

"Yes. What did you expect?"

"Not this."

"We live in the same house, sleep in the same bed, and occasionally have sex…you work long hours most of the time so we're here with each other." Randy shrugged. "Trust me; I didn't want it to happen and for a while I denied that it did." John dragged a hand over his head

"What the fuck happens now?"

"Nothing; we carry on how we were. I'll be nicer to Cody, obviously because the little asshole did worm his way into my heart…and he is very cute which I can't stand." Cody smiled into the pillow

"I don't know. This freaks me out."

"So it was okay for us to have sex just as long as we didn't love one another? You're an odd man John."

"It's not that it's just, I – I don't know. That's not how I envisioned it." Randy laughed

"You're cute."

"What?"

"You don't have to worry, I'm not trying to usurp your power and title as the king of this house and you know Cody's not." Cody nudged Randy with his foot. "I came to terms with what type of person you are long ago and it became all the more evident when I moved in with you. John, I'm okay with being submissive to you and, correct me if I'm wrong here Cody, but Codes is too." Cody gave him a thumb up. "So the three of us love each other; wouldn't you rather have it this way or do you want me to go back to wanting to kill him?"

"No, I want us to get along and love each other. I just,"

"I'm not going to take Cody away from you. I may love him but I know that I can't handle 100% of Cody just like I'm sure he can't handle all of me. We need you John. Cody more than me but we both need you none-the-less." Cody nudged him again. "If you nudge me one more time I'm going to smash your face into that pillow and hold you there."

"It's not that I'm worried about you taking him away it's that I don't want either of you to leave…especially with each other."

"You're a selfish bastard John. I'm not going anywhere and Cody isn't either and definitely not with each other. Now get back in bed so we can go to sleep. I need my beauty rest and Cody has to be up early for work…shut those damn lights off too."

"Scoot over Codes. I want to sleep in the middle of my boys tonight."

"But I won't be next to Randy."

"Cody." Randy said sternly. "You'll be back in the middle tomorrow night."

"But you're a good spooner and I like that you do it naked." Randy and John laughed

"I'll spoon you so hard tomorrow, I promise."

"Oh alright." He said shifting over to John's side of the bed. "It feels weird over here."

"Cody!" Both men said exasperatedly. The next morning Randy woke up to the bed gently rocking and Cody's panting. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get up before the two of you put me to sleep with the gentle rocking of this bed. I feel like a baby. Besides, I need to make breakfast."

"You don't have to."

"John, stop talking to me and make him cum already." Randy said closing the bathroom door

"I know right." John looked down at Cody

"You're awfully sassy now." John said moving his hips faster and Cody smiled

**Later**

Cody: are you busy?

Randy: not at the moment. I just finished a cake for the lady across the street. What are you doing?

Cody: texting during our meeting

Randy: Cody!

Cody: it's fine. My sounds off

Randy: lol…then that makes it better

Cody: I thought so. Sound is so rude

Randy: what time is your lunch break? I'll come pick you up

Cody: : ) right after this awful meeting

Randy: okay. I'll see you in a bit then…I'll be out front

Cody: okay

Randy: and stop texting so you can pay attention

Cody: yes sir

Randy: oh, I like that

Cody: ; )

Randy changed his clothes and drove over to the school and waited for Cody to come outside

"So are you going to sign up for it Cody?" He shrugged

"I guess. I mean, I'd like to have my own class and it's nice that I've been considered for a classroom so soon."

"You should sign up. I don't think in all the years I've been here someone your age has been offered." Cody smiled

"I'll do it then."

"I'm going to vote for you to join the foreign language board too."

"Thanks. Hey guys, my ride's here. I'm going out to lunch."

"Okay. We'll see you when you get back."

"Bye Cody." He waved and went out the door. Steph was sitting on the steps looking at some papers and Cody rolled his eyes

"Hi Cody."

"Hello."

"Congrats on the classroom nomination."

"Thank you. I'll see you later." Cody opened Randy's car door and ducked inside

"Hey Codes."

"Hi Randy."

"Is that your girlfriend sitting there?"

"You're not funny." Randy smiled

"I am." Cody leaned over and kissed him

"You keep telling yourself that."

"What was your meeting about?"

"I don't know. Oh!" Cody started smiling. "Due to my performance I'm being considered to get my own class." Randy smiled

"Really?" Cody nodded

"That's great. I'm proud of you Cody. I would give you a kiss but I don't know how you feel about PDA now that you're a teacher."

"You can sneak me one." Cody said leaning over and letting Randy kiss him quickly. Randy saw Cody's eye roam to the back of the café. "Oh my goodness."

"What?" Randy said looking behind him

"That's one of my students."

"Shouldn't she be at school?"

"Yes she should." Cody said standing up and walking over to her. "Ashleigh? ¿Qué hace aquí? Se supone que debe tener el almuerzo en la escuela."

"Mr. Rhodes! I, um – oh gosh."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I,"

"En español por favor."

"Mi novio me recogió. Tuvimos una lucha. Me dejó aquí." Cody shook his head

"Was that right?"

"Good enough. Come on."

"I'm going to be in a lot of trouble aren't I?" Cody looked at her sternly. Randy was impressed

"I'm sure you will be. Sit here. Randy this is Ashleigh, Ashleigh this is Randy." She just stared at him and Randy smirked

"Hi Ashleigh." She smiled

"Hi." Cody rolled his eyes. "You're really cute. And really tan."

"And way too old for you, young lady."

"Speaking of old, how old is this boyfriend that left you here?"

"Are you going to tell?"

"I won't but I'm sure I won't be the only one to ask."

"He's 20."

"Dear Jesus. Excuse me for a minute. I need to call the school."

"Mr. Rhodes no." Randy suppressed a groan. _Mr. Rhodes_

"I have to before someone notices that you're missing."

"They won't. I do it all the time." Cody looked at her

"I didn't hear that. Randy keep an eye on her please."

"Oh I'm not going anywhere." She said smiling at Randy as he narrowed his eyes at her. "So, are you and Mr. Rhodes together or just friends?" Randy sighed

"I'm going to say two things to you: one – that is none of your business and how you have the gall to even ask is beyond me. Two – you're what? 14? 15? Stop being so fresh and in a hurry to grow up. Contrary to what people say life is not short, it can be very long and I assure you that you'll have plenty of time to be an adult. Enjoy your childhood." Ashleigh sighed

"You're right. My mom tells me that all the time."

"Your mom is a wise woman."

"But that doesn't mean I take back what I said earlier."

"Which was?"

"You're really cute."

"Don't call me cute."

"Hot and sexy?"

"You need to stop."

"Sorry." Cody came back to the table

"Everything okay here?"

"It's fine. Randy gave me a stern talking to." Cody laughed

"Have you eaten?"

"No. He was going to buy me lunch."

"Well order something. Randy will pay for it."

"Cody."

"Your name's Cody? You look like a Cody."

"Yes my name is Cody but don't call me that again. I'm still Mr. Rhodes to you."

"Even right now?"

"Right now, later, if you see me in the grocery store…which you won't." Randy laughed

"Can I have the turkey and artichoke sandwich?"

"You can have whatever you want."

"Thanks Randy." He shook his head. The trio finished their lunch and Randy drove Cody and Ashleigh back to the school

"Thank you for lunch Randy."

"You're welcome. Remember what I said."

"I will. Thanks." She opened her door and slowly walked into the building and to the principal's office

"Thank you Randy."

"For what?"

"I don't know what you said to her but I'm sure it was very smart. That girl is all over the place." Randy shrugged

"She asked if we were together and it rubbed me the wrong way."

"You didn't yell did you?"

"No, she's just a kid and I can tell she's all over the place." Cody kissed him. "I want to hear about you getting a class when you get home, okay?" Cody nodded and kissed him again before getting out of the car. Cody walked into the building and made it to his class just in time

"Everything okay?" His teacher asked

"As you know I went out for lunch and I found one of the students there." She shook her head

"I'll bet anything it was that Ashleigh."

"It was." Just then the in room speaker came on and the principal called Cody down to his office

"Ooh, looks like you're in trouble."

"Very funny." She smiled

"Be sure you sign yourself up while you're down there."

"Oh yea, thanks for reminding me."

**Later**

"That cake looks amazing Ran." Cody said walking into the kitchen

"Thank you. How was the rest of your day?"

"I'd like to say that it was great like the beginning but alas, it was not. I got called into the principal's office about Ashleigh who ended up getting three days of in-school suspension."

"Perfect because out of school is precisely where she wants to be."

"I know."

"So what else?" Cody rolled his eyes. "Uh oh."

"On top of getting the classroom nod some of the other language teachers suggested that I become part of the foreign language board. They said that they would get me on the ballot and vote for me," Randy smiled. "Well before I left the office I signed up for both only to see Steph's name on the foreign language board sign-up sheet."

"I don't understand."

"She's been at the school for years Randy and never once put her name up. They only consider one person a year, if they decide to. She's essentially running against me."

"Because you won't fuck her?"

"Pretty much."

"And because she's been there longer she has a better chance of winning although the other teachers want you to be there."

"Yes."

"I really don't like that bitch." Cody laughed

"What bitch?" John said walking into the kitchen

"Steph." Randy relayed the story to John

"She is a bitch."

"Oh, I wanted to ask you about the students Codes."

"What about them?"

"Where will you get students?"

"Oh, there are too many students in the classes now so I'll get the overflow."

"Hm, well that solves that."

"I'm so proud of you Cody." John said pulling Cody into a hug and kissing him. "And to think, you didn't even want to take this internship." Cody kissed John

"I know. Thanks for yelling at me and making me do it."

"I was just giving you the gentle nudge you needed." Cody kissed him

"Thanks baby." Cody pulled John closer to his body and kissed him again. John pulled away

"Alright, what do you want?" Cody smiled

"John how can you just assume that I want something?"

"Because I know you now what is it? Not another car because you'll be driving that Audi until you're as old as I am." Cody huffed

"God John, I'm pretty sure I won't be driving by the time I'm 100." Randy started laughing

"What?"

"Well, you know,"

"Just stop it because if you keep talking like that you won't be driving at 22."

"I'm sorry John." He said nuzzling him

"Well there goes that gift you wanted." Cody gasped

"Nah-uh Randy. I can still have something right?" John shook his head

"It all depends on what you want."

"I'd like a watch…a really nice one so I look professional. I heard that Rolex makes really professional looking watches."

"So does Breitling for about $28,000 less."

"Well if you insist on getting me one of a whatever you just said can I look at it first?"

"No."

"Can Randy pick it then? He has a lot of nice w," John kissed him

"Cody shush please; I was wearing watches before you could tell time so I know how to pick a nice one and you're going to get one appropriate for your profession."

"Okay. As long as I get it I'll be happy."

"Well that will be wonderful."

"I'm going to take this cake over to Ms. Clara across the street."

"Can I see it first?" Randy put the box down on the counter

"It's beautiful John." Cody said wrapping himself around John as if that were possible. Randy cut the small piece of tape keeping the box shut then opened it

"Wow. Where did you learn to do this?" Randy shrugged

"I just know how I guess. I baked a lot before coming to terms with the fact that I liked men as well as women."

"The fact that you liked to bake wasn't some sort of giveaway?"

"John." Randy and Cody said at the same time. He shrugged

"I was just asking."

"No it wasn't a giveaway." Randy hastily ripped a new piece of tape for the box. "I don't want to talk about it anymore so stop. I'll be back." He picked up the box and walked out of the kitchen leaving the other two men staring at the doorway

"What was that all about John?"

"I have no idea. I didn't know that he'd apparently struggled with part of his sexuality." John looked at Cody. "Part of his sexuality? Does that make sense?"

"I know what you mean babe. Obviously I didn't know either. Ran always seems to calm, collected and confident about everything. I never would have guessed."

"That makes two of us. Hey, I have a question."

"What?"

"Did you know that you were gay when we met? I've always been curious."

"Why would you think that I didn't?"

"You were 19, very shy and inexperienced."

"All of that huh?" John smiled

"Answer me."

"I don't know." Cody shrugged. "I mean I knew that I liked boys but I thought that some girls were pretty too. I'd had a crush on Nick for years and a girl named Lacey for almost as long."

"So are you bisexual like Randy?"

"No. I like muscles." John laughed

"That's how you know?"

"Pretty much. Do you think he'll be mad when he comes back?"

"I don't know. I hope not."

"Me too because I'm hungry and I'd like a snack."

"Make your own snack."

"I want Randy to do it and why do I have to make my own when you don't."

"Because I'm running this whole operation babe." Cody huffed

"So we do what you say?"

"Mmm…yes, basically. I mean I won't make you do anything you don't want."

"John."

"What?" Cody rolled his shoulders a la Randy and smiled

"Nothing. You're right."

"I'm going to change my clothes."

"Okay." Cody was going through the refrigerator when Randy walked back into the kitchen

"Do you want," Cody yelped and spun around. "…something to eat?"

"You scared the crap out of me." Randy smirked

"I see that. I made chicken salad."

"Okay. I'll have that just let me change out of my tailored work clothes." Randy laughed

"Still not over that huh?"

"No. The girls are still writing about my butt in the bathrooms."

"You should be proud." Randy said grabbing at Cody's butt

"Randy stop it!" He giggled as he bolted from the kitchen

**Later**

"Hey guys," Randy, Evan and Cody turned to look at John as he stood in the doorway of the den. "I just got off the phone with one of my guys from work and he found a great place for me to open another hotel in New York which is something I've always wanted to do."

"That's great J."

"Thanks Evan. The reason I'm telling you is because I'll be leaving in two days to go check out the space." Everyone heard Cody let out a whine. "I shouldn't be gone for too long. Cody I know you're upset and if you didn't have to work I'd take you with me."

"But," John put his hand up

"You have to go to work. I will not let you jeopardize getting a classroom of your own or getting on the foreign language board so that you can come with me for a few days." Cody put on his trusty pout. John felt his resolve weakening so he left the room

"You can put it away now Cody, he's gone." Evan covered his laugh

"Randy."

"Where are you going?" Evan asked as Cody stood

"He's not getting off that easily."

**Upstairs: Office**

"John?"

"Yes?"

"I wanna go."

"I want you to go but you can't because you now have responsibilities and I won't let you shirk them on account of me." Cody slipped into his lap. "I'm putting my foot down Cody and I'm saying that you cannot go."

"But I wanna." He said biting at John's neck. His head rolled back

"You can't baby, I'm sorry." Cody slipped a hand underneath his shirt. "Why…Cody, you can kiss me anywhere and touch me all you like my answer is going to remain the same." Cody looked at him. "And don't even think of sticking that lip out. I'll take you to New York for a weekend, how's that?"

"Promise me."

"I promise I will."

"Okay."

"Go back down there with Randy and Evan so that I can get my travel arrangements ready and I'll be down as soon as I finish."

"Okay." John kissed him

"Love you."

"If you loved me you'd let me go." Cody mumbled

"What?"

"Love you too John."

"How did it go?"

"He still won't let me go but he did say that he'd take me to New York for a weekend."

"Pay up Ev."

"Damn it."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"I bet Ev here five bucks that you'd weasel something out of him. Got yourself a trip to New York."

"They have good shopping."

"Are you going to get an Hermès scarf?" Cody hit him

"I'm a gay teacher not a drag queen working at a cabaret."

"How could I have gotten those confused?"

"However I may come back with an Hermès belt because those are really nice." Randy dragged a hand down his face while Evan pulled the blanket over his head. Cody looked around. "What?"

**Two Days Later**

At 5:30 the morning John was set to fly out to New York the three men lay naked, sweaty and completely out of breath in bed

"Now why would I want to leave after that?"

"I don't know because that was incredible." Cody stretched

"I'm so glad that today is a half day because I'm exhausted already." Cody's phone vibrated and Randy tossed it to him

Evan: all three of you, really? Please tell me you're done

Cody: sorry Ev. John's leaving in a few hours. We're done

Evan: oh swell. I can get a good 45 minutes of sleep

"Apparently we woke Evan up and he's not happy."

"He's so fucking quiet I forget he's here."

"Evy's always been quiet." Cody said rubbing Randy's chest

"Did you want to go again?"

"I can't."

"Then I suggest you stop rubbing me like that." Cody quickly backed off

"Sorry." John slipped out of bed

"I have to shower so I can make it to the airport on time."

"You know John, we should get the bathroom redone so all three of us can fit in the shower."

"Why don't we just move into your dream house?" Randy sat up in bed

"And leave my kitchen?! I don't think so." John laughed

"We can redo the bathroom if you want." He said closing the door. Cody looked at Randy

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Get what you want that easily?"

"I talk like an adult and while you are the cutest out of the two of us, I have a smirk that I've mastered and no one can say no to it. John especially…do you know how many cars I've had since being with John?"

"No."

"Don't worry about it. You probably can't count that high."

"Randy." He kissed him

"I wasn't saying that to be mean."

"Kiss me again." He did. "Are you going to get another one?"

"No. It's a waste of money really and I don't want to waste John's money."

"Well now you have a Bentley so," Randy smiled

"So now I have no reason to change or upgrade. Mind if I jump in the shower with John? I want to be clean before I go down and start breakfast."

"By all means; I'd like you clean too."

**A Day Later**

Cody pulled up to the house and saw a flatbed truck outside with a motorcycle on it. He parked on his side of the driveway and walked up to Randy who was standing there watching the truck operator

"What's going on? Did you buy this?!"

"I bought it a while ago. It was at my exes place…do not tell John I told you that or I will kill you."

"How come it was there for so long and why are you having it delivered now?"

"I didn't want to pay for the extra parking at my apartment and I just cleared a space in the garage for it the other day."

"But you know that he's going to ask right?"

"I know that Cody but I don't have to deal with it this moment."

"You're going to be in trouble."

"Probably but I'll deal with it when the time comes." Cody made a tsking sound as Randy paid the truck driver. "Wanna go for a ride?"

"You know how to drive this?"

"Cody. Of course I know how to drive it. I love motorcycles. Do you want to go for a ride or not?" Cody hesitated

"…okay."

"Go change your shoes and meet me out here." Cody did as he was told and met Randy back outside. "Put this on." He attempted to put on the helmet Randy handed to him

"It doesn't fit." Randy smiled

"You are too cute and stupid sometimes." He pushed the helmet down onto the younger man's head

"It's tight."

"Unless it's a shirt or a pair of jeans, tight is never a bad thing." He threw one of his legs over the bike. "Get on." Cody climbed on the back of the bike and wrapped his arms around Randy's waist. He revved the motor and Cody squeaked, not that Randy could hear over the engine. The longer they drove around the closer Cody leaned into Randy and the tighter he wrapped his arms around the larger man's waist. When Randy stopped for gas Cody didn't want to let him go

"Where are we going?" He asked pulling his helmet off. Randy shrugged

"Nowhere in particular. Do you want to go back home?" Cody shook his head

"No. I like it."

"I could tell by the way you were squeezing me." Randy said mounting the bike again. "Put your helmet back on." They rode around for at least another half hour before Randy pulled into a parking space outside a store and turned the bike off

"Randy!" Cody exclaimed as he yanked off his protective headwear

"What?"

"We can't go in there."

"Sure we can. Come on."

"I've never been to a place like this Ran."

"I am not surprised by that…like at all. I would have bet everything I own on the fact that you haven't." Randy held his hand out and Cody looked at it. "Are you not going in?"

"I can't get up."

"What? Why?"

"The bike…"

"What about it?" Cody huffed

"Riding on the bike gave me," Randy leaned in as Cody's voice dropped a few octaves. "An erection." He laughed

"First of all, that's nothing to be embarrassed about and second, we're going into a sex shop so no one will notice. Let's go." Randy said holding out his hand. Cody gingerly swung his leg over

"It kinda hurts."

"I'll massage it for you later."

"That sounds promising." He said as Randy laced their fingers together. Cody smiled. Inside the store Cody became closer than Randy's shadow as he practically hid behind the taller man clinging to his jacket

"Codes," Randy said pulling him off his shirt. "No one is judging you here…you can walk around freely. Why don't you go pick out a movie or something?"

"They have movies here?"

"Oh God…go walk around."

"Randy."

"Go. You need to experience this." He sent Cody on his way as he browsed for toys to use with John and things to possibly corrupt Cody with

"Randy."

"Yes."

"Does this stuff actually taste like it says?"

"Some of it does some of it doesn't. This store is pretty high-end though so they have the good stuff."

"They have pineapple-mango."

"That sounds fancy."

"It does."

"Are you going to get it?"

"What?!"

"No squeaking in this store. And I asked if you were going to get it. I know you heard me."

"What would I use it for?" Randy smirked

"Cody, Cody, Cody…there are plenty of places for you to put that and if you don't know where they are I'll be more than happy to show you."

"I bet you will." He said walking away. Randy walked around and found some interesting things that he decided to purchase. After paying he turned around to go find Cody only to see the man walking toward him arms full of stuff

"Well, well, well,"

"Shut up. I just want to take some stuff home and examine it a little closer."

"Oh sure; no judgment here my friend."

"Is this going to show up on my statement as sex store?" The cashier looked at Cody

"It won't say 'sex store' but it will have the stores name."

"Randy,"

"Nope, you're going to pay for it yourself."

"Oh boy." The men left the store and rode back home with Cody squeezing Randy even tighter if that was possible

**Later**

"What's the matter Doorbell?" Randy asked as he coated the chicken for that nights' dinner

"Nick and I are fighting."

"Care to elaborate or is it personal?" Evan shrugged

"He flirts way too much and I don't like it so I told him so and he got mad."

"Does he really flirt too much or could you be overreacting?"

"He flirts too much. I mean he's almost on your level which is why I don't want the two of you together."

"If you tell me not to flirt with him then I won't. You don't have to keep us apart."

"Don't flirt with him. Ever. In your life."

"Done. And the two of you need to talk about this. If he's flirting on my level and you don't like it then he needs to tone it down. It's disrespectful." Evan looked at him. "What?"

"Then how come you do it?"

"It's just how I am. John doesn't care unless I get really out of hand…I got in trouble the day of Cody's party." Evan laughed. "Why's that funny?"

"I'm sure it was the worst punishment ever." Randy laughed

"If by worst you mean deliciously wonderful then yes it was."

"Hey Ev." Cody said hugging him. "When did you get here?"

"Maybe ten minutes ago."

"Are you making fried chicken?"

"Yes."

"With macaroni and cheese?"

"Yes."

"Baked?"

"Is there any other way?"

"I'm so excited."

"I've been getting you excited all day." Cody whipped his head around

"Shut up Randy."

"Cody, I've heard the three of you having sex way too many times for you to feel like you need to be modest…and I've seen you naked." Cody sighed

"That was so embarrassing." Evan shrugged

"Nick and I saw Randy walking naked one night."

"What?"

"Yea, I don't know what you were doing or where you were going but you went by my room naked as a Jay Bird." Randy laughed

"Oh my goodness, I am so stuffed."

"Me too. That was amazing Randy."

"Thanks guys."

"I'm ready for a shower and bed. Come up and cuddle with me Ran."

"I have to clean the kitchen."

"Oh yea, I'll probably be in bed by the time you get up there then."

"You don't want to help me?"

"Nope." Cody yelled on his way upstairs

"What a little jerk." Evan smiled

"I'll help you."

"Thanks." By the time Randy made it upstairs Cody was coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel followed by a plume of fog. Randy just glared at him on his way in. He showered and when he opened the door he heard what sounded like groaning and panting coming from the television

"Cody?" Randy called from the closet

"Yes?"

"What are you watching?"

"Nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing." He said walking toward the bed. "Doesn't look like nothing either." Randy said as he slipped between the sheets

"I wanted to see what pornographic movies were all about. Her boobs look horrible."

"You're analyzing it. Just watch and enjoy."

"How can I enjoy it with her making those annoying sounds? And for God's sake her boobs look like someone stuck saggy bags in her chest."

"Oh my goodness."

"I'm really glad I prefer men because if I had to deal with someone making that noise or looking that way I'm sure I'd never get hard." That sent Randy into a fit of laughter. Cody was very serious

"Cody," He said calming down. "It's not as bad as she's making it seem. You do realize that she's an actress…of sorts so she's putting on a show."

"Still doesn't explain her tits."

"Well that's from a leaky implant. Why did you buy a hetero movie?"

"I just wanted to see. I have a guy one."

"Put that one on before watching this ruins your dirty movie experience." Cody hopped out of bed and changed the DVDs then hopped back in

"Oh, he's cute."

"There we go. Now stop analyzing and try to enjoy this one."

"Why's the dialog so bad?"

"Cody shut up. You're not watching it for the dialog or the cinematography or the score."

"What's a score?"

"Watch the movie!"

"Geez.." About 20 minutes in Cody shut the DVD off

"What's the matter?"

"It's making me horny so I shut it off."

"Every day I learn something new and slightly disturbing about you. That happens to some people when they watch Cody. You don't shut it off," Randy sighed. "I can't believe I have to teach you how to watch porn. If you get yourself too riled up over there I'll be more than happy to take care of you." Cody huffed and sat up

"Why are you and John always "taking care" of me? I feel like a," He lowered his voice. "Whore sometimes and I don't like it."

"What? Why didn't you say something before?"

"You know how John is. He's made it clear that neither of us will ever get to top him."

"So you want to top someone? By process of elimination that leaves me. Would you like to try it?"

"Randy."

**TBC**


	6. 6

**A/N: In honor of Mr. McMahon's appearance tonight and my fresh new haircut, I'm posting a new chapter. Enjoy! : )**

"I don't want you to feel like John and I are just using you when we need to get off. You're right; John has made it clear that he's not willing to bottom so if you'd like to try it with me then I'll let you. I have no problem doing that." Before Randy knew it Cody was on top of him and was kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He laced his fingers with Randy's and pinned the man's arms above his head. Randy moaned as he'd always been a fan of restraint. Cody moved down to Randy's neck and choosing the perfect spot, he started to suck leaving angry red marks then soothing them with his tongue

"Oh my god." Randy managed to breathe out. Cody freed his hands and looked up at him as he kissed down his body. "Is this your way of saying yes to my question?" Cody shook his head

"No. I mean I would like to try it sometime but not right now. There are a few things I need to learn first."

"Not the art of seduction." Cody gave a shy laugh

"Open that drawer." Randy twisted his body slightly so that Cody's lips wouldn't lose contact with his body and pulled out two bottles of flavored lube

"Pineapple-mango or strawber – strawberry delight?"

"It seemed interesting but I want the pineapple now." Randy handed him the lube and Cody flipped the cap. "Am I supposed to read the directions on the back?"

"No. Don't tell me you're as dumb as you look and you actually need directions on how to use lubricant." Cody pinched some skin on Randy's thigh and he moaned. Cody looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Shut up." He shook his head and muttered something about Randy being kinky. Cody turned the bottle to the side and let some of its contents drip down Randy's shaft. He followed the clear liquid as it made its way down the crack of the older man. Leaning down Cody let his tongue follow the path of the viscous solution. He stroked Randy's shaft a few times before using the hand to spread the man's cheeks. Cody saw the tight hole and went straight for it. Randy let out a gasp and Cody smiled as he pushed his tongue further inside. He alternated between licking the area like a cat preening itself and long deliberate strokes of his tongue. When he deemed the hole stretched enough he stuck two fingers inside and pumped them quickly just so he could listen to Randy whimper. After he'd had enough of the teasing Cody embarked on the mission to find Randy's prostate and to make him come undone. He pushed the fingers deep and circled them around inside

"Shit Cody, you're gonna make me cum."

"That's kinda the point isn't it?"

"Don't be smart." Remembering where the nerves were Cody curved his fingers and didn't stop until Randy came all over his chest. He went to the bathroom and came back with a wet cloth and cleaned Randy's body for him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He said dropping it to the floor. "Kiss please." Randy leaned down and kissed Cody then smacked his lips together

"I approve of pineapple-mango." Cody laughed

"It was nice but now I'm craving a piece of pineapple upside down cake."

"I'll make you one tomorrow." Randy said pulling Cody into his arms

**Next Afternoon**

Randy and Cody walked into the house and heard the TV on in the den. Knowing that Evan was going to be out with Nick all day they two men peeked inside and saw John sitting on the couch

"John!" Cody yelled as he jumped on the man

"Hey baby." John said kissing him

"I missed you." Cody said nestling against him

"I missed you too." Randy leaned down and kissed John

"How was your trip?"

"Didn't you miss me?" Randy smirked

"I missed you so much John and I'm beyond elated to have you back. My heart is all aflutter."

"Oh how I missed your sarcasm."

"I did miss you." Randy said kissing him again. John smiled

"Hey, did the two of you go for a walk?"

"What?"

"Well both your cars were here but you weren't." Cody looked at Randy

"We went out on my bike."

"Did you buy a tandem bike while I was gone or do you mean the motorcycle I just heard pull into the garage?"

"That one."

"I was gone for a week and you joined a biker gang?"

"I didn't join a gang John. I've had that bike for years."

"Oh did you?"

"Yes."

"Where's it been all this time?" Cody tried slipping out of John's arms but to no avail. John just pulled him closer

"I kept it at my exes' house because I didn't want to pay for the extra parking space at my apartment."

"So you had to call him, I assume it's a male, in order to get it back?"

"I sent him a text."

"John don't get mad. He only sent him a text telling him to leave it outside so that it could be picked up."

"Thanks for explaining for me Cody but I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't even see the guy."

"So it's just not a big deal for you?"

"No John, not a deal at all. I'm not going to stand here and argue with you about it either." Randy said before leaving the room

"John don't." Cody said as John got up from the couch

"I'll be back." He hid his head under a pillow when he heard the two men start yelling. For a brief second Cody thought about going upstairs to try and defuse the situation but thought it would be better if John was just mad at one of them

**Bedroom**

"Hurry up John." Randy said impatiently as John worked the button and zipper on his pants

"I can only move my hands so fast Randy."

"Learn to move them faster."

"Is that a hickey on your neck?"

"Cody did it."

"Oh really, I thought you were spending time with the vacuum again."

"Fucking smarta – oh my god."

"What was that?" John asked thrusting his hips

"I missed you so much." Randy said moving his hips with John's

"I missed you too baby." He said moving faster. Randy reached down and started to jerk his hard cock

"Faster John." Hours later Cody stalked up the steps and saw the men lying in bed asleep. Even in his sleep he could feel himself being watched and one of John's eyes popped open

"Come here." Cody walked over and fit himself in John's arms

"I assume that you and Ran are okay since you left me down there for hours and you're up here naked."

"We're fine. It was nothing a lot of angry sex couldn't take care of."

"So are the two of you really okay or did you just mask it with sex?"

"We're fine baby."

"Good cause I love you guys and I don't want you fighting especially over something so stupid. The bike is awesome by the way." John laughed

"You like motorcycles huh?" Cody shrugged

"I know I like being on one with Randy."

"You ride with a helmet right?"

"Yes. Randy had an extra but bought me my own today."

"Wow, you're giving him hickeys, he's buying you helmets and taking you on leisurely bike rides…I feel so lonely."

"Oh stop John you know that we both love you."

"I know I'm just joking." Randy shifted on the other side of the bed

"Do you think he's really asleep?"

"Yes. I did a number on him and you know that if he were awake he would have butt into this conversation already." Cody giggled. "What do you want for dinner? Randy's tired so he can't cook."

"Can we all go somewhere?" John looked at the clock

"Yea, I'll take you guys somewhere nice. Let me up." Cody wanted to whine but held it in and released John from his grasp. He snuggled up with Randy once John left the room

"Just making your way around the bed aren't you?"

"Have you been awake the entire time?"

"No. I caught the dinner part of the conversation. I wonder where he's taking us."

"I don't know. I have to wear something cute…I get him tonight." Randy laughed

"Go for it. I got him all nice and limber for you."

"I don't need him too limber because then he gets all deep and I swear I can feel it in my throat."

"Oh my god Cody." Randy said laughing

"What?"

"You are so unintentionally hilarious. I love everything about it."

"Cody," John said walking back into the room. "You need to get up and start getting yourself ready now because they were able to squeeze us in at 7:45…you take the longest."

"I have to look good John."

"But you don't need to take as long as you do. Both of you are perfect."

"Where are we going?"

"Grille One Sixteen on North Dale."

"Are we in the VIP section?"

"Of course we are. Nothing but the best for my boys."

"Merecen el major." Cody laughed and slipped off the bed

"What did he say? What did you say?"

"Nothing babe."

"Nothing, huh?"

"Nope. Not a thing." John crawled on the bed. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing babe." John straddled him and let his hands rest on Randy's sides

"Why don't I feel like you're doing nothing?"

"Tell me what you said."

"I'm sticking with my story. I said nothing." John started to tickle him. "No John!"

"Tell me."

"I, I, I can't…please stop!" He said through his giggles

"Just tell me and I'll stop."

"Okay! Okay! I said that they deserve the best. Stop!" John kept tickling him. "John…"

"What?"

"You said," More laughter. "You said that you would stop."

"But you laughing is the cutest thing."

"But I'm going to throw up." John stopped

"I certainly don't want you throwing up." Randy lay there panting

"I'm going to order something really expensive for that."

"You can order whatever you want."

"I'm sleeping in another room tonight."

"Why? Because I tickled you?" Randy smiled

"No. Cody said that he wanted you tonight."

"Oh, I better not drink too much then."

"Why? I'll drive home."

"Nah, that's not it. If I have too much I won't be able to control myself with him." Randy laughed. "What?"

"Just thinking about something he said earlier."

"What?"

"I'm not saying and don't you dare tickle me or we're going to fight for real."

"You know that I'd totally beat you up right?"

"Whatever you say John." Randy said getting off the bed. "I'm getting in the shower now so I can rub up against Cody."

"What did you say?"

"I said that I'm getting in the shower so I don't have to battle for the mirror against Cody."

"That is not what you said."

"Isn't it?"

**Grille One Sixteen**

"What would you gentlemen like to drink?"

"Guys?"

"Chilled Don Julio for me, please…chilled, no ice."

"American Honey whiskey highball glass about that much," He held up his fingers. "With a single ice cube." John nearly snapped his neck looking over at Cody while Randy covered his face with the menu

"Can I see your ID please?" Cody already had it out and ready

"Thank you. And for you sir?"

"Um, scotch straight up please." She smiled

"I'll be right back." When the waitress left John turned to Cody

"Cody." He groaned inwardly knowing what was coming

"Yes?"

"Do you drink often?"

"What are you talking about?"

"American Honey whiskey highball glass about that much," He held up his fingers. "With a single ice cube?" That rolled right off the tip of your tongue." Randy put the menu down

"I may have had it a few times." John looked at Randy

"Uh-uh, do not look at me. I have nothing to do with that but what's the big deal? He's of age. Maybe he'll learn to hold his liquor better if he drinks more often."

"I like the way you think Randy."

"Shush up Cody."

"If you're going to drink then that's fine. I can't stop you because you're a grown man just don't lie to me about it or pretend that you don't."

"I drink John. I've come home drunk on more than one occasion." Randy looked around the table

"Are we doing appetizers because this warm pretzel loaf with the spinach and artichoke spread sounds delightful?"

"Get whatever you want Randy."

"I'm not going to be a fatass and eat the thing by myself."

"I'll have some. I want the seared ahi as well."

"That doesn't sound like it will mix well but okay. What are you having John?"

"I don't know…probably the steak."

"Can you get the Meyer's Angus strip so I can have some?"

"Why don't you get it?"

"Because I want the Chilean Sea Bass." John laughed

"I'll get the strip Randy."

"Thank you."

"Should I get the balsamic reduction and lobster tail too?"

"Yes." Cody laughed

"Oh hey John; I didn't know you were back."

"Yea, I got back this afternoon. How ya doin' Nick?"

"Good, you?"

"I can't complain."

"John?"

"Yes Cody?" The younger man looked back and forth from the stairs to John. "Alright, you should say goodnight to everyone because once we go up there you won't be back down for the rest of the night." Cody swallowed

"Night guys."

"Night Cody." They chorused. John hoisted Cody over his shoulder and took him upstairs

"What are you doing Randy?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not going with them?"

"No. Cody requested John for himself tonight and I agreed."

"How does that work between the three of you? I asked Evan and he doesn't have a clue."

"Are you asking how we make it work or how it works in general?"

"I meant the three of you specifically." Randy shrugged

"It just does. You know that John was with three people at once right?"

"Evan gave a little background on it."

"Well Evan aren't you just a little chatty Cathy?" Evan blushed. "I found out about Cody and we met in café then realized that there must be a third person. We met the third person and came to the conclusion that John would be better off with us two. Neither of us wanted to make John choose because after all that he'd done we still wanted to be with him. Cody and I agreed that we would make it work. I'm not going to lie and say that it was easy because as I'm sure Evan has told you, Cody and I have had our dustups along the way. I literally came up with a list of ways that I could kill him."

"Why didn't you?"

"Two reasons: I'm pretty tough but I wouldn't survive prison and because John loves him. I did it more for John than me. Killing Cody would have destroyed him and I love John too much to do that…in the end he would have lost the both of us anyway." The two men sat there staring at him. "What?"

"You really love John don't you?"

"Yes. I thought that was obvious but I guess not."

"It is but I guess I didn't realize how much until just now."

"I love that little asshole Cody too. I'm not even sure how that happened but such is life."

"You guys sleep in the same bed and from what I've heard you sleep in the nude." Nick looked at Evan and Randy laughed

"Wouldn't that make Cody fall in love with me and not the other way around?"

"Oh please, Cody's been in love with you since you were doling out all those insults."

"He said they turned him on."

"Sounds sick."

"Everything in this house is sick. You'll learn that soon enough Nick."

**Meanwhile**

"Mmm, don't stop John." John continued to pump his fingers in and out of the young man as head bobbed up and down on his shaft. Since moving Randy and Cody in to his house John had become very generous with oral sex. Randy and Cody were both quite thankful. With one last obscene slurp John removed his mouth and sat back as he removed his fingers. Cody let out a whimper. "John."

"Don't even start." He moved Cody's legs to his shoulders and pushed into the prepared hole

"Oh god." John would normally start off slow but this time he moved his hips quickly finding Cody's prostate and pounding it. "Yes John! Right there." Cody's legs slipped down and John wrapped them around his waist and lifted Cody's hips practically leaning on his bundle of nerves. Cody moved and met John thrust for thrust. John was overcome with the sensations of being inside his young lover's tight warm body

"You're unbelievable Cody, oh my god." He reached down to stroke the other man and Cody batted his hand away

"I can cum without you touching me. Just," John changed his angle. "Oh fuck John." He came hard scratching at his own thighs. His look of ecstasy was too much for John

**An hour or so later**

Randy was in the den watching a movie with Evan and Nick when he received a message

John: too tired to dress. Can you bring Cody a glass of water?

Randy: what did you do to him?

John: stuff

Randy: should I grab the smelling salts too?

John: lol. The water should be fine…I hope

Randy: I'll be up

"What's the matter?"

"Cody needs water." Randy left them in a fit of laughter

"And you told _me_ to be careful with him." Randy said handing a half dead looking Cody the glass

"I was careful with him."

"John," Cody said sharply. "I know that was over an hour and you know that I have limits."

"Baby,"

"Don't call me baby." He said as the glass shook in his hand. Randy took it setting it on the table

"Don't call him maybe either." John stifled his laugh as Cody did his best to glare in his state. "Why didn't you tell him to stop?"

"It was amazing."

"Then shut up and stop complaining. You'll be fine in the morning you big baby. Do you know how many days of work I missed because of John? When you start missing work because of John's all-nighters then come talk to me."

"All night?!"

"Cody," Randy dropped down level with him. "You haven't come close to testing John's stamina or tapped into the things he can do." John stacked his hands behind his head as he lay down smiling. Randy stood. "He's a very sick man."

"But you like it?"

"Oh yes, every second of it. Oh, that reminds me John; I bought some stuff while you were gone." John smiled

"Oh did you?"

"Yes."

"He took me to a sex shop John."

"Did you like it?"

"…it was alright. I got some stuff – out of curiosity of course!"

"Yes. He said that he wanted to bring it home and examine it a little more. I guess for that scientific study he's doing." John laughed

"Shut up Randy."

**Next Afternoon**

"Why are you down here by yourself?" Cody pointed toward the ceiling

"What the hell is that? Is that the bed?!"

"Yep. They've been at it since after breakfast. I don't understand how they do it…animals they are."

"Have you been down here all this time?"

"No. I watched them for a while but then they got out the heavy artillery which freaked me out so I split." Nick rested his hand on his chin

"Heavy artillery?" Evan hit him

"Randy bought some toys and such while John was gone and apparently they're going to use them all and ones that they already own today."

"What if they break the bed?"

"It wouldn't be the first one. Like, two weeks after Randy and I moved in they broke one. I was appalled and fascinated all at once."

"I don't even want to know what that room will smell like once they're done."

"Nick!" Cody and Evan exclaimed

**Later**

"Glad to see you're still alive." Cody said when he saw Randy sitting in the kitchen. He laughed

"Barely. John's not allowed to take any more trips by himself because if he doesn't get any everyday something like that happens."

"Are you okay? If I had known I could have come up and taken some of the pressure off you." Randy laughed again

"It's fine. I took one for the team but I'll need a day to recover."

"Wow, you need recovery time? It must have been bad. Where's John?"

"Outside cleaning the grill."

"He's awake?!"

"Yea. I really don't feel like cooking and he says that he feels bad so he'll cook…he can only use the grill obviously. I'm making a list and I need you to go to the store."

"Me?"

"Yes Cody, you can do it. It's not that much stuff."

"Oh my goodness."

"Take Nick and Evan with you if you need that much help." Cody sighed

"I can do it but are you sure you can't cook tonight? I don't know if John's going to make dinner as good as you."

"Has he cooked anything for you before?"

"No…he made me a sandwich once." Cody added

"Well all he has to do is put the food on the grill. I think he can handle that."

"Are you sure? John doesn't seem like," Cody stopped talking when John walked through the door. "Oh hey baby!" John eyed him suspiciously

"Hi Cody." John grabbed a can of Pam and took one last weary look at Cody before walking back out the door

"You're about as smooth as extra chunky peanut butter Cody."

"Talking about him behind his back is mean so I didn't want him to hear me."

"Understood now go to the store. Call me if you need help…or if you just get scared."

"I better get a whole bunch of kisses for this." Cody said grabbing his keys

"I'll give you as many as you want now go."

**A Few Weeks Later**

"Oh Randy, yes…harder!"

"You sure?"

"Yes." He moved Cody's left leg to his shoulder pushing deeper and harder while Cody furiously jerked his cock. "Oh fuck." He breathed as he came. "…shit."

"So," Randy said rolling to the side. "How was work?" Cody laughed

"Um, work was fine. I need a favor from you." Randy looked at him. "That's not what this is about though." Cody said

"I didn't think it was since for the past week and a half you've been coming home and nearly jumping me at the door."

"I think I'm going through a phase or something. It's like I can't stop."

"You're 21."

"I know."

"You're hitting your sexual peak my uninformed friend."

"That's a real thing?"

"Afraid so."

"So am I like, going to turn into you?"

"What am I?"  
"You know…I don't know."

"Just because you're hitting your peak doesn't mean that you're going to necessarily change what you like sexually."

"Oh, okay."

"But, if it does John and I will be standing on the dark side with our arms open to welcome you." Cody sighed

"I really hope that doesn't happen."

"I'm sure it won't. What's this favor?"

"Oh! We're having a meeting/gathering/get together at school for the classroom candidates and I've been assigned desserts."

"Can we go back a bit? Aren't gathering and get together synonyms of meeting?"

"Randy," Cody sighed. "Can you not outsmart everyone for just one second?"

"I could."

"Good now shut up. Can you make my desserts?"

"What do I get out of making desserts for you?"

"My happiness?" Randy laughed

"What do you want me to make and when do you need it?"

"This Friday and I have a list."

"Alright. Let me take a quick shower so I can get started on dinner and we'll go over said list." Cody smiled

"Thank you Randy."

"You're welcome."

"Love you."

"Mmhm."

"Randy."

"Love you too." Randy said dryly

….

"Please tell me you're making penne alla vodka with those cutlets."

"I'm making penne alla vodka with these cutlets."

"I really love you." Randy laughed

"Keep it in your pants and read me this list of desserts I have to make."

"Okay, well I need two cakes, a pie and something of my choice."

"That's awfully vague. What flavors?"

"I wasn't done. One chocolate cake and one carrot cake,"

"That's going to be a pain in my ass. Go on."

"A key lime pie and for my choice I'd like your caramel cheesecake. Can you do all of that for me," He smiled. "Please."

"Yes, just leave that list."

"Thank you Ran."

"Whatever." John walked into the kitchen

"Hi."

"Hi John." Randy and Cody said in unison. He kissed Cody then walked over to Randy but stopped before kissing him. John examined Randy and then looked at Cody

"Are you trying to turn him into a leopard?" Randy laughed

"Huh?"

"Look at his neck Cody."

"He can't keep his lips off me."

"I can understand that but try not to mark him up too much. This looks contagious." John kissed Randy

"Why are you home so late?"

"Huh?"

"You know I don't like to repeat myself John."

"I didn't realize that this was late."

"Are you going to make me repeat myself?"

"I went out with the guys after work Randy."

"Okay."

"I'm going upstairs." Cody waited until he was sure John couldn't hear and turned back to Randy

"Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make him mad."

"If that made him made then he needs to grow thicker skin. I asked him a simple question. You need to quit acting like a little bitch."

"Hey!"

"Seriously. What's John going to do to you if he gets mad? Punch you? Scream and yell? No."

"I know but I don't like for him to be mad."

"Then he shouldn't get mad about dumb things." Cody groaned

**Friday Afternoon**

Cody: you didn't forget did you?

Randy: forget what?

Cody: that you have to bring my desserts

Randy: …

Cody: Randy!

Randy: Cody – the island in the kitchen is full of dessert boxes, which I packed, so how could I possibly forget about bringing them

Cody: I was just checking. I'm nervous. I want to make a good impression

Randy: I know you do and I would not let you down. Relax because they already like you

Cody: : /

Randy: I have to go Codes. Need to figure out how to pack the car with this stuff

Cody: okay. I'll see you later

Randy: okay

Randy went out to the garage to examine the back of John's SUV and come up with a way to pack Cody's desserts without destroying them. With a plan in mind he went back in the house to get to work. He ran upstairs, took a quick shower, and dressed then packed the car and left. When he got to the school Cody was already waiting in the lobby

"Didn't trust me to show up?"

"I did. I came out here to help you."

"The rest of the stuff's in the back of the car."

"Wait here while I go get it."

"Okay." While Randy was waiting the principle's secretary walked up and sniffed the boxes

"Oh that smells delicious. What bakery did you use?"

"I didn't. These came from the ovens in my kitchen."

"You made these?!" She asked after she picked her jaw up off the floor

"Yes." _Where's Cody?_Randy thought

"Ran?" He turned. "We have to take these down to the gym."

"The gym? You guys are fancy huh."

"Where else would we fit the people and the tables for food?"

"The cafeteria?" Cody stopped walking, looked at Randy and started to laugh

"I just want to say, for the record that it was not my idea to use the gym."

"Oh of course not. I know that you would have suggested the cafeteria."

….

"This is my table here." Cody said when they arrived at the gym

"Was I supposed to bring plates or something too?"

"No. The committee is in charge of that." Randy set up the table by himself as he was very particular about how his delights should be displayed. "Hey Ran?"

"Yea?"

"Can you stay?"

"Am I allowed to?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll stay for you."

"Thanks." Cody looked at the table. "Is this stuff already cut?"

"Yes. You know I'm particular. I know how much you're supposed to get out of each recipe. I also couldn't bear the thought of these people mutilating my work." Cody laughed. Sometimes Randy could be dramatic. "Before this gets started can you tell me what the foreign language board is exactly?"

"They're in charge of what the language classes do for the year. Projects, field trips…fundraising – things like that."

"Oh, that's cool." Cody shrugged

"It's going to be a lot of work." Randy lowered his voice

"So do you not want to do it?" Cody shook his head back and forth

"Oh no, it's not that. I was just saying that it's going to be a lot of work. I want to do it…I've never actually wanted to take on more work before. This is weird."

"Never thought I'd see the day."

"What day?"

"That you would grow up. Now if we could only get you to stop whining."

"That'll never happen." Randy groaned when he saw Steph walking toward them. "Is it her?" Randy nodded

"Hey guys!" She awkwardly hugged Cody

"Hi Steph."

"Hello." Randy responded coolly

"These look so yummy! What bakery did you get them from?"

"I didn't use a bakery. Randy made them."

"All these? By yourself?"

"All by myself." Randy said mockingly

"Wow! I can't wait to try the chocolate cake."

"It's fantastic."

"I bet. Well I'm going to make my rounds and mingle."

"Okay."

"Best of luck to you."

"Same to you." And with that she walked off

"Maybe you should just fuck her so she'll drop out of the race."

"Randy." Cody said quietly

"What?"

"You don't think I can win?" Randy's heart sped up. He didn't mean it like that

"I'm sorry Codes. I didn't mean it like that. I absolutely believe that you'll win. I shouldn't have said that."

"It's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes. You've been mean to me enough times so I know when it's malicious." Randy laughed. After a while Cody was able to get Randy to stop guarding the table and walk around

"Cody." Someone whispered and he turned

"Yea?"

"I know I could get in a lot of trouble for saying this but we're counting the votes as they come in and we definitely think that you'll be getting on the language board."

"Really!" He whispered harshly

"Yes."

"Oh my goodness; I can't believe this."

"Why not? We've liked you from day one." Cody put his hands over his cheeks to cover his blush. "We won't be able to officially announce anything until next week though."

"I know. I can wait until then." Just then they heard a loud gasp and followed where it came from. The dessert table. Cody, Randy and Cody's mole walked over to the table only to see the caramel cheesecake and pieces of the key lime pie on the floor with Steph standing over them

"What happened?" Cody asked

"Steph knocked your desserts on the floor."

"I did not! I was simply trying to get to the chocolate cake and bumped the table."

"Geez, how hard did you bump it?" Someone asked

"Probably not that hard but she's got those wide hips." Randy mumbled. He looked at Cody and could see the young man's chest heaving. "Come on." Randy said guiding Cody from the room

"She did that on purpose Randy."

"I know she did but there's nothing we can do about it so don't let that worry you."

"Why is she being so mean to me?" Cody was on the verge of tears

"Don't cry Codes. She's not worth your tears."

"And I know she wasn't sincere when she wished me luck."

"You're right, she wasn't but that's because she's not a good person. I know it's tough but don't let her get to you. Once you get your classroom and make it to the board there's nothing else she can do to you and that will be the best way to get her back." He used his thumb to wipe away the single tear that had managed to escape down Cody's cheek

"I know but she hates me for no good reason. At least when you didn't like me all that much you had reasons."

"Let haters be your motivators." Cody looked at him

"Wasn't that,"

"Shh." He moved closer to Randy and wrapped his arms around him. "Codes? Should you,"

"Probably not but I'm upset…just for a minute." Once Cody had gotten himself together he went back into the gym

Randy: how busy are you?

John: not too busy right now. What's up?

Randy: mini fiasco at school with Cody

John: is he okay?

Randy: not really but he's doing a good job of pretending

John: I'm on my way

Twenty minutes later John arrived with Evan in tow

"What is this? Team Cody?" Evan smiled

"Wouldn't that cheer you up?" John said pointing to Evan. "Probably not." John said answering his own question

"Shush up John. Cody's inside."

"Does he know that we're coming?"

"Nope." The three men walked into the gym and spotted Cody. He looked over then his face lit up with recognition and walked over to them

"I didn't know you guys were coming." He said as he hugged the new arrivals

"Well Randy sent me a text saying that there was a small problem so I checked to see if Evan was busy, he said no so I swung by the house and picked him up."

"What happened?"

"Steph knocked some of my desserts on the floor purposely but she claims it was an accident."

"Is she that upset about you not banging her in a broom closet?" Evan and Randy stifled laughs

"I guess. I've never _banged_ anyone so she shouldn't be all that upset about it."

"But she doesn't know that. You just strut around her all day with your tailored pants on showing off your goods." Cody laughed

"Shut up Randy. I'm still mad about the tailoring. And I'm still upset about your dessert, that wasn't right…I really wanted that cheesecake too."

"I can always make you cheesecake."

"Good because that's probably the only way I'll stop moping around the house."

"Don't you dare." John said effectively stopping Cody's bottom lip from making an appearance and showing up his top lip

"Thanks for coming guys. I really appreciate it."

"We know that's why we came."

**Later**

John sat in the den with Randy on one side of him and Cody on the other. The three men were supposed to be watching a movie but John was texting while Randy and Cody pretended not to notice

"Do you guys mind if I go out tonight?"

"Yes."

"No. It's not like you're paying attention to this movie anyway."

"You have a valid point Randy and Cody you never want me to go out."

"Right so why would you even ask?"

"Because I'm here every night with you and I'd like to go out sometimes."

"If you're here every night what's one more?"

"That's unfair Cody. I've never given you a hard time about going out, ever. Not even after you went out and got drunk then gave some stranger a lap dance."

"John." He looked at Randy. "Stop it. You know he didn't do it on purpose."

"That's not the point. He's gone out since and I didn't give him shit about it."

"He's right Cody."

"I don't care."

"That's it," John said standing up and kissing Randy. "I'm going to get ready." Cody looked at Randy once John left the room

"What?"

"I'm mad."

"Why?"

"Because I am. Today was a semi-big day for me and I was upset, I'm still upset and he's just leaving. And it's not like he's even talked to us since we got home. We ate dinner then sat in here to watch TV and he was texting the whole time."

"Talk to him later about it then…but in his defense you do give him a hard time when he wants to go out which is hardly ever."

"Well I don't want him to go. I have a good reason today."

"Boy who cried wolf."

"What?"

"You never want him to leave and always complain about it so now when you have a good reason for him to stay he just thinks it's you being a little baby like usual. Learn to play your cards right Cody." Cody kicked his legs

"I need a vacation."

"You need to get a life." Cody laughed

"Okay, that was funny. I don't know what I'd do without you and your quick one liners Ran."

"Be just a little more bored is my guess."

"And there you go." Randy laughed. John peeked in the room

"I'm leaving now. I'll see you two either when I get back or in the morning."

"Okay. Be safe John."

"I will."

"Do we get a kiss before you go?"

"Of course." John kissed them both. "Later."

….

Cody was in Randy's lap as they made out when he pulled away and looked at him

"Let's go upstairs."

"Okay." Cody laughed

"You're always so willing."

"My goal in life is to please."

**Bedroom**

"Get undressed for me." Randy started to take his clothes off as he normally would when Cody stopped him. "Slowly." Randy smirked

"Oh, you want me to put on a show for you. I can do that." He said his voice husky. Randy pulled at the hem of his t-shirt and slowly pulled it over his head with one hand while the other made a trail down his abs. He threw the shirt at Cody once it was off and Cody quickly threw it to the floor not wanting to miss a thing. The hand trailed from his abs and down to the leather belt he wore. Using both hands he undid the belt and slowly pulled it from its loops. As it fell to the floor he worked the button and zipper of his jeans. Cody licked his lips as Randy pulled the zipper down then his eyes widened at he pulled it back up, then down and back up again

"Randy come on, I want to see you." Randy's smirk was firmly in place as he pulled the zipper down one final time before letting the pants fall and stepping out of them. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his briefs then looked at Cody with a raised eyebrow. "Yep, those too."

"Whatever you say." Randy moved his slim hips back and forth before he pulled them down. Cody nuzzled against Randy's hardening cock causing the older man to let out a throaty groan

"On the bed."

"Whatever you say." Cody smiled as Randy slid his lean body on the bed getting comfortable against the pillows

"Whatever I say?" Randy nodded. "Is that some sort of game?" Cody asked undressing himself

"It can be. I like games."

"So you'll do whatever I say?" Randy nodded again

"Strawberry delight or pineapple-mango?"

"That's up to you since you'll be the one tasting it." Randy said opening the drawer

"I'll try the strawberry." Randy tossed it to him and Cody flipped the cap wasting no time dripping it on Randy and lapping it up

"Fuck Cody!" Randy said through his teeth

"What?"

"Have you been practicing?" Cody licked him again

"No. I'm a quick study." He said spreading Randy's cheeks and moving in for the kill. In no time precious baby Cody had Randy writhing on the bed and calling out his name. After what seemed like hours of pleasure and torture for Randy, Cody stopped. He looked up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I think I want to try it." Randy opened his eyes and looked at him

"Try what?" Cody just stared at him

"Ooh, that. Whatever you say." Randy pulled his legs up leaving his feet flat on the bed while Cody stroked himself

"What if,"

"Don't start that Cody. It's your first time. I know you'll do fine and if you don't live up to your expectations I'll be more than willing to try it again with you." Cody nodded and lined himself up then pushed inside

"What the, oh my god."

"Do what comes natural Codes."

"But you're so tight."

"Yes, well…" Cody started to thrust slowly in and out of Randy. He moved his hips in an effort to get the younger man going. Gaining confidence Cody began to move faster. Randy wrapped one leg around him. "Faster." Cody did as instructed and started to thrust harder the more Randy moaned

"God Randy, this is – fuck." He leaned down and slipped his tongue in Randy's mouth as his hips moved even quicker

"Fuck Cody." Randy said pulling away. "Mmm, fuck that feels good. I'm gonna cum." Cody reached between them and grabbed Randy's steadily leaking cock fisting it. After two strokes Randy exploded as his back arched off the bed. The tightening of his walls was too much for Cody who was already on the edge of having an exuberant orgasm of his own. When his heart slowed he pulled out and lay next to Randy. "Codes?"

"Shh…even if you didn't really enjoy it just let me bask in my accomplishment for a while." Randy laughed

"Cody that was amazing. You know I wouldn't lie." Cody rolled to his side and looked at Randy

"If we start to do this regularly, you won't make me do that weird stuff you like to do with John will you?"

"No, of course not. Cody you never have to do anything you don't want to. John and I know you don't like those things and that's why we don't even tell you about the toys and things we have. We get that it's not your thing and we're not trying to make it so, okay?" He nodded

"Okay. You'll still cuddle me tonight right?"

"Absolutely." After gathering the energy the two men showered and went to bed for the night

**1:45 a.m.**

"Hello?" Randy said into his phone

"Randy?"

"Yea. Who is this and why are you using John's phone?"

"I'm his friend Adam,"

"Where's John?!"

"Relax…he's here with us but he's hammered and needs a ride home."

"What's going on?" Cody asked groggily

"Nothing Codes. Go back to sleep. Adam?"

"Yea?"

"Where are you guys?"

"We're at Fly Bar."

"Okay. Let me get dressed and I'll be there."

"Alright." Randy disconnected the call and went to the closet to find some clothes

"Randy?"

"Yes?"

"What's going on and don't tell me nothing?"

"John's friend Adam just called,"

"Is John okay?!" Cody said jumping up

"He's fine. He's just drunk and I have to go get him."

"Let me go too."

"No, no, you stay here baby and get some rest. I'll be right back." He kissed his forehead. Cody nodded and lay back down pulling the blankets over him. Randy drove to the bar and saw John being supported by a tall blonde and a taller red head. He parked and got out

"Are you Randy?"

"Yes. Adam?"

"That's me. We're not even sure how he got this bad. John can usually hold his liquor pretty well." Randy shook his head

"Doesn't matter, he's already drunk now." He opened the passenger side door to his car

"Randy?"

"What John?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you home."

"What time is it?"

"Late…or early depending on how you look at it. Get in and don't throw up in my car or I will kill you."

"I'll buy you another one." Randy sighed

"Just don't throw up in this one." He slammed the door. "I wish we'd met under proper circumstances." He said shaking their hands

"Get home safe."

"Oh I will. Not so sure about John though." Randy walked around the car, hopped inside and drove away. Adam turned to the other guys

"Well no wonder John never comes out. Look at what he has at home."

**Randy's car**

"Randy."

"Yes?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"No like, I mean so so much. You don't even know how much I do."

"Okay."

"You don't believe me do you?"

"I believe you babe."

"Our anniversary is in two weeks."

"I know."

"I want to do something nice with you. Just you Ran."

"What about Cody?" John shook his head

"No…I want to do something for us because it's the anniversary I share with you."

"Okay."

"Did I tell you that I love you?" Randy stifled his laugh

"Yes you did. Did you hear me when I said that I love you too?"

"No. Tell me again."

"I love you John." He smiled his dimples looking even larger

"Okay. Good."

"Are you going to remember this tomorrow?" John shrugged

"I don't know. I'll remember the anniversary stuff because I already have something planned. That's why I was late that one night…because I was planning it but you had to open your big mouth and say something and almost ruin it."

"I'm sorry my big mouth almost ruined it."

"It's okay. You're hot so I forgive you."

"Thank you."

"You're really hot Randy. Do you know that?"

"I think I'm pretty good looking."

"No…you're fucking hot. Great ego boost for me having pulled you _and_ Cody."

"I'm sure it is."

"Is Cody okay?"

"What?"

"Is Cody okay? He seemed mad when I left."

"Why am I engaging in this conversation when he won't remember?" Randy mumbled

"Answer me."

"He's mad at you. He had an upsetting day and instead of staying with him you left."

"He never wants me to go so how was I supposed to know?"

"You weren't and I told him so." Randy said pulling into the garage

"So hot and smart." Randy heard John say as he exited the car. He walked around and opened John's door pulling him out

"You're heavy as fuck John so I'm going to need you to help me just a little bit."

"I can do it." John said as he stumbled and nearly fell. "I can I swear."

"Uh-huh. Let's go big boy." By the time they made it upstairs Randy could have sworn his birthday had come and gone

"Is he okay?"

"You're supposed to be sleeping."

"Nah-uh. You told me to get some rest and I did rest but I couldn't fall asleep. I was worried."

"He's fine. Move over as I don't want to be responsible for any bones he might break of yours if he falls on you." Cody moved closer to Randy's side of the bed

"Cody?" John slurred as he fell on the bed

"What baby?"

"I'm sorry I left you tonight. I didn't realize that you were still upset about what happened earlier."

"I should have just told you instead of being a brat about it."

"Yea, you probably should have. I love you."

"I love you too." Randy walked back into the room with a glass of water

"Have some of this John."

"I don't want any."

"Please. For me?" John smiled and took the glass

"You never say please." Randy unbuckled John's belt and pulled at the button. "Randy stop,"

"Why?"

"As much as I'd like to I don't think I can right now." Randy scoffed

"I'm taking your clothes off so you can sleep comfortably you jackass."

"Oh."

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next Morning**

John woke up with a splitting headache and with Cody hovering over him a mirror in hand

"What are you doing?"

"I thought you were dead so I came to check your breathing with a mirror."

"You could have just checked my pulse you know." Cody smiled

"Oh yea. How are you feeling?" Cody said sitting on the side of the bed

"I feel like absolute shit. What time is it?"

"It's almost 3." John groaned

"I don't want to get up."

"You have to. Randy says."

"Why?"

"He stayed up all night with you while you were sick. You threw up a little on the carpet downstairs and he wants you to get up and clean it."

"I threw up?"

"Yea, for a pretty long time after Randy got you undressed." John groaned again

"Is he mad?"

"Not full on Randy mad but he's pretty annoyed with you."

"Well he's going to be even more annoyed because I don't know how to clean so I won't be cleaning any carpet." He sat up and maneuvered around Cody. "I'm going to get a shower."

"I'll tell Randy…maybe I can clean the carpet."

"Or I can have someone do it…up to you guys." John said shutting the bathroom door

….

"Randy?"

"Yes?"

"John's not going to clean the carpet because he doesn't know how but said that he would have someone do it. I said that I could clean it up."

"Why isn't he going to clean it?"

"He doesn't know how to clean."

"What's with the two of you?"

"You know why I can't do anything; I don't know why John can't."

"Well it's about time you learn." Randy said wrapping an arm around Cody's shoulders

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to show you where the cleaning supplies are kept."

"They're in a special place?" Randy just shook his head

….

"Please tell me that I can eat all of that bacon." John said leaning in to kiss Randy. Randy moved

"You can eat all of this bacon. I'm making you two BLTs because bacon and bread are good for curing a hangover. You can Google it if you want."

"I believe you. Are you that annoyed with me that you won't give me a kiss?"

"No. I'm not kissing you because I saw things come out of your mouth last night that disgusted me. I think I'm traumatized."

"I don't know how I got that drunk."

"It will forever remain a mystery because Adam and your other friends are clueless as well."

"You met them?"

"Yes John, how do you think you got home?"

"Shit. My car's still there."

"No it's not. Evan and I went this morning and I drove it back."

"Thank you."

"For what? I wasn't going to let an unattended R8 sit in parking lot."

"Not for that, I mean for taking care of me. I had no clue I'd even thrown up until Cody told me."

"Yea, you were pretty bad. When you didn't stop vomiting I thought that maybe someone had drugged you. I was worried…you scared me." John wrapped his arms around the other man and held him tightly

"I'm so sorry baby."

"Don't ever do that to me again John."

"I won't babe. I promise you." He said rubbing Randy's back

"Hey Ran," Cody said walking into the kitchen. Randy quickly wiped his eyes

"Yea?"

"Come look at the carpet to see if I did this right."

"Okay. Eat those sandwiches John."

"I will." Upsetting Cody was one thing but Randy? Everything rolled off him like water off a ducks feathers. Now John felt like shit for two reasons

**Two days later**

Cody: Randy?

Randy: Cody

Cody: are you busy?

Randy: not terribly. Why?

Cody: I'm getting hungry and we haven't had a lunch date this week

Randy: it's only Tuesday

Cody: Ran

Randy: am I picking you up or bringing something?

Cody: I want to go out

Randy: alright. I'll be outside

Cody: : )

Randy was outside waiting when Cody popped out of the building and hopped in the car. He leaned over and kissed Randy thoroughly

"Are you having me for lunch?"

"While that does sound appetizing, no I'm not going to have you for lunch."

"Well that sucks." Randy said driving away. Both men ignorant to the fact that they were being watched

….

"How do you feel about not working?" Randy shrugged

"I've been able to keep myself busy so it's not as bad as I thought it would be. That house is a lot of work. I do miss earning my own money though."

"But John gives you money right?" He nodded

"John gives me more than enough money but it's still weird. Not working but always having money…I don't think I was this stable when I did work."

"How is that weird?"

"Sorry. I'd forgotten that John has always been your sole source of "income." Cody eyed him

"Do you think he'll quit giving me money once I start getting paychecks?" Randy laughed

"No because he occasionally gave me money when I was working."

"I like you better not working. There are always good snacks and cookies at home now." Randy laughed again. "Oh that reminds me," Cody reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "One of the teachers would like to know if you could make her one of these cakes and this type of cookie."

"What?"

"After having your desserts they're all in love with you. These are for her nieces' birthday party and she said that she would buy the ingredients and pay you."

"Oh wow. Um, yea I'll do it. When does she need it?"

"The party's this Saturday."

"Tell her I'll drop it off Friday afternoon."

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. I'm doing it because I love to bake."

"I won't tell anyone you said that."

"I'd appreciate it."

….

Cody was in the classroom placing papers on each desk preparing for when the kids returned from lunch when there was a knock on the door

"Come in." The door opened and it was Steph. "Hi Steph."

"Hello Cody."

"What's up?"

"Um, I'm just going to be blunt about this. You know that I like you and that I think you're hot but for the life of me I couldn't figure out why you resisted and now I know."

"What are you talking about?"

"On the way to my car I saw you making out with your boyfriend in his car. Such a shame we can't tint windshields isn't it?"

"Not really. That's dangerous."

"Don't be a smartass because it just doesn't work for you. Smart comments are much more suited to that sexy man of yours."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to withdraw your name from the ballot. I've been here for five years and tried getting on the board for three and they rejected me each time. There are only two of us running and if you quit they won't have a choice other than me."

"If I don't?"

"I might let it slip that you have a boyfriend. I know a lot of other teachers who would be very disappointed."

"So you're going to attempt to blackmail me?"

"You can either quit or, I don't know…take me on a nice date," She ran her hand up his chest and tugged on his tie. "A nice date that concludes with a happy ending." Cody's eyes widened

"Get your hands off me." He said getting angry and jerking away

"Just remember what I said Cody." She turned and left the room and Cody collapsed into a nearby chair

"Cody?" He looked up

"Ms. G,"

"I heard everything." Cody opened his mouth and she put her hand up. "I think you're a great kid. You're polite, efficient, the kids absolutely adore you and the staff adores you. We don't care that you're gay, in fact some of us suspected it but that's beside the point. I'm going to the principal about this because you are not going to take your name off the ballot. We're not going to let you."

"Okay."

"Come here." She opened her arms and enveloped Cody in a hug kissing his cheek. "You're so sweet and she has no right."

"What am I going to do? I'm not ashamed of being gay I just don't want it getting out especially with kids this age and you know, their parents."

"I know and I understand. I'm going to the principal before I leave today and if you have any papers that need to be graded by tomorrow just take them home instead of staying late. I don't want you anywhere near that bitch right now."

"Alright." Cody finished with the afternoon classes, packed up his Italian leather briefcase that he just had to have and went home. When he walked in the door the tears he'd held for the last two and a half hours began to flow and before he knew it he'd started sobbing. Randy, who was in the den heard the sound and went off in search of the source. He found Cody sitting on the floor leaning against the door

"Cody!" Randy dropped to the floor and pulled him into his arms. "What's the matter?" He sobbed more. "Tell me what happened."

"At school," Cody started blubbering so Randy didn't understand a word he said

"Please talk to me Cody…in a way I can understand."

"Randy!"

"In the foyer John."

"What the hell is going on?!"

"I don't know. I heard him crying but he hasn't been able to say anything that I can understand. I think he's going to need a paper bag in a minute." John took Cody into his arms and picked him up

"I'm taking him upstairs."

"Okay." Randy met John and Cody up there bringing with him a glass of water

"Has he said anything?"

"Nothing I understood."

"Codes, here, take this." Randy said handing him a pill and a glass of water. He had to hold the glass because Cody's hand was shaking so much

"I'm going to stay up here with him in case he says anything." Randy nodded

….

"What did you give him?"

"Klonopin."

"Where'd you get Klonopin?"

"Out of my stash. I deal drugs during the day while the three of you are at work…my little side hustle." John stared at him. "I have a prescription for it John so relax."

"You have anxiety issues?" Randy shrugged

"Not really anymore but I still have a script for it."

"So you don't take them?"

"Not since I choked Cody and maybe a few days after."

"Okay."

"Don't look at me all weird. That's why I didn't tell you."

"I'm not looking at you weird I'm just not sure how after almost three years I didn't know. Where do you keep them?"

"Are you going to snoop through my things?"

"No."

"Do you want one?"

"No."

"Then you don't need to know where they are."

"Just tell me."

"The corner kitchen cabinet."

"Well that's why I've never seen them."

"Because you can't cook and don't use the kitchen?"

"Precisely."

**2 hours later**

"What the hell did you give me Randy?" Cody asked walking into the den and parking himself in John's lap

"Klonopin."

"I don't know what that is but it's great."

"I have more if you need one."

"I might need two."

"Great. We'll plan your intervention now."

"What happened Cody?" John said butting in. Cody took a deep breath and snuggled closer to John

"Randy took me to lunch and we kissed in the car. WELL apparently Steph saw us and when I came back she cornered me and told me that if I didn't take my name off the ballot then she would tell everyone I'm gay."

"You're fucking kidding me right?"

"No John. Then she said that I could take her on a nice date that concluded with a happy ending…as she rubbed my chest and grabbed me by my tie."

"I don't know what to say right now. I'm pissed off…very pissed off. First of all, who the hell does she think she is threatening you like that? Second, how dare she put her hands on you? She is _way_ over the line." John said

"You're not going to take your name off are you?"

"No. Ms. G was in the back storage closet and told me that she heard everything and none of the other teachers would even let me take my name off. She said that she would tell the principal before she left today."

"Get up Cody."

"What are you doing John?"

"I need to make a phone call. Up." Cody slid off his lap and John left the room

"What is he going to do?"

"I have no clue." Cody moved to Randy's lap

"He's not going to call a hit man is he?" Randy laughed

"I doubt it but that would be awesome."

"That wouldn't be awesome. Those things never work and John would go to jail. I don't want him to go to jail."

"John is not going to jail for solicitation. He's not stupid." Randy said pulling Cody closer and kissing his forehead

"I can't believe this. And after all she said she still wanted me to sleep with her."

"She's unstable Codes. Just relax and stop trying to figure it out because she's crazy." He sighed

"I know I won't figure it out but – I don't know, I've never known someone so mean…even you. She's been horrible to me from day one. Hitting on me, calling me cute…touching me and up until she put her name on the ballot."

"Don't forget her knocking the desserts off the table."

"Thanks Randy. You're still going to make that cake and those cookies right?"

"Of course." Cody grabbed a blanket and pulled it over them. "I have to start dinner soon so don't get too comfortable."

"Just stay with me for a little while."

"Okay." He slipped a hand under Randy's shirt

"Do you think it would a bad idea if I stayed home tomorrow?"

"No."

"You'll cuddle me?"

"As long as I'm not busy I'll cuddle you. We can stay on the couch and watch movies." Cody almost purred

"That sounds good."

"Guys?"

"Yes?"

"I just talked to my lawyer about this business with Steph. I'm not telling you to take legal action Cody, you can do what you want, I just wanted to give him a heads up in case she decides to out you and it causes problems for you." Cody nodded

"Okay. Thanks John."

"Sure."

**Friday**

Randy: I just pulled up with the chocolate sourdough cake and snicker doodle cookies

Cody: come in. a bunch of us are in the auditorium. Announcing classrooms and who made the board

Randy: on my way

Randy parked his car away from the rest to avoid dents and dings then walked to the building. After getting directions to the auditorium he made his way to it. Cody was standing near the door when he arrived

"Nancy's over there."

"Who's Nancy?"

"The person you made this stuff for."

"Oh. Hm, guess it never occurred to me that I didn't know for whom I was making this." Cody led him over to the other side of the room

"Nance?"

"Yes? Oh, hi!" Randy smiled

"Hello."

"Is this my cake and cookies?"

"Yep."

"Thank you so much. I really wish you would have let me pay you or at least buy the ingredients." Randy shook his head

"It was my pleasure."

"Well I sincerely thank you." They heard a microphone crackle and come alive. "Oh, they're about to make the announcements. We have to go up front Cody." He looked up at Randy

"Stay here?" Randy nodded

"I'm going to sit in the back." He turned and saw Ashleigh waving him over so he took a seat next to her

"Hi Mr. Randy."

"How are you Ashleigh?"

"Good. My grades are better and I'm not seeing that guy or any guy anymore."

"That's good. You should be focused on school because there's plenty of time for boys later."

"It's like you've been talking to my mom."

"I assure you I haven't. What are you doing here after school?"

"I'm supporting Mr. Rhodes. I want to be in his class if he gets one. I think it would be cool if he were on the foreign language board too."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Because he's young and will bring new ideas. They do the same things each year and it kinda makes me want to stop taking a foreign language."

"I see."

"Mr. Randy?" She said turning serious

"Yes?"

"What's going to happen to Mr. Rhodes if he wins?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've heard some things while in the office this week."

"Things? What things?"

"About him and Ms. Taylor. How she grabbed him or something and said that if he didn't quit she would tell everyone he's gay."

"Are you afraid something will happen to him?" She lowered her head

"I don't know. I don't want anything to and it's not right if she does do that. Mr. Rhodes is great and whatever he does while he's not here shouldn't matter."

"You are correct."

"And I know he's going to beat her so she could tell everyone. Not everyone is as open-minded as me." Randy laughed

"You got that right Ashleigh. I can't guarantee anything but I can tell you that if something were to happen to him because of that it's illegal."

"Because it's discrimination or something right?"

"Right." She took a deep breath

"I sure hope you're right Mr. Randy." While they were talking it had been announced that Cody would be getting a classroom of his own as well as two other interns at the school

"On to the matter of who will be joining the FL board, as most of you know we don't open very many spots on this board and some years we don't choose new members. It came down to a teacher we've had with us for five years and someone who's not even on our payroll. That was a first. After tallying votes and talking individually with my staff we've collectively decided that this year's new member is," Randy held his breath while Ashleigh clasped her hands together. "Cody Rhodes." Ashleigh covered her mouth to stop her scream and Randy started breathing again as he took his phone out

Randy: so proud of you

"I'm really happy right now Mr. Randy. This is weird. I normally don't care about teachers."

"Cody's a good person."

"Aw, you love him."

"Stop Ashleigh."

"What? I'm not getting into your business. Just an observation."

"Cody is definitely loved that's for sure." Randy said standing as Cody made his way to the back of the room

"I got your text. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Congrats Mr. Rhodes."

"Thank you Ashleigh. What are you doing here?"

"She was team Mr. Rhodes back here."

"You stayed after for me?"

"Yea." Cody smiled

"Thank you." Steph walked past the group and glared at Cody. He sighed and shook his head. "How are you getting home? There are no after school buses today." Ashleigh shrugged

"My mom gets off work in two hours so I can keep myself busy somewhere until then." Cody looked at Randy

"Would you be okay with me taking you home Ashleigh?"

"That's fine but you don't have to."

"I would feel better knowing that you were home and not wandering the streets waiting for your mom to get here and take you home."

"Okay."

"Let's go then." Randy dropped Ashleigh off at her house which actually wasn't too far from where he lived with John, Cody and Evan but he'd never tell her that. When he got home he went straight to the den and collapsed on the couch. Ashleigh had nearly talked his ears off

"Randy?"

"In the den Cody." He heard Cody laugh before he walked in. "What's funny?"

"I looked in the kitchen first. I always check the kitchen first." Cody crawled on top of Randy and pulled a blanket over them

"What's going on right now?"

"I'm getting comfortable."

"Are you going to nap on top of me?" Cody yawned

"Yep. Aside from that glare Steph sent my way my day is going well so make it even better and just let me lie here." Randy kicked off his shoes

"Okay." Randy said wrapping an arm around the other man

"Ashleigh get home okay?"

"Yea. She almost talked me to my death but I made it. She's a sweet girl and I'm walking away liking her better than I did the first time we met."

"She's having a tough time."

"Oh?"

"Yea. Her mom and dad are getting divorced since her dad decided to leave them for a co-worker and the baby he impregnated her with."

"Oh wow."

"And although he was the one who cheated and filed for divorce he's decided that he doesn't want to pay alimony _or _child support."

"Whoa. How do you know all of this?"

"After Ashleigh finished her in-school suspension she came to my room and had a nice chat with me. I see that being a teacher means I'll have to be a part-time therapist too." Randy laughed

"She told me that she isn't seeing that guy who left her at the café or any guy which is good. She's far too young for that."

"I agree." He looked up at Randy

"What?"

"I haven't gotten a kiss today."

"Whose fault is that? And if memory serves, I kissed you this morning." Cody smiled

"I meant my lips this time."

**Hours Later**

John walked into the den and saw his boys sleeping on the couch. Upon closer inspection he saw that Randy wasn't asleep and was in fact looking at him

"Randy."

"What?"

"This whole 'is he sleeping or is he not really sleeping' thing you do is really starting to creep me out."

"You were scoping me out."

"Whatever. Can you get up without waking him?"

"Why do I need to get up? He's warm."

"I need to talk to you." John walked over and gently picked up the sleeping man while Randy slipped off the couch. After John placed Cody back on the couch he went to the kitchen where Randy had a beer waiting for him

"What's up?"

"We have to tell Cody that we're leaving next week."

"No, you have to tell Cody that we're leaving next week. You planned the trip."

"But it's _our_ anniversary and _you're_ going so _we_ have to tell him."

"I don't know how I feel about this we business."

"Are you afraid of him all of a sudden?"

"Absolutely not."

"Then what's the problem?"

"He still whines and I don't want to hear it."

"You'll get over it." John said taking a sip of his beer as Randy sighed

"Fine."

"Did he have a good day at least?"

"He had a very good day so let's tell him tomorrow or Sunday. This will definitely ruin it and I don't want to do that since you're making me be here when you tell him." John looked at him

"Well that was extra."

**Sunday Afternoon**

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To tell Cody that we're leaving in four days." Randy sighed

"I'm hung-over John, why don't you do it?"

"You knew that we were telling him today and you went out last night and got yourself drunk. Get your ass up, eat some bacon and let's get to it."

….

"Cody." John said as he walked in the media room

"Yea?" Randy turned the volume down. "What's going on?"

"Randy and my anniversary is this Tuesday so I planned a trip for us to the Cayman Islands. He and I are leaving on Thursday." Randy saw Cody's chest start heaving and prepared for the worse

"So the two of you are just leaving me here?" Randy was impressed Cody could talk so well through the tears. Years of practice he supposed

"We're only going for a few days."

"But you're still leaving me here like I don't matter John!"

"Please don't yell."

"Don't tell me not to yell."

"Okay, yell."

"And why did you wait until four days before to tell me?! I know you've had it planned."

"Because I didn't want to ruin your day on Friday and," John shrugged. "I'm not sure why we didn't tell you yesterday."

"You're a jerk John and so are you Randy because you could have told me in all your eloquence."

"Cody,"

"Go away John and take him with you." They left the room

"Wonderful John, now he's mad at me."

"What did you guys do?" Evan said walking in

"We're taking a trip for our anniversary and Cody's mad."

"Great, just great guys."

"What?"

"You're going to leave him here with me and he's all pissed off. One of you could have told me so I could have prepared myself…congratulations by the way. Now knowing Randy I'd never think that someone could tie him down for this long." John laughed

"Watch it Doorbell." John turned to Randy. "What?"

"You handled Cody better than I thought you would."

"It didn't go unnoticed that he didn't even refer to me by name. He called me him and told you to take me away like I'm a dog. The boy is lucky I'm hung-over or I would have let him have it."

"John?"

"Evan."

"Are you going to do something equally nice for Cody when your anniversary with him rolls around?"

"I wanted to but he completely overreacted just now. The yelling and the tears were ridiculous." Evan groaned

"I'm not doing anything tonight so I'm going to take him out for dinner. I'll try talking to him."

"I'd appreciate that Evan but Cody doesn't need a talking to. He's needs to get a grip."

"Well I'll try to help him get one over dinner and I'll bring a supply of tissues because he's got issues." Evan turned and made his way to the media room. John looked at Randy

"Babe?"

"What?"

"Don't take this the wrong way because you know I love you and I think you're gorgeous but you look terrible right now."

"Shush it John. I'm going to look up the weather so I can pack my bag accordingly."

"Will you pack mine too? I hate packing."

"Fine John."

….

"Are we staying in a regular room or a suite?"

"You know we're staying in a suite. Have I ever made you stay in a regular room?"

"No. You've always spoiled me John."

"You've always deserved it…except maybe that time you threw me out of your apartment."

"What? When did that happen?"

"That night I got a call." Randy laughed

"John, you stomped out of my apartment because you were guilty. I knew deep down that you had someone else. Who was it on the phone?"

"Cody. That was me slipping. I used to keep my evenings free and do you see what happened when I went against my own rules?"

"Whatever. You were bound to get caught so don't blame it on me or Cody or even on what's-his-face." Both men turned and looked at Cody as he walked in the room

"Don't worry; I'm only getting some clothes for me to sleep in. I'm not here to put a damper on your honeymoon."

"You need to stop Cody," Randy held his hand up and John stopped talking. Cody grabbed clothes from the closet and left with the ball of material in his arms. "Why didn't you let me say what I had to say?"

"I'm going to talk to him later."

"I'm letting you handle this? The same person who choked him before."

"One and the same. I'm going to make dinner."

**Later**

After John and Randy finished dinner John went to the gym while Randy cleaned the kitchen. When he was done he went up to the room Cody had camped out in

"Go away Randy."

"No." Randy said crawling on the bed and pulling Cody into his arms

"Randy." Cody whined as he lamely attempted to get free

"Stop acting like a brat. It's not like we have a group anniversary and John's making you stay here. This is for John and me and when it's your turn I'm sure John will plan something for the two of you and I'll have to stay here. Don't be selfish because it's going to piss me off."

"Why should I care about pissing you off?" Randy looked at him

"Because none of us is here to piss anyone off and it's utterly rude of you to think you can go around not giving a fuck. Do you love John?"

"Randy."

"Do you?"

"You know that I love John."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Don't you want us happy and don't we deserve to have a little vacation together?" Cody sighed

"Yes."

"So what's the problem?"

"I just don't like you guys doing things without me. In fact I hate it." Randy started to run his fingers through Cody's hair

"John and I aren't leaving you and it's not as if John has more fun with one of us. Stop acting like this because we're still going and you'll be here mad while we're in the sun sipping drinks with umbrellas in them." Cody laughed. "Do you want me to make you food to eat while I'm gone?"

"No. Evan said that he'd be here. It'll be nice to hang out with him like we used to anyway."

"What about Nick?"

"He left for vacation with his family this morning."

"Oh…don't touch my ovens or the stove top while I'm gone."

"Oh believe me I won't."

"Good."

"I apologize for acting the way I did."

"I accept your apology."

"Where's John?"

"In the gym." Cody's eyes lit up and Randy laughed. "You little perv."

"He looks so good when he's all sweaty and working out."

"I completely agree with you." Cody smiled

"Wanna go watch him?" A smile spread slowly across Randy's face and both men jumped off the bed and raced to the gym. To appear more casual they slowed to a normal pace before walking in. Cody reached out and clutched Randy's arm and Randy's breath caught in his throat as they watched a shirtless and sweaty John on the floor doing side plank drops

"Did the two of you come in here to watch me?"

"What would ever give you that idea?"

"The two of you coming in here and watching me." Both men laughed but admitted nothing. "It's okay; I like to be watched." John said not stopping his motions. Cody went over to the weight bench and straddled it enjoying the better view he now had of John's ass. Randy leaned against the door frame watching both of them. John finished his final set then stood and started to stretch his arms focusing on his shoulders as he walked to the weight bench

"Do you mind?" He asked throwing a leg over the bench. Cody smirked and Randy raised an eyebrow

"No." He scooted closer to John, their knees touching. John reached up and wrapped a hand around the back of Cody's neck then pulled him in for a hot kiss. Cody submitted to the bigger man as a whimper escaped him. John dropped his hand from the young man's neck and let it trail down his body until it reached his leg. He then lifted both Cody's legs and pulled him closer letting them rest on top of his. Cody ground his hardness against John's and John groaned deep in his throat. Near the door, Randy had a hand in his shorts slowly but firmly stroking himself as he was greatly turned on by the scene in front of him. As John pulled Cody's shirt off an involuntary moan escaped Randy's lips and John broke the kiss with Cody. He smirked

"Do you like what you see Randy?" Randy shrugged

"It's alright."

"Come here." He shook his head

"I'm fine over here. I like watching you with him so carry on." John moved Cody's legs and stood

"John." Cody whined and John caressed his cheek

"Come here Randy. Now." Randy pushed himself off the wall and walked over to John who grabbed him by the back of his head shoving his tongue into his mouth. Randy wrapped his arms around John's waist trying to pull him closer so desperate for the contact. They had Cody's full attention since he loved to watch the two men. To him it was a beautiful sight to behold. John pulled away panting. "I want both of you right now." Randy nodded already stripping out of his clothes. John looked down at Cody. "Is that okay with you?" Cody nodded

"But I want you first."

"Randy?"

"That's fine."

"Get undressed Cody. Randy, on your knees." Randy sank to his knees pulling John's shorts and underwear down with him. He licked up and down the shaft then sucked the tip tasting the sweat and precum that leaked out. "Take all of it Randy. I know you can." He relaxed his throat as John put a hand on the back of his head while pushing deep down his throat. When John felt the back of Randy's throat he started to thrust his hips. He hummed deep in his throat which made John move his hips faster and faster. Cody was enthralled watching John's huge cock disappear inside Randy's mouth. Suddenly John dropped his hand and pulled out of the glorious mouth. He looked down at Randy and smiled. "You have no idea how beautiful you look like that." John said referring to Randy's swollen lips and the saliva that hung from them. Cody leaned over and kissed Randy tasting John in the process

"Where do you want me John?"

"On the bench is fine."

"Won't that hurt my back?"

"Then get over there on the mat." Cody stood up and made his way over to the mat with John close behind. "I'm apologizing in advance if I hurt you." Cody's eyes widened

"Are you in one of those moods?"

"Yes."

"Randy." Randy laughed

"Go easy on him John. You know you can and then you can have me anyway you want."

"Damn it Randy, don't say shit like that." John said as he pushed into Cody immediately rocking his hips faster and faster in and out of the smaller man

"Oh my god John. Yes!" Randy moved over to where they lay and took Cody into his mouth. "Ah, fuck Randy. Harder please."

"Which one of us are you talking to?" John asked

"Both." The men worked in tandem to bring about Cody's intense orgasm. When he came down from his sexual high Cody reached over and cleaned John with a long discarded shirt before taking him in his mouth the get him nice and wet for Randy

"That's good Codes." John said pulling out. "Turn over Randy." He did so and John pushed down on his back so that his ass was in the air. Lining himself up he pushed in hard and fast

"Oh fuck yea John. Lo que queremos es fuerte y rápido." Although John didn't understand Spanish he did exactly what Randy said which was to give it to him hard and fast. Even after watching them on numerous occasions, Cody still couldn't get over how Randy was able to take John the way he did. "Make me," Randy grunted. "Make me cum John. I need to cum." Since he was so close himself John reached down and started to jerk Randy's dick so that he would climax first

"Cum for me baby." Like on cue Randy came all over the gym mat and after pumping his hips faster John came as well

**Thursday Morning**

John and Randy both heard Cody whine when the alarm went off. It was either due to the fact that he had to get up for work or the fact that John and Randy were leaving later that morning

"What's the matter Codes?" Randy asked wrapping an arm around him and kissing his cheek

"You guys won't be here when I get home and I have to sleep by myself." He sighed. "All alone in this big bed."

"We'll be back before you know it." John said kissing him

"Evan and I are having a party Saturday…probably Friday too."

"This place better be clean by the time I get back, boy."

"Ev said that he would clean up afterwards."

"Cody!" They exclaimed

"What?"

"You are the worst friend ever. This is your house too."

"I don't understand."

"You live here too so why is he the only one cleaning?"

"I don't like to clean…makes my hands hurt."

"When have you ever cleaned?"

"I cleaned John's throw up remember?"

"That one time?!"

"That was enough." Randy sat up and looked at him

"I'm going to ask Evan when I come back if you helped clean and if he says no you're going to be in trouble. And don't test me Cody because I'll go into the dark recesses of my mind to come up with a felicitous punishment." John laughed

"That would have been more threatening if I knew what that word meant."

"Jesus." Randy mumbled getting out of bed

**Later**

**Ritz-Carlton, Grand Cayman**

"The view is amazing John." Randy said walking around the suite

"I hoped you would like it. I did all the research myself instead of getting my assistant to do it."

"I appreciate you browsing the Internet for me all by yourself."

"Oh you're so funny."

"There's a washer and dryer in here." Randy said opening a closet door

"I know. I wanted you to feel at home."

"Don't be a fucking jackass John. I'll make this trip miserable for you."

"Now baby, why would you want to do that?" John said wrapping his arms around Randy's slim waist

"I don't want to but I will if you make me."

"You can be such a pain." John said dropping his arms. "Can you go change? We have our own cabana for the entire time we're here and I want to see you in the least amount of clothes possible."

"You mean board shorts right because I left my speedo at home."

"Board shorts are fine for right now. You'll be naked plenty later."

"Ay dios mío, no puedo esperar papi." John groaned. These could possibly be the longest three days of his life if Randy kept that up…which he undoubtedly would

….

"Oh fucking hell John." Randy said panting. "I can't anymore."

"Are you telling me you quit?"

"Yes! I quit." John smirked as he left the bed. "That was enough sex to last the whole trip."

"Never did make it down to the cabana." John said on his way back to the bed

"You didn't let me get dressed."

"Well once I saw you undressed all thoughts of lounging in the cabana went out the door." John said lovingly cleaning Randy with a wet cloth

"I love you John." He looked up at Randy's rare admission of love

"I love you too baby."

**Saturday Morning: Tampa**

"Ev?" Cody said as he walked into Evan's room. "Ev!" He whispered harshly seeing Evan and Justin lying in the bed together

"What Cody?"

"What are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?" Evan said sitting up and looking over. "Oh my god!" He said covering his mouth and jumping out of the bed. Cody grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room

"Did you,"

"No, er, well I don't think so. I'd like to think that I would remember doing something like that."

"How did you guys end up in bed together?"

"I have no clue."

"I told you to come back to my room when I went to pass out."

"I had a beer to finish. I never leave a perfectly good beer." Evan walked back in the room and looked around the bed and in the trash

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for a condom wrapper and I don't see one so nothing happened."

"How do you know?"

"I have never ever in my life done it without one…even while drunk."

"How will you get him out?"

"He'll just leave right?" Cody shrugged

**Saturday Morning: Cayman Islands**

John had woken up early that morning. He had a surprise for Randy and he was nervous. Probably the most nervous he'd even been in his entire life. He was standing on the balcony when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist

"Good morning Randy."

"Good morning. What's all this?"

"Breakfast."

"You ordered while I was still asleep?"

"Well you were either going to wake up soon or I was going to wake you up." Randy laughed

"Let's eat then because you've obviously put a lot of thought into this. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"What's this?" Randy asked reaching for the silver dome lid covering a platter

"Don't touch that. It's dessert."

"But we're eating breakfast."

"Just don't open it okay?"

"Okay."

**Tampa**

"You know we didn't do anything right?" Justin said pulling his shirt over his head

"I was about 99.9% sure that we didn't. I'm glad actually."

"Why's that? Am I that horrible looking?"

"No. You're not horrible looking at all." Justin smiled

"Because of Nick?"

"Because if I'd done something with you I'd like to remember." Justin smiled then kissed Evan's cheek

"You would remember, trust me." He said walking out of the room

**Cayman Islands**

"I don't want to leave tomorrow." Randy said sighing

"I don't either baby. Hey,"

"Yea?"

"Are you doing okay at home? You know, not working?"

"I'm fine John. I'm busier than I thought I would be. A little weird having money all the time and not working but if Cody can do it then so can I." John laughed

"You're so bad." Randy shrugged

"It's one of the many, many things you love about me." John smiled

"Are you ready for dessert?"

"I'm actually kinda full John."

"I'll help you with it." Randy leaned forward and removed the lid. He looked at John, at the platter then back at John

"John…what,"

"It's a ring in a box."

"I see that."

"It's not an engagement ring because I've honestly never thought about getting married but if I wanted to I'd definitely marry you…and Cody if that were possible. I like to think of it as a ring of commitment I guess. I love you Randy. I mean," John sighed. "I don't know how any of this is coming out or if you believe it. I know that I have Cody as well but – I just really, really love you." Randy laughed

"I think I get it." John took the box in his hand taking the ring out and placing it on Randy's finger as he extended his hand. "You've never been good with words John."

"I know but bear with me please."

"I have for all these years no sense in changing that at this point."

"Well you're stuck with my ass now."

"I don't mind at all." Randy said examining the ring. "What's this made of?"

"It's black titanium."

"I love it but what about Cody." John dragged a hand down his face

"He'll probably want to or might even attempt to kick my ass when he sees that."

"Do you not want me to wear it then?" John shook his head

"Of course I want you to wear it. I have a ring for Cody and I'd like to give it to him for our anniversary but I'm sure he'll be a bitch and I'll just give in and give it to him."

"You're so soft when it comes to him."

"I know but he's so goddamn cute and I can't help it. Those eyes get me every time."

"I would have to agree. What color blue would you call them?"

"Perfect." Randy laughed

"And he can bat those lashes with the best of them."

**Tampa**

"Where's Justin?"

"He left…and I think he hit on me before he did."

"He what?"

"Yea, he told me that nothing happened and I said I was glad because I hoped I'd remember if it did then he kissed my cheek and said that I would remember if we did."

"Well stay away from him tonight. I don't trust him and I don't want you to do something you'll regret."

"Okay."

"And if I go off to bed and suggest that you come with me, you better follow me."

"Yes Cody."

**Later: Cayman Islands**

"Thanks for this trip John." Randy said crawling on the bed and straddling John. "I've loved every minute."

"You're welcome. I want you to be happy and I'll do whatever I can to make it so." John said in between kisses from Randy

"If your objective is to keep me happy then you've done an excellent job." John smiled. "Those dimples John." John laughed. "I swear."

"Get up baby. I have something for you."

"Oh?" Randy said as he raised an eyebrow and rolled to his back. John walked over to where his suitcase lay in the closet and retrieved a medium sized bag. "What's in the bag?" He asked smirking

"What do you want to be in the bag?" John asked unzipping it

"Hmm," He pretended to think while rubbing his chin. "It would be nice if there were toys in that bag."

"What kind of toys?"

"A vibrating one would be nice…maybe a pair of cuffs." John pulled out a vibrator and a pair of cuffs

"Anything else?"

"I hope but I want it to be a surprise."

"Take your shirt off now." Randy pulled his shirt over his head quickly as John worked on the pants he was wearing. "No underwear?"

"Nope." John pulled his shirt off and moved to the end of the bed throwing one of Randy's legs over his shoulder. "Oh my god." John looked up

"I haven't done a thing."

"I know but I'm excited."

"I can tell." John said before spreading Randy's cheeks and delving inside with his tongue. He moved his tongue lazily up and down, in and out all while holding Randy's hips down to stop some of his squirming

"More John…my god I need more."

"Tell me in Spanish."

"Más John…mi dios necesito más." John went in with two fingers pushing them deep. He pumped the fingers fast as he reached over for the vibrator. Randy had his head thrown back against the pillows and didn't see John preparing the toy with his free hand. He removed his fingers and before Randy could complain he replaced them with the vibrator

"Low? Medium?"

"Whatever John just turn it on please." He turned it to the medium setting but didn't move it. John let the vibrator rest against the gland as he fisted Randy's engorged cock and then took him into his mouth. "Oh fuck John! Fuck me that is so good." John sucked him hard and fast as he pressed the toy harder against the younger man's prostate. Randy arched high off the bed as his orgasm was ripped from his body. John swallowed every bit of the hot liquid as it surged down his throat. He looked up in concern at Randy's silence

"You okay baby?" Randy nodded

"That was so good babe."

"So we're done?"

"Fuck no – cuff me baby." John cuffed one of Randy's hands to the headboard. "Just one?"

"I don't like it when you can't touch me." He said stroking Randy's cock back to life. Randy moaned as John stroked faster. John reached into the bag and pulled out one of Randy's favorites. Randy smiled as John slipped on the cockring

"Are you going to pound me John?" He slipped inside the prepared hole

"Ask me in Spanish." John said thrusting his hips

"Vas a libra me John?" John smirked

"Sí." John said lifting Randy's legs over his shoulders and moving his hips as fast as he could. John took pleasure listening to the grunts and groans coming from the man beneath him. He was a very successful man but nothing made him feel more powerful than being the reason behind making someone feel this good. John let one of Randy's legs down from his shoulder and wrapped it around his waist. He leaned down to get a taste of the man he loved dearly as he changed to short and hard strokes. Randy tore his mouth away

"I want my other hand John."

"No."

"But, oh god, I want my – fuck,"

"What Randy?"

"My hand." John changed the angle of Randy's hips causing Randy to dig his nails deep into his back

"Is the cuff hurting you?" Randy shook his head back and forth unable to speak. "Then shut the fuck up."

"Ay mi dios! Tan impresionante." John threw his head back trying to block Randy out. "Más difícil John por favor."

"God Randy." He said breathing deeply through his nose

"I need to cum John."

"Yea?"

"Yes!"

"Beg me."

"Quiero cum John por favor. Necesito...por favor!" John carefully pulled the cockring off and as Randy came he did too. John picked up a shirt and cleaned both of them then freed Randy's hand. He automatically curled himself into John's arms and he kissed the top of Randy's head. Neither man saying a word. They didn't have to

**Sunday Evening**

Randy laughed as he checked a message on his phone

"What?" He handed John his phone and John laughed as well. Evan had sent a picture of Cody wearing rubber gloves and a paper face mask in the midst of cleaning. "At least he's cleaning."

"True and that means I won't have to smack him around when we get home." John laughed

"Is it weird that I'm looking forward to sleeping in our bed tonight?"

"Not at all. I feel the same way." John laced his fingers with Randy's as they sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the car ride home

….

"What was that?" Cody said dropping his fork on his plate

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard the front door."

"From here?"

"Yes!" Cody jumped up and sprinted to the foyer. "You're back!" He exclaimed seeing John and Randy there. He jumped on John burying his face in the crook of his neck. "I missed you." He said climbing down

"I missed you too." Cody wrapped his arms around Randy and kissed him

"How's my kitchen?"

"The way you left it."

"Good."

"I'm going to take our bags to the laundry room."

"Okay. I need something to drink." Randy walked to the kitchen with Cody tagging along beside him

"Have a seat Ran; I'll get your drink."

"Whoa – what happened to you in three days?"

"Nothing." Randy looked over at Evan and he threw his hands in the air. "It was nothing I swear." Cody said placing the glass on the table

"I believe you." Randy said picking up the glass

"What the hell is that?!"

"What?" Randy said putting the glass down looking around

"On your finger Randy! That's a ring and you didn't have it when you left!" John saw Cody start to cry as he walked into the kitchen

"What is going on? Why are you yelling?"

"You gave him a, a ring John." Cody said wiping his nose with the back of his hand

"Relax."

"No. How," He coughed on his tears. "How can I relax when the two of you went and got married?"

"Married?!" Both men yelled

"I hate both of you." Cody said storming out of the kitchen. The three remaining men heard the garage door slam shut. Randy took his phone out and started typing

Randy: that was so uncalled for. We didn't get married and even if we did, which we DID NOT, it wouldn't be legal here you sniveling idiot

"What just happened here?" Evan asked

"Hell if I know."

"So the two of you didn't get married right?"

"No we didn't."

"I knew I should have taken it off."

"No you shouldn't have. I want you to wear it so you're going to wear it. I knew he would be upset but I didn't think that this was going to happen. I'd already decided that when he started to bitch I was just going to give him his. Now I'm ready to tell him to shove it up his ass."

Cody: then what the hell is it?

Randy: I'm not explaining anything to you via text or telephone. You're acting like a child and when you decide that your tantrum is over you can come back and talk like a man

Cody: why would you get a ring first?

Randy: because I've dealt with John's ass longer than you have!

"Hey!" John said reading the text over Randy's shoulder

"Well it's true."

Cody: I don't believe the two of you

Randy: don't really care. I'm not responding to anymore of these messages. Eat shit

"Randy."

"That last part was for dramatic flair."

"Well don't get too dramatic. I'm pissed as hell but I'm still worried about him being out there."

"He was responding to the messages pretty quickly so he probably just went down to the park."

"I'm going down there." Randy grabbed John's arm

"No you're not John. He got to the park by himself so he can get back by himself. Stop treating him like he's a child."

"I don't want him out there alone."

"Damn it John!" Randy yelled slamming his hand down on the table. Evan flinched. "This is fucking bullshit!"

"You need to calm down."

"Whatever John. I said what I had to say. Don't go out there after him." Randy said leaving the room

"That was scary."

"I'm sorry you had to see that Evan."

"It's cool." Evan said clearing the table. "Are you going to go look for him?"

"No. Randy's going to be mad and he's a lot scarier than Cody."

"Does he have outbursts like that often?" John shook his head

"No and they don't actually bother or scare me, it's just the suddenness of them that catches me off guard."

"Like a shark attack." John laughed

"Sure, we can liken Randy's outbursts to a shark but I was thinking more like a snake of some sort."

"Oh yes, a viper." John laughed

"Did you cook?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't set the place on fire like Cody did but I wasn't going to chance it. My mom dropped it off for us."

"Because she was afraid you'd set the place on fire?" Evan laughed

"Basically. She's very grateful to you for letting me move in here, giving me have Cody's old car and even paying my insurance. Her and my dad don't have to worry about me so when I told her that the two of you were leaving this weekend she told me to stay out of the kitchen and that she's bring us food today."

"I trust you not to send the place up in flames…Cody not so much."

"Thanks for trusting me."

"Until you do something like hit a mailbox or knock over a pan of bacon grease," Evan laughed

"You have your hands full J."

"I know but I love it. Clearly there's something wrong with me."

"Clearly." Evan said shutting the dishwasher. "Which one of these wipes does Randy use for this table?"

"Evan, this house is all of Randy's territory. I don't know anything, well I do know how to use the washer and dryer but honestly I don't think that I'm allowed anymore."

"He is very prompt with the laundry." John nodded

"Mmhm, he is."

"I'm going to read the directions on these so I don't use the wrong one."

"Okay. I'm going up to do some damage control."

"Good luck to you."

"Appreciate it."

**TBC**

**A/N: Seriously, I cannot stop writing this story. Chapter 8 is done and I'm working on 9**


	8. 8

"Good luck to you."

"Appreciate it." John went up to the bedroom and saw Randy in bed tinkering on his iPad

"Are you okay?"

"Just peachy John."

"I mean seriously."

"I'm fine…I think I may be getting a cold though."

"Well that's no good." John said pulling his shirt off. "Do you want me to make you some tea before I get in the shower?"

"Do you know how to make tea? I bought a new tea pot."

"I don't know. I'm sure between Evan and myself we could figure it out." Randy laughed

"That's okay. I don't want any tea."

"Okay." John went to the bathroom and took a quick shower then hopped into bed with Randy. "Do you want to see the building in New York?" John asked getting out his iPad

"Yea." He scooted closer to John as John opened the folder containing the pictures

"This is the street it's on."

"Looks pretty busy."

"Right. I want it to be busy so people see it. Here's the front."

"Are you going to keep the building as is?" John shook his head

"I'm going to gut it. It's not going to be as big or as tall as the hotels I have here but I think it's perfect since it'll be my first in New York. This area is new to me."

"Of course. You don't want to be overly ambitious."

"Exactly." Both men looked up when the bedroom door opened and Cody walked through. Randy was the first to look away

"Will you have to spend a lot of time there or can you do most of it from here?"

"Um, I can do quite a bit of it from here but I'll probably spend a few weeks at a time away because I've never built there and I would like to be on hand for any and everything."

"Oh."

"If I'm going for just a few days I want to go by myself but if I'll be gone for longer than a week I'll bring you with me okay?" Randy nodded

"But what about Cody?"

"He's working. If he has a break or can fly out for a long weekend then he'll come."

"I don't know how that's going to work but I'll let you talk that over with him."

"I'm not saying that you have to come every time or that you have to stay the entire time but I'm offering because I want you there."

"Okay."

"Are you guys going to ignore me?" Cody asked after his shower

"If you think you're just going to slither your way back in here like nothing happened I certainly will." Randy said

"I will too because you were wrong Cody."

"I'm sorry I flew off the handle and left the house."

"It's not even that Cody; you said that you hated us and couldn't even stick around for an explanation." John put his iPad down and stood. "I admit that when we started dating I wasn't the most forthcoming in my actions but when I was with you and up until now I've been good to you. Anything you've ever asked me for I made sure you got it and not because I feel obligated to give it to you but because I love you and I want you to have it. You live here and I don't ask you to do anything so how fucking dare you tell me that you hate me? Because I gave Randy a ring and you didn't get one? How do you know that you weren't going to get one? You don't. You did what you always do and you started crying and you stormed out like a child which you are not. Now, I can put up with the whining and the crying because you've done that from day one and it really doesn't bother me but," John said raising his finger at Cody. "Don't you ever, ever tell me that you hate me again unless you mean it and in that case you can get the fuck out. Do you hear me?" Cody nodded as unchecked tears streamed down his face

"I don't hate you John. I don't hate you either Randy." John reached into the drawer of his night table, pulled out a box and tossed it to Cody

"I hope that makes you happy." John said walking out of the room slamming the door behind him. Randy had never seen John that mad and he actually felt bad for Cody even if he was wrong. He moved his tablet and motioned Cody over

"Come here." He walked over and all but collapsed into Randy's waiting arms

"I'm sorry Randy. I didn't mean, I just get so emotional when, when," He coughed. "When,"

"Shut up Cody. You can barely speak and I don't understand a thing you're trying to say."

**Minutes Later**

"Jesus, even a well can run dry. How are you still crying?"

"He hates me."

"No he doesn't. You can't get that kind of emotion from someone who hates you."

"I don't hate you Randy, I really don't."

"I know that you don't but it was a mean thing to say."

"You're right and I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology." Cody wiped his eyes and opened the velvet box

"It's not the same as yours." Randy looked at the ring

"It is it's just not the same metal. I think its platinum."

"I like yours but I like this one better."

"I'm sure John thought as much. I like mine better than yours." Cody snapped the box shut

"Does John have one?"

"I don't know. Are you going to put it on?"

"No. I shouldn't have it right now. I don't want it out of anger and frustration. When John's not so mad I'll ask if I can put it on or if he'll put it on."

"That would probably mean a lot to him." Cody nodded and stood

"I'm going to wash my face. If John comes back can I sleep on your side of the bed?"

"You want me in the middle like a median?"

"For lack of a better term, yes."

"Okay." Cody washed his face and came back

"I'm just going to sleep on your side because I don't know if he's coming back and I have work in the morning. I need rest." Randy moved to the middle of the bed and Cody climbed in. "Goodnight Ran."

"Night Cody." About an hour later John came back to the room and slipped into bed

"You okay, big guy?" John laughed

"Do you ever sleep?"

"Of course I do. You don't stay this good-looking by not getting adequate sleep." He pulled Randy close

"Was I too hard on him?"

"It might have come across that way but I think it was more just a lot of frustration. You weren't wrong in what you said it's just that sometimes the truth hurts and comes out harshly."

"I knew you would be honest with me."

"It's what I do best."

"I can name a few other things that,"

"Shut up John."

"Where's the ring?"

"Still in the box. He didn't want it out of anger and will wait until you're not so mad to put it on or he'll wait for you to put it on him."

"He might be waiting a while."

"So be it."

"Does he at least like it?" Randy sighed

"So soft…yes he likes it and he likes it better than mine which I'm sure was done by design."

"It was."

"Do you have one?"

"I do and I won't wear it until Cody's wearing his."

"Well what if I want you to wear it now?"

"Do you want me to wear it now?"

"Maybe I do."

"I want to wait." John said kissing him. Randy pulled away

"Stop John."

"Why?"

"I know what that type of kiss means and Cody's right there."

"Like that's ever mattered. Just be quiet." John said toying with the elastic band of Randy's briefs

"When am I ever quiet? That's like impossible."

"Can you do it for me?" John asked sliding the underwear down. "And why are you wearing underwear? You sleep naked."

"I told you that I thought I might be getting a cold. I felt a little chill." John stifled his laugh

"So you put these little things on?"

"Shut up John." He covered Randy's mouth with his in a steamy kiss as he entered the man immediately brushing his prostate

**Next Morning**

Cody walked into the kitchen and sat at the banquet with Evan who was already eating his breakfast

"Good morning."

"Morning."

"Hey Randy,"

"Yea?"

"Did you and John have sex last night? I thought it might be a dream because you were quiet and it seems highly unlikely that you would ever be but it seemed so realistic because I think I felt the bed moving." Randy started to laugh. "Never mind."

"Eat your breakfast and go to school." Evan and Cody laughed

**Later**

When Cody came home from work he walked into the den and saw John sitting on the couch with the remote and Randy folding laundry

"Hey guys."

"Hey Codes." Randy said stacking a folded towel on top of the pile

"Hi." Cody dropped his bag and sat next to John. Randy counted a whole four seconds before John lifted his arm and wrapped it around Cody

"I'm sorry John."

"I know and I accept your apology but I meant every syllable of every word I said. Don't ever say that shit to me again."

"I won't I promise."

"Okay…and if you're waiting for me to put the ring on you'll probably be waiting a while."

"That's okay."

"Not really because Randy wants me to wear mine and I won't until you have yours."

"Sorry Randy." Cody said with his face buried in John's chest

"It's fine." Randy said going to put the towels away

"I need to talk to you about something else."

"What?"

"When they start on the hotel in New York I could be leaving for days or weeks at a time. If I leave for weeks I want Randy to come with me and it is not because I don't want you there,"

"It's because I have to work."

"Exactly. I'm leaving it up to Randy on whether or not he wants to come or how long he stays if he does. If I go out there and you're off for a long weekend or something then I want you to come, okay?"

"Okay."

"Are you really okay with it or just saying that because that's what I want to hear?"

"I'll be okay. I missed you guys like crazy while you were gone but I survived. You guys both take care of me all the time and I should learn how to get along on my own."

"You should."

"I know." Cody said looking up at John

"What?"

"I'm horny John." John laughed. "Don't laugh. It's been days and I need it so bad right now."

"If you insist." John said standing then picking Cody up and throwing him over his shoulder. Cody reached down and slipped his hands in John's pants grabbing a handful of his ass

"No underwear? How many times did you and Randy do it today?"

"We were busy."

"Should we leave him a note or something since we just left him?" John laughed

"When he hears you he'll figure it out."

"Oh baby." John laughed again. Randy walked into the den to finish folding and looked around the now empty room. Then he heard a door slam upstairs

"Now I understand." He said clicking his tongue

….

"I really don't want to take these pants off." John said pulling at the zipper of Cody's slacks

"Why?"

"They look so good on you." He said as he started to pull them down

"Well I want them off now so please hurry."

"What did you do while we were gone?"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't jerk off or anything?"

"No! I mean I almost did once but then I didn't."

"There's nothing wrong with doing it."

"I know but I just can't."

"Weird."

"John hurry." Cody said whining

"Do you just want me to stick it in?"

"No…you have to prep me because it's been so long and can you use lube?" John sighed in his head as he went to his night table for the lube

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes. I want you to get undressed because I haven't seen you naked for days." John smiled and undressed before lubing up a finger and sticking it inside Cody. "Mmm," Cody moaned licking his lips. "Another." John slipped a second finger in and stroked the young man's nerves. "Do it again John." He brushed the nerves again as he pumped his fingers in and out. "I…I want yyy,"

"Me? Do you want me?"

"Yes. Now." John spread some lube on his cock and buried himself inside Cody who was as tight and as hot as always

"Oh fuck…Cody." He started to move his hips slowly just enjoying Cody writhing underneath him

"You did it a lot today John."

"So."

"Will you be able to even cum?"

"No Cody, a little flag that says 'bang' is going to pop out."

"Very funny."

"Seriously though, I'm going to need you to be quiet now." Cody started to pout but John just pulled out leaving just his tip inside then slammed back inside

"Oh god!" Pout gone. Randy waited as long as he could before going up to the bedroom to put clothes away. He knocked twice before opening the door and letting himself in

"What are you laughing about?" John asked

"All you need right now is a cigar and this picture would be complete." Randy pointed to Cody. "Did you finally kill him?" John shook his head

"I'm okay Randy."

"Are you happy?"

"Very."

"So the two of you are better? I can sleep on my side of the bed tonight?"

"You can sleep on your side of the bed tonight."

"What smells so good?"

"Dinner."

"I realize that smartass – what is it?"

"I have meatballs in the Crock Pot."

"Ooh, meatballs." Both men looked at Cody who still lay there with his eyes closed

"You've gone and worked up his appetite John."

**Days Later**

John came home early that afternoon and looked around the house for his boys. He knew that they were home because both cars and Randy's motorcycle were there. After checking the bedroom, den, media and game rooms he walked to the kitchen and saw Randy sitting on the edge of the pool with his head thrown back. John stood there puzzled until he saw Randy's hand come up and his fingers run through the dark hair he'd failed to notice the first time. Cody

"Stop Codes." He looked up at Randy his lips red and swollen

"Why?" He asked wiping his mouth

"We're going to look like prunes when we get out. Let's move to one of the lounge chairs." Cody swam over to the pool steps. John's eyes widened when he noticed that they were both naked. Randy looked up and saw John standing at the door. He smirked and walked over to Cody leaning down to kiss him and turning his back to the door in the process. He walked the young man backwards to a chair guiding him down. Cody took Randy into his mouth again slurping obscenely as he sucked the older man down his throat. Randy looked over at John and John smirked

"I want you Cody." He looked up at Randy with his cock still between his pouty lips. "You don't know how good you look right now." Cody smiled as he pulled Randy from his mouth

"You want to do it out here?"

"Why not? We're already out here." He thought for a moment before lying back on the chair

"Okay." Randy made himself at home between Cody's tone and lightly tanned thighs. He kissed from the knee to the inside of the thigh and then to the young man's crack. Letting the leg rest on his shoulder Randy spread the cheeks his tongue aimed straight for the tight pucker. He teased the hole with just the tip of his tongue and felt Cody's body start shaking

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. That feels good." Randy went back to the teasing before flicking his tongue rapidly over the hole. "Randy!" Cody said grabbing his ear

"Ow! What?"

"Fuck me right now." He raised himself up stroking his cock a few times before plowing straight into the smaller man. Cody gripped the sides of the chair as Randy moved his hips quickly. John looked around the kitchen and silently prayed that Evan wouldn't come walking in anytime soon as he unzipped his pants and pulled his throbbing cock out. He sighed as the tugging released some of the pressure he'd been feeling. John watched as Randy snapped his hips faster and faster while Cody moved his hips keeping pace with Randy

"Fuck me harder Randy!" He looked up and saw John standing there fisting his own cock. "Oh my god Randy, yes. Fuck my tight little ass." Randy looked down to make sure this was still Cody under him. He knew that soon he would go into sensory overload. Too many things at once. John watching them and getting off to it and Cody's newly discovered dirty talk. "I'm so close Randy…so fucking close." _Thank God _Randy thought

"Me too baby." He managed to grunt out

"Oh shit…fuck!" Cody yelled Randy's name as he came over both their stomachs. Randy looked up at John who had his head thrown back as he came. Cody's walls clamped down even tighter on Randy and he experienced an intense orgasm of his own

"Randy?"

"Yea?"

"Is John in the house?" Randy laughed. "You guys are such pervs."

"What are you talking about?"

"You knew that he was watching." Randy shrugged

"Never mind that. When did you start talking that way?"

"What way?"

"You don't remember what you said?"

"No. What did I say?" Randy started to laugh on his way to the door. "Wait – what did I say?!" Cody said following him grabbing a towel in the process

"I don't think I'm going to tell you. It was pretty hot though."

"Randy." Cody whined

"What are you whining about?"

"Forget that – did you enjoy your show John?"

"Huh?"

"I saw Randy looking up a few times and figured you were watching." John shrugged

"It was a good show especially when you yanked on Randy's ear." Cody blushed. "Are both of you free tonight?"

"I am."

"I can be if it's worth my while." John looked at Randy

"What?"

"My friends want to go out tonight but if whatever you've planned is worth it I'll tell them that I'm not coming."

"Well tell them you're not coming."

"Yea Randy, tell them you're not coming." He glared at Cody who pulled the towel tighter around his waist

"I want the three of us to go out for dinner. You can do whatever you want after that." Cody smiled

"Yea Randy, you can leave after we have dinner."

"Shut up. I know you want to cuddle with John."

"Well…"

**Later**

"Cody." John said turning to him

"Yes John." He replied smiling. Randy covered his laugh. He could tell Cody had a nice buzz going. John took Cody's hand and slipped the ring on it. _Please don't cry _Randy thought as Cody looked down at the ring. "Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore John?" He asked wiping his eyes

"I'm not mad at you anymore." Cody just smiled and stared at the brushed platinum band

"Where is yours John and who gets to put it on?"

"Right here and I'm putting it on myself." John said slipping on his black titanium and platinum ring. Randy smiled

"Oh, yours has more platinum than black titanium…does that mean you love Cody more?"

"You have such a horrible sense of humor Randy, I swear." Randy laughed. "And for the record no, that does not mean I love him more. I don't love either of you more than the other."

"I know that."

"Can we go now? I'm ready to cuddle and Ran I'm sure your friends keep checking their watching wondering where you are…don't want to keep them waiting."

"Oh yes, they are just tapping their toes impatiently."

"You heard him John." John laughed

"Alright, let's go."

….

"You look nice Randy."

"Thanks Codes."

"Shirt's a little snug." John quipped

"Snug shirts bring all the boys to the yard John."

"You better keep the boys out of your yard. You know what, it's not even your yard anymore that's my yard and that ring on your finger is a no trespassing sign." Randy and Cody started laughing

"Okay John. No boys in your yard. Got it." He leaned over and kissed Cody then John. "Love you guys, don't wait up."

**The Honey Pot**

"Randy!" Randy walked over to his group of friends sitting in the upstairs lounge

"What's up?"

"Nothing. We didn't think you'd be coming out tonight since you're pretty much married and all."

"You're fucking hilarious Wade."

"Speaking of married, what's this here?" Randy snatched his hand away from his friend Christian and polished the ring on his shirt

"What does it look like?"

"Dude, did you get married?!"

"No I didn't get married! Even if that shit was legal here I wouldn't get married."

"John has you and that other kid so you couldn't get married anyway."

"Well then it makes this entire conversation completely unnecessary. Where's my drink?"

"We didn't order you one because we didn't know if you were going to make it and _you're_ the one who usually scores _us_ free drinks."

"With your sexy come hither stare."

"Fuck. Off." Randy said signaling a waitress

**Home**

"John?"

"Yes baby."

"If you could get married would you marry me or Randy?"

"First off, I just want to say that you're asking me a loaded question. Second, I can get married because I own a home in Massachusetts where same-sex marriage is legal. Third, and most importantly, I don't want to get married. I've never wanted to be married."

"Oh."

"Do you want to get married Cody? If you do then I'm not the person you want to be with."

"Yes you are John."

"Then what's with the question?"

"I don't know. Just getting a ring I guess made me think of it." John shook his head

"The rings are my way of symbolizing my commitment and an expression of how much I love the two of you."

"We know that you love us."

"Now other people will know how much I do…is this what you want?"

"Huh?"

"You're only 21 Cody. Is this the life you want? To be here with me and Randy…like this. Not going out on dates and getting drunk every night like your friends. I met you when you were 19 and you are still very young. There's more in the world besides me and Randy and I don't want you to look back one day and think that you could have done more or that you didn't do what you wanted because you were here."

"Don't talk like that John. I know that sometimes I do incredibly stupid things but I'm a lot smarter than you and Randy give me credit for. None of what you mentioned sounds appealing to me. I've been drunk before and 100% of the time I woke up and regretted the previous night. Never have I ever woken up next to you and/or Randy and regretted a thing. As for going on dates with randoms I don't want that; I love going out with you and Randy and I look forward to the weekly lunch dates I have with Randy. I don't care that you don't want to get married and I know that Randy doesn't. I'm happy with the way things are. I love you and I love Randy. We're a family, albeit an odd one and at times incredibly dysfunctional but we're a family none-the-less."

"You're right Codes."

"I think we're stuck with each other at this point."

"You're absolutely right about that."

**The Honey Pot**

"I have to go guys." Randy said downing a glass of water

"It's only 1:30 and you left far too many unbroken hearts out there on the dance floor." Randy laughed

"I'm well aware of the time but I'm tired and I want to go home. Text me tomorrow if you guys want to do something." A scantily clad waitress came over with another round of drinks. Randy smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you sweetheart." She smiled and walked away. Randy looked at his friends. "You're welcome. See you later."

"What a pal." Randy made it home and snuck into the bedroom so he wouldn't wake John or Cody. He grabbed some clothes deciding to shower in another room. After a hot shower Randy stepped out of the bathroom and nearly jumped from his skin

"Fucking shit John! What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I heard you come in the bedroom but then you left. I wanted to know what was going on."

"I didn't want to wake you guys so I came in here to shower. I smelled like cigarettes and CK One and I'm not sure which scent was worse."

"Did you have fun?" He nodded

"Yea, I always do."

"Good. Ready for bed?"

"Yes. I'm exhausted."

"Come on."

**Next Morning**

John woke up and looked over to see Cody smiling up at the ceiling

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Look," Cody said motioning toward his chest. "Randy rolled over into my arms during the night and I ended up cuddling him."

"Maybe he was dreaming about you."

"He so warm," Cody smiled. "And naked." John laughed

"Lucky for you I suppose." John's stomach growled. "I'm hungry."

"I heard but I don't want to wake him. He looks…I don't know, beautiful."

"That he is." John said getting up

**Afternoon**

Cody was in the den grading some papers when the doorbell rang. He looked at the clock and shrugged

"Hi. Is Randy here?"

"Um, yea, hold on." He went to the kitchen to go find Randy. "Ran?"

"Yea?"

"There's a group of boys at the door looking for you." Randy went to the door with Cody close behind

"Hey guys."

"Hey Randy! Can you come out and play right now?"

"Oh yea, I'll meet you guys out there once I change."

"Alright."

"Mr. Randy?!" Randy looked through the group in search of the body that owned the familiar voice. Ashleigh stepped forward

"Hi Ashleigh."

"You're the cool guy in the other neighborhood my brother's been talking about?"

"I guess."

"Hi Mr. Rhodes!" She said looking around Randy and waving

"Hi Ashleigh."

"What going on here?" John said walking up

"Whoa, there's another one of you? This house is just full of hotness."

"You must be Ashleigh." John said

"I am. What's your name?"

"John."

"Can I call you Dimples?" John laughed

"If you'd like." She looked at Randy

"He's a lot nicer than you."

"Everyone is nicer than I am. I'm going to change."

"Come in Ashleigh." She stepped inside and looked around

"This place is huge. Does anyone else live here?"

"My friend Evan does."

"Is he cute too? Probably." She said answering before Cody got the chance

"What are you doing hanging out with all those boys?"

"That's my brother and his friends. I've always liked the houses in this neighborhood so when he said that he was coming over here to play basketball I tagged along."

"Oh. Do you want something to drink?"

"That would be nice."

"Come on." She followed Cody to the kitchen

"Oh wow. This is like a kitchen you'd see on TV."

"Randy got to design it so it's his pride and joy."

"What was wrong with the old kitchen?"

"Nothing until I set some stuff on fire…but that's a long story that I'd rather not get into."

"Fair enough. Is this what you do on Saturday?"

"What?"

"Stay inside and do nothing."

"I'm actually in the process of grading papers now."

"Is it those stupid paragraphs we had to write?"

"Yep." Cody said getting up and walking to the den. Ashleigh followed him and plopped down on the opposite end of the couch. "There's a media room if you want to watch a movie on a bigger screen." Ashleigh grabbed the remote

"This TV is big enough so I'm okay here." Cody laughed. "Hey Mr. Rhodes?"

"Yea?"

"Which one of them is your boyfriend?"

"Excuse me?"

"John or Randy? I know you're gay and I know about what Ms. Taylor did. I don't know all the details obviously but I know that she threatened to tell that you're gay. I understand that it's not my business but I'm curious. Dimples seems so nice and Mr. Randy, well he's Mr. Randy."

"I understand that you're curious but I'm going to exercise my right to plead the fifth." She shrugged

"They're both cute so either way you've made a good choice…nice ring by the way."

"Thanks. How's your mom?"

"Good I guess. The court made my dad send us a check so she paid the mortgage and other bills with that but my dad wants us to move so he doesn't have to pay as much."

"Why does your mom tell you all of this?"

"I don't think she really wants to but I'm nosey."

"Never would have guessed that about you."

"Codes?"

"Yea?"

"Where did Randy go?"

"Outside to play with Ashleigh's brother and his friends."

"Say what now?"

"That was my brother and his friends at the door. Apparently Mr. Randy's played basketball with them before."

"None of those kids were as tall as me so how are they not at a disadvantage playing with Randy?"

"Maybe he sucks?"

"Good answer Cody but he's actually pretty good."

"My brother says that playing against him makes them better, you know, because he's so tall and all…and he's got good D whatever that means." Cody and John started to laugh

"Are we having a party? Wait, where's Ran?"

"Aww." Evan looked over

"Did you just coo at me?" Ashleigh covered her mouth

"I'm so sorry. You're adorable and it caught me off guard."

"You must be Ashleigh, I'm Evan."

"It's nice to meet you."

"Sames."

**Later**

"Thanks so much for the pizza guys. You're really nice and Mr. Randy you're a lot nicer than I first thought."

"Well thank you Ashleigh."

"Why do you call him Mr. Randy and I'm Dimples?"

"Because he's so stern and serious looking. Mr. Randy gave me a stern talking to when we first met. You on the other hand probably have the cutest dimples I've ever seen and you're nice."

"Ah, okay. Do you guys need a ride home? I can take you."

"Nope. We're only about five minutes away."

"Can you at least send me a text when you get home so I know you made it?"

"Sure if you want to give me your number."

"I will but I believe that you're responsible enough to just use it when you get home and not text me when you feel like it."

"I won't Dimples…only today." John gave Ashleigh his phone number then she left with her brother and his friends. Once they were gone Randy stood up from the table

"I'm going upstairs to get some rest before I go out tonight."

"You're going out tonight too?"

"Yes Cody. Do you want to come? I'm sure some of my friends would love to get their hands on you."

"I don't care for the grabby hands but I'd like to go out."

"You can come and I'll protect you if need be. You want to come John…Evan?"

"I'm meeting Nick at The Castle." Randy smiled

"That's where I'm meeting my friends. John you in?"

"I'm in but let me call my driver because I have a feeling none of us will be able to drive home. If Nick wants to come here and ride in the car with us he's more than welcome."

"I'll ask him."

"Okay."

**Later: The Castle**

"Do you plan on getting drunk because I can get us drinks? Just let me know if I need to work it." The men looked at Randy

"I can afford drinks Randy I don't need you working it."

"But it's so much more fun that way. I'll be back." John shook his head and a few minutes later Randy came back to the booth

"They'll be over shortly with some shots and beverages."

"What did you do?"

"Huh?"

"Did you pay for them?" Randy smirked

"Nope. Don't ask John just enjoy."

"I want to know what you did."

"What do you think I could have done in such a short amount of time?"

"Hm, you have a point."

"I know." Randy downed one of the shots on the tray that the hostess brought over. "Are you going to dance?"

"I have to. I told Cody I'd dance with him." Randy looked to the dance floor and saw some stranger trying to dance with Cody

"What's going on over there?"

"Some guy's trying to dance with Cody and Codes looks annoyed." John clenched his jaw. "Do you want me to go over there and handle it?"  
"Yea, you take this one. You're way more cerebral with your insults whereas I'd just hit the guy."

"Watch this for me?" He said putting his drink down and John nodded. Randy smoothed his clothes and turned away from the booth. He stealthily strode across the floor and wrapped a hand around the strangers upper arm giving it a firm squeeze

"I don't think he wants to dance with you so back off."

"We'll let him be the judge of that." The stranger said not bothering to turn around. Randy rolled his shoulders

"I'm telling you to back off and leave him alone." He turned around and was met with Randy's chest. Cody saw his Adam's apple bob up and down as he raised his head to look Randy in the face. "I'm being nice but I can make this really ugly. Go. Away." The guy started to turn away and Randy pulled him back. "Do you see those two over there?" He pointed to Evan and Nick

"Yea."

"Leave them alone too."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"Goodbye." Randy turned him loose and he disappeared into the crowd

"Thanks Ran. I told him to go away but he wouldn't. He touched my butt."

"He what?!" Randy said scanning the room

"Don't worry about it. I think you scared him…and don't tell John about the butt thing."

"Okay."

"Dance with me?" Cody asked wrapping his arms around Randy's neck and smiling. Randy leaned down and started kissing Cody as their bodies grinded together with the music. Cody moved an arm down and pulled his partner closer grinding his hips a little harder turning their dance into something more. Back in the booth John watched the men in almost a trance-like state. Tonight was going to be a good night he thought to himself. A few songs later Evan somehow ended up as Randy's dance partner. He'd been fighting the urge to bend Evan over every piece of furniture in the house so them dancing might not be the best idea. Randy's thought was confirmed when Evan bent over and shook, popped and ground his ass on Randy's rock hard cock. When the song was over Randy excused himself and went back to the booth to see John sitting there. He picked up his fresh drink and took a long swig. His eyes met John's and John mouthed the word _bathroom_ and Randy nodded. John left the booth first to do his customary check of the bathroom. By the time he cleared the last stall Randy walked through the door

"All clear?"

"Yea." The men freed themselves from the confines of their pants and John bent Randy over at the waist immediately ramming into him. Randy got a firm grip on the sink and braced himself for the onslaught

"Fuck me hard."

"You want it hard baby?"

"Yes."

"How hard?" John asked reaching up and pulling Randy's newly grown out hair and thrusting harder

"Punish me John." He gripped the slight set of hips and furiously moved his hips back and forth while Randy moved back to meet him

"Fuck Randy…your ass, oh my god." He reached down and started fisting Randy's cock

"Faster!" John worked his hand and his hips faster to bring about both their orgasms. "Oh my fucking…" Randy came hard his ass milking pulling John's orgasm from him. The men cleaned up before unlocking the door and returning to the booth

"Where did you guys go?" Cody asked as he finished a drink. John and Randy looked at each other while Nick and Evan started to laugh. "What?"

"Did you guys have to use the women's bathroom because when we tried the door to the men's it was locked? Or were you talking to the manager about getting someone to fix that door?"

"Don't make me not like you Nick." Randy said glaring at him

"What the hell are you – oh! Tell me you guys weren't in the bathroom," As Cody does he lowered his voice. "Doing it."

"If you want me to lie to you I'll tell you that we weren't in the bathroom doing it but if you want the truth I can't say that."

"John!"

"It was Randy's idea!"

"Thanks a lot John. Just make sure that bus you just threw me under doesn't go in reverse."

**Later**

"Are they going to make out the whole way home?" John looked back at Nick

"Probably."

"I mean don't they need air?"

"Maybe you should watch them a little harder Nick and see." Evan said sarcastically as John laughed

"What's the matter Ev? You wanna make out?"

"Nick." John heard Randy groan and looked over to see Cody massaging him through his jeans. Frisky Cody was kinda hot

….

John lay on his bed wondering how he got so lucky as he watched his boys practically devour each other. Cody had Randy's hands pinned above his head while he straddled him. Randy pulled away from Cody's perfect lips

"¿Desea estar en la parte superior?" Cody's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Por qué?" He shrugged

"Yo no sé si lo sería cómodo delante de John." John's ears perked up

"Wait, what? I heard my name."

"Nothing John. ¿Sabe que tiene?"

"No, a menos que usted le dijo."

"What are the two of you talking about?"

"Le voy a decir?"

"Si quieres pero yo simplemente tener sexo ahora." Randy laughed

"The two of you are talking way too much."

"Are we just supposed to perform for you John?"

"That would be really really nice. If you guys wanted to I don't know, dance that would make it even better."

"The only dancing you're getting from us is going to be horizontal." Both men looked at Cody and started laughing. "Did I just say that?"

"Yes you did." Cody blushed

"I don't know where that came from."

"Your mouth." Randy said working the button on Cody's jeans. "I like these jeans."

"You don't like my jeans, you like looking at my butt in jeans." Cody responded as he helped Randy out of his pants

"Honestly, I like to look at your butt in all your pants."

"Do I need to gag the both of you? Stop with all this talking nonsense and get to it before I bend you both over." Cody rolled off Randy and shimmed out of his pants

"Come here." Randy said rummaging through the drawer. Cody scooted to the edge of the bed as Randy pulled out the trusty pineapple-mango lube. "Bend over."

"What's that?" John said peeking around Cody

"Don't worry about it John." Randy said positioning Cody the way he wanted

"You don't have to be so rough with me Ran."

"I'm sorry baby," Randy said as he flipped the cap on the bottle. "I'll make it up to you." He drizzled the liquid down Cody's backside which was high in the air then stuck his tongue between the cheeks. The two other men heard the moan rumble in Cody's chest before it made its way past his lips. He pushed back against Randy's tongue the more Randy swirled it around

"Fuck Randy, more." Randy pushed two fingers inside of Cody and began to scissor them. "Yes!" Randy reached for the lube and smeared it on his cock before pulling his fingers out and pushed in until he was buried balls deep in Cody

"God Cody," Randy said almost gasping. "Your ass is phenomenal." He gripped the smaller man's hips and started with short hard strokes immediately hitting Cody's prostate

"Randy! Fuck, oh fuck." Cody's walls gripped Randy tighter and he snapped his hips faster and faster. Cody reached down and fisted his dick to match Randy's actions

"I want you to cum for me." His hand moved quicker until he came. Randy let out a sexual growl as he filled Cody

"Oh my god." Cody sighed

"Come here Randy." John said his eyes dark. Randy smirked and walked around to John's side of the bed. "Lay down this way. Cody?"

"Yea?"

"Can you hold his hands?"

"While he's stretched across the bed like this?"

"Yea."

"But what if I hurt him?"

"Randy likes a little pain." Randy stretched his arms above his head and smiled at Cody

"Restrain me Codes." Cody shrugged and laced his fingers with Randy's holding him down as John plowed straight in. He saw taller man's eyes roll back in his head and felt his once flaccid cock start to harden and twitch. John pushed Randy's legs up to the point where his feet were almost touching his ears and slammed repeatedly into him pounding his nerves

"Do not stop John, please don't stop. Your dick feels so good inside me John." Cody's cock throbbed even more listening to Randy

"Oh my god." Cody groaned. The other men looked at him

"What's the matter baby?" John asked. Cody shook his head

"Nothing."

"¿Quieres siguiente?" Cody looked torn but shook his head no. "Sí lo hace."

"Que hago pero no delante de John."

"Adaptarse a ti mismo."

"You guys are killing me."

"¿Qué quiere decir John?" John rolled his eyes as he moved Randy's legs to around his waist. He moved his hips at a speed Randy didn't know he was capable of

"John!" Randy yelled as his load came hot and sticky landing on his chest. John pulled out and started jerking his cock adding his load to Randy's. He fell on the bed next to Randy as Cody almost ran to the bathroom

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Randy shrugged

"Don't know."

"Do you think he was jealous?"

"Jealous of what?"

"That he doesn't get to top us." Randy laughed

"I've let him top before." John turned his head slowly to look at Randy

"You what?"

"What? We're always fucking him and you made it clear we won't get to top you so why not? I don't mind. He was good considering it was his first time and he was nervous."

"The two of you…I swear." Cody came back with a cloth for Randy. "How was it Codes?"

"How was what?" He said cleaning Randy

"Getting to top Randy." His hand stopped as he looked at John

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I survived Sandy. Still rainy, windy and chilly here. Luckily, we didn't lose power or Internet service. Leaves everywhere. Don't think I've seen the sun since last Thursday. Yay for wine! Here's chapter 9. Enjoy please! : )**

Cody's eyes darted back and forth before answering John's question

"It was different." Cody said not looking at John

"Different?"

"Yes."

"But did you like it?" Cody tried to mask his smile

"I liked it. I need to practice more though." John and Randy laughed

"Whenever you want to Codes." Cody nodded then smiled

"My nights are open."

**Months Later**

John had been away in New York working on the hotel for almost three weeks leaving Randy and Cody at home. Both men missed him desperately. He'd asked if Randy would be able to come out to be with him the upcoming week and after discussing it with Cody, Randy agreed. Cody wanted to pout and cry about not being able to go with Randy but kept his tantrum in check since he would be able to fly there a few days after

Cody: I'm really rethinking teaching as a profession

Randy: what the hell happened?

Cody: there was a fight in the cafeteria during my lunch duty

Randy: you've never seen a fight before?

Cody: I've seen them but I never had to break one up!

At home Randy laughed

Randy: did you get hit?

Cody: no but one of the other teachers did which is why I had to jump into action

Randy: jump into action huh?

Cody: yea. You should have seen me. Didn't even wrinkle my pants

Randy: lol. You're too much Codes

Cody: what are you doing?

Randy: making food for you to have while I'm gone and then I'm going to pack

Cody: can you pack my stuff before you go?

Randy: yea, just tell me what you want in there

Cody: okay

Randy: are you okay with lunch today?

Cody: I should be fine

Randy: should be fine?

Cody: when you pack my lunch and I heat it in the microwave people come out of the woodwork asking for some of it

Randy: how do they know you're eating lunch?

Cody: they smell it. And apparently it's gotten around that I always have good packed lunches. Think John can get a microwave installed in my car?

Randy: absolutely not and stop giving your food away. I make it for you

Cody: I don't want to but when you have four or five people hovering over you, you start to feel the pressure

Randy: if it's okay I'll make lunch for everyone when I come back

Cody: and make a special one for me? : )

Randy: and a special one for you

Cody: thank you Randy

Randy smiled

Randy: you're welcome Cody

Cody: I'm going to eat my lunch now. See you when I get home

Randy: later

Cody was alone in the teacher's lounge unpacking his lunch when Steph walked in and over to pour herself a cup of coffee. Cody popped his food in the microwave then took it over to the table where he normally sat as another teacher walked in

"I knew I smelled something delicious. What are you eating today Rhodes?"

"Three bean chicken chili." Cody's colleague dropped his sad lunch on the table and sat across from him

"I don't know who's making your lunch but they're making my wife look bad." Cody laughed

"Why's your sandwich so flat?"

"Because my genius of a wife puts my sandwich in a plastic bag then drops my soda on top of it." Cody covered his mouth to stop himself from spitting out his food

"Oh, well then."

"Hey Cody, that was a good save you made in the cafeteria earlier." Steph said interjecting herself into the conversation

"Thanks I guess."

"Yea, I didn't really think that your kind was the type to do that."

"My what?"

"Oh you know what I mean." She said waving her hand dismissively and leaving the lounge

"The fuck is her problem?"

"I don't know."

"She wants to fuck you doesn't she? And she knows that you're gay so it's not going to happen." Cody looked over. "A lot of us know you're gay Rhodes and personally I don't have a problem with it. Hell, I'm 100% straight and even I have to admit that you're cute. I heard about what she did to your desserts a while back…Steph's a bitch and you need to put her in her place or she'll keep doing inappropriate shit like that." Cody shook his head

"I don't want to ruffle any feathers or anything."

"I don't know if you've noticed but everyone here likes you and I can't say the same for her so the only feathers you'll be ruffling, are hers and I'm pretty sure you don't give two shits about doing that." He shrugged. "Stop being so nice or she'll chew you up and spit you out…then step on you." Cody pushed his lunch away. "Are you going to finish that?"

"No. Take it." When Cody came home he walked into the kitchen and Randy could tell immediately that something was bothering him. Randy was very observant and could easily pick up on moods

"What's the matter?" He asked wiping his hands and wrapping his arms around Cody in a comforting hug

"Steph."

"What did she do today?"

"I was getting my lunch ready when she walked in and before she left she said that I'd made a good save in the cafeteria earlier but that she didn't think _my kind_ were the type to do that. There was another teacher in there by that point."

"And by your kind she meant what?"

"Gay of course. Bill, the other teacher, said that I need to put her in her place or she'll keep doing things like that."

"You do. I know that up until now you've tried to ignore her or take what she says and does with a grain of salt but now she's trying to embarrass you. What did Bill say about her outing you?"

"He says that a lot of the teachers know that I'm gay and personally he doesn't have a problem with it. Also he told me that he's 100% straight but even he has to admit that I'm cute." Randy laughed

"Do you bat your lashes at him too?" Cody laughed

"No, just you and John." He looked up at Randy so Randy leaned down and kissed him. "Again." He kissed him again and Cody sighed. "I have papers to grade."

"Fine, just use me for kisses then leave."

"I'll be using you for a lot more later." Cody said leaving the kitchen and Randy looked around

"Did he just say that to me?" He said to himself

….

About an hour later the phone in the house rang and before Randy could get to it, it stopped ringing

"I got it!" Cody yelled. "Hello?"

"Hey baby."

"Hi John! I miss you so much."

"I miss you so much too. I can't wait until you get here."

"That will probably change once Randy gets there."

"No it won't. You're two different people so one of you cannot satisfy what I miss about the other and you know that so don't be a brat."

"I'm sorry. I just miss you and I wish I could leave with Randy."

"I wish you could too. It would have been nice if the two of you could have come with me when I left. I knew I'd miss you guys but I didn't realize I would as much as I have." John coughed when he felt himself getting too emotional. "Anyway, how was your day?"

"Steph gave me some shit during my lunch." John covered his laugh. He'd never get used to Cody cursing

"About?"

"I broke up and fight during my lunch duty and she said that she didn't think my kind did those things."

"Because you're gay? That doesn't even make sense."

"She's stupid John. She said it when another teacher had come in. He told me that I need to put her in her place."

"You do."

"I don't like being mean John, you know that. Do you think that Randy will do it for me?"

"I know that you don't like to be mean but you can put her in her place without being mean. And even if you have to resort to that she deserves it. You're an absolute sweetheart and she's only doing this because you won't fuck her. It's ridiculous." Cody sighed. "And I do think that if you asked Randy to do it he would but don't."

"I won't. Not until you get back anyway and prep your lawyers for whatever might happen." John laughed

"Even then…you know he lives on the edge." Cody giggled. "What else is going on?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing you want to tell me?"

"No. Everything's good here."

"Okay. Can you get Randy for me?" Cody whined

"Can you just call back and I'll let him answer? I don't feel like going to the kitchen."

"No I can't."

"Randy! Phone!" Randy picked up the line in the kitchen

"Got it!"

"Bye John. I love you."

"I love you too." Cody hung up his end

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hi baby."

"How are you?"

"I'm well. How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"Just okay? What's wrong? Is something wrong with the hotel?"

"No the hotel's fine. I just miss you guys."

"Well how come you don't call us more?"

"Because I miss the two of you even more when I get off the phone. I'm only calling because I planned to keep it brief and I know I'll see you the day after tomorrow."

"We both miss you a lot John. I know that in a about a weeks' time three of us will be in New York but I really just want you to come home so we can all be together here." John sighed then laughed

"This is about the sappiest conversation I've ever had in my life." Randy laughed

"I know. I'm glad no one can hear me."

"I know it's getting tough but I need you to stay strong or pretend to for Cody."

"Yea I know. He had a mini breakdown the other night."

"Did he? He didn't tell me."

"Of course he didn't but yea, I heard him crying in the office so I asked him what was wrong and he said that he missed you."

"Do you think he'll be okay when you leave?"

"He'll be fine. He's stronger than he knows and I made food for him." John laughed

"That'll be comforting."

"I was hoping it would be." John sighed

"I have to go Ran." Randy swallowed

"Alright."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." John knew that the man on the other end of the line was choked up. He was too

"Okay. I love you baby and I'll see you Wednesday."

"I love you too John."

"Bye."

"Bye babe."

**Later**

When Cody walked out of the bathroom he went to Randy's side of the bed, pulled the covers back and crawled on top of him

"You treat me like a jungle gym." Was all Randy managed to get out before Cody sealed his lips against his. He moaned when Cody rubbed their cocks together. He moved down Randy's body leaving a trail of hot kisses along the way. When he reached the older man's member Cody left the bed tugging Randy's hand. Randy was confused until he saw Cody drop to his knees. He smirked. "Are you sure Codes?"

"Yea." He eased his way into the smaller man's mouth groaning as he felt Cody flatten his tongue against the throbbing vein

"You like my cock in your mouth?" Randy asked running his fingers through Cody's hair. Cody hummed and nodded. The taller man gripped Cody's hair as he threw his head back and snapped his hips faster. The faster he moved the more Cody hummed and the more he hummed the faster Randy moved. He almost lost it when he looked down and saw those pretty lips red and swollen around his dick. Cody could only hear his blood pumping in his ears as he let Randy have his way with his mouth. He was turned on and didn't know if he could do this much longer before he came on all over the floor. "I want to fuck you." Cody looked up at him. "Do you want me to?" Cody let out a muffled 'mmhm' without breaking his rhythm. Regretfully, Randy pulled out. "Bend over." He said extending his hand to Cody. The young man stood then bent over placing his hands on the bed. He wiggled his ass from side to side and Randy laughed as he gave it a smack. "You're going to regret doing that."

"Am I?"

"Oh yes. I'll make sure of it." He lined himself up with the tight pucker and pushed his way inside. Randy noticed Cody's head drop to the mattress and heard him let out a moan. Randy pulled out then pushed back in slowly a few more times

"Fuck Randy, don't tease me like that."

"You don't like it when I tease you baby?" All Cody could do was shake his head as Randy moved faster. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"You," Cody grunted. "You heard me." Randy smirked and gripped the slender hips before him and started to pound into the man. "Oh god Randy, yes! Harder." Cody yelled through his clenched teeth. Randy reached up and took hold of Cody's right shoulder as he impaled the smaller man's tight body

"Fuck, your ass Cody,"

"You like my ass Randy?"

"God yes, so fucking perfect…every single time." It was like his cock had Cody's prostate in its sights because once he hit it he never stopped

"Oh my, shit…I'm gonna cum." Cody's hands twisted in the sheets nearly shredding them as he was hit by a powerful orgasm. Randy didn't stop until he filled Cody up

"Oh fuck me." He breathed pulling out of the young man. Cody fell forward on the mattress and rolled to his back

"How long do we have to wait before you can go again?" Randy's head snapped in Cody's direction

"You never want to go again."

"I know but I do now. How long?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Randy. You're going to fuck me again and that's the end of this conversation." Randy felt his cock begin to stir

"Give me five minutes."

**Wednesday**

Randy stood at the door practically being suffocated as Cody held on to him as if his life depended on it. He wouldn't be home when Cody got off work

"You're going to be late Codes."

"I don't care."

"John and I will see you on Friday."

"I don't care."

"It's not that long from now."

"Yes it is."

"By the time you get off work and get home Thursday will almost be here then it'll be Friday before you know it."

"No it won't."

"Cody," Randy said pulling himself out of the tight grip. "Stop crying." He said wiping his face. "It will be Friday before you know it and the three of us will be together. John and I will Skype or FaceTime you tonight before bed, okay?" Cody nodded. "Be strong because I know you can."

"Okay." Cody said wiping his nose. Randy cupped his face

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Have a good day at work."

"Okay."

"And it _will_ be Friday before you know it."

"If you say so."

"Hey."

"Okay, Friday before I know it."

**Gramercy Park Hotel - Penthouse: 3:08pm**

Randy: I'm on my way up in the elevator

Antonio: John's in the office. I'll open the door so you can just come in

Randy: okay

John's assistant Antonio opened the door to the penthouse so that Randy could make his way in without John noticing. When Randy made it to the room Antonio pointed him in the direction of the office while he took his bags to the bedroom and unpacked them

"You look hotter now than the last time I saw you." John looked up toward the doorway so fast he nearly broke his neck

"Randy!" He exclaimed dropping his pen on the desk and walking around it. Randy met him half-way and was greeted by the strong arms he'd missed the last three weeks. John breathed in Randy's scent which John could never place making it unique to the tall man. He pulled back cupping Randy's face and kissed him long and hard. Once that was out of his system he slowed the kiss down reacquainting himself with the taste of Randy's mouth. When his lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen John sighed inwardly and pulled away. "I thought you weren't getting in until 5:45."

"I lied. I wanted to surprise you."

"Normally lying would annoy me but this was a good one. I've missed you."

"I missed you too John." Randy said as he softly kissed John's lips

"How'd you get in here?"

"Antonio let me in."

"I didn't hear the bell or a knock."

"I sent him a text while I was on the elevator. Where is he by the way?"

"Probably unpacking your clothes."

"He does that?"

"Yes. How's Cody?"

"He almost strangled me this morning."

"What did you do?"

"I mean because he was hugging me so tightly."

"Ah, I see."

"This place is amazing John."

"I know and it's costing me a small fortune but I wanted to be comfortable while I was here. And they cut me a deal, if I can call it that, since I was staying for so long." Randy nodded as he wandered around checking the place out

"You have a full kitchen and dining room."

"I know. The refrigerator's great for holding all the take-out containers. Fits an entire pizza box in there." Randy looked at him

"Do they deliver groceries because you're not going to be eating that garbage while I'm here?"

"Baby," John said wrapping his arms around Randy's waist. "I didn't ask you to come so that you could cook for me." He leaned into John's arms

"Why did you ask me to come?"

"Because I missed you terribly…and I'm horny as hell." Randy laughed. "I'm surprised I have skin left on my palm."

"Jesus John."

"What? You know I have a healthy sexual appetite."

"Right…better your palm than someone else I suppose."

"Never baby." John said walking Randy toward the bedroom. "You and Cody are it for me." They reached the room just as Antonio was shutting a dresser drawer. "All done?"

"Yes."

"Hold all my calls for the next hour unless it's Cody." He nodded

"Yes sir." He left the room shutting the door behind him. John turned toward Randy with a smirk on his face

"I can't shower first? I'm covered in recycled airplane air." John started to undress

"No you can't shower first. We're going to get dirty anyway. Strip for me." John said dropping down into a chair. Randy stood

"What's with you and Cody wanting to watch me undress slowly?"

"You look fucking hot doing it?" John shrugged propping his feet on the chair's matching ottoman. "Need some music?" Randy glared at the smiling man

….

"Come in!" John called as Antonio knocked on the door

"It's Cody." He said handing the phone to John

"Thanks."

"Should I take care of dinner arrangements?"

"Um, BLT Prime," Antonio took out his phone to take down the order. "Two medium well NY strips, a side of truffle mashed potatoes and asparagus…oh, and a bottle of red wine."

"Shiraz?" John shook his head

"No, Randy prefers Merlot."

"Alright."

"And see if you can find out anything about having groceries delivered."

"Will do. I'll get your dinner and set it up for you in the dining room."

"Thanks. Hello?"

"Hi John." Cody said somberly. "Your dinner sounds delicious." John ignored the petty comment

"How was your day?"

"Good all things considered. Did Ran get in okay? He said that he would call me when he got to the hotel."

"He made it just fine. It's my fault he didn't call you."

"Oh I bet. It's been a long time for you. You didn't hurt him too badly did you?"

"Not yet." Randy shifted and curled himself tighter into John's body

"Well make sure you get it out of your system before I get there." John laughed

"I think I'll be ready for you by Friday night."

"Is that Cody?" Randy asked his voice muffled by John's chest

"Yea. You wanna talk to him?" He reached for the phone and John handed it to him

"Codes?"

"Hi Ran."

"Hi. Sorry I didn't call you when I got here."

"It's fine. John told me what happened."

"Did you eat your lunch today?" Cody laughed

"I ate my lunch. Evan's heating dinner right now."

"Okay. You can still text me like you normally do during the day while I'm here."

"Thanks Ran."

"Yea, here's John." He handed the phone back to John and snuggled closer to him. John smiled at the cuddlier side of Randy

"What time is your flight baby?"

"I don't know."

"Well where's your ticket?"

"I'm not sure."

"Cody. Randy?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's Cody's plane ticket?"

"On the dining room table where I told him it was this morning."

"Check the table in the dining room Cody."

"Okay. Hold on." John put the phone on speaker and laid it on the bed. A few minutes later Cody came back. "John?"

"Yes?"

"My flight's at 5:25. Why'd you make it so late Randy?"

"So you have enough time to get home, shower and get to the airport." Cody laughed

"Oh yea."

"Where are you going?" John said to Randy as he slipped out of bed

"To get a shower." John groaned

"Go ahead John."

"What?"

"Go get in the shower with Randy just call me before you go to bed."

"Okay." John said nearly tripping over a pair of pants that were left on the floor as he rushed to the bathroom. "Love you. Talk later." John said hanging up. Cody stared at the phone in his hand

"Well then."

….

"Tired baby?" John asked looking at Randy as he yawned

"A little bit."

"Wanna get in bed?"

"What about this stuff out here?"

"That's the beauty of being here; someone else cleans up after you."

"John I always clean up after you so where's the beauty?"

"Whatever. Go get your ass in bed." The two men went to the master bedroom and snuggled in the bed together

"Babe?"

"Yes?"

"What was that about letting Cody text you during the day?"

"Huh?"

"You told Cody that he could still text you during the day although you're here."

"Oh, we text each other throughout the day and I didn't want him to feel like that because I'm here he can't still do it." John laughed

"The two of you are cute together. I'd suggest a relationship if I didn't want both of you for myself."

"Don't call me cute."

"I didn't say that you were cute, I said that you and Cody are cute together."

"We've come a long way."

"You certainly have. Thank you for giving him a chance."

"I didn't really have too many choices seeing as how I didn't want to leave you because I'm an idiot and fell in love with you." John laughed then looked down at Randy

"Why do you love me?"

"What?"

"I want to know why you love me."

"Because you're a great guy John and you've been able to do the one thing that no one has even been able to do and that's settle me down. I didn't realize how much I wanted and needed that until I met you. I mean at first that's not how things started out but I came to the realization early on that you were it for me. That's why I couldn't leave you. That's why I didn't hurt Cody as much as I wanted to; I could have killed him. That's why I wasn't as mean to Cody as I know I can be…because I wanted you to be happy and to have all that you wanted even if it meant sacrificing my happiness for a little while."

"So you weren't happy all the time?"

"How could you think that I was?"

"I did everything I,"

"It wasn't about you John. My gripe was with Cody and with Cody alone. I was never upset with you about being with him or anything like that because living there was my choice."

"I'm sorry."

"There's no reason for you to be sorry. It's in the past, Cody and I get along well now." John laughed

"Get along well is an understatement."

"You know what I mean." Randy said rubbing John's chest. "John?"

"Yea?"

"Have you ever bottomed?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"I have a far too dominant personality and I've never wanted to…and don't think that you're going to talk me into doing it either."

"I have no plans to talk you into it. I was just asking." Randy said kissing down John's chest spending time licking and sucking his nipples

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I don't want to fuck you John and Cody's got me so he doesn't want to fuck you either." He said kissing lower until he reached John's semi hard-on

"I should probably be insulted by that but I'm not." John said running his fingers through Randy's hair as he sucked him. He slowly fisted John as he sucked and licked John's balls like a cat lapping at a bowl of milk. Before he knew it John felt the warm tongue between his crack. "Wait! What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything John."

"Yes you are. Stop Ra, oh my god." Randy spread the tight cheeks and swirled his tongue around the untouched hole. "I'm not let, letting you top – shit. I'm not letting you top me."

"I don't want to." He sucked a finger into his mouth and inserted the single digit in John

"That hurts Randy!"

"Be quiet." Randy licked around the puckered hole while his finger pumped faster in and out finally eliciting a moan from John

"Oh shit, do that again." He slipped another finger inside and scissored his fingers as he moved back up to take John's member in his mouth. John's hand twisted in the sheets as Randy's mouth milked the orgasm from him. When he'd swallowed all there was, Randy crawled back up the bed as John lay there panting. "I can't believe you just did that."

"You allowed me and I know you liked it. You just came in less than a minute and not even my best blow job can make you cum that fast…and you know how good those are." John laughed

"They are amazing. Such a lucky guy I am to have two sets of the most perfect lips in my life."

"My blow jobs are more about technique, not so much my actual lips. Now, Cody on the other hand, has technique and perfect lips." John smiled fondly

"Does he ever."

**Friday**

That morning John was late down to the work site and Randy was late for the shopping trip he'd planned since neither man would let the other out of bed. After being down at the site for a few hours John went back to the hotel and nearly broke his neck when he tripped over the purchases Randy had made that day. He picked himself up off the floor and went looking for Randy

"Randal Keith!" John yelled walking around looking for the taller man. He walked into the bedroom and saw Randy getting up from the bed

"Yes?"

"What is all of that stuff out there?"

"I went shopping. You knew that I was going."

"Yes I knew that you were going but I didn't know that you were going to fill an entire penthouse with stuff."

"Don't exaggerate John…and it looks a lot worse than it is."

"What is all that stuff?"

"I found a Williams-Sonoma and got a little excited." John wanted to laugh

"So you bought a bunch of stuff for the kitchen?"

"Pretty much…I picked up some stuff for you and Cody too at Barney's and Bloomingdale's. Antonio said that he'd have it packed and sent back home."

"Did you get anything for yourself not related to the kitchen?"

"Yes. Are you mad?"

"Of course I'm not mad but I may take my credit card from you for a while." Randy slipped his hand under a pillow and pulled the card out

"I knew that was coming." John started laughing

"Have you decided where you want to go for dinner tonight?" John asked as he kissed Randy

"No. I think that you and Cody should go out for dinner tonight since he won't be here as long as I will. You know he likes his special one-on-one time with you."

"What are you going to do about dinner then?"

"I can just make myself something." John looked at him. "I bought groceries too." John kissed Randy again

"Are you sure you don't want to order something?"

"Yea."

"If you're okay with doing that then fine." John slipped off his jacket. "I'm going to finish up some stuff in the office. God forbid I'm working by the time Cody gets here."

"Hell hath no fury like a Cody who is made to wait."

"Ain't that the truth?"

**Hours Later**

Randy was in the living room sitting on the floor drooling over his new $400 Pasta Extruder that he could not wait to use. John was watching the television but found Randy's barely contained excitement more entertaining when the doorbell rang. John looked down at Randy

"That's Cody; do you want to get it?"

"You know that my face is not the one Cody wants to see first. Don't leave your baby waiting." John got up from the couch and went to the door. When he opened it Cody launched himself at the bigger man wrapping his limps around him

"John!" He buried his head in John's neck breathing in his fresh but manly scent. "I missed you so much." John craned his neck back to get a look at Cody

"I missed you too baby. Can I have a kiss?" Cody placed a hand on either side of John's face and kissed him deeply making John moan. "Wow." John said regaining his breath. Cody blushed

"Sorry." John smiled

"No reason to be sorry." He said kissing the smaller man sweetly

"Where's Ran?"

"In the living room. Are you going to get down?"

"No. Take me to him." John walked to the living room with Cody still attached. Randy looked up from his Breakfast & Brunch cookbook and smiled at Cody

"Hey Codes." He said standing. Cody detached himself and wrapped his arms around Randy

"Hi Ran."

"How was your flight?"

"Too long." He said nuzzling against Randy's chest

"I took the same one so I know it wasn't that bad."

"It was." He said lifting his head. Randy leaned down and kissed him. Their simple kiss turned into a long passion-filled kiss. After putting Cody's bag in the bedroom John walked in and saw the two men engaged in each other. He coughed and Randy held up a finger which told John to give him a minute. John watched as the two subtly rutted against each other. He had to stop it before none of them had dinner that night

"Ahem!" They stopped and looked over

"Did you say something John?" Cody asked covering his red cheeks

"I made reservations for the two of us so that we could go have dinner."

"Okay."

"I need you to start getting ready."

"What about Randy?"

"He's staying here." Cody whined

"It was my choice Codes. I thought that you'd like some one-on-one time with John. I don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Thanks Randy."

"Sure."

….

John was happy that he and Cody had a private booth in the back of the restaurant since Cody had decided to become John's second skin

"When are you coming home? It's hard being there without you."

"But Randy's been there."

"Randy's not you. We need you there."

"I'll come home with Randy when he flies back."

"And when is that?"

"Let it be a surprise." Cody pouted a little and John admitted to himself that he kinda missed it

"Are you almost done?" He asked rubbing John's thigh. John looked down at the barely touched food on his and Cody's plates then down at the hand on his leg

"I guess I am."

"Good." Cody said throwing his napkin on the table and signaling the waiter

….

Randy had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room and was awoken by a strange sound. He lay on the couch still half asleep trying to figure out what the sound was. He laughed when he did. It was Cody's moaning. He stood up and stretched his tight muscles and made his way to the room. When Randy opened the door he saw John lying on the bed with Cody on top of him

"Oh my god John," Cody said throwing his head back. Randy licked his lips as he watched Cody roll his hips while John thrust his hips up into the other man. He walked across the room stripping his clothes off on his way to the bed. He reached his destination and wrapped an arm around Cody's waist and wrapped his other hand around Cody's cock causing the small man to gasp. "Don't make me cum yet Randy." Randy moved his hand slowly but firmly

"Like that baby?" He said kissing Cody's neck

"Yes, yes just like that." Randy smirked knowing that because of his slow stroking and John's pounding Cody would be done in no time. The duel sensations would be too much. Just as he'd predicted in a matter of moments Cody shot his load all over John's chest. Randy caught him before he fell into his mess. Cody managed to climb off John and collapse next to him

"My turn."

"Let me clean up Randy."

"For what? We're all clean and if you go to the bathroom I'll have to get you hard again." John shrugged

"If you're okay with it then I'm okay with it." Randy smirked and sank down on John

**Two Weeks Later**

Randy had just cracked two eggs into the mound of flour he had on the island when Evan walked in from work

"Hi Randy."

"Hey Ev. How was work?"

"Work was good. The kids are adorable." Randy smiled

"I bet."

"What are you making?"

"Fresh pasta."

"Is that the $400 pasta maker from Williams-Sonoma?"

"Yes and don't tell John."

"I won't."

"Hey, where's Nick been?" Evan sighed

"We're on a break or broken up for good. I'm not sure." Randy silently groaned. He needed to have Nick around. It meant that Evan was officially off limits

"What happened?"

"His car was in the shop so he asked me to pick him up and when I got there he was sitting in the car with his ex." Randy raised his eyebrow

"Why was his ex-there?"

"I told him that I might be a little late getting there because one of the kids had thrown up on the bus so he had to get off and I wanted to wait for his parents to get to school. He decided to call his ex for a ride before I got to the shop."

"Doesn't he have other friends?"

"You just proved my point. It's always something with him and I just got sick of it and left him there." Randy laughed

"You left him?"

"Yea. I mean he had Jack there so it's not as if I left him stranded. He didn't even call me until a few hours later so I'm curious about what went on in the meantime."

"Uh oh."

"Yea, uh oh."

"Do you think he would do something like that?" Evan shrugged

"I don't want to think he would but you can't really put things past people."

"You shouldn't think that way. Look at me."

"What about you?"

"I've been reformed." Evan laughed

"Have you? I'm not blind Ran, I see the way you still look at me sometimes and I definitely felt how hard you were when we were all at The Castle." Randy smirked as he began to knead the dough

"You were grinding on me Evan so it was a natural reaction."

"Oh right. Do you want to grind on me and see if I get hard? After all, it is a natural reaction."

"That actually sounds quite," Randy stopped when he heard a knock on the sliding door. Both men looked over and saw John standing there. Evan smirked and stood

"I'll let him in." He went to the door and unlocked it then slid it open

"What the hell are you doing John?"

"I wanted to check the heater on the pool so I just walked around back."

"There is a key for that door in case you were wondering."

"Why didn't you just give it to me so I'm not going around knocking on doors at my own house?"

"This was much more entertaining." John growled. "Puedo poner una llave en la parte superior de la nevera."

"Randy."

"Oops, I mean I put a key on top of the refrigerator. Take that one." John took the key off the fridge and kissed Randy

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I'm going upstairs to work on some stuff."

"Okay." When John left the kitchen Randy turned his attention back to Evan with his eyes narrowed. "What are you up to?"

"I'm not up to anything."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I don't know. What do you think I'm up to?"

"I'm not sure. It's like you're trying to test me or something."

"I don't play games Randy and like I said, I've seen the way you look at me so there's no need for games. I'm sure if I just asked nice enough." Randy laughed. Right, all Evan had to do was ask

"I may have misjudged you Doorbell. You're starting to remind me of myself when I was your age."

"I don't know if I'm that bad and I like relationships."

"You're right. I wasn't into relationships at 21."

"Why?"

"I was 21. Who wants to be tied down to one person at that age?"

"Were you with girls then?"

"Do you remember what happened the last time you came to me with questions Evan?" Evan smiled

"I certainly do."

….

After dinner Randy went upstairs and found Cody standing in the bathroom in his underwear. He smiled

"What are you doing?"

"Do you think I'm getting fat?"

"Um, no."

"I just weighed myself and I'm almost 200 pounds."

"So?" Randy said wrapping his arms around Cody's waist and resting his chin on the top of his head. "It's not uncommon to gain weight as you get older. I think you look great." Cody looked at Randy's reflection in the mirror

"You have beautiful eyes." Randy laughed

"Thank you but I think yours are much nicer than mine."

"You're only saying that because you think that I'm getting fat." Randy laughed

"Don't put words in my mouth. I don't think that you're getting fat. I do think that you look amazing and I really like these underwear you're sporting. You should walk around in them more often." Cody smiled and Randy kissed his cheek

"Thanks Ran."

"You're welcome but I'm serious about the underwear." Randy said leaving the bathroom

"Always thinking about my butt." Cody laughed to himself as he put the scale away. "What are you watching?"

"An episode of Breaking Bad that I DVR'd a while ago. I have to catch up because John said that he would delete them if I didn't."

"Do you have to watch them now?" Cody asked crawling on the bed

"That depends on what you want."

"I want to do it." He said throwing a leg over Randy's

"Do what?"

"You know, _it_."

"It could be in reference to a lot of things Codes."

"You know what I want now give it to me."

….

John was on his way down the hall when he heard moans and groans coming from the bedroom. He laughed

"I can't leave the two of them alone for a minute." John turned the knob on the door and got the shock of his life when he walked in and saw Cody between Randy's thighs pounding away at him. John wiped the drool from his chin and stood silently near the door. He did not want to wreck Cody's concentration and ruin his show

"Fuck, harder Cody." Randy said wrapping his legs around the smaller man's waist. John was impressed with Cody's skill when he changed angles without missing a beat. "Oh fuck yes. I'm gonna cum." Cody reached down and squeezed the base of Randy's cock. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't want you to cum yet."

"I need to." Cody raised an eyebrow

"So tell me. Tell me how badly you need to cum Randy." Randy smirked completely turned on

"I need to cum so bad Cody. Fuck, you feel so good baby. Please,"

"Fuck!" Cody yelled as his orgasm hit and he released Randy. "Oh my god." He said panting

"Shit that was good Codes."

"I'll say." Both men looked over at John standing near the door

"John!"

"What?"

"What the hell are you doing here and why were you watching?"

"I live here and sleep in this room and I was watching because it was fucking hot." Cody buried his face in a pillow. "And I must admit that your dirty talk turns me on Cody."

"Dirty talk?" Randy laughed. "What?"

"That's twice you've claimed not to know about your filthy mouth. You're either lying or you transform when you have sex."

"I must transform into someone else because I really don't remember."

"Okay, we'll go with that Optimus Prime." John laughed. "Do you want to know what you said?" Cody groaned

"Probably not."

"Are you alright John?"

"Huh? I'm fine." Randy eyed his crotch

"Are you sure?" John looked down

"If you want to take care of it I'm not going to say no."

"Come here."

**Next Day**

Cody: are you coming?

Randy: I wish

Cody: Ran : /

Randy: lol…I'm packing up the food now then I'll be on my way

Cody: oh, okay

Randy: I always keep my word Codes

Cody: I know and I'm sorry. Everyone is excited though

Randy: tell them not to rush perfection

Cody: lol. I'll let you tell them

Randy: either way. I'll see you in about half an hour

Cody: okay

Randy finished packing up the food he'd promised the school staff for lunch, changed his clothes and left the house. When he arrived at school he was escorted straight to the teacher's lounge in order to set up. He'd just removed the foil from the last pan when he felt a pair of arms slip around his waist

"Now Steph, I don't think that Cody would like this." Cody huffed

"Randy." Randy laughed

"She's beastly so I assume she'd have a manly grip." He said placing a soft kiss on Cody's lips. Cody groaned. "Don't even."

"But I want more kisses."

"And I'd love to give you more but we're at your job so you know we can't. Don't even think about giving me shit."

"Don't curse at me. What did you make?" Cody said turning toward the table

"Hot pasta, cold pasta, cutlets…you can see it can't you?"

"You're awfully sassy today." Randy laughed. He liked Cody with balls. The Cody he first met never would have said that

"This plate right here is yours since you couldn't eat what everyone else was eating."

"Thank you. Oh hey,"

"What?"

"Do you think that you could do me a huge favor and make a plate for Ashleigh…then take it to the cafeteria?" Randy eyed him and Cody started to pout. "Please." _Damn it_! Randy thought

"I'll do it but how do I find her?"

"There will be someone at the door, just tell them who you're looking for and they'll either let you go to her or go get her."

"Got it. What's her last name?"

"Oh, Rowley."

"Like the Harry Potter lady?"

"No Ran, that's Rowling." Randy laughed

"You know I don't read that garbage."

"Mmhm."

"Oh wow, what do we have here?"

"Homemade lunch." Cody said turning to Bill

"Awesome." He said throwing his bag lunch into the trash. "Are you the one who makes his lunches?"

"I am." Bill stuck his hand out

"They are delicious."

"Are you the one who eats his lunches?"

"Guilty…well I don't eat all of it and I'm not the only one." Randy shook his head. When he noticed more teachers start to fill the room he quickly made a plate for Ashleigh and covered it

"Codes?"

"Yea?"

"I'm going to take this down now." Cody nodded. Randy found the cafeteria and asked the teacher on guard at the door for Ashleigh Rowley. She nodded and told Randy to stay put while she went to go get her

"Mr. Randy?!" Ashleigh said walking up

"Hi Ashleigh."

"What's this?"

"Cody asked me to make a plate for you."

"Oh! Today's the lunch. I'm glad I didn't buy mine today. Thank you!" She said throwing an arm around him

"You're welcome." Randy replied trying to keep the hug as platonic and friendly as he could without looking uncomfortable or rude. As he let go he heard someone ask Ashleigh if he was her new boyfriend. He groaned

"Oh my god." He went back to the lounge and had a quick lunch with Cody before going back home. John's car was in the garage when the door opened and Randy smiled

"Hey." He said to John as he walked into the kitchen

"Hey. Where were you?"

"I made food for the teachers. There's more if you want that instead."

"I saw it but I wanted a sandwich."

"Oh, okay."

"Hey Ran?"

"Yea?"

"I wanted to ask you about something that's been bothering me."

"Oh? What?"

"What's going on with you and Evan?" Randy froze. "I mean, I'm not stupid so I know that you have a little thing for him but he generally kept his distance. I don't know…since he broke up with Nick he's been a little closer to you and you're enjoying it."

"Um,"

"Just be honest with me no matter what."

"Nothing is really going on per se. He has been flirting with me,"

"And you flirt back."

"…and yes, I flirt back."

"That's it?"

"That is it John I swear."

"What about the other day?"

"What happened the other day?"

*….*

"_Since you're already up Ran, can you get me a paper towel?"_

"_My hands are a little full at the moment."_

"_I'll get it." Evan said getting a glass from the cabinet_

"_Thanks Evy." John watched as Evan walked over to where the paper towel holder was. He reached around Randy to grab one and let his fingers drag across the small of Randy's back. Randy smirked_

*….*

Randy stood there. He hadn't given that another thought and it never crossed his mind that John or Cody might have seen

"Yea," Randy nodded. "That happened."

"No shit Randy. I saw it happen. Are you fucking him or not?"

"Of course I'm not John!" John slowed his breathing in an attempt to calm down

"Okay. Listen, after what I did to you and Cody and Ted I really didn't deserve to be with any of you and I'm very grateful that the two of you still wanted me. I consider it a pass so if you want Evan can be yours," Randy opened his mouth but John put his hand up. "Let me finish. I'm only telling you that he can be your pass not that you have to use it."

"John,"

"If you decide to do it DO NOT do it in our bed and make sure Cody and I are not home."

"If I decide to do it, am I only allowed to do it once?"

"That day or period?"

"Period." John thought for a moment

"If Cody and I are gone all day then you have an all-day pass but no more after that."

"Okay. I'm going to change so I can work out." John nodded

"Oh, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I want details afterwards." Randy started laughing

"Of course John."

**TBC**


	10. 10

**Two Days Later**

John walked into the den and sat next to Cody on the couch

"Wanna come with me to New York this weekend?" Cody's eyes lit up

"Yes I do. Is it so you can take me shopping or for the hotel?"

"Um, for the hotel but I can take you shopping if you want."

"I want." John smiled. "What about Randy?"

"What about him?"

"Is he coming too?"

"I'd planned on just the two of us going but if you'd be happier with him coming then I'll ask." Cody sat there twisting the end of the blanket around his finger. John pulled him into his lap. "What's the matter?"

"I kinda just want me and you to go. I don't think we spend enough time together…I don't think you spend enough time with either of us." John frowned

"What makes you say that?"

"I was just thinking about how close Randy and I have become and it's weird you know? He went from hating me and I went from being scared of, well he still scares me a little but we didn't get along well and now we've admitted that we love each other. He's very affectionate with me and you know how much I love that…getting it from him makes me realize how I'm not getting it from you." John was shocked but proud of Cody for speaking up. "And don't get me wrong, I don't expect you to come see me at work or text me during the day like Randy does because you're working too and you're very busy but even when you come home it's like you're not here…because you're still working. You come in, kiss us, go to the office, come down for dinner then go to bed."

"You're absolutely right." John rubbed his face. "If it weren't for the opening of the hotel and the revamp of the hotel in Miami I would totally be here more or at least be more tuned in to the two of you. I knew that I was being a little neglectful but I didn't realize it was this bad and honestly I was kinda hoping you guys were okay since you now have each other." Cody shook his head

"But we're in love with you too John." Randy walked in the room and looked around

"It looks way tense in here."

"It's not tense we're just talking."

"Should I leave?"

"No because it involves you too. Sit down." Randy sat on the other end of the couch. "Why are you all the way down there?"

"I don't know what you're going to say so I prefer to keep space betwixt us."

"Okay then. Tell Randy what you told me Cody."

"In a nutshell I told John that I don't think he spends enough time with us."

"What brought that up?"

"I asked Cody if he wanted to come with me to New York this weekend, he asked if you were coming and I said no unless you coming would make him happier. He prefers that just the two of us go because I don't spend enough time with you guys."

"He's right. It's a good thing he and I get along now otherwise living in this house with you gone would be Hell. Even when you come home most nights it's like you're not even here." Cody looked at John

"Don't give me those eyes." Cody hid his smile in the blanket. "What do you guys want me to do?"

"Should I start working again so you don't have to work as much?" John shook his head

"No. Money isn't the issue because I make enough to support the three of us, Evan too, it's just that I like working and I want to make sure I'm hands on now so when I do decide to stop going in every day I can still live the life I've become accustomed to."

"So I don't really have to work?" Randy laughed as John glared at Cody

"Yes you do have to work. You're young and have only had one job…in fact, you're going to have to work until you're at least as old as Randy before I even consider letting you stay home." John said patting Cody's leg. He whined and John kissed him. "Don't you like working?"

"I do actually."

"So stop with the not working talk."

"How long will you guys be gone?"

"We're leaving when Cody gets off work Friday and we'll be back by Sunday afternoon so he can get adequate rest."

"Rest is for the weary John."

"Oh please, you know how cranky you get when you don't get enough sleep."

"I don't get cranky." Cody said wrapping his arms around John

"Yes you do." Randy said standing

"Where were you?"

"Getting my car cleaned."

"You treat that thing like a baby."

"It is my baby. I'm going to shower then get started on dinner." He said leaving the room. Cody looked at John

"What?"

"How can he treat a car like a baby? I'm the baby here." John laughed

"I should get on you for saying that but you look so cute here in my lap."

"I look cute everywhere John."

"Of course. How are those girls treating you at school?"

"Still vandalizing the bathrooms…which I don't understand; I don't see it so what's the point?"

"I don't know. They hope the word gets out I suppose."

"Well I can't marry any of them so it doesn't matter. I won't be getting married to them or anyone."

"Not as long as you're with me you're not." Cody sighed

"Always a bridesmaid, never a bride." John started to laugh

**Later: Office**

"We need to do something about this office John."

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"There's not enough room. Obviously you need space to work and I need space now as well. Look at me." John laughed as Cody grabbed for a paper slipping off the leather chesterfield sofa

"So you want…"

"At least a desk and a chair!"

"Oh my goodness, don't yell. I'll tell Randy and let him redo the room."

"Thank you." Cody said sighing

**Kitchen**

"What's for dinner?" Evan said walking in and taking a seat at the island

"Seafood conchigliette rigate."

"You're really enjoying that pasta maker aren't you?" Randy laughed

"I better for $400."

"Good point. Do you need any help?"

"Um, the seafood's cooled so if you could cut that up for me I'd appreciate it."

"You still want it pretty big right?" Randy laughed. "I mean the seafood."

"Not too big because I don't want it to overpower the pasta. John doesn't like that." Evan laughed and smirked. "Make sure some pieces fit in here." Randy said holding out a piece of raw pasta

"It'll fit don't you worry." Randy sighed loudly

"I can't with you." Evan started laughing

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know what the fuck I'm talking about. Don't play games with me Doorbell. Oh, John saw what you did last week."

"What did I do?"

"When you volunteered to get Cody the paper towel." Evan laughed

"Well he hasn't killed me so he wasn't too mad."

"He wasn't mad at all he just wanted to know if we'd had sex." Evan started coughing

"What?!"

"You heard me. I told him no."

"Of course you did because we haven't."

"But if you want to," Evan whipped his head around

"Ah shit!"

"What?"

"You made me cut my finger." Randy laughed

"Come here." Evan walked over to where Randy was standing near the sink. "Stick your hand under here so I can see how bad it is." Randy rinsed the blood off, cleaned the cut and put a band-aide on it. He held Evan's hand up to examine his work

"Are you going to kiss it at least?" Randy leaned down and kissed Evan's lips sweetly before slipping his tongue inside. Evan responded by welcoming the tongue into his mouth and pulling Randy closer to him

"Ran!" The men pulled away from each other after hearing Cody yell

"I meant my finger." Evan said stepping away from the tall man

"I know what you meant."

"Ran?"

"Yes Cody?"

"What happened to your finger Ev?"

"I cut it helping Randy with the seafood."

"And that's precisely why I don't bother trying to cook."

"Sure it is. What do you want?"

"I need you to redecorate the office. There's no room for me and I need a desk. John said that you could."

"There's not enough room in there for two desks."

"You're domestic so make it work."

"I love you Cody but don't call me domestic again." Cody kissed him and smiled sweetly

"I'm sorry." He said quickly leaving the kitchen

"He's always scampering around here." Randy said dropping the pasta into boiling water

"Are you going to do it?"

"Do what?"

"The office."

"Oh, yea. I can start this week and probably have it done by the time they come back on Sunday."

"Where are they going?"

"New York. I'm not sure if it's for work or pleasure though. I'm not going so I didn't bother asking."

"But I'm sure Cody will be shopping."

"I'm positive he will."

**Friday Evening**

Randy was in the office polishing the new furniture when Evan walked in and flopped down on the new corner chair

"Have you taken over as the resident flopper since Cody's gone?"

"I could never."

"What's the problem?"

"Nick."

"Does he want to get back together?" Evan looked at him

"How did you know?"

"Why wouldn't he? You're a good guy, you're cute and from what I could see you're a great boyfriend…and it's his fault that the two of you are not together. Generally the person who's on the losing end of a break-up is the one who wants to get back together."

"I didn't think about it like that. You're right."

"I know. I'm always right. Are you going to give him a second chance?"

"I want to but there are some things that need to change if we want to make this work. He and I waited far too long to get with each other to just throw it down the drain." Randy shrugged as he wiped at a non-existent spot on the desk

"Well there you go."

"I'm going to make him sweat it out for a little while though just so he knows I'm not going to take his shit." Randy laughed

"Good idea Ev."

"The office looks nice but there's only one desk still."

"I know but there isn't enough room in here for two so I bought a U-shaped one. Cody's chair is going here where this overhang is and John's in the middle with all the storage…because he has way more papers than Cody will ever amass."

"He'll still need storage though." Randy pointed to a two drawer cabinet in the corner that matched the desk. "Of course you thought of that." Randy smiled smugly. "I'm ordering a pizza. You in?" Evan asked standing

"Yea, I'll have pizza."

"Topping?"

"If that's what you prefer."

"I meant the pizza jackass." Randy laughed

"Pepperoni."

"Okay. I'll let you know when it's here cause you'll probably still be here waxing this desk."

"No. I'll be done in a minute." On his way out Evan placed his hands on the desk leaving two perfect handprints. "You little bastard!" Randy yelled as Evan ran from the room laughing

**30 minutes later**

"Seriously?"

"Well you put your stupid little hands on here."

"That's insane. I touched the desk 30 minutes ago. The pizza's here you psycho."

"I'm going to end up kicking his ass." Randy mumbled to himself as he picked up his furniture polish. He put the supplies away and went to the kitchen

"You got mozzarella sticks too?"

"Yes. I'm drowning my sorrows."

"Oh please, you're going to get back with Nick but you've decided to make him wait. Besides, everyone knows you drown your sorrows in Don Julio not mozzarella sticks." Randy said going to the freezer. "Reposado or REAL?"

"Reposado." Randy pulled out the tequila and two glasses. "Two glasses?"

"I'm not going to let you drink alone unless you prefer being a sad sight."

"Have a seat and pour yourself a glass."

"Do you want it straight?"

"Yes." Randy hid his smirk. "Does tequila go well with pizza?"

"Probably not." Evan downed the drink. "That's meant to be sipped."

"I'll sip the next one." He said sliding the glass back to Randy who laughed

"How did you and Cody ever become friends?"

"We grew up together."

"So? I grew up with a lot of people and we're not friends now."

"That could be due to the fact that you're not that nice of a guy."

"What?"

"Well you're not. I mean you're nice enough but nice isn't a word I'd use to describe you if I had to pick from a list."

"Tequila always brings out the truth in people." Evan shook his head

"I could have told you that without the drink you just never asked. You were wrapped up in how small and cute I am and always flirting with me…that is until John put the kibosh on that."

"How did you know?"

"I'm not stupid and you said that you got in trouble after Cody's party and you weren't feeling anyone else up. I just put two and two together."

"Anyway, you didn't answer my question."

"I believe I did but it seems like you want more detail. Cody and I grew up together but the dashing Cody you know now wasn't always that way and the muscular lad sitting in front of you used to be a scrawny kid. We were both awkward nerds so it made for a great friendship. Then I discovered that Cody was gay, probably even before he did or before he wanted to admit it to himself. You know, he actually called me gross when I told him I was." Randy raised an eyebrow

"Did he?"

"Uh huh…that asshole didn't talk to me for a week and then I get a letter in my parents' mailbox from him telling me that he was sorry and that he was gay too."

"What did you do when you read it?" Evan laughed

"I walked down to his house and when he opened the door I punched him in his stomach. I was pissed and happy all at the same time but pissed is what came out as the door opened." Randy laughed. "He doubled over holding his stomach and then I hugged him. He was and still is my best friend. I didn't want to lose him especially over something so inconsequential to our friendship."

"Well what happened after that?" Evan looked at him

"We had a big old gay slumber party Randy, what do you think happened? All went back to normal."

"You are such a fucking smartass. I may have liked you better when I thought you were a cute puppy." Evan's eyes narrowed. "Oh, did I hit a nerve, puppy?" Randy asked mockingly and before he knew it Evan had jumped out of his seat and onto his nearly tipping them over. He caught the smaller man as their mouths attacked each other's. Randy was able to maneuver Evan so that he was straddling his waist. He hoped that the young man wouldn't change his mind and pull away like he'd done on the boat all those months ago. _Now or never_ Randy thought as he stood. Supporting Evan with one arm as he cleared the table with the other laying Evan on top as his body followed. Evan broke the kiss and looked at the mess Randy made. "Do you want me to stop?" _Please say no, a fuck no would be better actually_

"No I, I don't but I think we should."

"Why?" Evan held up Randy's left hand and tapped the ring on his finger. "I'll take it off if it makes you uncomfortable."

"Randy?!"

"What?! Evan," He said kissing the man's lips. "John knows," He kissed him again. "And he's okay with it. They're not home. Just this once." Evan kissed him

"Are you sure you're not just saying that so I'll do it?"

"I promise you I'm not. If you've only learned one thing about me since you've come to know me it has to be that I wouldn't do anything to hurt John." Evan groaned

"You're right…I wish I didn't want this as bad as I do." Randy smiled

"I'm more than happy to give you whatever it is you want."

"You know what I want Randy." He said kissing him. Randy slid the man off the table Evan instinctively wrapping his legs around Randy's waist as he went upstairs

"Your room or a guest room?"

"Guest room." He took them to a room in a neutral zone

"Go in there and do whatever you need to do. I'll be right back." Randy said practically pushing Evan inside the room. Evan wasn't sure of what he was supposed to be doing in order to 'get ready' so he found himself laying back on the bed

"I cannot believe I'm doing this. First Nick and now Randy? When did I become such a bad person?" Meanwhile, Randy was in his bedroom looking for the condoms he knew he owned but never used. He found them behind many bottles of lube and a vibrator, slipped off his ring and left the room

"Having second thoughts?" He asked upon seeing Evan lying on the bed with an arm over his face. "Let me know before I walk over to that bed."

"Maybe."

"Goodnight."

"Wait!" Evan called sitting up then getting on his knees. Randy turned around. "Come here."

"Are you sure?"

"Get your ass over here." Randy smirked at Evan's aggressiveness. When he got to the bed Evan moved closer to the edge and pulled Randy down by the back of his neck giving Randy one of the hottest kisses he'd ever received

"What do you have against being called 'puppy'?"

"Don't call me puppy Randy." Randy kissed him

"Why not puppy?" In a move that shocked the older man Evan ripped his shirt almost completely off in one pull. "Holy shit."

"I said don't call me puppy." He retorted as he stood and pushed the taller man to the bed. He pulled at Randy's shorts and Randy lifted his hips letting him pulled them off

"You don't have, shit." He cursed as he felt the heat of Evan's mouth. Cody had the best mouth he'd ever felt on his cock…and then there was Evan. "Ev, fuck, you're going to make me cum." Evan stopped his slurping and looked up

"My god Randy, already? That's so very disappointing." Randy's eyes widened as he shook his head

"You're a sarcastic little fuck. Get undressed."

"Your dirty talk is also underwhelming." Evan replied pulling his shirt over his head. As he reached down for his belt Randy smacked his hands away and ripped the belt from its loops

"Since I've disappointed and underwhelmed you I'll have to make sure my performance is one of my best yet." He said almost tearing the button from Evan's jeans

"Yea, yea yea…enough talk already." Evan said kicking his jeans off. "How do you want me?" Randy groaned

"You don't know how long I've imagined you saying that to me." He said roughly bending the small man over the bed. Evan reached back and handed Randy a condom that he'd discreetly pulled from the pocket of the shorts. After ripping it open with his teeth and rolling it on Randy forcefully pushed himself inside the tight ass before him

"Fuck Randy!"

"Shut up." He said through his teeth as he grabbed the unfamiliar set of hips. He started off slowly finding a comfortable and pleasurable rhythm for the two men. Evan pulled in a deep breath through his nose

"Shit that's good." He said biting his lip. "Harder." Randy smiled. He could definitely give harder. Changing his stance to one more suited for instant prostate stimulation, Randy hammered Evan relentlessly. "Oh fuck me!" Evan screamed as Randy grabbed a handful of his thick dark hair

"Are you still disappointed?" Evan shook his head as much as he could with Randy's hand firmly in place. "What? I can't seem to hear you Ev."

"God no! You're not disappointing…not anymore anyway." He said smirking. Randy moved faster. "Shit…oh god, fuck!" Evan yelled as he came. Randy was delighted since he was mere seconds away himself

"Holy fuck." He said panting. "Ev…oh my god." Randy pulled out and tossed the condom in the trash. Evan crawled on the bed and pulled the sheets over his sweaty body. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No. I like it rough like that."

"Ah, that's right. I'd forgotten that you like it dirty."

"Stay." Evan said pulling the sheets back. "Let me rest for a while then I can show you how dirty I get." _Fuck yes_ Randy thought slipping into bed

**Next Morning**

Both men lay in bed panting, Randy on his back and Evan dangling precariously close to the edge where Randy had practically thrown him

"Randy?"

"What?"

"Was doing it more than once part of the agreement with John?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes so answer me."

"He said that as long as they're not here then it's fine but no more after." Evan laughed. "What's funny?"

"No more after?" Randy sighed

"I know. It was hard enough for me to not bend you over before I knew what sex with you was like but you're going back to Nick and John told me no more. I have to listen to that no matter how hard it might be. I love him and that little goof Cody. What John says goes."

"And you're okay with that? You don't seem like the type to conform and obey rules."

"Well I wasn't until I met him and I'm thankful for it. Who knows what I'd be doing had he not come along."

"You three are confusing but if it works for you then so be it." Randy shrugged

"Maybe it's not for you or anyone else to understand. We make it work."

"I hear how many times a week the three of you make it work." Randy laughed

"Shut up." After breakfast and a quick morning workout in the gym Randy realized that he hadn't checked his phone since Friday evening. As he picked it up to check, John's dimpled smile appeared on the screen. He smiled

"Hello."

"So you're not dead."

"Come again?"

"I called you probably five times last night and Cody called once."

"Oh yea, my phone had been in the bedroom all evening."

"And you weren't with it?"

"…no." John started to laugh

"How was it?"

"How was what?"

"I know you fucked him Randy. I knew you would I just didn't think it would be this fast. Shit, it's only Saturday afternoon."

"We had tequila, insulted each other a little and he pounced on me like a sexy little panther." John burst out laughing

"A sexy panther?"

"Would lion have been better?"

"He strikes me as more of a baby ocelot but we're not getting into specifics."

"No we're not."

"So?"

"So I'll tell you when you get home. You can take me to dinner Sunday night…away from Cody."

"Fine."

"Hey, did you know that when Evan told Cody he was gay Codes called him gross and didn't speak to him for a week?"

"I did not know that."

"He offered an apology; Ev walked to his house then punched him in the stomach once he opened the door."

"What?!"

"Uh huh. We did talk first."

"I'm sure you did. Evan being a gentleman and all." Randy scoffed

"Oh no the hell he isn't. You should have traded Cody for him when you had the chance."

"Hmm, maybe I don't want the details of what went on."

"The day's still young John. I'll have so much to tell you when you come back." John groaned

"Don't tell me that."

"Anyway, what are you doing?"

"Waiting for Cody."

"What's he doing?"

"Shopping his little heart out. You should see all the bags surrounding me right now."

"Where's all that shit going to go John? Our closet is already packed."

"Maybe we'll move."

"But I just redid the office!"

"Relax will you. Maybe I'll knock down that wall in the bathroom and turn our bedroom and the one next to it into one huge room thus creating not only a bigger bathroom but making room for a bigger or separate closets."

"Oh! Let me do it John!"

"Let you do what? Knock that wall down? I meant by a professional."

"No. Let me design the room and furnish it."

"Oh, okay. If that'll make you happy then have at it." Randy sighed happily

"I have so many ideas." John smiled on the other end

"We can talk in more detail when I get home."

"Okay."

"Ah shit, here comes Cody with two sales associates with their arms full of stuff. I'm going to strangle him." Randy laughed

"No you're not but go ahead and put on your angry face. I love you and I'll talk to you later. Tell Codes I love him too."

"Alright. Love you babe." John slipped his phone back in his pocket and stood. "Are you really getting all of that?"

"I'd like to but if you tell me no then I guess not." Cody stated somberly poking his lip out a little. _Damn I should have seen that coming_ John thought

"It's okay. You can have it all."

"Thank you John!" Cody said throwing his arms around John's neck and batting his lashes at him. _What a little jerk _John thought as he gave Cody a quick peck on the lips

"You're welcome. I just talked to Ran and I'm thinking of knocking down that wall in the bathroom and making the bedroom bigger. We need more closet space for our things."

"You talked to Randy?"

"Yes."

"And he's okay?"

"He's fine."

"Good. I was worried since he didn't answer either of our calls." John looked around

"Are these bags filled with worry?"

"I'm grief shopping John."

"I see."

"Can we get lunch now? I'm hungry."

"Fine but you're paying." Cody gasped

"You wouldn't."

"Why wouldn't I? I want you to pull out my chair too. Let's go."

**Later**

"I don't know mom. John's not here this weekend. He and Cody went to New York. It was for work and pleasure…Cody made sure of that. I don't know when you guys can come out." Evan stood near the doorway listening to Randy's conversation. "No I'm not embarrassed." Randy sighed. "Mom. Mom stop." Needing to quench his thirst Evan ventured into the kitchen to get himself a drink. "I'll talk to John when he gets back. No. I know that I live here too but John works a lot and you know about entertaining guests when they come. I'd rather have you guys over when things have settled down for him at work. I will I promise." Randy looked at Evan standing there taking a drink. "Oh my goodness! Evan are you okay?!" Evan nearly choked

"Oh, owww! My," He shrugged. "My finger!"

"I have to go mom. Evan's cut himself." Randy disconnected the call and turned the phone over as if that made the end of the call more final. "Thanks."

"No problem. What's the matter?"

"My parents, my mother mostly, want to come out here and see how I'm doing…a.k.a meet John."

"They've never met?"

"No."

"And how long have the two of you been together?"

"Three years."

"Nick and I have met each other's parents already and we haven't been together nearly as long." Randy shrugged

"My parents live in St. Louis."

"Do they know about Cody?"

"Yes."

"So what's the real problem?"

"There isn't a real problem other than distance." Evan eyed the taller man suspiciously

"Fine. Don't tell me. John and Cody won't be back until tomorrow afternoon so I have my ways of getting the information from you."

"Okay, okay." Randy sighed. "I realized that I liked guys pretty early on but denied it. I made sure I always had the prettiest girlfriends; played the most macho sports…I even started smoking. One day my parents said that they wanted to talk to me so I sat down and they proceeded to tell me that they knew I was gay. I got really mad and stormed out of the house and didn't talk to them for a long time. I mean I knew that I was gay but I didn't need or want them telling me that. I eventually talked to them but I never actually came out."

"They seem accepting so what's the problem?"

"They're way too accepting. My dad jokes with me about guys the way a dad would joke with his son about girls and it's so awkward." Evan laughed. "My dad's not gay and unless he's been googling gay sex he knows nothing about it. My mom is always asking when I'll bring a nice boy home." Randy shook his head. "I hate it and I know that I should be thankful for them being so understanding but honestly. She also thinks that it would be good if I adopted."

"Whoa. I can't imagine you with a kid."

"Exactly. I don't want kids, not that I have anything against the little shits but having a kid means less time for me to do what I want to do."

"Did you just call them little shits?"

"I did. Whatever."

"So figuring out that you're gay was uncomfortable for you?"

"Very…that's how I learned about my knack for baking."

"That's like the gayest thing ever."

"Right, so my denials fell on deaf ears." Evan started laughing

"Well I'm glad you're comfortable with yourself now."

"Took a few years of faking it but yes, now I am comfortable with myself."

"It takes time."

"Do you want me to make cookies?" Evan laughed

"That would be nice but that's not what I really want right now."

"Again?" Randy asked standing and picking Evan up. "You're insatiable."

"And you talk too much. We should have been upstairs already."

**Sunday Afternoon**

Randy sighed

"God, I can't believe you're that flexible…or that your ass is as cute as it is." Evan laughed

"Thanks to both of those especially the second thing."

"Oh no, thank you." Randy reached for his vibrating phone

John: the driver just went through the gates. Hope you're decent

"Shit! Get up!"

"What's going on?!"

"John and Cody are on their way down the street. The driver just went thought the gates at the front of the neighborhood."

"Shit." Randy leaned over and kissed Evan

"You're amazing."

"I know but thank you." Randy laughed as he pulled the blankets back on the bed and made a mental note to come back and wash those sheets later. He power-walked to the bedroom and jumped in the shower and tried to wash quickly

"How many times did you do it today?" John whispered harshly after opening the shower door

"A few." He said shutting the water off. John leaned in for a kiss but Randy moved away. "Let me brush my teeth first."

"Oh, ew."

"Hi Ran." Cody said walking into the bathroom and smacking Randy's butt as he leaned over the sink. "You need to do some squats or lunges and fatten that thing up." He said squeezing Randy's butt. John covered his mouth so he didn't laugh and Randy glared at him in the mirror. "What?" He gargled with some Listerine then spat in the sink

"Leave my ass alone. I'm sorry it's not perfectly proportioned like yours or huge like John's."

"Hey."

"Your ass is huge John and you know it."

"Just give me my kiss and leave my butt alone."

"But I love your ass." He said kissing the older man

"Now me."

"No. You just made fun of me."

"It was done out of love."

"Whatever."

"Randy." Cody whined

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't care. What do you guys want?"

"I'm taking Randy out tonight."

"Why?"

"He asked me to yesterday."

"No fair."

"Cody do not start. I just took you shopping and let you wear the strip off my credit card."

"I know but,"

"There is no but. Do you need a nap?"

"No I don't need a nap. I actually have papers that need to be graded. I'll be in the office." Cody stole a kiss from Randy and skipped out of the room

"Weasel. I'm going to see what we have so I can make dinner for Cody and Evan."

"Okay. I'll be in the den doing nothing."

"Don't hurt yourself."

…**.**

"Did you see the office?" Cody asked laying his head in John's lap

"No. Do you like it?"

"Yea. My chair is comfy. It's got good lumbar support. Ran did good with just one desk." John's eyes widened

"There's still just one desk?"

"Yea but it's like, U-shaped with an overhang on one side. I assumed that was my side."

"As long as you're happy."

"What about you?"

"It's just an office. I'll miss my chesterfield couch because I'm sure it's gone but as long as you have space and are comfortable then I'm fine. Oh, I need my files also. Did you see them in there?"

"No."

"Randy!"

"John."

"Randy! What?"

"I'm sure they're in the desk."

"What John?"

"What did you do with all my files?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously. I need those." Randy put a hand on his hip

"What do you think I did with them?"

"I don't know. Cody said he didn't see them."

"Cody didn't see them because they're filed away. In the desk. Like they were before. Still in alphabetical order."

"I told you John." Cody added

"Oh."

"Oh." Randy mocked leaving the room. John looked down at Cody who was looking up at him

"I'm not going to say a word but you know what I'm thinking."

"How wise of you not to say a word."

….

"Where are you guys going?"

"Why are you wrapped in that blanket like a burrito? It's not even cold in here."

"He always wraps himself in it when he's on the couch by himself." Evan provided

"It's a comfort thing. So, where are you going?"

"Skipper's."

"Oh. Give me a kiss and have a good time…I'll be here with Ev and my blanket."

"You need to let me wash that thing." Randy said leaning down to kiss Cody

"No!" He exclaimed pulling the blanket tighter around himself. "It smells like you guys."

"Oh my God. We'll be back. See ya Ev."

"Bye John." Randy walked by and mussed Evan's hair and he playfully slapped his hand away. When he turned away from the door he was met by Cody's big blue eyes peeking over the blanket. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh no reason."

**Skipper's Smokehouse**

Randy looked up from his menu and saw John staring at him smiling. He laughed

"What?"

"Don't act like you don't know why we're here."

"Oh, you didn't want to have a date night with me?"

"Baby, of course I did. So, what did you do this weekend while I was gone?" Randy laughed

"My goodness John."

"Just tell me what happened."

"We had sex." Randy smiled to himself. "Really good sex. He's so flexible."

"Is he?" John asked

"Yes. He can actually bend over backwards." John choked on his water. Randy picked up his napkin to wipe his face off. "Good job."

"Sorry. He can bend backwards?"

"Yes. He's also pretty aggressive and kinky which I like. It was amazing John. I would thank you but that sounds weird."

"Yes it does. Did you guys kiss?"

"Yes."

"Did you blow him?"

"No."

"Did you rim him?"

"No."

"Protection?"

"Used it."

"He knows that it's not going to happen again right?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Although he'd attacked me, once I started kissing him he was hesitant and started asking questions. He knows you know…I had to convince him or else I'm sure he would have skittered away to his room."

"Where did you do it?"

"In a guest room. I need to wash those sheets while Cody's at work tomorrow. Oh, thanks for that heads up." John raised an eyebrow

"You guys were still going at it when I sent you that text?"

"We had finished maybe a minute or two before you did. You really ruined our post-coital moment."

"I apologize for giving you a heads up and not letting you get caught by Cody."

"You know that you would have been in trouble with Cody too unless you came up with an elaborate lie and kicked me out to make the lie more believable."

"I thought of that on the way home which is why I sent the text. I could have kicked you out then told Cody I'd forgiven you and allowed you to move back in but then he would be mad with you and Evan…it would have created a huge mess. The text was a hell of a lot easier." Randy nodded

"When can I destroy the bedroom?" John laughed

"When the remodel of the hotel in Miami is done so about two-three weeks. Hey look, they have smoked St. Louis ribs here." Randy started coughing and John looked at him. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"You're being weird. Spill it or we're going home." Randy sighed

"My mom called. She and my dad want to visit." John's face blanched

"What?"

"My parents want to check up on me which really means they want to meet you."

"Well at least they called first unlike the Rhodes'."

"Right." John sighed

"Okay. We have been together for three years so I guess this is normal."

"John,"

"It's fine Randy. Like I said, at least she called. I survived the military attack by Cody's mom so I can survive your parents. Are they nice?"

"They're great. They were okay with me being gay before I was."

"And they know about Cody right?"

"Yep. My mom follows me on Instagram and saw a picture I had posted of the three of us…thought Cody was just the cutest thing and Johnny's so handsome with those dimples." Randy said in his most feminine voice making John laugh

"Is she going to call me Johnny?"

"Probably."

"She won't pinch my cheeks will she?"

"You mean your face right?"

"Randy."

"I hope she doesn't but humor her if she does."

"For you I will let her. When do they want to come?"

"Tomorrow if they could."

"Well they can't so how about before you start on the bedroom. I'll take next week off and they can fly out then."

"You'd take the week off for my parents?" John nodded

"I have to get to know them right? If we're going to do this whole be together forever thing." Randy smiled

"It's a thing now?"

"Yea, we got a thing." John replied smiling

….

"He's asleep John. Let's just leave him."

"No for two reasons: it's only 9 so you know he'll wake up at like 1 or 2 in the morning and bother us and reason two which is probably the most important: he'll be pissed if we go sleep without him."

"Good point. Cody." Randy said nudging him with his knee

"Don't use your knee." John said leaving the room so Randy knelt down

"Cody baby." He ran his fingers through Cody's thick hair. "Can you wake up for me please?" Cody's lips formed a smile before his eyes popped open

"Can you wake me up like that from now on?"

"Maybe. You fell asleep on the couch, get up."

"How was dinner?" Cody asked fighting with his blanket as he sat up

"Good. I like Skipper's."

"Where's John?"

"Upstairs. He said that he was going to get a shower and get in bed."

"Are we cuddling?"

"If you want to cuddle." Cody laced his fingers with Randy's as they went upstairs

"Do you care if I get in the shower with John?"

"No. Go ahead."

**Days Later**

"Ran?!"

"In the kitchen!" Randy yelled. "Where else would I be?" He mumbled. John walked into the kitchen his eyes wide

"Did you tell Cody that your parents were coming because I completely forgot?" Randy stopped turning the pages of his cookbook

"No. I thought we were going to do it together then I just thought you did it."

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Do you think he'll be upset?"

"I hope not. I mean it's my parents; I dare him to get mad about them being here. I'll flip his head off his neck like a Pez dispenser."

"Hold on there tiger. I have faith that this new and maturing Cody isn't going to get mad about this. Let's tell him when he gets home."

"Okay."

"Where is he by the way? It's after 4."

"He had a meeting for the language board. They're prepping him for when he starts next year as a full-time teacher." John smiled. "What?"

"I'm really proud of him." Randy smirked

"I am too. I had a death grip on the armrest in the auditorium when they were doing the announcement and then I had to hold back the cheesy smile that wanted to come out. I felt so betrayed by my face." John laughed

"God forbid you ever smile and show someone your teeth."

"Please John; no one wants to see my goofy ass smile. My smirk is my moneymaker."

"Oh is it now?"

"It got you didn't it?"

"Touché you jackass but if we're being honest I didn't see your face when I decided to stake my claim."

"Stake your claim?!"

"Don't act like I didn't. Who walked over to whom?"

"You walked over to me."

"And who did you dance with for the rest of the time we were in that club?"

"You…but if memory serves we danced well into the night; it was just horizontal." John laughed

"I don't think we did anything horizontal that night accept maybe sleep."

"Ah, good point."

"Ew; are you guys reliving the night you whored yourselves out to each other?" Cody said walking in the kitchen and putting his bag down

"Excuse me."

"Well you guys met in a smoky club then had sex with each other. That not exactly the moral compass I want to live by."

"Cody don't make me punch you."

"Please don't make him do that. I don't know how we'd explain to his parents."

"What? His parents?"

"Randy's parents will be here in a few days."

"Nice John." Randy said nodding his head approvingly. "I'm glad that's out of the way."

"How come you guys didn't tell me before now?"

"We forgot. I'll be off the week they're here."

"What about me?"

"What about you? Go to work like you normally do."

"I feel excluded. Do they know about me?"

"Yes. My mom thinks you're cute." Cody smiled. "You're so in love with yourself."

"I'm cute Ran."

"I know you're cute. I see your face."

"So when are they getting here?"

"Friday afternoon and they leave the Friday after that."

"Oh cool. It'll be interesting to see them. I don't imagine you having parents."

"Did the stork drop me off?"

"I figured you just hatched from an egg actually…fully grown." John and Randy started laughing

"Very funny shithead."

"Ran," Cody said standing and walking over to Randy. "Don't call me a shithead." John watched as Cody wrapped his arms around Randy and kissed him deeply. Randy slipped his arms around the smaller man's waist and pulled him closer. John cleared his throat

"Excuse me."

"What John?"

"I don't mean to be rude but I just can't understand why the two of you can't just kiss each other and end it there. It's like you two are seconds away from boning each other every time."

"You sound jealous."

"I'm not jealous Randal, I'm just curious on how that works."

"Ooh, I kinda like you calling me Randal." John sighed

"I'm out of here." John walked out of the kitchen

"Do you want a snack Codes?"

"Yes I do."

"How was the meeting?" Cody sighed

"It's going to be a lot of work but it seems like fun. I can't wait until we go on the yearly trip…at least I think I can't wait. I'm not sure how I'll feel about having to chaperone kids."

"What are you uncertain about?" Cody shrugged

"Sometimes I feel like I'm still just a kid myself. Who am I going around and telling them what they can and cannot do?"

"You're their authority figure from 7am to 3pm. I talked to that Bill guy when I was there for lunch and he told me that the kids love you and they haven't had that in a long time. I don't think you realize how well you're doing or that John and I are so proud of you. Embrace this Cody…and look at Ashleigh, that nutcase stayed after school with no ride home just to see you make the board." Cody laughed and wiped his eyes

"Ran…"

"Oh god." Randy said sighing. "Please don't start crying."

"I can't help it. You're way nicer than you were before but I truly forget how sweet you can be."

"Hey, I'll give you a cookie if you don't go around telling people that."

"I won't tell anyone."

"Good." Cody sniffed

"So where's my cookie?"

**Two Days Later**

John sat on the bottom step and watched as a normally cool, calm and collected Randy paced around the foyer. His parents would be arriving any minute now

"You need to relax babe. I know you don't want to be all sweaty when you hug your mom and you're working up lather over there." Randy stopped and glared at him

"I don't need you to attempt to be funny right now John."

"Ouch." John said as the doorbell rang. "It's show time." He said standing

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Two Days Later**

John sat on the bottom step and watched as a normally cool, calm and collected Randy paced around the foyer. His parents would be arriving any minute now

"You need to relax babe. I know you don't want to be all sweaty when you hug your mom and you're working up lather over there." Randy stopped and glared at him

"I don't need you to attempt to be funny right now John."

"Ouch." John said as the doorbell rang. "It's show time." He said standing

"Wait a second babe."

"No. I love you. No matter what. Open the door." Randy took a deep breath and kissed John before opening the door

"Randy!" His mom said throwing her arms around him

"Hi mom." She pulled back

"You look so good…tan as always."

"You know I love a good tan."

"I know you do." His mom said kissing his cheek

"What am I, chopped liver back here?"

"I see you dad. Come in guys." Randy's parents stepped inside the foyer

"It's beautiful in – oh Johnny! There you are."

"Hello." John hugged Randy's mom and shook his dad's hand. "It's great to finally meet you."

"I'm sure Randy talks about us all the time." John laughed

"Mom. Can I get you guys anything? Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"I could actually go for a drink myself."

"Follow me to the kitchen."

"Here, I'll take your bags for you."

"Are you sure you can handle all these by yourself?"

"Those muscles aren't just for show." John laughed

"I'm positive I can handle them." John took the bags and went upstairs

"Are you sure I can't get you something to eat?"

"Oh no, they fed us well on the plane. Remind us to thank Johnny for chartering that flight." Randy waved his hand

"Your things are in the second room on the left."

"Okay. Thanks for chartering our flight."

"Oh, you're welcome." Randy's mom smiled

"You're so handsome. Where's Cody?"

"He's still at work mom."

"I can't wait to meet him and see those beautiful eyes in person."

"And he'll be more than happy to show them to you." John laughed as he took his phone from his pocket

CodyBabe: on my way home. Are we allowed to kiss Randy in front of his parents?

John: okay, first – when did you go in my phone and save your name like this?

CodyBabe: don't worry about it. Can we kiss him or not?

John: yes but not like those sloppy ones you guys usually give each other

CodyBabe: I can keep it dry

John: good…and stay out of my phone

CodyBabe: why

John: it's not yours

CodyBabe: so. You can go through mine if you want, whenever you want

John: that's not the point. Stay out

CodyBabe: fine. Whatever you say John

John: that's more like it

"Everything okay babe?"

"Uh yea, Cody's on his way home."

"Since when did he announce his arrival? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He wanted to know if it was okay to kiss you in front of your parents." Randy and his parents laughed. "I told him to keep it G."

**Outside**

"What are you doing?" Evan said walking up behind Cody in the driveway. Cody jumped

"Geez! You scared me."

"I'm sure I did. What are you doing?"

"Making sure I look okay." Cody said running his tongue over his teeth while staring in the side mirror on his car

"Why? John and Randy have seen you at your worst."

"Randy's parents are here."

"Oh! Is that today?"

"Yes."

"Will the three of you be able to have sex with them here?" Cody froze and covered his mouth

"I didn't think of that. We better…we'll make it work."

"Oh I'm sure you will." Cody stood there. "Um, are you going to go inside?"

"I'm nervous."

"About what?"

"Meeting Randy's parents."

"Is there a reason they won't like you?"

"No. Who doesn't like me?" Evan stared at him. "Oh." Cody laughed. "Duh." Both men walked into the house

….

"Hi." Cody said shyly walking into the kitchen. John and Randy both groaned inwardly. _Why is he so cute?_ They thought. Randy reached out for Cody's hand and pulled him closer into the kitchen

"Mom and dad this is Cody in the flesh and this here is Evan."

"It's very nice to meet you." He said shaking their hands

"Lovely to meet you."

"How was work?" Randy asked kissing Cody

"I caught some kids cheating on their test today so that was fun."

"What's going to happen to them?"

"Well," Cody said slipping his bag off his shoulder. "It counts for 20% of their grade not including their final so…" Everyone in the kitchen groaned. "I know."

**Later**

John and Randy sat on their bed waiting for Cody to decide on an outfit to wear out for dinner that night

"What about this one?" Both men sighed

"Cody, baby, you've looked good in all of them. You look good in all of your clothes. It's a gift you have."

"I know but I want to look really good."

"You did see what my dad was wearing correct? It's not that serious." Cody walked out of their closet and eyed Randy. "I say you go like that." John laughed

"You've got my vote." Cody huffed

"I'm not going out in my underwear guys." Cody said straddling Randy

"But we might get our meal for free."

"Might?" Cody said incredulously

"Oh excuse me. I'm sure no one there could resist you in those tight little things." John looked over. "Can the two of you stop for a second?"

"I've been waiting to kiss Ran like this all day."

"Well relax because we have to leave in 30 minutes and you're still not dressed."

"Will we be able to have sex guys? I mean with mom and dad here and all."

"I put them way down the hall for a reason but the two of you still need to keep it down."

"Yea, keep it down Randy."

"What?!"

"You're both noisy. Cody you whimper like a lost kitten and Randy, well you're just loud as hell." Randy laughed

"Who doesn't like kittens?" John glared at Cody

"Randy's parents when they're trying to sleep."

"I'll keep it down."

"Or I'll just smother you with a pillow, doesn't matter to me." Cody climbed off Randy and went back to their closet

"What are you wearing John?" John shrugged

"Whatever you tell me to wear babe."

"I may have to dress Cody too if he doesn't get his ass out of that damn closet." Just then Cody walked back out

"What about this?" John and Randy looked at him

"It's not a costume dinner."

"What?"

"You're dressed like Tom Cruise in _Risky Business_."

"What's that?" Randy sighed

"You know that movie where Tom Cruise is wearing the button down shirt and no pants?" John explained

"Oh! I'll put pants on Randy." Cody said going back in the closet. Randy threw his arms in the air

"That is it." He said jumping off the bed and stalking to the closet. John heard a scuffle and some slaps then saw Randy carrying Cody out of the closet under one arm and holding a pair of pants under the other. "Put these on." He said dropping Cody and the pants next to John. Cody poked his lip out and looked at John

"John." John kissed him

"Just put the pants on." Cody shoved his legs in the pants

"John?" Randy called stepping out and holding up a shirt and jeans

"I'll wear it. Toss it over."

**Later**

"Your parents are really nice Randy."

"I know they are and they really like you." Randy said unbuttoning Cody's pants

"Why do they call your dad 'cowboy'?"

"I have no idea. I refuse to ask just in case it's something I don't want to know about. Take those off and lay down." Cody shimmed out of his underwear and lay across the bed. Randy moved to the edge of the bed and pushed the young man's legs up. "You have to be quiet baby." Cody nodded

"Okay." Randy smirked as he lowered his head knowing that the odds of Cody being quiet were very slim. He spread the perfect cheeks and flicked his tongue over the tight pucker before him. "Oh god." Cody whimpered. Randy moved his tongue up and down then pushed it inside slightly causing the smaller man to moan loudly

"Quiet Cody." John said shutting the TV off and walking over to the bed

"But it feels so good John."

"I'm sure it does," He said ridding Randy of his briefs. "But you have to keep it down."

"Mmhm." Randy agreed still licking the hole. John sank to his knees tonguing Randy's ball sac as he spread his cheeks. He licked from the balls up to Randy's pucker and mimicked what he wanted to do with his cock. "Oh shit John."

"Shh! If you don't keep quiet Randy I won't do what you want me to do."

"Don't tease me John."

"I'll do what I want so just be quiet." John fingered Randy a few times before making his way inside. In an effort to keep quiet Randy bit Cody's thigh

"Ouch!"

"I'm so sorry Codes." He licked Cody's shaft before taking him into his mouth. It was his way of offering an apology for the bite and a way to shut himself up. Behind Randy, John gripped the other man's hips and pounded away at his ass. Randy grunted as he sucked Cody harder and faster

"Oh Randy, oh…my god." Cody said as Randy pushed two fingers inside him searching for the spot to set him off. John wanted Cody to shut up but couldn't help but love the sounds coming from the young man. He worked harder in an effort to nail Randy's prostate with each thrust. Randy gave one last grunt as he climaxed but didn't stop pleasuring Cody

"Oh fuck." John said throwing his head back as he came. On the bed Cody had his hand on the back of Randy's head while he moved his hips up and down

"Your mouth Randy, fuck!" He yelled shooting his load down Randy's throat

"Fuck Cody." Randy said wiping his mouth

"What?"

"You almost put your dick through the back of my neck." He said coughing

"I'm sorry Ran. I didn't realize."

"How did you not realize that your shit is huge?" Randy said getting up and walking to the bathroom. Cody looked at John

"Is he mad at me? I don't want him to be mad."

"I hope not because that's stupid but you did pound his face pretty hard." Cody laughed

"I really didn't mean to." He said getting up and going to the bathroom. John watching his hips sway as he walked away. "Ran?"

"What?" Cody opened the shower door

"Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad. My throat's a little sore but I'm not mad." Cody leaned in and Randy kissed him

"Again."

"Come here." Randy said pulling Cody into the shower with him. John hadn't realized that he'd drifted off to sleep until he heard Cody's moan come from the bathroom. He smiled as he slipped off the bed to go watch

**Next Day**

"Are you coming with me and my mom or staying here with John and my dad?"

"What are you guys doing?"

"A little shopping and,"

"I'm going with you." Randy shook his head

"Well get ready because we're leaving in 20 minutes."

"Twenty minutes?!" Cody said as he gasped and jumped off the couch

**Later: **_Lunch_

Randy and Cody sat on one side of the booth while Randy's mom occupied the other. They had just put their orders in when his mom looked over and smiled. Randy tensed briefly before relaxing a bit

"Honey?"

"Yes mom." She sighed

"I know that you're happy. I can see it,"

"But?"

"But what happens later? John can't marry both of you…not legally anyway." Randy reached under the table and found Cody's hand waiting for his. He grasped it instantly feeling at ease

"This is what I want. I'm not expecting marriage because I don't want to be married and I never have."

"But," His mom looked at Cody. "Don't get me wrong Cody because I absolutely adore you but Randal, what about a child or children. I know that you can't have them naturally but there's adoption. With three men in a house it would be much harder to get picked…even harder than just two men in a partnership." Randy looked at Cody

"Do you want kids?" Cody shook his head

"I'm a teacher and by the end of the day I'm exhausted and just want to be around adults."

"Cody doesn't want kids. John doesn't want kids and I don't want kids. I've never wanted them. Don't get me wrong, they're nice but just not for me or for John and Cody."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm 110% sure I don't want them. You have two other children to give you grandkids mom."

"I realize that but I really think you'd make a great dad." Cody laughed and Randy glared at him

"What's funny?"

"You with kids? That's hilarious."

"Because I thought you were an idiot when I met you and you were just a kid?"

"Basically."

"I would punch my kid if it acted the way you did."

"Randal."

"Dad of the year over here." Cody quipped

**Home: **_Backyard_

John was outside cleaning the grill for that night's dinner when he heard the backdoor slide open and saw Randy's dad step out. _Ah shit_ John thought. He'd seen that look enough times from Ted's dad

"Hey John."

"Hey. How are you?"

"Good. I wanted to talk to you about something." _Goddamn it_

"About?"

"What your plans are with my boy."

"Do you mean for the future?"

"Yes. I have to say that he's been a hard worker all his life and I found myself very put-off by the fact that you asked him not to work," John felt himself getting angry and he hoped he could keep it under control. He really didn't want to yell at this man

"I never asked him to stop working. I said that he didn't have to work and Randy told me he was going to cut his hours then after doing that for a while he decided to stop working altogether."

"You've made it too easy for him and I'm not sure I really like that."

"What would you have liked for me to do?"

"Make him get his ass up in the morning and go to work. Why does he get to stay home while you and Cody work?"

"From what I understand of Randy he has worked hard all his life and while he is still young and can still work why should he? I have no problem taking care of him. We've taken care of each other from day one. Cody has to work because he's never worked in his life and he needs to, in my opinion, to become a well-rounded person. I work because I love to and I want Cody and Randy to have the best life." Randy's dad shook his head

"So do you plan on taking care of him for the rest of his life?"

"Yes. Every day he lets me I'll be there taking care of him and doing everything I can to make sure he's happy." Randy's dad crossed his arms over his chest

"What if, not that I want this to happen, but what if you guys break up and you make him leave." John stared at him

"…what if that happened? What are you saying?"

"You've got him in here playing wife and if you break up and make him leave then what? What does he have of his own? Nothing because he's not working." John was getting really annoyed. He put down the grill brush he'd been gripping tightly in his hand

"Okay, I love Randy. I can't begin to express to you how much I do and I have no intention of ever breaking up with him,"

"Things happen." John ignored the interruption

"So he doesn't need to worry about being homeless. In the event he leaves this house I would make sure he had a place to go. Randy also has bank accounts with money in them so he's not poor by any stretch of the imagination. Anything I gift him during the course of this relationship is his. I won't take his car. I won't close the accounts…none of that nonsense. Also, I resent you saying that I have Randy here playing _wife._ I assure you that Randy is and has always been very much a man and I know for a fact he would hate to hear you say that. I haven't brainwashed him or tricked him into being here," The backdoor slid open and John saw Randy and his mom step out

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just having a chat with John, you know, about life." Randy saw John's jaw clenching

"Cody bought some stuff and he wanted you to look at it John. Come on." He said extending his hand. The two men walked into the house and upstairs to the bedroom in silence. Randy shut the door behind them

"You guys aren't going to do it right now are you?"

"No. What's really going on John?"

"You mean your dad interrogating me and questioning me about why you don't work or why I don't make you work."

"What?" Randy and Cody said

"I knew something was coming when he walked out that door. His worry, I guess, is that something will happen to us and you won't have anything because you don't work."

"What's going to happen to us?" Cody asked

"He doesn't mean the three of us Cody. He means Randy and me and he's asking about what if we break-up."

"Oh."

"Did you tell him that I have money?"

"I did." John shrugged. "I don't think he likes me all that much and if that's not his real problem then oh well, I'm not going to concern myself with it. We're not getting married so I don't have to worry about asking him for your hand."

"Why wouldn't he like you?"

"I have no idea. I only met him yesterday and we were only around each other for dinner…maybe he doesn't like the way I eat." John scratched his head. "Your mom hates me and your dad hates me – it's like I can't win." Randy put his hand up

"I'm cancelling your pity party right now."

"It's not a pity party. I just don't get it."

"I'll talk to him later. Keep calm for me?" Randy asked kissing John

"For you but keep him away from me if at all possible."

"My mom said that they were going to watch a movie when we got back so he'll be out of your hair for a while. Go finish cleaning the grill and I'll bring you a beer and something to eat."

"Okay."

"Codes you get the ingredients ready."

"I'm on it."

"What are you guys doing?"

"I'm teaching Cody how to make strawberry shortcake."

"Oh." When they reached the kitchen they saw Randy's parents standing there

"You go ahead John and I'll be right out when I finish."

"Okay."

"Dad and I want to watch a movie but don't know how to work that whole setup."

"Oh, I'll show you. Cody start washing those strawberries." Randy walked his parents to the media room and when he came back to the kitchen Cody had his back to the door. "Make sure you cut the stems off and wash them well." Cody only nodded. Randy shrugged as he set about making John something to eat. After a while he noticed Cody still standing there not really doing anything. "Codes?"

"Hmm?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"Are you eating them?!" Cody turned around quickly and shook his head. Randy laughed. "Liar. There's red juice dripping down your chin." Cody wiped his chin

"They're so good. I was only going to eat a few but…god they're good."

"I know. I pick a mean strawberry. Stop eating them."

"But,"

"You know what, put them to the side and start on your pastry. I'll wash them while you do that."

"I don't think I'll ever learn how to cook."

"Why?"

"I eat the ingredients."

"You'll never learn to cook because you don't want to cook."

"You cook so well. I don't want to take the kitchen away from you." Randy looked at him

"Oh yes, that's it. Thank you so much for I was afraid you'd turn into Bobby Flay."

"I could." Cody mumbled

"Not if you eat everything you get your hands on. Pay attention to what you're doing."

**A Few Days Later**

The visit with Randy's parents was going well but there was still an underlying tension between Randy's father and John. They were leaving the next afternoon and Randy couldn't let things go unresolved. When John, Cody and his mom left the house he went out to the back deck and took a seat in the chair next to his dads

"I was wondering when you'd come talk to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure John told you about the talk we had and as far as I'm concerned, haven't finished."

"You're right he did. What's your problem?"

"What's _my_ problem?"

"Yea dad, what's your problem?"

"My _problem_ is that you're being kept like some sort of concubine." Randy started to laugh

"That's actually a fairly accurate word,"

"I know,"

"Don't cut me off. While it may be somewhat accurate I don't feel that way. John has never made me do anything I haven't wanted to do and he can't…because he doesn't have that sort of power over me and he never will. Did he say that he'd like it if I were home instead of working? Yes but the decision was mine to actually do it." Randy kept his gaze trained across the yard. "I get it dad, I do. This isn't what you want for me but my life isn't yours to live. What you should be concerned with is whether or not I'm happy and healthy which I am. You have no idea where I'd be had it not been for John."

"What? Because he has money? Because he's letting you live here as long as you keep his meals hot,"

"Because I'd overdosed three days before I met John and was high as shit the night we met. John talked to my boss who was willing to give me a leave of absence while I completed rehab…funded by John." Randy could see his dad looking at him through his peripheral vision

"I had no idea,"

"I know you didn't and I wish I didn't have to tell you because it's not something I'm proud of or something that I like to talk about but there it is. I love John and I love my life. I'm comfortable and I get to do exactly as I want whenever I want. And whether you like him or not or like the way we live the fact of the matter is John saved my life. I can sit here and without hesitations tell you that I would have killed myself with the shit that I was doing."

"Randal,"

"Don't you love me?"

"Of course I love you!"

"Then let it be what it is." There was a heavy silence between the men

"Can I ask you one more question, maybe two?"

"Sure."

"Was it something that your mother and I did?"

"Absolutely not. My fault and mine alone."

"Are you here because you're truly in love with John and your life or because you feel like you owe him?"

"I'm truly in love with John and my life. Look around, what's not to love? Not that I had a reason to begin with but I really don't have a reason now to do any drugs and that's what I owe John…to never do anything so stupid again. To not let the time he put in ever go to waste. I'm happy."

"Then I'm happy…and I owe John an apology."

"Damn right you do." Randy said standing and returning to the house

**Later**

Randy was in the bedroom looking at paint swatches he'd picked up when John and Cody walked in

"Hey Ran." Cody said sitting next to him and kissing his cheek

"Hey." John kissed his other cheek

"Weirdest thing happened when I came in."

"What?"

"Your dad apologized to me."

"We had a talk. I told him."

"Told him what?" Randy looked at John and they shared a knowing glance. "Ooh, you told him. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Told him what? What's going on guys?" Cody asked looking between them

"Nothing Cody."

"No, it's something. You guys are hiding something from me." Randy sighed

"I,"

"No Randy."

"John,"

"I said no."

"This is unfair. I don't know what's going on but I feel like its important and it's not right that you're keeping it from me." John sighed and took a seat next to Randy

"Go ahead if you want but you don't have to."

"I might as well John."

"Okay." John said placing a hand on Randy's knee

"Cody," He sighed. "I, um, when John – shit,"

"You don't have to."

"It was a lot easier telling my dad."

"Are you sick Ran?"

"No I'm not sick. Cody, three days before I met John I'd overdosed…in fact I was high the night we met. John paid for me to go to rehab and I've been clean since." Cody burst into tears. "What the hell are you crying for? Why is he crying John?"

"I have no idea."

"You could have died." Cody said wiping his eyes

"Clinically I did die." That only made Cody cry harder

"Don't say stuff like that Randy." John chided

"Well it's true."

"Be that as it may that's not something anyone wants to hear. I know I certainly don't." Randy shrugged

"Sorry. Cody stop crying. I'm still here and I'm well."

"Still; what if no one had saved you?"

"Then we wouldn't be having this conversation?" Cody hit him

"Stop it." Randy kissed his forehead

"I'm fine and I'm not going anywhere." Cody wrapped his arms around Randy's neck as Randy wrapped his arms around his waist

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too."

"Did you know he was high John?"

"No."

"When did you find out?"

"The next morning when he woke up "sick" and irritable."

"What were you on?"

"What wasn't I on?"

"Did you use needles?"

"No. Never."

"What made you send him to rehab?"

"He needed it and I liked him. He didn't use while in my presence but I could tell when he did and when we weren't together I worried about what he was doing. Even if we weren't going to be together, which I wanted to be, I couldn't live my life knowing that he was out there getting high and doing God knows what. I think we had been seeing each other for a month before I approached him about going to rehab."

"And you just said yes?"

"Yea; no one wants to live that way…except maybe some of those people on Intervention who said no."

"I think I finally understand the bond between the two of you. Even after Ran stopped being mean to me I didn't get it."

"It's not all about that Codes. We've been together for three years and the rehab was in the very beginning."

"Yea but a month or so in you guys had already gone through something most couples don't even experience in a lifetime. You have a bond."

"I guess we do." Cody hugged Randy tighter

**Weeks Later**

John walked into the house and sighed. His once peaceful and tranquil home was under construction yet again only this time he couldn't retreat to his bedroom for comfort. He had no bedroom at the moment. John walked down the hall to his make-shift room and saw Randy sitting on the floor surrounded by fabric

"Hey."

"Hey. You look stressed."

"I am _and_ tired." Randy frowned

"Do you want me to make you something? Tea maybe…a snack?" John shook his head

"I had a huge lunch meeting today and I'm still full. I just want to lie down and do a lot of nothing."

"Okay." Randy said standing

"Where are you going?"

"To the den so you can do a lot of nothing in private."

"No. Stay. I wanna cuddle."

"Oh boy."

"No seriously, I just want to cuddle."

**Later**

A few hours later Cody came home and found John and Randy in bed naked and asleep. He put his bag down, stepped over the fabric samples on the floor and climbed on the bed then nudged the two men awake

"What?" Randy grumbled

"I'm home." Cody said smiling

"We would have figured that out eventually you jack wagon."

"How was your day baby?" John asked kissing the back of Cody's neck

"Not as good as yours it looks like."

"I can brighten it if you'd like. Take your pants off." John laughed

"No thank you but I'll gladly take you up on your offer later."

"Why not now?" Randy asked caressing Cody's cheek

"I have some work to do." Cody said moving closer to Randy and leaning into the touch. Randy smirked

"How much do you have to do? I'm sure it won't take you that long to get it done." He said kissing the young man softly. Cody wrapped an arm around Randy's neck and deepened the kiss. John just lay there watching Randy work his magic. In no time at all Randy had Cody naked and squirming beneath him. John was impressed

"Faster baby." Randy began to piston his hips faster. "Yes Randy yes! Oh my god, right there…I'm so close." Randy lifted Cody's hips slightly. "Shit!" Cody yelled as he came. Randy smirked as he continued nailing the man's prostate. "Randy…fuck, Randy!" Cody gripped the sheets as he experienced another orgasm. Randy pulled out and jerked his cock until he came on Cody's stomach. "What," Cody panted. "The fuck was that. It was great."

"I was only trying to make your day better."

"I think you succeeded in doing so Randy." John said wiping Cody off

"Well," Cody said sitting up. "Thanks for the good time." He said as he patted Randy's thigh and slipped on a pair of shorts. "I have to get that work done." And with that he left the room

"John?" Randy said staring up at the ceiling

"Yes?"

"I feel used." John laughed

"I think he just used you so that feeling's appropriate." Randy sighed

"Hold me." John started laughing

….

"I like this one."

"John?"

"No. It's too dark."

"John," Cody whined. "It looks good. I think it's sexy."

"It's too dark Cody."

"But,"

"How about," Randy said cutting in. "We do this color paint to keep the room light and so John doesn't feel like he's sleeping in his coffin and we use this fabric which is similar to your paint choice." Cody huffed and crossed his arms

"Fine. Whatever. I'll just paint my own room and sleep there." Randy rolled his eyes and John leaned across the table

"Are you getting your own apartment and I'm unaware?"

"What?"

"That's the only place you'll be painting sweetheart."

"You were making such progress in the maturity department Codes. John doesn't like the paint and he has to sleep there too. And to be honest, I don't really like this paint either but not because it's too dark."

"Then why did you get the swatch?!"

"I didn't pick it for that color!" Cody flinched. "Oh, you don't like it when people yell do you? Then don't yell at me."

"Sorry Ran. Point taken and I do like that color fabric."

"John?"

"It's nice." Randy shook his head at the limited descriptiveness of John's answer

"So we're going with Palladian Blue for the bedroom and November Rain for the bathroom?" Randy looked at John and Cody. "Hello? Am I talking to myself here? Maybe the two of you should get the hell out of here and I'll do this alone."

"Randy I hire people to do this stuff for me. I know what I like and that is why I have a designer as part of my staff."

"Right and John will just veto what I say so I'm not going to say anything anymore."

"You're really irritating me today Cody and it's beyond you getting under my skin it's, it's like you've gotten under it and you're scraping my raw nerves with your fingernails." Cody looked shocked. John never spoke to him that way

"Time out; John get a beer and go to the den or down to the game room. Cody, just don't even open your mouth. Wherever John goes, you don't." Both men left the kitchen. "And my mom wants me to adopt. I have two children already." Randy mumbled

….

"John?"

"What Cody?"

"Are you mad with me?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because you were mean to me in the kitchen. You've never spoken to me that way before."

"I'm not in a good mood and while normally I can take your whininess, today I can't."

"My whininess?"

"Yes." John said knocking the eight ball in a corner pocket. "You whine a lot Cody but I already know that about you so I just deal with it. Just like I know that Randy is prone to outbursts but I deal with it because it's what the two of you do however, today is not a good day for me and I think that I'm entitled to have a bad day or two so if you don't mind."

"You want me to go back upstairs?"

"Yes." Cody left John in the game room and went back to the kitchen

"What did you do?" Randy asked looking up

"I went to talk to John."

"Did I or did I not say to leave him alone?"

"You did but he was mean and I wanted to know why."

"And in doing so you ended up getting your feelings hurt worse?" Cody nodded and Randy shook his head. "Well I told you not to bother him."

"I know. You were right."

"Of course I was." Cody rolled his eyes

**A Week Later**

In a few days it would be John and Cody's anniversary and John was wracking his brain trying to come up with something nice to do for Cody. He didn't have time for a trip and shopping was simply out of the question after Cody's shop-a-thon in New York. His original idea was shot all to Hell when Cody had his little blow-up about Randy getting a ring and not him. John was going over some blueprints when an idea came to him

"I got it!" His assistant Antonio and lead contractor gave him confused looks

"Got what sir?" John blushed

"Um, could you excuse me for a second? I have to make a few calls." John stood and walked out of the board room and down the hall to his office

….

"Cody go away."

"Just tell me Ran."

"I told you that I don't know. If John has something planned for the two of you I do not know what it is. I'm just as clueless as you are, well not that clueless but you know what I mean."

"Hey – don't make fun."

"Why do you need to know anyway? You should let it be a surprise if there is one."

"I want to know in case I should need a new outfit or something."

"You don't need any new outfits you little twerp and you know that John will love you in whatever you choose to wear. What you should be focused on is what you're doing for John in honor of his spending 730 days, which he won't get back, of his life with you."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean?"

"You think that I should do something for him?"

"Cody." Randy sighed. "You're a huge part of John's world and you didn't think to do anything for him? Two years is a long time Codes."

"I know but I just – I didn't think about getting anything for him. He never asks for a thing."

"No he doesn't."

"What did you get him?"

"Don't worry about what I got him."

"Ew." Randy looked at Cody

"It wasn't sexual. He'd been looking at a watch for a couple of months so I bought it for him."

"I hadn't noticed."

"No surprise there. Just do something for him that he would like…and I don't mean anything involving sex because he gets that all the time."

"Randy." Cody whined

"What?"

"I don't know what to do. I'm a terrible boyfriend. Help me!"

"What does John like?"

"Well,"

"So help me if you tell me that you don't know or can't name at least two things he likes." Cody clapped his hands together

"What if I take him to that cigar bar lounge thing that just opened? He likes cigars and food."

"Sounds good to me."

"Wait! What if he already planned a dinner for us?"

"Tell him not to make any plans for that night."

"Good idea."

"Thank you."

"Should I make reservations?" Cody asked typing in his phone

"I don't know. Do you think you'll need reservations?"

"I don't know Randy that's why I asked you. I've never done anything like this before." Randy shook his head

"I forgot that John's been your only boyfriend. Sorry. I'll go make phone call and check it out for you."

"Thanks Ran."

CodyBabe: don't make any plans for Thursday night

John: why?

CodyBabe: did you forget our anniversary?

John: I have not

CodyBabe: so don't make plans okay?

John smiled

John: did you make plans for us?

CodyBabe: john

He laughed hearing the whine in Cody's voice via text message

John: I've cleared my calendar. Thursday night I'm all yours

CodyBabe: thank you

John: you're welcome

**Thursday**

When Cody stepped into the teacher's lounge for his break he saw his normal table covered with a table cloth, an ice bucket with a bottle of Martinelli's Gold Medal Sparkling Cider and a plate covered by a dome lid. Cody covered his mouth and bit back tears

"Oh my god."

"Is something special going on today Rhodes?" Cody nodded as he picked up the small envelope resting on the lid and pulled out the card inside

_For two wonderful years._

_Please enjoy._

_I love you. –J_

"Is that from Randy? Are you two lovebirds celebrating?" Bill looked at Steph

"I've never met anyone as rude as you. Why don't you mind your business Stephanie?" Cody held his hand up

"Don't worry about her Bill because I'm not…certainly not today. I have a lunch packed if you'd like to have it and you're more than welcome to share my sparkling cider."

"Are you old enough to drink?" Cody laughed

"Yes but I think drinking during school hours is frowned upon."

"Is it?"

"Bill."

CodyBabe: thank you so much John. It was such a nice surprise

John: you're welcome. You didn't cry did you? I only thought about that after I'd sent it

CodyBabe: almost but I held back

John: sorry. I have another surprise for you after work

CodyBabe: you do? What is it?

John: if I tell you then it won't be a surprise

CodyBabe: : (

John: I'm not telling

CodyBabe: do I have to do anything?

John: nope. Just leave like you normally would

CodyBabe: okay. Love you

John: love you too

….

"What do you mean you don't know where it is Randy?"

"Just what I said John, I don't know where it is. I know where it should be but it's not there." John sighed. "Relax. I can just go up to the school and ask him for his keys."

"No. I really really need you to find Cody's spare key. I don't want him to know what's going on and if you go up there and ask for the keys to his car he'll get suspicious."

"Fine. I'll keep looking."

"Thank you. Let me know what happens."

"Whatever. Bye." John laughed as he hung up the phone

**Later**

As Cody walked down the steps of the building a stretch limo pulled up in front of him and stopped. The driver's side door opened and the driver walked around

"Mr. Rhodes?"

"Yes." He opened the back door and motioned for Cody to enter. Cody shrugged and ducked inside the car and smiled when he saw John seated on the opposite sides bench seat

"Hi baby." John said sliding over to sit next to his young lover

"Hi." Cody kissed him. "What's all this and what about my car?"

"I have one more thing for you and don't worry about your car. Randy had a friend drive him up here so he could drive it home."

"Where are we going?"

"You're absolutely terrible at just going with the flow. Why are you so nosy?" Cody laughed

"I'm not nosy."

"Yes you are." John poured Cody a glass of champagne. "Relax. We'll be there shortly." Cody sipped his drink as he curled into John's strong arms. Thirty minutes later the limo pulled up in front of Mayors Jewelers and the driver let them out

"What are we doing here John?"

"Come inside and you'll see." He said reaching for Cody's hand. The men were greeted by the staff as they walked in. Cody still had no idea what was going on but he couldn't stop himself from smiling

"Mr. Cena and Mr. Rhodes?"

"Yes."

"My name's Brian Jacobs and I'll be helping you today." John shook his hand. "Follow me please." They followed Brian to an exclusive back room and were served champagne after they were seated

"John." John kissed Cody's cheek as Brian laid out velvet trays

"Cody – as you know I'm not good with words but I want you to know that I love you very much and I don't know what I would do without you in my life. I'm so very proud of everything you've accomplished since I've known you." Cody covered his mouth. "Please don't start crying."

"Sorry."

"This," John said gesturing toward the velvet trays. "You've earned. For all that you've put up with."

"I don't mind John, really." John laughed

"I know you don't."

"Do I get to pick one of these?"

"Yes."

"You're letting me pick a Rolex?"

"Yes. Anyone you want."

"Anyone?" John and Brian laughed

"Yes Cody." John didn't think it was possible but Cody's already bright eyes brightened even more

"I don't know which to choose."

"Should I take some of the options away?"

"No!" Forty-five minutes and three glasses of champagne later Cody had picked the Sky-Dweller with a brown leather alligator strap

"I feel so grown up." Cody said once they were back in the limo. John smiled

"So, what do you have planned?"

"Well Randy brought it to my attention that I never do anything for you, which I blame partially on you but that's beside the point, anyway, he made me think of things you like and I think I've come up with the perfect thing…especially for a Thursday night."

"Back up – how is that partially my fault?"

"You never ask for anything so I never think to get things for you."

"So I need to ask for more things?"

"I'd rather you didn't but," John started laughing

"Don't worry. I'll continue to buy the things I want and spoil you and Randy."

"Thank you." On their ride home Cody attempted to sleep off his buzz from the four glasses of champagne he consumed. When they pulled up to the house John nudged him awake and all but carried him inside. John took Cody's bag to the bedroom while Cody headed for the kitchen

"Hey."

"Hi Ran."

"What did you get?" Cody smiled

"John took me to a jewelry store and let me pick my own watch."

"Why type of Rolex did you get?"

"How did you know I picked a Rolex?"

"Wild guess."

"I think it's called a Sky-Dweller."

"Oh, nice choice." Cody nodded

"Can you make me an espresso? I'm a little drunk and a lot tired." Randy laughed

"Sure. What time are you guys leaving?"

"I'm going to change after I finish this. Did you put our clothes out?"

"Yes I did."

"What are you going to do while we're gone?"

"Ev and I are going to MacDinton's Pub." Cody eyed him

"Are you now?"

"Yea we are. What's the problem?"

"I don't know. The two of you seem really buddy-buddy now."

"We live together."

"I realize that but, I don't know."

"We're going to a pub so relax." Having heard enough John walked into the kitchen

"Are we wearing the stuff out on the bed?"

"Yes."

"Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you John. Back to you Randy,"

"Back to me? Back to me for what?"

"This situation between you and Evan."

"What situation?!" Just then Evan walked into the kitchen. _Wonderful_ John thought

"Evan what's going on with you and Randy?" Evan just stood there

"What the hell are you talking about Cody?"

"The two of you seem like good friends now." Evan shrugged

"We live together."

"Uh huh,"

"What time are we leaving Cody?" John said intervening

"The car will be here in about thirty minutes."

"So shouldn't we be getting ready?"

"Right after Randy and Evan promise me they won't make out tonight."

"As tempting as it is, I promise you Cody that I will not make out with Evan tonight…or any night after this one."

"Nick and I are back together but I'm promising you Cody that I won't make out with Randy tonight or any other time."

"Okay." Cody said standing. "I'll be mad if you do…especially behind my back."

"Because you'd feel betrayed or because you didn't get to watch?" Cody stood there

"…maybe a little of both." Randy smirked

**TBC**


	12. 12

**A Month Later**

The bedroom construction was complete and for the past week Randy had been putting the finishing touches on it. He'd lost track of how many times he'd caught John or Cody or both of them trying to sneak peeks inside. By the time they were ready for bed that night, Randy would have the room completely done. As he shut the vacuum off he heard someone running up the steps. Randy made a dash for the door and slammed it shut just as it opened

"Darn it!" Cody yelled from the other side

"You'll see it when it's ready Cody! Go away!"

"But I need to see it now!"

"No you don't!"

"Can I at least get a snack? I'm hungry." Randy opened the door a smidge and slipped out. "What would you like?"

"I'd like a kiss first." Randy smiled and kissed him. "Again please." Randy gave him another kiss

"Can you make me a Panini?"

"Yes. Turkey and avocado?" Cody stuck his tongue out

"You know I hate avocado."

"But it's good for you."

"Name two health benefits of an avocado."

"Prostate cancer prevention and its good for your eyes."

"You had me at prostate."

"I thought that would do it you little perv."

"Ooh, you made cookies?"

"Yes."

"You know," Cody said biting into one. "If you weren't down here making cookies our room could be done already." Randy eyed him

"If I weren't down here making you a snack I could be getting the room done."

"I was just saying."

"I don't need you to say anything. The room will be finished by tonight."

"What were you vacuuming? I thought the room had hardwood floors."

"You're being way nosey. The room does have hardwood floors, Brazilian walnut to be exact."

"That sounds expensive."

"$5.79 per square inch."

"Randy!"

"I know but it's so beautiful. Wait until you see it."

"I'm more interested in seeing John get that bill." Randy groaned

"Shut up and eat your sandwich."

"Are we making Panini's?!" Evan asked excitedly as he walked in and saw the Panini press

"Randy is. You know I can't cook…I'm not even allowed to use anything that needs to be turned on in this kitchen."

"Would you like a sandwich Ev?"

"Yes please."

"Turkey and avocado okay?"

"Yes. I love avocado." Cody rolled his eyes and Randy laughed

"Guys?" Cody said seriously

"What?"

"Don't you think it would be better around here if we had a dog?"

"You mean if _you_ had a dog."

"Same difference."

"No it's not."

"Right." Evan said

"You need to talk to John about it. He had a dog with that other guy and hated it." Cody pouted

"That guy was stupid and the dog was probably stupid."

"Make sure you mention that in your sales pitch." Evan laughed

"Randy."

"I'm just saying. He's done the dog thing."

"But it'll be for me and John loves me and never tells me no."

"Then go for it pal."

"Maybe I'll ask after a particularly good blowjob." Randy and Evan exploded with laughter. "What's so funny?"

"You're going to blow John for a dog?"

"Not exactly. I'm blowing him to be persuasive and I know he likes it."

"This conversation is going in an odd direction. I should probably take my sandwich and go."

"Oh no, if I'm stuck here then you're stuck here. As a matter of fact, I'll just put this away later. I'm going up to finish the room."

**Hours Later**

"What?" Randy answered hearing a knock at the bedroom door

"Baby, it's me." He slipped out of the room and kissed John

"Hey."

"Hi. Is it ready yet?"

"It is actually," John reached for the doorknob and Randy slapped his hand away. "But I'm not unveiling it until after dinner."

"Damn it."

"I've packed up the room downstairs and washed all the laundry so that's in the new closet up here. All you have to do is eat and look at the room." John smiled

"How you get all this stuff done in one day is beyond me." John kissed him

"There are actually clothes down there for you to change into. Just leave your work clothes on the bed and I'll pick them up later. I have to make a run to the dry cleaners tomorrow." Randy's domestic side turned John on. John kissed him hard

"Whatever you say babe." Later Randy and Evan sat at the table watching Cody and John inhale their dinner. Randy looked at Evan and he shrugged

"Is the chili too spicy?" John and Cody looked up

"Huh?"

"I mean you're both eating as if you haven't eaten in days. Is it because the chili's too spicy and you're trying to get air in your mouth as you eat?"

"No. It's perfect, we just want to finish so we can go look at the bedroom." Randy dropped his spoon in his bowl and sighed

"I try to make a nice meal and these two." He mumbled to himself

"I'm sorry Ran." Cody said wiping his mouth. He nudged John who was still shoveling the food down his throat

"Sorry baby." John coughed out

"I mean the room will be there no matter how fast or slow you eat. Give yourself time to enjoy it."

"Thank you Evan." Cody and John eyed Evan and he looked away. "I need you guys to help me clean the kitchen after we finish eating."

"Since when?!" John and Cody asked

"Since now."

"You're punishing us for eating so fast."

"So."

"Oh my gosh!" Cody exclaimed

"Cody relax; it's not going to take that long with the three of us helping."

"Fine." Cody pouted as he shoved some chili in his mouth

….

"Go ahead; open the door." John and Cody turned to Randy

"What? No drumroll, no horns or fanfare?"  
"What are you talking about John?"

"After all you put us through about this damn room all we get it 'go ahead; open the door'?"

"Do you want me to open it? Tell you what, you two can close your eyes and I'll open the door for you."

"Outta my way." John said brushing Randy to the side. "It's just a roo – oh my god." John stood there speechless

"What John? Let me see." Cody said pushing his way around John. "Wow! We get to sleep here?"

"You guys better sleep here after all the work I put into this place."

"How big is this bed? I want to jump on it."

"Don't you dare…and it's a Grand King."

"It's huge! I could roll over four times and still have room!"

"This place," Randy and Cody turned toward John who was still standing at the door. "Is incredible. I am in complete awe right now Randy."

"Are you going to step inside or just admire it from the doorway?" John stepped inside to get a better look at the room

"The flooring is brilliant and looks amazing with the paint and furniture. You know, I always wondered about these multi-drawer side tables but you've made it work. There's nothing about this room I don't like."

"Thank you."

"Aw Ran, when did you take these?"

"I don't remember but I found them on a memory stick I have."

"I look so cute in black and white." Cody said referencing the picture of him and John hanging over the bed

"You look cute in sepia too but I liked black and white better." John walked over and took a look at the black and white photos hanging above the bed

"Is this from," Randy nodded

"Yea." Cody looked back and forth

"What's it from guys?" John cleared his throat

"The day I picked Ran up from the rehab center…I'd planned a weekend getaway in Naples. Someone at the resort where we stayed,"

"Hyatt Siesta Key Beach." John smiled

"You remember."

"Of course I remember."

"Anyway, someone who was staying at the resort took that picture for us with Randy's camera. I can't believe you still have that picture saved."

"I think I have every picture we've ever taken saved somewhere." John laughed

"Uh oh." It was Randy's turn to laugh

"Except those."

"You guys are so gross. When did you get a picture of our rings?" Cody asked walking to the closet. John followed Cody kissing Randy as he passed him

"Love you." Randy smiled

"You guys took them off to get a shower and I photographed them then."

"Oh my goodness!"

"Do you like it?" Randy asked leaning against the wall

"Yes! It's huge and we all have our own space with extra room!" Cody smiled and nudged John. "You know what that means baby." John looked at him while Randy chuckled

"No more shopping for you unless you work for it and I mean really work for it. I want to be sore by the time we finish." Randy shook his head while Cody looked horrified

"Never mind. I'll just wait until you're in a giving mood and go shopping then. Ran?"

"Yes?"

"Are our clothes arranged like a color wheel?"

"Yes. That took a long time so please keep them that way."

"Well you do the laundry and put them away so you'll be keeping the closet nice."

"Yes but you like to pull out every single item of clothing you own when you pick out what to wear…don't do that." Cody kissed Randy

"I'll try not to."

"You heard what I said. Go look at the bathroom."

"Why are you rushing us?"

"Because I want you to look at it before I shower and go to bed."

"Go to bed? I thought we were going to break in the bed tonight." Randy eyed John

"I'm tired and I want to sleep. If you and Cody decide to break it in and wake me up I will kill both of you without hesitation." John smiled

"You know your crazy turns me on Randy."

"Don't test me John-boy."

….

John sighed

"This bed is so comfortable. It's going to be hard getting up for work in the morning."

"I know." Cody said squirming

"What are you doing Cody?"

"These are the softest sheets ever. I'm taking my bajams and underwear off…I need to feel these sheets on my butt."

"And on that note, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." John laughed

"Goodnight Randy."

"Goodnight Ran. Love you."

"Yep."

"Randy."

"Love you too Cody now close your eyes and go to sleep."

**Next Evening**

"I feel like this is a big slumber party. I wish we had matching bajamas."

"That's pajamas."

"That's what I said: bajamas."

"No,"

"Let it go Randy." Cody bit into a nacho while looking at John and Randy as if _they_ were crazy

"Can you guys try not to get any food on these sheets? I had to special order them since the bed is so big."

"What's the thread count?"

"1600." John choked on his food

"What?! 1600?! How much were these things?" Cody looked at Randy

"That's not important John. What's important is are you getting a good night's sleep? Judging by the way you were snoring last night I'll say that you are." _Well played_ Cody thought

"I don't snore."

"Yes you do…quite loudly at times might I add." John looked at Cody who nodded

"Sometimes you do baby but I think it's cute...like most of the things you do." Cody said smiling

"I've never looked at the things I do or myself as cute."

"You are. I love your smile and when your dimples look huge…so cute." _He's laying it on awfully thick_ Randy thought as he chewed

"Thanks I guess."

"Oh no problem…can I get a dog?" For the second time in less than five minutes John choked on his food

"Are the two of you trying to kill me?" John asked clearing his throat. "Why do you need a dog?"

"I don't need one per se but I'd really like to have one. I think I deserve to have a dog." John sighed. There was really no point in arguing with him about it because he could never say no and actually mean it to these two men

"What kind of dog do you want? One from the shelter?"

"Ew no! Those things are all scruffy and dirty. Did you see that one that comes on late at night…with the one eye?" Randy laughed

"Those are animals that need to be rescued or sponsored. They generally clean them up and make sure they're well before they put them up for adoption."

"Oh, well I don't want one of those anyway."

"Did you talk to Randy about this?"

"Why would I need to talk to Ran?"

"Because he'll be here with it while you're at work…taking care of it." Cody pouted a little

"We talked briefly."

"Do you want a dog Randy?"

"Not really."

"Ran!"

"What?"

"You can't say that because then I won't get one."

"Essentially I'll be taking care of the thing because like John said you won't be here."

"But I want it."

"People in Hell want ice water."

"But Ran," Cody whined. "I really want a puppy." Randy sighed

"I don't care. Get the damn thing."

"Don't sound so excited over there."

"I'm not excited but if Cody wants a dog then by all means let him have a dog."

"You do realize that it will be more of your responsibility right? If you say no then there will be no dog." Randy looked at John

"Oh yes John, make this my decision so I look like a shitty person." John hid his smile

"Since when did you care?"

"I don't. I'm just saying."

"Can I get one or not guys?"

"What type do you want?"

"I don't know yet. I definitely want a cute one. What kinds of dogs do you like John?"

"This isn't about me."

"I want to make sure we have a dog that you like and you're just not tolerating it for my sake." Randy smiled. _Good one Codes_

"Tell you what, we'll go to the pet store, since you're too good for a rescue dog, and we'll see what they have. If I don't like what you pick I can veto it and if you don't pick one that I like, you're not getting one."

"Wow. No pressure there." Cody smiled. "I'm getting a puppy. I'm getting a puppy. I'm getting,"

"You might get a puppy." Cody huffed and crossed his arms

"I resent you saying that I'm too good for a rescue dog John."

"Clearly you are."

"But I'm not. Don't say that."

"It's okay if you're a little snobby. I understand that it's my fault having spoiled you and all."

"I'm a nice person though right?"

"Yes you are. Probably the nicest person I know." Cody stuck his tongue out at Randy

"I can put that tongue to work." Cody gasped. "Then keep it in your mouth."

"I thought we were watching a movie."

"We're supposed to but Cody started schmoozing and now he's getting a dog." Randy said clearing the food on the bed

"I don't schmooze."

"You schmooze so hard."

"What are you doing Randy?"

"Cleaning this stuff up."

"Leave it."

"I can't." John sighed

"You just don't stop do you?" Randy shrugged

"I just like to be tidy. I'm going to take this down to the kitchen."

"Okay."

"Oh! Can I pick the movie we watch?" Cody asked jumping up excitedly

"No." John said pushing him back on the bed

"Hey."

"Did you forget that you've been banned from picking movies ever again after the last time we let you choose?"

"You have to admit John that the description sounded good."

"It sounded okay at best and the movie was shit. Two hours, fourteen minutes and twenty-six seconds of shit."

"Whoa," Randy said walking back into the room. "What are you talking about?"

"The movie Cody picked."

"Oh, that movie was a pile of hot garbage."

"It wasn't that bad." Cody said pounding his fists on the mattress

"It was fucking awful baby." John said kissing him

"You guys are mean."

"No, mean would have been me throttling you like I wanted to for making me sit through that atrocious movie."

"Will I ever be allowed to pick again?"

"Maybe." Randy and John said in unison

"Three choices,"

"Is one of them Dirty Harry?"

"No!"

"What is your obsession with that movie Cody?"

"I just like it." John cleared his throat

"Three choices: The Longest Yard…the original, Goodfellas or Fight Club." The three men looked at each other

"Well I wouldn't mind watching a young Brad Pitt so I say Fight Club."

"I agree with Codes."

"Fight Club it is but not because I want to see Brad Pitt."

"We know he's not your type John. He's way too old." Cody laughed as John reached across and swatted at Randy. Randy giggled making John smile

**Next Afternoon**

John walked into the office and saw Cody at the desk marking a stack of papers

"Hey baby."

"Hi John."

"Are you going to be done anytime soon?"

"Probably in about ten minutes, why?"

"I called the pet store and asked about taking a 'puppy tour." Cody jumped and gasped almost falling from his chair

"Really?!"

"Yes. If we get there by 2:30 they'll shut the store down for us to look."

"Let's go! I can finish this later."

"Are you sure? We have thirty minutes."

"I was almost done anyway. I can finish tomorrow. Come on!" Cody said pulling at John's arm

"Wait a second – I need a shirt and we both need shoes."

"Oh yea."

"What are you so excited about?" Randy asked as Cody rushed into the bedroom

"John just told me we're going to look at puppies!" Cody yelled from the closet. Randy raised an eyebrow at John as he walked in the room

"What? You agreed to getting one."

"I didn't realize it would be the very next day." Randy lowered his voice. "Are you really okay with having a dog John? You told me that you hated the one you had with what's-his-face." John shrugged

"Do you see how happy he is?" Randy grabbed John by the arm and pulled him out of the room to ensure Cody didn't hear them

"Look John, I get that you want us happy and I love you so much for it but if you're sacrificing your happiness on account of us then it's just not worth it. I'm sure if you tell Cody that you hate dogs he'll understand why he can't have one and if he doesn't then he'll just have to get over it. We're all adults here." John shook his head

"I don't hate dogs; I just hated the dog I had with Ted. I mean, who," John sighed. "A Bernese mountain dog?" Randy laughed

"What if Cody picks one?"

"He won't. They're not cute enough."

"Tell me you're okay with this so that I can be okay with this."

"I'm more than okay with this." John said looking Randy in his eyes

"Okay." John kissed him

"You should come with us."

"Oh I am. I need to see this thing before you bring it home."

"John!?"

"Yes baby?"

"Come on! You still don't have shoes or a shirt on." Cody whined

"I'm sorry."

"What were you guys doing out there anyway?"

"Nothing."

"Were you talking about me Ran? Don't listen to him John. I deserve a dog."

"I wasn't talking about you so shut up." Cody eyed him. "Do you want to keep those pretty eyes?" Cody smiled sheepishly and wrapped his arms around Randy

"Are you coming with us?"

"Yes. I want to see this thing before it just shows up here."

**PetCo**

John and Randy were both relieved when they arrived at the pet store. Cody's endless talking and bouncing in the back seat was starting to make them nauseous. When they walked inside the store they were greeted by a bubbly sales associate…just what they needed

"Mr. Cena?" She asked sticking her hand out

"Call me John. Melissa?"

"That's me." She said smiling. "Come with me to the back and I can show you all of the puppies we have. Since you're the only ones here right now we can let them out and into the play area for you." Cody couldn't mask his squeal. In the back room John, Cody and Randy were all seated when puppies stared to trickle into the room

"Oh my god! They're so cute!" Randy put his hands over his face and sighed as Cody got on the floor and allowed himself to be surrounded by the dogs

"Focus Cody because you can't have them all."

"But I don't know which to choose."

_**45 minutes later**_

"What kind is this?" Cody asked petting a black and silver dog

"That's a miniature schnauzer and its eight weeks old."

"How big will it get?"

"Um, 12-14 inches and about 15 pounds." Cody gasped

"Do they like sweaters and shirts?"

"Oh god." Randy groaned. Melissa laughed

"I'm sure they do."

"I want this one John. Can I have it?" Cody said picking up the puppy and nuzzling it

"Are you sure?" He held the dog up

"Yes. I'm sure."

"What was that?"

"I wanted to know if it was a boy or girl."

"And?"

"It's a boy." Randy helped Cody off the floor

"Are you ready to name him? We can make tags here." Cody's eyes lit up as he smiled

"Yes. His name is Maximus the Mad but we'll call him Max for short." Randy laughed

"After the Inhumans character?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I know things."

"Would you like the tag to say Maximus the Mad or just Max?"

"Maximus the Mad."

"Okay. I'll take care of that for you." Cody grabbed Randy's hand

"Come shop with me Ran."

"Shop? What do you need?"

"A carrier to take him home in, a bed, dog food and treats – he needs a bunch of stuff."

"Well let me hold him so you can push the cart."

"Be careful." Cody said handing Max over to Randy

"I know how to hold a dog thank you."

**Later**

"I saw dog bowls full of water and dog food – where is he?" Evan asked walking into the office. Cody smiled

"I have him here in my lap." Evan walked over and looked down

"He's so tiny…is it a boy or girl?"

"A boy: Maximus the Mad."

"We can call him Max right?"

"Yes."

"Can I hold him?"

"Uh huh." Evan sat on the floor and crossed his legs as Cody handed the dog over

"Do John and Randy like him?" Cody shrugged. "What's the matter?"

"I know that John doesn't tell me no so I don't know how he really feels about us having a dog and I think Randy would just go along with it for John's sake."

"You didn't think about that before going to get him?" Cody shook his head

"I've wanted one for so long and when John said yes I got so excited. I hope they don't dislike Max because of my impulsiveness."

"Do you want me to ask?" Evan said scratching Max's ears

"You don't have to."

"I know I don't have to but I don't want them to not like him either. Besides, I'm your friend and I know that you want to know." Cody laughed. "Where are they?"

"I'm not sure exactly." Evan stood

"What are you doing?"

"Looking up stuff on a new puppy."

"Where's he sleeping?" Cody frowned

"Downstairs. I have to crate train him. John's says."

"Aww." Evan cooed as he frowned

"I know but I read that if he's full and tired by bedtime he should be okay."

"What if he cries?"

"I don't want to think about that."

"I wouldn't either. I'm going to find J and Randy."

"Okay."

"And I'm taking Max."

"Okay." Evan left the office and was on the way to his room when he found John and Randy...more like when he heard John and Randy. Realizing that now was not the time; Evan turned on his heel and went downstairs. He found one of Max's toys and took him outside

….

"Oh god John, yes…right there!" John held Randy's hips in a vice-like grip as he pounded him. Randy dug his blunt nails into John's chest as he bounced up and down meeting John's thrusts

"Shit Randy." John grunted. "That's so good." Randy reached down and started to fist his painfully hard cock and bring about a much needed orgasm. "That's it Ran, cum for me baby."

"Oh fuck!" Randy yelled out as he erupted. John slammed into him a few more times before he came. Randy rolled off John and flopped to his back

"Thanks for going along with this dog thing." Randy laughed

"I'm going to give it a chance. Cody seems like he'll be responsible and I must admit that the dog is very cute."

"Yea." John said absently. "What's for dinner?" Randy sat up and looked at him

"I hope you mean what are we ordering for dinner because I'm not cooking. I cooked last night and I normally don't cook on Friday nights. Can I have at least one day off?"

"Chill out; I was only asking. Do you want to go out?"

"Not really. I'm kinda tired now." Randy said getting up. "I'm going to shower." John smiled

"Me too."

….

John and Randy were in the kitchen looking over take-out menus when they heard the backdoor slide open

"Come on Maxi." Evan said walking in the house

"Where's Cody?" John asked

"In the office looking up stuff about dogs."

"Oh."

"Do you guys like Max? I mean really like him not like him because he's here."

"Why are you asking?"

"Cody's just worried that you guys would dislike him because of his impulsiveness."

"That would give us a reason to not like Cody, not the dog." Evan shrugged

"Of course that makes sense but you know how Cody is."

"Well you can go back and tell Cody that we like little Max just fine."

"What are all of you doing in here?"

"Come here Cody."

"What did I do?"

"Nothing." Cody slowly walked over to John and John wrapped an arm around his waist. "We like Max." Cody wrapped his arms around John and rested his head on his shoulder

"I didn't really think about the two of you. I know that you said you guys like Max but I'm sorry anyway…for not thinking."

"It's okay baby."

"I'm getting hungry. How does Thai sound?"

"Sounds good to me. Evan will you be here for dinner?"

"Yea. Nick is coming over."

"Should we order enough for him?"

"If you don't mind."

"Oh, I ordered a new bed for Max so be on the lookout for that will you Ran?"

"Didn't I just buy that dog a bed today?"

"Yes but this one is so cute. They call it a cave and since Max can't sleep with us, I thought it would be nice if he could snuggle in there…I can't wait to see him in it."

"Oh boy."

**Days Later**

John was at work when Antonio brought in his sorted mail

"Office, office, home," John mumbled going through the papers. "Hotel expenses, home – what the fuck?!" John started to rub his temples in an effort to stop the intense headache he knew was coming

John: you're in trouble

Randy: for what?

John: I just got the bill for the bedroom

John: and I don't mean the construction because I knew how much that would be

Randy: I thought you said that there wasn't a thing you didn't like about the room

John: that was until I saw what you spent

John: almost $3200 on the floor alone

Randy: it's Brazilian

John: I don't care. I wouldn't want to pay that much if the president of Brazil had installed it

Randy: well what do you want me to do?

John: I can't deal with this right now. I'll talk to you when I get home

Randy sighed and mumbled

"This must be how Cody feels."

….

"Hey Cody." Cody turned away from the mailboxes and saw one of his colleagues standing there

"Oh hi Phil. How are you?"

"Good. You?" Cody smiled

"I can't complain."

"So, uh, do you know what grade you'll be teaching next year or haven't they told you?"

"I requested 9th which is what I got so I'm happy." Phil smiled

"Oh cool. What are you doing for spring break?"

"Um, I don't know yet. Hopefully I'll be sitting somewhere warm and I don't mean here in Tampa. Are you doing anything?"

"Yea, me and a few of my buddies are heading to Chicago."

"Oh? Why there?"

"It's where I'm from originally."

"Oh wow. I had no idea." Phil laughed

"I realize that. We need to hang out more."

"Sure." Phil checked his watch

"Oh hey, I have to get going. It was nice talking to you."

"Same here." When Phil walked away Bill walked over. "Hi Bill."

"How old are you Cody?" Cody gave him a confused look

"21."

"Do you not know when someone is hitting on you?"

"What?"

"Phil likes you and was just hitting on you." Cody laughed

"He wasn't. Phil doesn't even know me."

"When you hit on someone do you know them?"

"I don't know. I've never hit on anyone but I guess not." Bill shook his head

"Not trying to be all in your business but I assume you have someone in your life. Phil's a smooth talker and he gets around. Be careful."

"Thanks Bill but I'm sure I'll be fine."

….

Randy jumped when he heard the garage door slam shut. John seemed really pissed so he was not looking forward to him coming home. It had been hours since they texted each other so maybe John wasn't as mad

"Randy!" Or maybe he was

"In here John!" He saw John's large frame appear in the doorway of the den. "You're home early." He said trying to sound like his normal self

"Yea…I had a headache." John handed him a sheet of paper

"What's this?"

"Why don't you take a look at it?" Randy looked down at the paper and saw that it was an itemized list of everything he'd purchased for the bedroom down to the frames and throw pillows. Prices included

"I'm sorry John. I just wanted the room to be nice."

"Oh it is." John said leaving the room. Randy crumpled the paper

"I don't know what he wants me to do about it now." He mumbled as he made his way up the stairs. "John?"

"No talking. Get undressed right now."

"But,"

"Now as in this second not later." Without another word Randy began to undress himself. Watching John as John watched him. John undressed himself slowly letting each article of clothing drop to the floor and lay wherever it fell. "Bend over." He said walking toward the bed. Randy did as told. "Now," John said lightly slapping Randy's tight ass. "I have no problem with you having access to my credit cards but," He slapped him again only harder this time. "It seems like you may have gotten a little out of control."

"I'm sorry John."

"Did I say that you could speak?" John asked spanking Randy's ass again. Randy shook his head. "Very good." John praised as he bent down to kiss the red spots his hand had left behind. Randy moaned and John smiled. "Which do you like better? This?" He asked giving Randy's rear another slap. "Or this?" He said kissing the area. Randy looked back at him panting. "You may."

"I like both."

"Would you like for me to continue your spanking or do you want this?" John asked rubbing his hard cock up and down Randy's crack. Randy said nothing which earned him another slap. "That was for my pleasure although I know you enjoyed it. Answer me."

"I want both. I need to be punished John."

"You are absolutely right." John spread the tanned cheeks in front of him and plunged inside enjoying the tight heat that surrounded him

"Oh fuck." Randy grabbed a fistful of the sheets as John pounded into him relentlessly. "John!"

"You like that Randy? You like it when I slam into you like this?"

"Fuck yes baby." John slapped Randy's ass again causing the younger man to moan loudly. "Shit I'm gonna cum John."

"Yea?"

"Ay dios mio! Hacer que me corra duro John! Por favor!" John reached down and barely touched Randy's cock before he came. "Mierda!" Randy yelled as he felt John throbbing cock emptying inside him. John pulled out and sat on the side of the bed

"Fuck." John whispered. Randy kissed his shoulders and rested his chin on the left

"I really am sorry. I don't want to use all your money or abuse your generosity." John smiled

"I know that you weren't doing it maliciously and I guess I shouldn't really be mad since you never ask me for anything. Having the bedroom redone was my idea anyway. If a designer had done it I wouldn't love it or even like it nearly as much." Randy pulled at John until he lay on the bed

"Lay with me until I have to get up and let Max out."

"Okay. Is Cody cleaning the yard? I don't want shit everywhere."

"Yes. I made little markers so every time he goes Cody can see where it is." Randy started to laugh. "You should watch him one day. He looks absolutely disgusted and it's hilarious." John laughed

"I'm glad it's the little things that keep you happy."

"I'm just a common man."

**Later**

"John. John, come here." Randy said looking out the backdoor

"What?"

"Watch Cody pick up dog poop."

"Randy." Randy laughed

"No seriously. Look at him. I could watch this all day."

"We need to find you a hobby." John said as he approached the door. "What is he doing?" Randy began laughing

"I told you."

"For God's sake, he's using a pooper scooper and still looks to be having difficulties."

"I know!" Randy said holding his side. John started to laugh but it was more so at Randy's laughter

"At least he's cleaning it."

"Thank Heaven for small miracles huh?"

"Ye – he's coming!" John ran to the island and sat down while Randy sprinted to the refrigerator. Cody walked in and surveyed the scene. He knew something was amiss since John was thumbing through one of Randy's cookbooks and Randy was just standing there with the refrigerator door open. He mentally shrugged his shoulders and went to the powder room to wash his hands. Randy was a stickler about hand washing in the kitchen and had actually slapped the back of Cody's head once for doing it after cleaning up poop

"What are you guys doing?"

"What do you mean baby?"

"Is Ran teaching you how to cook or are you going to pick a recipe out of that book and tell Randy to make it?" For the first time since opening it, John looked down at the book

"I was just browsing."

"Uh huh." Cody didn't believe him and John knew but Cody figured whatever it was couldn't be that bad. "Hey Ran?"

"Yes?"

"We're having a spring dance at school,"

"What do I have to make?" Cody smiled

"The desserts…oh, and that sausage dip you make. I told them about that."

"But they haven't had it so why would they want it?"

"I raved about it and they trust my judgment…especially after you made lunch that day."

"Sounds like you've got a fan club Randy."

"Sounds like it."

"Are you going to do it Ran?"

"What do I get for doing it?"

"What do you want?" Randy smirked and John laughed. "Well wait a second, I mean something within reason."

"It will be. I'm a reasonable guy."

"You're scaring me."

"You should be scared."

"John."

"Don't John me. You want the food, you pay."

"You can't pay for me?"

"No I cannot."

"I'll make it good Codes so don't you worry." Cody frowned

"When is your spring break?"

"Um, the 12-16th."

"Oh, okay."

"Why? Are we going somewhere warm?"

"Possibly."

"Don't tease John. Are we going or not?"

"Yes. Where do you guys want to go?"

"My vote is always going to be somewhere warm."

"I know babe. I'll make sure you stay golden." Randy laughed

"Thank you baby."

"I'll let the two of you decide on where you want to go. Just let me know so I can arrange it."

"You don't care where we go baby?" Cody asked wrapping himself around John

"No because I'll be with you guys."

"Aww." Cody cooed as Randy rolled his eyes

"I saw that Randy."

"Saw what John?" Randy asked looking through a cabinet. John picked up a stack of Post-It notes and threw them at Randy

"Ow!"

"Be nice John."

"The corner hit my liver. I need my liver."

"To process your Don Julio."

"Exactly."

**A Few Days Later**

Randy had made a late run to the grocery store when he realized he was missing an ingredient for dinner that night. After putting the items away he went upstairs to find Cody. Walking into the bedroom he looked around and was about to leave until he heard a sound coming from the closet. He stealthily walked over and saw Cody inside on the floor

"Do you want to try those out?" Cody jumped and dropped the handcuffs on the floor

"You scared me!"

"I see that. What are you doing?"

"I'd been wondering what this little door was for so I opened it."

"Ah, you were snooping."

"I wasn't."

"You were. Did I tell you that any of your belongings were behind this door?" Cody looked away

"…no, but I was curious. Would you have told me that it was where you kept all of your toys if I had asked?"

"Yes. I've never lied to you."

"I guess I should have just asked then."

"I guess so. Do you want to try these?" Randy asked as he bent down and picked the cuffs up. Cody shook his head. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Cody said standing

"Not just the least bit curious?"

"Randy I said no."

"I heard what you said." Cody pounced on Randy nearly knocking him to the floor. Randy steadied both of them and pinned the smaller man to the wall. He felt Cody grind his pelvis into his then heard both of them groan at the contact. Randy could feel Cody pawing at his shirt so he grabbed his arms and pushed them above his head

"What was that?" Cody asked pulling away. Randy smirked and handed him a key to the cuffs he'd just locked on his wrist. "How did you get that on?"

"With my hands. You have the key now so if you want it off then you can just take it off."

….

"You have got to be kidding me." Cody and Randy looked up at John from the closet floor

"What are you talking about John?"

"In the closet? Really? I don't even know where all of my shirts are but the two of you have already fucked in here…were you handcuffed Cody?!"

"Just my one hand."

"What shirt can't you find?"

"Never mind that." John said stepping around the naked pile on the floor

"Where's the key Ran?"

"I don't know. I gave it to you." Cody sat up and started looking all over the floor for the key he'd dropped. John turned around and groaned when he saw Cody's ass high in the air. Randy laughed

"Don't even think about it John, I've already taken care of that." John laughed

"I hate you right now."

"Found it!" John helped Cody up as he took the cuff off

"Are you going to let Randy cuff you properly?"

"No! You two are so dirty." Randy rolled his eyes

"I'm going to wash my hands and start dinner. Do you want anything John?"

"Yes."

"In the kitchen I mean."

"We can do it there."

"That is not what I mean and you know it. Moreover, I would never ever have sex in my kitchen. That is completely unsanitary."

"Then I guess I'll settle for a beer."

"That's the only thing you're getting out of that kitchen." Randy mumbled on his way to the bathroom

….

"Randy."

"Yea."

"Where's Cody?"

"Didn't you pass him in the office?"

"I guess. I didn't look in."

"Do you need him for something?"

"No. I wanted to ask you a question and I don't want him to hear."

"Oh boy."

"When you were with Evan," Randy sighed. "Let me finish."

"Go on."

"Did you keep your ring on or take it off?"

"I took it off…should I have left it on?"

"No. I feel like that would have been awkward."

"It was. Evan brought it up while we were kissing and looking at it did make me feel strange so I just took it off. I wore it around the house and when I went out but not while with Ev."

"Okay."

"Where did that come from?"

"I'd actually been meaning to ask you but I either forgot or Cody was around so I couldn't." John kissed him

"Are we okay?"

"Oh we're great." Randy kissed him. "Is it out of your system?" Randy scratched his head

"I don't think he'll ever be out of my system honestly. He's cute and a really nice guy…and can be sarcastic as hell but that doesn't mean I can't control myself around him."

"I know you can control yourself and you will." Randy kissed John again

"You know I will John."

**Days Later**

"Ran-Ran?" Cody called stepping out of the back door

"What?" Cody sat in the grass next to Randy and Max attempted to jump in his lap

"Hi Maxi."

"What do you want Cody?"

"Where do you want to go for spring break?"

"Well where have you been?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean where have you gone on vacation? With John or otherwise." Cody sat there

"I've never been on a vacation."

"What?"

"Maybe I went when I was a kid and I don't remember but I can't think of any place right now."

"And you want to go somewhere warm?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…since you cannot remember this needs to be a good vacation for you. Do you trust me to pick a place?"

"Ouch!"

"Is that a no?"

"No, Max just bit me."

"Oh yea, he bites but his teeth are so small."

"Don't let him bite Ran. I don't want him to learn bad habits."

"Okay. Now, do you trust me to pick a place?"

"I guess, yea." Randy leaned over and kissed Cody and Max barked. "Another." Randy kissed him again earning another bark from the dog

"What's his problem?"

"He's protecting me." Cody said smiling as he rubbed Max's belly

"Because I kissed you? If only he knew about all the other things I've done to you."

"Oh Ran. Are you going to tell me what place you picked before we go?"

"If you'd like, sure."

"I would like that."

"I'm going to look now."

"What ideas do you have?"

"Warm." Randy said walking through the door. Cody picked Max up and followed Randy through the door

"What time are you taking the food over to the school?"

"I'm not. Linda is coming to pick it up in about an hour."

"Oh. What are you doing tonight?"

"John and I are having a date night."

"Are you now?"

"Yes."

"Well where are you going?"

"We're not going anywhere. John's having a chef come in and cook for us."

"And then?"

"Cody, why are you making me torture you with the details? We know that you don't like us doing things without you and,"

"Correction: I hate when you do things without me."

"Whatever. We hadn't planned on telling you…because you hate it. Just know that we'll be having dinner and missing you the entire time." Cody smiled

"I know you're just saying that but I'll take it."

"Weasel."

"I'm going upstairs to lay down for a little bit."

"Do you want me to wake you at a certain time?"

"If I'm not up by 6:30."

"Okay."

"Thanks Ran." Randy followed Cody upstairs but stopped in the office while Cody continued down the hall to the bedroom. He turned on John's computer and searched for the perfect vacation spot for Cody. He wasn't sure if Cody wanted to participate in any activities but he added that to his criteria just in case

….

"Hey." John said walking in the office

"Hi baby."

"What are you up to?"

"Picking a place for spring break."

"Where's Cody?"

"Taking a nap. He doesn't remember ever taking a vacation so I asked if he'd just let me pick a place."

"He's never been on a vacation?"

"Not that he can remember." John frowned

"That's terrible."

"I know."

**Later**

"I have to thank you Ran for talking me into getting these pants."

"They look great."

"I know!" Cody said looking down at his Kelly green flat front chinos. "This shirt isn't too tight is it?" Randy shook his head

"You look awesome Codes. I'd do you." John laughed

"I might let you later."

"Oh hey now."

"I have to go. I'll see you guys later. Have fun tonight…or not."

"Cody."

"Sorry." Cody kissed both John and Randy then left the house. He drove over to the school and went to the auditorium then waited for the dance to start so he could fulfill his chaperone duties. This wasn't exactly what he wanted to be doing on a Friday night but it came with the job. The dance had barely started when he felt a hand on the small of his back. He turned around and saw Phil

"Oh hi Phil."

"Hey. I didn't startle you did I?"

"Not at all. I just wasn't expecting someone to walk up behind me."

"I see." Phil took in Cody's outfit and smiled. "You look great."

"Thank you. You don't think my shirt's too tight do you?"

"No. You look absolutely wonderful." Cody blushed

"Thank you Phil."

"You're welcome." He said smiling. "So, have you decided on a place for break yet?"

"I am going away but I haven't been told where just yet."

"Are you going with friends, family…a boyfriend?" Cody hadn't come out to anyone at the school yet. Sure, people assumed and he just let them go with it. He liked Phil enough but wasn't quite ready to spill the proverbial beans

"I'm going with close friends of mine."

"Can we be honest with each other?"

"Okay."

"I want you to be comfortable around me. If you're going with your boyfriend then it's okay to say that."

"I understand that but I'm sticking with what I said."

"Hey man, that's cool." Cody ended up hanging with Phil for the rest of the dance and aside from the gentle prying earlier in the night, things had gone smoothly. He went out with Phil and a few of the other teachers for drinks after the dance was over. Cody limited himself to one beer since he'd rather be at home cuddling with Randy and John. When he got home he let Max out for a scheduled bathroom break then went upstairs. He was shocked when he opened the door and found John and Randy not in flagrante dilecto

"Hey guys." Cody said on his way to the closet

"Hey." He changed quickly and jumped in bed receiving a kiss from both men

"How was it?" Randy asked

"Interesting. It was kind of weird being on that end of things. Caught some kids smoking outside and I caught some others kissing near the bleachers." Randy laughed

"I thought it was over at 10." John said

"It was."

"It's almost midnight."

"I had to help clean and then a few of us went out for drinks. I had one beer then came home."

"Oh, okay." Cody yawned

"Before you fall asleep I want to let you know where we're going." Cody wrapped Randy's arm around his waist

"Where are we going?"

"Harbour Island in the Bahamas."

"I can't wait."

"Well you have a week." Cody sighed

"Don't remind me."

**One Week Later**

"Cody! Move your ass!"

"I'm ready. I just had to let Max out so I was sure he wouldn't take a tinkle in the car."

"Well the car is here now. Are both of you ready?"

"Yes we are."

"Randy?"

"I've been ready."

"Let's go."

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**One Week Later**

"Cody! Move your ass!"

"I'm ready. I just had to let Max out so I was sure he wouldn't take a tinkle in the car."

"Well the car is here now. Are both of you ready?"

"Yes we are."

"Randy?"

"I've been ready."

"Let's go." Randy and Cody walked out to the awaiting car while John locked up the house. Evan had left the night before on a trip with Nick and their friends. The driver took them to the local airport and the three men boarded the private jet John chartered

"This is fancy John."

"I know. You both owe me blowjobs later. Actually, I may want them simultaneously."

"Our tongues might touch Ran." Randy smirked while John groaned and shifted in his seat

"No dirty talk on the plane ride Cody. I don't know how it happened but I haven't had sex for two days and I'm on edge."

"How _did_ that happen?" John shrugged

"So no joining the Mile High Club?"

"I'm club president but if you want to help me renew my membership."

"Wait, you've already done it on a plane?"

"Yes." Cody looked at Randy then at John

"You guys." He whined. "Is there anything the two of you haven't done?" Cody said huffing and crossing his arms over his chest

"Probably not." Randy replied. "John knows all my spots." John laughed as Cody pouted

"What's the matter baby?"

"You guys have done all this stuff with each other and then there's me."

"What are you talking about? Would you like for John and I to tag team your little ass because I'd be more than willing to do that." Cody looked disgusted

"No!"

"Then what's your problem? You don't like what John and I do and until I coerced you into having sex outside that one time, the only place you'd ever done it was a bed."

"I just feel like sometimes I'm not enough for you guys…because I don't like to do the things you guys do with each other."

"Cody," John said. "It's not about not being enough, you're wonderful but the things Randy and I get from each other are the things we need from each other. We don't expect it from you…and honestly, I'm tired of telling you that. I love you because you're Cody, not because of what you do or don't do. I've never thought, hey, I wish Cody did what Randy does, ever, so stop it." Randy and John sat there looking at Cody who had his head down

"What's the matter Codes?"

"Nothing."

"Come here."

"No, John, I'm fine."

"Come here." John said firmly. Cody spun the single chair around and sat on the lush bench seat next to John. "We're on our way to a beautiful island and Randy and I won't be able to enjoy ourselves,"

"Speak for yourself." Randy spat

"Shut up Randy. Anyway, in spite of what he just said, I know that Randy won't enjoy himself and I won't either if you're moping around or saying that nothing's wrong with you when clearly there is something going on." Cody shrugged

"I feel stupid."

"You're no more stupid than you were when we got on this plane so tell us." Cody narrowed his eyes at Randy while John bit his lip to stop laughing

"I just feel like I'm way to inexperienced for you guys and I don't belong."

"How much experience do you need Cody? You fuck like a champ."

"Randy!" John and Cody exclaimed. Randy threw his arms in the air. He knew what he had to do

"Cody," Randy sighed. "I never wanted to tell you this but I realized it probably the second time I'd had sex with you."

"What?"

"You're the best person I've ever had the pleasure of being inside. Male or female. Hands down…so I don't know how much more experience you need."

"You're only saying that Ran."

"Do you hear my tone of voice? I know you can tell that I didn't want to tell you that and you also know that what?"

"…you don't lie to me." Randy sat back and closed his eyes. Cody slid off the bench and curled himself in Randy's lap. "I know you hated saying that but thank you."

"Whatever." Randy said with his eyes still closed as he laced his fingers with Cody's

**Pink Sands Resort: Bimini Cottage**

"Oh. My. God." Cody said walking into the cottage. "This place is gorgeous."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Did you pick this for me?"

"I definitely had you in mind and hoped that you'd enjoy it."

"Thanks Ran."

"No problem."

"What's over here?"

"Another bedroom."

"Are we sleeping separately?!"

"This is a screech free vacation and I hadn't planned on us not sleeping together but we might need that bed if we ruin the sheets before housekeeping comes."

"Good idea because neither of you will be walking straight in the morning."

"Can I at least enjoy the lovely teak furniture outside before you cripple me?"

"Sure. I'll cripple Randy in the meantime."

"Ooh baby. Promise?" John smirked. Cody changed into a pair of board shorts and walked out to the private patio while John and Randy retreated to one of the bedrooms. He sat there sipping a beer from the stocked mini fridge and thought about his life. Just two years ago he was a naïve and shy college student who had never had a boyfriend and here he is now a little less naïve, no longer shy and with two boyfriends. Cody smiled at that last part. He took another swig and watched the sunset over the horizon making the clouds look like fresh spun cotton candy. Cody's peaceful thoughts were interrupted by Randy's cries from the bedroom. He could tell that John was doing a number on him and expected the Spanish to come out any minute now

….

When Cody woke up he realized that he was still lounging out on the patio. He stood, stretched and walked to the now quiet bedroom. There was no way to stop the smile that spread across his face when he saw John and Randy on the bed kissing feverishly and groping each other. He slipped out of his shorts then crawled on the bed and when the bed dipped it made Randy and John stop their actions. Randy pulled Cody roughly by his arm and pinned him to the bed, attacking his mouth as soon as Cody's head hit the pillow. Randy kissed down Cody's jaw then to his neck where he started to suck and gently bite

"Oh my god." Cody gasped out. Randy continued his work on Cody's neck while a hand trailed down Cody's stomach, ghosted over his member and ended up near his tight pucker. He teased the area with his fingers before sticking one of the digits inside. Randy felt Cody trying to push down on the finger and pulled back

"Relax baby."

"But I want it now."

"Want what?" Randy asked nibbling the man's bottom lip

"You know."

"No I don't. You have to tell me." The tone of Randy's voice was turning both Cody and John on

"I want you. Right now."

"I want you too baby but," Randy slipped another finger inside. "I'm getting you ready for John because he wants you too and," Randy let his fingers brush Cody's prostate making him moan. "What John wants, John gets. Is that okay?" Cody nodded his head quickly. "No. I need you to tell me. Can John have you?" He pumped his fingers faster

"God yes." Cody breathed

"Are you ready John?"

"I'm beyond ready." Randy pulled his fingers out and gave Cody one more kiss before letting John take his position

"Stay here Randy." Randy nodded. John pushed inside Cody without giving him time to adjust. "Let me know if it's too much Cody." The younger man nodded. John started thrusting in and out of Cody quickly making sure to not touch his prostate

"John." Cody whined

"What baby?" Cody moved his hips trying to direct John. "Shit." Cody smirked. John would have to teach him a lesson. Without pulling out, John turned Cody to his right side and held his left leg then started plunging in and out of him rapidly

"Holy shit!" John pushed deeper and harder. "Oh my god. Oh my god. John!" Randy looked at Cody and saw the tears in his eyes. He leaned over and kissed him

"You okay Codes?" He whispered and Cody nodded

"Hell yes." He managed to get out. "Harder John, please. That feels," Cody grunted. "Amazing." John kept up with his thrusting

"Fuck." He whispered throwing his head back. He was close and needed Cody to cum soon. Always having the ability to read John, Randy started to jerk Cody's painfully erect cock as he sucked on his neck

"I'm gonna cum soon."

"Cum for me baby." Randy moved his hand faster, twisting it as he moved it up and down. Cody yelled a string of obscenities as he came all over his stomach and Randy's hand. John came hard as he watched Randy lick his hand and Cody's stomach clean. "Oh my god." He said collapsing on the bed

"How do you do that John?"

"Do what?"

"Have sex that long? And it's good every time."

"It's you two, not me. I only give back what I get."

"But it's so good every time." Cody said stretching

"I only give back what I get." John repeated

"Are we having dinner tonight?"

"Didn't you just eat Randy?"

"Huh?" Randy thought for a moment. "Oh...gross John." Cody giggled

**Next Day**

After breakfast John decided to go back to sleep which left Randy with a very hyper Cody…and Max. With the promise of a great dinner, Randy toned down the death glare he was giving John and left him to sleep

"What can we do today Ran?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Everything!"

"Relax. Do you want to just go sightseeing? I'll grab my camera and take a bunch of pictures of you." Cody smiled. "I knew you'd like that."

"I don't want to do too many things without John either."

"I understand and completely agree. I'm going to get my camera. Are those going to be comfortable for you to walk in?"

"I guess. They match my outfit so I can't change them now."

"Good point." Randy said rolling his eyes as he walked away. He snuck into the room so he wouldn't disturb John, grabbed the camera and rejoined Cody in the living area of the cottage

"Can Maxi come?"

"Yes. I don't think John would hear him barking to go out and I don't want to leave him outside."

"No. I'd be devastated if he ran off or someone dognapped him." Cody said slipping Max into his tiny harness. Randy grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge

"Are you ready?"

"Yep." Randy opened the door and held it for Cody and Max. "After you two."

"Such a gentleman."

"I expect a reward for my chivalry later."

"I'm sure we can work something out." Randy led Cody down to the beach that wasn't far from their cottage

"Is the sand pink?"

"Cody. We're at the Pink Sands Resort."

"I know but I thought it was just a name. It's beautiful." Cody said bending down and picking up a handful of the sand. "It's so soft." He slipped off his shoes

"I read that it was."

"Take your shoes off."

"Then my hands will be full."

"Here." Cody said handing Randy the end of Max's leash. "Give me your shoes." Randy handed the footwear to Cody and watched as he went back in the direction of the cottage. A little over five minutes later he returned empty handed. "Problem solved." He announced taking Max from Randy. The two men with their little dog walked down the 3 mile beach while Randy snapped away with his camera

"How's the water?"

"Calm and warm from what I've heard." Cody veered off the straight path they'd been walking and headed toward the edge of the water

"Come feel it!" Cody yelled back to Randy. Randy laughed and started to walk toward where Cody was standing

"It is pretty warm. The three of us should come out for a swim tomorrow."

"Maxi no!" Randy looked down and saw the dog peeing in the water

"Or not." Cody laughed

"He's not the only thing to pee in the water Ran." Randy wrinkled his nose

"Are you telling me that you don't want to go swimming?"

"No. I know you've been in the ocean before. Things live there. They pee."

"But I don't want to think about it." Cody rolled his eyes

"Do you think he'll run away if I take him off the leash?" Randy shrugged

"The beach is only three miles and we've walked about half-way. Worst case scenario is he runs away and we meet him at the end."

"Please don't run away Max." Cody said unhooking the leash. The dog didn't move. "Oh now he's paralyzed."

"Come on." They started walking again and noticed that Max wasn't following them. "So the opposite has happened. He's not moving at all."

"Maybe he's scared." Cody said frowning

"Scared? Of what? Come on Max." Randy whistled and the dog ran to catch up with the men

"Oh, maybe he was confused."

"He is your dog."

"Hey."

**At the Cottage**

John woke up and looked at the clock. He's been asleep for a little over an hour. After stretching, he sat up and walked out to the living area and realized that Randy and Cody were gone. John didn't know what to do with himself. He walked to the fridge and grabbed a drink then headed outside

**Beach**

"My feet are getting tired Ran."

"You almost walked six miles."

"Carry me." Cody said pouting

"I can't."

"Yes you can. Give me a piggyback ride." Randy sighed, slipped his camera in his pocket then stooped down and let Cody climb on his back. "Can you take the leash?"

"Why not? I'm carrying everything else."

"I really appreciate it." Cody said burying his face in the crook of the tall man's neck. Randy walked the three of them back to the house and dumped Cody on the couch once they were inside. He unleashed Max and the dog ran out the open patio doors

"Hey Maxi." John said picking the dog up. "Did you come back by yourself or is your daddy here?" John had his nose licked in response. "Cut it out dog, I'm taken." Max circled around in John's lap and flopped down

"Hey John." Randy said walking up to his chair

"Hi John." Cody said sitting on the lounger next to his

"Hey you two. Where did you go?"

"We went for a walk down the beach. Scoot." Randy said nudging Cody backward and sitting between his legs

"The sand is pink John."

"This is the Pink Sand Resort."

"I thought it was just a name!"

"We should go swimming tomorrow. The water's really warm which is crazy because it's not hot out here."

"Yea, I heard that they have some of the warmest waters."

"I think they do."

"Then we'll go swimming tomorrow." John looked over at Cody. "Are you going to sleep?"

"I'm sleepy. Ran made us walk 20 miles. Look at Max."

"It was not 20 miles you little jerk. It was six and not even a full six for you because I carried you like Jesus in Footprints for the last mile and a half." John and Cody started to laugh

"That was funny; I'll give you that."

"I don't need you to give me anything. I know I'm a witty mofo." Randy said laying back and resting his head in Cody's lap. John looked over and saw Cody start to run his fingers over Randy's freshly shorn head

"How did I end up with the dog in _my_ lap?"

"Unluck of the draw I'd say."

"Shut up Randy."

"What are we doing for dinner?" Cody asked

"I made reservations when I woke up at the Garden Terrace. Dress nice."

"I could really go for some lobster."

"Ooh, me too." Cody added

"You guys are expensive."

"But we're worth it." John smiled

"I agree." The men lounged out on the patio until they had to get ready for dinner. They dressed casually and took a short ride over to the restaurant. Cody beamed when he saw the romantic candlelit table. John saw Randy crack a smile too and he committed the sight to memory since he had a better chance of seeing Bigfoot and the Loch Ness Monster than Randy's teeth. Randy had the lobster he wanted but Cody went with the Mahi Mahi. John had steak which was his usual. They all had a ton of wine

….

"What are you laughing about Cody?" He hiccupped and covered his mouth

"I don't know." Cody slurred letting Max out for a bathroom break. John looked at Randy who was on his second bottle of water and laughed

"What?" Randy asked wiping his mouth with the back of his hand

"You are so drunk." Randy laughed

"I know. I've never been able to handle wine and you know that." John smirked as he started unbuttoning his shirt

"Come on."

"What?" John nodded toward the bedroom. Randy threw the bottle of water in the sink and followed John. It was as if they were magnets the way they were drawn to each other. John kissed Randy's mouth, down his jaw then made his way down the man's neck and was met by fabric. He ripped his shirt open sending a spray of buttons everywhere. John picked him up and they fell on the bed, John's mouth still attached to Randy's neck. Randy moaned as he ran his fingers up and down John's broad back

"I want you now John." John kissed down his body as if he hadn't spoken a word. When he reached the top of Randy's pants he deftly undid the belt, button and zipper. Then he pulled the pants and underwear off in one fell swoop. Randy hoped John would at least take him in his mouth but he didn't. Instead he tenderly kissed his thighs. "Did you hear what I said John?" John looked up at him

"I did. Don't I always give you what you want?" He stood and rid himself of his pants and underwear

"Yes you do."

"Then shut the fuck up. This time is no different." John lazily stroked his cock. "Come here." Randy sat up on the bed and John smirked. "Suck…all of it." Randy opened his mouth and expertly took every inch of John in. He started thrusting his hips slowly giving his lover and chance to adjust. After a minute or two John picked up his pace and started to fuck Randy's mouth. "You like that Randy? Me in your mouth like that?" Randy nodded as he choked on John's cock

"Hey gu, - oh."

"Hands and knees Randy." He assumed the position. John spread his cheeks and went straight in with his tongue. Randy pushed back on John's tongue as he licked. Cody stood there silently, too caught up in the scene to say a word or make a sound. He watched John give Randy's ass a smack before plowing inside

"Oh, fuck my ass John. Yea, just like that baby." John slowed his pace just to tease Randy before pounding him again. Cody wiped his drool and undressed himself. Mainly to relieve the pressure in his pants

"Come here baby." Cody walked over to where John was standing. "Your body's so amazing. I love to see you naked." John could still make Cody blush. He put a hand on either side of John's head then leaned in and kissed him. It was an obscene kiss. Randy could tell by the sound of it. John pulled away from the kiss and the room was filled with his and Randy's grunting

"Oh god John – right there!" Randy was hit with an orgasm so intense that it caused his muscles to spasm and pull John's orgasm from him

"Fuck!" John shouted

"Oh my god." Cody said. "I've never seen either of you cum like that."

"It's the wine." Randy and John said in unison

"So do I just hang out here until morning?" John laughed

"Just give me a minute. I'll take,"

"I want him John."

"Okay."

"Wait a second, I don't know if I like that tone in your voice Ran. What are you going to do to me?"

"Whatever I want. You owe me." Cody gulped. "In fact, you owe me double time for carrying your ass back here earlier."

"Oh boy." Randy smirked

"Come on over. Don't be shy." Cody crawled on the bed

"Don't go all maniacal on him Randy."

"Don't tell me how to fuck John. Cody's not a baby. He can tell me no."

"You heard what I said Randy and I fucking mean it." John's words went in one ear and out the other as Randy kissed Cody's sweet mouth. He brought two fingers to Cody's mouth and he immediately sucked them in making sure to get them nice and wet. Randy moaned as he felt Cody's tongue gliding around his fingers. He pulled them free and captured Cody's mouth again. He stiffened slightly when Randy's fingers breached his opening but relaxed as he pumped his fingers. He spent quite some time stretching Cody

"You ready?"

"I think so."

"You always have the option of telling me no or to stop, okay?"

"Yea."

"Always."

"I know Ran. Go ahead." Cody wasn't completely positive about what Randy was going to do but he knew that he was in for it and he was excited. He'd waited a long time for this. Cody also knew that Randy loved him and if he said no or stop Randy would obey…and if for some reason he didn't, John would kill him

"Oh god." Cody gasped out as Randy pushed his way inside of him. He started off with slow and even strokes but they quickened when Cody started to move his hips

"You okay?"

"Yes." He leaned down to kiss Cody pushing his legs further back in the meantime. John knew what he was doing and was about to stop him when he heard Cody moan loudly. Once Randy had Cody's legs back as far as he wanted, he started to hammer the man under him harder than he ever had before. As hard as he'd always wanted to

"Oh my god Randy!" Randy moved faster. "Randy I, I can't,"

"Randy." John said sternly

"Shut up John. Are you okay baby?" Cody nodded his head rapidly

"Oh god yes. Fuck Randy that is so fucking good."

"Yea?"

"Uh-huh." He pushed even more making Cody whimper. It was somewhere between a whimper of pleasure and one of pain. To ease John's fears Randy checked

"Baby?"

"I'm fine…you're just so deep. I can't believe how deep you are." He reached down and started tugging his cock. "Harder please. I'm so close." _Harder? My pleasure_ Randy thought. He did just that. Cody yelled his name as he came all over himself, Randy and the bed. Randy pulled out and jerked his cock until sticky ribbons flowed and covered the panting man beneath him. John laughed to himself when he came to the realization that just the way he got things from Randy that Cody couldn't give, Cody was now getting things from Randy that John couldn't give him. He was a little jealous but knew that what they all had with each other made the relationship stronger. And no matter what John would always be Cody's first

"You two okay?"

"I'm good. Cody?"

"A-Okay."

"We should move to the other bedroom for the night. This bed is a mess." Cody whined. "What's the matter?"

"I can't move."

"You can't or you don't want to?"

"Option A?"

"Liar. Come on." John said pulling Cody up and into his arms. Cody wrapped his arms around John's neck

"See this Ran? How willing and nice John is about it? No backtalk."

"How about a backhand next time?"

"Well that's not very nice." Cody said pouting. The men showered and climbed into the clean bed then drifted off to sleep

**Two Days Later**

"Aren't we on vacation? Why are we waking up so early?"

"Cody. It's after 9 in the morning. You wake up earlier for work."

"Only because I have to, not because I want to. The kids need me."

"Whatever. My point is that you're up earlier than 9 on a regular basis. Now, when you agreed to go to the cooking class with me I told you that we had to be out of here by 11." Cody sighed

"I did say that."

"Are you going to eat breakfast with us John?"

"Yes. I don't want to get hungry while I'm out there." Randy reached over, picked up the phone and ordered a large breakfast for them

"I'm going to let Max out." Cody said as he crawled over John

"He's doing surprisingly well with this dog John." Randy said hanging up the phone

"I know. I was hoping he didn't make me regret buying it for him."

"And I like the dog. He's got personality." John laughed

"Definitely. I've interacted with him more in the time short time we've had him than I did in the two years I had Bailey."

"Who the hell is Bailey?"

"The dog Ted has."

"Oh yea. Him."

"Him? What did he do to you?"

"Nothing."

"I feel like you don't like Ted for some reason. You won that fight Randy."

"He was rude the first time I met him and first impressions are a bitch."

"Ted? Rude?"

"He accused me of being a slut." John laughed. "That's not funny John. I may have been and I might be a lot of things but a slut isn't one of them."

"I know babe."

"He apologized but that didn't make it better. He's lucky he gave you up so easily because I was going to steal you from him anyway. Ted saved himself the heartache."

"You were going to steal me?"

"Yes. I would have preferred having you to myself but Cody was a bonus. I wanted to bang him when I walked in that café…just because." John laughed

"I heard that Randy." Cody said walking back into the room with Max

"Sorry I'm not sorry."

"Where are you going with that dog?" John asked as Cody sat on the bed

"We're on vacation. Let him on the bed just this once." Cody pushed Max in John's face. "You can't say no to this face."

"Get him out of my face before I toss both of you across this room."

"Ooh, he's aggressive this morning Maxi." John and Randy laughed

"Were you there when Ted called Randy a slut?"

"Yes but he didn't use the word slut. He used the term smuttiness and said that he knows "his type." He also called you Walking Sex."

"All of this happened in a café?"

"Yes."

"And none of you were kicked out?"

"No. It's not like we were yelling."

"Randy calmly told Ted off using his inside voice. You know that creepy voice he uses when he wants to kill you." Cody looked at John. "Okay, you probably don't know that voice."

"I know that voice. He may have used it on me once or twice."

"When?!" Randy questioned

"Before you went away…which was another reason I knew you had to go. I wanted you but I didn't want to be killed in my sleep."

"I've never actually killed anyone you know."

"I don't know anything. Ignorance is bliss."

"You have choked someone to within an inch of his life."

"Damn, only an inch huh? I was going for at least half."

….

"See you later John. Have fun!" Cody said kissing him

"I will baby." John walked out the door but as he was closing it Randy grabbed it and walked out with him

"Be careful John." He said kissing John softly

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know." Randy said shaking his hands. "I have a weird feeling." John kissed him

"I'll be as careful as I can babe. I'm coming back to you guys." Randy sighed and nodded

"I know I'm just being crazy."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you." Randy laughed

"Shut up." John kissed him

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**A Few Hours Later**

"Are we going to wait until John comes back to decide on what we're doing for dinner?" _John should have been back already_ Randy thought

"I don't know Codes. Do you have a particular place in mind?"

"No. I was just curious."

"Well why don't you look through the brochures and stuff to see if there's a place you want to go."

"Are you okay Ran?"

"I'm fine." There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it."

"Who would be knocking on our door?"

"I don't think I want to know." Randy mumbled as he opened the door. He saw two of the resort staff standing there. Looking behind him he saw Cody in his own world playing with Max. Randy stepped outside and shut the door behind him

"Mr. Orton?"

"Where is he? Just tell me he's still alive."

"Mr. Cena is alive. There was a little accident with the boat and he's in Freeport at Rand Memorial Hospital. We have a ferry waiting for you."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Randy opened the door and stepped back inside. How the hell was he going to explain this to Cody? And where was a Klonopin when he needed one?!

"Codes?"

"Huh?"

"I have to go over to Freeport for a minute."

"Why? What's in Freeport?"

"John's over there…at Rand Memorial Hospital." Randy tried mumbling that last part

"What?!"

"There's a ferry waiting to take me over there. I have to go."

"Randy!" Cody wailed

"I know. I know. Be strong Cody, please."

"What should I do?" Cody asked wiping his nose

"Whatever you want. If you want to eat, go eat. If you want to get drunk be sure to drink enough for me." Randy slipped on a lightweight jacket. "I'll call you when I get there and know what's going on, okay?" Cody nodded

"Promise me you will."

"I promise you I will call." He kissed the crying man quickly before heading back out the door

**Rand Memorial Hospital**

Randy arrived at the hospital and was given directions to John's room. John was lying back with his eyes closed but looked toward the door when he heard it open

"Oh hey Ran."

"Don't 'oh hey Ran' me." Randy said quickly crossing the room. He squeezed his slim frame in the bed with John and all but smothered him. "You scared me but I'm glad you're okay otherwise I would have killed you." John laughed. "What happened?"

"The water was calm when we went out and then it got rough. Really rough actually and the water was high, it splashed over the sides of the boat…things were sliding all over the place and one of the coolers, a full one, slid all the way across the boat and dropped onto my foot."

"So it's broken?"

"Yes and sliced open." Randy squeezed John tighter. John returned the squeeze and felt Randy's tears soaking though his shirt. "I'm okay babe."

"I know but that doesn't mean I wasn't scared. I hate feeling scared and helpless John."

"I understand that. I didn't even want you to come up here but they said that I couldn't leave unless someone came. I know Cody would definitely have been the wrong choice. How is he?"

"In tears when I left. I didn't know how to tell him without freaking him out."

"There wasn't a way to tell him without freaking him out. You know he's easily excitable."

"I feel bad for just leaving him."

"He's fine."

"I meant Max. I'm sure Cody's squeezing him half to death." John chuckled

"Look at me Randy."

"No."

"Randy."

"No John."

"I know you're crying so just look at me."

"No you don't. I don't even cry. I didn't come equipped with tear ducts." John sighed

"When the nurse comes back with my discharge papers we can leave." Randy wiped his face and rolled away from John and off the bed

"I'm going to the bathroom."

**An Hour and a half later**

Cody jumped off the couch when he heard the front door of the cottage open

"John!"

"Hey."

"What happened to you?" Cody asked as the tears started to flow for what had to be the twelfth time that night

"Rough waters, a cooler full of fish and my foot."

"A cooler did all of that to your foot?"

"Yep."

"Well I'm glad you're mostly okay. Do you want anything?"

"Food. I haven't had anything since breakfast."

"Okay, I'll order something for you. Ran?"

"Just get me whatever." He said propping John's foot up. "Can you make sure they send a bunch of ice?"

"Yea."

….

"Do you need to me to cut your food for you John?" John laughed at Cody

"No thanks. My hands are working just fine."

"Oh yea."

"Should I pack our stuff before bed?"

"I'll love you ten times more if you did."

"Why are we packing tonight?"

"I'm sorry baby. We have to leave a day early so I can get to my doctor and have him boot my foot."

"It's okay babe. If we have to go home to make sure you're okay then so be it. We're only cutting the trip short by one day and I had so much fun since being here." John smiled

"Good. We can go somewhere else when your summer break starts." Cody nodded

**3 a.m.**

"What are you doing up and out here John?"

"I can't sleep because my foot hurts so badly."

"Where are the pills the doctor gave you?"

"Wherever you left them. I feel like a zombie when I take medicine."

"Don't be an idiot John." Randy went to the kitchen where he left the pills, cut one in half and brought it back along with a bottle of water. "Take half if a whole one is too much genius."

"Good idea." John popped the pill in his mouth and swallowed it down with a sip of water

"I'll be right back." When Randy's back was turned John grimaced in pain. A few moments later Randy came back with three pillows and two blankets. John watched him move around the room silently. He fluffed one pillow then put it down on the couch

"Lay down." John did then watched Randy prop his foot up on an extra pillow. Next he threw one of the blankets over John's body. He placed the last pillow on the coffee table, sat down on the couch placing his feet on the pillow then threw the other blanket over his legs. "Wake me up if you need anything." John smiled

"Okay."

"I know you won't but I'm here."

"I love you Randy."

"I know you do. Try and get some sleep."

**Tampa**

"Are you coming with us to John's appointment?"

"Yes I am. I need to be there for him…you too."

"Well thank you Cody." Randy let Cody help John to the car so he would stop his whining. At the office John's foot was wrapped and placed in a boot that he had to wear for six weeks. After the appointment they stopped for lunch and John noticed that Randy really didn't eat. He just pushed the food around his plate and had a few bites. When they got home Randy disappeared somewhere and Cody said that he was going to take Max for a walk

John: where are you?

Randy: patio upstairs. Do you need anything?

John: I want to talk to you

Randy: call me

John: no. come down here please

Randy: okay

"Yes?"

"What's the matter with you?"

"What?"

"You've been standoffish since yesterday and you haven't eaten. I thought that maybe you didn't want breakfast but you didn't eat lunch either. You just pushed the food around your plate like a kid who doesn't want to eat his vegetables." Randy shrugged. "Don't give me that."

"My anxiety is bothering me that's all."

"Did you take anything for it?"

"No."

"Why? Isn't that what your medication is for?"

"It makes me all spacy and out of it. I need to be alert so if you need anything I can get it."

"Take your medicine Ran. I'll be fine. Cody won't be gone for that long anyway. You know he hates to walk and what the humidity does to his hair."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"If you need anything John just wake me up."

"Give me a kiss and go to sleep." Randy walked over and kissed John

"I'm going to set an alarm."

"Do whatever you want just as long as you sleep."

….

"Where's Ran?"

"Upstairs sleeping."

"He just left you down here by yourself to sleep?"

"I told him to go to sleep. He's not feeling well."

"Oh, aww, poor Ran."

"I know so when he wakes up don't give him a hard time."

"I never give him a hard time John. I never know when he's going to get irritated with me. Is he bi-polar you think?"

"I know he's not bi-polar because they checked while he was in rehab. He's just fiery."

"Fiery is a good word."

"What on Earth happened to you?" Evan asked walking in

"Boating accident."

"Oh my goodness. What happened?" John relayed the story to Evan

"So the only full cooler on the boat landed on your foot?"

"I'm lucky that way."

"It sucks that you guys had to come home a day early but I suppose it could have been a lot worse."

"You're right. I could have gone overboard like flotsam and been lost at sea."

"John!" Cody gasped

"What?"

"I don't want to think about if you had been lost at sea."

"Baby, don't go getting all emotional about something that didn't happen and as far as I'm concerned, wasn't even close to happening."

"It's still scary John."

"How was your trip Evan? Where did you go?"

"Oh, um, Nick, Zack, Justin, me and Kofi went to Puerto Rico. It was cheap but a lot of fun. We actually did a lot of sightseeing."

"How was the water?"

"A little chilly but very blue. We got in anyway…Zack is now sick." John laughed

"That stinks."

"Where's Randy?"

"He wasn't feeling well so I made him go to bed."

"Where's Maxi?"

"Sleeping."

"Boy, you guys are just full of energy and excitement around here."

"Why don't the two of you go out somewhere?"

"What about you John?"

"What about me? For Heaven's sake, I have a broken foot, I'm not cripple."

"What do you want to do Ev?"

"I mean we could go to the movies or something…or up to Q-Zar for old times' sake." Cody jumped off the couch

"Laser tag! Let me go change my shoes." He said running out of the room

"Don't wake Randy!" Cody tiptoed to the closet, kicked off the shoes he was wearing and grabbed a pair of sneakers before running back out of the room

"See ya John." He said sloppily kissing John and running off. John laughed and relaxed on the couch

**A Few Hours Later**

"And just what the hell are you doing in here?" Randy asked walking into the kitchen

"I'm thirsty."

"Where the fuck is Cody?"

"He went out with Evan."

"What?!"

"I sent him. This is the first time I've gotten up since you went to sleep. I can't sit down all day and I've watched everything there is on TV."

"I find that very hard to believe."

"At least it feels that way." Randy sighed and shook his head

"Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"What do you want?"

"Something that can be cooked on the grill. I can't sit in the house any longer."

"I'll do burgers and corn on the cob then. Are you going to sit outside and watch me?"

"Yes so feel free to disrobe."

"John."

"What?"

"There is no way I'm going anywhere near a grill, hot or cold, while I'm naked." John laughed while Randy shook his head. "How are you pain wise?"

"Throbbing from the tip of my toe to somewhere around my dick."

"Um, I don't think that's possible. Do you want one of your Vicodin?"

"No. I just took something. I'll take that before I go to bed so I can sleep."

"Okay. Do you know if Cody and Ev are going to eat before they come back?"

"I do not know. Can you make your potato salad?"

"I'll do whatever you want until you get better. Would you like baked beans too?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Randy: are you eating before you come home?

Cody: depends. Are you cooking for John?

Randy: yea. burgers and corn on the grill, potato salad and baked beans

Cody: Looks like we'll be eating at home

Randy: are you on your way home now?

Cody: yes

Randy: can you stop at the grocery store and get hamburger rolls?

Cody: what kind?

Randy: the ones John likes

Cody: what kind?

Randy rolled his eyes. Why would Cody know that?

Randy: Pepperidge Farm Classic with sesame seeds

Cody: okay. I hope I get the right ones

Randy: I just told you what kind to get

Cody: you know I don't shop

Randy: copy and paste what I said then use Google images

Cody: good idea!

Randy: and if you can't find those get the Pepperidge Farm golden potato buns

Cody: lol – buns is a funny word

Randy closed Cody's message window and opened another

Randy: Pepperidge Farm Classic with sesame seeds or Pepperidge Farm Golden Potato buns

Ev: got it

"You should probably just tell Evan to get whatever it is you need."

"I already have."

"Randy." John called softly. Randy turned to him

"Yea."

"What if something had happened to me?"

"John,"

"No, seriously; I didn't think that much of it when it happened but then Cody brought it up,"

"You know how Cody is."

"I do know how he is but it's very possible that something could happen to me and I don't mean just on a fishing trip."

"What are you saying to me right now John? _What if_ something happens to you? _What if _something happens to me? _What if_ something happens to Cody and Evan on the way home?"

"Stop it. You know what I mean."

"I don't know John. All I can do is hope and pray that nothing happens to any of us. We can't live scared."

"I'm not scared. I plan on living my life the way I had before this took place but I want to make sure you and Cody would be okay if the worse happened." Randy sighed. He really didn't want to talk about this now or ever

"I understand that."

"If I weren't here would you leave Cody?"

"No. I love Cody and you not being around wouldn't make me love him less." John nodded

"Because I know you would get along fine. I'd be worried about him."

"No you wouldn't because you'd be dead."

"You have a point. A morbid one but a point none-the-less." Randy clenched and unclenched his hands to stop them from shaking. So much for one Klonopin a day. "Just promise me that you won't just leave him. Even if things don't work between the two of you can you try to remain friends?"

"I promise you John I won't leave Cody. I promise you I will try my best to foster a relationship with him and I promise you that if it doesn't work I will do everything within my power to remain friends with him."

"Okay." When Evan and Cody came back Randy put the food on the grill and made Cody watch it while he prepared the potato salad inside. Once all was finished, Evan set the table outside and the men ate a peaceful dinner. By the time the kitchen was cleaned Randy was exhausted. After giving John his half of Vicodin and making sure he had enough water and anything else he should need on his bedside table if he woke up, Randy took a long hot shower, popped a Klonopin he didn't really want but had to take if he wanted sleep and slipped into bed

"I am so tired." Cody announced

"Me too now be quiet so I can sleep."

"Okay Ran." Randy fluffed his pillows

"Goodnight John; I love you. I love you too Cody." John and Cody looked at each other. Randy wasn't one to willingly say I love you. They shrugged

"I love you too."

"I love you Ran."

**Next Afternoon**

John: can you come up to the office?

Randy: do you need me to bring anything?

John: no

John had been in the office for a while with some official looking men. Randy jogged up the stairs and walked in

"What's up?"

"Have a seat Mr. Orton." Randy looked at John

"John."

"Sit down Randy."

**TBC**


	14. 14

**A/N: I mention Cody's facial hair in this chapter; I just want to make it clear that I mean the faint little mustache he had when he was first injured. Not that God awful smarmy, greasy used car salesman one he insists on wearing now. Thank you, carry on : )**

**Next Afternoon**

John: can you come up to the office?

Randy: do you need me to bring anything?

John: no

John had been in the office for a while with some official looking men. Randy jogged up the stairs and walked in

"What's up?"

"Have a seat Mr. Orton." Randy looked at John

"John."

"Sit down Randy." Randy took a seat in the chair offered to him

"What's going on?"

"Randy, this is Ralph Thomas, my estate and probate lawyer,"

"John,"

"Just hear me out. That's Ralph and this here is Anthony Brennan, my attorney. As you know, I've been thinking and no matter what you say after I finish I know that what I'm doing is for the best. I have parents but you and Cody are my family and in the event something should happen to me I want to know that the two of you will be taken care of…the way I would take care of you if I were still living. I want you to look over these papers and then sign them." Mr. Thomas handed Randy a small stack of papers. He read over them and when he finished Randy looked up at John

"You're making me beneficiary of your estate?"

"I have to. Between you and Cody you're the most responsible."

"I get that but,"

"No buts…Cody will be taken care of."

"I read that part."

"So what's the problem?"

"There's no problem. I guess…I don't know…I guess reading this here in black and white makes it real and official."

"Well you'd have to sign it for it to be real and official."

"Are you sure this is what you want John?"

"Yes. I am of sound mind."

"Okay." Mr. Thomas leaned over and flipped some pages

"I need you to initial here, here, here and then sign here." Randy initialed three times then signed the document

"Is that all?"

"Yes sir." Randy exhaled

"Now don't go trying to kill me for my stuff." Randy laughed

"I would never because I'd rather have you…besides, then I'd be forced to live with Cody by myself way sooner than I need to."

….

"Hey Cody." Phil said walking up behind him

"Ouch!" Cody cried as he hit his head on the roof of his car. Phil laughed and rubbed his head when he stepped out

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay. How was your break?"

"Great. It was nice being back in The Windy City. How was yours?"

"Awesome. We had to come back a day early due to an unforeseen accident but honestly that didn't put a damper on the trip itself."

"Cool. Where did you end up going?"

"Oh, um, the Bahamas…Pink Sands resort." Cody bent down to pick up a tote on the ground when Phil stopped him

"Lift with your legs, not your back. Let me get that for you." Cody smiled and stepped back allowing Phil to lift the boxes

"Can you put them back here?" He asked popping the trunk on his car. Phil deposited the boxes and rearranged them

"What's this stuff for?"

"End of the year project. I have to put a bunch of packets together."

"Looks like you have your work cut out for you because those were pretty heavy." Cody laughed

"I know." Phil just stood there staring at him. "Is there something on my face?"

"Yea," Phil stepped closer. "Right here." He leaned in and kissed Cody softly. Cody backed away

"Phil, I," Phil kissed him again only this time Cody kissed back. He allowed Phil to slip his tongue inside his mouth. Cody had never kissed anyone besides John and Randy. _John and Randy! _"I can't do this!" Cody said harshly

"Why?" Phil asked leaning in again

"I can't. I live with someone…people. I'm sorry." Cody slammed the trunk shut, hopped in his car and locked himself inside. Phil calmly walked over and tapped on the glass. Cody started his car and put the window down

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Cody shook his head

"I know." Phil laughed

"Can you blame me though? You're gorgeous." Cody frowned

"That gets me in trouble."

"No worries okay? I don't know who you live with so I'm not telling."

"Okay."

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Cody put his window back up and pulled his phone out

Cody: : (

Evy: what's the matter?

Cody: can you meet me at the park?

Evy: what's wrong Cody?

Cody: just meet me okay?

Evy: I'll be there in 10

It took Cody a little longer to get to the park but when he did he spotted Evan sitting on one of the benches facing the swing sets

"Cody?" He said looking up. "Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"I kissed someone else!" Cody blurted out

"You what?! When? Where?!"

"At school. Phil helped me put some stuff in my car then he kissed me."

"But you pulled away right? That's not so bad."

"I did but he leaned in and kissed me again and I kissed back. I felt his tongue…his tongue was in my mouth!"

"Oh my god. Cody." Evan wrapped his arms around Cody and just let him sob all over his shirt

"What am I going to do? John's going to be so mad and Randy will kill me."

"Why do you have to tell them?"

"Because I feel like absolute shit and you know I can't lie. Randy notices everything and if they ask me I'll have to tell. Oh my god…how could I be so stupid?"

"Can I ask why you did it?"

"I don't know. I'd never kissed anyone other than John until Randy came…I think maybe I've wanted to kiss someone other than them. I don't know Ev."

"Do you want to tell them because you want to or are you going to tell them because you feel like you won't be able to keep it to yourself?"

"I'm telling because I owe it to them to tell. They've both been good to me. It wasn't right." Evan nodded

"Do you want me to be there when you tell or would you prefer to do it alone?"

"Can you be there?"

"Sure. You going home now?"

"No. I'm going to stay out here for a while."

"Do you want me to stay?" Cody shook his head

"I want to be alone right now." Evan hugged Cody again before leaving the park

**Hours Later**

Evan jumped when he heard the garage door open and close. He'd barely been able to act normal around John and Randy

"Hey baby. You're home late." John said as Cody walked into the kitchen

"Yea."

"What's the matter Codes? Did Steph do something?" Cody shook his head

"No. I, um, I have to tell you guys something." He wiped his eyes

"Codes?" Randy wiped his hands on a dish towel and wrapped an arm around the smaller man

"I kissed someone else." Randy dropped his arm and his jaw

"What?!" John yelled. Evan stood and walked over to Cody, gently rubbing his back. "When?!"

"Today after school. One of the other teachers kissed me and I pulled away but he leaned in and kissed me again and I kissed him back."

"With your tongue?" Randy asked

"The second time yea."

"Get out!" John jumped out of his seat. "Ah fuck! My foot!"

"Sit down John." Randy said walking over to him. John leaned against the table

"Out Cody! Get the fuck out!"

"What about Max?"

"No, the dog stays. You out!"

"But where,"

"Are you deaf? Is there something about get out that you don't understand?"

"John,"

"Come on Cody." Randy said turning him around. The two men walked upstairs to the bedroom. Cody slumped on the bed while Randy went to the closet and started packing for him. After he'd packed a bag for his work clothes and a bag full of regular clothes he brought them out into the bedroom. "Where am I supposed to go?"

"Here." Randy said handing Cody a key. "Do you know where the Bristol Place at Tampa Palms apartments is?"

"Yea."

"Apartment B22. It's mine."

"Why do you still have your apartment?"

"I can be flighty." Randy said tossing Cody's toiletries in a bag

"I'm sorry Ran." Randy zipped the bag then sat down

"Why did you do it?"

"I don't know. I'd never kissed anyone other than you and John. I think subconsciously I wanted to but I wish I didn't."

"I know. Just stay over there…everything is still on and working but there's no food or anything like that. Get yourself something to eat on the way over."

"I'm not hungry."

"Get something anyway. You might want to pity eat. I'll do some grocery shopping tomorrow and stock everything for you." Cody nodded. "Do you have money?"

"I have a little."

"A little? Where's all the money John's been giving you?"

"I spent it." Randy sighed

"Text me your account number when you get a chance and I'll put money in there. Try to budget it." Cody started to cry again. "What?"

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Because I love you and I know in my heart you weren't trying to hurt either of us. I know that things happen and so does John but he's hurting pretty badly right now. Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't have a choice." Cody hiccupped. "I haven't been away from John for years Randy." Randy wrapped his arms around Cody and he snuggled closer

"I'll do everything I can to get you back here as quickly as possible."

"Okay."

"Don't text him all day either…it'll only hurt worse when he doesn't respond. I'll come over and keep the place clean but that doesn't in anyway mean that you can leave the place a mess."

"Okay." Evan walked into the room

"I hate to do this but John just yelled at me…he wants you to go now Cody." Cody nodded. "Is this your stuff?"

"Yea." Evan picked up the bags while Randy and Cody stood

"I'm just going to take it outside."

"We'll be down a minute Ev."

"Okay."

"I love you Ran."

"I love you too. I'm not leaving you alone during this."

"Thank you."

"Don't use the stove." Cody laughed. "Just let me handle everything. I'll cook for you." Cody nodded and hugged Randy tighter

"What if he takes my car or closes my account?"

"He won't. Come on." Randy walked Cody out of the house and to his car where Evan was standing. "He still loves you Codes. We all do." Cody nodded, got into his car and drove off

"He told me earlier." Randy looked down at Evan

"What?"

"He sent me a text and told me to meet him at the park. He told me about kissing that guy."

"Oh. Did you tell him to tell John?"

"No. I asked him what he was going to do and he said that he had to tell."

"He has no poker face."

"Exactly…but he also loves you guys so much and he said that it just wasn't right." Randy scrubbed his face with his hands

"Cody…of all people."

"What are you going to do?"

"Try my best to convince John to not be mad and let Cody come back. He still loves him he's just handling it how John does."

"Well if you need me to help in any way I'm here. I can't live here and have Cody live somewhere else."

"Thanks…I'll get John to apologize for yelling at you too."

"It's no big deal. Where is he going?"

"To my apartment."

"You still have it?"

"Yes. I always have an out."

"That's not surprising."

"It's smart. You should probably go up to your room or somewhere, just not the kitchen."

"Don't worry, I have no desire to be anywhere near John right now." The men walked back into the house but went their separate ways

"Is he gone?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"You don't think you overreacted?"

"No. I've done everything for him and all I wanted in return was faithfulness."

"He kissed one guy, one time and he instantly regretted it." John eyed Randy

"I don't want to hear your defense right now counsel."

"I'm just saying John. You didn't hear him out then you just made him leave. Where did you expect him to go?"

"I don't care."

"Yes you do."

"Randy, I'm going to give you some options right now and they are as follows: shut the hell up and get me a shot of something, get the hell away from me or shut the hell up, get me a shot and get the hell away from me."

"Don't be rude because I'll step right on that fucking foot of yours. I'll step on both of them…and I'm only getting you one shot because I don't want you drinking and taking that Vicodin."

"Whatever."

"Did you hear me when I said don't be rude?

"I'm sorry." Randy handed John a glass

"That's a little more than a shot so sip it because that's all you're getting." John sat there nursing his drink as Randy continued to prepare dinner. Randy was cleaning tomatoes in the prep sink when John spoke up

"Don't you love Cody?"

"What?"

"Don't you love Cody?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you hurt? You're just going on as usual like nothing's happened."

"I'm hurt in a way…just because he kissed someone else but I'm not that hurt. He didn't go out looking to kiss another person. As for me going on as normal, what do you want me to do? You kicked him out so you solved the problem right?" John sighed

"Are you going to give me shit now?"

"If you recall, I wasn't saying anything. You asked me a question and I just answered you. I'm sorry you don't like my answer."

"So I guess the answer is yes, you're going to give me shit." Randy rolled his eyes

"If you did in fact yell at Evan like he said then you owe him and apology."

"I'll do it later." After it was finished Randy made a plate for Evan and took it upstairs while he and John ate quietly in the kitchen

**Next Day**

"Ran?"

"Yea?"

"Antonio is on his way to pick me up and I'm going over to the office for a few hours."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Will you be alright?"

"I should be fine. I've gotten the hang of these crutches and the building has an elevator." Randy nodded

"There's a bottle of acetaminophen in the medicine cabinet take it with you in case your foot starts to bother you."

"Okay."

"I'll run up and grab it."

"Thanks." Randy retrieved the bottle and brought it back down to John

"How long will you be there?"

"A few hours like I said." Randy nodded

"Okay."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Alright." John's assistant picked him up and after he was gone Randy quickly folded the rest of the laundry then left the house for the grocery store. He bought enough to stock the refrigerator and cabinets. He drove over to his old apartment; let himself in then after unpacking the groceries and throwing a roast and vegetables into a slow cooker he set about cleaning the place from top to bottom. Randy stripped the bed and washed the sheets and while they were in the machine he unpacked Cody's bags and hung the clothes in the closet then put the suitcases underneath the bed. He checked the roast and left Cody instructions on what do to when he got home. He also said a little prayer. It seemed simple but he thought cooking bacon and eggs was simple too and Cody proved he couldn't handle that. Before leaving he left an envelope of cash for Cody under his pillow with strict instructions telling him to deposit and use the money wisely. He beat John home and started on dinner

"Hey Randy."

"Oh, hi Ev. How was work?" Evan shrugged

"I felt a little out of it. I tried my best to make things seem normal but it's weird with Cody not being here."

"I know."

"Have you talked to him?"

"No. I went over there today cleaned, started dinner for him and left some money."

"Money? I thought John was giving him money. Where's that?" Randy shook his head

"He said that he had a little because he spent the rest."

"He spent it? On what?"

"I didn't ask."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How come it was okay for us to do what we did but not for Cody to kiss someone? I mean John went ape shit." Randy laughed

"Because I had John's permission. It works like this Evan, we play by his rules. John's incredible…he's nice, very polite, giving, nurturing…all of the things you want in a partner but he's very dominant and wants things his way. Cody kissing someone else was not his plan and he didn't make it so. That doesn't work for him."

"Why was it okay for us?"

"He knew it would make me happy. Aside from his Alpha male personality he really just wants the two of us to be happy."

"But kissing that guy didn't make Cody happy."

"…so what was the point?"

"Ooh…I see. Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"I wouldn't have been here for all this time if I wasn't. I knew who John was before I moved in. Hell, I knew who John was before I knew about Cody…finding out that I wasn't the only one wasn't a surprise actually."

"So all John was guilty of was wanting to spread joy to the world?" Randy laughed

"No, he was guilty of being a cheating asshole…but I wasn't surprised."

"What made you stay?"

"Love is a many splendored thing Evan and it makes you stupid but I can honestly say that I haven't regretted a moment. Not even when I thought I'd be sent to prison for second degree murder."

"This is essentially an ego thing with John."

"Essentially. Don't you remember when Cody gave that sloppy lap dance?" Evan laughed

"You didn't even see it. There was nothing sloppy about it."

"I was joking. Cody's been in my lap enough times working his hips for me to know that there's nothing sloppy about him."

"Are you allowed to go see him?"

"I don't know that's why I snuck over there today. I'm going to tread lightly for a while. I hope John doesn't except me to cut ties with him because I can't just do that." Evan smiled. "What?"

"You're so cute when you're all in love."

"Easy Doorbell."

"Well you are,"

"He is what?" John asked making his way into the kitchen

"A jackass."

"Randy denied being a jackass?"

"It was a lame attempt but yea." Randy smirked at Evan's ability to lie so well. He'd never understand how he and Cody were friends. He laughed to himself as his phone vibrated

Cody: thanks for cleaning and making me dinner

Randy: you have lunch for the next two days in the fridge. I'll try to come over again Thursday and make your lunch for Friday

Cody: that's okay. I'm not eating anyway

Randy: Codes – you have to eat

Cody: I don't have an appetite. Also we're having pizza on Friday so I'd eat that anyhow

Randy: okay. How are you?

Cody: gutted. I miss you guys and Maxi

Randy: John's friends are coming over on Saturday since they heard about his foot. They plan on grilling and whatnot…I'll come over and bring Max. I might put a leash on Ev and bring him too

Cody: lol. I'm sure you want to put a leash on him anyway

Randy: now that you mention it

Cody: he's got Nick. Hands off

Randy: fine

Cody: you pack a mean bag but could you bring me more clothes? I don't have any sweatpants or t-shirts

Randy: shit. Sorry. I can bring you some

Cody: don't apologize. You packed in about three minutes and I have 25 complete outfits. Don't even think about going back to girls – you're definitely gay

Randy: aha! John's sitting here watching me. I have you go. Check under your pillow

Cody: : ( okay. Love you

Randy: love you too

Randy slipped the phone back in his pocket and was met with John's angry eyes when he looked up. He ignored it

"Do I need to do anything for your party on Saturday?"

"It's not a party. My friends are just coming over."

"Shall I call it a gathering then?"

"That's more accurate."

"Whatever. Do I have to do anything?"

"Won't you be here?"

"No. I can prep the food for you and then carry on with the rest of my day."

"Where are you going?"

"Does it matter? Your friends are coming over so I don't need to be here. Just tell me what it is I need to do so I can do it."

"You don't want to be around my friends?"

"Not really, no."

"Why?"

"I don't like some of them that's why…and even if I did it's my prerogative on whether or not I want to be here. I'm already shopping and prepping the food, do you need me here to act as a waitress too?"

"Which friends don't you like and why?" Randy sighed. Evan felt uncomfortable but couldn't turn away

"Since you want to go there – I don't like Adam because his face scares me and he's slapped my ass on more than one occasion and I don't like Sheamus because out of all your friends he hugs me…twenty minutes at a time and calls me sweetheart." Evan's jaw dropped

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"Because they're your stupid friends and I know that you like them. I don't have to because they are _not_ my friends. I can make myself scarce."

"But you know I don't like people touching you guys," John thought for a moment. "You." _You still don't want anyone touching Cody either_ Evan thought

"This is why I didn't tell you. You guys have been friends for years and I don't want to ruin that. I will not be here for your gathering. Do you understand that?" John looked around. Evan looked too

"Are you talking to me?"

"Yes."

"No you're not." Randy rolled his eyes. John without Cody was a bitch to deal with and it's only been 24 hours

"Whatever John. I won't be here and that's the bottom line because I've said so." Evan was exhausted after that exchange

**Later**

"Ran!" Randy stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel

"Why are you yelling for me when I'm right here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you heard me."

"I heard you. What do you want?"

"I need another favor from you."

"Okay."

"Come here," Randy started toward the bed. "Leave the towel."

"What about your foot John?"

"I don't care about my foot right now. I haven't gotten laid in days and that's just unheard of. You can undress me then ride me…it'll be sexy." Randy laughed

"Is that how you envisioned it in your head?"

"Yep." John patted his lap. "Come on." Randy walked over to the bed, ripped the sheets back then pulled John's underwear off. He was careful near John's foot. "Are you going to take the towel off?"

"No. You know what's under it." He smirked before he dipped his head down and took John into his mouth. John was happy the headboard was padded leather as his head fell back hitting it. He let his hand roam all over the back of Randy's head as he feasted on his cock. Randy sucked to the tip then down to the base and all the way to John's balls and alternated between sucking and licking them, growing harder under the towel as he listened to John's moans. "Baby." He looked up

"Yes?"

"I want to be inside you already." Randy straddled John's lap. "Are you going to take the towel off now?"

"Nope…the same stuff's under it." John laughed as he guided his dick toward Randy's opening

"Do you need lube?"

"I don't think so." John was careful not to push quickly since it had been a few days. Randy hissed as John entered him slowly. "Oh my god."

"Do I need to stop?"

"Nope." Randy started to move his hips slowly, stretching himself as he did so. "You're so big John." John smirked as he met Randy's hips with his thrusts. "I saw that. You and your ego John."

"It's huge, I know. I can't help it." He said thrusting harder. He moved his hands around to Randy's ass so he could spread his cheeks in an effort to get deeper

"Oh fuck! Right there John." Randy started to bounce up and down as John kept moving his hips

"Do you like that Randy?"

"Yes."

"Do you like riding me like this?"

"Yes John!"

"Do you want to cum?" Randy nodded his head

"Mmhm." John's hand disappeared underneath the towel, wrapped around Randy's cock and began jerking it quickly. "Shit…faster John please." John's hand slowed and Randy's eyes flew open. "Lo necesito tan malo John, por favor!"

"Fuck." John exclaimed. His hand moved faster until Randy's body stiffened and he felt his stomach covered in what the towel didn't catch. He kissed whatever parts of Randy he could reach when he slumped forward

"Yea, days is definitely too long." John laughed

**Saturday**

Randy got up that morning and went shopping for the things that John and his friends would need later. He came home and prepped the food then put it away in the refrigerator

"Did you get the steak?"

"Yes. I even got an impromptu lesson on marbling and cuts of meat from the butcher. If it's not good then blame him."

"Noted. I'm jumping in the shower now; the guys should be over soon."

"Okay." John went to the bathroom and when Randy heard the shower start he hastily packed a bag of t-shirts and sweatpants for Cody. He went down to his car and threw the clothes along with toys and food for Max in the trunk and made it back upstairs in time to throw some clothes on the bed for John to wear and catch his breath

"You look flushed." John said emerging from the bathroom

"Do I?"

"Yes, that's why I said you look flushed." Randy shrugged

"I'm not sure why that is."

"Huh. Can you rewrap my foot?"

"Yea." Randy sat on the floor near John's feet and ignored the laugh he heard escape John's mouth. "You're enjoying me being down here way too much."

"That's not even possible." Randy wrapped the foot and took John's hand as he extended it to help him up. Before he knew it John pulled at his arm which sent him toppling onto the man

"Why John,"

"Shut up and kiss me." He leaned down and let his lips lightly brush against John's

"Cena!"

"If we ignore them they'll leave." Randy rolled off John and sat up

"That's rude. Get up…and pull your shirt down to cover that." John looked down

"No, I'm wearing it proudly."

"Well make sure you distribute your weight evenly. I wouldn't want that to weigh you down in front and make you fall over on your crutches." John laughed

"You are so funny." John made his way downstairs while Randy stayed and changed his clothes. He stopped at Evan's door on his way downstairs

"Come in!"

"Hey." Randy said opening the door

"Hey. Are you going to see Cody now?"

"Yea. You coming over today?"

"Uh-uh. I was over there for the last two days after work. I'll let the two of you have some time together." Randy nodded

"I guess I'll see you later then."

"Later." Randy groaned when he got to the kitchen and saw John's friends. Adam winked. Randy swallowed the vomit that rushed back into his mouth

"Hey guys. I'm leaving John."

"Already?" Randy eyed him

"Yes. You're fully stocked on beer and all the food is in the fridge. Call me if you need or can't find anything."

"Okay." The two men kissed each other. "Where are you going again?"

"Out." Randy said leaving the kitchen

"Did he cut his hair lower?" Adam asked. John looked at him

"He did…surprised you noticed."

"Um," Adam laughed. "Yea, I'm observant I guess." Randy went to his car and drove over to his old apartment. Once there he let himself inside. He let Max out of his carrier while he surveyed the damage Cody had done in the kitchen. Sighing, he opened the dishwasher and loaded it with the dirty dishes Cody had piled in the sink. After the kitchen was clean Randy went down the hall to the bedroom

"What are you still doing in bed? It's almost 2."

"This is where I've been spending my time lately."

"Why not go out with your friends or something? You don't have to be home with John now." Randy lay on the bed

"I wanted to be at home with you and John."

"Well laying here isn't helping."

"Neither is going out with my friends. Where's Maxi?"

"At the foot of the bed." Cody's eyes popped open as he sat up

"Maxi!" The dog hopped toward Cody getting tangled and falling over in the sheets along the way. Cody picked him up and kissed the top of his head

"The dog gets a kiss before I do."

"I'm sorry Ran." Cody leaned down and kissed him. "I can't believe John made me leave him." Randy shrugged. "How is he?"

"Annoying. Do you have facial hair?" Cody rubbed his thin and barely there mustache

"Yea. Do you like it?"

"I do actually. Makes you look like less of a twink." Cody sighed

"I never thought I'd miss your rude comments." Randy smirked

"Is that all you missed?" Cody put Max down on the floor and straddled Randy's waist. The little dog fled the room

"No that's not all I missed."

"My cooking?"

"You cooked for me remember?" Cody asked biting at Randy's bottom lip

"That's right I did, didn't I?"

"Mmhm." Randy slipped his fingers through Cody's hair as the smaller man slipped his tongue into his mouth. Cody's hand made its way to the waist of Randy's shorts and undid the belt, button and zipper. Randy moaned when the hand slid inside and gripped his semi-hard cock

"Let me see you Codes." Cody sat up and wiggled out of his little grey briefs while Randy rid himself of his clothing. "Lie down." He positioned himself in the middle of the bed and watched as Randy moved to the end and pushed his legs up. He looked up

"What?"

"Your balls look incredibly smooth." Cody laughed

"Evan and I got waxed the other day."

"Seriously?" Cody nodded and Randy spread his cheeks. "Oh, seriously." He said to himself. Cody gasped when he felt the warm tongue lick around his pucker

"I definitely missed that." Randy smirked as he buried his face deep between the perfect cheeks. He sucked and licked then added a finger when he felt Cody pushing down and silently asking for more. Randy slowed his fingers once Cody started whimpering. He wanted to make this last. "Now Randy." He looked up and saw the longing in Cody's bright eyes. _So much for making it last_ he thought as he wiped his mouth and stroked his cock. "I want it hard baby."

"Tell me how hard."

"As hard as you want to give it."

"Turn over." Cody did so and Randy gave his ass a slap. "Lay flat." Cody followed those directions as well. Randy spread the cheeks again and slowly pushed inside

"Shit."

"Let me know if it's too much okay?" Cody nodded and Randy started to gently rock his hips pushing deeper with each thrust. Soon they found a rhythm and were rocking the bed. The room was filled with grunts and groans and expletives, mostly from Cody. Randy wanted to stay inside Cody all day but that wouldn't be the case

"Oh, you feel so good buried deep in my ass Randy." Randy squeezed his eyes shut tight as he tried to block out what was being said. Is this what him speaking Spanish did to John? Most likely. "Harder Randy, please." Randy let his hips take over and they pounded the man under him. "Oh my fucking," Cody buried his face in the pillows as Randy continued with his onslaught

"Fuck!" He yelled out as he filled Cody. The younger man tuned over and tugged at his cock. He beckoned Randy over with his other hand. As he moved to take him into his mouth Cody arched off the bed and came all over Randy's face. When he caught his breath he looked down and laughed

"Less like a twink, huh?"

"Asshole. Are you going to leave me like this?"

"Uh-huh. I think it looks good on you." Randy lunged and Cody screamed. "Okay! I'm sorry." He said grabbing a shirt and cleaning Randy's face. "Thanks for the money Ran. I'm keeping track of the money you've given me so I can pay you back some day." Cody said curling into Randy's arms

"Don't worry about it." He said kissing the top of Cody's head

"Ran?"

"Yes?"

"Can you go again?" Randy looked down at him in shock

"Right now?!"

"Yea, well like 10 minutes."

"I can go again if you want to go again…whatever you want."

"Okay. Be ready." Randy laughed

"I think you need to be ready." Cody placed a soft kiss on Randy's chest

"I'm pretty sure I can handle it. I'm still sore after but the way it feels while we're doing it totally outweighs that. I'm still not into that freaky stuff though."

"And that's fine because you never have to be."

"Okay…but let's not say never okay?" Randy smiled

"Of course not. I'm a never say never type of guy."

**Square One Burgers**

"Are you sure you want to eat here?"

"Yes. I haven't had an appetite all week and now that I do I'm craving a burger."

"So I worked up your appetite?"

"Apparently." Cody said from behind a menu. Randy sat there and watched Cody scarf down an Angus cheeseburger, onion rings and a caramel milkshake. He even snuck a French fry or two off Randy's plate. He topped off the meal with a piece of red velvet cheesecake and Randy could have sworn Cody growled at him when he attempted to get a piece with his fork

"Ran?" Cody said taking a break

"Yes?"

"Has John said anything about me?" Randy cringed

"No." Cody dropped his fork and pushed the plate away

"You can have some if you want…eat the rest of it."

"Codes,"

"I'm fine Randy."

"No you're not and not being okay is okay. He hasn't forgotten about you."

"But he's trying."

"He might be but it's not going to happen. John loves you so much Cody or else he wouldn't feel the way he does. John just can't talk to you about it right now because his ego won't let him. Haven't you learned that about him? He did the same thing that time you got drunk and danced on that guy."

"I know but that doesn't make it hurt any less." Randy nodded

"I get it and Cody I'm so sorry you're going through it alone." He saw the tears well in Cody's eyes. "Here." He said handing him his keys. "Go out to the car and I'll take care of the bill." Cody took the keys and slid out of the booth. When they got back to the apartment the two men took Max for a walk since he was such a good boy and didn't use the bathroom inside while they were gone

**Later**

John: are you coming back home any time soon?

Randy looked down and saw Cody curled against him asleep

Randy: no. I'll see you tomorrow

John: excuse me?

Randy: You asked if I was coming home anytime soon and I'm telling you no. I'll see you tomorrow

John: Randy

Randy: what? Are you okay?

John: I'm fine except for the fact you're making me sleep alone…and I have no idea where you are

Randy: I'm sure you have an idea

John: my friends might be here tomorrow. Goodnight

Randy ignored John's last text and put his phone away. Carefully he moved Cody then left the couch and headed to the washer and dryer to switch Cody's clothes over. A little while later he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist

"Don't you have to go home soon?"

"No. I told John that I wasn't coming home until tomorrow." Randy felt Cody's grip tighten and his head on his back

"Thank you."

"Sure. I'll make you breakfast in the morning and your lunch for Monday. Do you want me to pick you up for lunch Tuesday?" He felt Cody nod against his back. "Okay."

"You know," Cody said slipping his hands under Randy's shirt. "You being all nice like this makes me want you so bad." Randy laughed

"Is that what I feel? Your want?" Cody rutted against him

"Yep. Can you finish with the clothes tomorrow?"

"I suppose." Randy said turning around and kissing Cody. They undressed quickly and Randy bent Cody over the bed. "Can I?"

"Please."

"Please what?" Randy asked slapping his cock against Cody's ass

"Please fuck my ass Randy." He said wiggling it. Randy gripped the set of hips in front of him and plowed inside. "Hard baby." Randy couldn't deny Cody

**Next Morning**

Cody woke up and sniffed the air. Apple cinnamon pancakes. He missed the smell of Randy's cooking

"Codes!" He put on a pair of underwear, brushed his teeth quickly and went to the kitchen

"Good morning."

"Morning." Randy said kissing him. "You have to eat before it gets cold." Cody sat down at the table

"Is this strawberry milk?!"

"Yes. I bought it yesterday when I brought you more groceries."

"You mean when you brought yourself more groceries."

"Well yea…eat your food." Cody sipped his milk as he smothered the pancakes in syrup. He always did and Randy wondered if he could even taste the pancake underneath. He unloaded the dishwasher in between bites of pancakes that Cody insisted on feeding to him. "Can you at least rinse your dishes and put them in here instead of the sink?"

"Yea, I can do that."

"Thank you Your Highness." Cody smiled

**Later**

Cody and Randy lay in the bed panting when the doorbell rang. Cody groaned

"I'll get it." Randy said getting up. He checked the peephole and saw Evan standing there with Nick. "Hey." The two men looked at him

"Did we interrupt?"

"Nope…just finished actually. I'm glad you guys are here because I have to go soon and I feel like shit for leaving him."

"Well I'm sure you've left him with a nice parting gift." Nick said

"I give all year-round." Randy said on his way back to the bedroom. "Codes?"

"Yea?"

"You have to get up and shower. Evan and Nick are here."

"I don't wanna. I'm tired." Cody whined

"Then we should have stopped the second time."

"I have to get it when I can."

"Come get in the shower with me."

….

"Call me if you need anything."

"What if I just want you to come over and cuddle?"

"That might take some maneuvering and a little white lie but I would absolutely try to come over and cuddle with you." Cody pouted. "Don't start."

"I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you Tuesday for lunch."

"Okay." Randy picked up Max's carrier

"See you later." Randy left the apartment and headed back home. He dreaded going home and not only facing John but having his friends there as well. Luckily, when he pulled up to the house the only car outside was Evan's. He parked in the garage and went inside. After letting Max out of the carrier Randy went upstairs and changed into a fresh pair of clothes. John was nowhere in sight but his cars were in the garage. Randy thought about sending him a text until he opened the sliding door to let Max out and saw John sitting on the patio

"Long time no see." John said turning to Randy

"You just saw me yesterday but I can understand you missing me. I'm sure my short absence felt like an eternity."

"Don't be a smartass Randy. I'm pissed." Randy slipped into John's lap

"Pissed about what baby?"

"You know what Randy." John said wrapping his arms around Randy's waist

"Can I be honest with you John?"

"You can always be honest with me."

"You're being a real fucking dick about this whole thing and you're letting your enormous ego get the best of you AND you're driving me crazy. You love Cody. I know you do and you're just being unfair. He kissed someone else and came right home to tell us. What's the problem?"

"He kissed someone else."

"Without your say-so?"

"Yea. You know how I am Randy and he should too. That shit doesn't fly with me and it never will."

"So why are you being a dick to me?"

"Am I being a dick to you?"

"Yes and you know you are. Like when I told you I wasn't coming home last night…you knew where I was."

"I had an idea of who you were with but I didn't know where you were…so where were you?"

"With Cody."

"Where Randy?"

"At my old apartment." John looked at him

"Your old apartment? You're still paying for that?"

"Yes and it's a good thing or else Cody wouldn't have had anywhere to go."

"Well it's a good thing you did keep it as I wouldn't want him to be homeless." Randy wanted to punch John in the throat

"Since I'm being honest with you I'm going to give you another reason you're being a fucking asshole: you made him leave and haven't talked to him since. He has no closure John and you're controlling him right now. You know that until you talk to him and say yes we're going to be together or no we're not, he's not going to be with anyone else." Randy shrugged John's arms off him and stood up. "You're way controlling which I figured out a long time ago but now it's really pissing me the fuck off! What did Cody do that was that bad John?! Nothing and you're punishing him like he's a child and stringing him along. Because you want to control everything! Because you want him to feel like shit because you feel like shit! You're sick."

"Shut up Randy!"

"No. You know that,"

"I said shut up! You're lucky my foot's all fucked up because I'd like to kick your ass right now."

"I wish your foot wasn't fucked up so you could attempt to kick my ass. Let him go or get the fuck over yourself and let him come back." Randy picked up Max, which would have been a hilarious sight had he not been so mad, and went in the house

**Two Months Later: June**

Randy was exhausted. For the last two months he'd been splitting his time between John and Cody. He'd been meaning to ask John how he juggled three people at once. Randy was still harboring anger with John for not clearly defining what his relationship was with Cody. John was harboring anger with Randy for not siding with him 100% and not seeing Cody but they tried their best to not let that get in the way of their relationship

"Ran!"

"In the laundry room!" John walked into the room and goosed Randy as he leaned over into the dryer. "Damn it John. I could have hit my head. This room is barely big enough for me as it is." He said kissing John

"I'm not having this room renovated." Randy laughed

"That's not what I meant…and I'd ask you to make the garage bigger so I could have another car before I even suggest making this place bigger."

"Do you want another car?"

"No. I don't need another car."

"That's not what I asked you."

"I don't want another car."

"Okay. Um, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm not entirely sure. It's Cody's birthday so I was going to hang out with him since you'll be at work."

"Oh yea." Randy mentally rolled his eyes. John never forgot important dates like birthdays

"Did you want to do something?"

"I did but go ahead and hang out with him." _What a _terrible liar Randy thought

**Next Day: June 30****th**

"Hey Codes." Randy said as Cody opened the door

"Hi." Cody said smiling

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you." He said taking Max and a bag from Randy. "Can I open it now?"

"Isn't this normally where I would get a kiss?" Cody puckered his lips as Randy leaned down to kiss him

"Again please." Randy kissed him once more

"Now you can open it." Cody nearly tore the bag apart

"Ran…you always pick the most perfect things."

"Thanks I guess." Cody hugged him tightly

"How are we going to get there?"

"We'll have to fly of course. We can make a weekend of it." Cody smiled. "Have you ever been?"

"Nope."

"You follow the Cowboys but have never been to a game."

"Can't say that I have so thank you for the tickets…and listening to me when I talk."

"It's hard but I manage." Cody hit him. "What do you want to do?" Cody's eyes lit up and Randy knew he was in for it

**Hours Later**

Randy nearly collapsed on the couch when they made it back to the apartment. Cody had run him ragged. Cody came back from the kitchen with a drink and laughed at Randy laying lifelessly on the couch

"I know you're tired and probably irritated but I had a great time today if that makes you feel any better."

"It does." Cody was about to climb on top of Randy when the doorbell rang

"You stay put. I'll get it." Cody went to the door and opened it. Randy heard the glass he'd been holding shatter as it hit the floor

"Codes!" He said getting up and going to the door. "John."

"Wha, what are you doing here John?"

"It's your birthday and I couldn't let it go by without seeing you or telling you how sorry I am. I've been a complete asshole to you…you too Randy but you especially Cody. I'm so sorry. I love you."

"I don't know what you say. You hurt me John."

"I know." John looked around. "This is weird. Can I come in?" Cody looked down at Randy who was cleaning up the glass then back at John

"I don't know John."

**TBC**

**A/N: I'll try to include any foreign translations at the end of the chapters:**

"Lo necesito tan malo John, por favor!"

"I need it so bad John, please!"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Update time and Happy Holidays from me to you! : )**

**Hours Later**

Randy nearly collapsed on the couch when they made it back to the apartment. Cody had run him ragged. Cody came back from the kitchen with a drink and laughed at Randy laying lifelessly on the couch

"I know you're tired and probably irritated but I had a great time today if that makes you feel any better."

"It does." Cody was about to climb on top of Randy when the doorbell rang

"You stay put. I'll get it." Cody went to the door and opened it. Randy heard the glass he'd been holding shatter as it hit the floor

"Codes!" He said getting up and going to the door. "John."

"Wha, what are you doing here John?"

"It's your birthday and I couldn't let it go by without seeing you or telling you how sorry I am. I've been a complete asshole to you…you too Randy but you especially Cody. I'm so sorry. I love you."

"I don't know what to say. You hurt me John."

"I know." John looked around. "This is weird. Can I come in?" Cody looked down at Randy who was cleaning up the glass then back at John

"I don't know John." Randy stopped cleaning and looked up at Cody

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked pulling Cody away from the door. Cody made sure to shut the door in John's face before walking off

"What Randy?"

"Hey, don't get saucy with me. All I wanted to say was hear him out before you decide. I can already tell that you're ready to write him off and go on with the rest of your life." Cody opened his mouth and Randy put his hand up. "You're absolutely right. He did all of those things to you so you have every right to be mad…but hear him out. Be the bigger man and do what he didn't do."

"I do like being the bigger man."

"I know and you're huge baby."

"Okay, I'll listen to him but sit next to me on the couch. I might need you to stop me from lunging at him."

"I've done it before and I have no problem doing it again." Cody took a deep breath and walked back to the door. He opened it and stepped to the side

"You may come in." John stepped inside and looked every bit as uncomfortable as he felt. He missed Cody and would grovel if he had to. He needed both of his boys home and all of them happy. Randy walked into the living area with drinks

"Let's try this again Cody." He said handing him another glass

"Thank you."

"Thanks." John said. Cody took a sip, put the glass on the table and sat back

"Go on John."

"I, um, I don't know what to say. I was wrong…as wrong as wrong can be. I should have listened to you because I'm sure there was an explanation and even if there wasn't I should have listened to you."

"You know that I wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt you John."

"I do know that and I fucked up. All I heard was that you'd kissed someone else and I went off."

"You kicked me out John. You didn't know if I had anywhere to go. How could you do that to me?"

"I don't know."

"When you made me leave it was like every time you told me you loved me meant nothing. You can't do that to someone you love. Randy, of all people, was the one who made sure I was okay and I had somewhere to go and that I was taken care of. You," Cody massaged his temples. "You made no effort to contact me until today. Because it's my birthday? You just realized you needed to apologize today?" John shook his head

"No…I was being stubborn. I was miserable today because I wasn't with you. We've been together for your last two birthdays and things just didn't feel right." Cody raised an eyebrow

"Just today? I've been miserable for months now. Thank God for Randy because he's the one who's been keeping me together all this time and I assume he's been keeping you together as well. I feel like you owe him a bigger apology than you owe me. At least I wasn't being mean to him as I'm sure you were as you're inclined to be when you don't get your way."

"You're right. I owe both of you. I can't live a happy and fulfilled life without you Cody and that's no slight to you Randy, I just need you both."

"And you made me leave Max!"

"You hurt me and I knew that would hurt you. I admit I can be petty. Cody, I'll do anything you want. I need you. Please." Cody pushed off the couch and Randy grabbed him

"I'm okay Ran. I have to go get something." Randy let him go and Cody walked toward the bedroom

"What was that all about?"

"He wants to beat you up and I'm here to stop him."

"He could never beat me up but he deserves to hit me a few times."

"You're right; he does, but let's not stoop to domestic violence." Cody came back and tossed a sheet of paper at John

"What's this?" John asked looking at the paper

"All the money you owe Randy. He's been paying for everything of mine including my car insurance that I didn't know had lapsed until I got pulled over. I got a ticket for that by the way which he also paid."

"I'll give you all this money back Randy. Where's your money Cody?" Cody cleared his throat

"That's beside the point."

"I miss you so much Cody. Can you come home?" Cody wanted to. After all that happened he still missed John terribly and he still loved him. As much as he ever had

"Give me some time to think about it."

"Okay." Cody stood

"Thanks for coming over but I'd like to continue enjoying my birthday with Randy now. He'll see you tomorrow." John was shocked but he understood

"You can come back whenever." Cody nodded

"Thanks." He said opening the door. "Goodnight." He said closing the door behind John

"You okay Codes?"

"Yea. I feel good…a little bad about saying all of that stuff but it feels like a weight has been lifted."

"Well you've never gone at it with John or anyone for that matter so that feeling is understandable."

"It may be but I don't like it and I'm exhausted." Randy pulled Cody down into his lap

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll move back. I miss him."

"He misses you."

"I can't believe he waited until today to come over."

"You know John."

"I do but still." Cody kissed Randy. "Let's go to bed."

"You're tired?"

"No. It's my birthday and I want my birthday sex. Let's go." Randy laughed as Cody pulled him to the bedroom

"What does birthday sex entail exactly?" Randy asked as he let Cody undress him

"Whatever I want." He said throwing Randy's shirt to the floor and moving down his body to remove his pants

"Well what do you want?"

"You." Cody said pulling at the zipper on Randy's pants. "Inside of me." He pulled at the pants and underwear then stopped when they were half-way down Randy's hips. "Ran."

"What? Why'd you stop?"

"You," Randy felt something wet on his thigh

"Are you crying? What happened?"

"You have my name,"

"Oh! I'd forgotten about that. Yea, I had it done the other day. I didn't want it to be scabby by the time you saw it." Cody kissed the tattoo

"I never thought,"

"Which is why I did it. I don't want to feel like someone is expecting me to do something like this…same thing with John's."

"How come mine is in a more visible place? You have to look for John's and mine is right there…on a clear patch of skin."

"Because you like this better." Cody smiled

"I do." The smile dropped. "I thought I wanted you to nail me into the mattress but I don't."

"So what do you want?"

"You to make love to me. Can you even do that?" Randy laughed

"Yes smartass. I have more than one speed." Cody pulled Randy's pants the rest of the way off and let Randy undress him. He kissed Cody from head to toe. Down his neck, all over his chest, his thighs and even his ankles. He didn't know that Randy was capable of loving so thoroughly. He rolled his hips as Randy kissed his inner thigh then took him into his mouth. Randy sucked the mushroom tip into his mouth and slowly worked his way down

"Randy."

"Let me take care of you baby." Randy kissed his way up Cody's body and pinned one of his arms above his head then used the hand that wasn't holding Cody's to find his target. Once inside he pinned Cody's left arm above his head and laced their fingers together. Randy fused their mouths as he gently rolled his hips. He enjoyed every movement Cody made and every sound that emanated from his mouth. Cody felt different. Maybe it was completion he felt because he'd had this treatment from John but never from Randy. Until now Cody thought he loved John more but that wasn't the case. He loved them the same just for different reasons. Cody pulled away from the kiss

"I want my hands baby. I need to touch you." Randy let Cody's hands go and relished in the feeling of them all over his back

"Oh my god." He said panting

"I'm clo, Ran…" Randy reached between their bodies and took hold of Cody's cock as he worked his hips faster

….

"Randy?"

"What?"

"That was amazing…and I'm impressed that you could do it." Randy laughed

"I'm not a caveman." Cody frowned

"You're not?"

"No I'm not."

"Well that sucks," Cody said straddling Randy's hips. "Because I was hoping you could go all caveman on me now." Randy growled and flipped them over

**Two Days Later**

Cody: are you busy?

Ran: no. Max and I just came back from a walk

Cody: I'm at the salon now and should be out of here in about five minutes. Can you come over and help me pack?

Ran: the salon?

Cody: yes. I don't trust these lush locks to just anyone. I prefer a salon

Ran: whatever. I'm leaving now. I'll see you there

Cody: thank you

**Later**

"Cody!" Evan exclaimed jumping on the other man. "You're back!"

"I'm back buddy." Cody said hugging Evan tightly

"Are you back for good or…I don't know."

"For good as far as I know. I don't want to fight with John again."

"I know you don't." Evan said rubbing Cody's back. Cody turned to Randy

"Did you check your account?"

"No, why?"

"John put a bunch of money in mine and I wanted to make sure he gave back the money you gave me."

"Oh. I can check it later." Randy said folding Cody's clothes

"Does John know you're back?"

"No." They heard someone running up the steps

"I guess he does now." Evan commented

"Cody!" John yelled on his way down the hall. There was a look of surprise on his face when he stepped in the room and saw Cody actually standing there. His car being in the driveway was one thing but in the flesh was different. John walked over and pulled Cody into his arms nearly squeezing the breath out of him. "I'm so, so sorry Cody. I really am." John mumbled into Cody's shoulder

"I know baby and I'm sorry for even kissing,"

"Stop. You don't need to apologize. I know you didn't do it with the intent to hurt." Evan stood there touched by the scene. Randy was just happy that he no longer had to split his time between two residences. He took the folded clothes over to the closet and put them away

"Do you guys need to be alone?" Evan asked

"No. John's not getting any from me for a while."

"What?!" Everyone looked at John. "I mean, of course…when you're ready." Randy shook his head

"All your clothes are back where they belong Codes."

"Thanks Ran."

**Later**

That night Randy made Cody's favorites for dinner in celebration of his being home. John sat back and watched the way the two men interacted and he was jealous. In the time he wasted being mad and stubborn it had driven Randy and Cody closer. He should be happy because this is what he wanted but he couldn't help the feeling of hostility. After dinner John went down to the gym to work off some of his stress

"Where's John?" Cody asked sitting next to Randy on the bedroom couch

"Down in the gym punching something would be my guess."

"Punching something? What are you talking about?" Randy shook his head

"John's jealous."

"Of what?"

"I don't know. I suspect he thinks that you like me more than him now."

"I love you both the same." Randy laughed

"John tells us the same thing but you get upset when he and I do things without you." Randy sighed. "The two of you are a handful."

"It's different with the two of you though."

"How so?"

"You're going out to have fun without me. John and I had a fight…can you call it a fight?"

"We will for the sake of this conversation."

"So John and I had a fight, you and I got closer. John just needs to deal with it."

"You both need to deal with it. I refuse to be fought over." Randy said dramatically as he flopped over on the couch. Cody laughed

"I can't help that I get jealous but at least I don't act like John and hurt people's feelings."

"You've tried but we ignored you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cody."

"What?"

"_I_ want to relax. _You_ keep talking. I want _you_ to stop talking so _I_ can relax. Will sex stop you from talking?"

"Sweep me off my feet why don't you?"

"All I'm looking for is a yes or a no."

"Yes. I mean I'll stop talking but I won't be quiet."

"Oh I know you won't but that's okay because no one likes quiet sex." Randy said picking Cody up. John finished his angry workout and headed upstairs for a hot shower. He was still tense. Those multiple pulsing showerheads would definitely come in handy. John walked into the bedroom and sighed when he saw Cody in bed riding Randy like a mechanical pony

"Fuck yea Randy." Cody moaned. "Right there baby!" John wanted to turn away but his legs had betrayed him. They wouldn't move. His eyes roamed all over Cody's sweaty and tanned body undulating on top of Randy. He watched as Cody dug his nails into Randy's chest while Randy thrust his hips upward into the smaller man. "You're gonna make me cum so hard baby."

"Yea?"

"Yes!" John couldn't stand there for that. He should be making Cody cum right now. He marched over to the bathroom and turned the shower on as cold as he could stand it. He certainly didn't need a hot shower right now. Before shutting the shower off John prayed that Randy and Cody had finished. Watching them together and knowing that Cody was off-limits to him at the moment made his stomach churn. He stopped the water and listened for any sounds but heard nothing

"I was just about to come in there and see if you were okay. We thought you might have died."

"What?"

"You've been in there for almost an hour." _Really?_

"Really?"

"Yes. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Let's get a shower Ran."

"Go ahead and I'll meet you in there…and set the shower to a temperature we both can enjoy. I hate that tepid shit you like to shower in."

"Fine." Cody huffed on his way to the bathroom. When the door was shut Randy turned to John who was sitting on the couch

"What's the matter?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play that clueless shit with me John." John sighed

"I want Cody and I can't have him. I've never not been able to have him. I'm jealous. He hasn't even kissed me since he's been back…two months. We haven't kissed in two months."

"That's your fault John."

"Ran! Water's ready!" Cody called

"I know. Will you sleep in the middle tonight?"

"Sure. And I'll talk to Cody about how long he's going to punish you." John laughed as Randy walked over to the bathroom. "How long do you plan on punishing John?" Randy asked stepping into the shower with Cody

"What are you talking about?"

"He wants you and can't have you. I know that you know it's killing him."

"He doesn't deserve me right now so he can wait."

"It's been two months."

"If he waited two months then a few more weeks won't hurt him. Sorry that I'm not sorry he ain't gettin none of this."

"Well then. What about a kiss?"

"What about one?"

"He can't have a kiss either?" Cody shrugged

"I guess I could kiss him. I do miss that. I miss all of it but I have to prove a point. I was only _allowed_ to come back when John deemed it okay for me to come back. He's still controlling this entire thing."

"John's always going to be in control baby." Randy said planting a soft kiss on Cody's shoulder. "And if you're not okay with that you have a few choices: leave, deal with it or just go along with it until he pushed too far then put him in his place."

"Is that your approach?"

"Yea. I look at it like hitting a dog on the nose with a rolled up newspaper. Some of the things it does may get on your nerves but you can overlook it until it goes a little too far then you have to just bop the thing on the nose."

"So John's a frisky dog?"

"No, frisky John I like. Alpha John is the one you hit on the nose." Cody laughed

"Okay. I think I got it…but I don't like being mean and telling people off. I thought I was going to throw up when John came to the apartment. How about I come up with some signals that let you know John's annoying me and you can get out your newspaper."

"That's not how it works." Cody sighed

"Of course not."

"How often does John get on your nerves anyway?"

"Not at all really." Cody sighed and leaned back against Randy. "I love him."

"So keep your newspaper tucked away. When he really gets under your skin the paper will come out whether you want it to or not."

"Sleep in the middle tonight?"

"Sure." Cody and Randy finished up with their shower and climbed into bed…Randy in the middle

"I'm off work tomorrow and I wanted to go out on the boat. Do you guys want to go?"

"I do. I need to work on my tan."

"No you don't Randy."

"I do. I'm almost as pale as Cody's butt."

"Hey."

"Codes?"

"Yea…I haven't been out on the water since last summer." John coughed

"I bought a new boat for my birthday."

"Oh, the one that I missed?"

"That's the one."

"Anyway, Randy already told me. What kind is it?"

"Well I upgraded to a yacht…62 foot, a Westcoast custom Pilothouse."

"Oh, sounds nice." Randy wanted to cringe from the tense conversation

"It's really nice Codes. Wait until you see it." Cody looked at Randy

"You've been on it?"

"For about an hour when it arrived but John had to get back to work."

"Oh…well I can't wait to see it."

"It's pretty big so you guys can bring friends if you want."

"I'm sure Ev will want to go and bring Nick."

"They're more than welcome to come."

"What happened to your boat?"

"I sold it."

"Okay." Randy couldn't take it anymore

"Can the two of you put me out of my misery and stop talking? This is one of the worse conversations I've ever had the displeasure of hearing." Cody stopped texting and looked at Randy. John looked too

"I'm sorry we're not as smooth as you are."

"Me too." Randy said kissing John. "Goodnight." He kissed Cody. "Goodnight." Cody put his phone on the nightstand

"Are you going to cuddle me?"

"Who will I cuddle with?" John asked

"You guys are killing me. No one cuddles tonight now go to bed."

"Randy?"

"What John?"

"It's only 10:15." Cody giggled

"Shut up."

**Next Morning**

Cody woke up and realized that Randy was gone and he was lying in the bed with John. Luckily he was still asleep. Cody wanted to do what came natural and cuddle up to John but he just couldn't. He wouldn't. He shouldn't? He slowly inched closer to him. Closer. Closer. He stopped when he could hear John's smooth and even breaths. Cody lay there taking peeks at John then staring at the ceiling. When John snorted Cody squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to make himself less visible should John wake up. He didn't. He just scratched his chest and fell back into a deep sleep. Cody slowly sat up and looked down at the sleeping man. He wanted to kiss him. He could kiss him because he was asleep. As he was leaning down John's eyes fluttered open

"What are," Cody yelped then jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom slamming the door shut behind him. John sighed and sat up

….

"What did you do?" Randy said walking into the room and seeing John sitting on the side of the bed staring at the bathroom door

"I didn't do anything. I felt someone staring at me in my sleep and when I opened my eyes it was Cody,"

"Was he holding a knife?" John glared at him

"No he wasn't holding a knife. I barely opened my mouth to ask him what he was doing before he bolted…been locked in the bathroom ever since." Randy shook his head and walked over to the door

"Cody!" He called

"Yea?"

"Get the hell out of the bathroom. You're not the only person who needs to use it."

"I'm getting ready."

"Breakfast is getting cold." Cody yanked the door open. "Getting ready my ass."

"I just got finished." Cody said almost indignantly as he marched to the closet

"Your throne awaits." Randy said

"Thank you." John said going into the bathroom

**Early Afternoon: Yacht**

"What's up?" Randy asked walking up behind Cody

"I almost kissed John this morning."

"So?"

"If I kiss him now I'll be giving in too easily." Randy sighed

"You've already come back…you've given in. Besides, you can kiss him and not have sex."

"No I can't." Cody mumbled

"What?"

"I can't just kiss John then not have sex with him. Trust me, I've tried." Randy just stood there completely perplexed

"Wait, when you met John you were a virgin so,"

"It was easy to kiss him then but once I knew what sex was like that went out the door." Randy laughed

"So have sex with him Cody. Who cares anymore! You proved your point. You can live without John…sorta and John admitted to being an absolute ass. You won." Randy stuck his hand out and Cody looked at it

"What?"

"I'm offering you my hand in assistance so you can get off that high-horse." Cody rolled his eyes

"Fine." Randy and Cody walked back to where the others were. Both of them immediately saw Zack chatting away with John just hanging on every word he said. Cody nudged Randy

"I know you see that."

"I do."

"Go stop it."

"One: that's your friend so you should stop it and two: all the flirting I've done since being with John…he'd probably look at me and laugh if I said anything about it…three: John's not doing anything. It's your little friend Zack that's on the verge of getting his nose punched through the back of his head." Cody's eyes bulged out

"You wouldn't."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You would."

"Who's that guy having a chat over there with John?" Both Randy and Cody turned to look at Randy's friend Wade

"Cody's slutty friend Zack." Wade laughed

"Ran – he's not slutty. He's just being friendly with John."

"And you're okay with that?"

"What's this? Randy Orton jealous? I'm gob smacked."

"Shut up Wade. I'm not jealous. I do not get jealous." Randy said scoffing. "But if he touches John one more time I'm going to choke him out." Wade laughed again while Cody just looked at Randy. "What?"

"How come you didn't act this way when you found out about me? I thought for sure you were going to beat me up."

"John was the issue, not you. Besides, when I walked in the café and saw you sitting there with those big blue eyes I definitely couldn't be mad." Cody smiled

"Oh."

"Your eyes _are_ gorgeous." Cody tried to stop the blush creeping into his cheeks

"Thank you."

"Back off Wade."

"Relax Randy, you're standing right here."

"What does that mean?"

"I was only paying him a compliment. He's cute."

"I know that he's cute…everyone knows that Cody's cute. We can see his face."

"Wow. You are being really uptight right now. One can never question your commitment to either John or little Cody here." Wade eyed Randy. "I'm going over there…away from you." He walked away and Cody stood there looking at Randy

"You are jealous Ran but I think it's cute and quite frankly I'm flattered."

"I am not jealous." Cody kissed him

"Whatever you say. I'm going to look around." Cody walked away while Randy stood there fuming but pretending to not fume

….

"Hey."

"Hello John."

"What did I do now? Zack?"

"Oh, why would you just assume that Zack was an issue?"

"Because I saw you staring holes in that poor boys head. He's alright looking but I don't want him so you need to relax, okay?" Randy stood there glaring at John. "Don't give me those eyes baby." John said wrapping his arms around Randy's waist and pulling him close. Randy didn't stop the glare. John smiled. "You're giving me your jealous/slightly annoyed glare which isn't intimidating in the least. Your jealous eyes only turn me on." Randy bit his lip to stop smiling then laughed as John gave him a cheesy grin. "I love you and Cody so stop. His hair is far too weird for my tastes anyway."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Well he has highlights for one thing and the bottom half is dark and the top light…no transition." Randy laughed. "For all Cody's creams and gels and beauty regimens I'm happy that he doesn't do shit like that."

"As am I but I'm sure that's an option at his _salon_." John shook his head

"I've seen those charges on my credit card…Bangz Salon and Spa." Randy laughed. "And that's Bangz with a Z…he gets his nails done too."

"Yes, I found that out during the two months you guys were apart."

"You paid for it?"

"I paid for everything. He's high maintenance."

"He is but he looks good so it's alright. Actually, the two of you should go get your pedicures together. It would save me the charge." Randy eyed him

"I like to keep my feet nice."

"I know you do babe and I appreciate it."

"Whatever."

"Where is Cody?"

"Taking a tour of this thing."

"Oh is he?"

"Yea…what are you thinking?"

"That if I find him I can get that kiss I almost got this morning."

"Go for it." John kissed Randy then went off in search of Cody. If he found him he planned to make it look like a chance encounter. John opened the sliding doors and walked through the living area not paying attention to the kitchen because he knew Cody wouldn't be there. He went down the hall and peeked in the first bedroom. No Cody. The second bedroom. No Cody. There were only two places left and John was sure Cody hadn't gone to look at the inner workings of the boat so John went to the master bedroom

"Nice right?" Cody jumped

"Yea. It's great John…we could live on here!" John smiled at Cody's excitement

"We certainly could. I don't know how long it would be before the novelty wore off though."

"We could at least stay out here for a night or two."

"If you'd like to do that then yea, we can stay out here for a night or two…well we could anchor out in the water." Cody smiled

"That would be awesome."

"Before summer is over."

"Okay." Cody said face-to-face with John. _Sly little bastard; when did he get this close to me?_ Cody thought. Without a word John wrapped his large hand around the back of Cody's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. There was no resistance from the other man. Cody wrapped his arms around John's neck as John picked him up and laid him on the bed. He covered Cody's body with his and nipped at his neck

"You have to tell me." John said nibbling on Cody's ear

"Tell you what baby?"

"To stop because if you don't," John kissed his lips. "I'll keep going."

"Even if I wanted to I couldn't tell you to stop." John's hand immediately went to Cody's shorts and pulled them off. His fingers were on their way to the young man's pucker when Cody stopped them

"What?"

"I don't want you to prep me. I don't need it. I want you right now." John rid himself of his board shorts then pushed inside of the man under him making Cody gasp

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Move." John rocked his hips slowly. "Faster John and harder."

"Are you sure?" Cody started to move his hips against John's

"Yes." He said panting. John moved faster. "I like it hard and fast." John pushed Cody's legs away and sat up changing to short and hard thrusts

"Since when?"

"Randy made me try it and it's amazing…oh god. Right there John." John grunted

"What else did Randy teach you?"

"That, fuck…that I can really get off when I'm being called names." _Note to self: thank Randy_ John thought

"What kind of names?" John's thrusts came even harder. "Slut? Do you like being called a little slut?" Cody groaned

"Yes."

"Are you my little slut Cody?" John was hitting Cody's prostate with every thrust hampering his ability to speak coherently. "Huh baby?"

"Oh fuck yes!" The rest of the men on the boat looked toward the open window of the master room

"Well that took all of one day." Evan said to Randy

"He tried but John was determined."

"Cody's weak when it comes to him anyway. He wasn't going to last that long." Evan laughed. "I remember when he first had sex with John."

"Were you there?" Evan eyed Randy

"Of course I wasn't there smartass. I really hate you sometimes." Randy laughed. "Anyway, he came back to the dorm and told me he'd finally 'done it' and that he thought he was addicted to it. I don't know what moves John whipped out but Cody said he came a bunch of times." Randy started laughing. "At least you get to laugh about it. I had to sit there with my serious face and hold in every giggle and laugh that wanted to come out."

"You poor thing." Evan shrugged

"I was happy for him just like I am now. At least one of us is getting laid." Randy raised an eyebrow. "I mean at the moment. Relax big boy, I'll let you know when I need my pinch hitter." Randy's jaw dropped and Evan laughed as he walked away. Randy watched him walk over to Nick and kiss him deeply

"Fucking asshole." Randy muttered

….

About thirty minutes later Cody came walking out to a chorus of whistles. He looked at Randy

"We heard you." Cody gasped and blushed the deepest shade of red Randy had ever seen a face turn

"Oh. My. God. Why didn't you say something Ran?" Cody whined burying his face in Randy's chest

"What was I supposed to say? Hey, if it makes you feel better we didn't hear everything, just the 'oh fuck yes' part."

"Was I really that loud?"

"Not really. The little window in the room is open."

"Is it possible to die of embarrassment?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out…what would you like to be buried in if you do indeed die?"

"Randy." Cody whined more

"What's the matter?"

"Cody's in the process of dying from embarrassment."

"Why?"

"We heard him in the throes." John laughed. "At least you were the one to christen the boat Codes." Cody smiled against Randy's chest and Randy kissed the top of his head. "I felt that you little jerk."

"Codes!" Cody looked over. "Come here!" Evan yelled

"See? People still love you." Cody kissed Randy twice, groaned and walked over to the rest of the guys

"I have to thank you." Randy looked at John

"Thank me for what?"

"Whatever it is you made him try sexually while we were apart." Randy laughed. "He likes it hard now which is great."

"Isn't it? I knew he would. We got drunk one night and I talked him into trying it." He smiled fondly as he remembered. "We didn't stop until the wee hours of the morning."

"Really?!"

"Oh yea, he can go for quite some time now. And he likes when you talk dirty to him." John smiled

"I know."

"Call him a dirty anything while he's on top and he'll ride you like a jockey at Preakness." John laughed

"I saw the way he was on you last night and I'm not afraid to admit that I was jealous."

"No need to be jealous. I'll accept your appreciative thanks in the form of cash or credit."

"For that? You can have whatever it is that you want."

"John?" Justin asked walking up. Randy looked at John

"Except him." John mumbled to Randy. "Yea?"

"Is there a ladder on here?"

"Yes, why?"

"We wanted to, well I wanted to jump off and into the water and I convinced them to do it too." John laughed

"I'll make sure it's down."

"Thanks."

"You got it." John walked around the side to make sure that the ladder was down and gave the guys the okay to jump in. He and Randy had a silent field day watching Cody's friends frolic in the water. Randy also took notice of how close Wade had gotten to Justin. He'd be sure to get the details later

"The two of you crack me up. It's like my graduation party all over again."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you're eyeballing my friends."

"I totally am and I must say that they look better wet…except for that fucking Zack." Cody shook his head

"Are you getting in?" John asked

"No. I don't want to get my hair wet again."

"What difference does that make?"

"I took a shower this morning, a shower after we, you know and then I'll be jumping into the ocean. That's too much and I don't want to ruin my follicles. Oh, and these board shorts are Maker & Company and cost $78." Randy grabbed Cody and threw him over his shoulder then jumped into the water. John laughed

"Randy!"

"My board shorts are True Religion and were about $90 so there's no reason you can't get yours wet."

"But my hair." Cody pouted as he swam over to Randy and wrapped his legs around his waist

"I'll pay for you to get a deep condition."

"Okay." John leaned over the side

"Is that where your money goes? $80 shorts that are designed to get wet?" Cody smiled

"I like to shop John. You spoiled me…and Randy's cost more!"

"But Randy has money."

"Good point."

"Are you ready to get out?"

"No." Cody said burying his face in the crook of Randy's neck and placing a kiss behind his ear. "The water's warm, not as nice as in the Bahamas but still nice." Randy shivered

"Do you have to speak directly into my ear like that?" Cody smirked

"Yes."

"Asshole."

"The water feels great John! You should come in!" Randy and Cody both turned their heads and glared at Zack

"I think he _is_ hitting on John and it's kinda pissing me off." Cody said to Randy

"Oh gee, ya think? I know I may come off harsh and a little nutty at times but I know when shit is going on and I could just tell. You picking up on it just confirms my thoughts." John smiled at Zack

"I don't know! I think I'm doing alright up here."

"Aw, come on bro."

"Alright, give me a sec."

"He's getting in?"

"Of course he's getting in. You know John's too nice and doesn't want to disappoint people. Even if it is your _bro_ over there."

"I can't believe he's hitting on John like, right in front of me…us."

"If you're that mad then you need to handle it."

"I want to see where this goes first." Cody said squirming around. "Hold me Ran, I'm slipping."

"No you're not, I've got you." John went inside and came back with towels for everyone before jumping into the water

"Nice form!" Zack said clapping. Randy heard Cody growl

"Are you jealous baby?"

"I don't like this at all. Zack is supposed to be my friend and I've always been nice to him. When John bought my Honda I used to give him rides wherever for free and I gave him money for beer."

"Relax baby. Let's see what happens before you beat him up and I castrate John."

"Well wait a second – we don't want to castrate him as I'm sure we'd regret that later."

"You're right. I can come up with something to punish him that won't be bad for us in the long run." Cody pulled back and looked at Randy

"We can make him watch us have sex. I know he hates that." Randy laughed

"I don't know what's happened to you in the past month or so but I like it." The two men watched as Zack swam around John and splashed him. John being the good-natured person he is just laughed and wiped his face. Zack was talking to him but neither Cody nor Randy could make out what he was saying. They saw John smirk and instantly became irritated

"Let me go Ran." Randy dropped his arms as Cody unwrapped himself and sank down into the water. When he came up Randy watched the water bead and roll down his chest and groaned

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. I just don't want you holding me in case I need to swim over to Zack and beat his ass." Randy laughed loudly

"Did you really just say that?"

"Yes. I'm a good friend and I've seen Zack on the prowl and in action. The fact that he's doing in front of my face is irritating me."

"Can I just give you a piece of advice?"

"What?"

"You should at least wait until you're on the boat before you go punching him. The water will just slow down the force." Cody nodded

"You're right." All the men stayed in the water for about 30 more minutes before returning to the yacht without incident. The chef John had on board cooked the men a feast for dinner which they enjoyed on their way back to the dock

"Thanks for having us John."

"Oh, you're welcome Justin."

"Yea, thanks bro, it was awesome." Zack said walking up and wrapping an arm around John's then leaning into him. Cody put his hand up to stop Randy from approaching

"No, let me." Randy stepped back and watched as Cody walked over and pulled Zack away from John. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been throwing yourself at John all day and it's sad so stop it."

"Codes, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb with me. I will slap that spray tan right off."

"Okay, okay." John spoke up wrapping a hand around Cody's arm and pulling him back. He didn't want to cause a scene on the dock and he was pretty sure Cody _was_ ready to slap Zack. "It's been a long day. If the two of you need to talk save it for another time because it won't be here."

"Do we need to talk Cody?"

"No. I think I've made myself clear and if I haven't I want you to know that I won't let you disrespect me or Randy with your shameless flirting." Zack just stood there. "Did you get that _bro_?"

"Okay, relax dude."

"Don't tell me to relax,"

"Cody, not here please. Randy?"

"Come on Codes." John handed Randy his keys and left to make sure all the boat was cleaned up

"What was that all about?"

"You were on John a bit today." Evan said. "And you know you were so don't start the 'I don't know what you mean' shit."

"Well he's hot."

"And very off-limits." Kofi added speaking up. "Cody's your friend and that wasn't cool." Zack shrugged

"Did you just, no tell me you didn't just shrug your shoulders like that?"

"So what?"

"You," Nick grabbed Evan and spun him around

"Let's go." Nick and Evan walked over to the car and saw Randy talking to Cody

"It's okay. Calm down."

"Why am I so nice to people?"

"I have no idea." Cody laughed

"You okay Codes?" Nick asked walking over with Evan

"I'm fine. I mean, I want to be fine and I didn't want to do that but he really pushed me."

"Yea, well don't feel too bad because he's not remorseful about it at all. Scrappy over here almost jumped on him. It's a good thing I have such cat-like reflexes and grabbed him."

"Yea, good for Zack." Evan said and Randy laughed

"Is everyone ready to go?" John asked as he walked up to the car

"Yes!" They answered in unison

….

"Are you cuddling me tonight John?" Cody asked crawling into bed

"Of course, you defended my honor today. I felt pretty." Randy laughed

"Stop it John. I don't even know where that came from." John wrapped an arm around Cody and kissed the top of his head

"Doesn't matter. I don't like Zack and I never would. I love the two of you and I'll only ever love the two of you."

**Next Evening**

"I'm going out later. What are you guys doing?"

"Not that I want to go but how come you never invite us to go out with you like Randy does?"

"Because I go out to get away from the two of you." John said kissing Cody. Evan laughed

"Well that's not very nice." Cody said scowling

"Randy doesn't like my friends,"

"I don't like some of your friends, get it right." John rolled his eyes

"Randy doesn't like _some_ of my friends and I didn't think that you wanted to hang around me and my old friends."

"I like hanging around you and you're old."

"Cody – I'm only eight years older than you."

"Yea and you're pushing my age limit."

"Age limit?! I was your first boyfriend."

"And you almost didn't make the cut." Randy laughed while Evan covered his face with a pillow

"I don't even know what to say to you right now." John sighed. "Anyway, what are you guys going to do?"

"Nick is going out with his friends so tonight is a guys' night…Evan was nice enough to invite Cody though."

"Hey! I'm a guy." Cody mumbled

"What does 'a guys' night' consist of exactly?" Randy looked at John

"We're going to have a big messy threesome John but don't worry, I bought rubber sheets in preparation." John laughed

"You wish."

"I thought we were just eating and drinking. No one said anything about a threesome." Everyone looked at Cody

"I was joking."

"…oh."

"Maybe I should stay here."

"Nope because that would make four which is one too many. Kick rocks John."

**Later**

"Reposado Ev?"

"You know it."

"Codes?"

"How did you know what Evan wanted to drink?" Randy froze for a split second

"We had a guys' night the weekend you and John went to New York."

"A guys' night? Huh." Evan took his glasses off and pretended to clean them

"What do you want to drink Cody?"

"I'll have my whiskey, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You guys are starting pretty early no?" John said walking into the kitchen

"I plan on getting these two hammered…and it's past 5 o' clock so this is socially acceptable."

"You're right. I'm leaving now. I'll see you later." John kissed Cody and Randy. "See ya Evan."

"Later J."

"John." Randy called

"Yea?" John answered turning around. Randy just looked at him and John nodded. "I know baby."

"What was that all about?" Cody asked once John was gone

"Nothing. What do you guys want to do? Do either of you know how to play cards?"

"I do."

"I know how to play Go Fish." Evan and Randy looked at Cody

"Go Fish? That's the only card game you know?"

"Yes."

"Cody."

"What?"

"We're all friends here; you can let me know if you were living under a rock before you met John."

"Ran."

"I can assure you that he did not live under a rock. We lived in the same neighborhood as kids and then shared a dorm room."

"So how is it that you turned out the way you did and Cody is Cody?"

"Don't be mean to me Ran. I can't help it. Ev's always been extroverted." Randy smirked and Evan kicked him underneath the table

"I'm sorry baby. How about we play 21 or Blackjack, whatever you want to call it?"

"How do you play that?" Randy sighed and put his head on the table

"The dealer gives you two cards to start and you can either take more or keep those two but the point is to make the cards in your hand add up to 21 or close to it without going over." Evan explained

"Oh! I can do that. I'll play." Randy shuffled the cards and got started

**45 minutes later**

"How is that even fucking possible?" Cody sat there smiling. "We've been playing for almost an hour and you've won every single hand." Cody shrugged

"I'm pretty wasted too." He giggled. "You guys just suck." Evan took the deck of cards away from Randy and started to shuffle them

"I say we play something a little more complicated."

"Like?"

"Poker."

"I don't know how to play poker Randy."

"We should make it strip poker then."

"You have such a one track mind."

"Do you want to play or no? Evan and I can if you don't want to." Cody finished off his glass of whiskey

"Just tell me how to play so I can beat the pants off you."

"Sounds good to me." Randy explained the rules of poker to Cody, twice then let Evan deal the cards

"How come you didn't go out with Nick tonight?" Randy asked shuffling the cards in his hand around

"He went out with the guys and I'm still pissed at Zack so I opted not to go."

"You're not mad that he went?"

"No, if he wants to hang out with that jackass then by all means. Zack was out of line and I'd rather hang out with Cody than him."

"I don't mean to interrupt you guys but what does it mean when you have a king, jack, queen, a 10 and an ace?" Evan and Randy groaned as they threw their cards down. "Did I win?!"

"You have a fucking royal flush!"

"You won Codes." Cody smiled and wiggled in his seat

"I won. I won. I won."

"Stop dancing and tell us what we're supposed to take off." Cody froze

"Oh, um, whatever you want I guess." Randy stood and proceeded to take his pants off. Evan and Cody watched

"Ev?"

"Huh?"

"You lost too."

"Oh, yea." Evan stood and removed his shirt. The three men played another hand and Cody won with a straight. He laughed

"I'll have the two of you naked in no time." He took a sip from his fresh glass of whiskey. "Take it off."

"I think you're enjoying this way too much."

"I'm only enjoying it as much as you would have if you knew how to win. Now, less talking, more clothing removal."

….

Cody sat back laughing as he looked at Randy and Evan across the table from him

"Come on guys."

"I'm not taking my underwear off Cody."

"I'm not either but not because I'm ashamed. I refuse to take them off in my kitchen. You won." Cody shook his head

"Fine but at least let me get a picture."

"No!" The men yelled

"I have a photographic memory anyway."

"I hope you write about it in your diary." Cody huffed

"Can I put my clothes back on now?" Randy tweaked one of Evan's nipples

"Cold?" He asked standing up

"A little, yes. I'd at least like to put my pants back on."

"Oh! Ev, you have to see these awesome pants I bought the other day."

"Are you still shopping Cody?" He blushed

"Yes but I still have money." Randy shook his head. "Come on Evy." Randy watched Cody drag Evan from the kitchen then started to clean up the mess of paper plates and napkins they had strewn all over

**Meanwhile**

Cody pulled away from Evan

"Oh my God." Cody gasped. "I'm so sorry. I don't know, I didn't mean," Evan laughed

"You did mean to kiss me and it's okay."

"Why do I keep kissing people? I'm so slutty. Nick?! Is he going to be mad?" Evan shook his head

"My guess is that you're kissing people because you've only ever kissed John and Randy and no, Nick isn't going to be mad."

"Did I weird you out? You don't seem fazed by this."

"I'm not. It's not like you're some stranger, we've been friends forever…and I'm not as uptight as you so I don't think it's a big deal."

"…so can I do it again?"

"If you want." Randy was on his way upstairs to see these _awesome _pants and stopped in his tracks when he saw Cody and Evan

"Oh. My. God."

Randy: you picked a terrible night to go out. Probably should have stayed in

John: what? why?

Randy: I don't know how to put this. Um, I think Cody is on a path of discovery

John: what the fuck are you talking about?

John opened the video that came after his last message. He spit his beer all over the place

"What the hell is your problem?" Adam asked wiping his shirt off

"You alright fella?" Sheamus asked patting John's back

"Yea, yea, I'm good." John coughed out

John: don't touch them

Randy: what?! Do you know what you're asking me to do…or not do?

John: yes. I'm on my way home

Randy: you're not mad are you?

John: fuck no. I'll be there in 10 minutes

"I have some stuff to take care of at home. I'll see you guys later." John said as he threw some money at his friends and rushed out of the bar. At home Randy had gone back down to the kitchen for a shot to calm himself down. There was no way John could get back in ten minutes and they both knew it. After the shot he grabbed a slice of pizza and started to pace around the kitchen

"Hurry up John."

"I'm here." John said leaning against the wall panting

"How the hell,"

"Doesn't matter. I'm here now." Randy handed him a shot and John downed it

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Cody said that he wanted to show Ev his awesome pants, dragged him out of the kitchen and when I went up there I saw that."

"Are you sure he didn't say get in my awesome pants?" Randy looked at John

"Of course he didn't say get in my awesome pants. Who says shit like that?"

"You'd be surprised. What were you doing?"

"I stayed down here to clean up the kitchen." John shook his head

"Figures; I don't know why I asked."

"I mean my plan was to get them drunk but I didn't think this would happen."

"Why did you want them drunk?"

"Entertainment."

"You're so sick."

"No, do you know what's sick John? What's sick is us standing down here talking to each other when that is going on upstairs."

"You have a point. Give me another one of those." The two men took their shots together then went upstairs

"This is more beautiful than your video was able to capture."

"I know."

"What about Nick?" Randy shrugged

"Honestly, I don't think Nick would care but we shouldn't bring that up right now. Let this scene play out."

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Evan? Yes…he's pretty fucking amazing at everything." They watched as Evan pulled Cody's shirt up and over his head

"Do you think they're going to do it?"

"God I hope so." Evan pulled his mouth away from Cody's

"What about John and Randy? You know how pissed John was about you briefly kissing someone else."

"I don't know."

"So we should probably stop, yea?" Randy nudged John

"It's fine." The two men on the bed looked over at the doorway

"John?! Oh my god!"

"Relax Cody, everything is fine. It's Evan and not some dirty stranger at your work." Randy laughed. Evan pulled Cody down by the back of his neck and flipped them over. John looked at Randy

"What?"

"Is that the same Evan that lives in the room down the hall?"

"One and the same."

"No wonder you did it all weekend." Randy groaned. "You want him again don't you?"

"Yes."

"We'll see where this goes." Randy hid his smile and turned back to the two men on the bed. He watched as Evan kissed down Cody's neck and all over his chest. Three groans were heard when Evan cupped Cody's sex through his jeans

"Ev…" Cody breathed out

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No but can John and Randy come over?"

"If they want." Evan looked over his shoulder while working the belt in Cody's pants. "Guys?" John looked at Randy

"I guess today is your lucky day."

"Can I John, oh can I?"

"Since you've been so good." John said as he kissed Randy and walked over toward Cody. Randy walked to the bed, grabbed Evan by the chin and kissed him hard. The kiss did nothing but raise the sexual tension between the two men to an even higher degree. They were both waiting for the other to relent but neither did

"You're not going to run this show so just let it go, Puppy." Randy watched Evan's eyes turn an even darker shade of brown

"What the fuck did I tell you about calling me puppy?" Evan said harshly while he bit at Randy's bottom lip

"I don't remember." Randy said playing dumb as he pushed Evan back on the bed then climbed on top of him

"I want to watch you guys." Evan and Randy looked over at Cody

"Watch us what?" Randy asked making sure Cody was indeed giving he and Evan permission to do what they wanted to do to each other all the time

"You know…I know that the two of you like each other so I want to see it." Evan looked at John

"Are you alright with that J?"

"That's fine with me. I'd like to see it myself actually." Randy smirked and looked down at Evan

"You know that I'm going to completely dominate you, right?" It was Evan's turn to smirk

"Looking forward to it."

**TBC**


	16. 16

**A/N: So! Some of you were upset about the cliffhanger, well relax because here's chapter 16 and I believe it's the longest of mine to date. Please accept it as my form of an apology. Here goes:**

"Since you've been so good." John said as he kissed Randy and walked over toward Cody. Randy walked to the bed, grabbed Evan by the chin and kissed him hard. The kiss did nothing but raise the sexual tension between the two men to an even higher degree. They were both waiting for the other to relent but neither did

"You're not going to run this show so just let it go, Puppy." Randy watched Evan's eyes turn an even darker shade of brown

"What the fuck did I tell you about calling me puppy?" Evan said harshly while he bit at Randy's bottom lip

"I don't remember." Randy said playing dumb as he pushed Evan back on the bed then climbed on top of him

"I want to watch you guys." Evan and Randy looked over at Cody

"Watch us what?" Randy asked making sure Cody was indeed giving he and Evan permission to do what they wanted to do to each other all the time

"You know…I know that the two of you like each other so I want to see it." Evan looked at John

"Are you alright with that J?"

"That's fine with me. I'd like to see it myself actually." Randy smirked and looked down at Evan

"You know that I'm going to completely dominate you, right?" It was Evan's turn to smirk

"Looking forward to it." Randy rid Evan of his clothes as quick as humanly possible. He didn't realize that he'd been staring at Evan until the smaller man stretched out and stacked his hands behind his head. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Evan asked smirking. Randy grew harder in his pants at the confidence Evan displayed as he lay there in all his nakedness

"Actually I am." Randy said pulling his shirt over his head. He dipped his head low and captured Evan's mouth in a steamy kiss that left them both hot and panting

"Take your pants off." Evan demanded

"I thought I told you that you're not running this show."

"I'm being nice but if you'd rather me take what I want and embarrass you in front of Cody and John then I can do that." Randy rose to his knees and gestured toward his belt

"You want it then get it." Cody looked at John

"What baby?"

"They're turning me on and they look hot together." John raised an eyebrow

"Are you jealous? I'll make them stop if you change your mind." Cody shook his head

"I'm not jealous. I mean I might be later once I think about this but right now I really want to see them." The two men turned their attention back to the other two. They watched as Evan pulled Randy's pants down and exposed his leaking cock. Randy practically jumped out of the pants and threw them across the room then climbed back on the bed. He watched as Evan took his member into his mouth and sucked him down slowly. Randy let out a growl and Evan knew he had the attention of everyone in the room. He had to make this good. When Randy started to roll his hips Evan really relaxed his throat allowing Randy to slip deeper. Evan constricted his throat muscles when Randy's tip reached the back of his throat

"Oh my god." Randy breathed out rolling his hips faster. "That's," He moaned as he ran his fingers through Evan's hair. "…shit." Randy said licking his lips. Evan looked up and locked eyes with the taller man. He winked and Randy smirked then moved his hips faster. Evan slurped and hummed around the throbbing cock making Randy exhale deeply and pull out

"You quit?" Evan asked wiping his mouth. Randy narrowed his eyes at the small man. He was in for it

"Shut up."

"It's okay. You're not the first to tap out. Come here Cody." Evan said looking at the drooling man. Cody moved toward Evan and the small man grabbed his friend and kissed him hard. Evan snaked his tongue into Cody's mouth letting him taste his boyfriend in _his_ mouth. Cody moaned and ran his fingers through Evan's thick hair. Randy looked at John

"They're hot together."

"Yea they are." John said huskily. Randy stroked himself with one hand while reaching out with the other. John handed him a condom and he slipped it on. Randy gave Evan's ass a light slap before breaching him

"Oh fuck." Evan said tearing his mouth away from Cody

"You're mine you know that?" Randy said thrusting his hips. Evan nodded. "Did you hear me?"

"Mmhm." Was the only sound Evan made. Randy moved faster and harder

"Say it. Tell me that you're mine." Neither John nor Cody had seen Randy this way

"I'm yours Randy." Evan managed to grunt out. "Do what you want with me." John almost came in his pants. Cody and John could both see Randy's jaw clench and unclench. John and Cody watched as Randy completely took control of Evan and if Cody thought that John and Randy could be rough then he hadn't seen a thing when it came to Randy and Evan. He was unsure of how Evan could possibly take the assault that Randy unleashed onto him. John on the other hand was taken aback by how flexible Evan was and how hot he looked in all those positions. Randy looked over and saw John watching intensely. John felt Cody rubbing him through his jeans

"Do you like watching Evan?" John swallowed. He didn't know how to answer that. Sure, he thought Evan was cute but he'd never given him another thought. He had his hands pretty full already. "Huh?" Cody asked as he unzipped John's pants

"Um, yea I guess."

"You guess?" Cody said looking up at John

"Well,"

"Well what?"

"Yes Cody." Randy heard this and smirked

"Can John kiss you Evan?" Evan lifted his head from the pillow where he'd buried it

"As long as it's okay with Cody."

"What's Cody got to do with this? You're mine remember and I say that it's okay."

"But," Randy sped up. "God yes, right there."

"It's okay Ev. I want to see the two of you kiss. Kiss him John." John maneuvered his body so that his head was near Evan's then nipped at his lips a bit before Evan parted them and allowed John's tongue inside. Cody moved down John's body and took him into his mouth. John bucked his hips as Cody devoured him

….

"Holy shit," Randy said out of breath. "I'm done."

"The box is empty."

"What?"

"The box of condoms is empty so yea, you're done."

"Are you serious?!" Randy asked sitting up

"Serious about what? Being done or,"

"The box."

"Yes." John picked it up and tossed it at Randy

"Wow." Randy said impressed with himself

"Ev?" Cody called

"Yea?"

"Are you okay? I know that Ran can be rough…well so can John but Randy especially."

"I'm fine Codes. I like it rough like that and they were both amazing. You should consider yourself very lucky."

"Is it too late to ask about Nick?" Evan laughed

"Yes."

"I can hook you up with someone if Nick breaks up with you." Evan laughed again

"Nick isn't going to break up with me. If anything, I'll get a high-five and roped into a game of 20 Questions."

"He's not going to be mad?"

"No."

"Do you guys have an open relationship?" Evan chuckled

"No. He just assumed it would be hard to live in a house with three guys so instead of telling me no and having me cheat he said that you guys are okay. Which I thought was hilarious since I know how to control myself and not cheat but if he said it was okay then I'm not turning it down." John reached over and gave Evan a high-five

"I remember when I never said no."

"When was that? Last week?" John flicked Randy's ear

"Ran, you've never lied to me and as far as I know you haven't either Ev,"

"Right."

"I haven't."

"Have the two of you done it before? I won't be mad if you say yes."

"Why would you ask that?"

"Shut up John because you're trying to distract me. Guys?"

"We have."

"When?"

"You and John were in New York."

"Where?"

"A guest room."

"Was it hot like now?"

"It was but this time was definitely hotter."

"And you kissed?"

"Of course we kissed."

"Did you use protection? No offense Evy."

"None taken."

"Yes I did."

"You only bottomed Ev?"

"Yes."

"Okay. They had your permission didn't they?" Cody asked looking at John

"Randy did, yea." Cody nodded

"As long as it was okay with you. I could always tell that you guys liked each other, well you wanted to have sex with each other anyway."

"Why are you asking us this Cody?"

"So I don't feel like I'm crazy. I knew there was something going on but I didn't know what. At first I thought you were just flirting but inside I kinda knew it was more."

"Are you okay?" Randy asked turning onto his side and stroking Cody's face. Cody kissed him sweetly

"I'm fine."

"Where are you going?" John asked Evan as he sat up

"To my room so I can sleep. The three of you are like a bunch of women in here with all this chit-chatting."

"Uh-uh, you're not just going to use my boys and then leave." Evan laughed and flopped down on the bed getting himself comfortable

"Good. I'm too tired to go all the way to my room anyway. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." The room was quite when Cody spoke up

"Are you making breakfast in the morning Ran?"

"You little,"

"I'll take everyone out to breakfast." John said cutting Randy off

**Two Weeks Later**

John, Cody and Randy were out on the water enjoying a day on John's yacht when John received a phone call. Since he was inside getting himself a beer Randy picked up the phone and checked to see who it was. He looked at Cody and the young man groaned

"Don't tell me he's up to his old ways again."

"No." Randy turned the phone so that Cody could see who was calling. Cody smiled

"Answer it."

"Hello?"

"Hello?" Came a woman's voice. "This is John's phone right?"

"Yes it is." The woman laughed

"Is this Randy?"

"Yes it is. How are you?"

"Good. How are you?"

"I'm well."

"That's wonderful. Where's John?"

"Inside getting a beer."

"I should have known. Are you three enjoying a day by the pool?"

"No, actually we're out on the boat."

"Oh yes, the birthday gift to himself?"

"That's the one."

"How's Cody?"

"He's good. Do you want to talk to him – he's sitting right here?"

"Sure." Randy handed the phone to Cody

"Hi mom." Cody said taking the phone

"Hi honey." John walked up to Randy and squeezed next to him on his towel

"Who's he talking to?"

"Mom."

"His mom called?" Randy looked at John

"I would not call his _mother_ mom." John looked at Randy then reached over and snatched the phone from Cody

"Hey!"

"Mom?!" John barked into the phone

"What was that all about?" Randy shrugged and watched John get up and walk away. Cody scooted closer to Randy and laid his head in the older man's lap

"Do you want to get in the water?" Randy asked as he ran his fingers over Cody's smooth cheek

"Nope. I'm content with just laying here."

"As long as you're happy."

"I could be happier."

"Oh? What would make you happier?"

"I want a kiss."

"Meet me half-way." Cody sat up and as Randy was about to kiss him John walked back over to where they were lounging

"Mom…aw do I have to? Okay. Yes. I know. Yes mom. I will. I _will_. I love you too. Bye." John looked down and saw two pairs of eyes staring back at him. "You guys want to go to Massachusetts? Good because we're going in week. Yep, glad we had this conversation and I thank you for your cooperation."

"So we're going to meet your parents?"

"My mom for sure. I don't know if my dad will be around."

"Well I'm sure if he hears that you're coming he'll want to see you."

"Probably." John said sitting on his towel

"I can't wait to meet your mom. She sounds so nice on the phone."

"She is nice…on the phone and in person."

"Do you really want to go John? You don't sound all that happy about it."

"I'd like to go. I haven't seen my mom in a long time and it'll be nice for the two of you to meet her since I've met your parents and my mom does ask about meeting you all the time."

"What is it that I hear in your voice then?"

"Nothing Randy." Randy rolled his eyes

"Okay."

**A Few Days Later**

Randy was in the bedroom staring at the three suitcases he'd placed on the bed. Of course he was left in charge of packing for everyone. He looked over when Cody walked into the room with Max

"Hey Ran." Cody said pushing a neatly folded stack of clothes over and sitting on the bed

"Hey asshole; I just folded that stuff."

"I'm sorry." He said standing and restacking the clothes

"Do you want shorts and pants?"

"Why would I need pants? It's summer."

"Because it gets to about 82-85 degrees in West Newbury this time of year."

"That's it?!"

"That's it."

"I guess shorts and pants then. I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay."

"Has John been acting weird to you for the last few days?"

"Yes."

"Do you think it's because we're going to meet his mom? Like maybe he doesn't want us to?"

"No. I talk to his mom all the time and she's very sweet."

"So it's his dad?" Randy nodded as he folded one of Cody's shirts. "Can you pack my Polo shorts because I like to wear that shirt with them?" Randy pointed to Cody's stack of pants and shorts

"Those?" Cody smiled

"Yes. What are we going to do?"

"About what?"

"John."

"Are we supposed to do something? John's a big boy and he's more than capable of talking to one of us if he needs to."

"I don't like it when he's all mopey and quiet."

"I kinda like him quiet."

"Ran." Randy shrugged

"I don't like the reason for him being so quiet but like I said, he can talk to one if not both of us if and when he wants to. That's why we're here and he knows that we love him and won't judge."

"I'm going to ask him about it."

"I expect nothing less from your nosy ass."

"I'm not nosy."

"Yes you are." Cody stood there

"Okay I am but I don't think that this is me being nosy. I'm just concerned."

"And we love you because you have such a big heart and care so much." Cody smiled and Randy laughed. "You are so in love with yourself it's hilarious."

"So are you. I've seen you posing in the mirror…especially down in the gym and you could definitely buy your shirts one size bigger but you don't because you want people to look."

"I wear my size. I cannot help if it's fitted. Why are you watching me anyway?"

"I'm not watching you." Randy eyed him

"I'm busy. Go away."

"For two kisses I'll be out of your hair." Randy kissed Cody twice. "Come on Maxi, Papa Randy is in the zone." The little dog followed Cody out of the room. When he was sure that they were gone Randy picked up his phone

Randy: Cody is going to ask you why you're moping around here all quiet

John: of course he is

Randy: so you either have to tell him or put some pep in your step

John: I really don't want to do either

Randy: I know you don't but he's concerned

John: well thanks for the heads up

Randy: yep

Randy knew why John was in a mood but he couldn't tell Cody. It wasn't his place to tell him. He finished packing the clothes away in the suitcases, checked his list of last minute items and went down to the kitchen to find Cody making a sandwich

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make a sandwich. What kind of meat is this?"

"What does it look like?"

"I don't know. It's reddish brown."

"You are a remarkable human being."

"Thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment. This is roast beef idiot." Cody huffed

"Why are there so many types of cheese?"

"You and John like to eat. I need to go to the store. Do you want to come with me?"

"But I'm hungry."

"I'm going to make you a sandwich."

"I can go to the store then." Randy made them both a sandwich and once they finished he drove them to the store

"What are we here for?"

"I need to pick up travel toiletries." Randy said turning down an aisle

"Aw, look at all these minis."

"We don't need those for this trip but grab some anyway."

"What should I get?"

"Soaps, deodorants…you might want some of that hairspray." Cody eyed him

"I'm going to get some anyway."

"Uh-huh." Cody scooped a bunch of minis into his arms and dumped them into the cart

"Where to now?"

"Soap aisle for the big stuff." Cody nodded and followed Randy as he went down the aisle and made a left turn. He gasped and jumped behind Randy. "What's the matter with you?" Randy asked looking around. "Oh look, there's Steph."

"And Phil." Cody said still behind Randy

"Who the fuck is Phil?" He just stood there. "Seriously Cody? That's the guy you kissed?" Cody shrugged

"He's kinda cute and this was at school so all those tattoos were covered." Randy shook his head

"Well we can't stand here all day. I need to get home to finish packing then get dinner started. I'm trying a new recipe." Cody sighed and followed Randy. Phil looked up when he noticed the taller man then saw Cody trailing behind him

"Cody?" Steph turned and smirked

"So it is."

"Hi Phil. Steph." Phil looked back and forth between Cody and Randy

"Who's this?"

"Huh?" Phil pointed to Randy

"That's…Randy I believe." Steph said speaking up

"Don't act like you don't know what my name is and I believe that _he_ was speaking to Cody and not _you_." Randy said still browsing the shelf for John's favorite scent of Irish Spring body wash. He found it and dropped it in the cart

"Hey, don't give her shit. I'm the one you should be mad with. I was the one who kissed him." Randy turned around

"I can do what I want because my problem concerning her has absolutely nothing to do with you so mind your damn business. And yes, you did kiss Cody but from what he told me he says that he kissed you back so if I were going to be mad it would be at him not you…I don't even know you. Which one of these do you like better Codes?" Cody pointed to his favorite Dove body wash

"You're a fucking asshole."

"You're giving me your opinion like I give a shit. I have a life that I need to get back to so if you'll excuse me. Codes?" Cody slipped his arm around Randy's and walked with him down the aisle. Phil turned to Steph

"So you knew that he had a boyfriend and you pushed me up to hit on him anyway?"

"He's never come out but yes, I've seen them kiss before so I assumed."

"What's your problem? I thought that at least you and I were friends but clearly we're not. You know that I like him and you knew that he was in a relationship." Steph shrugged

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

"Unbelievable." Phil said as he walked away and left Steph standing there

"It was a setup." Cody said once they were back in the car

"What are you talking about?"

"They're in cahoots."

"Steph sent him out there to kiss you to get back at you?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that maybe he didn't know about us? Well me because no one ever sees John who is really your main bitch."

"I would like to believe that he didn't know but I'm too trusting of people and am always getting screwed over so in order for me not to be hurt I'll just have to believe that he was in on it. I might lose a potentially good friend but oh well. I have enough friends." Randy reached over and took Cody's hand

"Don't let that stop you from being who you are. The world is full of shitty people but don't let that make you jaded. We need more Cody's around." Cody smiled and adjusted his sunglasses

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Randy said bringing Cody's hand up to his lips

….

"Chop these for me."

"What if I cut myself?"

"Don't think like that. Just cut these please."

"Okay. What are you making?" Cody asked eating a cherry tomato

"I'm not going to make anything if you eat the ingredients." Cody blushed

"I can't help it. Whenever I come in here and help you I feel like I need to eat. I told you I can't learn to cook because I'll eat everything and get fat."

"I've been cooking for years and I look fine. You're not going to get fat."

"I'm predisposed to fatness." Randy laughed

"Just cut the tomatoes please."

"Yes sir."

"Hey guys." John said walking into the kitchen

"Hi John." Cody said pursing his lips. John smiled and kissed him

"Hey babe." Randy said as John moved toward him

"Hi honey." John said slipping a hand in Randy's back pocket and squeezing his butt

"Ay papito." Cody laughed as John groaned

"Are you putting that on the grill?" John asked pointing to the marinating chicken and steak

"I was just going to use the grill top in here."

"So I don't need to clean the grill outside or anything?"

"Nope. Just change your clothes and relax."

"Sounds good." John said leaving the kitchen

"He seems better but I still want to ask him what's going on."

"Can you at least let him finish half his beer before you start?" Randy asked pulling John's Tampa Bay Ray's ice pilsner glass from the freezer

"Well for John that's one gulp so I can wait." Randy laughed as he poured beer into the glass. "Aren't you the least bit curious about it?"

"Cody just cut the tomatoes please." John walked into the kitchen and grabbed his glass

"What did you guys do today?" Cody whipped his head around to look at Randy

"Nothing really."

"Okay, that was a lie."

"I packed our bags and went to the store to get some last minute items."

"And what else?"

"What do you mean?" John sighed

"The two of you are lying by omission. What else happened today?" Cody whined

"We saw Steph at the store." John sat there waiting for the rest. "Ran."

"We saw Steph at the store and she was there with Phil…the teacher Cody kissed."

"Well you didn't kiss him again did you?"

"John!" Still John just sat there. "No I didn't kiss him again."

"So what's the problem?"

"I didn't want you to get upset about it."

"I'm not going to get upset about you seeing him again. I expect it since the two of you work in the same building…why were the two of them together?"

"That's a good question." Randy said putting the meat on the grill

"To which you have an answer?"

"While I am very wise John, I do not have an answer as to why they were together. That Phil is a jerk though."

"What?"

"He attempted to stick up for Steph who was clearly enjoying herself so I had to put him in his place then he called me a fucking asshole." John laughed

"That's funny?"

"A little, yes. What did you do Cody?"

"Nothing. I was caught off guard by it all."

"He hid behind me when he saw them."

"Oh thanks Randy."

"You did." John shrugged

"Well they don't matter. Can I get another beer?"

"You sure can." John sat there. "Oh! You want me to get it? What's wrong with your feet?"

"They hurt."

"From sitting on your fat ass all day?"

"Can you just get me a beer please?"

"I'll get it." Cody said. "John?"

"Yes?" Randy rolled his eyes as he knew what was coming

"You've been moping around ever since you said that we were going to Massachusetts and don't tell me that you haven't because that's a lie. Can you just tell us what's wrong?" John sighed

"I really wish you'd just leave me alone about this."

"I really wish you'd just tell me what's going on." John eyed him

"Don't talk to me like that because it _will _lead to an argument and you won't win."

"Sorry but I'm just worried about you."

"Since you're not going to let it go, when I was 19 I was in a relationship with someone my dad didn't approve of, we got into an argument about it one night and I beat his ass." Cody gasped and covered his mouth. "I apologized profusely and he accepted but our relationship was never the same. Things are strained between us and we're not as close as we probably would have been had I not done that."

"Oh my gosh." Randy dropped a shot of whiskey into John's beer. "I didn't know baby. I'm sorry…I just thought,"

"Don't worry about it Cody." Cody pouted. "Come here." John said opening his arms to the young man. Cody walked over and wrapped his arms around John's neck

"I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Of course you didn't but I didn't want to tell you. Can you accept that when I want to tell you something I will?" Cody nodded and John kissed his cheek

"Get over here and finish cutting these tomatoes."

**Days Later: West Newbury, MA**

"This is your house?!" Cody asked as the car pulled up

"Yes it is."

"It's amazing."

"Thank you. Come on." John handed Randy his keys. "Go inside while I get these bags and pay the driver."

"Okay." Cody and Randy went up to the house and Randy let them in. They took it upon themselves to walk around the place and check things out

"Ran?"

"What?"

"This place is amazing. I think I like it better than the house in Tampa."

"It is very nice. It feels like this would be a house were you grow up…very warm."

"I love all of the windows."

"Mmhm."

"Guys!"

"We're in the…one of the living rooms John!" John laughed and followed Randy's voice

"What do you want to do?"

"First I'd like to unpack the bags so our clothes don't get incredibly wrinkled."

"And then?"

"Go meet your mom." Randy and Cody said in unison. John laughed

"Okay. Randy you unpack, Cody you do whatever it is you're going to do and I'm going to make a run to the store."

"Maxi and I are going out to the backyard."

"If he takes a shit make sure you clean it up."

"I will John." Cody said exasperatedly

"I was just saying, don't be sassy." Cody huffed and walked out the back door. "Do you need anything from the store?"

"I don't think so. What are you going to get?"

"Just essentials because the cabinets and fridge are empty."

"Breakfast food, stuff to make sandwiches…and snacks. Cody likes his snacks."

"You don't have to make breakfast like you're at home while we're here."

"I'll want to make breakfast John." He shrugged

"Okay. I'll be back." Randy nodded and went upstairs. After he unpacked the bags he sighed and fell back onto the bed. As he stretched his arms out a picture in a frame caught his eye. Sitting up he took the frame in his hands. It was John and another guy

Randy: when was the last time you were here?

John: here as in WN or the house?

Randy: both

John: I was briefly in WN about a year and a half ago but I haven't been to the house in about two and a half years. What's wrong? Is it dirty? I hired a cleaning company last week to come and clean

Randy: it's clean

John: so what's the problem?

Randy: I was just wondering about the picture of you and this guy on the night table in the bedroom

John: oh

Randy: oh

John: just throw it away

Randy: who is it?

John: what difference does it make?

Randy: if it doesn't make one then just tell me

John: my ex. We dated before I made Tampa my primary residence. Get rid of that before Cody sees it

Randy: what's his name?

John: goddamn it Randy just get rid of it

Randy: name?

John: Alex

Randy: very clean cut…weren't you dating Ted?

John: yep. I was busy now throw it away. I don't want to talk about it anymore

Randy: one more thing

John: of course

Randy: were we or were we not together then as well?

John: we were. While you were away I flew out to WN and broke things off with him

Randy: but not Ted?

John: what is your problem? It's been established that I was a serial cheater and if you ask some people I'm still cheating. For the last year it's been only you and Cody

Randy: have you ever only been with one person?

John: yes. Ted and then I met Alex

Randy: okay. I'll throw it away but I'm keeping the frame. It's nice

John: fine

Randy took the picture from the frame and proceeded to rip it into a million little pieces. He opened the table drawer and stuck the frame inside then dumped the tiny pieces of paper in a trashcan

"Ran?"

"What?" Cody peeked then walked into the room with Max following close behind

"I was looking for you."

"You found me."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing really…just lying on the bed."

"Can I cuddle with you?" Randy raised an arm and Cody nestled himself into the man. "I love you Ran."

"I know." Cody laughed

"Jerk." Randy laughed as Cody slipped his hand underneath his shirt

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything."

"Okay."

"BUT if I were would you tell me no?"

"Have I ever told you no?" Cody smiled

"Take your shirt off."

"You take it off." Cody quickly mounted Randy and pushed his shirt up. Randy aided him by lifting his arms over his head. "You know what I look like without a shirt so why take it off?"

"I like the way you look without a shirt." Cody said pulling at Randy's belt

"And pants?"

"And pants." He said pulling them down. Randy lifted his hips to let Cody pull his pants all the way down. He groaned when Cody took him into his mouth and sucked him slowly. He sucked back up to the tip then licked up and down Randy's cock before tonguing his ball sac and sucking it into his mouth

"Mmm." Randy moaned as Cody's tongue flicked the seam then sucked his balls into his mouth again. Randy was tugging on his dick as Cody sucked when the younger man stopped him. "What?"

"Would it be bad if we had sex before we left?"

"No, why would it be?"

"Because we're going to see John's mom."

"Well I don't know about you but I planned on showering afterwards." Cody shrugged

"I guess I looked at it like having sex before church or something."

"Today is not Sunday and John's mom is not a pastor. Take your clothes off." Cody undressed then took Randy into his mouth again to get him nice and ready. "Do you want me to prep you?"

"Nope." Cody said bending over the bed. Randy smirked as he took his position behind the other man. No prep? Had he finally broken him? He spread the cheeks and pushed in slowly as not to hurt him. "I love that feeling."

"What's that?" Randy asked gently rocking his hips

"Of being so full."

"Do you like it when I'm inside you filling you up like this baby?"

"Mmhm." Cody responded licking his lips and pushing back against Randy

….

"Hey Maxi." John said upon walking into the house and seeing the dog at the door. "Where's your daddy?" Since the dog couldn't talk he just followed John to the kitchen in hopes of getting a treat. John put the bags down on the counter and looked down at the dog happily wagging his tail and expecting something for it. John dug in the bag and pulled out a bag of Beggin Strips. "Sit." More tail wagging. "Sit Max." This time he sat. "Good boy." John smiled and gave Max the strip then watched him run off with it. He put the items he'd purchased away and headed upstairs. "Are you two up here?" John yelled on his way up

"Yea John." Randy answered not breaking his rhythm

"Why am I not surprised?" John said walking into the room

"This one is insatiable John." Randy said as his thrusts became harder

"I'm not," Cody said breathlessly. "I just, oh fuck me." He drawled as he came. John laughed

"That good huh?" Cody nodded as he slumped onto the bed. "Did you," Randy shook his head

"You wanna?" Randy asked wriggling his eyebrows. John smirked and started to undress

….

"For the love of God Cody, get a move on it. We're already late."

"I need to make sure I look nice when I see your mom because first impressions are important. Besides, no one told you and Randy to do it twice."

"I said get a move on it and that's what I meant. Randy?"

"I'm not even here." John laughed

"Can you really not be here and go start the car?"

"Where are the keys?"

"Kitchen cabinet closest to the garage door…third set of keys for the third car." Randy looked at him

"How many cars are out there?"

"Four car garage so I have four cars."

"You're never here."

"Can you go start the car please?"

"I'm going." Randy said leaving the room. John walked into the bathroom and eyed Cody

"What?"

"You did hear me correct?"

"Yes I did. I want to be ready and out of here but my hair is not cooperating with me right now. I knew Melissa didn't cut it right. It's at a slight angle John…it's not going to look right until it grows out at least a quarter of an inch."

"Cody, darling, if you don't get out of this bathroom right now you're not going to have any hair to worry about because I will tweeze every single strand from your head."

"My goodness." Cody sprayed his hair one more time with finishing mist. "I guess I'm ready now."

"Thank you." John said sighing. They went downstairs and out to the garage with Cody grabbing Max along the way. He huffed when he saw Randy sitting in the passenger seat

"How come you get to sit up front?"

"I was out here first because you take entirely too long to get ready pretty pretty princess." John stifled his laugh as he backed out of the garage

"Can the two of you keep your bickering down to a minimum while we're with my mom? She raised five boys already."

"We'll be fine John." John made sure he took the scenic route to his mom's house in an effort to prolong getting there. In his heart he hoped that he would see his father during the visit but he wasn't certain. He cursed the day that he saw fit to attack his father. John had all the money he would ever need and then some but what he could really use was a time machine

"This is a long drive John." Cody piped up from the backseat

"Well enjoy the scenery." John said as he turned the radio up. "And shut up." He mumbled. Randy looked at him then laced his fingers with the hand John had resting on the gear shift. He felt John relax but only by a fraction. They turned into a neighborhood and made their way down a windy road. The closer they got to the house the tighter John's grip on Randy's hand became. By the time they reached John's mother's house Randy, who is tough, was nearly in tears. Cody hopped out and shut his door

"What's the matter Ran?"

"Nothing." He said flexing his fingers. John was behind Randy as they made their way up to the front of the house

"What's the matter?" John said quietly

"You almost squeezed my fucking fingers off." He looked down at Randy's beet red fingers

"Sorry."

"Should I ring the bell?" Cody asked standing at the ready

"Go ahead." He smiled and pushed the button. Randy used his good hand to gently rub John's back using soothing circles. He heard John's breath hitch as the door opened and an older man stood there

"Hi there." He said to a smiling Cody. "You must be Cody and you must be Max." He said shaking Max's tiny paw. Max wiggled in Cody's arms

"Yep!" The man looked up and saw John standing behind with Randy

"Well get up here John." His dad said smiling. John was still hesitant

"Go ahead babe." Randy said quietly. John walked up and embraced his dad at the door

"When I accepted your apology I meant it John. It's okay." John just nodded. "Stop being so hard on yourself." Still John said nothing. "Do you hear me?"

"Yes."

"No, do you _hear_ me?"

"I hear you dad."

"I love you, son."

"I love you too." His dad pulled away and smiled

"Let's get inside. Your mother is getting lunch ready. You get up here, big boy." His dad said gesturing toward Randy. He walked up the path to the door and John's dad laughed. "You're a tall son-of-a-gun." Randy laughed

"It's nice to finally meet you."

"Good to meet you." The four men walked further into the house

"Johnny!" They heard his mom call

"Yes?!"

"Get in here." John smiled as he walked into the kitchen then enveloped his mom in a huge hug. Cody smiled and leaned against Randy as the taller man wrapped an arm around his waist

"John has her dimples." Cody remarked looking up at Randy

"We'll have to thank her later." Cody nodded

"Definitely. Does Hallmark make card for this sort of thing?"

"I don't know."

"That's your department anyway." Randy rolled his eyes

"Get over here boys." John's mom said waving Cody and Randy over. John properly introduced Randy and Cody to his parents before they all sat down for lunch. Randy was shocked when he saw John set the table. In all these years he'd never seen John do it and quite frankly wasn't sure if John even knew how. Randy nearly fainted when Cody volunteered to help get things ready and help clean up later

"Why are you smiling at me like that mom?"

"Because it's been so long since I've seen you. I miss your face."

"Randy's a photographer so I'll have him send you pictures." His mom slapped his arm

"Don't be smart John. You should visit more often."

"I don't have a lot of time mom. Ask these two. I'm hardly home for them."

"How come you work so much?" John shrugged

"So when I get to the point where I don't want to work anymore I can live like I'm still working every day."

"Well how much money do you need for that John, my goodness?"

"I don't know. I have enough now it's just," John sighed. For the first time in the three years they'd been together Randy saw uncertainty in John's eyes. "I have to make sure we're all comfortable…the three of us."

"Johnny," His mom said taking his hand in hers. John suppressed a laugh as he looked down and saw how small his large hand made hers look. "Are you after all the money in the world? You won't get it and it seems as if you're going to kill yourself in your quest for it. You love these two men sitting here and what good are you to them dead? Enjoy life honey, okay?" John nodded

"Okay mom."

"I know you're not going to change overnight but try."

"I will." She looked at him and John laughed. "I _will_."

**Later**

After having lunch and talking a bit more the men left with the promise of returning the next day for dinner. When they got back to the house Cody went upstairs to take a nap while Randy changed into more comfortable clothes. He went back down and found John sitting outside on the deck. Grabbing two beers from the fridge he joined the other man outside

"Here." John gave a half smile as he took the beer from Randy. "You always know when I really need one of these."

"Call it beer intuition." They sat in silence just sipping and staring out into space for a while before Randy spoke up. "You know, you don't have to work so hard John. I told you that if I have to go back to work I will."

"I've got everything covered so you don't have to go back to work. I like you home."

"Well Cody and I like you not exhausted and stuck in the office. Talk to me John. Why are you killing yourself? Do you think Cody and I would love you less? What is it?"

"I've always been a hard worker Randy."

"I love you John but do not talk to me like I'm stupid because you'll piss me off so fast."

"I'm not trying to talk to you like you're stupid because you're not. I guess it's, I don't know – I've made this life for myself and you guys and I just want to make sure I can maintain it. I don't know."

"So you think that if you don't have money we'll leave you? Is that it? John," Randy sighed. He didn't know what to say. Part of him wanted to comfort John and tell him that something like that would never happen and that John was being ridiculous but another part of him wanted to throttle John for thinking that way. Randy knew without a doubt that he would stay with John no matter what. He couldn't speak for Cody – Cody. "Do you think that Codes would leave you?"

"I have no clue Randy. Things happen."

"Okay first of all, you have more money than you know what to do with so where would it go? And second, if you're having these thoughts about Cody then you need to talk to him about it. Third, stop buying him every fucking thing."

"But I'm the reason he's the way he is so it's my responsibility to,"

"John shut the fuck up. I'm going to leave if you don't stop talking nonsense like that. Treating Cody like he's a queen is not your responsibility. Although he might not act like it, he's a grown man and should be able to do for himself. You buying him things is a luxury not a requirement and if you really think that it is then you have your priorities all out of whack. I'm telling you that I love John Felix Anthony Cena, not John Felix blah blah and his money." John laughed

"Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not but that's a mouth full. I think that I know Cody well enough now to tell you that he loves you for you. That boy was sick over not being with you for two months. He needs you…I need you." Randy sighed. "You know that I'm not an emotional person but I love you so much John and I agree with your mom. You're going to make yourself sick. I don't want you sick. I want my strong John with the goofy ass smile and huge dimples." John laughed. "Don't go showing them off. While I appreciate you trusting me enough to make me the beneficiary of your estate, if you're not here John, it doesn't matter because I've got nothing." John blew out a breath

"You really know how to bring a man to his knees."

"I can bring a woman to her knees too." John laughed

"You know what I mean. You're right, you're not an emotional person but when you get to that point you don't hold back. I think you're the only person who's ever made me want to cry."

"Please don't."

"I'm not."

"Good because I don't want to see that."

"Come here." Randy stood, walked over to John and made himself comfortable in his lap. John wrapped his arms around Randy's trim waist. Not another word was uttered as the men sat and watched the sunset

**1:33 a.m.**

Randy felt what he thought was a finger poking him in his ribs. Assuming it was just a dream he shrugged it off and wrapped himself in the covers. He felt the finger again

"Ran." Randy opened his eyes and saw Cody's bright eyes in the moonlight

"What do you want?"

"I'm awake."

"I see that. We told you not to take a nap."

"But I was so tired though."

"I suggest counting sheep." Randy said turning his back to Cody. The smaller man threw a leg over Randy's and peered over his shoulder

"I did and I'm still awake."

"What do you want me to do? Did you count all the way to 100? 101 comes after that."

"Let's go outside."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on. We can go for a swim."

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?"

"No." Randy sighed

"Come on."

**Backyard**

"Ooh, the water's warm."

"The pool has a heater." Randy said slipping into the water. He dunked his head and when he came up he saw Cody run toward the pool and cannonball in. Randy wiped the excess water from his face. "Glad that's out of your system."

"That hurt my butt."

"You're lucky that's all you hurt. Not very smart to do a cannonball naked." Randy could see Cody rubbing his butt under the water. "Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh." Cody swam around and Randy watched. Particularly enjoying the glimpses of Cody's perfect cheeks when they would break the water. "Are you going to swim?"

"I hadn't planned on it."

"Then why did you come out?"

"You asked me to or do you not remember that conversation taking place all of 20 minutes ago."

"I remember but I thought there was at least a part of you that wanted to swim."

"Nope. All parts of me wanted to sleep. I'm only here because you asked."

"Thank you." He said swimming up to Randy and wrapping his legs around him

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Cody responded as he then wrapped his arms around Randy's neck and proceeded to kiss him. Randy put his hands under Cody's thighs and lifted him higher letting their cocks rub together and making them both groan. Upstairs John awoke when he reached out for Cody and felt nothing but wrinkled sheets. Opening one eye, he turned his head to the left and saw the bed empty. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and padded over to the window. A smile graced his face when he saw just where his boys had gone and what they were doing

"We have company." Cody said pulling away from Randy

"Hi John." Randy greeted without turning around

"Hi there. Am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all; why don't you join us?" John rid himself of his boxer briefs and slipped in the pool

"Did I leave the heater on?"

"Yea." Cody turned his head so that he was in position to kiss John. He then turned back and nibbled at Randy's lips before slipping his tongue inside and tasting the other man. John dipped his hand below the water line and down Cody's backside caressing the pert ass. He gently pushed a finger inside and pumped it in and out. When he felt Cody relax and loosen he slipped second finger in and proceeded to work them in a circular motion. The gentle lapping of the water could be heard when Cody started to ride John's fingers, the motion also making his cock rub against Randy's

"Please John."

"Please what?"

"I need, need to feel," He groaned

"Feel what?"

"You inside me."

"I'd love to be but I can't from this position."

"Allow me." Randy said using his upper body strength to push himself from the pool. He sat on the edge and spread his legs wide. Cody got the less than subtle hint and took the mushroom tip in his mouth. For every inch of Randy he sucked into his mouth, John pushed in from the other end. When he was all the way inside John stilled and just watched as Cody's sweet little mouth worked Randy. John put his right hand on the edge of the pool then with his left hand he grabbed Cody's right shoulder. He knew that he had to make this quick because he wasn't going to last listening to Randy's sounds of pleasure. John started pounding into Cody using short hard thrusts and each time he felt close to his own orgasm he would slow down

"Oh fuck John, harder." Back to the short and hard thrusts

"Yes baby." Randy moaned as Cody's mouth mimicked John's hips. With a free hand Cody reached beneath the water to take his own cock into his hand. He hummed and grunted driving both John and Randy closer to the brink. Randy was the first to go over and Cody didn't stop sucking until he knew Randy had nothing else left to give

"Right there John. Oh yea, there baby!" Cody's load shot out into the water, some of it sinking and some mixing with the water and disappearing. It took only a few more thrusts before John came, his dick almost convulsing inside Cody

"Shit." John muttered. "We're going to need some bleach." The other two men laughed as much as they could as they tried to regain their breath. "What were the two of you doing awake and out here anyway?"

"Cody woke up and couldn't sleep because he took a nap at six in the evening." Cody smiled sheepishly

"Well I'm tired now."

**Two Weeks Later**

After the trip to Massachusetts John had made a conscious effort to spend less time at work. In reality he didn't need to be there as often as he was. He would make money regardless. He was enjoying the free time but it also made him sad that he had to learn things about Randy and Cody that he'd been too busy to notice before. Currently he was lying in bed with Cody having what the young man had dubbed a 'Cuddle Fest' when Randy walked into the room and looked at them

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing John."

"Why don't you come cuddle with us Ran?"

"Because I don't have that kind of time but it's really nice that the two of you get to do absolutely nothing when you feel like it." Randy went to the bathroom, grabbed the dirty laundry and left the room

"I think he's mad."

"I think you're right."

"He does stuff at night. He's gone out like every night this week, well week and a half."

"You noticed that too?"

"Yes! He didn't invite me once!" John laughed

"Well how come you didn't ask him if you could go? I'm sure he would have said yes." Cody shook his head

"He's been in a mood lately. He was really mean to me the other day." John raised an eyebrow

"He was mean to you?"

"Yes. Mean like how he used to be when we first moved in here. At first I thought he was joking but his eyes were dark when I looked at them so I knew that he was serious." John sat up and looked at Cody

"You're being serious right now?"

"Yes John."

"Why didn't you say anything to me about it?" Cody shrugged

"Everyone is entitled to a bad mood every now and again."

"But that doesn't give him or anyone else to be mean. Did he apologize later?"

"No. John, it's not that big a deal." Cody put his hand on John's chest and eased him back on the bed. "I don't even want to talk about it anymore. Let's watch a movie." John lay back reluctantly and handed Cody the remote

"You pick."

**Later**

"Hey Ran." Cody said walking into the kitchen with John

"What?"

"Do you think you can make chicken alfredo tonight for dinner?"

"No. I already have dinner planned so you guys will get what I cook."

"I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard to change it babe."

"Did you hear what I said John? I'm not making that for dinner so if you and Cody really want to eat it then I suggest you go out to a restaurant."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me." Randy said taking his magazine and going out the back door

"Okay. What just happened here?"

"I don't know but leave it alone John. Whatever he makes will be good."

"I'm not leaving it alone. We're not allowed to be mean to one another." John said heading out the door

"Darn it." Cody mumbled

"Why are you out here John?" Randy said not turning toward the man

"How did you know it was me?"

"Cody wouldn't dare. What do you want?"

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"I thought that I established I don't have a problem."

"Obviously you do." Randy just moistened his finger and flipped the page of his magazine. His nonchalance just made John furious. "Okay Randy, if this is how you're going to act then Cody and I will go out for dinner."

"I already suggested that but okay, if you want to feel like you've just told me off then by all means." John gritted his teeth

"I don't know what's crawled up your ass but I hope it's gone by the time we come back." John walked into the house and looked at Cody. "We're going out for dinner."

"Oh, does Ran not want to cook?"

"I mean just the two of us. Randy is staying here."

"What? Why?"

"He's acting like a bitch."

"Yea but,"

"Do you want to go out for dinner or not?"

"Okay." John decided that he wanted to go somewhere nice. He and Cody showered and dressed casually then left the house. Cody did manage to get a kiss from Randy before leaving but it lacked the love and passion that their kisses usually held. Cody had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach but left with John anyway. While the two men were out at dinner Randy paced around the house. He was on edge. Like there was an itch under his skin he couldn't scratch. He went to the closet and rummaged around looking…looking for something, anything to make it stop. Cody and John finished up with dinner and drove home. They walked into the house, John laughing at something Cody had said and Cody laughing just because John was. John stopped laughing and shook his hands

"It's really quiet in here…eerily so." Cody nodded and followed John to the kitchen. It was dark

"Why's it dark in here?"

"Because the lights are out."

"Duh John. Where's Ran?"

"I have no idea." John said his palms starting to sweat

"Is his car here? I didn't notice."

"Neither did I."

"Well I'll check the garage." Cody said. John grabbed his arm as he walked by

"No! No…I'll go." John didn't know what Cody might find out there. "Check upstairs." Cody eyed him

"Okay." After checking the garage and finding the black Bentley missing John went back in the house and jogged upstairs. He heard what he thought was sobbing and started to panic. He sprinted to the room praying Cody hadn't found something…someone

"Cody!" The young man walked out of the closet with a note in his hand. He stretched his arm out and John took the paper

"This is your fault John." He choked out

"What are you talking about?"

"You wanted to go out and now look."

"Look at what?!" John yelled still having not read the note

"Randy left us John!"

"What?!"

**TBC**

**A/N: Not very nice of me to end it there I know but I had to! We're still friends, right? …right guys? **

**A/N 2: Please have a happy and safe new year. See you in 2013!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Whoa - you guys are a tough crowd and you don't like cliffhangers. Hopefully this gets me back in your good graces. If not, I'll like **_**you**_** anyway because I'm just a nice person…today : )**

"It's really quiet in here…eerily so." Cody nodded and followed John to the kitchen. It was dark

"Why's it dark in here?"

"Because the lights are out."

"Duh John. Where's Ran?"

"I have no idea." John said his palms starting to sweat

"Is his car here? I didn't notice."

"Neither did I."

"Well I'll check the garage." Cody said. John grabbed his arm as he walked by

"No! No…I'll go." John didn't know what Cody might find out there. "Check upstairs." Cody eyed him

"Okay." After checking the garage and finding the black Bentley missing John went back in the house and jogged upstairs. He heard what he thought was sobbing and started to panic. He sprinted to the room praying Cody hadn't found something…someone

"Cody!" The young man walked out of the closet with a note in his hand. He stretched his arm out and John took the paper

"This is your fault John." He choked out

"What are you talking about?"

"You wanted to go out and now look."

"Look at what?!" John yelled still having not read the note

"Randy left us John!"

"What?!" For the first time since taking the paper from Cody, John unfolded it and read:

_John + Cody,_

_I'm tired. Need time to myself. I'll see or talk to you whenever. Don't bother texting or calling me because you already know that I will not answer_

_Randy_

John flipped the paper all around expecting there to be more. Some sort of explanation. The punch line to this terrible joke. Something else. Anything. There was nothing. Randy had scribbled this – John didn't even know what to call it. Dear John letter? Had Randy just broken up with the two of them? What? John was pulled from his thoughts by Cody's sniffling. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man

"It's okay baby."

"It's not okay John! Don't tell me that it's okay. Randy just left and he's God knows where! Nothing is okay about that!"

"Stop yelling at me! I don't know why you think that this is my entire fault anyway. I didn't say anything to him out there that he couldn't handle. You yourself said that he's been in a mood and he has been going out every night." John dragged a hand down his face. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"To see if I can find him. Stay here just in case he realizes what a horrible mistake this was and comes back. He'll definitely want to see your face as opposed to mine." John hopped in his car and searched all the areas he thought Randy could be. The man was nowhere to be found. The last place John checked was Randy's apartment. He didn't see his car in the parking lot and since he wasn't allowed in the parking garage he had to go inside. Meanwhile, Cody sat on the bed staring at the wall. Never one to listen he picked up his phone and sent Randy a text

Cody: what did we do?

Randy: I knew you wouldn't listen. Can't even respect a simple request

Cody: I'm sorry. Can you just tell me what we did though?

Randy: nothing just like always

Cody: huh? I don't understand

Randy: you and John – the two of you never do anything because you expect me to do it all. I love you guys but I'm not your dad. I'm tired. You two never seemed to notice and you took me for granted. Now you can miss me. Learn to do things for yourself

Cody: Ran

That was the last of the communication between the two men. Cody sat there thinking. Randy was right but did he have to go to such lengths to prove a point? Would he and John have listened otherwise? Cody wasn't sure they would have. He lay on the bed and curled his knees up to his chest, feeling bad for being so neglectful

"Cody?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"No. I did get Ran to text me though."

"You did?! Where is he? I broke into his apartment and he wasn't there."

"I don't know where he is. I didn't ask. Check my phone for his text." John picked up Cody's phone and typed in the security code then read the message. He sat on the bed next to Cody

"He's right."

"I know." Cody said quietly

"I can't tell you the last time I've had to go out and buy something. It's either already here or I just shoot Randy a text or leave him a note and there it is."

"I know."

"I feel like shit."

"I know." John looked at Cody

"Come here baby." Cody rotated his body so that his head was now in John's lap. "I wonder what we can do."

"I don't know. I feel so bad."

"Me too."

"But me especially. The two of you have always had a good relationship. He and I have had our ups and downs then we grew to love each other…and it feels like it's been that way from the start. I couldn't even appreciate it or show that I'm appreciative." John just ran his fingers through Cody's hair trying to soothe him. "I wonder where he is."

"I don't know baby. All I can hope is that it's somewhere safe."

"You said that he wasn't at his apartment?"

"No he's not there. I checked his accounts too and there's been no activity." Cody started to cry more. John sighed quietly and continued his attempts to soothe the young man

**Two Weeks Later**

Randy was still gone. Cody was moping around. He'd even stopped having sex with John. John was glad because they were both just going through the motions. He recalled a particular night he and Cody had been together. Their last night:

_The room was silent save for the slapping of their skin. No gravelly groans from John and no moaning from Cody. John looked down, Cody wasn't even hard. John was barely hard enough himself. He pumped his hips faster just trying to bring about a climax for one of them. He didn't care who at this point_

"_John, John," He heard Cody say as he put his hands on his chest_

"_Yea?"_

"_Stop."_

"_What's wrong? Am I hurting you?"_

"_No, you're not hurting me. I, I don't like it. I can't feel anything." John raised an eyebrow. "Not like that. Of course I feel that. It just doesn't," John stopped him_

"_No, I know what you mean." He pulled out and lay beside Cody_

John put his empty coffee mug in the dishwasher then kissed Cody's cheek

"I'm going to work now, okay?"

"Okay babe." Cody said kissing John's lips. When he finished his breakfast, which was only a bowl of cereal, Cody cleaned up after himself and started the full dishwasher. He went to the laundry room and took the clean clothes to the den and began to fold them.

John left the house but had no intention of going to work. He drove over to Randy's apartment for the fourth time that week and saw his car occupying the same space in the parking garage. He wondered if Randy had picked the space visible from the lot or if that was just his wishful thinking. John parked in an available space and went inside. When he reached Randy's door John reached into his back pocket for his wallet and retrieved his insurance card. He slipped the card in the door and disengaged the lock. John couldn't believe the sight before him. The place was a mess. He went down the hall and saw Randy passed out on the bed with a lit cigarette dangling from his fingers

"Randy!" John called running over to the bed and snatching the cigarette out of the man's hand

"What did you do that for?"

"What the fuck are you doing?! Are you using again?"

"That depends on what you mean by using." Randy sat up and leaned over to get another cigarette. John snatched that one as well and the two men began to scuffle. "Get the fuck off me John!" John was able to overpower the tall man and pin him to the bed. "You don't get to do this! You don't get to do this to me or to Cody and I'm sure as fuck not going to let you do it to yourself! Not again." John said on the verge of breaking down

"Get off me John! What the fuck do you think I'm doing to myself?"

"Have you used since you left the house?" Randy stood up and walked to the window. "That's what the fuck I think you're doing to yourself."

"It was only once and it made me sick as a dog. I did start smoking again though."

"Yes, I fucking see that. I can't believe this shit." John put his head in his hands

"It was only once John. John?" Randy turned away from the window. "John?" He walked over to the bed and crouched down in front of the man. John wiped his eyes

"Do you need to go back to rehab?"

"I told you that it made me sick."

"That's not what I asked you. Do you need to go back?"

"No John. Even if I wanted to apparently I can't do what I used to."

"Was it that bad at home?" Randy shook his head

"I was exhausted yes but not to that degree. I'd gone out one night and someone offered it to me and I thought what the hell, one time won't hurt." Randy laughed humorlessly. "Well it did. I guess it was laced with something."

"What?! What happened?"

"I got a major nosebleed, got sick and had to go to the hospital."

"So it was like an overdose?"

"The mildest kind, yes."

"Randy," John said on a sigh as he stroked the other man's jaw. "Don't do this to yourself. If I have to beg you I will."

"You don't need to beg me to do anything John. I know right from wrong even if I don't always do the right thing." John sighed. He felt overwhelmed

"Cody and I miss you…and you were right. We were taking you for granted. Neither of us could remember a time that we've had to buy something for ourselves or do anything for ourselves other than eat and dress…and because of you we always have food to eat and clean clothes to wear."

"You guys stress me all the way out."

"We know."

"Stop doing it." John laughed

"We'll try. I mean, we managed to keep the place clean and ourselves alive since you've been gone. I know it's not as clean as you keep it,"

"John, I, what I want is for the two of you to not make what I have to do harder. I know that you know how to pick up after yourself. I can't count all the times I've had to polish the rings off the table in the den because you've left your beer mug on it or Cody's left an empty bowl of ice cream. I've a hamper in the bathroom for each of us yet you guys seem to miss it or maybe I didn't tell you where it was because when I go in there your clothes are all over the floor. I do too much for you guys."

"You could have said something."

"I could have but would you have heard me?" John sat there. "No, right?" John shook his head. "And I assume it's you that eats the last of the lunch meat or cheese and doesn't say anything. _'Oh Ran can get it.'_ Or _'Don't worry about it because Randy will take care of it.'_ Thanks for thinking of whether or not I'd want a sandwich."

"You're absolutely right. We're going to try harder and make way more of an effort when you come back." Randy looked at John and stood. For the first time it dawned on John that Randy may not want to come back. "You are coming back right?" Randy went back to the window. He wasn't looking at anything in particular as he had a view of some palm trees and an exit ramp. "Ran? Babe?"

"I'll come back John."

"Do you want to come back? We want you back but if you don't want to you don't have to." John prayed that he wanted to. "If you do want to leave I can get you a place wherever you want. I mean,"

"Shut up already." John stopped his babbling. "How did you get in here?"

"Huh?"

"I asked how you got in here."

"I broke in. I knew if I rang the bell you wouldn't let me in."

"How did you know I was here?"

"I've driven past here four mornings in a row…your car's been in the same spot every time."

"You can see it from the lot? I'm surprised they haven't towed it because that's not my parking space."

"Then why did you park there?"

"I was hammered. It was easy."

"God Randy, you just went off the deep end didn't you? Excessive drinking, you're smoking again…the drugs."

"Don't forget the copious amounts of sex with people whose names I didn't know."

"Fuck you Randy. I'm being serious."

"You're dressed for a day at the office so you should get to work." John didn't want to fight with Randy and he knew that if he did Randy would run away like a scalded dog and never come back. But John was dominant by nature and had a hard time conceding…for this man he would

"You know that I don't want to fight with you." He said walking up behind Randy and wrapping his large arms around him

"Even if you did I'm not going to fight with you. This is my apartment and I can make you leave." Now Randy was just being a dick. John softened his tone

"Why are you being like this?"

"Excuse me if I'm just a little angry about you breaking into my apartment and then chastising me on things that I did while I wasn't with you. I'm a big boy John. There's no need for you to put me over your knee." John caught the smart comment that was dying to escape his mouth a millisecond before it did

"I'm not trying to chastise you Randy. I care about you and your well-being even if you're not around." Yes, John pulled the _I Care_ card. Randy brought his arms that had been hanging limply at his sides up and laced his left hand in John's and reached back with the other to caress whatever part of John's face he could touch

"I want to come back. I love you and I love Cody." He felt John nod against his back

"And we love you."

"But it won't be today." John blinked slowly but said nothing. "I know that's not what you want,"

"At this point it's not about what I want. I need for you to be comfortable and ready. The locks and alarm code haven't been changed so if you want to come back at three in the morning or three in the afternoon you can. You know that Cody would snuggle right up to you." Randy laughed

"How is he?"

"Good…he misses you something awful and we have no sex life but he's good."

"No sex life?"

"Nope…we've done it maybe a handful of times since you left. The last time we didn't even finish."

"You just stopped?"

"Yes. He put his hands up and told me to stop because he didn't feel anything and the truth is I didn't either. I just wanted it to be over."

"So you're on edge?" Randy asked turning around. John saw that his eyes were dark

"I'm a little tense." And just that quickly it was on for the two men. Randy pulled at John's clothes until they were strewn all over the room and all John had to do was get rid of Randy's shorts. On the bed John kissed all over Randy's warm body and enjoyed the sounds which he hadn't heard in such a long time. He sucked a finger in his mouth to coat it then pushed it inside of Randy. Normally he wouldn't put so much as a thought into prepping the younger man but he knew it had been a long time for Randy and he felt like in this moment the man under him could break. He used his mouth to suck and tease then nearly choked as Randy pushed his hips way up

"Fuck it John. Take me now." John moved so fast neither man was sure Randy had even finished his sentence. With a long groan John breached the opening and only stopped when he was fully sheathed. "Oh fuck – I've missed you inside me."

"I've missed being here." John said moving his hips as Randy panted

"Hard John. I need to feel this." He brought Randy's legs up to his shoulders for deeper penetration then pounded away at the man's tight hole. John pushed down hard with each thrust making sure he hit that bundle of nerves that would send Randy over the edge. "I'm gonna cum John." Randy said as he took in a breath

"That's my objective baby."

"But, I, not – I don't want," John wanted to laugh. He'd never heard Randy this flustered. "I don't want to…not yet. Ay, ay mi Dios. Eres el mejor que John ... es tan bueno. Tú eres el mejor de la historia!"

"I want you to cum for me baby." John said as he grunted. "We can do this all day."

"Goddamn it John, not yet." John kept up his actions as if he hadn't heard the man. "Fuck!" Randy yelled as his back arched and he came all over his belly and chest. When he opened his eyes he saw John looking down at him smirking. "You're a real piece of shit." John laughed

"Why? You know that I can do this all day." Randy sat back on his elbows. "Not my fault you couldn't hold it."

"Did you hear me when I said that you're a real piece of shit?"

"Mmhm, loud and clear."

"Don't you have to go to work?"

"No…this is much more fun."

….

John stayed at Randy's apartment all morning and afternoon in bed with the other man. They would stop for snack breaks and John even let Randy out of the room so that he could clean the place and start a load of laundry but once the machine was going Randy was his again

"We haven't done that in such a long time."

"What's that?" John said as he lightly trailed his fingers up and down Randy's arm

"Gone at it for hours." John sighed

"I know…when did we grow up?" Randy shrugged

"Things changed when we moved in together." Changed? John was afraid to ask if Randy meant for better or worse but he had to know

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"Good and bad. Good because we know that we can sustain a relationship that's not based solely on sex and bad because we don't have sex like we used to. I would be lying if I said that I didn't miss it."

"But you still have a good amount of sex because of Cody."

"While Cody's amazing in bed he's not you and you know that. We've established that we all give each other different things and I didn't fall in love with you because of Cody."

"Well I'm making an effort to be there more for the two of you."

"I know you are. I know how you are John."

"What do you mean?"

"You're thinking that I would leave because of this. I'd never leave you because we don't have sex as much as we did when we met. I'm not with you for that so get it out of your head." John laughed

"I hate that you know me so well. It drives me crazy."

"I know it does."

"Goddamn it." Randy laughed. "Babe?"

"Yea?"

"Where did you go when you left?"

"Where did I go?"

"I checked this place when we realized you'd left and you didn't come here so where did you go. If you went to Steven's I won't be mad."

"You would totally be mad if I went there. You're jealous of him and I don't know why."

"I'm not jealous of him."

"John, didn't we just acknowledge how well I know you? Do you remember that time we were at the mall and he came over to talk to me?" Of course John remembered. To him it was like yesterday

"Vaguely." He answered

"You refused to speak to me the rest of the time we were there, during dinner and on the ride back home as if it were my fault he decided to go to the mall that day."

"I know that it wasn't your fault…and I'm not jealous."

"Not only are you a piece of shit but you're full of it." John laughed

"I don't like the fact that the two of you were, and still are, so close or the fact that he was with you before I was. If Cody had an ex I'd hate him too." Randy broke into a fit of laughter. He hadn't laughed in a long time. John laughed when Randy snorted

"You're unbelievable John, really."

"So…where did you go?"

"To a hotel and no, it wasn't one of yours."

"That was financially irresponsible. You could have stayed there for free."

"Don't tell me about financial irresponsibility when you have Rhodes' over there spending money like crazy." John shook his head

"I know. I don't know what I'm going to do with him."

"I took care of it."

"How so?"

"After he came back and you put all that money in his account," Randy looked pointedly John. "I made him go to the bank and open a savings account. Now when you give him money a certain amount is transferred into savings and he can't touch it."

"How do you know he can't touch it?"

"The boy never goes to the bank and he hasn't bothered to learn the account number because I have all the paperwork."

"I wonder if he can balance a checkbook."

"He can now."

"He's so smart yet some things…just right over his head."

"Cody knows what Cody wants to know. If he applied himself I'm sure he'd be smarter than the two of us combined but because he doesn't _need_ to be smarter he isn't. Unlike the two of us, he's had someone taking care of him his entire life whether it was his parents, Evan, you or I."

"A lot of that is my fault."

"You are completely right."

"…did you see Steven since you haven't been home?"

"What the fuck? Where did that come from?"

"I'm curious."

"I did. He's the one who came to the hospital."

"How come you didn't call me? I would have come."

"I didn't want you to see me like that."

"Why? I wouldn't have judged you."

"It's not about you judging me. You paid for my rehab and whether you agree with me or not I owe it to you to stay clean. I didn't so I didn't want you to see me that way. It was more so the disappointment."

"But it was okay for him to?"

"I give zero fucks about whether I disappoint him. Do you know that I never used while in your presence?"

"I do know that."

"Did it ever occur to you why I might have done that? John," Randy sighed. He really hated having to express his feelings. "This probably sounds crazy but I loved you very early on and that's why I could stay clean long enough to be with you. When you were gone doing whatever the fuck it was you were doing that was my time to get high and party. When I was with you that was our time and I wasn't going to let any substance get in the way of that. The day you offered to send me to get help was when I knew…if I wasn't ready to get clean for me then the least I could do was get clean for you."

"Why me?"

"No one ever cared as much and that includes Steven. You, fuck…I don't want to talk about this anymore." Randy sat up. "I did see Steven like I told you but no, we didn't have sex or kiss or even hold hands. You have nothing to worry about." Randy swung his legs over the side of the bed

"Randy."

"No, I'm done talking about this or anything pertaining to it John." He stood up and walked to the bathroom. John rubbed his face in frustration then left the bed and started to dress. He knew when Randy wanted to be alone. When his clothes were on he knocked on the door

"What?" Randy said from the other side

"Open the door." A few seconds later the door swung open and Randy stood there. "I'm leaving. Give me a kiss." Randy nearly kissed the life out of John. "I love you. The house is still your home when you're ready to come back."

"Drive safe."

"Always do." John kissed Randy again and left the apartment. While at a stop light John checked his phone when he felt it vibrate

Randy: I love you too. Dearly

John smiled and continued his drive home. When he reached the house he walked inside and heard the TV on in the den. He decided to peek in and see what Cody was up to. John smiled a sad smile when he saw the young man fast asleep wrapped up in his blanket like a human burrito clutching Randy's pillow. He took his phone out and snapped a picture then sent it to Randy

Randy: tell that jackass to put my pillow back

John: come home and you can tell him

Randy: if I come back then he won't be sleeping with my pillow

John: no shit. Stop making him sniff this

Randy: what does my pillow even smell like?

John: you I would imagine. I think you smell like cake batter and cologne. I want to eat you and fuck you at the same time…makes me feel strange and all confused

Randy: lol. Shut up John. I'm taking a nap now. Leave me alone

John rolled his eyes but didn't dare respond. He didn't want to do anything Randy didn't want for fear that he would push him away and make him stay at the apartment longer

**Two Weeks Later**

It was almost time for Cody to go back to work meaning his summer would be over but he'd be going back as a full-time teacher with his own classroom. He'd gone to the store to pick up decorations for his classroom and pick up some back-to-school clothes. When he came home he took the clothes straight up to the bedroom and put them away neatly in his drawers and on the rack and shelves. Happy with his purchases and feeling a little hungry he bounced down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Cody almost lost it when he saw Randy sitting there at the island looking through a magazine. It was the last place Cody had seen him. He rubbed his eyes then turned to the fridge to get a drink. He gulped the water down then turned back to see if Randy was indeed sitting there. He was. Cody walked over and wrapped his arms around Randy's neck from behind

"I don't know where you were or what you did while you were gone but I'm happy you're back." At the simply innocent statement Randy smiled. A real genuine smile. Cody laughed. "You don't have to say anything. Your smile is enough." Cody stood there holding onto Randy as if the man would disappear once he let go. As long as it didn't distract him from looking through his magazine Randy would allow it. "Can you promise me one thing?" Randy stopped flipping the pages. "You won't leave like that again. Please." Randy kissed one of the hands that Cody had around him then linked their pinky fingers together. Cody smiled

"Promise." The one word almost brought tears to Cody's eyes. He kissed Randy's cheek

"Thank you. Can I have a kiss?"

"One or two?"

"Let's just see where it goes." Randy turned his chair and smirked as he leaned in and kissed the other man. He teased him by playfully nipping at his lips before pressing their lips together completely. Cody moved even closer and wrapped his arms around Randy's neck and almost purred when Randy slid forward in his seat and pressed their groins together. Cody's hands roamed all over the tall man's head lightly raking his nails across the hairs. Randy pulled away and looked at the young man's flushed face

"Do you like my hair like this?" Randy asked referring the extreme closeness of his buzzed haircut

"Yes. It's sexy…and your head looks tan as well." Randy laughed

"All of me is tanned."

"All of you?"

"Yep, pretty sure all of me is tan."

"What if I don't believe you?" Randy smirked

"I don't know. I'm honest so why wouldn't you believe me. How, oh how Cody can I prove to you that I'm telling the truth?" Cody grabbed Randy's hand and pulled him from the chair

"Follow me!"

….

Randy pulled Cody to the edge of the bed and pushed all the way inside of him. Cody gasped

"Oh god - ow!"

"Shit Codes, John told me that you guys weren't having sex. I completely forgot. Are you okay?" Cody nodded

"Yea, I'm fine. I'll forget about the pain once you start moving…move."

"Are you sure?"

"Fuck Randy, just move already." Randy started to move his hips slowly just waiting for the man on the bed to relax and once he did he picked up his pace. Cody let out a satisfied moan as Randy moved his hips faster and faster. Cody groaned. "Come on Randy, fuck me hard." That was all he needed to hear. He spread Cody's legs wider so he could go deeper then proceeded to nail the man's prostate. "Yes, yes, yes! Right there," Cody was panting and moving his hips with Randy's

"Fuck you feel good baby." Randy said throwing his head back. John walked into the room and of course watched the two men go at it

"Shit, I'm gonna cum." Cody said arching off the bed. His muscles clenched around Randy and he came too. Cody opened his eyes and saw John. "Oh hey." Randy looked behind him

"Hi John."

"Hey to you both…glad you're back and picked up where you left off."

"Me too."

"Come here John." Cody said

"What's up?"

"It's your turn." John smirked and almost tripped over himself from undressing so fast. He left a trail of clothes behind on his way to the bed. Once at the edge Randy slapped John's hand away from his member

"Let me." Randy said dropping to his knees and taking John into his mouth. In one go he swallowed him all the way down. John groaned

"Damn it Randy." John sucked in a breath when Randy gently squeezed and tugged at his balls. He looked down and saw Randy staring back at him his eyes looking much darker than their normal blue. John felt his belly start to tingle so he pulled out

"Too much?" Randy asked licking his lips. John shook his head and turned to Cody who was still lying on the bed. Cody smirked and opened his legs slowly as John approached and John groaned

"The two of you are killing me today." John said as he easily slipped between Cody's legs. He growled when he felt how warm and wet Cody was. "My god this feels amazing."

"Is it nice and wet inside John?" Randy asked planting kisses on John's shoulder. John nodded his head unable to speak. John was feeling overwhelmed by the sensation and the fact that he hadn't had sex since he'd been with Randy two weeks prior. He growled, moved Cody's legs to his shoulders and hammered the man into the mattress. Cody moaned loudly

"Yes John! You fuck my ass so good." John couldn't handle any dirty talk right now

"Shut up Cody." The young man looked and Randy and smirked

"Oh fuck me John. You feel so so good pounding my ass like that." Randy turned his head so John wouldn't see him laughing

"Shut. Up." John said through his teeth

"You're so big baby. You make me feel so fucking full."

"Oh fuck!" John yelled as he came deep inside Cody. Randy leaned over and took Cody into his mouth and brought him to his climax. When John caught his breath he looked down at Cody. "You know that I don't like to cum before either of you." Cody laughed

"I know that but I don't care. It was fun teasing you like that."

"I wonder where you learned it." John said sarcastically and Cody looked over at Randy. John looked over at the clock. "Do you guys wanna go out for dinner? We have just enough time for Cody to get ready then make us late." Randy laughed while Cody pouted

"I try to look nice for you guys."

"You always look wonderful but we know that you're not doing it for us."

"Where are we going?" Randy asked

"Anywhere you want to go."

"Mise En Place."

"That place is so stuffy Ran."

"But the food is good and that's what I want."

"But that's not what I want." Cody said whining

"You can't go just for me baby?" Randy asked in a soft voice as he nuzzled Cody's neck. Cody giggled

"I guess I could." John smiled. He liked his boys at their cutest which was usually when they were asleep. He got lucky today

"I don't even know why you guys have a door on your room." They all looked over at Evan. "Randy!" Evan almost ran over to him but stopped himself then blushed. "I wanted to give you a hug but you're naked."

"Like you haven't touched me while I was naked." Randy said slipping his shorts on

"That was different." Evan said walking over and hugging Randy. Evan pulled away and looked at John. "Are you going to leave next?"

"No. I only kick people out or make them want to leave."

"So I guess I'm next." John laughed

"I have no reason to kick you out and I hope that I wouldn't make you want to leave."

"Me too." Cody laughed at Evan then looked at him and Randy

"I'm going to need the two of you to go back to pretending like you don't want to do each other every second."

"What?" Evan and Randy said in unison

"You're still hugging each other." John pointed out leaving the room

"Oh." They said at the same time. Randy trailed his fingers up the back of Evan's neck, ran his fingers through his hair then gave him a kiss on the forehead. Evan cleared his throat and stepped away from Randy

"What are you guys doing tonight? I know you have to be doing something."

"We're going to a restaurant that I absolutely hate." Randy grabbed a pillow and hit Cody with it

"This isn't about you. I want to go and if you're having such a problem with it then stay home."

"No, I'll go. I was just saying."

"Well stop it."

….

"We're not going to make it to the restaurant." Cody said as Randy stepped out of the closet

"What are you talking about?" John asked. "Randy you have to change."

"What? Why?"

"Your ensemble." Randy looked down at his clothes

"What about it?" Cody scoffed

"Don't you know that everyone looks hot in all black? Combine that fact with the fact that you're ten times hotter than the normal guy and we have a problem."

"Cody's right…especially with your hair being cut extra low like that." John sighed. "If you want to go out for dinner then go change but if you'd like to be tied to the bed so that Cody and I can have our way with you then keep that on."

"Can't I have both?" John pointed toward the closet. "Guess not." Randy mumbled as he walked inside the closet to change his shirt. When he emerged he did a little spin in front of John and Cody

"That's much better." John said referring to the grey shirt Randy had exchanged for the black one

"I can't believe the two of you made me change my shirt."

"There was no choice. My head was filled with dirty thoughts."

"Mine too." Cody said siding up to Randy

"I'm getting hungry so the two of you need to keep calm and make it nasty later." John smirked

"Ooh…we haven't played in a while."

"We certainly have not." Randy looked at Cody. "You in? I'll let you guys do whatever you want to me."

"I don't know, maybe." Randy wrapped an arm around Cody as he walked

"Don't worry; we'll ease you into it." Cody gulped

**Mise En Place**

"Do you think we look like a gay couple when we go out places?" Cody asked curling into Randy as they sat down

"First off, couple is two and there are three of us here. Now, on to your question, I don't think that John and I "look gay" but you definitely do. If it were possible to produce glitter while you walk, you'd make it rain on everyone."

"John!" Cody whined as John slumped over in the booth laughing. "That wasn't very nice Ran. I think I pull off straight quite well."

"Why are you trying to pull off straight when you're not? Stop caring about what people think of you because you'll never please everyone. John." Randy said looking over at the man still laughing

"I just think it would be easier if I weren't gay." Randy looked at Cody

"What?" Randy slapped John's thigh to stop him from laughing. "What's your issue?" Cody shrugged

"I just wish that more people were okay with homosexuality. Not that most of them haven't figured it out but I would like to be able to talk to my co-workers freely about you guys the way they talk about their husbands and wives. I would like to have a picture or two on my desk or hold hands comfortably when we go out somewhere. And don't get me wrong, I'm not uncomfortable with it, I just don't like that other people are."

"So you attempt to hide who you really are to make other people happy."

"I guess."

"I'd love to be able to answer this for you or come up with a solution but I can't. This is something that will come in time and it may take a little longer because of your profession…and because you have not one but two boyfriends. That's just a strange situation itself AND the fact that you live with your best friend who is also gay and you banged him too." Cody slapped Randy's arm

"I didn't "bang" Evan but you and John were all over that."

"Yea, you missed out." Cody laughed

"I'll live."

"Oh, you haven't lived." Randy said fondly

"Stop it." Cody whined

"I'm just saying." Randy picked up his glass of wine to take a drink when a thought came to him. "When do you go back to work Codes?"

"Three weeks."

"Why don't you have a little party for your co-workers? The ones that you're comfortable with being "out" around. You don't have to and you can say no but I think it's a pretty decent idea and they'll get to see how you really are, scratch that, don't show them all of you," Cody laughed and hit Randy's arm. "It could bring you guys' closer thus making them your good friends and as long as you have them then you don't need to befriend the entire school staff."

"That an awesome idea Randy." Cody and Randy looked over at John. "What?"

"Way to just pop up in the conversation there." John shrugged

"That glitter thing caught me off guard. I haven't laughed that hard in a long time."

"Well I'm glad I could help you work out your core."

"Oh you'll help me work out my core later." Randy smirked

"I think that's a really good idea Ran. Are you going to cook?"

"I can cook if you'd like me to."

"I would like that. I'll text everyone tomorrow."

"Okay."

….

"Thanks for dinner John." Randy said sighing as he fell back on the bed. "And thanks for pretending to enjoy yourself Codes. I know how you hate that place."

"It's not that bad. I just don't like how stuffy that place is."

"Well that's why I reserved a private room and so that the two of you could make out like you do when we're at dinner."

"Cody initiates it and I can't be rude and refuse him."

"Oh no, you could never be rude." John said unbuttoning Randy's shirt

"I want to undress him John." John looked over and Cody

"Boys, boys, don't fight. I'm wearing enough clothing for you both to strip me." John worked on Randy's shirt while Cody took care of his pants. John deftly undid the buttons on the shirt while his tongue played with Randy's. He swallowed the moan Randy let out as Cody licked his shaft to life

"You know," John said. "I'd like to cuff you but I can't with this new headboard you bought."

"I'm offended you think I didn't take that into consideration. Let me up." John and Cody moved away from Randy as he sat up. "I had these installed just for playtime." Randy said pulling out two strips of leather that matched the headboard

"Are those connected?"

"Yep." John practically ran to the closet to get the cuffs and other things. Meanwhile, Cody undressed and lay on the bed with Randy. "Do you want to do this?"

"Yea, it can't be too bad. Besides, we're using it on you and not me." John came back and set the stuff down before stripping down to his boxer briefs. He sucked Randy down his willing throat while Cody made love to his mouth. Randy was somewhere near Heaven. Cody pulled away and cuffed Randy to the bed making Randy smirk. He knew that Cody was teetering and would soon fall over and into the dark side. When he knew that the cuffs were secure Cody looked down at John who was still sucking Randy off. He pushed the older man away

"What's the matter baby?" John asked. Cody assumed his position between Randy's legs and licked his balls before parting his cheeks

"Mine." He said before burying his face inside. John's jaw dropped

"Holy shit." Randy said breathlessly. John was shocked at how thoroughly Cody rimmed Randy. He licked quickly and when Randy started to pant he slowed his licks to gentle swipes. John watched him spread the cheeks wider and push his tongue as deep as he could get it. That made John moan. "More Codes, I need more." Randy begged pulling at the restraints

"Tell me what you want." Cody said his voice husky. Randy looked down at the smaller man between his thighs

"Oh my god…you're so fucking hot." Cody smirked

"Tell me baby." He said licking at Randy's tip

"Anything, fuck." Cody pushed three fingers inside making Randy arch off the bed. He pumped the fingers vigorously getting off on watching Randy writhe and listening to him moan. John thought that he was going to die. He'd never been so turned on in his life and this is coming from the man who had three guys at once

"Put this on him Cody." John said handing Cody a cockring

"What the, how does this work? It looks painful." John slipped it on instead

"It's not painful Codes. I like it."

"Use this baby." Cody took the vibrator from John looking terrified

"Wha, do I just stick it in?"

"Yes, please." Randy begged licking his lips

"But I don't…I don't know." John took the vibrator, covered it in lube then slipped it into Randy turning it on to its lowest setting. He barely held it as he waited for Cody to take it. The young man tentatively took the toy and started to push it in and out of the restrained man

"Turn it up Codes and move it faster. Use it like it's your dick moving inside me." John heard Cody let out a quiet growl as he turned the gadget up and worked it faster. Randy pulled against the restrains and rolled his hips. "Baby, that's good. You're doing great." John was so hard right now he hurt. He needed a release soon and his hand wouldn't do

"Baby," John said moving Cody to the side

"What?"

"Do you want to fuck him or can I?"

"You go ahead John."

"You can ride him if you want."

"With that thing on?!" Randy and John laughed

"Yea." John pulled the vibrator out and threw it over his shoulder

"Ow John!"

"Sorry baby, I'm sorry." John picked up the lube, poured some in his hand then proceeded to coat Randy's straining cock with the fluid. He wiped the excess between Cody's cheeks. "Go ahead and sit on him."

"Is it going to hurt him?" Cody asked John. "Am I going to hurt you Ran?" He asked turning to Randy

"Nope but you can try." Cody straddled Randy and sank down on his rock hard dick

"Oh my, you're so hard Ran. It feels," Cody started moving his hips. "This is fucking amazing." While Cody was discovering the wonderful world of sex with a cockring John pushed inside of Randy with a deep groan. The room was soon filled with grunts, sounds of sweat covered skin slapping and rubbing against more sweaty skin and moaning. Randy felt like he was being tortured. He had no access to his hands so he couldn't touch and he would get no release because of the cockring. Randy loved every second of it. He could feel Cody tightening around him and knew that he would cum soon. He could also hear John panting rhythmically and knew that he wouldn't last much longer. Cody was the first to go. His release came fast and hard hitting Randy's face and the headboard behind him. He fell forward onto Randy's heaving chest. Looking at Cody slumped over and his ass spread John came deep inside Randy with a growl. Cody was the first to speak

"Oh my."

"I agree Cody." Cody lifted his head and looked at Randy

"Are you going to cum?"

"I can't until you let me." Cody gasped and jumped up

"I forgot! I'm sorry!" Randy chuckled

"It's okay."

"Do I just pull it off?"

"Be gentle." Cody pulled the ring off and slowly jerked Randy's dick. While he was busy with that John released Randy's hands from the handcuffs and wiped his face clean. "Harder Codes." Cody squeezed the base then covered the member in lubricant and moved his hand faster. He added his mouth to the jerking and sucked hard. "Oh my god!" Randy yelled as he came and Cody's throat milked him. He made sure that he was clean then kissed his way back up Randy's body

"Good?" Randy nodded unable to speak. "Welcome home."

**TBC**

**A/N: Translation: **Ay, ay mi Dios. Eres el mejor que John ... es tan bueno. Tú eres el mejor de la historia!"

Oh, oh my God. You're the best John...that is so good. You're the best ever!


	18. 18

**A/N: Still having a block. This chapter was written a while ago. 19 might not be posted for a while as its only half-way finished. If you have ideas feel free to send me a PM. If I use an idea you will receive the credit. I'm nice that way. Enjoy! : )**

**A Week Later**

Today was the day of the get together so Randy had woken up early to make sure everything was as perfect as he could make it. Cody was a mess so he made him take Max for a walk hoping that it would make him tired and he'd take a nap when he got home. It didn't work

"Ran."

"Yes?"

"I'm nervous."

"About?"

"I invited Phil." Cody flinched

"Why are you flinching?" Randy asked laughing

"I don't know. I thought you were going to get really mad."

"Have I ever hit you and we're not counting that time I choked you?"

"No you haven't."

"Why did you invite him?" Cody shrugged

"I felt so bad about what happened at the store that when he sent me a text I caved and invited him." Randy shrugged

"At the end of the day you're still going to be with John and I so to me it doesn't matter."

"What about John?"

"Now John on the other hand might be mad about you inviting this guy who you kissed to the house." Cody groaned and put his head down

"Dang it."

"What are you cursing about?" John asked walking through the backdoor. Cody took a deep breath but said nothing

"He caved when Phil sent him a text and ended up inviting him to the party." John looked at Cody

"You what?"

"I invited Phil…but I promise we're not going to kiss!" John laughed while Randy shook his head

"Of course you're not going to kiss. What's done is done I guess."

"So you're not mad?" Cody asked looking at John through his lashes as he batted them

"I'm not mad baby." Cody smiled and wrapped his arms around John

"Ew, you're all sweaty." John wrapped his arms tightly around the young man so that he couldn't get free of his grasp

"I know."

"John! That's gross! Get off!" Cody squealed and John let him go. "I don't like you all sweaty like that."

"Hm, you never complained before."

"Well those times were different because I was getting off, now it's just nasty. Can you make me a sandwich Ran?"

"No I cannot. Don't you see me doing this other stuff for you?" Cody blushed

"I'm sorry and thank you. I am perfectly capable of making my own sandwich. Would either of you like one too?" John did and he wanted Randy to make it but he and Cody had to make more of an effort and not be so needy toward Randy

"I'll have one baby."

"Okay." He knew that Cody would make it wrong. Use the wrong meat or the wrong cheese. Forget a condiment but John refused to say anything. One because he didn't want Cody to feel self-conscious about his sandwich making skills and then he just hoped that one day Cody would get it right. John turned his attention to Randy who was placing gold dragons he made with fondant on top of the royal blue topped cupcakes he'd baked. John was enamored with Randy. To watch this man who, at the drop of a dime could snap your neck like a twig, delicately place this dragon shaped confection on cake in little fluted cups was amazing. Randy's passion is what John probably loved the most about him. No matter what it was that he was doing, he did it with all that he was and to the fullest. Whether it was pleasing him or Cody in the bedroom or making them their favorite dinner or trying new recipes that he thought they'd like. Just then it dawned on John how selfless Randy actually was. Always giving and never asking for anything himself. John was snapped from his thoughts when he heard a plate clank in front of him

"Here John." He looked down at the sandwich and wanted to laugh. It looked wilted and depressed. Randy looked at it and did laugh. "What?" Cody questioned

"What did you do to it? It's so sad."

"Who cares? It's a sandwich." Randy sighed

"It doesn't matter if it's a sandwich or a full-course meal, when you make something for someone you love put a little in it. If you don't care it shows." John attempted to fluff his bread as Cody nodded

"Okay. Why are you putting dragons on there?" Randy stood to his full height and stretched his back

"Your school mascot is a dragon."

"It is?!"

"Jesus H. Christ…I don't know why I even bothered."

"No, no – it looks good! Amazing actually." Randy moved the cupcakes from the island to the counter and put them on his 5-tier acrylic cupcake stand

"Are you sure you gave me an accurate head count? I want to make absolute sure I have enough food for everyone." Randy said checking his baked pasta salad in the oven

"I'm positive Ran. I know how you get and at the risk of appearing psychotic I sent everyone a text this morning just to make sure they were all still coming and that my numbers were right."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you…for everything that you've done and are doing."

"You're welcome."

"Thank you too John for lending your grilling expertise."

"Well I can't cook so I should at least be good with that." Randy checked the clock

"You should shower and start getting ready Codes. You need to be presentable when your guests start to arrive." Cody looked at his watch

"Oh shoot! You're right." He stuffed the remaining piece of sandwich in his mouth and grabbed his plate

"Leave it. I can put it in the dishwasher."

"Thanks." Cody said around the food in his mouth as he skittered out of the kitchen

"I hope this goes well for him." Randy let out a long sigh

"As do I but if I've learned anything since knowing Cody it's that if something can go wrong with him it will."

"Isn't that Murphy's Law?"

"I like to call it Cody's Law since it will be a hell of a lot worse than anything that Murphy thought of." John laughed

"I'm going to check the meat and bring it in then go get a shower okay?" Randy nodded

"Your clothes are out. You should see them when you walk into the closet." John stood, walked over to Randy and kissed him hard. Randy was breathless when they pulled apart. "What was that for?"

"No reason." John said on his way out the backdoor

….

"Why are you still in here?" John asked stepping into the shower with Cody. "And why the fuck is this water so cold?"

"I'm anxious."

"So you're trying to freeze yourself? Get one of those pills from Randy." John said adjusting the water

"I'm not trying to freeze myself John. I have an erection and I wanted it to go away." John looked down

"Why are you hard?"

"I don't know!" Cody yelled flicking his cock with his thumb and forefinger

"Turn around and put your hands on the wall. We have to make this quick or you'll still be in here by the time your friends get here." Cody assumed the requested position. John barely fingered the man's tight pucker before plunging inside

"Ow, fuck John!"

"We don't have time for proper and thorough prep."

"I know but that hurt. It's like you don't know how big that thing is sometimes." John smirked. He knew. He started off with slow thrusts just to get Cody stretched enough for him to pound away with reckless abandon

….

Randy was in the kitchen double checking the placement and presentation of his food when the doorbell rang. He looked at the clock and realized that the guests should be arriving now and Cody was late. He spun a platter of mini quiche 124 degrees before going to the door

"Hello." He said as he opened it

"Hi. Is this where Cody lives?"

"Yea. Come on in. I'm Randy."

"Oh! The cook." Randy frowned. "No, I don't mean cook like servant but you're the one who makes Cody's lunch. I'm Caroline Giancarlo…Ms. G."

"Nice to meet you and yes, that's me. I'm going to get Cody for you. Please help yourself to anything in the kitchen." Randy left and ran up to the bedroom

"Ms. G is here. How come you're not dressed? Did you two fuck?"

"He needed it." John said slipping on his sneakers

"Should I wear flip-flops or my Sperry boat shoes?"

"Do you want your toes out or not?"

"I don't know."

"Go with the boat shoes and hurry up before more people come. I'm getting in the shower…sit down John." Randy went to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. A clear sign for John not to come in which he would have had Randy not shut the door. After his shower Randy went to the closet, dressed in the clothes he had out for himself and headed downstairs. When he stepped into the kitchen he saw a few teachers that he recognized

"There he is!" Nancy announced. "These cupcakes are gorgeous."

"Thank you." Randy said humbly. John and Cody smiled. Randy almost looked shy and neither of them had _ever _seen that

"Where did you buy this quiche?" Someone asked

"I didn't. They're homemade…everything is."

"How are you not 300 pounds by now Rhodes'?" Cody smiled and shrugged

"Moderation and exercise I guess." Randy and John looked at each other and laughed. They knew it was the vigorous sex. Bill popped two of the mini treats in his mouth at once and held up his drink as if he were toasting Randy

"Delicious." Randy laughed

"Thank you."

"Hello?" They heard a voice coming around the corner. In walked a red-headed female with a petite girl following behind. John peeked around Cody and Randy to get a better look at the smaller one. Randy cleared his throat and John scratched his head and looked everywhere around the room except at Randy

"John – Ran, this is Lita and this is AJ."

"Nice to meet you." Randy and John said in unison. They shook hands

"Hey Cody, can I talk to you in private really quickly?" Both of them left the kitchen

"Yea?" Cody stood there as his friend smiled wildly at him. "What?"

"Are you gay? I mean, I'm completely okay with it. Phil is one of my best friends and he's gay."

"Yes."

"I knew it!" She said hitting him on the arm. "So, are you hooking up with both of them?"

"Lita!"

"What?! I swear it will be the last question I ask." Cody had never explained his relationship to anyone outside of his really close friends

"Um, I wouldn't call it hooking up per se. We're in a committed relationship with one another. How it all got started is really complicated but yea, the three of us ended up together." Now Lita was curious and cursed herself for saying that was her last question

"Do you,"

"We all sleep in the same bed if that's what you want to ask or are wondering."

"It wasn't but it does answer the question I really wanted to ask." Cody groaned and Lita smiled. "Yep, that one."

"You're going to make me regret this aren't you?"

"Absolutely not. I think it's cool. I mean, neither of them are my cup of tea but aesthetically you've made two great choices." Cody smiled fondly

"Randy wasn't really a choice at first but I don't regret it and he looks even better naked." Cody covered his mouth

"Ha! I thought I liked you before…I definitely like this side of you."

"We are not to speak of this outside these walls." Lita smiled

"You have my word."

The "party" was in full swing and everyone was getting along. All the nervousness Cody had felt that morning disappeared and he was at ease. It seemed as if his co-workers had soaked in his lifestyle and washed it down with a grain of salt. He was in mid-conversation when his phone vibrated so he excused himself

Phil: sorry sorry sorry

Cody: for what? are you unable to make it?

Phil: no. I'll be there in a second but remember that I've apologized

Randy saw Cody standing there with a distressed look on his face so he walked over and wrapped an arm around the smaller man's waist. Cody just handed his phone over

"What the hell does this mean?"

"I have no idea." Randy pressed a kiss to the top of his head

"Whatever it turns out to be you have John and I here so you'll be okay."

"Hey Phil!" Bill said as the man walked into the kitchen

"Hey…sorry I'm late." Phil had barely made eye contact with Cody before Steph walked in with an icky grin similar to the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland plastered on her face. Almost everyone in the room groaned and Randy felt Cody tense

"Don't give her that power Codes. This is your home." Randy fixed a cold glare on Phil and saw his Adam's apple bob in his throat. Against his better judgment Phil walked over but halted just a little when he saw John walk up and flank Cody's right side

"Who are you?"

"Don't ask me questions in my own house. You're the one who needs to do some explaining." John said

"You're right."

"Why is Steph here Phil?"

"I'm sorry that I haven't been the most forthcoming Cody. Steph and I are roommates…I didn't tell her about the party and I thought that she would be gone by the time I left so I wouldn't even have to tell her. She was home and decided to tag along."

"Why didn't you just tell her no?" Phil shifted on his feet and shook his head

"You guys don't understand. It's a lot more complicated than that and I really wish that I could get into it but I can't. Telling her no would have been a bad deal for me."

"But it was okay to bring her here and make it a bad deal for Cody?" Phil shook his head

"No, no, I'm not saying that but this was the best alternative. I'm apologizing to you Cody, to you Randy and to you but I don't know your name."

"John." He said extending his hand. Phil took it and looked back and forth

"Are the three of you…?" Phil laughed. "I never would have guessed that about you Cody."

"It's a long story."

"Can't she just go home?" Phil dropped his head

"She made me drive so when I leave she leaves and not a moment before."

"She's really got you by the balls doesn't she?"

"Yea and she plucking the hairs." Randy covered his laugh. Cody looked horrified at the thought and John snorted

"Well then," Randy said taking control of the situation. "You're welcome to stay if it's okay with Codes. If not, I will be more than happy to put the both of you out myself."

"I like you so you can stay…but not like that!"

"I know you don't like me like that. You've got your hands plenty full," Phil laughed. "Both of your hands actually."

"Alright jerk, that's enough. Cody may like you but I sure as hell don't and I'm only looking for a reason to kick your ass out of here."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry…hardass." Phil mumbled

….

Randy went around the kitchen and made sure platters and refreshments were still stocked. He smiled, as much as he allowed himself, when he saw Cody standing between John's legs laughing at something. Randy wasn't sure what but it didn't matter. He was happy that Cody could be more of himself around his co-workers; hopefully he'd keep the whining to a minimum. Randy saw that they were low on napkins so he headed out to the garage where he kept the extras

"Oh my God! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry."

"What the fuck do you want? I hope you're not thinking about kissing me too because if you try or I think that you might try I'm going to kick your ass."

"Relax will you? You're not even my type." Randy rolled his eyes

"I'm everyone's type. What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Why? Do I look like a white Oprah to you?"

"Not in the slightest. Can I talk to you or not?"

"Sure."

"Okay…but this doesn't leave this garage."

"Get on with it."

"I don't know if you're aware but I don't have a very stable family so I had to pay my own way through school and I ended up doing some stuff." Randy tilted his head to the side

"You did some stuff?" He said setting the napkins down on a shelf and crossing his arms over his chest

"I needed money so I did some…" The last part was mumbled so Randy couldn't hear

"If you want to talk to me then talk to me so I can hear you."

"I was an escort!" Randy stumbled back onto his car

"An escort?!" He said in a loud whisper

"Yes. Steph was a regular. I was doing this to pay for school and stuff that I needed. As luck would have it I was hired at the same school with her,"

"That's not luck."

"Yea I know. Luck is for losers…anyway, she's been holding it over my head all this time. I still don't make that much money and I didn't have anywhere to go and that's how we became roommates."

"Are you guys still…?" Phil avoided Randy's intense gaze. "Oh gross! Dude, you're gay."

"She thinks that's a challenge. I mean, it doesn't take much for me to get hard so," Randy put his hand up

"Stop. I don't need to hear that. What do you want me to do?"

"There isn't anything you can really do. I had to tell you though so you know I'm not a bad guy, I'm just in a bad situation…and Steph still has it out for Cody."

"Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem."

"Oh, just so you know, I never agreed to not letting this leave the garage. I have to tell John." Phil rolled his eyes

"If you must but please don't tell Cody. I get the whole threesome relationship you guys have but that still pales in comparison to what I've done. I don't want him to think ill of me." Fuck, now Randy felt bad

"You do have my word on that. I will not tell Cody and John won't either." Phil smiled

"Thanks."

"But, if you touch him again I'll break every bone in your body…twice." Phil believed him. He followed Randy back into the house but made himself scarce as Randy put the napkins out and obsessively checked the food again

"It's perfect now leave it alone." John said walking up behind him

"I just like everything in its place that's all."

"I know but it looks fine and someone will just come by and mess it up anyway." Randy bit into a carrot stick and fed the last bite to John

"I have to talk to you later."

"About?"

"Phil."

"What about him?"

"He told me something and told me it wasn't to leave the garage but I have to tell you."

"Is it going to piss me off? I don't want to be pissed off."

"The first part won't but the second bit of information might…and we cannot tell Cody."

"Goddamn it. Just tell me what it is."

"Have you eaten babe? I can make you a plate."

"Randy."

"I don't want to tell you now."

"Then you should have waited to even mention it. Upstairs now." Randy ascended the stairs slowly as John marched behind him. They made it to the bedroom and John shut the door behind them. "Spill."

"Phil had to bring Steph here because she's blackmailing him."

"The fuck did he do?"

"In order to pay his way through school he became an escort,"

"What?!"

"Yea, he made them holler for a dollar…he did something strange for a piece of change, he,"

"Stop it,"

"He had to fuck for a buck." John laughed although he didn't want to

"Quit it. What does any of this have to do with her?"

"She was a regular and he was hired at the same school as her…now she's holding it over his head. He didn't have anywhere to go and that's how they became roommates. They still do what they do."

"But he's gay."

"I like that we're on the same page. He told me that she sees it as a challenge," Randy took a breath. "AND here's the kicker, she's still after Cody."

"The hell she is." Randy shrugged

"I'm only telling you what he told me."

"But what does she want with Cody?"

"The obvious. He seems like a complete twink to me but he still appeals to girls and apparently some women and she wants him."

"He's not a twink."

"He's a twink John. Google it and his picture is next to the definition." John waved Randy away

"He's twink-like."

"Whatever."

"So what do we do about Steph?"

"Kill her?" John looked at Randy

"I have a feeling you're serious and that actually scares me."

"If you agree then yes I am but if you don't then we didn't have this discussion."

"We're not killing her or having her killed."

"Then I'm all out of plans."

"If you weren't so incredibly hot," Randy laughed. "We'll talk about this later. I don't want them to get the wrong idea about us being up here for so long."

"Are you sure you don't want to make the trip worthwhile?"

"Down boy." John got down the stairs as quickly as he could so he wouldn't take Randy up on his offer. Randy followed smiling to himself

"Where were you guys?"

"Upstairs." Cody frowned. "Not doing anything. How's everything down here?"

"Great." Cody said smiling. "I don't like that Steph is here but it feels good letting the rest of them see me for who I am…and they love your food Ran." He said wrapping his arms around Randy's waist and resting his head on his chest. Randy trailed his fingers up the base of Cody's neck and through his hair and felt him squirm. "Stop Ran."

"Stop what baby?"

"You know what you're doing."

"Do I?"

"Randy; don't tease him. We'll have plenty of time for that later."

"You know, you're right."

"I don't like the sound of that guys."

"But you'll love how it feels." Cody whined

"Stop it. No whining with your colleagues here."

….

Cody was in the garage bending over to pick up a sleeve of plastic cups he'd dropped when he felt a hand on his ass. An unfamiliar hand. He stood up slowly and turned around just as slow

"Did you enjoy yourself Steph?"

"Yes and I must say that it's even better than I imagined. Much tighter and firmer but with a little give…I'm sure John and Randy love it."

"They do. What do you want?"

"Just to talk I guess, nothing in particular."

"Well what do you want to talk about?"

"I like this setup you have here. You get to live in this mansion, wear really expensive clothes, and drive a $40,000 car and all for lying on your back."

"42."

"What?"

"John had it built the way I requested so it cost somewhere around $42,000 not $40,000…and I don't always lay on my back."

"Oh excuse me. I'm sure they just do whatever they want with you and you let them." Cody shook his head

"Why are you here? Did you just come to my house so you could attempt to belittle me? Is that what you get off on?"

"I'd love to show you how I get off Cody." Cody gagged

"Oh god," He fanned himself. "That's gross. Can I tell you something?" Steph smiled

"Sure."

"There was a time that I found myself attracted to females, I don't anymore but that's neither here nor there, my point is that not only am I not attracted to you now but I wouldn't have been attracted to you then. You just don't do it for me." Steph laughed. It was an ugly laugh. It matched everything else about her

"Baby," She grabbed Cody's crotch. "I could get you hard so quick," Just then the garage door opened and Evan walked in. Steph backed away

"Cody? Is everything alright? Who's this?" Cody swallowed hard

"You don't remember Steph from school?"

"Oh yea, desserts."

"Desserts?" She looked puzzled

"Yea…you knocked his desserts on the floor."

"I did not do that on purpose."

"Sure you didn't. Need some help there Codes?" Evan asked as he took the sleeve of cups from Cody and placed his hand on the small of his back guiding him through the door. Steph was livid. When they walked into the house John and Randy could immediately tell that something was wrong with Cody

"What happened?" Evan shrugged

"I found him out in the garage with Stephzilla."

"What did she do?"

"Well after she grabbed my butt she palmed my you know," They all watched John's face turn red

"Your idea is starting to sound better Randy." Randy nodded

"Thanks for getting me out of there Ev. She had this look in her eyes like, I don't know, she's deranged."

"She probably wanted to rape you or something."

"At my own house?!"

"You said that she was deranged." Cody sighed

"I'm ready for bed."

**Later**

"How do you think things went baby?" Cody smiled

"Good. Everyone said that they had a good time and I was able to explain this whole situation to a few of them. I gave them the abridged version. I think Lita was the most entertained by it all and I think Bill wants to marry Ran."

"What?!" Randy said sitting up. John shushed him and coaxed him into laying down again

"Why do you think that?"

"He said that he wanted to take Ran home because he cooks way better than his wife."

"Bill's ugly."

"Randy!"

"Well he is."

"Why were you looking?"

"I look at everyone and speaking of looking John,"

"What?"

"I saw you eyeballing AJ."

"She's cute, a little small but cute. I'd toss her like a pizza." Randy started laughing

"John!"

"Well." John and Cody both looked at Randy when they heard him crunch into a chocolate covered strawberry

"Where did you get that?" Cody asked taking the rest

"I brought them up with me…and I was going to finish that."

"You have more."

"I do and you better not touch them." Randy said as he grabbed another and took a bite. John took the rest this time. "Are the two of you annoying me on purpose?"

"John is because I would never."

"No I'm not; I just wanted to see what the fuss was about. Did you dip them yourself?"

"Of course I did."

"I'm pretty tired guys." Cody said stretching. Randy and John watched as his shirt pulled tightly across his chest as his back arched

"How tired are you?"

"I'm ready to put on my bajamas and snuggle under the covers."

"Oh, I hope that John and I don't disturb you then."

"What are you talking about?" Cody watched as Randy straddled John's waist then leaned down and kissed him. "I mean, I guess I could stay up. I have all night to sleep." Randy pulled away from John's lips to sit up and remove his shirt. He smirked when he heard both Cody and John groan at the sight. He leaned down to kiss John again; the older man immediately letting his tongue inside to duel with his. Randy ground his hips into John's and swallowed the moan John let out

"Hey." Cody said tapping Randy on his shoulder. Randy looked over; his eyes dark

"Yes?"

"I want a kiss too."

"Come here." Cody leaned forward and let Randy capture his lips in a searing kiss then without warning he pulled back. "Goodnight."

"No! I'm not going to bed!" Randy moved away from John and over to Cody. As he kissed him he made sure to get the young man's shirt off while John worked on his shorts. They had him where they wanted him. Before Cody knew it he was naked and on the edge of ecstasy. Randy licking and biting at his nipples and John sucking and nipping at his thighs. Randy worked his way down and met John near their ultimate prize

"Well…looks like we're at an impasse." John smiled

"I'm the oldest so I get it." Randy shook his head

"I prepared everything for his party."

"But I grilled the meat."

"So I get this meat."

"One of you please," Cody begged above them. "I don't care who just for the love of God put it in your mouth. It's not going to suck itself." John and Randy looked at Cody then at each other. Both of them stuck their tongues out and licked at the straining shaft. While one man moved up with his tongue the other moved down making sure the cock was pleasured thoroughly. "Oh fucking…what the fuck." Cody sat back on his elbows and watched as both Randy and John's tongues swirled over the top of his mushroom tip. "What have I done to deserve this?" Cody asked no one in particular. He fell back on the bed as John licked his way down to his balls then gasped as he pushed his legs farther apart and licked his tight pucker. Randy sucked Cody's member into his mouth and down his throat. The two men worked on Cody until they brought him to the brink. "I'm gonna cum." Then they stopped. "What the hell?! I was almost there!"

"Stop yelling baby."

"One of you better be about to fuck me."

"Which one of us do you want?"

"I don't care John! You're closest so you do it!"

"You better hurry up John." John shrugged and slid all the way inside Cody's waiting body. He took a deep steadying breath. Cody always felt amazing. He worked his hips slowly in and out. In and out just trying to get an even bigger fire burning in the man beneath him. "John." Cody whined

"Shut up."

"But I,"

"Shut up Cody. Has it ever been bad?"

"No." John moved his hips faster and faster

"So let me do what I do and keep your mouth shut." That turned Cody on and all he could do was moan as John found what he was looking for and brushed it repeatedly. He wanted Cody to feel as if he were falling apart before he gave them what they both wanted. Cody grabbed Randy's hand as John rocked his hips

"Don't fight it baby; just let John take care of you. Relax." Randy crooned in the young man's ear. "It'll feel so good when he gets you there."

"But I need to,"

"And he'll let you."

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Cody yelled as he erupted

….

"Do you have to listen to them every time?" Evan looked at Nick

"Yes but it's not so bad when they actually close the door."

"I'd go crazy." Evan shrugged

"You get used to it."

"Was the door open with you guys?" Evan put his book down

"Are we going to start with the questions again? If they do it with the door open on a regular basis why wouldn't they with me in there? And it's not like I went in there to have sex with any of them. I went to see a pair of pants Cody bought…which I never saw."

"I think you saw something better than pants." Evan smiled to himself

"Yea I did."

"Is it weird that I want to go watch them?"

"No baby, you're only human."

….

Randy sat up as Cody continued to ride him. He gripped the smaller man's hips as Cody leaned down to share a hot kiss with the man

"Oh fuck Codes." Cody tilted his head down so that he could look directly into Randy's eyes which were pretty glazed over at the moment

"Baby?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like me riding you like this?" Randy nodded. "Say it."

"Yes. I love it when you ride my dick." Cody kissed him

"And do you like being inside of me?"

"Oh fuck! Shut up Cody." Cody smirked then yelped when Randy flipped them so that he was on top. Randy looked up when his eye caught movement near the doorway and he smirked when he saw Nick sneaking a peek. He lifted one of Cody's legs to his shoulder then winked at Nick as he started thrusting. Nick wanted to leave but was hypnotized by Randy's intense gaze

"Ran, I'm gonna…oh my go – oh shit!" Randy climaxed silently mere seconds after Cody but before falling back on the bed he saw Nick scamper away

….

"Are you happy now?" Evan asked when Nick came back to the room

"That Randy is a sly one."

"What are you talking about?"

"He saw me and kept going just like I wasn't there." Evan shook his head

"That sounds about right."

"It was hot."

"That sounds right too."

….

"I think that I could seriously watch the two of you all day." John said looking at the two exhausted men next to him

"Maybe one day you can."

"Sooner rather than later I hope."

"We'll be sure to hold off until you get home from work."

"Or you could just record it." Cody gasped and Randy smirked

"I am a teacher John. I cannot do that."

"Who would know? It's not like I said you had to take it in for Show-and-Tell."

"I just wouldn't want it to get out."

"I'd lock it in the safe."

"I don't know John."

"Cody, while you're doing a world of good by teaching children, who are our future, you're not some celebrity so no one wants to watch you fuck…except John." Cody huffed and crossed his arms over his chest

"Excuse me Randy but John is somewhat famous around here so any crazy person could break in here looking for God knows what, find the tape and steal it."

"Cody, baby?" Randy said using a sugary voice

"Yes?"

"Shut the hell up. No one is breaking in here and stealing anything." Randy kissed him

"Another and I'll be quiet." Randy kissed him again

**A Week Later**

"So this is your classroom huh?" Cody turned to see John and Randy standing at the door of his new class. His face split into a grin

"You came!"

"Well you did ask us to help and once Randy finished doing whatever it is he does at the house and I finished up in the office we had plenty of time to come and help you." Randy looked around

"Seems like we're just in time too because you haven't done a thing."

"I don't know where I want to put the stuff."

"Well," Randy said pushing up imaginary sleeves. "I think your Spanish calendar should go here on this cork board." Cody handed him a box of assorted pushpins. "Do you want me to start with August or go straight to September?"

"Start with August please. Teaching them the months is part of my first months' lesson plan so it would look bad if I didn't start with the month we're in." Randy looked over

"Why are you smiling like that John?"

"No reason."

"Is it because our little baby Cody is maturing so fast?" Randy said in a sing-song voice while batting his lashes

"No. Shut up. Don't you think this board would look better with a wood boarder around it?"

"I do but I'm not good with wood so,"

"I beg to differ."

"Randy." John and Cody said at the same time

"Anyway, I didn't want to ruin it so I didn't buy any."

"I'll get you some precut. Do you need anything else?"

"Oh! If you could find it, I'd like one of those things that hold chalk for you. Holding it in my hand makes my skin dry."

"I have no idea what you just asked me for but I'll try to find it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll be back."

"Should I put this 'Bienvenido' sign above the chalk board or somewhere else?"

"Can you put it over the window?"

"Is it okay if I just step on the window sill?"

"If you're comfortable doing that."

"Just hand me the sticky tack." Cody walked over to where the putty was and picked it up. "And I know I've never said this to you before but make sure you get it nice and soft." Cody smirked and opened his mouth to retort

"Hola Mr. Rhodes y Señor Randy."

"Hola Ashleigh." Randy and Cody responded. Ashleigh looked at Randy

"You know Spanish?!"

"Lo hablo con fluidez." Ashleigh laughed

"I don't know what that means."

"He said that he speaks it fluently. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I always come to school before it starts so that I know exactly where my classes are."

"Who's your teacher this year?"

"Steph." She said bitterly. "But I have a free period so if you need an aide you should pick me." Cody laughed

"I'll check your schedule and see if I can work something out."

"Oh yay!"

"Is this straight Codes?" Cody took a few steps back and looked at the banner

"Looks like it from here."

"¿Dónde está Dimples?"

"He's at the store picking up some things for me."

"Aww." Randy jumped off the sill and looked around for something else to hang. "Nice dismount Mr. Randy…I'm shocked you even fit up there."

"I got skills."

"Okay," John said walking into the room. "Oh hey there Ashleigh."

"Hi Dimples." John smiled

"I have your boarder and I was told that I could just hang it with a strong adhesive so I need that sticky stuff and I found your chalk pens. I bought a silver one and a pack of six different colors so you can change them according to your outfits."

"Thanks John!" Cody leaned in to kiss him then stopped

"Aw shucks, don't stop on account of me. Besides, I've seen teachers kiss and I don't consider the _three_ of you any different cause you have the same parts." Randy laughed

"While we appreciate that Ash, it would be inappropriate." John kissed Cody's cheek

"Now where's that sticky junk?"

"Be easy on the tack John, I still have a bunch of those dumbass motivational posters to hang."

"Hey! …they're not dumb and I don't even have any motivational posters."

"They're fucking stupid…dumb little cat on a ball."

"Ran, you can't curse at school."

"Oh shit, sorry Ashleigh."

"No worries, my parents are divorced so you're not the first person I've heard swear."

"How is that going?" Cody asked organizing his assortment of paper clips

"I have a new half-sister and my mom hates it. My dad opened accounts for me and my brother so our money can go there and not to my mom. He says he doesn't trust her. I think it's ridiculous but what do I know?"

"You know a lot more than people are giving you credit for. Are you allowed to visit your sister?"

"I see her when I'm at my dad's."

"Oh, you're allowed to visit now?"

"Yea…all that was sorted out in the divorce proceedings. Every other weekend me and my brother go there. I wish it was more because I still love my dad but I have to settle for this right now." All the men in the room frowned

"I'm really sorry to hear that Ashleigh. I am."

"Don't be Mr. Rhodes because I'll get through it. Now, as for being in Steph's class all year…not sure if I'll make it through that." Cody did his best to keep a straight face

"I'm only letting you call her Steph because the school year hasn't started but when it does you can't call her that anymore."

"Yes Mr. Rhodes. Will she still have a crush/obsession with you when school starts you think?"

"I certainly hope not."

"She's a strange lady. Anyway, my mom's waiting so I have to go. I'll see you when school starts!" Cody smiled as he gave her a hug

"See you later and make sure you stay out of trouble until then."

"You smell good."

"Ashleigh."

"Okay. I'll stay out of trouble. Bye Mr. Randy."

"Bye and be safe."

"I will. Bye Dimples."

"Bye Ashleigh." Cody looked around once she was gone

"Oh wow, you put everything up."

"Yes because you were so busy arranging those paper clips." Cody smiled sheepishly. "Lazy ass."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I just like to save my energy for other things." Randy rolled his eyes. "That looks great John. Thank you…thank you as well Ran."

"You're welcome."

"Are we all done here? I'm hungry and would like to go to lunch."

"Um, yea, I just have to check to see when the meetings are this week."

"Look at what I have." Ms. G said walking into the room with a sheet of paper. Cody took it and smiled

"Ms. G to the rescue."

"I took the liberty of highlighting all the meetings we have to attend."

"I do appreciate that." Cody looked at the paper. "So I'll see you tomorrow at…9?!" Ms. G laughed

"Yes and get used to it because you'll be waking up earlier than that in about a week."

"You're right."

"See ya!"

"Bye." They all said

"Can we go now?"

"Yes John."

**Next Day**

After the meeting at school Cody had lunch with a few of the teachers. When he got him he expected to be met at the door by Max but he was nowhere to be found. He went to the backdoor and saw Max floating on a raft in the pool

"Maxi!" He yelled opening the door and walking out. Cody stopped in his tracks when he saw Randy pop out of the water. His mouth started to water as he watched the water drip down Randy's tan and muscular chest

"Oh hey Codes." Randy said opening his eyes

"H, hey Ran."

"What's the matter?"

"Well I came out here because I saw Max just floating there by himself."

"And you thought that he'd somehow made it out here on his own and hitched a ride on this raft?" Cody shrugged

"I didn't think that much about it." Randy pushed the raft to the edge of the pool so that Cody could grab the dog while he got out himself. Randy walked over and gave Cody a kiss. The younger man stood there so Randy kissed him again

"How was your meeting?" He asked sitting in a chair

"I really wish you'd stop doing that." Cody said in reference to the cigarette Randy was about to light. Randy shrugged

"I will eventually."

"Can you do it sooner rather than later?"

"I'll do it when I want." Cody frowned. "How was your meeting?"

"Fine."

"Do you have a meeting tomorrow?"

"No." Randy looked at him

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Give me these one word answers because you're mad about me smoking."

"I just don't want you to die from it."

"Am I going to get hit by a car going to get a pack?"

"You know what I mean."

"I'll die eventually Cody."

"But don't let it be from that."

"I don't know what it'll be from and you don't either." Cody crossed his legs in the chair and snuggled Max. Randy sighed. "I'll try to make it sooner rather than later but I'm not promising anything." Cody hid his smile behind Max

"Thank you."

"Whatever."

"Did I tell you that your beard really turns me on?" Randy laughed

"No. John hates it."

"Why?"

"He said I look like Hugh Jackman as Wolverine and if he "wanted to get off to that shit" he would borrow one of your comics." Cody gasped

"He better not touch my comics!"

"He's not. He was attempting to make a point. Since you like it but hate my smoking I'll keep it until I quit."

"Does John like you smoking?"

"He could give a shit. John knows that there are much worse things I could be doing to my body." Cody grumbled something that Randy couldn't make out. He wasn't going to bother asking either

"Can we go inside and cuddle? It's hot out."

"Are you going to help me with dinner?" Cody nodded

"What are we having?"

"Pizza." He could see Cody's excitement. "Don't punch a hole in the dough this time."

"I only did that once."

"I'm going to shower first."

"Okay."

….

"Did you decide that you needed a shower all of a sudden?" Cody smiled

"I was feeling a little dirty."

"And you came in here so that I could make you feel a lot dirty?"

"If it happens." Randy pinned Cody's body to a shower wall and pushed his arms above his head. Just as Cody was about to speak Randy sealed his lips with a kiss. He groaned and pulled away looking into Cody's eyes

"Why are you always so sweet?" He watched the blush creep up the other man's cheeks

"I don't know." Randy laughed and kissed him again letting his arms go in the process. The two men stood kissing each other until without warning Randy lifted Cody by the back of his thighs making him wrap his legs around his waist to steady himself. Randy could hear Cody chanting something but between the sound of his pounding heart and the shower water he wasn't sure what it was

"What are you saying?"

"Now…do it now. Hard and fast." Randy pushed his way inside

"Hard and fast? Am I punishing you for something?"

"Do I need a reason?" Randy smirked as he thrust his hips

"You're so hot when," He thrust his hips again but harder. "You tell me what you want." Randy moved his hips faster and faster. When Cody dug his nails into Randy's shoulders he knew he'd found his target

"Oh God!" Cody came instantly. Randy looked down at his stomach. "Keep going."

"What?"

"You didn't cum so keep going." Randy kept up with his thrusting until he felt a tingling in his belly. With a final movement of his hips he filled the man in his arms

….

"Do you want to be big spoon or little spoon?" Cody stood there thinking. "Is this really that hard of a decision?" Randy lay down on the couch and waited for Cody to make up his mind. Cody grabbed his blanket and lay on top of Randy. "So you bypassed spoons altogether and went for a knife?"

"Mmhm, the knife style of cuddling works better for my blanket."

"Will you ever let me wash that?"

"Not if I can help it. It's not like it's dirty."

"It is dirty. There are ice cream stains all over it…you eat a lot of ice cream by the way."

"Ice cream makes me happy."

"Just let me wash it."

"No Ran." Cody whined. "Leave it." Randy sighed

"It is dirty."

"So what? It smells like you and John and if you wash it, it won't."

"John and I can just roll around on it until it does." Cody looked at him

"While the thought of you and John writhing around on my blanket is enticing I don't want you to. Don't touch it."

"…you know that I'm going to wash it right?" Cody sighed

"I figured as much."

"Okay." After much whining Randy let Cody pick the movie that they watched. As the credits rolled Randy had to admit that Cody's choice wasn't bad

"I told you that I could pick good movies but no, after one mishap you and John banished me." Randy looked at him

"You are so dramatic it unbelievable. Who needs movies when you're around?"

"I'm not dramatic." The laughter that escaped Randy came from deep within his belly

"What's so funny?" John asked walking in the den

"All I said was that I'm not dramatic and," John started to laugh. "Well then." Cody said crossing his arms. Randy coughed and caught his breath

"Are you still going to help me make dinner?" Cody nodded. "Go change your clothes John."

"Yes daddy." Randy opened his mouth to speak and John cut him off. "I am _not_ calling you daddy." Randy closed his mouth

"I wouldn't dream of it. Come on Codes."

**Days Later**

Randy stood at the dishwasher unloading it. He was pretty sure his ears would start bleeding in a second

"Cody." Cody didn't stop talking. "Cody!"

"Huh?"

"I love you. You know that right?"

"Yes."

"Okay. So when I say this know that it's with all the love I have for you – if you don't stop whining I'm going to make you eat every knuckle on my hand." Cody gasped

"But Ran,"

"No buts. I've never been in the situation you're in so I can't say that I understand but you can't let this get to you. Tomorrow is your first day of work and that should be your concern, not what Steph is going to do or what Phil might say to you. What can he say and what can Steph do to you at school? The parking lot has cameras so she can't vandalize your car and the only time you'd be alone with her is in the teachers' lounge…try not to be. You're there to teach, do it." Cody huffed. "Stop it! If one more complaint falls from those pretty lips of yours you'll be going back to work with a black eye."

"Okay, okay. Point taken but you don't have to be so mean about it." Randy shook his head

"I've listened to you for the last hour; I can be mean about it."

"I'm going for a swim." Cody announced as he jumped from his seat

"Thank God."

….

"Where's the other one?" John asked walking into the kitchen and kissing Randy

"Out swimming with Evan."

"And you're not standing at the door drooling?"

"I already cleaned it up." John smiled. "What's that?"

"I bought Cody a new watch. The other two have leather bands so I thought a metal one would be nice and I had the back engraved."

"That was nice."

"I'm a nice guy." John opened the box containing the watch

"Oh, that's lovely."

"Yea, it's a little plain but I wanted it to be more of an everyday watch. Lord knows he doesn't need another thing to try and coordinate with." Randy laughed

"Is that the Date Just II?" John looked at him

"How did you know?"

"I've been known to peruse the Rolex website."

"You frustrate me sometimes."

"What are you talking about?"

"You never ask for anything and now I feel bad because you've been _perusing_ the Rolex website and I just bought Cody another one…one that you've looked at so many times you know it by sight." Randy shrugged

"You don't have to buy me things John and if I really wanted one I could buy it myself."

"That's not the point. I want you guys to have whatever you want,"

"I have you John. That's what I want not material things. I have a roof over my head, clothes on my back and food in my stomach…and you."

"Well now I feel bad because I tried to force a watch on you." Randy threw his arms in the air

"I don't know what to tell you then."

"Are you going to be busy tomorrow?"

"I just have a few errands to run and I need to double check my grocery list for Tuesday."

"Can that stuff wait? I'll take tomorrow off and we can spend it together." Randy smiled but tried to cover it

"It can wait." John smiled and kissed the taller man

"You're really cute when you want to be." John said leaving the kitchen

"Don't call me cute!"

**Later**

"Baby?"

"Yes?"

"Can you come here for a minute?"

"Don't let me die Ev." Cody said dropping his PS3 controller

"I'll wait for you to come back. Then you can die because you suck at this game."

"Hey!" Cody walked into the bedroom and saw both men sitting on the bed. "Am I in trouble for something?"

"Did you do something?" Cody looked around

"No." Both John and Randy huffed

"Well you're not in trouble at the moment but I will find out what it is that you've done." Cody smiled and wedged himself in between

"Oh it was nothing. What's up?" Randy rolled his eyes and made a mental note to give his car the once over with a magnifying glass when he got the chance

"Since tomorrow is your first day as a teacher Randy and I each got you a gift."

"Aww, you guys, you shouldn't have but thank you." John handed his bag over and Cody squeaked when he made it past the tissue paper. He instantly recognized the box. "John!" He threw his arms around him and nearly tackled him to the bed

"Do you like it?"

"I love it and it will match almost everything."

"Then I've done a good job."

"Great job baby. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Cody stuck his hand out for Randy's bag. Randy snarled and Cody retracted his hand

"I'm ready when you are." Randy handed him the bag and he opened it tossing the paper over his shoulder. "Ran." Cody breathed. "Everything about it is perfect."

"There's a note in there too or at least there was. You might have torn it up ripping that tissue paper." Cody looked in the bottom of the bag

"Nope; it's here." He unfolded the paper while John peeked over his shoulder trying to read it

_Although not physically; know that John and I are here with you always_

_Never be afraid because those that mind don't matter_

_And those that matter don't mind_

_Love – Randy_

Cody burst into tears and John discretely wiped his eyes. Cody held the picture frame close with one arm and wiped his eyes with the other. "Thank you Ran. I'm going to put this on my desk tomorrow which is what I assume you wanted me to do with it."

"I did." John took the note and picture from Cody so that he could give Randy a hug

"I know it's not your thing but you're too sweet sometimes." Randy frowned

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" John and Cody both replied

"It's a good thing."

**TBC**

**A/N:** I just want to mention that Steph is not Stephanie McMahon. Just some random hideous lady I made up in my head

**A/N 2: Translation: **bienvenido – welcome

Y – and

¿Dónde está Dimples – where is Dimples


	19. Chapter 19

**The Next Morning**

At 5:30 the alarm on Randy's side of the bed sounded. He rolled over and fumbled around until he shut it off then he rolled back to his right to wake Cody

"Cody." He whispered. There was no response. "Codes – wake up." Still there was no response so he did what he had to do and tickled Cody's stomach. "Baby." Cody started to giggle and squirm

"Okay, I'm awake."

"I knew you were. It's your first day of work so get up and get yourself ready."

"I don't wanna get up. The bed's so comfy." He snuggled closer to Randy

"You have to. You wanted to be a teacher and that requires you getting up early in the morning. I'm not going to tell you again." Cody kicked his legs

"I _don't_ need to be up this early and now you're disturbing me." They both looked over at John

"See what you did Cody."

"Sorry John." He said tucking himself under John's arm

"Is that what you want this early in the morning?"

"It would be nice."

"My morning wood's not even awake yet." Randy laughed

"Any of your wood will do." Cody said slipping a hand underneath the blankets

"Oh hey now."

"And there that is. Make sure you're done by a quarter after 6 or you won't have time for breakfast."

"Come on John, get that thing going."

"I think your mouth would work a lot faster than your hand." Cody slipped under the sheets. John sighed. "That's more like it." Randy brushed his teeth and when he walked out of the bathroom he saw a lump under the blankets

"Remember that I said a quarter after 6." John rolled his eyes and tapped Cody on his head

"What?"

"Father Time over there is rushing us." Cody eyed Randy as he lay down

"Don't look at me like that. I'll be downstairs making breakfast while the two of you get it in."

"Go find Evan if you need to get it in."

"That would be a good morning."

"I don't really mean that!" John said as he pushed Cody's legs up

"Go slow John. I need this feeling to last all day."

"I'll make it good baby." John said thrusting his hips slowly. Cody moaned

"You always do." Randy was on his way down the hall when he heard two thumps come from Evan's room. He turned back and knocked on the door

"Come in!"

"Are you okay in here? I heard some thumping."

"You heard thumping in my room so you knock on the door?" Randy laughed

"Well it wasn't rhythmic so I thought it would be okay and it was only two and you and I both know you're good for more than two." Evan laughed

"Damn right I am. Anyway, I was stomping my feet."

"Why?"

"I can't tie this. Do you know how to tie this?"

"Yea…hand it over." Randy took the scrap of material from Evan and stood behind him so he could watch in the mirror. "Are you watching?"

"Yea." Evan wasn't. He was focused on Randy's slim fingers and how they brushed against his skin and Randy was aware that he was aware. After all, he was doing it on purpose. Randy was somewhat of an expert at tying ties but made sure he went extra slow with this one. Holding Evan's attention in the mirror with his eyes

"There you go." Evan swallowed

"Thank you."

"What made you wear a bowtie?"

"It looks cute."

"No argument here. I'm making breakfast so come down when you're ready."

"Okay." Randy needed to leave the room before he choked on all the sexual tension in the air

….

"Oh fuck, now I don't want to get up and go to work."

"You have to baby and you have to do it now. We went over Randy's time limit and if you don't eat that breakfast he made he's going to kill us both." Cody groaned so John slipped out of bed, went to the bathroom to start the shower then came back, picked Cody up and dumped him in the bathroom. "Hurry up or no sex before work again and I'll tell Randy not to indulge you either." John laughed as he listened to Cody whine and lather himself in body wash

**Kitchen**

"Where's Cody? It's almost 6:30 and he needs to be at work by 7:15. It takes him approximately 25-30 minutes to eat breakfast meaning he'll be done at 7. He cannot get to work in 15 minutes." John just stood there

"Well, um, that was detailed."

"What is he doing John?" John began to fidget

"I don't know. Getting ready I reckon."

"You reckon?! When did you start using the word reckon?" Evan covered his giggles with his napkin

"I'll be down in a minute Ran!" Cody yelled downstairs

"See? He'll be down in a minute. What's for breakfast baby? It smells absolutely delicious."

"It is delicious." Evan piped up

"I bet it is. You look cute Evan. I like that bowtie."

"Thank you. I couldn't follow the YouTube tutorial so I had to get Randy to tie it."

"Oh is that so?" John said looking at Randy

"Don't worry John, he only touched my neck. Try as I might, his hands just wouldn't go any lower." Randy laughed

"You're a real funnyman Evan." Evan smiled

"Thank you."

"Ran!" Cody screeched as he walked into the kitchen

"What?"

"Can you tie this for me?"

"What am I?"

"Apparently you have magic fingers."

"Not the first time I've heard that. What kind of knot do you want?"

"How many kinds are there?"

"I can think of three off the top of my head. I'll give you a full-Windsor since it's the first day."

"Okay. How many ways are there do you think?"

"85."

"Is that some random number you made up?"

"No. There are 85 ways to tie a tie but only like 15 of them are suitable for use. I'm not entirely sure of what those fifteen are since I can only do 6 but there's a book on it out there."

"Six? Can you show them to me?"

"Not this morning. That's not too tight is it?"

"Nope; it's perfect."

"Good now eat your breakfast. I had to use the emergency strawberry syrup instead of your Nesquik because we're out."

"I don't mind Ran. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I love your bowtie Ev. You look cute."

"Thanks."

"Did you make me lunch Ran?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"Seafood pasta salad and you can eat it warm or cold."

"Oh, yum."

"Do you need lunch Ev? There's plenty left."

"Oh, sure. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Oh! I also made your coffee and put it in your tumbler. It's in the fridge cause I know you like that hot/cold thing with your coffee. I don't understand it but I don't have to drink it." Evan smiled

"Thank you Randy."

"No problem."

"You know," Cody said waving his fork around while chewing. "You kinda treat Evan like your boyfriend."

"No I don't. I'm nice to all of you."

"Uh huh." Cody said taking a bite of his waffles

….

"What are you doing today?" Cody asked on his way to the door

"I don't know. John said that we were going to do something."

"You're taking the day off baby?"

"Yea. I want to do something with Randy."

"That will be nice. Have fun." Cody kissed John then turned to Randy. "I hate that I'm leaving this beard." Randy smirked and licked his lips. "Don't do that please."

"You look hot." Randy said wrapping his arms around Cody. "Have a good day."

"Thank you." Cody said kissing him. "And I will. Bye guys." He kissed him again

"Bye." When Cody walked out Randy shut the door behind him, collapsed against the wall and slid down to the floor

"Jesus. Could you imagine if we had kids? I'm exhausted and it's barely 7." John laughed then looked around

"What's that sound?"

"Oh, the timer on the washer."

"You've done a load of laundry already? Wait, there's a timer on the washer?"

"Yes…well technically no because it's not dry. I'm going to ignore that last question."

"Do you want me to do anything?"

"Um, no I think I got it from here." John looked down at Randy

"Let me help you."

"Do you want to strip the bed and clean the bedroom or clean the kitchen?"

"I'll do the bedroom since I did just make a mess up there."

"Okay, ew."

"I'm just saying…it's probably still wet,"

"John!"

"I'm going upstairs now."

"Please and thank you."

….

"Are you ready?"

"I mean I'm dressed but I don't know what we're doing so I'm not entirely sure if I'm ready."

"I have a nice day on the water planned for us. You don't need to pack a thing except your board shorts if you plan on getting in the water."

"What about sunblock?"

"Already stocked."

"Snacks."

"Stocked. Relax Randy."

"Towels?" John grabbed his hand

"Come on." John practically forced a babbling Randy into the car and drove them over to the marina where John kept his yacht docked. Randy stretched as he exited the car

"It's going to feel good doing nothing today." John laced his fingers with Randy's

"You should have more days where you do nothing. Cody and I don't want you to run yourself ragged because if you look a mess who's going to be our resident piece of eye candy?" Randy laughed

"I'm sure Cody would gladly take that title."

"Cody's cute candy, I need my Randy sexy candy." Randy laughed again

"Then I'll be sure to take naps during the day so I can maintain my looks for you."

"I'd really appreciate it." The men boarded the boat, made themselves drinks and laid out to work on their tans. Their free hands immediately finding each other and linking together

"I love you John."

"I know you do even if it's like pulling teeth getting you to say it."

"I tend to show it in other ways."

"We've been together for three years Randy so I know how you are. I don't want you to be anything other than you and if that means not telling me you love me but showing it in everything else you do then I'm okay with it. I'm more than okay with it."

"Good because this is all I can be."

"I've accepted that." Randy laughed. "Babe?"

"Yea?"

"How do you really feel about Evan?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have more than friend-like feelings for him?" Randy just lay there. Thinking

"Um, I never really thought about it. I don't think that I do. I mean I like him. He's cute and easy-going…awesome in bed,"

"I get that but I want to know if there's anything else there on your end."

"Why?"

"Because I have the right to know."

"Like I said, I never thought about it. I know that I still think about throwing him down or bending him over various pieces of furniture then just drilling him like there's no tomorrow but I don't think that translates to actual feelings for him." John cleared his throat

"Thank you for that visual." Randy shrugged

"I'm just being honest. What would happen if I did have feelings for him?"

"I don't know. I'd have to think about some things."

"Would you make Evan leave?"

"Only if I felt like the two of you couldn't control yourselves but from what I can see the two of you are doing quite well. I don't know what happened in his room this morning but I'm sure you would have told me if something did happen."

"I only tied his tie John…but I can't deny that I wanted to kiss him and there are other times I find myself wanting to kiss him." John sighed

"What stops you from doing all the things you want to do?"

"You…and Cody but mostly you and the fact that I'm not an animal."

"Then he can stay."

"You know you could just let me have sex with him when I want to ease the tension."

"I could do that." Randy started to get excited

"Yes you could."

"Mmhm, I certainly could." John sat up. "Do you need a refill on your drink? I'm going to get another."

"John."

"Yes? No?"

"John."

"I guess you don't need another one."

"John!" Randy yelled as John walked inside to get himself a fresh drink. Randy got up and followed John inside. John shut the refrigerator and looked up at him

"Yes?"

"I just remembered that Cody has a doctor's appointment Friday and I want to send him a text." John smiled

"He has to work."

"I made the appointment for after work."

"Of course…so thoughtful you are."

"I am."

"Wanna take these drinks to the bedroom?"

"Are you going to fuck me when we get there?"

"Six ways from Sunday." Randy sent the text and tossed his phone on the couch then sprinted to the master bedroom. John walked in at his normal speed and put the drinks down. "You could have at least taken your drink."

"I totally could have but I didn't." John was about to crawl on the bed when Randy put his foot up and stopped him

"What?"

"I want you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Strip."

"You want me to strip?"

"Yes."

"Why? I don't have sexy moves like yours."

"I know you don't but I want to see it anyway. In all your goofiness I still find you sexy. Take it off Lover Boy." He reached behind his head and fumbled with the built-in radio then turned it on. "I'm waiting." John smirked as he moved his hips to the beat. Randy bit his bottom lip as John's hands came up to the belt of his navy blue cargo shorts, unbuckled it then moved on to the button and zipper of the shorts. As he started to pull them down John turned around so that when he pulled the shorts down Randy would get a nice view of his ass. John bent over and that earned a round of applause from Randy. He moved forward on the bed and hooked his fingers in the elastic waistband of John's boxer briefs then pulled them down

"I want to fuck you John. Your ass is astonishing." John turned around quickly

"You are not going to fuck me. I'm still getting over you rimming me that _one_ time."

"What's the big deal?" Randy asked running his hands up the backs of John's thighs

"It's not a big deal I just don't want it."

"So you wouldn't let me rim you again?" Randy asked as he licked John's semi hard-on. John groaned

"Well when you do that." Randy looked up

"So can I?" John was at war with himself. "You already know you'll like it."

"Fuck! Fine, do it." Exhibiting strength he never had to use, Randy lifted John off his feet and placed him on the bed. "I already don't like this." Randy laughed. "I feel like a little bitch."

"Just wait until I get you screaming."

"Don't say that or I'll change my mind and won't let you do it." Randy pushed one of John's legs up and let his foot rest flat on the bed. John could feel his face turning red and covered it with his hands. He needed way more alcohol to do this. John heard himself moan when Randy spread his cheeks and stuck his tongue inside. Being rimmed by Randy did feel amazing it was just relinquishing the control that bothered John. He was a control freak and was lucky to have Randy and Cody because they let him be a control freak. Cody more so because here he was, on his back letting Randy -

"Oh my god." Letting Randy do whatever he wanted to do

….

"Hey Cody." Cody looked up from his desk and saw Bill walking toward him

"Hi."

"How's your first day as a real live teacher?" Cody laughed

"It's going well. I've had quite a few of my old students come by to say hello which I find a bit surreal but hey, I'll take it." Bill laughed

"Nice." He said pointing to the picture of Cody, John and Randy on his desk. "I'm glad you get to be more of yourself now." Cody smiled warmly

"Me too."

"Anyone give you any trouble today?"

"I assume you mean Steph."

"That's exactly who I mean because everyone else around here likes you."

"I haven't seen her all day but I also haven't taken my lunch and no matter what time I took it last year or where I ate it there she was."

"Well I'm on my way to the lounge if you want to eat now."

"I think you're just offering so you can see what I have for lunch." Cody said standing up from his chair

"I am just slightly curious." Cody laughed

"Uh-huh."

….

When Randy felt like John was as relaxed as he was going to get he slipped two fingers inside

"Randy!"

"What?"

"You didn't say anything about fingers."

"No I didn't but you're not telling me to take them out either. It's okay if you like it John." Randy crooned as he pumped the fingers in and out

"Shit…that does feel good."

"I know and it's about to get better." Randy said before he started to suck on John's cock. John grunted with pleasure as Randy set out on a quest to find those nerves inside John

"Holy shit! Fuck Randy!" Found it. Randy sucked harder and faster since he knew John wouldn't last much longer. He heard John start to pant right before his mouth was flooded with the older man's seed. Randy swallowed every last drop. He looked up and saw John's flushed face looking back down at him

"Your verdict?" John sighed

"…I liked it and you can do it again…but we're not going to do this on a regular basis!"

"Of course John. You are the man of the house…and I won't tell Cody."

"Oh God, please don't. I wouldn't want him trying to put his baby face in my ass." Randy roared with laughter at the seriousness of John's tone

….

"Are you allergic to shellfish?" Bill looked at Cody with a raised brow

"No."

"Get a fork. I have seafood pasta salad and I was told that it can be eaten hot or cold."

"Ooh, a versatile lunch…those are my favorite."

"I think anything I bring is your favorite."

"You got that right." Bill said digging in to the portion Cody rationed out for him. "That Randy is a wonder in the kitchen."

"I bet that's not the only place." Steph said walking into the lounge with Phil. Cody rolled his eyes

"Did you hear something Cody?"

"Only you Bill. Do you like the salad?"

"Of course. Tell Randy I said another fine job." Cody laughed

"I'll be sure to do that."

….

"Oh fuck, right there John! ¿Por qué eres tan bueno en esto? Holy shit te sientes incredible!"

"Baby – I love that," John grunted. "I can make you speak a different language but please stop with the Spanish."

"Je suis désolé bébé. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher." John changed his angle and started to pound into Randy twice as hard. Randy grunted as he arched his back and came for the second time that day. After Randy climaxed John let himself go and came inside the other man

"I hate you sometimes." He said in between breaths

"Why babe?"

"Because you're an ass." Randy laughed. "That was my fault though since I should have been specific and said French as well. I'd forgotten you could speak French actually."

"I use that as my outlet. Sometimes I'm so overwhelmed that it only comes out in a foreign language."

"With Cody too?"

"No. Cody doesn't fuck me like you do John. No one ever has." John smirked feeling very proud of himself

"Wanna go again?"

"Can I get something to eat first? You can be very exhausting John."

"There's Red Bull in the fridge." Randy looked at him

"I want food."

"So high maintenance." John mumbled

"Is there food on here?" John looked at him

"Of course there is. I told you that everything was taken care of. There are sandwiches and some hot foods. I didn't know what you would want so I had them make a bit of everything."

"Are you going to eat with me?"

"Yea, I need to keep my energy up."

"On second thought maybe you shouldn't eat." John smiled

"Oh no baby, I'm eating and I plan on having seconds so I can have thirds of you." John made Randy have a seat at the table while he made plates for both of them. He couldn't recall ever having made a plate for the other man

"What are you humming?" John asked putting a plate in front of Randy

"Some song I heard on the radio while we were in bed." John laughed

"I'll never be able to listen to any of those songs with a straight face again."

"I know. How many times did Wicked Games by The Weeknd play?" John laughed again

"I have no clue but I really like that song now."

"I'll make it your new ringtone."

"If it turns you on then I'll call you ten times a day." Randy smiled

"Then I'd never get anything done because I'd be anticipating your call or jerking off after hearing the song."

"I'm flattered." John said smiling. Randy growled

….

"Hey Cody." Cody turned around and saw Phil walking up to him

"Philip." Phil had to stop himself from rolling his eyes

"How have you been?"

"I've been well. How are you?" Phil shrugged

"I'm doing alright I guess. I wanted to thank you for not siccing Randy or John on me for bringing Steph to your party. I know your house is where you like to escape and I really wish I didn't have to bring her." Cody used the remote start on his car so the air would run and cool the inside. He hated the heat and getting into hot cars even more

"Then why did you bring her? We never got down to that."

"I told you that we're roommates." Cody rolled his eyes

"I'm getting really tired of people thinking that I'm stupid. There has to be more to it than "you're roommates." No one lets their "roommate" tell them what to do or make the "roommate"," Phil grabbed Cody's hands

"Please stop using air quotes." Cody snatched his hands away

"Take them places." Cody started to fan himself

"I know, I know," Phil sighed then laughed. "I've never wanted to be friends with someone or wanted someone to understand me as much as you."

"Why? I'm very happy in my relationship so we're not going to date." Phil shook his head

"It's not about dating and I could see how happy you were at the party…I guess that made me like you more." Cody loosened his tie and unbuttoned his top button. "Can we sit in your car? You look like you're about to die."

"I am. Get in." Phil walked around and opened the passenger door

"It's really clean in here."

"Randy. He's a freak about keeping your car clean and I don't so he cleans it for me once a month." Phil laughed

"You've got the life." Cody sat there and thought for a moment

"I guess I do…but this is about you, not me. I want to reiterate the fact that we're not going to date."

"I understand that. You've made yourself perfectly clear but that doesn't mean we can't be friends does it?" Cody didn't know how to answer that question. He'd always wanted to be friends with Phil but there was the kiss, then the incident at the store and the party – "Is the question that hard?"

"Normally no but I still feel like you're keeping something from me and I don't want to let you into my inner circle until I'm completely sure about you." There was no way Phil was going to tell Cody that he used to be an escort, not right now anyway

"What if I told you that there is something but I just can't tell you? It wouldn't harm you and I don't even do it anymore."

"Were you on drugs?"

"No."

"Then what the hell? I feel like we're talking in riddles and I hate riddles."

"This isn't a riddle. I don't want to tell you because it's embarrassing that's all."

"That's it? You're embarrassed?"

"Yes."

"Then as your friend you should be able to tell me."

"I didn't realize we were friends yet." Cody waved his hand dismissively

"You know what I mean."

"Maybe, possibly down the line of our great friendship I can tell you."

"You won't bring Steph to my house again?"

"I will not. I promise."

"…okay."

"Awesome."

"But this better not be a trick or I'll let Randy beat you up."

"And I'm sure he's dying to. This isn't a trick. I swear to you."

"Alright Phil." Phil smiled

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye." He opened the door and hopped out of the car. Cody buckled himself in and as he backed out of his parking space he saw Steph leaning on Phil's car. He groaned and hoped that he hadn't made a mistake. When he arrived home he noticed that John's R8 was gone

"Guys!" He called as he walked into the house. It was silent save for Max's happy yaps. "Hi baby. Where are the boys?" Cody let Max out then checked around the house to see if he used the house as a potty while everyone was gone

CodyBabe: where are you guys? I have kisses for you and you're not here to get them

John: will those kisses still be available when we get home?

CodyBabe: I guess so. Where are you?

John: in the car waiting for Randy

CodyBabe: what's he doing?

John: picking up dinner

CodyBabe: oh. What are we having?

John: surf and turf

CodyBabe: ooh

John: it's easy yet delicious

CodyBabe: okay. I'll see you when you guys get home

John: okay

Cody let Max back inside then went upstairs to change his clothes. While he was in the closet searching for something to change into he heard a knock

"Codes? You in here?"

"I'm in the closet Ev!" Evan walked into the closet and looked around

"How many times are you going to come out of this thing?"

"Aha. You're so funny."

"Where are John and Randy?"

"John took the day off to spend with Randy and on the way back from wherever they went they stopped so Randy could pick up dinner."

"Oh yea, the surf and turf."

"How did you know?"

"Randy sent me a text asking if I was going to be home tonight."

"Oh. I guess he would need to know how many of us are going to be here for that."

"Mmhm. How was your first day?"

"Good…a lot easier than I thought it would be and someone left a note on the board."

"A note? What did it say?"

"Mr. Rhodes is cute." Evan laughed

"Do you remember having a crush on teachers in high school?"

"Yes…Mrs. Ivory _and _Mr. Blackman." Evan started to laugh. "How was your day?"

"I loved it. The kids are so adorable. I have a set of twins."

"Really?"

"Yea. I was only supposed to have Jackson but his sister refused to be separated from him so now I have Jackson and Jacqueline. A six year olds tears can be very persuasive."

"I bet…so can mine."

"Yes, I've seen you in action."

"Up here to check out another pair of Cody's pants Ev?" Randy said strolling into the closet. Cody hit him

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

"Nope…unless there's a repeat performance that I have a front row ticket to."

"Relax Randy." John said

"You guys look tan, tired and all sexed up."

"All of the above."

"Nice to know that while I was out educating the masses the two of you were swapping spit and other bodily fluids."

"That is nice to know. Your contribution to the world will forever be appreciated." Cody eyed Randy while he walked over to John and kissed him

"Did you have a good day baby?"

"Yes." John stretched

"I'm exhausted."

"Just chill out then while I get dinner ready." John shook his head

"No. I said that I'd do the meat."

"Suit yourself."

"But I am going to bed early tonight."

"Okay." Randy looked down at Cody. "What?"

"I didn't get a kiss for my hard day at work." Randy placed his hand on Cody's upper back and leaned him backward kissing him soundly as he did so. Cody blushed as Randy stood him back up. "You sure know how to make a boy feel pretty."

….

"That was amazing Randy. Thanks."

"You're welcome Ev."

"I think we all agree with Evan." Cody nodded

"I'll help you clean up Ran." Randy started coughing

"Oh, um thanks Codes."

"But don't get used to it." Cody said standing and taking John and his plates while Randy grabbed his and Evan's

"I won't." Cody helped Randy clean the kitchen while Evan disappeared and John went to the office

"What are you doing when John goes to bed?"

"I'm going to the den so I can relax _before_ John goes to bed. Why?" Cody shrugged

"I don't know what to do with myself. John and I always go to bed together but I'm not ready for bed." Randy looked around

"So don't go to bed. I think John can handle sleeping by himself. You're more than welcome to attend my party of one in the den." Cody smiled and Randy rolled his eyes. "You don't need and invitation to hang around me."

"I know but I like it when I get exclusive invites."

"Get away from me."

….

Randy settled into the den with a chilled glass of merlot and propped his feet up. He was looking through the guide on TV for something to watch when Cody came in and sat on the other end of the couch

"Did you take a shower with John?"

"No…I just watched him then I put on my bajamas."

"You know that its pa – never mind. Wait – you watched him shower?"

"Yes. He looks so good all covered in soap. I like it especially when the soap bubbles run down his butt." Randy nodded

"I agree. Wanna sip?" He asked offering the glass. Cody scooted closer and sipped from the glass

"Gross…and I thought reds were served at room temperature." Randy laughed

"I knew you wouldn't like it…and it's based on preference. I prefer it chilled."

"So why did you offer it to me?" Cody asked grabbing his blanket and moving closer

"It was the polite thing to do." Randy said still browsing his movie options

"Did you," Cody sniffed the blanket. "Did you wash my blanket?!"

"Yes. This morning." Cody rubbed it against his skin

"It does feel softer." He sniffed it. "And it still smells a little like you and John."

"I made John dry off with it this morning and then I did before I stuck it back in the dryer with a scent free dryer sheet." Cody smiled and wrapped himself up. Randy pulled him closer. "Are you okay with watching this?" Cody nodded

"I'm okay with whatever you want to watch." Cody moved even closer

"Do you want me to get in your blanket cocoon with you?" Cody smiled

"Yes." He opened the blanket and wrapped the ends around Randy

"Better?"

"Much…hey Ran?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you drive me to work on Friday?"

"Why? What's wrong with your car?"

"Nothing."

"You have a doctors' appointment Friday."

"I know." Randy looked down at him

"Do you want me to go with you to the appointment?" Cody nodded

"Then I'll go but you can drive yourself there from work. I'll meet you you big baby."

"I could get a needle!"

"Is it time for your shots again?" Cody eyed Randy

"You're not funny."

"Yes I am." Randy said sipping his wine

**Days Later**

Randy woke up to fingers caressing his back and sides. He thought about laying there to let it continue until the hand started to go lower and lower

"I'm awake Cody."

"I know." Randy rolled to his back

"What do you want? Breakfast?"

"I would like that yes but that isn't why I woke you up."

"Why did you wake me up? Didn't you get some from John before he got up?" Cody blushed

"You heard that?"

"Yes. What was he doing to you? You were making this sound that I've never,"

"Stop it Ran." Cody whined. "I woke you up to remind you of what today is." Randy sighed

"I know what today is and I can't believe I waited until today just so that you could go. It's going to be so crowded."

"But it'll be fun."

"Cody, its Costco."

"But it's so big and they have all those samples…and those foot long hot dogs!" Randy laughed and Cody scowled. "That's not funny. Will you buy me a hot dog?"

"Where's your money?"

"I don't have money…well I have my savings but I don't know how to access that."

"Thank God. How come you don't have money?"

"I spent it on school clothes and supplies."

"You had to have spent it on more than that." Randy sighed. "You're not a kid and I don't want to lecture you like you are but you need to be way more responsible with your money Codes because this is becoming ridiculous. I'm going to put money in your account so you can get your hot dog but I won't do it anymore unless you absolutely need it."

"Okay. Do you think this is why John won't let me have a credit card?"

"Probably. What would you need a credit card for anyway? John pays your bills." Cody shrugged

"My wallet's too flat."

"If you didn't spend money like we had a money tree your wallet wouldn't be flat. When do you get your first paycheck?"

"Oh!" Randy jumped and Cody smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. You just reminded me that I need your help to fill out my direct deposit papers."

"When do you get paid?"

"Next week." Randy sat up and looked at the young man lying next to him

"What would you do if you weren't with John? If you had never met him or if things didn't work out between the two of you?" Cody shrugged

"I don't know what you mean."

"Do you realize that John works so hard so he can provide us with whatever we want? I mean it's a Saturday and he's at work right now. I feel like you're taking advantage of him and I won't let you. You might think that it's none of my business but it is because I love John and I won't sit by and watch you kill him."

"Randy! I'm not trying to kill John. I love him."

"Would you be with John if he couldn't buy you everything you want?"

"Of course I would. I didn't know John had money when we met. I mean he paid for my sandwich but that doesn't mean anything." Cody wiped his eyes. "I can't believe you're even asking me this."

"I'm only asking because you not having money happens all too often. If you knew that John wasn't able to just give you money when you wanted you'd be more responsible with it but you know that he can and that he will so you're not. You're not stupid Cody so I know that you know how to save." Randy stood and ran his hands over his head. From Cody's position he looked scary. "I really didn't want to get into this but I'm pissed off right now." Randy started to pace around the room

"I'm not trying to use John, honestly. Can you sit down please? You're scaring me."

"I don't want to sit down. Maybe you should stand up."

"Are you going to hit me?"

"Why would I hit you?"

"I don't know. You're protective of John and I feel like you don't like me right now so you could very well hit me." Randy shook his head

"I don't dislike you Cody. I love you but I've been through a lot of stuff with John so I am protective of us. I love you both but I won't let you hurt him just like I wouldn't let him hurt you." Randy walked to the table on his side of the bed and opened a drawer. He pulled out his bottle of Klonopin and swallowed one then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he came out Cody was still on the bed. "Go brush your teeth and come down for breakfast when you're done."

"Okay."

….

"Hello?"

"John."

"What's the matter?"

"I kinda went off on Cody." Randy could hear John sigh on the other end

"Why?"

"I was going to shop earlier this week but Cody said he wanted to go and you said that you were going to work today so I waited. Well this morning he asked if I'd buy him a hot dog while we're there so I asked where his money was…I mean it's only $1.50."

"Let me guess: he doesn't have money?"

"Except what's in savings but he can't access that."

"So what happened?"

"I don't know. I just thought about the conversation we had in West Newbury about you working so hard and I got really pissed off and asked him what he would do if he didn't have you. I refrained from yelling but he got upset and started crying,"

"Let him cry."

"I did. You already know how I feel about tears."

"Well are you okay?"

"I took a Klonopin."

"Are you mad with him?"

"No."

"So you'll be able to coexist until I get home?"

"Yes. I just had to call,"

"I know baby. I'm always here to talk you down but you probably should have called me before the Klonopin."

"I needed it."

"Okay. Go ahead and go shopping and I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Don't rush on account of me."

"I'm not but I want to be home with you guys."

"Okay."

"Try to stay relaxed."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I know."

"And I'll see you later."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye." Randy started on breakfast and by the time Cody slinked in the kitchen he was almost done

"Why are you creeping in here? I'm not mad at you. Are you mad at me?" Cody shook his head

"No. I could never be mad at you or John and you weren't wrong for questioning me. Thinking about it my actions do seem a little shady but I swear I'm not using John for his money or anything."

"I didn't really think that you were but I wanted to be clear." Cody nodded

"We're clear."

"Come here." Cody walked over to Randy and kissed him. "Another." Randy said and Cody smiled

"That's my line." He said before kissing Randy again

"Sit down and eat before it gets cold. I want to get going before it gets any later." Cody looked at the clock. It was barely 9:30

….

"Cody, get off the cart." Randy said through clenched teeth. "You're not four."

"I have a better view of the demo carts from up here." Randy shook the cart and laughed as Cody teetered over into it. Cody sat there with a sour look on his face

"It could have been worse. This place could be crowded and everyone could have seen you." Randy held the cart steady as Cody climbed out

"I should have stayed in there so you would have had to push me."

"I would have just left you and gotten a different cart now be quiet so I can shop." Cody scowled while sipping on the mixed berry shake he insisted on having from the food court. Randy walked methodically down the aisles checking things off his list while Cody tasted everything from every sample cart. By the time they reached the meats and frozen foods Randy could tell that Cody was getting antsy and was ready to be anywhere but at the store

"I have a stomach ache." Cody said walking over and leaning against Randy

"Well you ate everything they had to offer."

"That's what it's there for. Are you almost finished?" Randy checked his list

"Yes. Do you want to get something for yourself while I pick up the rest of the stuff?"

"No…just my hot dog."

"You're still going to get that hot dog?"

"Yes." Randy sighed

"Okay." He finished shopping with Cody trudging behind him. By the time they made it to the checkout line Cody was exhausted

"Why are these lines so long?" He whined leaning against Randy's back

"Because today is Saturday and the lines are always long on a Saturday which is why I never come here on Saturday."

"Okay, okay I get it. This is my fault."

"As long as we're on the same page. Come on, you only have about 15 more minutes then you'll get your hot dog and we'll be on our way home."

"I can't wait."

**Later**

"When is John coming home?" Cody asked walking into the bedroom

"How should I know?" Cody shrugged

"I don't know. You know everything else so I just assumed."

"You know what they say about those that assume."

"Whatever." Cody mumbled. "What's this?" He asked sitting on what appeared to be a curvy bench behind the couch

"A Tantra chair." Cody sat on it

"Oh? That's comfortable." He lay down. "Is it for your back because it feels good on my back?" Randy smirked

"That's good but no, it isn't for your back."

"What's it for then?" Randy walked over and straddled the chair as he pushed Cody's legs to either side. He pulled Cody close, so close that Cody's legs were on top of his. Randy could see the color rising in the young man's cheeks. "Ss…so it's for sex?"

"Yes. You can get into all sorts of positions on here a lot easier than on a bed."

"Like that karma suture stuff." Randy laughed

"I think you mean Kama Sutra." He moved closer and Cody involuntarily, at least that what he told himself, rolled his hips. "And it provides much better stimulation." Cody swallowed hard

"Stimulation of what?"

"Whatever you need to arouse." Cody groaned as Randy pushed his hips even further forward

"Are you wearing underwear today? You're awfully…dicky."

"Wanna find out?" Randy asked slowly running his hands over Cody's thighs. Cody didn't know if it was the hands enticing him or the way Randy used the drawl in his voice but he definitely wanted to try the chair

"Have you used this before?"

"Nope…you'd be my first." It was definitely his voice and the way he used his words so carefully Cody decided

"Then I'd really like to try it."

"So we'll try it. Let me do the work." Randy said as he brought his hands to the button of Cody's shorts and worked it free. Cody laughed. "What?"

"You know how John wants us to record ourselves doing it?"

"Yea."

"Well he's probably busy right now so he wouldn't be able to answer his phone,"

"Uh huh."

"So we can leave him a voicemail," Randy laughed

"How devious and hot of you…I wish I would have thought of it." Randy fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed John's cell number. Cody was right. John must be busy because he didn't answer

….

John walked into his office and out of habit he checked his office phone for messages then his cell. He saw that he had a missed call from Randy and guessed that the voicemail was from him. Putting the phone on speaker he proceeded to look over papers that needed to be signed before he left

"What the hell?" He said starting the message over

"_So you're not wearing underwear." Cody said as Randy pulled his zipper down and exposed himself_

"_I like to feel free on the weekends." Cody laughed_

"_Do you want me to turn over?"_

"_No…I want to see your face. Ready?"_

"_Yes." John assumed Randy penetrated Cody because he heard the young man let out a long and satisfying moan. "Oh, that __**is**__ good."_

"_Wait until I actually get going." Randy rolled his hips. John heard another moan from Cody_

"_Fuck Randy, you're right there."_

"_Te sientes tan bien."_

"_Sí?"_

"_Sí. Me volvería a alojar en ti para siempre si pudiera." _

And then the message cut off. John grabbed his phone and shook it like it was broken or could magically make the message longer. He stood up and left the office. Those papers long forgotten

"I love this thing." Cody said as he sighed. "I wish I'd asked you about it before." Randy laughed. "Think John got our message?"

"I got your message you assholes." John said standing above them. "I knew this was one of those Tantra chair things. Leave it to Randy to get one upholstered to match the rest of the room furniture."

"It's great John. I think I'm going to sleep on it."

"I'm glad you're okay with that because you'll more than likely be sleeping when I'm done with you."

"That sounds wonderful but I need a break. Ran really let me have it!" Cody squeaked

"Did he?" John asked as he undressed

"Yea."

"What did he do?"

"He had me in all these positions. Like, I sat here and he was behind me…I didn't think that was possible but he just slid right in and I was moving my hips back and forth. I thought I was going to die."

"That would have been a hell of a way to go." Randy started to wipe the chair off while John continued to undress. Cody leaned over to kiss him before he left the room

"I don't know why you're cleaning that."

"I don't want to co-mingle juices. How do you want me?"

"Behind over up here." John said patting the high end of the chair. Randy walked over and bent over. John dropped to his knees and spread Randy's cheeks. He left Randy with a nice coating before he stood again. "Hands behind your back." Again Randy obliged. "Whose idea was it to send me the message?" John asked slamming into Randy. Randy grunted

"Cody's." John slammed into him again. "Shit."

"Was it really his idea or are you just saying that?" John asked snapping his hips

"It, it was his I swear."

"I believe you but you need to be punished anyway because you used your phone."

"Then punish me baby."

"Don't talk." John ordered powerfully thrusting into Randy

….

"Cody?" Cody put his peanut butter and jelly sandwich down and turned toward Evan's voice

"Yea?"

"Where are your clothes?" Cody looked down and blushed

"I'm sorry. Randy and I…then John came home and he – John is upstairs with Randy…I just really needed something to eat." Evan nodded

"Okay. I mean I don't care that you're naked I just wanted to make sure it was a voluntary thing." Cody smiled

"I'm okay. Randy bought this chair thing,"

"That Tantra chair behind the couch?"

"How did you know?"

"I've seen it there and knowing what I do about Randy I knew that it wasn't just an odd piece of furniture. He did a good job of matching it with the rest of the room."

"Uh-huh. Well I didn't know what it was and after I asked we ended up using it. Now him and John are up there. Want a piece of my sandwich?"

"…no."

"I washed my hands!" Evan laughed

"This _is_ good to know but I still don't want any because you're still naked."

"Oh yea; thanks for not ogling my goods and making this uncomfortable."

"Oh I would never." Cody stuffed the rest of the sandwich in his mouth then washed it down with strawberry milk

"Wanna go watch them?" Evan checked his watch

"Sure."

….

John still had Randy positioned on the high-end of the chair but now he was on his back with his legs wrapped around John's waist. He had his hands around the younger man's middle to keep him steady and to make his thrusts harder

"Don't stop John…don't you fucking stop." Evan and Cody stood off to the side watching John drill into Randy over and over again. Cody had a strong urge to lick the beads of sweat that were making their way down John's broad muscular back. "I'm so close John. Fuck, I'm close."

"You gonna cum for me again? Huh?" Randy tried to nod. "Look at me baby." Try as he might Randy just couldn't open his eyes. John was making him feel that good. Evan nudged Cody

"Go help him."

"You do it. I can't watch if I'm helping."

"You're naked already."

"Oh right. I keep forgetting." Cody walked over and kneeled on the lower end of the chair behind Randy's head. "Open those beautiful eyes for him baby." John took a hold of Randy's cock in his hand making his eyes flutter open. John moved his hand up and down the shaft just twice before the men in the room heard Randy let out the most satisfied moan they had ever heard. If it weren't for the sweat on his back and John holding him by the waist he would have slid down the chair

"Babe, are you okay?" Randy just lay there

"I think you killed him John."

"I didn't kill him."

"That was amazing John and I'm totally patting myself on the back for buying this thing." John laughed

"Can I let go of you or no?"

"I think I'm okay. I need a break but I'll be fine." John gingerly pushed Randy's legs to the side. "Oh hey Ev."

"Hey."

"Hi Evan." John said on his way to the bathroom

"Hey J."

"How long have you been standing there?"

"I don't know. Cody asked if I wanted to watch so I came up here with him." Randy looked at Cody and he shrugged

**A Month Later**

Randy pulled into the driveway and saw Phil's car next to Cody's. He sighed in frustration as he almost pushed the parking brake through the floor of his car. Phil had been spending a lot of time over their house and Randy didn't like it or him but tolerated it for Cody's sake. He walked into the kitchen and stopped when Cody and Phil both looked at him somberly

"What's going on?" Cody handed him a letter but snatched it back before Randy had a chance to read it

"I want a kiss before you read that."

"…okay." They kissed twice before Cody handed him the paper again. Randy read it, read it again then read it one last time. "Is this an extortion letter?"

"I think so."

"Who's it from?"

"We think it's Steph." Phil and Cody answered in unison. They watched as Randy's face went from a rose color to lava then straight to fire engine red

"I'm going to kill you." Randy said looking at Phil

"What did he do?"

"I am going to kill you. Cody go upstairs or, no better yet, go to the park…just get out of the house because I am going to kill him!" Cody jumped in front of Randy as the tall man swung his arm, fist ready, at Phil. Had Cody's body not slowed the momentum the punch probably would have knocked Phil through the kitchen wall

"Randy no!"

"Move Cody!"

"No! Stop!" Randy pushed Cody to the side and grabbed at Phil who was scrambling around to the other side of the kitchen banquet. He got a hold of his shirt with his left hand as his right hand connected with his face. Cody screamed and covered his face

"Randy!" He heard John yell his name but that didn't stop him from wrapping his slim fingers around Phil's throat and lifting him in the air. "Randy stop!" John tried frantically to pry Randy's fingers from Phil's throat. He had a good legal team but there was no way they would be able to cover up a murder should one take place. He would break the fingers if he had to. Luckily though, he was able to free Phil from the grasp and pull Randy away

"Take Cody somewhere John so I can kill him."

"You're not killing anyone."

"Let me go." Randy's voice was eerily calm

"Baby, look at me." His chest was heaving. "Randy, baby," John put a hand on either side of his face. "Look at me. Talk to me." Randy blinked a few times then looked into John's eyes

"Letter."

"What?"

"Cody has a letter."

"Okay, Cody has a letter. Where's the letter Cody?" Cody looked around and found the paper crumpled on the floor. John snatched it from him and sighed as he looked at Randy

"It's his fault John. Cody didn't do anything! Did you tell him what you did?!"

"Shh, Shh…stop yelling." Cody wiped his eyes and turned to Phil

"What did you do?"

"Cody, it's not," Phil sighed. "I…"

**TBC**

**A/N: **¿por qué eres tan bueno en esto – why are you so good at this?

mierda te sientes incredible – you feel amazing

Je suis désolé bébé. je ne peux pas m'en empêcher – I'm sorry baby. I can't help it

Te sientes tan bien – you feel so good

Si – yes

Me volvería a alojar en ti para siempre si pudiera – I would stay in you forever if I could


	20. 20

**A/N: Did you guys see the Rumble last night? Am I the only one who was super-psyched about Cody's wardrobe change? Yea? …okay, that's fine. Read this. : /**

"Let me go." Randy's voice was eerily calm

"Baby, look at me." His chest was heaving. "Randy, baby," John put a hand on either side of his face. "Look at me. Talk to me." Randy blinked a few times then looked into John's eyes

"Letter."

"What?"

"Cody has a letter."

"Okay, Cody has a letter. Where's the letter Cody?" Cody looked around and found the paper crumpled on the floor. John snatched it from him and sighed as he looked at Randy

"It's his fault John. Cody didn't do anything! Did you tell him what you did?!"

"Shh, Shh…stop yelling." Cody wiped his eyes and turned to Phil

"What did you do?"

"Cody, it's not," Phil sighed. "I…" Randy rolled his shoulders

"Tell him you dumb son of a bitch."

"You know that I had to pay my way through school but I didn't tell you how I did it."

"Well I'm waiting."

"I was a male escort Cody and Steph was a frequent client. She told me a little while ago that she wanted me to stop hanging out with you, well that was after she accused me of sleeping with you. I told her that we've never been together and I wasn't going to stop being friends with you and she said that I would be sorry. I didn't know what she meant…until today if this is her doing."

"Of course it is! Who else would do something like this?!"

"Where are your cigarettes?" John asked

"My pocket."

"Go outside and smoke them…all of them then you can come back."

"John." John looked at Cody and Phil

"I'll be back. Come on." He said pulling Randy through the back sliding door

"What? Why are we out here?"

"I can't figure anything out with you yelling or threatening to kill people. I know you're angry; I get it because I'm angry too but killing is not going to make any of this better. My first concern right now is to make sure Cody is okay and that he's not affected by whatever the fuck is going on. I know that I've asked this of you way too many times but I need you to be strong now for Cody. I'm going to have to take care of this and I can't do this and work on your murder charge." Randy laughed

"Don't be funny John."

"I'm not trying to be funny. I'm being serious. Smoke some cigarettes and then come back in the house and don't put your hands on him again."

"I want to kill him John."

"I know you do and I'm sure before all this shit is over with I'll wish that I had let you. Don't touch him again or I'll have to put you down because he's here in our home so that makes him a liability. Do you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Two cigarette minimum before you come back."

"I got it." Randy said around the cigarette already dangling from his mouth

"Alright," John said slamming the door behind him. "What the fuck is going on?" Cody and Phil looked at him without a clue and John shook his head. "I'm going to make some calls."

"Should I leave?"

"Oh no, you got all of this started so you're not going anywhere. Sit your ass down." Phil took a seat. Cody followed John up to the office

"You're not mad with me are you?" John shook his head

"No. You had no idea that this would happen and the only thing you're guilty of is being nice to everyone."

"Is Ran?" John laughed

"Absolutely not. He was just about to do 15 to life on a voluntary manslaughter charge for you."

"He's scary." Cody said sniffling. John put the phone down

"Did he really scare you?" Cody nodded and John sighed. He didn't have time nor did he want to coddle Cody right now but he could tell that he was visibly shaken. "Come here." Cody nestled in John's lap. "Randy's not going to do anything to you so you don't have to be scared."

"But he was really strong and I tried to pull him off but I couldn't then he pushed me."

"I don't want to defend behavior like that but he only pushed you to get to Phil I'm sure."

"Still…it hurt. I caught most of his arm too when he tried to hit Phil. My side's all sore." John leaned over and pulled Cody's shirt up. The area was red and about the size of Randy's arm. John didn't doubt that it hurt but knew Cody would milk it for all its worth

"You should put some ice on that."

"I wanna stay here. Can I?"

"Yea but you have to be quiet while I'm on the phone."

"Okay."

….

"Hey Phil."

"Hi Evan."

"Where is everybody?" Phil pointed his thumb at the backdoor

"John and Cody are upstairs." Evan looked around

"Okay. Are you alright?"

"Not really but I'm not sure if I can talk about it right now." Evan nodded and went to the backdoor

"Randy?"

"Doorbell?"

"What the hell's going on?"

"Steph, or so we think, is trying to extort money from John because of Phil."

"Okay, wait…what?"

"Someone sent a letter, I'm not even sure where the letter came from because once I read it I tried to kill Phil but that's not important right now," Evan thought it was but let Randy continue. "There's this letter saying that this anonymous person wants X amount of dollars from John so the information they have doesn't get into the wrong hands."

"So there's more to come after this letter?"

"Allegedly." Randy said sitting down

"I know that no one likes Steph but how is this connected with Phil?"

"He was an escort at some point, she was a frequent flyer and she hates Cody even more so now that Phil and he are friends. She's already blackmailing Phil into sleeping with her." Evan held his head

"That is a lot to take in. Cody could lose his job."

"I know and this isn't something that you just sweep under the rug because people won't let you. Who would want their kid going to a school or having a teacher tied to an ex-male escort? I don't even want to think about the possible ramifications for John should this get out and he and Cody are linked together."

"Shit. I didn't think of that."

"I don't think anyone has."

"Well now I want to kill him _and_ Cody for being friends with him."

"Cody didn't know. Phil told me and I told John. I never thought that Cody would go back and befriend that mother fucker or else I would have told him what was going on or rolled him up in a scrap piece of carpet and dumped him somewhere when I had the chance." Evan looked at Randy

"Wow. You are pissed."

"I'm beyond pissed. This could get way out of control and it has the potential to affect Cody and John who are completely innocent in this. Cody only wanted to be friends with this guy and John is involved by association. I think," Randy sighed. "I think I'm madder at myself," Evan put his hands up to stop Randy from talking

"A blind man can see how much you love John and Cody but try as you might you cannot protect them from everything so don't you dare blame yourself for this. I'm not going to stand here and listen to you do it. You know damn well that if you had told Cody not to be friends with Phil he would have come up with a litany of reasons as to why they should be friends or why you should give him a chance. And John only wants Cody to be happy so he probably would have gone along with it…you know that had he seen this coming he would have tried to stop it and I would have too but none of us are psychic. Stop being so hard on yourself." Randy shook his head

"I still feel somewhat responsible and I feel like utter shit because I pushed Cody."

"You what?"

"I was trying to get to Phil and he stepped in the way and I pushed him to the side. I think he fell on the floor." Evan nodded knowingly. "I didn't mean to I was just," Evan moved closer to Randy and wrapped his arms around his shoulders

"Stop blaming yourself Randy. We all know that you're not abusive or that you wouldn't turn your homicidal tendencies on us in the house." Randy laughed

"No I wouldn't but I have to apologize to him."

"When the time is right you can."

"Am I interrupting?" John asked stepping outside. Evan backed away from Randy

"No. Ev and I were just talking. Is Cody okay? I just remembered that I pushed him and I think he fell." John sighed

"He's starting to bruise on his side from your arm." Randy looked up

"What?!"

"I guess you took a swing at Phil and Cody caught most of your arm. He said that his side hurt so I lifted his shirt and there's slight bruising."

"Fuck." Randy muttered under his breath

"He'll be fine baby. We know you didn't mean it."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." He lit another cigarette

"I'm going to check on Cody." Evan announced

"He's in the bedroom." Evan nodded and went inside the house

"What happens now?"

"I talked to my attorney and he's coming over now to pick up the letter. He's going to see if they can open a case and compile evidence should any more of it come."

"Where's Phil?"

"Oh, he's still at the table where I told him to stay. We need a statement from him then he can go." Randy nodded. "You know if you want to let it out you can. I won't say anything."

"I'm not going to cry John."

"But you want to."

"I'm not going to cry John."

"I'm just saying."

"I understand but I'm not doing it."

**Days Later**

Cody had avoided Randy since he attacked Phil. Not because he had attacked Phil but because he had never seen Randy that way and it scared him. He wasn't even this frightened of the man after he'd choked him because he knew deep down that Randy wasn't going to kill him but with Phil he wasn't so sure. No, he knew that had John not shown up Randy would have murdered the other man

"Cody." Randy said walking into their closet. Cody jumped and fell backwards into his shirts

"Ouch! My head."

"Are you okay?" Randy asked extending his hand

"I'm fine." Cody said taking the hand

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid Cody. You've been avoiding me for the last three days or so. I've wanted to apologize but every time we're in a room together you go scampering off or you put distance between us." _Damn_ Cody thought. He just knew that he'd done a stealthy job of staying away from Randy. "I didn't mean to push you. I'd never put my hands on you that way. I'm sorry." Cody shook his head

"It's not that. I know that you wouldn't hurt me."

"Then what is it?"

"You scared the crap out of me. I have never in my life seen someone act that way and I'm sure that if John hadn't come in you most definitely would have killed Phil. I mean you had your hand around his throat…his legs were dangling in the air."

"You're right. I probably would have but it takes a lot for me to get to that point. All I could think about was how hard you and John have worked to get where you are and how easily the both of you could lose everything." Cody stood there

"I hadn't thought of that." Cody laughed. "You're so protective and I love you for it. A lot." Cody said wrapping his arms around Randy. Randy returned the hug

"I love you too and I'm sorry you had to see that." Cody squeezed him tighter

"It's okay, really."

"I'm not going to apologize to Phil."

"I'm not expecting you to. He should have told me what was up from the beginning. I thought that he sold drugs or something. I never would have guessed that he did it for money…or that Steph was a client! She really likes gay guys."

"About as much as I do it seems." Cody laughed then looked up at Randy. "What?"

"It's like impossible for me to be around you and not want to have sex. I don't know what it is."

"I can leave if you want me to…to help you resist the urge."

"Why would I want to resist it?"

"Are you sure this is what you want? We haven't been together in days so I really can't be held responsible for the things I may do to you."

"It's okay. I want it…whatever it is." Randy put a hand on either side of Cody's head, leaned down and kissed him deeply. They hadn't kissed in a while so Randy took his time reacquainting himself with the younger man's mouth. It was as sweet as always. He picked Cody up and walked them both over to the bed, laying Cody down before ridding himself of his shirt. Their lips found each other's again as soon as Randy was back on the bed. Cody ran his hands all over Randy's back and chest. He wanted Randy to rip his clothes off and take him hard and fast but he knew that Randy would take things slow so that they would last. Cody smiled to himself and lifted his hips when he felt Randy undoing his pants. After they were both undressed, Cody sat back on his elbows and watched as Randy went down on him. He saw Randy's tongue flick out and lap up the bead of precum that had formed at the tip and groaned as the warm mouth worked its way down to the base. Randy bobbed his head a few times before adding his hand and moving it up and down. Cody fell back against the bed

"Randy, baby, I know you want to take it slow but I need you so badly right now." Randy pulled away and looked up but could only see Cody's chest moving up and down rapidly

"I'll give you whatever you want baby." He said sitting up and parting Cody's lovely thighs. Randy breached the opening and stilled giving himself time to relish in the feeling of being inside Cody. Always so warm and always so welcoming. Slowly he moved in and out, in and out then all the way out and he pushed back in. Randy did that a few more times just enjoying the gasps he got from the man on the bed. After the teasing was over Randy rolled his hips slowly trying to set a pleasing pace. Cody moved his hips along with Randy's as he started to move faster. Randy pulled Cody closer to him and thrust even faster as he leaned down and kissed him

"I never thought I'd say this," Randy groaned. "But I missed talking to you and I'm sorry for what I did to you."

"Don't be sorry baby, oh god; I know you didn't do it on purpose. Fuck Randy, right there…harder." Cody reached between them and started tugging on his cock

….

John came home and found the kitchen empty and no dinner prepared. He went upstairs, said hello to Evan and smiled when he saw Cody and Randy cuddled under the blankets asleep. Quickly he decided against waking them and went downstairs to order the four of them food for dinner. John couldn't cook but he could dial a phone like nobody's business. Assuming that Randy and Cody had resolved their issues John cancelled his plans for that night as he jogged up the stairs and into the bathroom for a shower. Once he was out John went over to the sitting area of the room and reclined on the couch to watch TV. It actually felt good to sit down and do nothing. John let out a content sigh. What a simple luxury

A while later Cody stretched his body languidly as he awoke. He let out a quiet yawn and curled against Randy

"Did you sleep well?" Cody nodded

"How long have you been awake?"

"I don't know. I'd say about five minutes."

"Oh…did you get up?"

"No because I didn't want to wake you."

"Then why's the TV on?"

"John?" Randy called without looking over

"Yea?" Randy looked at Cody

"Because John is home."

"How was your day baby?" Cody asked

"Fine." John answered walking over to the bed. "Even better when I saw that the two of you were back on speaking terms. Scoot." He said patting Randy's butt. Both Cody and Randy moved closer to Randy's side of the bed to allow room for John. "I ordered dinner for us."

"I thought that you were going out tonight."

"I was but when I saw the two of you in bed together I assumed that you had made up so I wanted to stay in." Randy looked over at John

"So you were planning to avoid us?"

"Yes. The tension was so thick in here and everything was awkward. I don't need that added stress."

"I want pancakes." Cody announced

"Well I didn't order breakfast for dinner so I guess you'll have to wait until morning _if_ Randy wants to make them then."

"Ran?"

"I can make you pancakes…buttermilk with caramel syrup okay?"

"As long as you don't have to go out of your way to make the syrup in the morning."

"It takes less than 10 minutes."

"Then yes, that's what I want…with bacon and hash browns."

"Bacon and hash browns it is." John groaned

"Is it morning yet?" Randy laughed

"When's the food getting here?"

"Any second now I hope. Are you guys going to shower before it gets here?"

"Do we smell like we need to shower John?"

"Well now that you mention it."

"Ran and I took a shower before we got in bed baby."

"But you didn't put clothes on?" Cody smiled

"Ran convinced me to sleep naked like he does and I must say that it's quite comfortable. I feel free…but I still like my bajamas."

"I like you in your pajamas." John said running his fingers through Cody's hair. "Especially the pair with Charlie Brown and Snoopy." Cody smiled and Randy groaned

"Oh God, I do not want to be in the middle of this. Let me out of here."

"Too mushy for you babe?"

"Like overcooked rice." Randy said on his way to the closet

"Are you guys okay?" John asked once Randy was out of earshot

"Yea, he cornered me in the closet and I nearly pooped my pants but he apologized and I know that what he did wasn't done purposely. I know that he didn't mean to scare me either, it was just…he looked so crazy. You had to see it John. He probably would have scared you too." John shook his head

"Randy doesn't scare me and trust me when I say that I've seen him at his worse. I wouldn't be with him if he scared me and I wouldn't put you in danger either." Cody shook his head

"I didn't think anyone could ever be like that especially My Ran." John smiled. "My Ran makes smiley faces on my pancakes sometimes."

"Well now you know what it's like to be loved _and_ protected by him. It's intense and kinda hot."

"John." John laughed as he got up and started walking toward the door. "Where are you going?"

"I was watching the security monitors…food's here."

"Do you think Evy will want to eat with us? I don't want to go downstairs to eat but I don't want him eating by himself either?" Randy shrugged

"There's no harm in asking him."

"Can you go while I put clothes on?" Randy gave a nonchalant shrug but smiled on the inside

"Yea, I'll go ask." Randy walked out the door and down the hall to Evan's room

"Come in." He opened the door

"Whatcha doin buddy?" Evan laughed

"I'm just reading."

"What an interesting Friday night you have planned for yourself. Where's Nicky?" Evan rolled his eyes

"He and Kofi are going over to that training place…FCW I think it's called to watch wrestling."

"Oh really?"

"Yea. He's completely into that stuff. I went with him a few times but I just don't get it."

"Interesting. Anyway, Cody wanted to know if you'd like to eat with us. He doesn't want to go downstairs but doesn't want you to eat alone either."

"Oh sure, I'll make your threesome into a foursome." Randy groaned

"Please don't talk like that."

"Why not?" Evan asked standing

"Because," Randy said holding his ground as Evan stepped closer. "I asked politely and that's not usually my style." He stopped his hand before it came up and caressed Evan's cheek

"You're right." Evan said side-stepping Randy. "Let's go eat."

"Fuck." Randy muttered. He followed behind Evan to the bedroom and saw John and Cody already on the bed eating. "So glad the two of you could wait for us."

"You took a long time." Cody said with his mouth full

"Didn't you ask me to go get Evan in the first place?"

"Yea but you still took a long time." Cody stated matter-of-factly

"Thanks for dinner John."

"No problem."

"Um, I get my first check this week so in about a month I can start paying my car insurance." John stopped chewing, looked at Evan and laughed

"To be honest with you, I forgot that I was even paying it. If you want to start paying it then I can't deny you that wonderful privilege but if not then it's really no big deal."

"Oh, okay."

"I really wish that one of you would have pulled the duvet back before putting the food everywhere. It took me a lot of time to pick this fabric."

"Can't you wash it if we spill something?"

"No because it's dry clean only and that's not the point. You guys should have moved it."

"Okay, everyone grab something. When we pick up the food Randy, you pull this thing back and I don't want to hear any more about it. It's a fucking blanket." Randy scowled at John

….

"Do you guys want to watch a movie? I'm thinking horror." John asked after all the food had been cleared and Randy changed the sheets for reasons no one understood

"No!" Cody and Evan yelled

"Not you too Doorbell." Evan shrugged

"I mean I don't get that scared…not as scared as Cody does."

"Hey!"

"Well you do."

"I'm sorry but I'd like to watch a horror movie and I don't ask for much so indulge me please. Randy and I will protect you guys if the boogeyman decides to slither from underneath the bed."

"Don't say that John." Cody said pushing himself back against the headboard

"You don't get that scared do you Ev?"

"Oh no, I stay in the middle of the bed." Randy laughed on his way toward the bathroom. John popped in Session 9 and while the opening credits played he went to the bathroom

"Way to give me some privacy." Randy said washing his hands

"There is no privacy in this house or haven't you realized that by now?" Randy flicked the excess water from his hands into John's face. "While I didn't appreciate that at least I saw you washing your hands so I know that's water." Randy laughed as he leaned in to kiss John

"It's starting guys!" They heard Cody yell

"I'm going to protect them and give _you_ some privacy." As Randy turned to leave John grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "What?" John hesitated then said with a slight smile

"Whatever happens happens." Randy stood there for a second before he laughed

"Is that okay with Cody?" John nodded

"He told me that he was fine with it and I told him to tell you but he said that he couldn't walk up to you and say that he doesn't mind if you "do it" with Evan every once in a while."

"How sweet of him."

"What were you guys doing in there?"

"What do people do in the bathroom Cody?"

"Never know with the two of you."

"Wanna smell my hands?"

"Ew!" Cody cried as Evan laughed. "You are so gross Randy."

"Am not."

"Hey," John said walking over to the bed. "I've been waiting to watch this movie so knock it off you two." The movie had only been on for about 20 minutes before Cody was buried under John's arm and Evan was gripping one of the monogrammed throw pillows that normally decorated the bed. Cody gasped and Randy rolled his eyes as John pulled the young man closer. _Been waiting to watch this, my ass_ he thought. John had just pulled one of the oldest tricks in the book…scare your date so they have to snuggle and cling to you. It was only one step above the stretch and yawn. Randy leaned in toward Evan

"Are you okay?" Evan nodded quickly not taking his eyes off the TV. "You sure? I feel like you're going to rip that pillow open any second now." Evan looked down at his unusually white knuckles and the mutilated pillow

"Sorry." He said attempting to reshape it

"It's fine." Randy said taking the pillow from him and tossing it to the floor. "It's Cody's anyway. Come here." Evan leaned back and made himself comfortable in Randy's arms. Randy pressed a kiss into his soft hair. "Better?"

"Much." Randy wanted to. He knew that he could. But he wanted to prove to himself that he was able to resist. He cleared his throat and tried to focus on the movie

"I don't like this John."

"You never like any of the scary movies we pick."

"Yea but this one's really weird. What if I get nightmares?"

"You better not wake me up that's for damn sure." John looked over at Randy

"You're not going to _get_ nightmares but in the event you do you can wake me and I'll stay up with you."

"Okay."

"I don't like this movie either." Evan said looking up at Randy

"Well John and Cody will be awake should you have a nightmare."

"What will you be doing?"

"Sleeping like the three of you should." Randy was curious about whether Evan looked at everyone the same way he was looking at him right now. Even in the dark he could see the softness in the man's eyes

"Have I ever told you what a nice person you are?" Randy laughed

"No one has ever said that to me."

"Oh wonderful, I wouldn't want people lying to you." If questioned later neither man would be able to tell you who started it but somehow the two of them started kissing then making out with each other

"Well that's certainly better than the movie." Cody said watching them and glad for the distraction

"It's a good movie but this _is_ better." They watched as Evan straddled Randy's waist without breaking their kiss

"That was fancy."

"Mmhm," John agreed. "Very agile." Randy and Evan both laughed

"We can hear you."

"Then you're not kissing hard enough."

"Puppy likes it when I'm gentle John."

"No I don't and stop calling me puppy."

"Why?"

"Do we need to have this discussion every time?"

"Not if you just come to terms with me calling you puppy, Puppy." Randy wrapped his slim fingers around the back of Evan's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Evan whimpered as Randy kissed him hard. He was sure his lips were going to be red and raw by the time they finished

"Stop watching them baby."

"I can't help it."

"Yes you can just turn your head toward the TV."

"How are you _not_ watching them? I'd accuse you of being straight but we know that's not the case." John laughed

"Aw, honey, you made a joke." Cody scowled

"Well if they wanted privacy they should have left the room." John sighed

"Just because they didn't leave the room that doesn't mean we should be watching them like creepy voyeurs." The young man relented and continued to watch the movie with John. Just as Cody and John settled and got back into it they were distracted by moans coming from Randy. They looked over and saw Randy's eyes slowly shut and heard him let out a shaky breath then they looked down and saw why. Evan was between Randy's golden thighs gradually taking him down his throat. In an effort to speed up the process he tried bucking his hips but Evan made sure he had a firm grasp on him to stop Randy from doing so. He couldn't describe the way Evan's mouth felt but it was amazing. Everything about it was perfect. The right temperature and the perfect amount of wetness. Randy assumed he used a lip balm of some sort because his lips were always soft with the right amount of moisture for optimum glide

"Oh god." He whimpered which only intrigued John and Cody even more. Neither of them had ever heard Randy whimper nor had either of them made him do it. Randy's abdominal muscles flexed as he attempted to stave off his orgasm

"Are you going to cum?" Evan asked taking intermittent licks at the tip of the cock in front of him with his tongue. "Your balls are tight." John stifled his laugh and Randy rolled his eyes

"Yea."

"I'm really good at this."

"Hell yea you are. Come here." Evan crawled up from his position and fused his mouth with Randy's. Randy flipped them over kissing his way down Evan's small body. He nuzzled the younger man's hard cock through the fabric of his lounge pants before pulling them down and casting them aside. He pushed Evan's legs up and spread his tight cheeks. Randy spat in the hole and pushed his tongue inside

"Oh. My. God." He spread the mounds of flesh apart even farther to get his tongue in deeper before adding his middle finger. "Oh fuck me." Evan groaned. Randy removed his finger replacing it with his tongue. "Oh god, oh god, oh god."

"Well how do they expect us to watch the movie now John?"

"I don't think they give two-shits about whether or not we can watch this movie." John said peering around Cody

"Randy…Randy stop, please stop."

"What's the matter?" Randy asked wiping his mouth

"That's fucking amazing. I can't stand it." He laughed

"Oh, are you tapping out?" Evan rolled his eyes

"Regretfully so. You may punish me for it if you'd like." Randy growled as he reached into his night table for protection. "Wait." Evan said just as Randy ripped the packet with his teeth

"What?"

"Is this okay with John and Codes?" Randy laughed

"Now you ask?" He looked over. "Guys?"

"We're very much looking forward to it."

"See? Turn over for me." Evan got on his hands and knees wiggling his ass for Randy. He slapped the ass before him while rubbing his cock up and down the crack

"They have good dirty talk." Cody said looking at John

"I agree."

"So they need to get this show on the road."

"We can still hear you Cody." Randy said easing inside Evan

"I know."

"Oh fuck." Evan drew out with his face buried in the pillows. Randy thrust in and out slowly just to torture Evan. "Faster Randy." He moved faster and faster and faster until he was pounding the small man. John watched as Cody tilted his head to the side and stared

"What baby?"

"How is he able…I just don't get it." Evan's moans became louder and louder until they were almost nothing more than expletives that he haphazardly strung together

"Is it good? Does my cock feel good inside you?"

"Yes…yes, it's so deep inside of me." Randy pushed down on Evan's back so that he was flat on the mattress. He leaned down so that he could kiss Evan then in a tone low enough so that only Evan could hear he spoke

"You know that I like being with you like this right?"

"Mmhm. I like it too."

"And that I often fantasize about the things I want to do to you?"

"I can tell and that's why I flirt with you whenever I get the chance." Randy pushed deeper. "Fuck! You feel so good Randy."

"Yea?"

"Yes."

"Am I better than Nick?" Evan didn't answer so Randy pushed deep again

"Yes!" Evan lowered his voice again. "Yes you're better than Nick." Randy smirked and sat up. Cody and John watched as they changed positions with Evan now on top. John and Cody watched Randy and Evan for nearly an hour and a half. The movie John had so badly wanted to watch was long forgotten along with Cody's fears of the boogeyman and nightmares

**A Month Later**

Cody was in his classroom during his break grading papers when he heard rapid knocking at his door. He jumped when he saw Phil's face appear in the slim door window. He put his pen down and walked over to let the man in

"Why's your door locked?"

"I like it that way. What do you want?" Phil shut the door behind him and set the bag he'd been carrying down on one of the desk

"Take a look."

"What?"

"In the bag Cody…look in the bag." Cody peeked in the bag and saw a black plastic square and a sheet of paper

"What is it?"

"I found it in my mailbox. It's a tape and another letter."

"Oh no…have you watched it?"

"No, no…I wanted you to see it first. I didn't read the note either."

"Well John said that his lawyer wants all this stuff."

"Do you want to take it home with you?"

"No!"

"Soo…what do we do with it?"

"…let me ask John."

CodyBabe: there was something left in Phil's mailbox. What do we do?

John: bring it home. I'll be there…Phil comes too

CodyBabe: okay

"What did he say?"

"Bring it home and you have to come too." Phil swallowed

"Is Randy going to be there?"

"Yea…but don't worry. John won't let him get to you."

"I'm nervous all of a sudden."

"Randy isn't going to do anything to you Phil. I'll sit in his lap so he can't move." Phil had a mental image of Cody sitting in his lap and smiled. "Why are you smiling?"

"No reason. I'll see you out in the parking lot after work okay?"

"Okay."

Codes: Phil is coming over after work. Please be on your best behavior

RandyCandy: I'm not going to touch him – don't worry

Codes: well he's nervous so I said that I'd sit in your lap so you can't move

RandyCandy: I could move you if I really wanted but I wouldn't mind having you in my lap

Codes: sounds like a good time. I'm there

RandyCandy: lol. Get back to work

Randy had a ton of things to do around the house but after hearing that Phil would be over in a matter of hours he said to hell with it, popped a Klonopin and crawled into bed for a nap. He would need to be ultra-relaxed. When he awoke he found John lying next to him in bed

"Hey there gorgeous." Randy smiled but rolled his eyes

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Cody is bringing Phil home because there's more evidence or whatever you want to call it. I wanted to make sure that you were okay but judging by that," John said pointing to Randy's prescription bottle still out on the table. "You've heard and you're medicating yourself already."

"Don't give me shit John." Randy said sitting up and putting the bottle away

"I'm not giving you shit but I do feel like you're popping those things a lot more now and I don't want you to fall back into old habits." He glared at John

"Did you really just say that to me?"

"Yes I did. You tried it when you left the house so,"

"That was completely different John."

"People can get hooked on Klonopin and I know because I checked."

"I know that too asshole. I'm the one taking them and as someone who lives every day in recovery I checked and I talked to my doctor about it. I asked him to put me on the lowest milligram available so thank you very much for your concern dip shit."

"You don't have to resort to name calling. It's not necessary."

"I'll do what I want and I don't want to hear anything from you about it." John laughed

"Of course you'll do what you want you are an adult after all but when I have something to say I will say it whether you like it or not. Deal?" Randy just rolled his eyes and left the room. "I guess that means we have a deal." John mumbled straightening the duvet on the bed and following Randy's direction from the room. About an hour or so later Cody came bounding in the house with Phil walking slowly behind him

"Hi Maxi!" Cody cooed picking the dog up and kissing its head

"How about that? The dog gets a kiss before me."

"But I love you way more." Cody said kissing John

"That's good to know. I didn't want to have to pull rank with a 12 pound dog."

"Hi baby."

"Hey." Randy said leaning down and kissing Cody

"Again." Twice

"My lawyer will be here in about ten minutes so we can get this over with." As John said his lawyer did arrive in ten minutes. He read the letter first which was almost the same as the first but this time a little more threatening…and there were pictures. Pictures of Phil and Cody hanging out in various settings

"I look terrible there!" Cody cried from his seat in Randy's lap. John gave him a hard look

"Can you focus Cody? Whoever is sending this shit is now trying to link you and Phil together so if he goes down you do too." John's lawyer cleared his throat

"Shall we watch the tape?" John pressed play and a bed appeared on the screen in what looked like a hotel room. The voices of a man and woman were off screen and then they saw Phil and the woman, whose face had been blurred, walk over to the bed. They started kissing and touching then undressing each other

"Do we really have to watch this shit?"

"Randy." John said sternly

"Well we know how it's going to end. You fuck her don't you Phil?" Phil who hadn't said much since getting there remained silent. They all sat there as the naked couple got under the sheets and proceeded to have sex. When it was over Randy laughed. Loudly. "Well that was quick."

"Although her face was blurred do you know who that is Mr. Brooks?" John's lawyer asked

"Yea, it's Steph. I'd recognize her voice anywhere plus she has a mole right above her butt."

"Did you know about the existence of this tape?"

"Of course not."

"So we know who sent it then."

"Not exactly John. She could say that the tape was stolen from her."

"Who would steal a tape of her having sex then attempt to extort the man she's in the video with?"

"Not anyone that I can think of but I'm just telling you what she could say. I didn't say that I didn't believe the sender of the tape to be her."

"Well what can we do before _she_ makes good on her threat and sends this to the school?"

"Nothing."

"What? What the hell am I paying you for if you're going to sit by and do nothing?"

"John." Randy said using his stern voice

"I think there is one thing we can do, well that Phil can do because it has nothing to do with Cody."

"And that one thing is because Phil _is_ going to do it." Randy said looking at Phil

"Stop the distribution of it…the photos of Cody as well. If either gets out then the original owner can and I'm sure will be sued."

"I'll do it. I don't want to lose my job but Cody really doesn't deserve this."

"I have a question." Everyone turned to look at Cody

"Yes?"

"What happens if Steph does send any of this to the school?"

"If you and Phil sign the papers for this not to be distributed and she does deliver it to the school then I have the paperwork on file stating that it is illegal. At that point you and Phil have the right to take legal action."

"What happens to her?"

"She could receive fines and/or jail time. It wouldn't be much…I'm sure she would be fired at some point as well." Cody gave a wicked smile

"Oh, okay."

**Later**

"Are you okay with all of this Codes?" Randy asked after Cody came back from talking with John's lawyer

"Yea. I guess…I mean I don't want anyone to lose their job but she's being really mean. So what that Phil had to provide sexual favors to get through school. At least he was doing it for a good reason…I'm not really even sure about why she's doing this."

"Jealousy." Cody looked at Randy

"Jealousy?"

"That's the only thing I've come up with. She wanted you from the moment she saw you and you brushed her off, not to be mean because you're not like that but because you had no interest in her as a friend or otherwise. I assume Phil showed an interest, she put him up to kissing you and when that didn't ruin any chance of friendship between you two she became enraged. It's all a bit much for something so simple and stupid but that's what makes the world tick. We all operate differently no matter how absurd it may seem."

"That's insane."

"She's insane."

"Hey Ran?"

"Yes?"

"Are you making dinner?"

"Nope."

"Why not? I'm getting hungry and I need you to feed me."

"I'm tired and I don't want to."

"Oh no, you're not going to run away again are you? You promised me."

"Hold your horses, kid. I'm not going anywhere I just don't want to cook. I have the right to not pull out a pot or pan."

"Well okay, just as long as you don't leave. We should go out then."

"You need to change your clothes."

"Oh yea, I'll be right back." Cody said getting up and leaving the kitchen

"I'm not making dinner tonight John."

"That's okay." John said taking a seat. "We can go out somewhere. Where's the other one?"

"I sent him to go change his clothes. Do you want to go after he's ready? He said that he's getting hungry."

"We can. I'm in the mood for burgers so how about Square One."

"Whatever you want John."

"Are you still pissy about what happened earlier?"

"No because I'm right and you're wrong. No reason for me to be pissy about that."

"I'm ready guys." Cody kissed John. "I talked to Ev and he won't be here so we can go without him."

"Let's go then."

"Shotgun!"

"Don't even try it. My legs are way longer than yours so I get automatic shotgun." Cody frowned

"Fine." John shook his head

"Children please."

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Two Weeks Later**

"Cody baby, you have to go to work so get up."

"I don't feel good Ran." Cody whined wrapping his arms around Randy's neck. Randy sighed

"Not this morning Cody. I hate having to do this with you every time you need to get up."

"I'm serious. I think I'm sick or getting sick." Randy removed Cody's arms from his neck and felt his forehead with the back of his hand

"Do you feel warm?"

"No, I feel hot."

"I think you're running a fever. You better call out of work now so they can get someone to cover your classes." Cody coughed in Randy's face as he sat up. "Ugh!"

"Sorry. Can you hand me my phone?" Randy handed him the phone and wiped his hand on the sheets. Cody called his job and told them that he wouldn't be able to make it in for the day. They excused him for the next day as well. "Excuse me." Cody said trying to climb over Randy

"Where are you going?"

"I want to get a shower and brush my teeth while I have the energy. Are my Popeye bajamas clean?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Do you want to wear those?"

"Uh-huh." Cody shut the bathroom door behind him

"Is he really sick?" Randy slowly turned his head and looked John

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since the alarm for Cody went off. Is he sick?"

"Yes." John laughed

"Good luck with that. I might work late." Randy sighed

"He's going to be a pain isn't he?"

"Yep. He's only been sick one other time that I know of since we've been together and I thought I was going to kill him."

"That's saying something considering you have the patience of a saint."

"Exactly so don't be too hard on him. Do you have a lot to do today?" Randy shook his head

"Just laundry and some cleaning."

"What do you have to clean around here? This house is immaculate."

"And just how do you think it stays that way John? I clean every day."

"Well take a break today."

"Why? So I can take care of Cody?"

"Yes. It will make me feel better knowing that he's in good hands while I'm at work. You should take a break from all this house stuff for yourself too. I told you that you should at least have one day to yourself a week Randy. I don't want you getting stressed out again and leaving."

"I'm not going to leave again John. I already promised Cody I wouldn't." John smiled. "What?"

"You promised Cody? The two of you are so cute, I almost can't stand it." Randy laughed

"Shut up. Can you make the bed? I want to get his "bajamas" ready so he can put them on a.s.a.p."

"I can make the bed."

"Thanks." Randy said on his way to the closet. He found Cody's Popeye pajamas and took them to the bathroom. "Codes? Are you okay?" Randy asked sliding the shower door open a smidge

"I threw up."

"Maybe you're pregnant." Cody frowned

"Ran."

"I'm kidding. Popeye is out here when you're ready."

"Okay."

"Is your stomach still upset or do you want breakfast?" Cody almost turned green at the word breakfast. "Never mind. I'm going to set you up downstairs in the den so come down when you're ready and I'll get you whatever you want okay?" Cody nodded

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Randy brushed his teeth and left the bathroom. He laughed to himself when he saw John sprawled out in the middle of the bed. "Enjoying yourself?"

"This bed is amazing."

"After all that money of yours I spent on it I'm glad you like it." John laughed. "I'm going to make breakfast." Randy said grabbing Cody's pillows off the bed

"Is he eating?"

"No, he said that he threw up. I thought he was going to throw up again at the mention of the word breakfast." John frowned

"This sounds bad."

"I know. I'll see you downstairs." Randy left the room and on his way down the hall Evan's door opened and he stood there wrapped in a blanket with a tissue hanging from his nose. "Ah shit. You too?"

"What?"

"Are you sick as well?"

"Yea. I'm not going to work today…who else is sick?"

"Cody."

"Oh man."

"I guess I'll invite you to the sick party in the den."

"I'll be down after I shower."

"Ev?"

"Yea?"

"Were you coming out here for a reason?"

"Oh yea, I wanted to ask if there was any medicine but I guess there will be some at the sick party in the den." Evan said closing his door. Randy continued his trip downstairs, dropped Cody's pillows off in the den, unfolded his blanket and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for John

….

"Am I eating alone?"

"Yes. Evan is sick too."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Are you kidding _me_?" John wanted to laugh

"I'll get you something really nice or take you some place great after this is over." Randy shook his head

"Can we have orange juice?" John and Randy both turned toward the doorway and saw Cody and Evan standing there. Now John really wanted to laugh

"Yea. Just go to the den and I'll bring it to you along with some medicine."

"Okay." The duo answered shuffling off

"…that will make you sleep for a really long time." Randy mumbled. That time John did laugh. Randy took Cody and Evan each a cup of orange juice

"Where's the medicine?" Cody whined. Randy rolled his eyes

"I have to find out what's bothering you before I just bring you something to take."

"Oh yea."

"Are you still feverish?"

"Uh-huh. My stomach and body hurt too."

"Evan?"

"I don't think I have a fever but my body is all achy and I can't breathe." Randy felt his forehead

"You do have a fever."

"I stand corrected."

"I'll be back."

"Randy." Cody whined as he turned around to leave

"What?"

"Can you get me the remote before you go?" Randy looked down at the remote on the table three feet away from Cody

"Cody,"

"Huh?"

"Because you're sick and I love you, I'll get the remote but you and I both know that you could have gotten it yourself."

"I know but my body hurts so badly when I move. I'm sorry." Randy handed him the remote

"It's okay; don't be sorry." While he was in the kitchen refilling the orange juice Randy could hear Evan and Cody arguing over what they were going to watch on TV. He couldn't really make out what they were saying but he did hear cartoons and news. It wasn't 10 in the morning and Randy knew it would be a long day

"Tell Evan that we're watching cartoons. I never get to see my shows because I'm usually at work."

"Be quiet and put this in your mouth." Randy said handing Cody two pills. Cody swallowed them down and started talking again

"The news comes on all day so he can watch it then." Snatching the remote, Randy set the TV to record then turned on the news

"We have a DVR so you can set it to record your shows while you're at work." Cody huffed as best he could with one stuffed nostril

"You only picked the news because you like Evan."

"I picked the news because I like to watch the news in the mornings and I didn't get the chance earlier. And yes, I like Evan, don't you?"

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Cody stop it."

"Wait, where are you going? You just said that you wanted to watch the news because you missed it before."

"I have to start the laundry. It's only three loads. I'll be back." Cody gave Evan the stink eye when Randy turned around. "And don't be sassy to Evan while I'm gone either." Randy said as he left the room. Cody's eyes bulged out and Evan smiled smugly at him

**Later**

"Hello."

"Hey baby."

"Hi John. What's up?"

"I was calling to see if everyone was still alive." Randy laughed

"We're alive."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm cutting vegetables for creamy vegetable soup."

"Shouldn't they have chicken noodle soup or something?" Randy sighed

"Evan was fine with chicken noodle but Cody doesn't want meat and can't be bothered to pick the chicken out because 'it will taste like chicken'."

"And you bought that garbage?"

"No but he's so adorably cute laying there all sick so I just said, aw what the hell." John laughed

"Well shit, I need to get sick then so I can get what I want."

"Do I not already give you what you want John?"

"This is true. How's Evan?"

"Adorably cute as well…his nose is all red and he's wearing his glasses. I love those glasses."

"I can't listen to this."

"What?"

"I don't want to hear what it is you like about him or what turns you on." Randy laughed

"They don't turn me on…well, yea they do. I wonder if he can wear them,"

"Randy!"

"How's your day going John? We don't talk enough about you and your life."

"You and Cody are my life and I'm sitting here listening to you go on about trying to fuck Evan with his glasses on."

"We don't have to talk about this but I want to state for the record that I don't want to actually have sex with him with the glasses on."

"Okay, so you want him to blow you with them on." Randy smiled

"Is work going well today?"

"Work is fine. The hotel in New York should be opening soon."

"Oh yea? That's great. Are you going to have a grand opening or…just let it open?"

"I just want it to open but everyone keeps telling me to do a grand opening so I guess that's what's happening. I'll open it on a weekend so you guys can come with me."

"That would be nice John."

"I'm a nice guy. I'll reserve the penthouse."

"Wouldn't you want paying people to stay in the penthouse?"

"No one ever stays in the penthouse during an opening and there are actually two so it's all good."

"As long as you know what you're doing. You are the boss John."

"Yes I am."

"Randy!"

"What?!"

"Cody's getting sick!"

"Damn it. I have to go John."

"What's wrong?"

"Evan's yelling. He said that Cody's getting sick."

"Oh man. I'll see you later babe."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye." Randy wiped his hands and went to the den. "Where is he?"

"In the bathroom. He just ran out of here." Randy left the den and went to the powder room and saw Cody slumped over the toilet

"What are you even throwing up? You haven't eaten since last night."

"I don't know. It burns a little so I assume some of my organs." Randy covered his laugh

"You're not throwing up your organs. Come on." Cody shook his head

"I don't want to get up." Randy reached into the cabinet, grabbed a disposable cup then filled it with water

"Rinse your mouth out at least. Stomach acid is bad for your teeth." Cody rinsed his mouth and crushed the cup. "I have to go to the store for some ginger ale."

"No." Cody whined. "I don't want you to leave me."

"But you need some soda to settle your stomach."

"Ran no." Randy rolled his neck and took a deep breath

"Okay, okay…I won't go. You have to get up though." He extended his hand and helped Cody off the floor and back to the den

"You okay Codes?"

"No. I feel like poop that someone stepped in."

"Is your stomach okay Ev?"

"For now. I felt a little nauseous before."

"I'm going to get you both some saltines."

"Can I have more orange juice?"

"Me too?"

"Sure."

Randy: Hey. Are you busy?

Steven: never when it comes to you sexy

Randy: I can't leave the house but I need ginger ale and orange juice

Steven: you can't leave the house? Has John finally gone mad and chained you up? I should have when I had the chance

Randy: very funny. Cody and Evan are sick and Cody's not letting me leave the house. I'd like it if you could go to the store and pick that stuff up for me. I'll give you the money back when you get here

Steven: you don't have to pay me back. What's the address?

Randy: we're in Hampton Village. When you get to the gate tell them who you want to see. You'll get directions from there

Steven: am I going to be frisked?

Randy: maybe if you ask Fred at the front guard house politely

Steven: I didn't mean by him but whatever. I'll get this stuff for you

Randy: thanks

Steven: of course

Randy refreshed the cups of orange juice and grabbed the saltine crackers then went back to the den

"I can't eat these."

"You have to put something on your stomach Cody. Just nibble on them." Cody took a sleeve of the crackers from Randy

"Randy?"

"Yes Ev?"

"I don't mean to bother you but I'd really like some ginger ale for my stomach. Do we have any?"

"Not at the moment and Cody won't let me leave the house so I have someone bringing it right now."

"Okay."

"Would you like a little peppermint tea in the meantime? Peppermint is good for an upset stomach."

"I can wait."

"Okay. I'll be in the kitchen working on the soup for you guys. Just holler if you need anything." Randy was bringing his vegetable soup down to a simmer to let it thicken when his phone started to ring

"Hello."

"Fred's a prick."

"What?"

"He gave me such a hard time when I said that I was here to see you. You didn't tell me that a quiz would be involved."

"I didn't know there was one but it's probably because John's not here. Where are you?"

"In what I believe is your driveway. I'm looking at a white Audi and a black Honda…and the garage door just opened."

"Because I just opened it. I'll be out in a second." Randy ended the call and went out to the garage. He saw Steven getting out of his car as he approached. "Jesus. Did you buy all the soda at the store?"

"It's nice to see you too and no, I went to Costco so stop bitching at me."

"I'm not bitching at you. Help me take this inside." Randy said grabbing the 80 gallons of orange juice. Steven followed him inside with two cases of soda

"Holy shit dude. This place is awesome."

"The kitchen's this way." Steven followed Randy past the foyer and down to the kitchen

"Dude,"

"What? Just put those up here."

"You designed this?"

"Yep." Randy put a container of orange juice in the fridge then opened a case of the ginger ale. He cracked open two cans and stuck straws in them. "I'll be right back."

"Who's here Randy?"

"What?"

"I can hear another voice and it's not John."

"One of my friends. He brought the soda and orange juice. Here."

"Is he cute?" Randy turned and looked down at Evan who smiled

"I thought you were sick."

"I am sick but my eyes haven't stopped working." Randy laughed

"I like your style. Are you guys still okay? Soup's not done yet." Both men looked over at Cody when they heard him cough. He spat the soda out

"It's warm."

"Your stomachs can't handle cold soda right now but I am putting some in the refrigerator so relax. Eat some more of those crackers please." He went back to the kitchen

"Your phone has been ringing off the hook…well off the counter because I don't think cell phones can ring off the hook." Randy picked up the phone: 8 missed calls from John. _Shit_. He typed in his security code and called John back all while hoping this didn't turn into a scene

"Hello."

"John? You called?"

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"Fred at the guard house called me. Who is that at the house?" Randy smiled tightly at Steven and left the kitchen

"Steven."

"Who?"

"It was Steven."

"Who?"

"John."

"What the hell is he doing at the house? Is he still there? Did you let him in?!"

"Cody wouldn't let me leave to get them soda so I sent him a text asking if he could go grab it for me. Yes he's still here and yes I let him in the house. He went to Costco and you know how big and bulky their stuff is. I needed help carrying it."

"Don't you have any other friends?"

"Yes but I knew that he would do it as quick as possible."

"Get him out of my house." John said through clenched teeth

"I don't want to be rude. He did do me a favor."

"I appreciate that because I did want you to make sure that they were taken care of today but the favor has been done. He can go."

"John,"

"Randy, if you don't get him out of that house I swear to God!"

"Okay, okay…as soon as I get off the phone he's gone."

"Bye." John said hanging up in Randy's ear

"What's his deal?" Steven asked as Randy walked back in the kitchen

"What?"

"John. What's his problem?"

"John doesn't like anyone I've dated and the same would go for Cody had he dated someone before John."

"Why?" Randy shrugged

"That's just how he is and it's even worse because we still talk to each other."

"He and I should really meet each other. I'm not a bad guy."

"You are a bad guy." Steven laughed

"Well you know what I mean." Randy shook his head

"I don't really think he'd like that. He would just assume that you're trying to butter him up to get in my pants or something."

"I would absolutely love to get in your pants but he's not the person I'd butter up to do it." Randy cleared his throat

"How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry about it. The blush in your cheeks is payment enough."

"I'm not blushing."

"Oh sure; rose gold is your normal shade of gold." He stood up. "I have to get going."

"Ran!"

"That Cody?"

"Yes. You want to meet him?"

"Sure." The two men walked to the den

"Yes Cody?"

"I'm all done my soda and you said earlier that you would watch a movie with us."

"I will when I get a chance. I just finished making you soup from scratch."

"Are you Steven?" Evan croaked

"I'm pretty popular around here. Evan?" Evan nodded. "I like your glasses. They're cute…like your face." Evan laughed then coughed

"Thanks." Cody peered at Steven over his blanket

"It's nice to meet you Cody."

"Nice to meet you too."

"The pictures and Randy's description don't do them any justice. Your eyes are incredibly gorgeous."

"Thank you." Randy could tell Cody was smiling although the blanket covered his mouth. "Thanks for bringing us soda."

"You're welcome." Cody was already taken by Steven's charm. "I have to go Randy."

"I'll walk you out. Cody when I switch the loads of laundry I'll come back and watch a movie with you guys."

"Okay. No rush."

"Thanks again for bringing that stuff by. Cody gets really whiny and he didn't want me to leave."

"I can tell. If you need anything else just give me a call or text…I don't care what John says."

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have to live with him."

"And you don't either." Steven said as he pecked Randy on the lips and hopped in his car. Randy licked his lips as he walked back in the garage shutting the door behind him

….

"Do you guys want anything before I sit down?"

"No, I'm okay."

"Codes?"

"I'm fine."

"Thanks for the soup."

"You're welcome. What are we watching?"

"I wanted to watch a comedy and Ev wants to watch a stupid documentary or something."

"Documentaries are not stupid Cody. In fact they are quite the opposite."

"They are stupid. How can you watch such a long movie that's not even like, really a movie and then nothing happens?"

"Cody," Evan started. Randy sat there and listened to the two of them go back and forth on whether documentaries were stupid or not

"That's enough you jagaloons. I'm going to pick something and we're going to watch it and like it and if you don't like it I want you to pretend." Randy picked a random movie and before it was over both Evan and Cody were asleep. It was the most peace he'd had all day. He lay he head back on the couch and closed his eyes. Before he knew it hours had slipped by and he was being shaken awake

"Huh?"

"Randy."

"What?" He blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Oh, John."

"Yes, it's me John. Why are you so out of it?"

"I don't know." Randy said standing and stretching. "What time is it?"

"It's a quarter to six. I want to talk to you." John said leaving the room

"Shit." Randy mumbled following John to the kitchen. "Yea?"

"What took Steven so long to leave? Fred called me when he left."

"Are you spying on me?"

"Answer my question."

"He's my friend John. Nothing happened. You hung up in my ear, he and I said a few things to each other, Cody called me then he and I both went to the den."

"Don't be mad with Randy. Steven was really nice and brought us soda." Cody said walking into the kitchen. "I can tell you're going to yell at him. Don't…he's taken care of us all day. Can I have more juice?" He said handing Randy his cup

"Stay out of this Cody." John barked. Cody shrugged

"Okay but I think you're wrong if you're mad at him. Thank you." He said taking the cup back from Randy and leaving the kitchen

"How would Cody know that he's really nice?"

"He was on his way out and like I said, Cody called for me and I asked if he'd like to meet Cody, he said yes. I think you're overreacting and while normally I would stand here and let you get it all out I don't want to hear it today. Just let it go and tell Fred to mind his own fucking business."

….

"Ran!"

"Is that what you dealt with all day?"

"Pretty much." Randy said standing up from the table and walking to the den. "Yes?"

"Can you tell Evan that it's not cold in here? I'm so hot!"

"Well I feel cold."

"The room is the same temperature throughout." Randy said snatching Cody's blanket off. "I'm sorry there's no dual climate control. I'll get you another blanket Ev."

"What the hell was that all about?"

"They've been fighting with each other all day. I don't get it. First it was about the news vs. cartoons, then movies and now whether the room is hot or cold."

"Isn't it the same in the entire room?"

"Yes John and that's what I told them. Cody complained about being hot while lying under that damn blanket."

"Baby relax; don't let them get you stressed out. And I'm sorry about earlier. I don't want to stress you out either." Randy rolled his shoulders and looked at John then sighed

"I have to do this again tomorrow." John laughed

"You'll be fine. They're on the road to recovery."

"Now you sound like a sponsor."

"Come on, let me help you get the kitchen cleaned up then you can take a hot shower and get in bed." John rinsed and loaded the dishes into the dishwasher while Randy wiped down the counters and table

"It's awfully quiet out there."

"I know. Why don't _you_ go check on them this time since I have to be here tomorrow?"

"Okay." John went to the den and saw Cody and Evan both sleeping. He went back to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Randy

"What are you doing John?"

"I appear to be feeling you up right now." John replied slipping one hand underneath Randy's shirt and the other down his pants

"Not in the kitchen. You know how I feel about my kitchen."

"So let's go upstairs."

"What about those two?"

"Sound asleep so let's hurry before they wake up." Randy couldn't say no with John currently treating him to a handjob. He rolled his hips into John's hand. "No, no, no…let me control this." John whispered. "Can I?" John asked adding slight pressure and moving his hand faster. Randy nodded. "Come on." The men snuck quietly up to the bedroom and closed the door behind them. They were all over each other as soon as the door shut. John picked Randy up and walked them over to the bed. He rid them both of their shirts then kissed down Randy's neck and chest paying close attention to his nipples. He moaned as John caressed each nub with his tongue. John kissed back up to Randy's mouth before moving down the bed again and removing Randy's pants. He let out a breathy moan as John took him into his mouth and began sucking rhythmically. John's lips were certainly made for more than kissing. Randy clung to a pillow in an effort to keep the noise down. John could hear Randy panting and knew that he would blow any minute. Make that second because Randy flooded John's mouth with his seed

"Oh fuck me John."

"Yea, just give me a second." John said lubing the tall man's hole then sticking two fingers inside to stretch him. John smirked when he looked down and saw Randy's eyes squeezed shut with his lip between his teeth. "You can make some noise you know?" Randy shook his head

"No. You know that once my mouth opens its all downhill from there."

"Ah, I understand."

"Are you purposely moving your fingers that slowly?"

"Yes. Everything I do to you is designed to make you an absolute mess and ready to do whatever it is that I want."

"Oh is that so?" John pushed his fingers deeper and Randy moaned

"That is so my dear." Randy bit his lip again

"Come on John." He removed his fingers, spread Randy's cheeks and pushed inside him. He moved his hips slowly to keep Randy quiet. John found that he missed the sounds so he leaned down as he moved faster to cover Randy's mouth with his and muffle any loud sounds he would make. He felt Randy's hips moving against his which only made him move faster and harder. He pulled away for some air only to be pulled back immediately by Randy who groaned against his lips. John felt stickiness on his belly and knew that it wasn't sweat. He was very pleased with himself. John kissed and nipped at Randy's neck

"I want you to cum again for me."

"I can't."

"Yes you can." John said still thrusting his hips

"John I can barely feel my legs now."

"Well let's work on your arms." John pulled Randy to the edge of the bed and slammed into him thrusting hard. Randy arched off the bed and said something John couldn't quite make out but was pretty sure he wouldn't repeat it if he did know

"John. John…shit." He had this third orgasm of the night but John kept going. "John,"

"Yea?"

"I'm so fucking sensitive right now."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes and no."

"If you give me a fourth one I'll stop."

"I can't," John pushed deeper

"Don't tell me you can't."

"But I,"

"Please, for me?" John gave a half smile revealing one of his large dimples

"…okay." John reached down and took Randy's still hard shaft into his hand and worked it slowly. Although his body felt like one raw nerve Randy couldn't help but move his hips along with John's hand. He was exhausted but John still made him feel good. Before he knew it he heard himself panting which always signaled his climax. Hearing this, John tightened his grip and moved his hand faster until he milked another orgasm from the man on the bed. He pulled out and jerked himself until he came as well. "Goddamn John." John laughed. "You really bring out the worst in me."

….

"Are they all tucked in?" Randy sighed

"Yes. Humidifiers on full blast and blankets tucked in extra tight so neither of them can get out of bed and bother me."

"Randy!"

"Oh John, they're not tucked in that tight. I mean they're breathing…as best they can."

"I'm going to check on them."

"If you must." Randy said getting comfortable under the sheets. John left the room and went down the hall to the guest room with two double beds. He saw Cody and Evan both awake and watching the TV

"Are you guys okay?" They looked at him and nodded. "And you're breathing fine?" John asked tugging on the blankets to make sure they each had breathing room

"We're fine John. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing…just wanted to make sure you were comfortable."

"Ran got us all ready. We're fine."

"Okay." John kissed Cody's forehead. "Goodnight." He said kissing Evan's as well

"Goodnight." They said in unison. John went back to the room and looked at Randy

"They're fine."

"I know that but I'm glad you feel better."

"I don't know," John said pulling Randy into his arms. "You scare me sometimes so I had to double check." Randy laughed

"I do not scare you John and besides getting rid of _two_ bodies would just take way too much time out of my day."

"I'm glad time constraints are the reason you won't kill them." Randy laughed

"Oh that is not the reason I won't kill the two of them." John chuckled

"I guess not. I'd never be able to blow you like those two."

"Exactly…and don't get me wrong, you're great but,"

"Oh no, I get it." Randy snuggled closer to John. "Ran?"

"What?"

"Can we talk about Steven?"

"We can talk about whatever you want."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"Feelings for him? I love him but I'm not in love with him anymore. We were together on and off for so long," Randy shrugged. "I just can't not like him."

"If you love him and can't not like him then how come you're not together?"

"Because we're not good for each other. We were that couple who when good we're so good but when bad we're very bad…and what we had was more like an addiction. We'd have horrible fights, break up but within a few days to a week we were talking again and falling back into our old routine."

"Did you guys do drugs together?"

"Yep."

"Is he sober now too?"

"…sometimes."

"Is he the reason you used when you left the house? Did you do it with him?"

"No. I used because I wanted to and no I didn't do it with him. He came to the hospital to get me remember?"

"Oh yea…hanging out with him won't make you start using again will it?" Randy looked up at John

"Steven and I don't hang out John." John looked down at Randy. "I mean we don't hang out like, on a regular basis or anything."

"That's what I thought. Had he been to the house before today?" Randy scoffed

"Why are you asking me? Your bitch-ass snitch Fred would have called you if he saw him before today. I didn't appreciate that by the way."

"I'm sure you didn't. What do you guys do?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You guys see each other and I want to know what you do together."

"Why?"

"You're pissing me off. I want to know because I want to know now tell me."

"I don't know why you're getting pissed off but okay. What do you think we do John? He and I usually grab lunch or something."

"Or something?" Randy sighed. Now _he_ was getting pissed off

"Sometimes we get lunch, sometimes we don't. One of us might want to talk and we'll meet at the café or the park."

"You never talk to me. How come you don't talk to me?"

"I'm talking to you right now."

"About Steven though."

"You brought it up John!"

"Stop yelling."

"I'll yell if I want. You're annoying me now."

"Why am I annoying you?"

"You don't know?! You're asking me questions about Steven and getting pissed off at the answers I'm giving you. Why would I not be annoyed?"

"I'm only talking to you."

"Now you're being condescending. I'm not talking to you anymore. Goodnight."

"Randy."

"No John. I can see where this is going to lead. You and I are going to get into an argument and we'll both go to bed mad. I'm not doing it."

"I don't want to argue with you. I was just curious about Steven that's all."

"And that's fine but whether you actually admit it I know that you're getting upset. Just let it be what it is." John rubbed his face

"Okay." He reached over and shut the bedside lamp off. Come here." John said opening his arms to Randy

"I want you to know," Randy said getting close to John. "That I've never put him before you or Cody. I've cancelled lunch with him to take Cody out for an impromptu lunch and that one day you asked me to come up to your office? He wanted to go have coffee. I told him that I couldn't." John smiled. "I know you needed to hear that and it's the honest truth. I'd never put anyone before the two of you."

"I guess I did need to hear that."

"I love you John."

"I love you too baby. Goodnight."

"Well now it is." John laughed

**Next Morning**

"Good morning John. What are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"I feel like cattle that you're trying to prod."

"Oh did you feel that? I'm sorry." Randy laughed

"Of course I felt you putting that thing in my back. Can I help you with something?"

"Yea." John responded pushing his hips forward. "I think he needs some attention."

"What kind of attention does he want?"

"He's lonely and cold." Randy laughed as he reached over and retrieved a bottle of lube from his drawer. John stacked his hands behind his head and got comfortable as Randy pulled the sheets down and exposed him. Randy coated his hands in the lubricant making sure to warm them up as well. He brought his hands down to John's semi-erect member and worked them slowly from the base to the head. John groaned and closed his eyes. As he moved them up and down he started to twist his hands each in a different direction creating a deliciously wonderful friction that John loved. Randy alternated between a looser grip and a tighter grip as he worked his hands up and down. John took a deep breath to calm himself down and blow his load too soon. Randy had very talented hands. John thought back to the first time Randy had treated him to one of his infamous handjobs.

_They had gone to the movies one evening and a quarter of the way through both of them decided that they hated it but agreed to stay just to kill time before their restaurant reservations. Randy reached over and cupped John through his jeans. John choked on his soda but relaxed in his seat. Randy massaged him until he felt John get hard then he released John from the confines of that denim prison. He used the leaking precum as lubricant as he moved his hand up and down. John gripped the armrest and bit his lip_

"_What the fuck Randy?"_

"_You have to be quiet or I'll stop."_

"_Please don't stop."_

"_I told you what you have to do in order for me to continue." John shut up. Randy glanced at the screen and saw that there was an action scene currently playing so he moved his hand faster and faster. John could have sworn that his eyes rolled all the way in the back of his head. He silently prayed that he wouldn't be blind at the end of this_

"_Oh god. Randy. Baby…I'm gonna," Randy leaned over and took just the tip of John between his lips so he could still move his hand. He sucked lightly and felt John stiffen in his seat. "Oh fuck!" Thankfully there was an explosion at that moment so no one heard John's outburst and if they did no one said a thing_

Randy watched as John lay on the bed shuddering from his orgasm. He smirked when he saw that John was still gripping the top sheet tightly

"It's like I can still feel it."

"I know." Randy said wiping his hands on the sheets

"Oh my god. How the fuck do you do that?"

"If I tell you I have to kill you." John let go of the sheet and flexed his hand then looked down at his cock. It was still pulsing and dripping

"Is this how you feel when you jerk off?" Randy laughed

"No. I don't think I can perform that well on myself and I wouldn't want to. Strip the bed when you get up." He said on his way to the bathroom

"Get up?" John said to himself. "I can't even feel my legs."

**Later**

"Ran." Cody whined as soon as he opened the door

"What?"

"Where have you been? I'm all out of juice and I need juice."

"Did your legs stop working? You can get your own damn juice."

"But it tastes better when you get it." Randy rolled his eyes

"How you feeling Ev?"

"My chest is sore from coughing so much." Randy felt his forehead then ran his fingers through the small man's hair

"You're burning up."

"Well now I am." Randy smirked

"You should take a cold shower so your fever doesn't get too high." Evan sat up

"You don't give sponge baths Florence Nightingale?"

"I'm sure we could arrange something." Randy said feeling Cody's forehead. "Both of you are on fire. Come on, get up and go get in the shower."

"Together?" Randy looked at Cody

"I meant separately but if you want to shower with Evan you need to make arrangements with him."

"I was just asking to make sure that's not what you meant."

"Uh-huh."

"I'll leave the door unlocked for you Codes." Evan said as he left the room. Randy laughed when he saw the look on Cody's face

"That's not what I meant."

"Whatever you say Cody. Come downstairs after you get out of the shower."

"Okay. Are my Peanuts bajamas clean?"

"All of your bajamas are clean. I'll put them in the bathroom for you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." After putting Cody's pajamas out Randy went down to the kitchen and checked the soups he had heating on the stove

Steven: still stuck in the house?

Randy: yep. Both of them have a fever

Steven: aren't you worried about getting sick?

Randy: not really no

Steven: did I get u in trouble yesterday?

Randy: I'm not really sure what happened yesterday. Do you really care?

Steven: I care about u but not about whether or not John was mad

Randy: I already told you how he is

Steven: countless times. Anyway, I just wanted to check in with u and make sure ur taking care of urself

Randy furrowed his brow

Randy: what are you talking about?

Steven: I mean don't get sick. No1 is going to stay home to take care of u

Randy read the text then read it two more times. Would anyone stay home if he were sick?

**TBC**

**A/N: I'd like your opinions on whether or not you think Randy and Evan have major feels for each other. Not sure which direction to take their little relationship. PM me or leave your opinion in the comments section please and thank you. : )**


	22. 22

**Four Days Later**

Randy had successfully nursed both Evan and Cody back to health and for his troubles John set up and an entire day at the spa for him. One of Randy's guilty pleasures was that he liked to be pampered. He was a huge fan of pedicures and massages. Cody was excellent at giving massages and would treat Randy to one at least once a week. When he got home he saw that John's car was in the garage. It was a little early for John to be home but Randy shrugged and went inside the house. He looked in the den and saw that it was empty so he headed to the kitchen

"Hey." He said to the three men standing around

"Hi babe."

"Hey Ran." Cody said throwing his arms around Randy's neck and kissing him. Randy laughed

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Cody shrugged

"I'm not. I'm just happy to see you that's all. Aren't you happy to see me?" Randy kissed him again

"Of course I am. What are you guys doing and what are you doing home so early John?"

"Geez, save some questions for later why don't you?"

"Are you going to answer me?"

"_Well_," John said dramatically. "In addition to your pampering we're also going out dinner. I don't want you cooking tonight."

"Are all four of us going?"

"Yes all four of us are going."

"Where are we going?"

"You sure are asking a lot of questions today."

"I just want to know what I need to wear."

"Ocean Prime."

"Ooh, fancy."

"I do try to give you guys the very best."

"You do John."

"Yep." Cody said nodding

"Then where's _my_ hug and kiss?"

"I gave you one when you got home baby." John looked pointedly at Randy who pointed at Cody still wrapped around him

"You can maneuver." Randy laughed then brought and hand up and caressed Cody's cheek

"Can I go properly greet John?"

"I guess." Cody said unfurling himself. Randy walked over and straddled John in his chair then placed a hand on either side of his face and kissed him deeply. John wrapped his arms around the tall man's trim waist and ever-so-slightly pulled him forward. Evan and Cody stood there watching the two men kiss sensually. Randy rotated his hips as he kissed from John's lips and down his neck running his hands underneath his shirt. He kissed back up to the succulent lips then pulled away

"How's that?" John shook his head slightly and blinked

"That, that was good." He said nodding

"I'll say!" Cody squeaked hitting Randy on the arm. "I never get those kisses!"

"I save those for big daddy over here." Randy said climbing off John's lap. John slapped Randy's butt

"But I want them too." Cody said dejectedly. Randy grabbed Cody and kissed him slowly too. It wasn't as hot as John's kiss but it would do the trick and shut Cody up

"Ev?" Evan laughed

"I think I'm alright."

"You think?" Evan chewed his lip while John and Cody laughed

"It is Randy's day Evan and if you want to, only if you want to, it's okay to do it."

"I mean of course I want to,"

"That's all I needed to hear." Randy said as he walked over to Evan and put his arm on either side of him pinning the man between his body and the kitchen island. He leaned down as Evan tilted his head up to meet Randy's lips. Cody parked himself in John's lap to watch the show Randy was sure to put on. Randy playfully nipped at Evan's lips before soothing the lips with his tongue. Evan brought his hand up to the side of Randy's face and accepted his tongue as it entered his mouth and tasted him. Randy shuddered when he felt Evan's thumb lightly brushing the side of his face near his ear which was a major turn on for him

"I feel weird for liking to watch them." John shrugged

"Don't. If I didn't know any better I'd say that they like being watched."

"Oh good." John rested his chin on Cody's shoulder and watched as Randy kissed down Evan's neck and sucked lightly in the crook right above the small man's collarbone. Cody shifted in John's lap as they heard Evan moan quietly. Randy sucked a little while longer before moving back to his mouth and pulling away

"Did you leave a mark?" Evan asked quietly

"Yes."

"Nick might be mad about that." Randy rested his forehead on Evan's, kissed his nose then looked in his eyes and said

"Mine." Randy moved away from Evan and left the kitchen. Evan brought his hands up to his red cheeks then turned around only to see John and Cody staring at him

"He can be intense." John said breaking the silence. Evan opened his mouth but no words came out. He turned and left the kitchen too

"Why'd they stop?!" John laughed at Cody. When they got upstairs Cody went to the closet to find something to wear while John made a beeline for the bathroom. He walked in and could make out Randy's silhouette leaning against the shower wall. He stripped out of his clothes, stepped into the shower and wrapped his arms around Randy's waist feeling him jump at the contact

"Always pushing it." John said

"I can't help it. There's just something about him John."

"Trust me when I say that I get it." John lowered his voice. "When I met Cody I had one thing on my mind and I tried to stay away from him." Randy kept his back to John but listened intently. "I took him on a couple of dates and found myself actually attracted to him but the fact that we're eight years apart really bothered me at the time. I started to see him as more than a guy to have sex with so I figured we could be friends or buddies, whatever but I just couldn't do it. Cody didn't get it at first because he accused me of just wanting him for sex which was crazy because he wasn't givin it up." Randy laughed. "Anyway, he was over one night and it was really late so he just stayed here and I watched him fall asleep…watching someone fall asleep never meant that much to me and that's when I said fuck it. We've been together since." Randy stood there for a while digesting what he just heard

"What was the point of that story John?" John laughed

"Fuck – I don't even remember…oh! You said that there's just something about Evan and I was sympathizing with you because there was just something about Cody."

"Oh yea. I appreciate you sympathizing with me but after hearing that story it sounds like you're encouraging me to just date Evan and I know that is not what you're saying."

"Of course that's not what I'm saying and you know that. Look, you know how I am and how I can be but the thought of you and Evan having sex or kissing each other just doesn't bother me. I actually like it. I'm not sure why but I'm not questioning it and I don't think that he makes you want to leave Cody and I,"

"I don't want to leave you guys." Randy laughed. "I never thought I'd say that about Cody." John laughed and kissed his shoulder

"Are you guys in here doing it?!" Cody screeched pulling the shower door open

"No baby, we're not in here doing it."

"What's the matter Ran?" Randy shook his head

"Nothing Codes."

"Oh, okay. Well are you guys having a private John and Randy moment or can I get in and shower too?"

"Get in here." Cody smiled and stepped into the shower with his loves

"Will you wash my hair Ran? I like your fingers." Randy laughed and shook his head

"Why not?"

**Days Later**

Codes: Ran? You there?

RandyCandy: where is there?

Codes: with your phone I guess

RandyCandy: what do you want Cody?

Codes: can we have lunch today?

RandyCandy: you know that I would love to but I feel pretty shitty right now

Codes: did me and Evy get you sick?!

RandyCandy: I think so but I really hope not. You guys were pathetic

Codes: I'm sorry. We didn't mean to

RandyCandy: I know you didn't. It happens

Codes: well can I bring you anything on my way home?

Randy smiled

RandyCandy: I don't think so. There's canned soup here and I can eat that

Codes: canned soup? But you made me and Ev soup

RandyCandy: do you know how to make soup?

Codes: I see your point. Anything at all?

RandyCandy: I'll be fine baby but thank you for asking

Codes: you're welcome. I'll see you later okay?

RandyCandy: yea. Make sure you get lunch!

Codes: I will. : )

Randy put his phone back on the night table, rolled over and immediately fell asleep. Hours later he awoke to John and Cody both staring at him

"What the fuck are you two doing?"

"You look so cute when you're sleeping."

"Don't," Randy sneezed. "Call me cute." Cody rolled his eyes and felt Randy's forehead. "Do I have a fever?"

"I don't know but I've always wanted to do that." He pulled the cap off a thermometer. "Put this in your mouth." He said smiling. "And I've always wanted to say that." Randy snatched the thermometer and stuck it under his tongue

"Did you wash your hands when you were taking care of the two knuckleheads?" Randy nodded. "Then how did you get sick?" Randy rolled his eyes as the device beeped. Cody removed it and read it

"What's it say?"

"101. I think you're officially sick Ran-Ran."

"Thanks for your diagnosis, doc."

"You can wear any of my bajamas until you get better." John and Randy laughed but Randy's laughing turned into a coughing fit

"You're too cute Cody. Thank you but I don't think I can fit your bajamas…pretty sure the pants would be way too short and they would just end up hugging my nuts." John stifled his laugh but imagined Randy in a pair of the pants

"Okay but if you want a pair help yourself."

"Do you want any medicine or anything? Some orange juice or ginger ale because we have plenty left."

"I need food before I take any medicine."

"I can get you food." Cody said getting off the bed

"Any of the soup in the pantry is fine." Cody nodded and left the room. Randy looked over at John. "What?"

"Are you saying bajamas now?"

"I pick and choose my battles. He seriously thinks he saying the right thing and no one's going to be able to tell him otherwise so," Randy shrugged. "They're bajamas." He sat up and put his feet on the floor. "Who's going to clean while I'm sick John?"

"No one…the mess will be here when you get better."

"Eat shit." John laughed

"You know I'm kidding. Don't you worry about a thing except getting better. I can just call the cleaning company I used before you moved in." Randy nodded

"I'm going to take a quick shower before Cody comes back. Who knows how long it's going to take him to heat soup."

"I should probably go supervise."

"Probably."

"Hey, should I like, hire a nurse for you or something since no one will be here to attend to your needs?"

"A nurse?!" Randy asked incredulously

"Yes. I don't want you getting up and doing all the stuff you did for Evan and Cody for yourself. You'd never get well. Evan can't stay here and neither can Cody although I'm not sure you'd want him trying to take care of you anyway. I'm dealing with the hotel in New York from Tampa so I can't do it."

"No John," Randy mumbled. "I don't need a nurse." He said slamming the bathroom door behind him. After his shower Randy crawled back into bed and took a sip of the ginger ale that had been left on the table

"Randy?"

"Hey Ev. What's up?"

"I just wanted to say sorry that we got you sick."

"It's fine. I know you didn't do it on purpose or at least I think you didn't."

"You know that if I could I'd stay and return the favor I absolutely would."

"I know you would. I'll get better. Don't worry about it."

"Okay…well just let me know if you need anything. If I'm at work just send me a text or leave me a message and I'll bring it home." Randy smiled

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Evan crossed the room quickly and hugged Randy then left just as quickly. Randy shook his head and picked up the remote to turn the TV on when Cody came in the room holding a tray with a bowl on it. John was behind him with a cup in his hand. Randy assumed it was orange juice

"I didn't know which medicine you needed so I brought them all."

"Thank you Cody." Randy said situating the tray on his lap. "What's this?"

"Huh?"

"Where did this soup come from? It's not in the pantry."

"I felt terrible about you having to eat soup from a can so I Googled gourmet restaurants while I was at work then checked their menus. I picked the one with the best sounding soups and ordered some for you." Randy was speechless

"I don't know what to say…thank you."

"Thank you is fine but don't worry about it. I wish I could make you soup but I can't and you wouldn't let me anyway." John laughed. "Oh," Cody smiled and nudged Randy. "I bought it with my money. I've been saving it."

"Very good. I'm proud of you." Neither John nor Cody had the heart to make Randy leave the bed and sleep in a different room after all he'd done for them but Cody slept as close to John as he could to avoid any rogue germs

**Next Morning**

"Did you have breakfast?"

"Uh-huh. I made me and Evan bowls of cereal."

"Okay. What are you having for lunch?"

"I got a sandwich from that place where I got your soup. I'm going to take that today." Randy nodded. "I'll be okay Ran."

"Alright."

"I'll see you later…feel better…love you!"

"Okay…I'll try…love you too." Cody left the room and passed John as he was walking in. "Did you have breakfast?"

"No. I can get Antonio to get me something. I brought you some juice, crackers and soda. Do you need anything else before I go?"

"No. If I need something I can get it myself." Randy said not even looking at John. John felt the distance

"…okay." He kissed Randy's head. "I'll see you later. Just call or text me if you need something."

"Okay."

"See ya."

"Bye." John grabbed the jacket to his pants and left the room. After watching some of the news while angrily munching on crackers Randy took something for his congestion and body aches which put him to sleep

….

"John?"

"Huh?"

"We wanted to know which one of these dates is best for you."

"What's it for again?"

"The New York opening."

"Oh, um, any weekend next month is fine."

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, yea, I'm fine." Antonio shrugged and shuffled some papers around on John's desk

"Should we move on to the next thing then?"

"Yea, go ahead."

….

Randy was having a dreamless sleep when he suddenly felt a presence around him. _Is this what happens when you die? _He thought as he felt the weight of the presence. He shifted and noticed that whatever was around him smelled oddly like John. _So John will be around once I'm dead? _He thought fighting to wake up. He started to shake and opened his eyes with a start

"Are you okay?"

"John?"

"Yea?"

"Am I dead?"

"I sure hope not because that means I'm dead too." John said pulling Randy closer

"How long have you been here?"

"Not that long. I couldn't focus at work and I didn't know why but then I realized it was because I was at work when I should be here."

"What do you mean?"

"You took care of Cody and Evan and you deserve to have someone take care of you."

"When do you have to go back to work?"

"I'm not going back to work until you're better…well maybe a little later because I could be sick by then."

"You're going to stay home and take care of me?"

"Yes. I don't know if I'll do as good a job as you but I'm going to try my very best."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. We're supposed to do this for each other." John ran his fingers over Randy's head. "I assure you that you're not dead so go back to sleep if you can. You need the rest to fight this cold."

"Okay."

"And let me know if you need anything no matter what it is."

"Okay." Randy said smiling against John's chest. This made anything that he'd gone through or, would go through, with John worth it. He drifted off to sleep again but this time he did dream. It wasn't particularly vivid but he knew that whatever it was about made him very happy

**Later **

"I think I'm dying John." John looked down at Randy who was still resting on his chest

"In a sense we're all dying baby."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"You're not dying you just don't feel well."

"Nope…I'm dead." John laughed

"Oh stop. Are you hungry? Do you need anything?"

"No, I already have it." Randy said snuggling closer to John. John wanted to tell him how cute that was but refrained. He didn't want to make Randy feel worse than he did already

"You've got to eat Ran. Let me go warm up some soup for you."

"What kind did Cody buy?"

"Um, chicken noodle, vegetable and cream of tomato."

"Cream of tomato?"

"He also Googled what soups were best for colds and that was on the list."

"He's been so sweet."

"Cody's always been sweet."

"I guess."

"Lift up. I'm going to get you something to eat." John had to practically roll Randy off him

"Can you make me some tea too?"

"What kind?"

"The honey vanilla chamomile."

"…where's the tea and how do I use the teapot?"

"You know the drawers on the island? There's a bunch of tea in the second one in the middle. Now, as for the teakettle, push the button on the handle and the lid will pop open." John stood there

"Uh-huh...and then what?" _Is he serious?_ Randy thought

"And then you fill it with water."

"I don't have to like, put the tea bag in there or anything do I?"

"No. Use the glass kettle but not the one with the basket in it. All you have to do is fill that with water, push the button and let the water boil."

"Then just pour it over the tea bag?"

"You got it."

"Okay. I'll be back."

"I'll be here." Randy shook his head when John left the room. "…use a freaking teakettle." Randy muttered as he flipped through the guide on the TV. By the time John came back with the soup and tea Randy had found an old black and white movie on and was completely engrossed in it. John had to clear his throat to get the other man's attention. "Thank you." Randy said taking the tray from John

"When did you start watching black and white movies?"

"Just now."

"What's it about?" John asked taking a seat on his side of the bed and grabbing his sandwich from the tray

"From what I gather this lady is trying to hire this guy, who came to her house to sell her and her husband insurance, to kill her husband. It's called _Double Indemnity_…the movie and what they're trying to do."

"What are they trying to do?"

"Make her husband's death look like an accident because of the double indemnity clause in the insurance policy she took out behind her husband's back. Accidental deaths pay double apparently."

"Not exactly double but you get extra if the insurance company believes it to be a true accident."

"Is your policy like that?" John looked over at Randy. "I'm asking because I'm curious not because I want to kill you and make it look like an accident."

"My policy is like that but it's called the accidental death benefit and I'm paying a higher premium to have it."

"Why?"

"Why what? Do I have it or why am I paying more?"

"Why do you have it?"

"I wanted it. I don't know if when I fly somewhere I'll make it off the plane…I just want to cover my bases."

"You're kinda morbid John." John chuckled

"No I'm not. I'm just making sure everything and everyone is taken care of should I meet an untimely demise."

"Okay, I don't want to talk about you dying."

"It's not a big deal. I mean I'm not dead now."

"But I don't want to talk about you dying ever. I wouldn't go to your funeral if you died."

"What?! How could you skip out on my funeral?"

"That would make your death official and I don't want to see that. I don't want to sit there and listen to people cry and talk about what a nice person you _were_. I'd much rather remember you breathing."

"You think that people would cry at my funeral?"

"Well Cody would and I'm sure he'd cry loud enough for everyone in the place."

"You wouldn't cry?"

"It's impossible for me to cry seeing as how I was born without tear ducts."

"Randy."

"I don't want to talk about this John. You're not dead. Now stop before I throw this hot soup in your face."

"You don't want me dead but you're going to throw hot soup in my face?"

"Yes. You'll live. Can you get me some tissue?"

"And now you want me to get you some tissue."

"You're here to help me. Just grab that box of Kleenex from the bathroom. Thank you." Randy said taking the box from John

"You're welcome. Do you need me to feed you your hot soup?" Randy laughed

"Shut up John." Randy said taking a sip of his tea

"Two teaspoons of honey and a splash of half and half right?"

"You remembered?"

"Yes. I'm still not around as often as I'd like to be or as often as I should be but I do know a few things about you and Cody."

"I didn't mean it like you're neglectful or anything."

"I know you didn't but I am."

"You do your best John."

"No I don't but I'm grateful for your and Cody's patience."

"John I don't want to hear you be hard on yourself. If Cody and I thought you were that bad don't you think that we'd leave…I'd leave?" John laughed

"I don't know. I didn't think about that."

"Well we love you when you're here and we love you when we're not because our love is unconditional. You should know that by now."

"I guess I do and like I said, I'm grateful."

"I'd kiss you but I don't want you to get any more of my germs." John leaned over and kissed Randy anyway

"I'll accept your germs any day." John said kissing Randy again

"Love you." John smiled

"Love you too."

….

"John?" Cody called walking into the laundry room

"Yea?"

"What are you doing in here?"

"The laundry."

"You can do laundry?"

"Cody," John sighed. "I did do things before there was Randy."

"What things? You can't cook and you don't know how to clean."

"You have a point. I guess I should have said that I did laundry before there was Randy."

"Mmhm. How is he?"

"He claimed that he was dying earlier but I'm pretty sure it's just a common cold."

"Did he have any soup?"

"He did and he loves it." John kissed him. "You did good baby." Cody smiled

"I'm going to change my clothes and check on him."

"Okay."

"Wait a second…what are you doing home?"

"I left work to take care of him. He deserves it."

"He does. I wish I could have stayed home."

"Well Randy knows that you can't just do that."

"I'm glad you could and that you did." Cody said leaving the room. He went upstairs and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before climbing in bed next to Randy

"How was work baby?"

"Oh you're awake."

"Yea; I just had my eyes closed."

"Work was good. I really like my students, well most of them anyway."

"How's Ashleigh?"

"She's good. I have her during her free period. She's like my little teacher's aide."

"And everything with Steph and Phil is okay?"

"For now. I mean I never really had a problem with Phil. It would have been nice if he'd told me about his goings on before we became friends but I can't be mad at him for it. You do what you have to do I guess."

"Are you ever mad at anyone Cody?" Cody shrugged and smiled

"Not really. I can accept people for who they are and whatever it is they do. I suppose that's how I end up getting my feelings hurt but I'd rather just be nice to people."

"You're a real saint Cody." Cody smiled

"No I'm not Ran."

"You don't even get mad with me or John?" Cody shook his head

"No."

"Not even when John made you leave or when I left?"

"Nope. Both of those things made me upset but not mad. You guys did what you felt you had to do." Randy brushed his fingers through Cody's hair. "Do you need anything?" Randy shook his head

"Just lay here with me."

"Okay."

**A Week Later**

Randy made it through his sickness with the help of everyone in the house and especially John. The best part of it all? John managed to stay in the house with three different sick people and escaped without getting sick himself. Randy was happy about that because he didn't think he's be able to nurse another person

Steven: hey sexy

Randy: hey

Steven: how come I didn't hear from you last week? Were you grounded?

Randy: I've told you that you're not funny right?

Steven: probably

Randy: anyway, I was sick

Steven: aw, baby, I didn't know you were sick

Randy: the phone works both ways does it not?

Steven: don't be such a bitch

Randy: I'm not being a bitch. I was just pointing out that had you sent me a text or called you would have known that I wasn't well

Steven: you seem testy so you must have missed my conversation

Randy: I was sick so I didn't miss anything except breathing clearly through both nostrils

Steven: I could have come over and taken care of you

Randy: are you high? Never mind. I don't want you to even answer that

Steven: I'm not high asshole. I haven't used in a few weeks actually so I totally would have been fit to be your errand boy/nurse

Randy: no need. John stayed with me until I was better

Steven: say what?! Awesome. Super John to the rescue

Randy: why are you being such a dick today? More than you usually are

Steven: I'm an angel

Randy: you're nothing of the sort. Did you text me for a reason or no?

Steven: are you busy?

Randy: not really. I'm just folding the last of the laundry right now

Steven: so if I wanted to have lunch you're free?

Randy: are you going to be nice to me or continue acting like a shithead?

Steven: I'll be on best behavior once I see your face

Randy: you're such a pain. I'll meet you at Frenchy's in 45

Steven: what if I don't want to eat there?

Randy: I don't think you have a choice

Steven: I'll see you there

Randy tossed his phone on the bed and finished folding everyone's clothes. After putting them away he changed and headed to the restaurant. He stood outside the restaurant to finish his cigarette then walked inside. When he walked up to the table he saw Steven smiling at him

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"You wanted me to be nice didn't you? I gave you my best smile as a greeting."

"You looked like an axe murderer." Just then the waitress came over and dropped off two drinks. Randy smiled at her but when she left he turned to Steven. "What is this?"

"Naked on the Beach." He said smiling

"What's in it?"

"Alcohol. Just drink it." Randy sipped the drink

"It is good."

"See?" Randy rolled his eyes and Steven smiled. "I don't know why you go through dramatics with me. I know you like me or else you wouldn't continue to talk to me."

"What can I say? I just can't quit you." It was Steven's turn to roll his eyes

"Anyway, are you still smoking?"

"Yes."

"You should stop."

"I swear between you and Cody I don't know who is going to drive me crazy first about smoking."

"It's going to make you look old and I don't want you to ruin that gorgeous face." Randy picked up his menu and started browsing. "I know you heard me."

"I did hear you but I'm here for lunch so I should look at the menu, yes?"

"For what? You're going to get fish like you always do." Randy closed the menu and put it down

"What kind of fish?"

"I got you the Cajun grouper sandwich and a side of cole slaw."

"Good choice." Randy said tightly

"Did I do good?"

"Well."

"What?"

"It's 'did I do well' not 'did I do good'?"

"I'm amazed that you're able to handle so many jobs; didn't realize that you worked for the Grammar Police too."

"Keep it up Steven and you'll be eating by yourself."

"I'm sorry." Steven said resting his hand on top of Randy's. "What are you doing after this?"

"I'm going home. I'll probably take the dog for a walk."

"Don't you get bored being in the house all the time?"

"Honestly?"

"I'd like it if you were honest, yes."

"No, I don't."

"Really? I feel like you've gone and grown up on me."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Randy I knew never would have been in the house cooking and cleaning or folding laundry."

"First of all the Randy you knew and the Randy sitting across from you are the same person. I did all of those things when we were together just not for anyone other than myself. And being with John is nothing like being with you. All we did was fight and fuck."

"And which one of those things don't you do with John?" Randy narrowed his eyes

"John and I don't fight."

"I think that fighting can be healthy in a relationship."

"Do you mean arguing or putting your hands on someone?" Steven narrowed _his_ eyes

"Don't start with that shit. I was high and you were high. You know that I never touched you when I was sober."

"I didn't say that you did."

"And it's not like you," Steven stopped talking when the waitress came back with their entrees. They thanked her as she left. "It's not like you never hit me back Randy."

"Of course I did because I'm not going to stand around and let anyone just hit me but it was always in self-defense." Steven sighed

"I hate when you bring this up. I told you I was sorry for ever doing it."

"I know you did and I accepted your apology."

"Then what about forgive and forget?"

"I'll never forget that."

"Okay but can you at least stop bringing it up?"

"Maybe."

"Well I'd like it if you didn't."

"I bet you would." Randy said around the food in his mouth. "Why are you so concerned with my smoking but not with your drug use?"

"You smoke every day. I don't use every day. I told you earlier that I haven't for a few weeks."

"What are you using now?"

"I don't want to talk about this Randy. You're clean and I'm happy for you, I really am but don't butt into what I do on my time."

"I don't want to bury you Steven." Steven shook his head

"You're not going to bury me. I'm fine." Randy put his hands up in a sign of surrender and Steven laughed. "But in the event I do die, do you think I'd get to watch you walk around or sleep naked from Heaven?" Randy started to laugh

"Steven,"

"What?"

"Who are you kidding? You and I both know that you're going to Hell."

**Later**

Cody came home and played around with Max for a while then went upstairs and saw Randy lying on the bed asleep. He quietly walked over and straddled the older man's hips

"What are you doing Cody?

"How did you know it was me?"

"You're a hell of a lot lighter than John…and John would have just pulled my pants off to get what he wanted."

"How do you know I want anything?"

"You always want sex after work."

"I want it all the time actually I just have to wait until after work. Teaching is really getting in the way of my sex life."

"Why? Your lunch break is long enough for food and an afternoon delight." Randy said pulling Cody's belt from its loops

"That's gross Ran."

"No it's not." Randy said masterfully working the button and zipper of the slacks as he sat up. "Do you want to top?" Cody shook his head. "You're okay with just being fucked now?"

"I don't mind at all now that I have the option of being on top. I find that I prefer being a bottom." Cody smirked. "Why? Did you want some?" He said wiggling his hips. Randy laughed

"Only if you want to but if not I'm perfectly capable of handling business."

"I know you are so stop talking and do it." Cody said lowering his head and kissing Randy. The two men groped and clawed at each other until they were both naked and panting. Cody leaned over and reached into the drawer to get the lubricant. "I want to set the pace," He said smearing Randy's dick with the solution. "Let me ride you."

"You can have whatever you want while you're working your hands like that." Cody looked down and watched as Randy's cock slipped through his fingers as he moved his hands up and down. Randy grabbed Cody by the waist and pulled him forward roughly. "Sit on it already." Cody leaned down and kissed Randy roughly as he rose up on his knees and sank down onto him. Randy groaned when he felt the heat of Cody's body around him. He let his head rest on the headboard as Cody started to move slowly. Cody brought Randy's hands down to his hips and held them there as he started to move faster. Randy thrust his hips upward and listened as Cody practically purred

"Again." Randy repeated the movement. Cody nodded his head quickly. "Again Randy…harder." Being able to take direction well Randy did as told but didn't stop. "Fuck…" Cody breathed. He leaned back just a little and started moving up and down faster hitting his prostate every time

"Are you gonna cum for me baby?" Randy asked kissing all over the younger man's neck

"Yes, yes," Randy started stroking Cody's member. "Yes!" He hollered coating Randy's stomach. Randy flipped them over, pulled Cody to the edge of the bed and nailed him until he came. When he finally pulled out Randy looked down at Cody who was looking back at him with a smirk on his face

"What?"

"Maybe I will start coming home on my lunch breaks." Randy laughed

….

Randy was in the kitchen preparing dinner when Cody came walking in

"Did you finish your work?"

"Yep…papers graded and I have my lesson plans for the next two weeks ready."

"Very good. Do you want to help me?" Cody nodded

"I'll help." He said pushing his sleeves up to wash his hands. "Do I get to cut anything?"

"God no. You make me nervous when you have a knife in your hand. I'm going to show you how to properly cook steak." Randy went over the cooking times for different types of steak and watched as Cody nodded his head. He knew that he wasn't retaining any of this information but thought it was cute how he stood there and listened anyway. Randy put the meat in the hot skillet and handed Cody a pair of tongs

"What am I doing with these?"

"In eight minutes I want you to flip it to the other side."

"Flip it?! But I'm going to get burned or something."

"No you won't."

"Ran." Cody whined

"You said that you wanted to help me right?"

"I did but,"

"There are no buts. I'll help you with the first flip." Randy said stepping behind Cody. "Turn the tongs like this," Randy said turning Cody's hand the proper way. "Then slide them under and close."

"Well don't the two of you look cute?" John said walking into the kitchen

"I'm always cute John." Cody quipped

"Pay attention."

"Sorry Ran."

"Go ahead and flip it." Cody closed the tongs and flipped the steak. He turned around and smiled at Randy

"I did it and didn't burn myself."

"I told you." Randy said giving him a kiss

"Again." He got another kiss from Randy. "Now you John."

"No." John stopped in his tracks

"Why can't I kiss him?"

"I don't want you near this stove with your work clothes on." Randy took the tongs from Cody. "Go. I'll finish this." Cody slid past Randy and jumped on John who carried him upstairs. Randy just shook his head then watched as Evan silently walked into the kitchen, went to the refrigerator and pulled the tequila out. He grabbed a shot glass from the cupboard, filled it with the alcohol and downed it. Randy stopped him as he was just about to take a drink straight from the bottle. "Rough day Doorbell?"

"I think I'm going to kill Nick."

"Oh?"

"Yea so if he turns up missing just act like you didn't hear a thing."

"What? Me hear a thing? I don't even know what we're talking about right now." Evan looked at him. "What's the problem?"

"He spent four years in college, found a nice job but that's not enough. Get this," Evan said pointing his finger. "Now he wants to try out for wrestling."

"What? I mean he's got a while yet but if he's any good I'm sure he could make the Olympic team."

"No Randy not that kind of wrestling. He wants to become a professional wrestler."

"Like the ones on TV?"

"Yes!"

"Why the hell would he want to do that? I'm gay and I think that shit is gay."

"I thought you were bi?"

"Well Cody told me that since," Randy shook his head. "My sexuality is not the topic of conversation right now nor will it ever be. This is about Nick. Gayness aside, are you worried that he won't make it or do you just not like the idea of him being a wrestler?"

"The latter. We've been fighting about it but today he told me that he was typing up his resignation letter for work."

"What's he going to do for income? You don't just go in there and start making the big bucks."

"When his grandmother died he got some money and he thinks he can live off that until he makes it."

"This is one of the most ill thought out plans I've ever heard." Evan scoffed

"Yea, no shit. I feel bad because I'm not being supportive but I just can't. If he had a better plan then I'd be all for it but I don't know how he expects to live off a mere $25,000. If he scrimps and saves then he'll make it about a year, maybe a little longer but then what?"

"How come he can't keep his job and go to wrestling school? Or keep a job period? A part-time job is better than nothing."

"You're asking the wrong person."

"I don't know what to tell you Ev," Randy handed the bottle back to him. "Go on and indulge yourself. I can get another one."

"I think the worst part is," Evan continued. "That we waited so long to be together because we didn't want to hurt Cody and now it looks like it was all in vain." Randy's heart went out to the other man

"Don't talk like that Ev. Who knows? He could change his mind and stay at his job and the two of you will be together. You'll go to Massachusetts or some other place that supports same-sex marriage and get hitched. Buy a little three bedroom house and adopt some kids. Hopefully none that will grow taller than you…I suggest girls." Evan laughed

"Shut up Randy."

"Come here." Evan put the bottle down and walked over to Randy wrapping his arms around him and letting his head rest on his chest

"You'll be fine. If he does follow through with his horrible plan you still have Cody, John and me."

"I know. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" John said striding into the kitchen with Cody

"Yea what do we have here?"

"I'm having a rough day guys."

"Is that what this is about?" John asked putting the top back on the tequila bottle

"Yea." Evan slipped out of Randy's arms and left the kitchen

"Was it something I said?"

"Knowing you John, probably."

"Did Evy really have a bad day?"

"You should probably go up and talk to him Cody. He could use his friend."

"Okay." Cody bent down and grabbed Max who had been waiting around the stove for something to drop and left the kitchen to go talk to Evan. "Evy?" Cody said pushing on the door that was left slightly ajar

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Evan shrugged. "Well what's going on?" Evan sat on the bed and relayed the story to Cody. "Um, that seems like a terrible idea."

"You're preaching to the choir."

"Have you thought about going with him? Not that I want you to leave because I don't but maybe the two of you together,"

"I'm not going to quit my job for his pipe dream. I've always wanted to be a teacher and that's what I am and it's what I intend to do." Cody nodded

"Okay. He could change his mind you know."

"I hope he does. I want him to be happy but I just can't support this."

"Probably because his plan is so bad."

"That's exactly it."

"I'm sorry Ev. You know that you have us here if anything happens."

"I know. I appreciate it."

"I'm going back downstairs so you can change. Just come down when you're finished so we can all have dinner. I'm going to leave Maxi in here with you okay? He's great at keeping you company." Evan chuckled

"Okay."

**Kitchen**

"Do you want to stay with him tonight?"

"What?"

"Evan I mean."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you want to. You won't admit it to me but I think that you like Evan more than you're putting on and right now you're worried about him."

"John."

"I'm not mad. I already told you how I feel about you and him and you want to comfort him I know."

"It's not my place. Nick should be here."

"But you,"

"Just drop it John."

**TBC**


	23. Chapter 23

**Kitchen**

"Do you want to stay with him tonight?"

"What?"

"Evan I mean."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you want to. You won't admit it to me but I think that you like Evan more than you're putting on and right now you're worried about him."

"John."

"I'm not mad. I already told you how I feel about you and him and you want to comfort him I know."

"It's not my place. Nick should be here."

"But you,"

"Just drop it John."

"Why are you fighting this Randy?"

"Why are you pushing me John?" John held his hands up

"I'm not trying to push you. I just want you to know that it's okay if you want to comfort him." Randy pulled the baked potatoes from the oven

"He can sleep on my side of the bed tonight if he wants to but I can't just go to his bed and sleep there."

"Whatever you want to do Randy." The four men ate dinner in a comfortable silence. John did tell them that they would be going to New York soon for the opening and he'd invited Evan. John helped Randy clean the kitchen while Cody made himself scarce and Evan went to his room. When they finished both men headed upstairs for the bedroom but Randy stopped at Evan's door

"You go ahead John." John continued down the hall

"Come in." Randy opened the bedroom door. "Hey. What's up?"

"I know you're upset about this whole Nick thing so if you want you can sleep with us tonight, you know, so you're not alone with your thoughts and whatnot."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Randy nodded and left the room. He avoided John's gaze and went straight to the bathroom when he walked back to the bedroom

"Are you listening to me John?"

"Huh?"

"I'll take that as a no."

"I'm sorry. What did you say baby?"

"I said," Cody stressed. "That I think I should have a credit card now since I've been saving my money."

"No."

"But why." He whined

"Because you've only been saving your money for three weeks tops and that doesn't make you responsible."

"But what if though, say like, my car breaks down and I need it towed but don't have enough cash on me to pay the tow truck driver…or, or what if the tow truck driver only accepts credit cards?"

"You and Randy both have AAA…we all do. You don't need a credit card."

"Well I was reading about how you have to build credit and stuff for a credit report or something and if I don't have a card how can I build credit John?"

"I can admit that you have a point there."

"So you see I do need a credit card for that."

"Well what if I get you a credit card but you only use it for emergencies?"

"Emergencies? Like I see a pair of Italian leather loafers on sale and they're the last pair in my size?" John looked at him

"That _is not_ an emergency and the case you built for getting a credit card just went to hell with that one statement."

"Baby,"

"Stop whining Cody." Cody looked at him with a pout on his face and John sighed. "I'll think about it okay?"

"Okay." Cody said hiding his smile. "I'm getting a credit card Ran." Cody said as Randy walked over to the bed

"Are you really?"

"I said that I would think about it."

"I guess you are then."

"I didn't say yes."

"But you did say that you'd think about it and we all know that when you say that you mean yes."

"Randy."

"Don't Randy me."

"Saying I'll think about it doesn't mean yes."

"Yea you're right." Randy said rolling his eyes. Three pairs of eyes went to the door when they heard a knock

"Come in Evan." John called. Evan walked in timidly

"Hey Evy. What's up?"

"Nothing." Evan said walking over to the bed. Randy lifted the blankets on his side and let Evan crawl in next to him

"Aww," Cody cooed. "I'm glad we have this big bed. Ev fits and there's still plenty of room."

"Cody." John said and Cody sighed

"I'll be quiet."

"Thank you."

"Do you normally sleep in pants?" Randy asked wrapping an arm around Evan

"No."

"So why do you have pants on?"

"If I was by myself or with Nick I wouldn't have pants on but because I'm sleeping in here tonight I thought that I should put a pair on."

"Are you comfortable?"

"Not really…I should probably take them off huh?"

"Yes." On the other side of the bed John and Cody were struggling to hear what Randy and Evan were talking about. When the whispers stopped they saw movement underneath the sheets. "What are you doing?"

"Well there's a drawstring on them and I tied it…now I think it's in a knot." Randy laughed and brought his hand around to the front of Evan's pants. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you so relax." He used his nimble fingers to deftly undo the knot in the string. "There."

"Oh wow, thanks."

"You're welcome." Evan wriggled around until the pants were past his hips then Randy pulled them the rest of the way down. "Better?"

"Much. Do you always sleep naked?"

"I do actually. Is that a problem?" Evan snuggled closer to Randy

"No."

"Think they're going to do it?" Cody asked looking up at John. "Because I'm getting really sleepy but I don't want to miss it."

"With the way they go at it I'm sure you'll wake up if they do."

"But if I don't and they do wake me up okay?" John looked at him. "Okay John?"

"Yea okay Cody."

"Goodnight guys."

"Night Cody."

"Night Codes." Cody and John were the first to fall asleep while Evan and Randy lay in bed just listening to each other breathe

"Do you have to work in the morning?"

"Yea."

"Then how come you're still awake?"

"Don't know. Just can't sleep I guess."

"Have you actually tried going to sleep?" Evan shrugged

"I closed my eyes and everything but I'm still awake."

"Are you tired?"

"Uh-huh."

"Stop thinking about it Ev; que sera sera."

"Well that's easy for you to say because it's not happening to you."

"Que sera sera still applies. You can't worry yourself with it. Nick is going to do what he wants to do whether you worry or don't. And no matter what he does you need to take care of yourself."

"You're right."

"I know. 9 ¾ times out-of-10 I'm right." Randy said pressing a kiss into Evan's soft hair. "Do you want some tea or warm milk?"

"No," Evan said lacing his fingers into Randy's. "I think I'll be fine now."

"Goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

"Randy?"

"Hmm?"

"…never mind. Goodnight."

"Goodnight…for real this time." Evan chuckled and then closed his eyes and finally drifted off to sleep

**Next Morning**

Randy awoke the next morning and felt Evan shifting and squirming around on the bed

"What's the matter?"

"Do they do this every morning?" Randy laughed

"Yes. Believe it or not, Cody actually has an incredibly high sex drive so part of his morning routine is to get some from John. He pounces on me when he gets home."

"I, uh, never would have guessed that about Cody."

"You can get up if it's making you that uncomfortable."

"I don't want to but now I understand why Cody doesn't want to get up in the morning."

"Cody's just lazy and that's why he doesn't want to get up in the morning." Evan laughed

"I should get up though so I can shower and all that."

"Okay." Evan didn't move. "You meant get up today right?"

"I did but the bed is nice and you're really warm…and naked."

"That naked thing gets 'em every time." Randy looked at the clock then slipped out of the bed, threw the blankets back then picked Evan up and slung him over his shoulder

"Thanks." Evan said once they'd made it to his room. "I never would have gotten up."

"You're welcome. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Okay." Randy turned but Evan grabbed his arm pulling him back. "Wait."

"What's the ma," Evan stood on tiptoe and kissed Randy warmly. He blushed when he pulled away

"I'm sorry. I just,"

"Don't worry about it. You're a good kisser so I never mind." Evan laughed

"Thanks for letting me stay last night…and talking to me."

"You're welcome Evan." Randy left the room as quickly as he could without running out. He went straight to the bathroom to avoid any looks from John or Cody but John was perceptive when it came to Randy or Cody

"Where's he coming from naked?"

"Evan's room would be my guess." In the bathroom Randy was dousing his face in cold water as if it were on fire. Evan was really starting to get under his skin and not in a bad way, well not in a bad way according to him. John and Cody might see it differently. Randy jumped when he felt a pair of warm hands on his back

"Morning Ran."

"Morning Codes."

"Why are you so jumpy?"

"I was thinking and you startled me."

"Oh? About what?"

"Stuff. What do you want for breakfast?"

"French toast please."

"With powdered sugar and strawberries?" Cody smiled

"Yep!" Randy laughed

"Okay. Come down when you're ready."

"I will." Randy left the bathroom and saw John sitting on the side of the bed with his back to the bathroom door. He went to the closet and slipped on a pair of shorts so he could go down and make breakfast

"John?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" John raised his head and looked back at Randy

"I'm fine why?"

"I don't know. You're just sitting there with your head down." John held his phone up. "Oh."

"I was just talking to Antonio."

"Is everything okay?"

"Uh-huh. He has some family stuff to take care of this morning so he'll be in a little later."

"Are you going to go in any way to wait for him or stay here with me?"

"Stay here with you." Randy nodded but left the room before John could see him smiling. He went downstairs and made breakfast as usual

"Ran!" Cody gasped when he sat down at the table

"What?"

"The French toast looks so nice! What's in it?"

"I stuffed it with strawberry cream cheese and granola."

"Oh my gosh – I can't wait to eat it!"

"Please don't get any of it on your clothes."

"I won't. All of its going in my mouth."

"This does look amazing baby."

"Thank you John."

"I agree." Randy laughed

"Thanks Ev."

"Are you eating? I only see three plates here."

"I was just going to clean up the dishes and eat later I guess."

"Nonsense. Sit down and eat. No, you know what? Have a seat and I'll make you a plate."

"John,"

"Randy." Randy took a seat at the breakfast banquette and graciously accepted the plate John handed him

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. You should eat while it's hot." Randy watched as Cody sank further and further into his seat and made a mental note not to serve stuffed French toast during the week

"Codes?"

"Hmm?"

"Stop eating. I can tell you're stuffed and you're going to want to sleep but you have to go to work."

"But it's so good."

"I can make it again." Cody dropped his fork on the plate as a sign of surrender

"You fought a good fight." Evan said clapping him on the shoulder

"You didn't finish either?"

"Hell no. If I ate all of that I'd have to reschedule naptime and participate." Evan said standing and grabbing his plate. After Cody and Evan left, John cleaned the kitchen while Randy changed the bed linens on all the beds. He always tried to leave Evan's room however it was but always ended up cleaning something. Today it was the bathroom. He saw clothes on the floor but left the room before the urge to put them away took over. Randy walked past the room three times before succumbing to his urge and putting the clothes away. He went downstairs and pulled out the vacuum so that he could go over the rug in the den. Randy knew that it needed to be vacuumed because Cody and John had eaten popcorn and they both had a terrible habit of spitting out the husks of the popcorn. He shook his head as he listened to the pings of the husks being sucked into the machine

"What was that?"

"Huh?"

"That noise in the vacuum." Randy frowned

"When you and Cody spit popcorn husk in the air where do you think it goes? It just doesn't vanish John." John stopped himself from laughing

"Sorry. I'll try to stop doing that. I just don't like it when it gets stuck in my teeth."

"Who does?"

"Good point." John said wrapping his arms around the taller man

"What do you want?"

"What do I want? I want to take a nice warm shower with you, afterwards we'll make our way over to the bed where I'll then shower your body with kisses…then probably fall asleep because that French toast was serious." Randy laughed

"John."

"I'm joking. You know I won't fall asleep. Can we do that?"

"You put this vacuum away and we can do whatever you want."

"Deal."

"I'll see you in the shower." Randy said over his shoulder. John watched him walk away and contemplated just leaving it there or throwing it out the door so that he could rush upstairs but he knew Randy would be mad if he didn't do it. The man didn't ask for much. The least he could do was put a vacuum away. He pushed the Dyson DC44 Animal in the hall closet and sprinted up to his room

John undressed and slipped into the shower with Randy who was casually lathering his skin. John smirked as he watched the bubbles slowly slip and slide down Randy's toned body

"Can you get my back?" John smiled

"Certainly." He said pouring a dollop of Randy's body wash into his hand and rubbing them together. John took his time soaping up the back just kneading the flesh as he went along. He listened to the low moaning coming from his lover as he massaged up to his shoulders. Randy stepped under the spray of the shower head and let the water rinse him clean. "My turn?" John asked

"It's only fair." Randy gave John's body the same treatment only at one point he dropped down to the shower floor and thoroughly cleaned John's lower half but avoided what John wanted massaged the most. After letting the water rinse him clean John shut it off

"We're definitely done here."

"But John,"

"Nope, we're done." Randy stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry himself off but John knocked it to the floor before he could

"I,"

"No. Bed. Now." Randy obeyed. He was a little ticked that they were going to ruin the sheets he'd just put on but knew that once John started he would forget all about those sheets and anything else that wasn't John. Randy lay back against the pillows and watched John walk calmly across the room and it made him antsy. He'd never seen someone wear water droplets as well as John was at that moment

"I wasn't even all that horny until just now."

"Oh? Is my slow gait working for you?" John said smirking

"Your strut is pretty sexy right now. You're wearing that water well too."

"It'll be sweat in a few minutes."

"You wear that well too." Randy managed to get out before John took possession of his mouth. He gradually worked his way down Randy's body paying attention to every single part the younger man liked to have touched or kissed. He started with Randy's chest starting with the areola licking all around it before moving on to the nipples themselves and turning them into hard nubs. "You're making me crazy John."

"You were crazy when I met you baby so don't blame that on me." John said kissing further down his body and nipping at his sides then softly kissing each abdominal muscle. John let his tongue trail all the way down to Randy's cock and took him into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down slurping obscenely as he did so. Randy bucked his hips up and down gradually at first then moved faster as John sucked harder. John felt Randy shudder moments before his mouth filled with Randy's cum. John swallowed as much as he could but pulled away coughing on the rest. "Jesus Randy."

"What?"

"When was the last time you got off?"

"I don't know…yesterday I think. Why?"

"You had a lot going there."

"Stop complaining and fuck me."

"So demanding." John mumbled as he pushed inside Randy. He immediately wrapped his long legs around John's waist urging John silently to go deeper. John pushed until his balls were pressed against Randy's ass

"Oh my god. Don't move John."

"Are you okay?"

"Mmhm but don't move." John moved just a little to reposition and felt Randy's grip on his arms tighten

"Am I hurting you?"

"Yes but you're right on it and it feels amazing."

"I don't want to hurt you though."

"Did I ask you to stop?" John took a deep breath

"Stop clenching."

"I'm not doing that voluntarily."

"No?"

"Nope…you can move."

"Thank you." John said pulling out and thrusting back in gently. He leaned down with an arm on either side of Randy's head and let his hips pound into the man. He let his head drop down onto the pillow next to Randy's and listened to him groan and grunt with pleasure

"Oh joder John. Voy a venir de nuevo."

"Shut up."

"Eres increíble bebé."

"Shut up Randy."

"Ay dios mio."

"Goddamn it Randy. Shut your fucking mouth."

"Ay mio, ay mio…ay mio." Randy's back arched and the men came simultaneously

"You're being gagged from now on."

"What? Why?"

"The Spanish Randy! You know I never finish that fast." Randy rolled over and cuddled up to John

"I'm sorry." John smiled. Randy never did cute things so there was no way he could be mad. "We can do it again with a gag if you'd like."

"Oh we will." And they did. A few times

….

"You hungry?" John asked looking over at the exhausted man next to him. Randy opened one eye

"Yes but I don't think that I can get up."

"Oh please, I've done a lot worse than that to you. Don't go all Cody on me."

"That was a low blow John."

"I'm just saying. He's gotten better but I know for a fact that you can take it a lot better than him. If you can't then what am I going to do? Go to Evan?"

"Back off of Doorbell…that puppy's mine." John laughed as Randy reached for the phone

Codes: I think John's dead or something

RandyCandy: what?

Codes: I called his office because sometimes I like to hear him answer the phone all official like and he didn't answer. I called his phone too and sent him and text and still no answer

RandyCandy: John is very much alive and well

Codes: how do you know? Are you just saying that?

RandyCandy: he's lying next to me right now

Codes: I don't know if I believe you. Something probably happened to him and you don't want to tell me right now

Randy opened the camera on his phone and took a picture of John

"What the hell are you doing? I'm naked."

"Even better."

Codes: Randy! Someone could have been looking over my shoulder!

"Did you just send that to someone?!"

"Cody's been calling you and didn't believe me when I said that you were next to me."

"Why would you make that up?"

"He thought for sure that something _had_ happened to you but I was waiting to tell him."

RandyCandy: you should have checked before opening it up

Codes: I guess. He looks hot. You should send another one

Randy laughed

"He says that you look hot and I should send him another picture."

RandyCandy: I'm not sexting you pictures of John

Codes: just do it. Wait for him to yawn or something

"John."

"What?" Randy handed his phone over to John and let him read the messages. John started to laugh. "Just give him what he wants. I don't know what he's going to do with them though." John looked at the clock. "He's still got five hours to go."

"I'll give it to him alright." Randy took his phone back and straddled John's waist. He got his camera ready before leaning down and kissing the older man and snapping a picture. "That should do it."

"You know since you're already up here you could just scoot back a bit,"

"No John. At least feed me first."

"I'll feed you this di,"

"John Felix."

"Oh wow," John said laughing. "You mean business. Okay sexy, let's go shower and have lunch." Randy looked down at his phone and laughed

Codes: that was very mean of you. Now I have an erection

RandyCandy: lol. Sorry Codes. If John has his way we'll still be in bed by the time you get home

Codes: : /

RandyCandy: I'll take care of you, don't worry now get back to work

Codes: fine

**Jackson's Bistro**

"Do you want to get the lobster roll appetizer?" Randy nodded

"Yea, that's always good." He laced his fingers with John's as he looked over the menu. "I'm torn between the tuna tartar and the mushroom risotto."

"I can't help you babe."

"Are you not going to work at all today?"

"No. I sent Antonio a text while you were getting ready and he still hadn't come in so I told him to just take the day off. The hotel in New York is just about open so I don't need to be at the office so much."

"Oh good, you can stay home and fold laundry with me."

"That is exactly what I want to do. How did you know?" Randy smiled then it dropped suddenly. "What?" John looked behind him and saw a man walking toward their table. John looked back at Randy. "Is that,"

"Steven." Randy said when he stopped at the table

"Hey Randy."

"Hi. Steven this is John, John this is Steven." He turned to John and extended his hand

"It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard nothing but good things about you."

"Nice to finally meet you and I wish I could say I've heard nothing but good things about you but I haven't."

"Some of us are just born bad I guess." Steven said crossing his arms over his chest and smiling brightly. John noticed that his canine teeth were slightly longer than average and he imagined taking a pair of pliers and pulling them out

"If you say so."

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to meet some clients of mine for lunch. I got here a little early and was looking around…thought I saw you."

"It's me."

"Where's Cody?" Randy looked at his watch

"Why," John started but Randy cut him off

"Its 12:30 in the afternoon and Cody's a teacher so he's at work."

"Ah, that's right."

"What time are your clients due to arrive?" Steven smiled

"Soon."

"You should probably get back to your table then."

"You're right. I'll see you later. Again, nice meeting you John."

"Right." He gave a sugary smile and walked away. "That's Steven?"

"In the flesh." Randy answered looking down at his phone

Steven: John is SO cute! Good choice

Randy couldn't help but laugh. _Fucking Steven_ he thought

"What's funny?" John asked

"Steven says you're cute."

"I am cute."

"Yes you are and he hasn't even seen you with your clothes off."

"And he never will. What's the deal with his teeth?"

"What?"

"Those fang teeth of his are really long. Didn't they get in the way when you're kissing?"

"No they didn't but they're really good for biting."

"Prey?" Randy laughed

"That is _not_ what I meant but I'd rather not get into that. And speaking of teeth have you ever noticed how absolutely perfect Cody's teeth are?"

"Yes and I paid a lot of money for those."

"What?"

"He didn't like his teeth before and wanted them fixed. I got him Lumineers." Randy nodded

"They look good." John shook his head as he sipped his beer

"Do you want more wine?"

"I've already had a glass and you know I don't handle wine well." John shrugged

"We have a driver. Go ahead and let loose."

"You're just trying to get me in bed." John laughed

"Like I need wine to get you in bed."

"Yea, you're right."

….

"Randy, baby, what are you doing?"

"What are you talking about John?" Randy asked kissing down John's neck

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Shut up John." He said getting on his knees and unzipping John's pants

"We're in the c, - oh my god." John watched his cock disappear then reappear from Randy's mouth. He knew that he should make Randy stop since they were currently in the car with John's driver behind the wheel but it just felt so damn good. "We're in the car Randy." Randy looked up and slowly let John's dick slip from his lips

"Want me to stop?"

"We're in the car."

"You keep saying that but that is not an answer to my question." John's driver looked back in the rearview mirror

"It's okay Mr. Cena, really." Before John could say anything Randy was sucking him again. He relaxed and before he knew it Randy brought him to a climax

**Later**

"You weren't kidding when you said that you guys would still be in bed." Cody said as he walked into the room

"We haven't been having sex all day."

"Damn near."

"Didn't hear you complaining."

"Can't argue with you on that. Come here Codes." Cody kicked off his shoes and went over to the bed letting Randy undress him once he got there. Randy pulled Cody's pants and underwear down then waited while he stepped out of them. He ran his hands up the back of the young man's thighs and took his hardening cock into his mouth. Cody reached out and gripped Randy's shoulder to keep his balance. He almost lost it again when he felt Randy slip two lubed fingers inside him

"Oh god Randy…fuck." Aside from being with them himself there was nothing more John loved than to watch his boys be with each other. He watched Cody's face contort as he thrust his hips and fucked Randy's talented mouth. He felt an overwhelming compulsion to lick the saliva and cum that had dripped down Randy's chin. Randy pushed his fingers deeper searching for the nerves to make Cody go crazy. He heard him gasp and felt his blunt nails dig deeper into his shoulder so he kept his fingers in that area. "Randy."

"Hmm?" He hummed. The humming was Cody's undoing. He came hard and Randy swallowed every drop then sucked the excess. Cody ran a hand through his hair as he caught his breath

"That was amazing." Cody said as he watched John lean over and kiss Randy. He pushed John away. "No."

"What?"

"You've had Ran all day. It's not fair."

"Okay…sorry." Randy moved back on the bed

"Come here baby." Cody crawled on the bed with Randy. "How do you want it?"

"From behind." Cody said kissing all over Randy's neck. "Because you get so fucking deep when you're behind me and I love it." Randy growled and flipped Cody over as he jumped off the bed. Even John was excited for this. Randy positioned himself behind Cody and ran his hands up and down the other man's back before delving inside. It never failed, Randy always had to start slow with Cody or else he'd blow it. Cody was unbelievably tight and inconceivably velvety and warm. He was perfect. Once he was sure that he'd last Randy put his hands on either side of Cody's waist and started to pound into him. Cody arched his back and cried out. "Holy fucking shit!" Randy smirked and continued his assault. He would occasionally slow down and push deep just to apply delicious pressure to Cody's prostate. "Damn it Randy." Cody said looking back at him. Randy just leaned forward and pushed Cody's head down onto the mattress and held it there as he listened to him grunt. John watched Cody white-knuckle the sheets

"I think you're hurting him Randy."

"No I'm not." John looked at Cody who had his eyes squeezed shut and was biting his lip

"Um, I – he looks…maybe you should let up on his head."

"Am I hurting you baby?"

"No…it feels so good John. You're really missing out."

"I don't think I am. I'll take your word for it."

"Not even on," Randy slammed into Cody harder

"Shut your fucking mouth Cody. Stop talking John."

"Oh god!" Cody yelled as he came all over the sheets under him. Randy didn't want to cum yet but Cody's muscles clinched so tight he didn't have a choice. Cody's perfectly tight ass milked him nearly dry. Cody climbed onto the bed and collapsed. "Is it normal to not feel your legs?"

"After being with me? Yes." Cody rolled over and kissed Randy hard

"I want it again after dinner." Randy laughed

"I've probably spent a total of three hours out of bed today."

"Is that a no?"

"You're so slutty now Codes, I love it."

"Ran!" Cody whined swatting at Randy. "John do you think I'm slutty now?" John just rolled over and pretended to be asleep

**Friday Afternoon**

There was an abbreviated day of school for Cody's district so he was home around 1. Once John finished up some loose ends at the office he came home too and Randy took a day off from the house. Currently the three men were outside enjoying the weather and each other's company. Things were going well until Cody; in true Cody fashion opened his mouth

"John?"

"What?"

"How come you don't like Steven? I mean I only met him once and he was really nice and you've never met him."

"I have met him."

"When?"

"When Randy and I went out for lunch earlier this week. He's a smug little prick." Cody looked over at John

"But he thinks you're cute. Doesn't that count for anything?" Both men looked at Cody when they heard him growl low in his throat

"Excuse me? He thinks John is cute? Oh no," Cody said wagging his finger. "That does not work for me." Randy started to laugh

"Relax you queen, he'd try to fuck me way before he'd go after John."

"That doesn't work for me either. No one gets you guys except me…and Evan can have you." John laughed

"Wow. You just made me sound like a ho and you're my pimp."

"I'd be a nice pimp. I wouldn't hit you or anything."

"But you'd take half or a portion of my earnings."

"Well of course."

"I cannot believe I'm even listening to this conversation. If anyone is pimpin around here it's me now both of you be quiet."

"You're a reverse pimp John cause you give us money." Randy laughed

"You need to teach him how to do it Codes." Cody nodded

"I don't need lessons of any sort from Cody."

"But maybe Ran can teach you how to dance. He does it real sexy when I ask him to."

"He does. That's his thing. Randy owns sexy."

"I should be paid for dancing for the two of you."

"I'd make it rain on you." Both John and Randy laughed at Cody's comment but stopped when they felt the sliding door rattle

"Evy must be home."

"He must but why is he slamming doors so hard?" Cody shrugged. "Does anyone want to go in there and find out why?"

"Not really." Randy looked over and saw John and Cody looking at him. "Seriously? He's your best friend Cody."

"But he's mad about something and I can't talk to people when they're mad."

"He's the size of a tsetse fly so what's he going to do to you?"

"It doesn't matter. I just like people happy."

"You also know him biblically Randy so you should go check on him."

"Know him biblically? Did it slip your mind that you fucked him too?"

"One time. You're still nailin him." Randy threw his hands up

"Fine. I'll go." Randy stood up from his chair and glared at Cody and John before walking in the house. "Ev!" He called on his way upstairs. He got no response so he just went down the hall to the Evan's room and pushed the door open. "I think the whole neighborhood heard you slam the door. What's up?"

"Nick is leaving." Evan mumbled into his pillow. Randy sat on Evan's bed his back against the headboard with his legs stretched out in front of him

"Leaving you, work or Tampa?"

"Work and Tampa…I left him."

"You what?"

"I broke up with him. This is so stupid and I didn't feel like dealing with it. He's leaving anyway so it's for the best."

"Then why are you slamming doors and close to asphyxiating yourself in that pillow?"

"I didn't say that it felt good. I said that it was for the best."

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid. I heard what you said."

"You're not stupid so what does it matter?" Randy laughed

"You are such a little bitch when you're upset. If it didn't turn me on a little I'd be irritated." Evan turned his head toward Randy

"Did you just call me a bitch?"

"A little bitch yes."

"Why are you up here?"

"Cody didn't want to come because he knew you were mad and doesn't like to be around people unless they're happy and John said that since I know you in the biblical sense I should check on you."

"Did he actually use the term 'biblical sense'?"

"Yes." Evan turned his head away from Randy again

"Well you've checked on me so you can go back downstairs now."

"I can't in good conscience go back downstairs with your head shoved in that pillow." Randy started to trail his fingers lightly up and down Evan's back. He relaxed immediately at Randy's touch. "Why don't you change and come hang out with us outside? It's Friday and you shouldn't be shut in your room."

"I'll think about it."

"John is going to grill later and I made potato salad." Evan cleared his throat

"Did you make baked beans?" Randy smiled

"I didn't but I will."

"I'll be down in five minutes."

"Okay." Randy stood as Evan sat up

"Thanks for coming up Randy."

"No problem."

"I'm going to punch Cody for not coming to check on me."

"Fair enough…just not in the face because I like that."

"Deal." Randy eyed John and Cody when he stepped out the backdoor then adjusted his package

"Don't worry I took care of things." John narrowed his eyes

"You know you didn't do it that fast. Is he okay?"

"No. Nick is leaving and instead of prolonging the inevitable Evan broke up with him." Cody gasped and covered his mouth

"That's terrible."

"What's he doing now?"

"I told him to change and come outside. He shouldn't be up in his room."

"I'm really happy Nick and I didn't date."

"Cody!" Randy and John exclaimed

"What?"

"That's mean."

"I wasn't trying to be. I was just,"

"Button your lips Cody." John said taking a drink of his beer. Cody huffed and stopped talking. They all looked toward the door when it opened. Evan walked out topless with a beer. He promptly walked over to Cody and punched him in his shoulder

"Ow! Evan!"

"I told you that you should have gone up there." John said standing. "Does anyone else need a beer?"

"I'll take one."

"Cody?"

"Yea I need it for my shoulder."

"You're supposed to be my friend Cody."

"I am but you know how I am. I'm sorry…Ran is so much better to talk to than me anyway."

"Whatever." Evan said pulling out a chair and taking a seat

"Don't be mad with me Evy."

"Leave me alone Cody."

"But Ev you know I've never done well with people when,"

"I'm not people Cody. I'm your best friend."

"You're right and I'm sorry. Can you accept my apology?"

"Yes…just as long as you don't ignore me the next time I may need you. I'd never do that to you."

"I know and I promise I won't."

"Okay."

"Goddamn the two of you almost made my teeth hurt with all that sweetness." Evan and Cody scowled at Randy. "Ooh…that's hot."

"What's hot?" John asked

"Thelma and Louise over here practically sucking each other off."

"What?!"

"Randy's just being a dick J." John nodded

"That sounds about right." Randy scoffed

"Rude." John smiled as he leaned down to kiss Randy

"So what are you going to do now Evan?" Evan shrugged

"Go out with my friends, get drunk…maybe have a few one-night stands until it's out of my system."

"Yes!" Randy cheered raising his beer

"Evy you can't do that. It's gross. You can have sex with Ran…you already know he's good at it."

"Still pimpin me out huh Codes?"

"I'm sure I can fit Randy in too."

"Oh my gosh," Cody said shaking his head. "That's dangerous."

"Not if I'm safe."

"I'm sorry but I don't want to hear anymore."

"Okay. We can go back to how it used to be when I didn't tell you about anything pertaining to my sex life."

"Was that before or after the two of you made out and watched each other have sex?"

"That would have been after Randy and I didn't really watch Cody have sex as I was busy myself. Cody is the watcher."

"Ah, that's what I thought." They all watched Cody's face turn bright red. Evan laughed

"It's okay Codes. I'd still make out with you."

"I'd make out with you too but not after these one-night stands you're planning." Evan laughed again

"Randy and John kissed people before you…just throwing that out there."

"Hey – now you're cock blocking Doorbell."

"Never…I was just making a point."

"I don't like to think about John and Ran before me." Cody said

"You're awfully snarky Ev." Evan cut his eyes at Randy

"Oh no shit."

"I will pop you in your mouth so don't try that shit with me."

"I'm not trying any shit with you but since you wanted to point out that I'm awfully snarky I thought I should point out how obvious that is."

"Listen here you little shit,"

"Alright! That's enough out of the two of you. Neither of you need to go where this is going with each other. It ends now." John said interjecting

"Did you guys just fight? You know what you get to do after a fight."

"Cody!" They all said looking over at him

….

"Can I put this meat on the grill now?"

"Yea go ahead."

"Oh excuse me." John said almost running into Evan on his way out

"Do you need anything Evan?" Randy asked washing an extraordinarily large tomato. Evan shook his head

"No. I just wanted to say sorry about earlier." Randy shut the water off and looked at him

"You're not sorry." Evan shifted from foot to foot

"Okay you're right, I'm not but I want to sleep with you guys and I don't want you to tell me no."

"Come here." Randy said picking up a dish towel and drying his hands. Evan swallowed hard as he walked slowly toward the tall man. Randy reached out, grabbed Evan and pinned him against the island. He watched as Randy's once bright eyes turned a few shades darker. "Don't apologize to me if you don't mean it." Randy said leaning down and kissing Evan. "Understand me?" Evan nodded his head

"Uh-huh." He said trying to kiss Randy again but Randy move out of his reach

"No. What have I told you?"

"That you're running this show."

"Very good." Randy said rewarding Evan with another kiss. "I don't want you going out having random one-night stands either."

"But we're not," He kissed Evan again this time slipping his tongue inside the small man's mouth. He could feel Evan melt against him. Evan ground his pelvis against Randy's which caused Randy to growl and pull away

"Mine?" Evan didn't respond. Not because he wasn't sure about what to say but because he was going to wait Randy out. He wanted another kiss and knew exactly how to get one. Randy was running the show but Evan wouldn't stand idly by. And just as he suspected Randy leaned down and kissed him deeply taking Evan's head between his hands and thrusting his tongue into his mouth where it was more than welcome. Randy felt Evan's small hands slide under his shirt and caress his hot skin. In a move Randy wasn't expecting Evan pulled away and looked up at him

"Yours." Randy watched as the younger man turned and walked out the back door. He took a deep breath and looked down at his tented shorts then sighed

"Get it together Orton." Randy said as he thinly sliced the tomato

**Backyard**

"Do you need help J?" John looked at Evan then at Cody

"I don't think so but thanks for asking Evan."

"Why did you look at me like that John?" Cody asked picking Max up

"Because you never offer to help and I take care of you."

"You kinda take care of Evy too only he's not getting your goods."

"Take this in the house and wash it off Cody."

"But you just said,"

"Cody," He huffed and put Max down. "I've been getting some backtalk from you lately and I'm not sure I like it all that much."

"Sorry John." Cody said taking the tray and going into the house. By the time the meat was finished Randy had prepared all the sides and brought them outside

"I'm glad this is done. I'm so hungry." Cody announced taking a bite out of a burger covered in barbeque sauce

"What's with you and barbeque sauce?"

"You don't let me put it on my steak so I have to get it when I can."

"No I don't but this seems like an unhealthy obsession."

"Phil said the same thing when we were at lunch one day." Everyone turned and looked at Cody

"Who?"

"Phil."

"You're still talking to him?"

"…yea. Is that wrong?"

"I don't know if it's wrong but I know that it's not all that smart."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Cody," Evan started in a less irritated tone than John or Randy. "Nothing is wrong with Phil per se but at this particular point and time it might not be wise hanging out with him. Especially where the two of you could you know, possibly be photographed or something." Cody put his corn cob down

"Oh…I didn't think of that."

"Do you go out a lot with him?" Cody shrugged

"At least once a week and sometimes he comes to my classroom during our break." John and Randy groaned. "Did I do something bad? Is this bad? Did I make things worse?!" John took Cody's hand in his

"No, baby, it's fine." Randy looked incredulously at John who just shook his head. Evan looked at Randy who then stood up and went inside

"Ran is mad with me isn't he?"

"He's not mad."

"He is." Cody said standing up. "I'm going to talk to him."

"What?!" Evan and John nearly shouted

"Ran's not going to do anything to me…but if I'm not back in ten minutes send help." Cody slid the backdoor open and saw Randy standing with his hands on the counter and his head bowed. "Ran?"

"What?"

"I'm not really sure what it is that I did but I'm sorry."

"If you don't know then what are you sorry for?"

"I don't know. Obviously I've offended you somehow."

"You haven't offended me Cody I just thought that after all that's happened you would know better. I don't want to see anything happen to you Codes."

"I know." Cody said wrapping his arms around Randy from behind. "I guess I just thought that since John's lawyer had me sign all that stuff and Phil's not the one doing it, it would be okay. He's a good guy other than the whole sex for money thing." Randy laughed and pulled Cody around to face him

"You're so fucking naïve Cody. It's refreshing that you haven't been soiled by the world but at the same time it makes me want to put you in a bubble and protect you." Cody laughed

"I don't need a bubble Ran." He said smiling. Randy just shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry and I'm not mad at you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now let's go back outside before your barbeque sauce sandwich gets cold."

"Ran."

**Later**

"Is your mini boyfriend coming to bed with us Randy?"

"He's not my boyfriend…mini or otherwise but yes, he's coming to bed with us."

"Well I'm tired so try to keep it down over there."

"Oh no John, I'm going to nail him so hard. You might fall off the bed." John laughed

"Don't hurt him Ran." Cody said his voice laced with concern

"I was only joking Cody. He's coming off a break-up and I'm not going to take advantage of that." Cody rolled over and kissed Randy

"You're really sweet sometimes."

"Only sometimes huh?"

"Yea."

"Come in Evan." Evan peeked inside before opening the door and walking in. "You don't have to knock Evan. You're welcome in here."

"Thanks J." Evan said throwing the blankets back on Randy's side of the bed and crawling in

"You're wearing pants again."

"Relax will you? I'm going to take them off."

"Why did you even put them on? Are you trying to make more laundry for me?" Evan rolled his eyes

"I can do my own laundry if it's a problem."

"Like I'd let you near my washer and dryer." Evan slipped his pants off and dropped them on the floor next to the bed

"Happy now?"

"I guess." Randy said gently rubbing Evan's back as Evan snuggled into him

"You'll be fine." Evan said closing his eyes

"Smartass."

"Can I shut the light off or do you two need it to chit-chat?"

"No. We can chit-chat in the dark." John shut his lamp off. John and Cody were asleep in no time leaving Randy and Evan listening to each other to breathe yet again

"How come I can't have my one-night stands?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. We're not together and we won't be so why should you care?"

"Because I care about you and I know you're better than that. What good is having one-night stands?"

"What's not good about a one-night stand?" Randy didn't have a good answer but he did not want Evan going around sleeping with random guys

"If you want to have one-night stands then go right ahead." Evan looked up at Randy

"Is that reverse psychology you're attempting to use?"

"…maybe." Evan laughed

"I won't do it but when I want sex you better be there."

"It'll be my pleasure."

"And mine." Evan said crawling up Randy's body and giving him a kiss. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ev."

**Next Morning**

Cody woke up, stretched and rolled to the side only to find John missing. He looked to his left and saw Evan still sleeping and Randy gone too. He tried to stop himself from laughing as he tickled Evan's ear and watched him scrunch his nose and swipe at his ear. He took a deep breath to stop his laughing and did it again

"Why can't you let me sleep Cody?"

"How did you know it was me?" Evan opened his eyes to look at him

"Wild guess."

"Do you know where John and Randy are?"

"No. Randy said something to me this morning but I was half-asleep so I don't remember."

_**Earlier**_

"_Ev." Randy called slightly shaking the smaller man. "Ev."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_John and I are going to get breakfast."_

"_Mmhm." Randy laughed_

"_I need you to let me go so that I can get up." Evan groaned_

"_You'll bring me back pancakes and sausage patties?"_

"_I'll bring back pancakes and sausage patties for you."_

"_Okay." Evan said letting go of Randy_

"_Thank you."_

"_Mmhm."_

"You don't remember?"

"No. Why don't you call John if you're that concerned?"

"I'm not. He and Ran are together so they'll be okay."

"I suppose they are a force to be reckoned with."

"Hey Ev?"

"Yea?"

"Wanna cuddle with me? John's not here and I like my morning cuddles."

"I've seen you and John in the morning," Cody laughed

"I mean cuddling not, you know."

"Oh, okay. I know you like to be cuddled so come here."

….

"We should have gotten some of their coffee to-go John."

"I know. I wasn't thinking at the time. You can just make a pot of coffee right?"

"I thought it was my morning off?"

"It is but a pot of coffee isn't going to kill you." Randy rolled his eyes

"I thought you sent Cody a text and told him to come down."

"I did…five minutes ago." Randy programmed the coffee maker and turned to John

"Well I know he's not still asleep. He's not a late sleeper."

"I know. Did you text Evan?"

"No. I figured Cody would just relay the message." John sighed

"I'm going up there." John said leaving the kitchen with Randy behind him

"Maybe his phone is dead."

"That's a very real possibility as much as he's on that thing." Randy laughed

"You don't know how old you just made yourself sound."

"What?"

"That thing? You know them kids on their contraptions and all that technology." John laughed

"Shut the hell up Randy. Even if _that thing_ did die he should have," John stopped talking when he opened the door

"Should have what?" Randy questioned until he looked around John. "Oh, well then." They stood there staring at a moving lump underneath the blankets. The men could hear chattering and laughing and an occasional pant or moan from Cody

"What are they doing?"

"I don't know John. I'm standing out here with you…as a matter of fact I'm behind you meaning you're closer."

"You're practically glued to my back so I'm not that much closer than you…and you're taller than me."

"You guys didn't have sex this morning did you?"

"No. He was sleeping when we left. I didn't think he couldn't last until at least later."

"I don't think they're actually having sex though."

"No. I don't think so either."

"But they're doing something sexual." John looked over his shoulder at Randy. "Never mind me."

"Evan, oh my god…that's amazing." Randy and John listened as Cody started to pant heavily. "Oh…fuck." And then there was laughing

"It's all over my hand."

"Wipe it on the sheets."

"Handjob." John and Randy said at the same time

"God it's hot under here."

"It doesn't smell all that great either." Evan said throwing the blankets off. "Oh hey guys."

"Oh hi there." Cody covered his red cheeks

"Hi guys."

"Cody."

"Slutty."

"Ran!"

"We went out and got breakfast so get yourselves cleaned up so you can come down and eat." Randy said turning around and going back downstairs. John followed

"I think Ran's mad at me." Cody said pulling his underwear back up

"Why? A little handy work is hardly anything to be mad about."

"I don't know."

"I guess we'll find out soon enough." Evan said leaving the room

….

"Here's your coffee John."

"Thank you." He took a sip. "Mmhm. Perfect every time." Randy laughed

"Your coffee is in the fridge Ev."

"Thank you." Evan said walking into the kitchen heading straight for the refrigerator

"And I got your pancakes and sausage patties." Evan started to laugh

"Is that what I said to you before you left?"

"Yes. You don't remember?"

"I was still sleeping. Cody asked if I knew where you guys were and I had no clue." They looked up as Cody slithered into the kitchen

"Grab your milk from the fridge before you sit down."

"You still poured my milk?"

"Why wouldn't I pour your milk?"

"I thought you were mad at me."

"Why…what?"

"Because…never mind."

"What? Because you let Evan jerk you off? I don't care now sit down and eat."

**Monday Morning**

"Cody." He turned around

"Hey Phil. What's up?"

"Steph was pretty mad this weekend."

"…okay."

"I'm just saying. She kept looking at me all weird and it freaked me out. I didn't want to tell you and ruin your weekend so…"

"So you're telling me now."

"Yes."

"Okay, well, I don't know what she's going to do to me but thanks for the heads up."

"No problem."

**Monday Afternoon**

Cody was in his class during his free period when the intercom in his room crackled and his name was called

"Yea?"

"Can you come to the office please?"

"Yea sure." He put his pen down and left the room. He made it to the office and went inside

"Mr. Rhodes?"

"Yes."

"I'm officer Williams and these are Detectives Mara and Torres." Cody was about to panic thinking that something had happened to John or Randy until Officer William shifted a little to the right and he saw Phil inside the principal's office

**TBC**

**A/N: **Mwahaha!

**Translations: **Oh joder John. Voy a venir de nuevo - Oh fuck John. I'm going to cum again

Eres increíble bebé – you're incredible baby

Ay dios mio – oh my god

Ay mio – oh my


	24. 24

**Monday Afternoon**

Cody was in his class during his free period when the intercom in his room crackled and his name was called

"Yea?"

"Can you come to the office please?"

"Yea sure." He put his pen down and left the room. He made it to the office and went inside

"Mr. Rhodes?"

"Yes."

"I'm officer Williams and these are Detectives Mara and Torres." Cody was about to panic thinking that something had happened to John or Randy until Officer William shifted a little to the right and he saw Phil inside the principal's office. "What's going on?"

"We received some things in the mail here at school and we'd like to talk to you about them. Just come into the office with us."

"No Cody." Everyone turned around and saw Randy standing in the doorway

"Ran!" Cody rushed to Randy's side and stood there. "I don't know what's going on but I'm sure it has to do with,"

"I'm sure it does. He's not talking to anyone without his lawyer present…his lawyer that's well aware of the contents of that package."

"Look, I'm not sure of whom you are or why you're here but all we want to do is talk to Mr. Rhodes."

"You're right, you don't know who I am and that's really irrelevant. What does matter is that if you want to talk to him," Randy said gesturing toward Cody. "You can wait until his lawyer is here. If you know what's in that package then you should know he's entitled to representation during questioning."

"I don't need you explaining the law to me."

"Then act like you know it. Do you want to talk with him or not?"

"That's why we're here."

"You're not going to talk to him at his place of work." Randy said taking his phone out and dialing John

"Hey baby."

"Call the lawyer John. These fuckers are up here trying to talk to Cody at the school."

"What?! What the hell's going on?"

"I came up for an impromptu visit and there's a cop and detectives here and they want to talk to him."

"No fucking way. Don't let them talk to him Randy and don't get yourself arrested."

"I'm not and I won't."

"I'm going to call my lawyer and explain then have him call you."

"Okay."

"Don't let,"

"I got it John." John hung up in his ear

"Can we talk to him now?"

"Hell no. You can wait a few minutes until I get a call though." In less than a minute Randy's phone rang. He spoke briefly to the lawyer then handed his phone over to Detective Torres. The detective paced around the small area of the office for about five minutes while he spoke on the phone then disconnected the call and handed the phone back to Randy

"Mr. Rhodes we need to speak with you and Mr. Brooks after work today down at the station. Your lawyer will be present."

"Okay." Cody said nodding

"You," Detective Torres said looking at Randy. "Don't need to be there and I'd prefer it if you weren't."

"Then I'll definitely be there…with bells on." The cop and detectives left and Cody was allowed to go back to his classroom. Randy went with him and Phil followed

"I'm so glad you just showed up Ran." Cody said flopping down in his chair

"Yea, me too." Randy glared at Phil. "Why do you hate me? I haven't done a thing to you."

"Not directly no."

"Guys don't fight please."

"I don't want to fight with Randy."

"I'd advise you not to fight with me." Phil discreetly rolled his eyes

"What _are _you doing here Ran?"

"I was just coming for a visit then I thought I'd take you to lunch."

"My tummy's upset so I don't know if I can eat right now but I would like to get out of here."

"Okay, we can go." Phil looked around the room

"So, uh, I guess I'll just see you when you come back." He said scratching at the back of his head. Cody looked at Randy who counted from ten to one in his head before speaking

"You're welcome to come with us if you want."

"Oh well if it's not too much,"

"Just come on."

**Carmel Café**

"Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"No but I'm not sure what I want so I don't know what to order." Cody said looking over the menu

"Well I'm getting the BLTA."

"That sounds good."

"Do you want to share it with me?"

"Okay." Cody said closing his menu and dropping it on the table. "What are you getting Phil?"

"The bleu cheese and roasted pepper flatbread."

"That sounds good too." Cody said lifting Randy's arm and snuggling close to him

"You okay Codes?"

"I don't want to talk to those detectives. I wish that all of this would just go away." Randy pulled him closer and gave him a reassuring squeeze

"You just have to answer a few questions and let the lawyer take care of the rest. You don't have much to say since you have nothing to do with what Phil did before you guys met. All they have are just pictures of you guys together. Completely innocent stuff."

"I know but it's just so," Cody sniffed and wiped his eyes

"Cody, baby, don't cry. It's going to be okay." He wanted Cody to stop crying partly because he hated seeing him cry and partly because he absolutely hated when people cried. Randy just didn't do tears. His or anyone else's

"What if I lose my job Ran?" Randy had no rebuttal. Cody losing his job was a very real possibility and there was nothing Randy could do to stop it. He wanted to tell him not to worry but how could he not? Cody really hadn't done much in his short 22 years except go to school. And with that schooling he became a teacher. A great teacher. It made Randy's heart hurt to think that someone had the power to take that from him

"I want to tell you not to worry and that everything will be okay but I don't know. I mean I hope that it is. They have no reason to fire you." Phil felt sick sitting there and watching. He was to blame for this. In not telling Cody he thought that he was protecting him when really the opposite had happened

"I just want to go home and lay in bed with the blankets over my head."

"When you get home I'll lay in bed under the blankets with you but until then you have to be strong and stand up straight and go about your day. Stop crying." Cody sniffed again and wiped his eyes

"I really hate this." He said picking up half of Randy's sandwich and taking a bite. "That's good." He said as he dabbed his eyes and chewed. Randy laughed

"Have some more."

"I'm okay."

"You have to eat Cody."

"But,"

"You said that you would share with me. Don't you want to share with me anymore?" Cody took one of the extra plates and put half the sandwich on it after taking another bite. Sometimes Randy had to resort to baby tactics with Cody but he'd do whatever he needed to. "Where's your family Phil?"

"I don't really have family. I have really close friends who took me in when I was younger and I consider them my family more so than my actual biological one but they're back in Chicago. I came here for a fresh start."

"Do you have friends here? Other than Codes I mean."

"I have a few here, yea. I just don't care for too many people." Randy laughed

"If you don't care for too many people what do you do for fun? Hang out with the few friends you have?"

"That or run. I really like running." Randy nodded. He couldn't believe what he was about to do and he might hate himself later but he had to do it

"Well if you happen to run past our house on the weekend feel free to stop and hang out." Phil dropped the glass he was holding but caught and righted it before completely spilling its contents and Cody looked up at Randy in shock. "Only on the weekends though. I don't think I can handle you more than that right now."

"Are you sure Ran? I mean,"

"Don't talk Cody. You'll ruin it."

"Okay."

"Thanks Randy. It'll be nice getting out of my house."

"I'm sure." The men finished their lunch and Randy drove them back to the school

"Will you really cuddle with me when I get home?"

"Mmhm. I'll make dinner when I get home so we can cuddle as long as you want."

"Okay." Cody said almost crawling into Randy's lap to hug him. Randy laughed

"I could get out of the car." Cody shook his head

"I don't want anyone to see me hugging you." He said quietly. Randy's heart broke. Cody was retreating back into his shell. "Is that okay Ran? It's not you,"

"It's fine baby." He kissed Randy and slid back into his seat

"I have to go. Are you going to be there when I talk to the cops?"

"Yea."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too." Cody opened the door and stepped out

"Thanks for lunch Randy."

"You're welcome."

"I,"

"Get out of my car Phil."

"I'm gone."

….

"Hey." John said walking into the kitchen

"Hey. What are you doing home?"

"I moved a meeting so that I could be there with Cody and I know that you want to be there so I came to pick you up. I have to go back to work afterwards but you can drive Cody and yourself back home in his car."

"I would ask how work was so far but I see that you've been thinking out plans." John laughed

"Shut up. Why are you making dinner so early?"

"Cody wants to bury himself under the blankets when he gets home and I said I'd bury myself with him. I thought I'd make dinner early so we could stay under there as long as he wanted."

"That's awfully nice."

"I know."

"How is he anyway?"

"A mess. I had to baby him so he'd eat lunch and you know I hate that shit."

"I know. That's my department."

"And he's retreating."

"He's what?"

"You know how he was a little uncomfortable being affectionate in public?"

"Yea, I thought he was coming out of that?"

"He was and now he's going back. He all but crawled into my lap in the car to hug me. I thought he was just being his cuddly-self so I said that I could get out of the car and he told me that he didn't want anyone to see us hugging."

"Ah, shit." John cursed. "Now he's going to be looking over his shoulder. He's been violated for lack of a better word."

"I can agree with that."

"I could kill a list of people but I don't know who to start with. Maybe Phil,"

"Oh, speaking of," John eyed Randy. "I kinda invited him over to hang out on the weekends."

"You kinda invited him to hang out on the weekends? How did you kinda do that?"

"Okay so maybe I didn't kinda invite him."

"What did you do that for?"

"He's pathetic and Cody likes him."

"I think I may have just added you to that list." Randy gasped

"You'd kill me John?" John shook his head

"Of course not babe." Randy set the timer on the oven

"This only needs about 35 minutes so that the cheese gets melted all the way through. We can get going after that."

**Tampa Police Department**

"I want to go in there with him John." Randy said sitting next to John and resting his head on his massive shoulder

"Me too," John replied lacing their fingers together. "But we can't. Cody needs to handle this on his own and Anthony is in there with him so he'll be able to instruct Cody on what to say and do. He'll probably do most of the talking anyway." Randy sighed and John laughed

"What's funny?"

"You worry about Cody."

"He just seems so fucking clueless at times. I can't help it."

"It's because you and I both baby him." Randy opened his mouth to retort. "And don't tell me that you don't baby him because you do. He always has his strawberry milk, his little snacks…lunch."

"I baby everyone in the house John and that includes your big ass."

"Yea but Evan and I don't say bajamas and think it's the right word. Also, if Evan or I were in that room right now you wouldn't be as concerned as you are at the moment."

"You and Evan aren't Cody. He's too nice John which is one of the things I love about him but he's always going to be hurt because of it."

"There's nothing we can do about that Ran. We can't change him and frankly I don't want him to change. I love how sweet and good-natured he is."

"So do I John I just kinda wish there was a balance of some sort. A little less sweet and a little more," Randy waved his arms in the air and John laughed

"A little more what? Thug? Did you just wave an imaginary gun?" Randy laughed until he had tears in his eyes

"No John, I did not wave an imaginary gun. Could you imagine Cody with the gun? Tailored eggplant colored slacks and a 9mm." John laughed

"No I cannot imagine him with a gun but the thought is rather funny." John raised their hands that were clasped together and kissed Randy's. "He'll be fine. Between the three of us we'll make sure of it."

"Can you promise me John?"

"I promise baby."

**45 minutes later**

Cody, Phil and John's lawyer Anthony all filed out of the office. Cody looked absolutely exhausted. He walked over to John and Randy and leaned against John

"Are you okay?" Cody nodded

"I'm ready to go home. Can we go home Ran?"

"Yea." He took Cody's keys from him

"I have to go back to work."

"I know." Cody was about to kiss John then stopped himself. "I'll see you when you get home."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too." John watched Cody and Randy leave but waited to speak with Anthony before leaving for work. "What's going on?"

"The video and pictures were sent anonymously to the school, they viewed them and are up in arms about having a teacher on staff that provided sexual favors in exchange for money…and they're wary about having another teacher so close to said teacher."

"So what does this all mean?"

"Us already knowing about the pictures and video is good for Phil and great for Cody."

"Only good for Phil?"

"Afraid so. The fact of the matter is that it is him in the video and no school would want that getting out. He's still somewhat in the clear because he was aware and signed the papers to not have it distributed."

"But because I feel like there's a but coming."

"There have obviously been copies made and none of us know if it'll make it to the Internet or anything. Phil would surely lose his job in that event."

"Oh man."

"Yea."

"I don't want that to happen."

"As long as you're paying me to provide legal counsel for him I'll try my damnedest to see that it doesn't."

"Oh sure, the money is not a problem. What about Cody?"

"As far as I can see Cody's in the clear. They only saw pictures of him with Phil…out in public and not even at night. Whoever is doing this has to know that they don't have anything on Cody. It's all really just a hassle for him at this point."

"And what about the person who's doing this?" John's lawyer smiled

"Oh…they're going to call her in tomorrow." John nodded

"Good deal. Thanks for all your help."

"My pleasure."

**Cody's Car**

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really Ran. I'm just so tired of it all."

"You know that I'm here for you if you do want to talk right?"

"Yes. You're always there and it's very comforting. You're like my blanket but human." Randy laughed

"Okay…I'll be a human blanket." Randy looked around the car while they were stopped at a light. "Why is your car always a mess? I don't understand." Cody shrugged

"I just throw stuff here and there."

"But I don't get how you accumulate so much in between cleanings."

"I'm amazing that way I guess."

"I can't even respond to that."

….

"Hey Evy." Cody said walking past the man and going straight upstairs. Evan looked at Randy

"How did everything go?" Randy shrugged

"I don't know. He doesn't want to talk about it. I'm sure John talked to Anthony though. I'll talk to him later. What is that I smell? Are you cooking in my kitchen?"

"That was a mouthful. Um, I made garlic bread for the chicken ziti. What's ziti without bread?" Randy eyed him

"You're lucky I find you very cute." Evan smiled and pushed his glasses up

"Are you eating?"

"I probably should. I told Cody that I would cuddle with him but I'm really hungry."

"So eat with me then cuddle with him or do you have to go now?"

"Nah, he's taking a shower right now."

"So eat with me."

"Okay." Randy made plates for he and Evan while Evan perfected his garlic bread. "Is that your specialty?" Randy asked walking up behind him. Evan shuddered at the sound of Randy's voice

"No. I can cook you know. Not as well as you do but I do know how."

"Is that so?"

"That is so. You can ask Cody."

"I believe you. Do you want wine?"

"I'll have some sure." Randy poured them both a conservative glass of wine. The two men chatted about nothing in particular when Evan looked up at Randy. "Do you think Cody's going to be okay?"

"I hope so Ev."

"Cause like," Evan lowered his voice. "I've known him for basically my whole life and I know that he's not good at, well anything really, except teaching so I want him to teach." Randy shook his head

"I have no control over what's happening but I want the same thing. John wants the same thing and will do whatever it takes to see that Cody continues teaching." Evan sighed

"I think I'm finished." Randy looked at his plate and laughed

"You don't have anything left."

"Yea well I'm not having seconds."

"Gotcha. Let's clean up so I can get upstairs to Cody."

"Okay." The two men cleaned the kitchen and went upstairs Evan going into his room and Randy continuing down the hall. He walked in the room fully expecting Cody to be in bed but saw the bed empty. He rushed over to the bathroom hoping Cody hadn't somehow drowned himself in the shower

"What are you still doing in here?"

"You took so long that I decided to do a mud mask. I didn't want to get in bed without you." Randy held in his laughter as he looked at the green-gray colored goo smeared all over Cody's face. "What were you doing?"

"Evan didn't want to eat alone and I was hungry so we had dinner." Randy said starting the shower

"Oh."

"Just let me take a quick shower then we can get in bed okay?"

"Okay. I have about eight minutes left on my mask."

"I'll be quick." Randy said stepping into the large travertine shower stall. When Randy finished Cody was wiping the mask off

"I need to moisturize."

"And I need to put some clothes on." Randy dressed as Cody moisturized and they met at the bed. Randy pulled the sheets back and watched as Cody crawled in. He groaned looking at the perfectly shaped ass in front of him

"What's the matter?"

"Huh?"

"You groaned."

"Oh, nothing."

"You don't groan for nothing."

"I did that time. Lay down." Randy said sliding in next to Cody who did lie down and turned to face him

"Ran?"

"Hmm?"

"What if,"

"Stop it baby. You can't worry about that or you'll make yourself sick. You barely had lunch and you haven't eaten dinner."

"I already feel sick."

"Do you want me to make you something? Tea maybe?"

"No. Just lay here with me."

"Of course." A phone started to vibrate on the table and Randy turned to get it. "It's you. Your mom."

"Let it go to voicemail. I don't want to talk to her right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea. She'd be able to tell that something was wrong and rush over here and I don't want to deal with her or John if she's still here when he gets home." Randy put the phone back on the table and got himself comfortable again. "Did you know that your eyes change shades of blue?"

"Only after someone told me."

"Who?"

"An ex-girlfriend and Steven. He said that he prefers the bright blue over the angry blue-gray."

"I agree with him although the blue-gray is pretty too."

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome."

"They also turn that blue-gray when you're about to dish out some really intense sex." Randy laughed

"Is that so?"

"That's so."

"Your eyes are pretty nice too." Cody laughed

"A lot of people don't like them because they're so blue. In fifth grade Ev got into a fight with a kid who started calling me Creepy Cody." In spite of himself Randy laughed

"That wasn't very nice." Cody shrugged

"Sometimes people aren't nice. I had pretty dark hair so I guess it was a little creepy looking."

"Creepy or not you shouldn't have been teased about it. There was nothing you could do. Besides, dark hair and very blue eyes? Sounds rather dashing to me." Cody laughed

"I was a pretty snazzy ten-year old." Randy smiled and kissed Cody's forehead. In turn Cody tangled his legs with Randy's and buried his face in his chest. "Your heart is pounding."

"You have that effect on me Codes."

"Nah-uh. I don't think anyone has the power to make your heart pound like it is now without exerting you physically."

"John does. He always has."

"But John's not even here."

"He is."

"No he's not Ran. He's still at work or maybe on his way home." Randy just lay there

"You guys awake?" Cody sat straight up in bed and looked toward the doorway. "Did I scare you baby?" He swallowed

"No but Randy just did."

"Huh? What did you do Randy?"

"I didn't do anything." Randy said tugging on Cody's arm. The young man lay back down

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know what you just did. That was weird. Did you hear him coming upstairs?"

"Did _you_ hear him coming upstairs?"

"What the hell are the two of you talking about?"

"Ran,"

"Nothing John. How was work?" John looked back and forth then shrugged his shoulders

"Fine I suppose. We're going to New York next weekend. When you and Evan get home from work we're out of here."

"Okay. I'll drive home as fast as I can."

"There's no need for that Jeff Gordon." Randy laughed. "Just drive like you normally would. I've chartered a jet so we'll get there in no time but the opening's that night so Randy,"

"I'll have everyone's clothes ready just let me know what we need to wear."

"A nice suit!" John yelled from inside the bathroom

"Do you think John will let me get a new suit?"

"You don't need a new suit because I've seen at least two in the closet that you haven't worn…and they're Armani so I know they weren't cheap."

"A well-dressed man can never have too many suits."

"You don't even wear them you little weasel. Why do you shop so much?"

"I like shopping and I like to look good."

"Which one should I pack?"

"Doesn't matter. I look so handsome in either one." Randy laughed

"I'm going downstairs to get myself something to eat."

"I put the food away but left a plate for you in the microwave. Put your garlic bread in the toaster oven for about five minutes, on warm at 275."

"We have garlic bread?"

"Did you hear anything I said after garlic bread?" John laughed

"Yes." John was about to leave the room but turned back and walked to the bed. "I almost forgot to give you guys' kisses. I'm sorry."

"I should get a bunch."

"Why should you get a bunch?" John asked kissing Cody

"Because I should."

"And Randy shouldn't?"

"No. Ran just told me that he doesn't like kissing you all that much." Randy and John laughed

"For some reason I don't believe that to be true." John said as he leaned down to kiss Randy who pulled him down on top of him. John reached under the blanket and tickled Randy and as he laughed John slipped his tongue inside his mouth. Cody watched as their playful back and forth turned into more. Cody cleared his throat and John looked over

"Don't you have some food to go eat John?"

"I do. I just had to remind Randy of how much he actually loves to kiss me." John stood and adjusted his waning erection. "I'll be back."

"What's Ev up to Ran?"

"He's a little worried about you."

"Did you kiss him so he'd feel better?"

"No. I didn't realize I had magical kisses."

"I think your penis may be more magical though." Randy laughed

"Should I go give him that then?" He said throwing the sheets back and sitting up. Cody reached out and pulled him back down

"No. You stay here." Randy looked at him

"You're strong."

"I know. I may flounce around here at times but I'm still a man and I do workout."

"I think you grabbing me like that turned me on a little. It was hot." Cody laughed

"Then I'll randomly manhandle you sometimes." Randy growled and Cody smiled as he kissed him. "I love you Ran."

"I know."

"How come you don't say it back like John and me?"

"I do when I feel like it."

"Why? It's like you don't want to." Randy shrugged

"That doesn't mean I don't love you. I wouldn't say it if I didn't and I used to say it all the time."

"And you don't now because…"

"Because I found out that the person I love more than anything was cheating on me with two other people. It just really took the sentiment out of saying it." Cody looked up at him

"Ran…John really hurt you didn't he?" Randy shrugged

"It's whatever. I don't want to talk about it."

"No Ran, you're always around to talk or listen to me."

"Because you want to talk but I don't." Never one to be dissuaded Cody pressed on

"Why did you stay with him? You're hot and once people get past your extremely hard candy shell you're nice so you can have anyone you want…what made you stay?"

"Candy shell?"

"Whatever. Just answer me."

"I wanted to. I could get over him cheating but that doesn't mean it didn't change me or make me just a little jaded."

"But I didn't do anything to you so how come you're that way with me?"

"Blame John…everyone suffers."

"That's hardly fair."

"I agree but you felt the way my heart was beating earlier. No one has ever been able to do that and no other person will. Thinking that way may make me seem stupid but I've done a lot dumber things."

"It's not dumb Ran. I think it's really sweet." John walked back in the room with his plate of food and a beer

"Did you make this bread babe?"

"No. Evan did."

"Did he? It's good. I ate two pieces cold while waiting for my other piece." Randy laughed

"You let Evan use your kitchen?"

"I didn't _let_ him. He was already in the process of making it when I got home."

"That smells good."

"Did you eat Cody?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I didn't feel like it."

"Come here." Cody sat up as John put some food on his fork

"It's hot!" John rolled his eyes and blew on the food before offering it to Cody. Randy watched as John alternated between feeding himself and blowing on the fork before feeding Cody. He was such a handful

"More?" John asked. Cody shook his head. "You haven't eaten that much. Have one more bite."

"And then I'm done?"

"And then you're done." Cody took another bite of food. Randy rolled over to check the phone on his night table

Ev: can you come to my room?

Randy: need help reaching something on a high shelf?

Ev: fuck you. What are you doing?

Randy: watching John feed Cody like a baby bird

Ev: gross! He's chewing it up and spitting it in his mouth?! What the hell's going on in there?!

Randy: lol! Bad visual…he's feeding him from his fork

Ev: very bad visual

Randy: what's up? Do you want to sleep in here tonight? You don't have to ask

Ev: I don't want to sleep in there…well maybe later

Randy: later?

Randy waited for Evan to respond but when he didn't Randy realized that he didn't need to

Randy: oh! I'm not denying you but did you try rubbing one out first?

Ev: I've rubbed two out

Randy: two?

Ev: two

Randy: give me a minute

Randy opened his night table drawer and rummaged around

"What are you doing?" John asked looking over

"I'm going to Evan's room."

"Can I watch?" They both looked at Cody

"How do you know I'm not going for intellectually stimulating conversation?"

"Because you're rooting around in that drawer and I know you're not looking for a book."

"You're right, I'm not." Randy said standing

"Is that a no to me watching?"

"You're staying here with me. You can't watch them every time."

"John's spoken Codes."

"Randy?" He turned toward John

"Yea?"

"Make me proud." Both John and Randy started to laugh

"I'll do my best." Randy said leaving the room and going down the hall. He reached Evan's room and let himself in. "Why's the light off? Ambiance?"

"I only use my light when I'm getting dressed or reading smartass."

"You've got an awfully smart mouth for someone who wants something from me." Randy said pulling the sheets back and climbing into the bed. Evan laughed

"Like that's going to stop you from giving it to me."

"You're absolutely right…it won't." Randy said leaning down and kissing Evan. Evan immediately submitted to the bigger man and let him take over. Randy felt Evan grasping at his shorts and raised his hips so that he could take them off. He groaned as he felt Evan's small but powerful hand grip his member and stroke it firmly. Randy pulled away and began to quickly undress Evan. "Why are you dressed?" He asked out-of-breath

"Was I supposed to be naked?"

"Yes!" Randy hissed as he roughly pulled Evan's pants off. He stopped and Evan looked at him

"What's the matter?"

"You smell really good." Evan started to laugh. "I know that's weird or whatever but I guess I just never noticed."

"Um, it's Nivea for men and Nivea lotion if you were wondering." Randy nodded

"I like it."

"Fantastic now can we,"

"Oh yea, of course." Randy said spreading Evan's legs and nestling between them as he kissed him all over. John and Cody both heard Evan's initial gasp and moan

"Point of entry?" Cody nodded

"Point of entry." He confirmed with John. Back in Evan's room Randy pulled Evan close lifting his hips in the process and thrust in and out slowly

"Randy."

"What?"

"Faster."

"I know what you like but just let me do my thing."

"But – oh god."

"You were saying?"

"I'll keep calm and you carry on." Randy laughed as he leaned down thrusting harder as he did so. Evan wrapped his legs around him so Randy pushed even deeper and relished in the sounds Evan made. Evan used a hand to wrap around the back of Randy's neck and brought him down for a sloppy and noisy kiss. Evan pulled away and flipped them over sinking down onto Randy before the other man had a chance to protest. He used his leg strength to lift himself up and down impaling himself on Randy

"Holy shit." Randy breathed. "That feels so good."

"Yea?"

"Yes." Randy said meeting the downward motion of Evan's hips

"Oh fuck!" Evan yelled as Randy hit his spot repeatedly. He grabbed his cock with one hand while the other dug into Randy's chest. Randy gripped Evan's waist and watched the other man jerk his cock and cum all over his stomach. Randy flipped them back over and pounded into Evan for as long as he could until he came too. They both lay on the bed breathing heavily and exhausted. As Randy's brain started to clear he reached for his shorts and went in the pocket. _Shit_

"Ev?"

"Yea?"

"We, um, we didn't use anything."

"What?"

"I guess I was so caught up I just never put it on."

"Randy!"

"Well you didn't remind me! Besides, it's not like you're going to get pregnant."

"That's not the point." Randy froze

"Do you have something I should be worried about?"

"No because I've never done it without one."

"You what? Never?"

"No."

"I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry. I don't have anything but if you want to go get tested I won't be offended at all. I didn't mean to, I don't know, ruin you for lack of a better word."

"Is that what I am now? Ruined?"

"I don't know what word to use. I feel like shit and my vocabulary is failing me at the moment."

"It's okay."

"No it's not. I'm so sorry."

"Randy," Evan said grasping the other man's hand in the dark. "I said that it was okay. I guess I'm happy it was you."

"I still feel terrible but if you're okay with it then I'll eventually come to terms with what I did." Evan laughed

"For God's sake Randy, you're talking as if you got me drunk and took my virginity." Randy laughed

"I suppose I am being quite dramatic."

"Just a little."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes…and look at it this way, now you don't have to buy condoms and you can save the money." Randy laughed

"Way to be positive."

"Randy?"

"Yea?"

"Wanna go again?" John and Cody listened to Randy and Evan for the next hour or so

"John?"

"Yes?"

"I should be in there."

"Conducting? What do they need you for?"

"I don't mean for them. I want to see myself. You know how hot they are in front of us so just imagine how they are when it's just the two of them."

"But if you were in there it wouldn't be just the two of them." Cody sat there thinking about what John just said

"Oh yea." He laughed while John shook his head. They looked toward the door as it opened and Randy walked through

"Why are you guys staring at me?"

"Cody probably wants to sniff you but I'm looking because I thought you were a gentleman." John said as he watched Randy dropped the condom packets back in the drawer

"What are you talking about?"

"You just slob him down and then leave?"

"He's getting a shower John and now I'm going to get a shower…Cody don't you even think about sniffing me." Cody huffed

"I don't want to. John was attempting to be funny. You know how he is." Randy laughed as John glared

"Aww, you made a joke Codes. That was so cute…and funny." Cody smiled. Randy went to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. John waited about a minute or two before following. Randy looked in the mirror as he was brushing his teeth and saw John standing there. "Yes?" He questioned as he spat into the sink and rinsed his mouth

"You put the condoms back."

"What?"

"I saw you put them back in the drawer. Were those extra or did you not use them?" Randy sighed and turned toward the shower

"I didn't use them."

"Randy!"

"What?"

"What do you mean,"

"Lower your voice John." John took a deep breath and started again

"What do you mean you didn't use them?"

"I was in the moment and forgot the first time,"

"And the second?" John interrupted

"If I didn't use it the first time then what does it matter?" John crossed his arms and Randy knew to tread lightly because John was getting mad. Randy shook his head and tried again. "When I realized that I'd forgotten I told Evan. He was alarmed but not because it's gross or anything but because he'd never, in his life, had done it without one."

"Never?" John asked incredulously

"No. I felt like shit but he told me not to."

"Never?"

"No John. I even said that if he wanted to get tested that I wouldn't be offended."

"He's so responsible."

"Yea I know." Randy said stepping into the shower. "That's why I felt so bad. Not that I was just going around and sticking my dick in everything without protection but I have done it numerous times without it…with you and Cody of course."

"You used condoms with Steven?" Randy looked sharply at John

"You really need to let that go. We did most of the time."

"Most of the time?"

"Sometimes we were too fucked up to even care." John shook his head. "Do not fucking look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"All judgmental and shit…and fuck you for even judging me."

"I am not judging you Randy."

"Yes you are." John hesitated

"Okay, I am. I'm sorry." Randy shook his head as he lathered himself angrily

"Get out of here John."

"Randy I,"

"Leave me alone." John sighed and left the bathroom. Randy finished his shower and just as he walked out Evan was walking into the room. He went over to his side of the bed and reached into the top drawer of his table. He popped a Klonopin and took a swig of water from a bottle sitting there

"What's that?"

"Nothing. Get in bed." Evan pulled the blankets back and crawled in. Randy went to the closet and dressed. "I'll be back." He said leaving the room

"Okay – what just happened here?" Evan asked no one in particular

"I have no idea Evy."

"I mean he was fine when he left my room."

"And he was fine when he came back here and went to take a shower. John?"

"What?"

"Never mind…by that tone I assume you said something to him in the bathroom and it made him mad."

"What the hell did he just take?"

"You're going to have to talk to Randy about that Evan."

"Well where did he go?"

"Somewhere to clear his head I guess."

"You're not worried?"

"We are but it's best to just leave Ran be when he's like this. There's nothing we can do." Evan picked up his phone

Ev: are you okay?

Randy: I'm fine. Just give me 20 minutes or so. I'll be back

Ev: what did you take? Is it legal?

Randy: yes and I'll talk to you about it later

Ev: okay

"Is he talking to you?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell him that I'm sorry?"

"He said that he'll be back in 20 minutes but I'll tell him."

"What did you do John?"

"Nothing Cody."

Ev: John wanted me to tell you that he's sorry

Randy: thank you for giving me the message but John shouldn't be including you in this

Ev: I agree since I don't know what the hell is going on. Does it have anything to do with me?

Randy: no

Ev: are you sure? Should I go back to my room?

Randy: I'm sure and no. I can't drive and text Ev

Ev: oh yea. Sorry

"Well you had to do something for him to leave. Me and Ev didn't and you're apologizing."

"Cody let it go before I say something that hurts your feelings."

"All I'm saying is that you,"

"Would you shut the fuck up?"

"And there that is." Evan mumbled

Ev: I know you can't text and drive so you don't have to respond but can you get back here sooner rather than later? It's getting very uncomfortable

Randy: what?

Ev: you know how persistent Cody is and John just told him to shut the fuck up

Randy: I just pulled into the garage. Be up in a minute

Ev: take the stairs two at a time

Randy walked into the room and looked at everyone in bed but his eyes stayed on John

"Couldn't just let me leave the house until my medicine kicked in could you?"

"Randy,"

"I really don't need you to say anything. You don't have anything to say as far as I'm concerned." Randy stripped off his t-shirt and shorts. "Are you okay Codes?" Cody nodded

"Yea." He said quietly

"Ev?"

"I'm fine." Randy leaned over Evan and gave Cody a kiss before getting into bed. The four men lay there for what felt like forever before anyone fell asleep

**Next Morning**

John woke up from his terrible night of sleep. He felt exhausted like he'd been up for, at the very least, three days. He stared at the ceiling before getting up and walking to Randy's side of the bed. John saw Evan curled against one side of Randy and Cody curled against the other. He wanted to wake Randy and apologize but he couldn't with these two wrapped around him. As if Cody read his mind he rolled over away from Randy and settled back into the sheets

"Randy." John said tapping his arm. He opened his eyes and looked at John

"What?"

"I need to talk to you."

"You've got some nerve waking me up."

"Please." Randy sighed and maneuvered around Evan to get out of bed. They walked to the other side of the room. Randy rubbed his eyes waiting for John to get on with it. "I'm so sorry about last night. I've never looked at you like you were," He paused and Randy narrowed his eyes

"Like what? Like I was a fucking junkie." Maybe it was the lack of sleep or irritation carrying over from the night before but John was getting angry. "You are simultaneously the nicest person and the biggest piece of shit I know. I'm amazed."

"Then leave." Randy looked at John with fiery eyes and John shook his head. "Oh my god. I didn't mean that." He reached out but Randy snatched his arm away. "You know I didn't mean that."

"That's probably the most hurtful thing anyone has ever said to me. Two words John…and probably because they came from you, the person who means the most to me."

"I didn't mean it Randy."

"I'm going to take a deep breath and count to ten and then I'll try to forget you ever said that because if I don't, I'll leave you. And I don't mean for a day or a few weeks. I'll pack my shit and leave you forever and I know that I'll be a miserable and intolerable prick but I've been a miserable and intolerable prick before and survived." Cody's alarm went off and Randy turned away from John and went over to the bed

"Cody," He said leaning over. "Get up baby." Cody groaned

"Do I have to Ran? I took a shower last night so I'm not dirty."

"That's up to you. Do you want me to set your snooze?"

"Yea."

"Can you get up by yourself in 15 minutes?"

"Yea."

"No you can't. I'll be back." Cody smiled

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Randy went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, ignored John who was in there then left. He had a while before he needed to start breakfast so he went to a guest room and just sat at the foot of the bed on the floor. Randy sat there fighting with himself but try as he might he just couldn't stop the hot tears as they ran down his face

"Randy?" He quickly turned his head toward the windows and wiped his face

"Yea?" Evan sat on the floor next to him

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"He didn't mean it."

"What?"

"I heard you and John this morning." He said resting his head on Randy's shoulder. "John didn't mean it so please don't leave."

"Are you telling me that he didn't mean it because you don't want me to leave or because you actually believe that he didn't?"

"I'm telling you that because I believe that he didn't. If I thought he did I'd never tell you not to leave and risk you being mistreated like that in the future. I just feel in my heart that it slipped. John was a mess when you left before."

"I can't put his feelings before mine anymore Evan. I did it when I first moved in here and couldn't stand being around Cody. I stayed because I love John and I knew that he was in love with both of us and wanted both of us here. I did all of that shit for him. I sacrificed how I felt for him and this is what I get. He tells me to leave."

"But he,"

"Didn't mean it. I get it but that doesn't make it any less hurtful. I spent a lot of my life not being such a nice guy Evan but never with John. I mean I may give him shit occasionally but I give everyone shit. I never wanted to change or be better until I met John."

"What was wrong with you before?"

"I was on drugs when I met John and he sent me to rehab."

"Oh. Is that what you took last night?"

"No that was a Klonopin…completely legal and prescribed to me."

"You can get high on those Randy."

"This is why I asked my doctor for the lowest dose. Those things are only a smidge above being placebos."

"Oh. Okay."

"I hate taking them you know?"

"So don't take them. If the dosage is that low then you probably don't need them. It's all in your head." Randy shook his head

"I take them when I have to."

"Well what are you going to do? I heard you say that if you count to ten you'll try to forget or something like that. Did it work?"

"I don't know Ev. He cheated and I forgave him for that. I don't know if I can do it again."

**TBC**

**A/N: **Oh hey guys, I feel like we're close enough now that I can let you in on a little secret: I don't like odd numbers and I have 25 stories. Now, I could delete one _or_ any of you could drop an idea in the comments, but I would prefer the idea be dropped in a PM. I'd really appreciate it if you did, if not, I just might hold chapter 25 hostage…oh yes, it's complete. Thanks! : )


	25. Chapter 25

**Well let me just start off by saying that the responses I received after the last chapter were very interesting. I thought that no one liked John but I did have someone who in fact is #TeamJohn. Your interpretations of each chapter fuel my writing so keep it up. And I agree with those of you who say that John has some issues with his temper and jealousy although who I think he's jealous of differs from your opinions. I didn't initially start out with the idea of John being this way but it appears my fingers have a mind of their own and type what they want. Anyway, here's chapter 25:**

"You can get high on those Randy."

"This is why I asked my doctor for the lowest dose. Those things are only a smidge above being placebos."

"Oh. Okay."

"I hate taking them you know?"

"So don't take them. If the dosage is that low then you probably don't need them. It's all in your head." Randy shook his head

"I take them when I have to."

"Well what are you going to do? I heard you say that if you count to ten you'll try to forget or something like that. Did it work?"

"I don't know Ev. He cheated and I forgave him for that. I don't know if I can do it again." Evan nodded

"Okay. You should really think about it though before doing anything. Even if you take John out of the equation there's still Cody. What's he going to do?"

"What are you going to do? Won't you be a wreck if I leave?" Evan laughed

"A complete disaster." Randy kissed him

"What a little liar." He stood and offered a hand to Evan. "I have to go wake Cody up."

"Why does he need to get up so early?"

"Apparently cute doesn't come natural to him so he needs to do a bunch of beauty treatments in the morning."

"Oh cute totally comes natural to him."

"You're right. It could possibly have something to do with him picking out no less than 35 outfits before finding the right one."

"I think that's it." Randy went back to the room and had to drag Cody out of bed

"I need a heated robe or heated bajamas. It's too cold when I get out of bed." Cody whined while Randy smeared toothpaste on his toothbrush

"Brush your teeth." Cody took the toothbrush and shoved it in his mouth whimpering and whining as he brushed. "Come down when you're ready." Randy said leaving

"Ran?"

"Yes?"

"Are you and John okay?" Cody asked still facing the mirror. Randy stood there not knowing what to say. He didn't want to tell him yes because that was a lie but he didn't want to say no and worry him. Cody had enough going on already

"Um," The young man turned toward Randy

"Do you remember what you promised me…before?"

"Yes."

"I'm really attached to you Ran and I don't want you to leave ever but if John makes it so you can't stay then you don't have to. I want you to be happy and I know that John can be hard on you sometimes. I think it's mostly because he worries about you and he doesn't express it well." Randy felt a lump in his throat

"Cody,"

"Let me finish please."

"Okay."

"You're a good person and really good at keeping promises but like I said, if you have to go to be happy then go but I don't want you to…but don't stay because of me and the promise you made."

"I don't want to go Cody, I really don't."

"I know and I get it." Randy nodded

"Come down when you're ready."

"Okay." Randy took a deep breath and went down to the kitchen. He wanted to sigh when he saw John sitting at the table reading the paper. Randy continued on with his morning as if he hadn't seen John sitting there. John watched as Randy moved silently and efficiently around the kitchen preparing breakfast. He wanted nothing more than to apologize, have Randy accept it then move on. The morning had not gone according to his plan and John would never know why he said what he did. Of course he didn't want Randy to leave. It just slipped

"Randy,"

"I can't talk to you right now John. I can't."

"You don't have to say anything. You didn't do anything. I don't want you to leave. I love you and I don't know what I'd do if you did decide to go. You've done everything and then some for me…I'd never just kick you out."

"Why did you say it?"

"I don't know. I was angry and it just slipped out."

"You have a terrible habit of doing that."

"I know. I'm not perfect."

"That's for sure."

"I don't know what else I can say other than I'm sorry. Don't leave me Randy."

"You hurt my feelings John." John was almost shocked. It never occurred to him that he could have hurt Randy's feelings. He'd assumed that the statement just made him mad. Randy was always so cool and collected that John forgot about him having feelings as opposed to Cody who wore his heart and everything else on his sleeve

"I didn't mean to. I would never purposely hurt you or anyone else."

"But you did and you don't even know why."

….

"Did you talk to Ran this morning?"

"Yes. I heard what John said."

"What are you going to do if Ran leaves Ev? What do _we_ do?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking me?"

"Well you and him," Cody waved his hand about

"He and I what? We have sex with each other." Cody shook his head

"You guys li,"

"We have sex with each other Cody."

"Do you love Randy?"

"I love what he does to me. What is your point right now? I don't know what I'd do if he left. I would probably want to leave because, although I'm not in love with him, Randy and I have a connection that John and I don't have but John has provided me with a car, a roof over my head and anything else I couldn't take care of myself without batting a lash. It would be disgusting and downright unappreciative of me to just leave because Randy does. What are you going to do?" Cody started to tear up

"I don't know. I love them both Ev but I've been with John for almost three years so I can't just leave him and I've grown so attached to Ran…I don't know what I'm supposed to do. And it's not like when Ran left the other time. It would be a real break-up and I know John wouldn't let me see him. John would hate it…he hated it when Ran used to come see me and technically we were still together."

"Stop crying Cody. We have to think positively about this. I don't want to believe that Randy would leave. He doesn't want to leave you."

"When he came back I made him promise not to leave again but this morning I told him that if it meant him being happy then he should go."

"Cody! What, why would you do that?!"

"Why are you yelling at me? Don't you want him to be happy? I wouldn't want him staying on account of me." Evan shook his head and checked his watch

"We better get downstairs."

"Are you mad with me Ev? For telling him that."

"No. You're right. He shouldn't stay if he's not happy."

Before John had a chance to respond to Randy Cody and Evan walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Breakfast that morning was probably one of the most awkward things any of them had ever experienced. Randy walked Evan and Cody to the door like he normally would but before leaving Cody hugged Randy and held on for a long time

"I'll be here when you get home Codes."

"This is just in case you aren't." Randy laughed

"But I just told you I would be."

"But,"

"And in the event I'm not, which I will be, I'd see you again so this isn't our last hug. No goodbye hugs okay?" Cody nodded

"Okay."

"Have a good day and if you want to text or call me then text or call me. Nothing is changing between us."

"Alright."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Cody gave Randy one last squeeze and walked out the door. Randy stayed downstairs while John was in the bedroom getting ready for work and when he came down Randy left and went upstairs. After John left he went upstairs to clean the bedroom and get all the towel hampers so that he could wash them. Randy reached into his pocket when he felt his phone vibrate

Steven: hey sexy

Randy: hey

Steven: what are you doing?

Randy: laundry. Today is towel day

Steven: you are such a little housewife. I hope John's treating you well

Randy read the message but just continued sorting the laundry

Steven: Randal

Randy: what?

Steven: what's he doing to you?

Randy: nothing

Steven: do not lie to me. He's John Cena so I know where he works and I will pay him a visit

Randy: it's nothing. Stop

Steven: no it's not nothing or else you would have sent back a smartass comment when I called you a housewife. What's up?

Randy: I said that it's nothing

Steven: well come over. Those towels can wait. I want to see you and I want you to tell me that it's nothing. I prefer you to lie to my face

Randy: I don't know where you live

Steven: oh that's right! You haven't been to my new place. Are you going to come over?

Randy: yea

Steven: I think this occasion calls for a veggie platter

Randy: never mind

Steven: I'm kidding. I'm in the Concord Station community

Randy: in Land O Lakes?

Steven: yes. 3936 Marmalade Ct

Randy: should I call you before I come over?

Steven: do you ever? You know the door's always open

Randy: I'll see you later then

Steven: : )

Randy washed and folded the light and dark loads of towels, showered, dressed then left the house. He pulled up outside Steven's house and stared at it before shutting his car off and walking to the door

"Steven!"

"I'm in the kitchen." Randy followed his voice and found him in the spacious room

"Nice."

"Thank you."

"Two questions,"

"Uh-huh."

"Why did you move?"

"Too much heat where I lived before."

"People started to find out where you lived?"

"Yea."

"How?"

"I don't know and I didn't want to find out so I moved. Don't concern yourself with it. What's your other question?"

"Why did you buy such a large house? Are you planning on settling down and starting a family?"

"Do you want to settle down and start one with me?" Randy glared at him and Steven smiled. "You're so hot it makes me sick. And to answer your question, no I am not settling down and starting a family. I just like the space."

"Fair enough." Steven handed Randy a bottle of water

"Let me take you on a tour." Steven showed Randy around the house which Randy thought was far too big for one person but it must have made Steven happy so he said nothing. Steven didn't even bother showing all five of the bedrooms. "I should have known the tour would end in your bedroom." Randy said looking out the French doors that overlooked the lake

"I hope you weren't expecting much from me."

"No, you'd never deliver. I like the lake."

"Nice right? That's what sold me on buying this house." Steven patted the bed next to him. "I'm going to have a pool put in at some point so feel free to come over and skinny dip. You can bring Cody if you want to."

"Yes because John would love that."

"Oh yes, speaking of John,"

"I walked right into that." Randy said lying back on the bed and crossing one leg over the other

"What happened?"

"He woke me up this morning to apologize for something he said last night…long story short he told me I could leave."

"He what?"

"Told me I could leave. I don't think he meant it,"

"That doesn't matter. I'm sure it was hurtful."

"It was…very much so."

"What are you going to do?" Randy shrugged

"I forgave him for cheating which was also hurtful but I don't know if I can do it this time. I give him everything. He has a clean house, clean clothes, the refrigerator is always full, we talk when he wants to and if not we don't…we have sex when he wants it. I never tell him no, ever, about anything." Steven looked at him

"Do you want to have sex when he wants it or do you just do it because?"

"I always want to have sex, you know that."

"This is true. Do you want to do any of that other stuff or,"

"That's the thing; I honestly don't mind doing any of it. I wouldn't say it makes me happy but I don't wake up angry or disgruntled."

"Are you happy?" Randy stared at the ceiling

"I think so. I don't have anything to be unhappy about."

"You need to do something else with your time and stop devoting yourself to that house and the people in it. Do something that you actually want to do because you love it."

"Like what?"

"I'm sure you can think of something. You're incredibly smart and you're good at a lot of things and sitting around that house is a waste."

"But I like my life."

"I want you to love your life Randy. Don't leave him."

"Why?"

"Because then you'd have to give up that hot little piece Cody." Randy laughed

"You've taken a liking to Cody huh?" Steven shrugged

"I don't know how well I'd be able to tolerate him and his whining but I would find ways to keep his mouth full."

"You shouldn't talk about him like that. He's an absolute sweetheart."

"What about the other one? Evan?" Randy laughed and Steven looked down at him. "Does John know that you're banging him?"

"Yea…he and Cody like to watch."

"Well fuck me, if you're not happy with that arrangement then you're just an ungrateful prick."

"I told you that I don't have anything to be unhappy about." Steven lay back on the bed mimicking the position Randy was in

"We make mistakes. You don't have to listen to me if you don't want but I know from experience that no matter how much you love someone there are still times that you hurt them although that's the last thing you want to do. John made a really stupid mistake."

"He made a really stupid mistake before."

"That wasn't a mistake." He said burying his face in Randy's neck. "He wanted the three of you so he had the three of you and if you guys hadn't given him and ultimatum he'd still be bouncing around dickin all of you. Look, you have Cody and Evan so bone them in the meantime. Make John wait and stop being so willing."

"Do I accept his apology?"

"Yes but that doesn't mean you just fall back into bed with him or go back acting like he didn't say what he did. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now on to a less depressing subject – I had my car detailed today and someone told me I looked like Cristiano Ronaldo." Randy laughed

"Oh I bet you just ate that shit up."

"You know I did."

"You're a less greasy-looking version of him."

"He's a greasy version of me since I'm older."

"Because that matters."

"It does."

"I prefer the name Steven Abreu over Cristiano Ronaldo…his has way too many O's." Steven laughed

"Because that matters."

"Shut up." Steven reached into Randy's pocket for his vibrating phone

"Aw, it's my baby boy Cody." Randy rolled his eyes

Codes: are you home?

RandyCandy: no

Codes: I knew it!

RandyCandy: calm down. I'm just out right now

"Wait a minute – less greasy? Did you just call me greasy?" Randy burst out laughing. "Fucking asshole just called me greasy."

"I didn't mean it like that. I don't think you're greasy. You know what I meant."

"Whatever." He said biting at Randy's neck

"Stop it."

Codes: you'll be there when I get home?

RandyCandy: yes. I'm not leaving but I'm not sleeping in bed with you guys for a while

Codes: are you going to stay with Ev?

RandyCandy: no. a guest room

"Quit it." Randy said swatting at the hand Steven was using to work on his belt

"Shh."

Codes: we can come stay with you though right?

RandyCandy: we? You and Ev can, yes

Codes: okay…that's who I meant

RandyCandy: of course you guys can stay with me

"You like your fingers not broken right?" Steven looked up at Randy and smiled

"I do prefer them that way."

"Then that hand better not go any lower."

"Se a minha mão vai mais baixa que você não vai se preocupar com quebrar meus dedos."

"What did you say? You know I don't speak Portuguese, dick."

"Don't worry about it."

Codes: okay. I'll see you later then

RandyCandy: are you okay? Do you need anything?

Codes: I'm okay…better now

RandyCandy: good

Codes: I have to get back to work

RandyCandy: are you having a class right now?!

Codes: yes. Sorry. Don't be mad. I won't text anymore

RandyCandy: I may have to punish you later for this

Cody gasped and almost dropped his phone

"Mr. Rhodes are you okay?"

"Mmhm, yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

Codes: bad

RandyCandy: ; )

"What are you doing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't mark my neck and get your hand out of there."

"Is Cody okay?" Steven asked toying with the zipper on Randy's jeans

"He's fine. Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Not for that."

"Oh. Actual food stuffs? I could eat. Wanna cook for me?"

"What's in your fridge?"

"Food."

"Steven." He laughed

"It's stocked if you want to go check."

"Fix my jeans because that's not how I came in here and let's go downstairs."

"You are no fun." Steven said zipping the jeans

"Because I won't let you jerk me off?" Steven laughed loudly

"You know that if I had my way I wouldn't be giving you a handjob."

"I need to find you a man." Steven picked Randy up slapping his butt as he threw him over his shoulder

"Why can't I just have you?" He said walking them down to the kitchen

"You had me remember?"

"Fondly _and_ vividly."

"Both of those, huh?"

"Yep…even that sound you make when I get really deep."

"Have you been laid since we were together? How would you remember that?"

"Of course I have but you never forget the good ones." Randy nodded

"I agree. I'm pretty fucking amazing in bed." Steven laughed. "When did you start buying fresh produce?"

"I'm not getting any younger. My doctor recommended that I change my diet a little."

"I'll make you a salad then. You should buy a salad bowl so it keeps longer."

"I don't want a damn salad." Randy rolled his eyes

"I hope you don't wonder why I wouldn't cook for you. You're an ass."

"I'm not against a salad I'd just like more." Randy held up a jar of pesto

"You know you can make this stuff yourself."

"I assumed as much since it's in that jar. I mean someone had to make it."

"You're really starting to irritate me."

"I'm sorry. I'll let you do your thing now. I like to watch." And Steven did watch as Randy made a salad and whipped up some grilled chicken with mezze penne rigate pasta and the pre-made pesto sauce

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You are so unhappy with this sauce in a jar. You little snob."

"It tastes like glass."

"It does not so stop being a brat." Randy snarled at him. "Thank you for making lunch."

"You're welcome."

….

Randy opened his eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room as they adjusted

"Do you feel better?"

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A little over an hour." Steven said picking up a mirror

"Are you really about to snort that?"

"Yes." He did. "You want some?"

"What is it?" Steven laughed

"I'm not giving you any but it's oxy."

"I don't want any. Is it codone or contin?"

"Codone. I can't take oxycontin anymore. I like the slow release of this."

"What happened when you took the oxycontin?"

"The next to last time I took that shit I thought for sure my head was going to explode. I took it again after that and the same thing happened so I won't take it anymore."

"That should be a sign for you to just give all that shit up."

"Don't preach to me because John-Boy saved your ass."

"I'm not preaching to you. I think I'm just stating the obvious. Besides, you said that you're not getting any younger and your doctor recommended that you change your diet but you're still snorting pills? Doesn't make any sense." Steven looked over at Randy

"Did I ask you for your opinion?"

"No."

"Then shut up." Randy sat up

"Yep. I'm gonna go because that's starting to kick in and I know how you get."

"I don't scare you do I?"

"Not when you're sober, no." Randy slipped his shoes on. "I'll see you later."

"Okay."

"Be safe alright?"

"I'll be fine. My brother's coming over with the epinephrine." Randy just nodded and said nothing although he didn't find it funny and hated when Steven joked like that

"Good. Walk me downstairs so you can lock the door behind me."

"I don't need to," Randy looked at him. "I should probably lock the door." The two men walked downstairs but as Randy opened the door Steven's arm came out and shut it

"Let me go." Randy said without turning around

"I am. I just wanted to say let me know when you get home."

"Uh-huh."

"Randy."

"I will." Steven opened the door and Randy walked out. When he heard the lock engage he picked up the pace to his car

Randy: Serafino's high

Alexio: aw, shit, you're calling him Serafino. How is he high already?

Randy: how do you think?

Alexio: what were you doing there? : )

Randy: stop

Alexio: do you know what he's on?

Randy: oxycodone

Alexio: yea he can't take the contin

Randy: so I've heard

Alexio: he gets on my fucking nerves. I should be there in about five minutes. Thanks Randy

Randy: I made him lock the door. You're welcome

Randy made it home before anyone and moved some of his things from the bedroom he shared with John and Cody to one of the guest rooms down the hall. He was arranging his clothes in a dresser drawer when he heard the front door slam downstairs then he heard another door slam. Randy turned toward the bedroom door just in time to be tackled to the bed by Cody

"What are you doing?" Randy asked laughing

"I was so afraid you wouldn't be here Ran. I know that you said you would and you're a man of your word but I was still scared."

"Well I'm here." Randy said wrapping his arms around Cody. "Did you slam the door twice when you came in?"

"No. I went to the garage door to see if your car was there…since I have to park in the driveway." Cody huffed

"Oh."

"Where did you go today?" Cody asked clinging to Randy as the older man moved them further back on the bed

"I went to see Steven."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"But you can't tell John."

"I won't."

"I think Steven's really hot." Randy laughed. "He's so dark and he has nice eyes."

"I'll be sure to pass that along."

"No!"

"Okay I won't."

"Did you like him because he gets so tan like you?"

"Fortunately for him but unfortunately for me, he's naturally dark like that…but I guess he gets some help from the Florida sun."

"How is he that dark without so much sun?"

"He's Portuguese Cody."

"Oh." Cody lowered his voice. "He's sexy." Randy laughed again

"Oh he knows." Cody looked around

"You're really not going to tell John I said any of that right?" Randy stuck his pinky finger out

"I promise you I won't."

"Okay."

"How was work?"

"Good I guess. I heard Steph got called to the office but I don't know what for. Hopefully she got in trouble. I wanted to wait for Phil to see if he knew but I think he was called in too and I didn't want any part of that."

"Don't talk to Phil about this stuff while you're at work."

"I won't." He said unfastening the belt around Randy's waist. "Is this a Ferragamo?!"

"How about you focus on getting my pants off and not on the type of belt I'm wearing."

"Is it?"

"Yes." Randy said flipping them over. Cody lay there while Randy quickly undressed him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Randy breached his hole and didn't stop until he was balls deep

"Fuck Randy." Randy said nothing. He let the thrusts of his hips do the talking. He kept the strokes even and deep making sure he touched Cody's nerves each time. Randy wanted to draw this out and make it enjoyable for them both. He put an arm on either side of Cody and laid into him

Evan came home and was on his way down the hall when he passed the room and heard the grunting and groaning from Cody. He didn't hear anyone else though and if he didn't know Cody so well he'd assume that he was in the room alone giving a solo performance but Cody would never do that. Evan just continued down the hall to his room and shut the door behind him

"Ran – don't stop, I'm close." Cody's open-mouthed breathing became ragged as Randy reached between them and took hold of his erect and straining cock. "Oh god." Cody drawled as he covered Randy's hand and his own abdomen. Randy pulled out and jerked himself slowly letting his orgasm build until he could no longer take it and had to move his hand faster. He threw his head back as he climaxed silently

"Oh my god." He said as he collapsed next to Cody

"Why didn't you just do it inside me?" Cody said reaching for Randy's shirt on the floor

"Because I can't put a collar on or microchip you so every now and again I like to mark you."

"Ran!" Cody squeaked

"I'm kidding baby." After wiping himself clean Cody cuddled up to Randy and lay there tracing his tattoos

"Are you going to live in here now?"

"For a while yea."

"I don't want you to."

"I have to."

"Are you still going to wake me up in the morning?"

"You want me to set an alarm to wake myself up and then come wake you up?"

"Yes. John won't wake me up like you do…you rub my back and you're nice about it."

"How come you just can't get up yourself when your alarm goes off?"

"I don't want to." Randy laughed

"So you like it when I sweet talk you?"

"Yes I do."

"You're making more work for me Codes."

"I know but I like it."

"You and John have sex every morning so he can wake you up."

"But,"

"Stop it Cody." Cody huffed but didn't respond otherwise

"Can you make me a milkshake later?"

"Yes but you have to eat first. You ate like a gerbil yesterday."

"I had breakfast and lunch today."

"Dinner and then a milkshake." Randy said reaching for his phone

"Fine."

Randy: do you want a milkshake later?

Ev: sure. Are you in there with Cody?

Randy: yes. Did you hear him?

Ev: of course I did. He's so loud

Randy: I got skills

Ev: I know firsthand that you have skills but honestly. Are you staying in that room now?

Randy: for a while

Ev: okay

Randy: are you going to stay with me?

Ev: I don't know. Maybe

Randy rolled his eyes and tossed his phone to the side. Cody froze when he heard John call his name on his way down the hall

"What's the matter?"

"John's looking for me."

"So get dressed and go out there."

"What if he's mad?"

"What would he be mad about?" Cody nearly jumped from his skin when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Cody quickly shut his eyes as if it would make him invisible

"Hey." John said

"Hey."

"Cody what are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"What are you doing? You're all curled up over there."

"I'm cold."

"Then put some clothes on…put some clothes on anyway. I want to talk to Randy."

"But,"

"Beat it." Cody pulled on his underwear and shirt then picked up the rest of his clothes and left the room. John closed the door behind him. "Can you put some clothes on please or at least cover up?" Randy stretched out on the bed and palmed his crotch obscenely

"No." John took a deep breath. At least he knew that he was going to be dealing with Difficult Randy

"We need to talk."

"Didn't we talk this morning? What more could you possibly have to say to me?"

"I want to know where we stand. Are you going to leave me?"

"We're not on the best of terms but I'm not leaving you."

"How come you're so mad?"

"I'm not mad John. I'm hurt but you're used to me not showing emotion, not that I'm being emotional now, but I do know how to express them. The problem you're having is that you can't handle it. I've made you uncomfortable by being human. Let me apologize to you John for doing that."

"It's not like that."

"Then what's it like? Why can't you just leave me be? I've already said that I wasn't leaving."

"I don't like how we are right now. We've never been like this."

"It happens…especially when someone tells you that you can leave like you don't do every fucking thing for them. Like if you just left they could go on with their life because you don't really mean anything to them. Like if you leave it's not a big deal because you're only holding a place for someone else."

"You know that none of that is true."

"I do know that but what you fail to realize is that those are the things that go through a person's mind whether they want it to or not. No matter how much it hurts them to think that, they just do." John wiped his face quickly

"I'm sorry I ever made you think that."

"I've accepted all of your apologies so you can stop. It's not like I don't believe what you said it's just," Randy shrugged. "I don't know. You owe Cody an apology by the way."

"For what?"

"For what you said to him last night. Don't ask me how I know but I know you said something bad to him."

"Oh yea…well you don't have to tell me. I know one of those little weasels told you."

"Point is you owe him an apology."

"I'll apologize. Are you staying with us?"

"No." John looked at him

"Well you're not staying with Evan in his room."

"I know I'm not staying in Evan's room because I'm staying in this one but he and Cody are more than welcome to visit me." Randy said wiggling his eyebrows

"Do you know when you're coming back?"

"When you realize my worth." John opened his mouth then closed it and nodded his head

"I know your worth Randy and I know you don't want another apology from me but I want to say that I'm sorry I've ever made you feel like I didn't. I'd be a mess and in complete shambles without you. You're worth more to me than I can ever convey." Randy sat up and sighed after John left the room

**Later**

"Why didn't you eat with us Ran?" Cody asked as the other man walked into the kitchen

"I wasn't hungry. Did you eat?"

"Yes…a lot."

"Okay." Randy said getting the ice cream from the freezer. "What kind do you want Codes?" Randy asked although he knew the answer. _Strawberry_

"Strawberry."

"You got it…chocolate Ev?"

"Yes please."

"Do you want one John?"

"Sure, I'll have one." _Vanilla_. "Vanilla."

"Uh-huh." Randy set about making everyone a milkshake. He of course made Cody's first

"Oh, it's extra thick." Evan commented and Randy laughed. Evan put the glass down and looked at him. "Are you flirting with me through a milkshake?" Randy laughed again

"No because I'd never be that subtle. I just know that you like them thick…milkshakes too." Cody released the straw from his mouth and looked back and forth between Randy and Evan smiling

"Now isn't this better?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You guys just openly flirting with each other instead of pretending not to like each other like before."

"Do you like me Ev?"

"Not with your clothes on." Everyone including Randy laughed

"You make me feel so dirty."

"You like dirty."

"Touché."

"Oh, um, I've invited a few guys from work to go out on the boat Saturday and I'd like it if you guys came too."

"Why did you invite them?" Cody asked dipping his straw into John's milkshake

"Because they helped a lot with the New York hotel."

"I hope you don't mind me asking J but are you friends with any girls?" John laughed

"Not really. If I don't want to cheat then I can't be friends with girls."

"You're bisexual too?" John shrugged

"Honestly I consider myself gay but if I'm bored or have a female around, I'd have sex with her. It's just easier this way."

"So it takes a lot more for you to bed a guy than a girl?"

"Exactly."

"Am I still technically a virgin because I've never had sex with a girl?" Everyone looked at Cody

"Cody," Evan started

"Because you would be too Ev." John started to laugh hysterically

"I would be what?"

"Technically a virgin still."

"No I wouldn't." Cody just stared at Evan. "Yes Cody."

"Ev." Cody whined

"What?"

"When did you and how come you didn't tell me?!" Evan shrugged

"A long time ago. I had to know for sure that I liked guys."

"But if you like guys how did you even," Cody lowered his voice and Evan leaned in. "Get an erection?" Evan laughed

"I can get it up just fine for a girl…I just don't want to. I'd much rather be with a guy."

"So I'm the only one here who hasn't been with a girl?"

"Yea Codes…want me to get you a hooker for your birthday?"

"No!"

"Okay, no need to yell."

"Well I don't want to be with a girl so, whatever." Cody said indignantly

"Stop being a brat and finish your milkshake." Cody snatched his straw from John's glass and shoved it in his

….

Randy was lying on his bed listening to music when from the corner of his eye he saw the door crack open

"Come in Evan." Evan slipped in the room and shut the door. "Can I help you?"

"No. Just move over."

"Lay on the other side of me."

"No. I like this side of the bed."

"This side of the bed is open in your room." Evan looked at Randy then pushed him and jumped in bed before Randy had the chance to move back

"You little fucker's are strong."

"Don't call me little because I'm big where it counts."

"You are just full of witty lines tonight aren't you?"

"I'm always witty."

"Yea you're something alright." Evan eyed Randy as he opened the book he'd brought with him to read. "Did you come to my room to read?"

"No. I came for the company. Should I have come for something else?"

"No. I don't want you around just for sex."

"What am I around for?"

"The company." Evan laughed then turned a little somber

"What's going on with you and John?" Randy shrugged

"We're in a somewhat strange place right now."

"But you're not leaving?"

"No. I talked to Steven today and he said that I shouldn't."

"Why are you listening to him?" Randy looked at Evan. "Not that I want you to leave because I don't."

"Steven, in spite of his demons, is smart and makes sense. He's looking at this from an outsiders prospective and if he, who would welcome me back in a second, thinks I should stay then it's probably a good idea."

"And how come the two of you aren't together?" Randy laughed

"As good as we look with each other; we'd absolutely destroy one another. I like him and we're better off as friends because when he starts to piss me off I can just leave."

"I can understand that."

"Oh good." Evan hit Randy with his book. "Ow. What was that for?"

"You're such a jerk. I can't say a thing to you without some sort of smartass rebuttal."

"You take it so well and I can't help myself."

"Whatever." Evan said opening his book

"It's the way you and I work. You say something, I respond then you act as if I've offended your sensibilities when you and I both know I haven't. You like playing games with me Doorbell and I'll deal with it because you're cute and have a nice little ass." Evan brought the book closer to his face so Randy wouldn't see him smile

"I do have a nice ass." Evan said as he turned a page. Randy laughed. He paused the music on his iPod and Evan put his book down both of them listening. "Well I'm glad your fighting with John hasn't put a damper on his and Cody's relationship."

"He _is_ loud."

**Next Morning**

"Randy. Randy…I can't. Oh my god." Randy raised his head and looked up at Evan

"You can't what? You're not doing anything."

"I don't think I can cum anymore. I mean I feel like I will but you've made me three times already."

"Four times won't kill you. Trust me." Randy stuck his tongue out as he lowered his head and licked down Evan's crack before sticking his tongue back inside

"…fucking hell…" Evan moaned as his eyes rolled back and his lids fluttered shut

….

"What are you pouting about?"

"Ran didn't come wake me up and I asked him if he could."

"I have two things to say to you: one; I'd like to apologize for telling you to shut the fuck up and for being the reason Randy's not here to wake you up."

"It's okay baby."

"Then why are you pouting?"

"It's a habit."

"The second thing is: do you really expect him to set an alarm for himself then come down here and wake you up?"

"No but it would have been nice."

"I see."

"You know what else would be nice?"

"What baby?" Cody threw a leg over John then straddled him and John laughed. "That _would_ be nice."

"Then come on." Cody whined as he bounced up and down

"That's it? I don't get any kind of foreplay? When did you become such a horny little tramp?"

"I don't know." Cody responded pulling John's underwear off. "I really think it was that time you made me leave and I spent all that time with Randy. We did it so much."

"So I have him to blame?"

"Or thank." Cody said taking John into his mouth

"Mmm, or thank."

….

Randy was in the kitchen getting breakfast ready when he turned on the ABC news app on the kitchen iPad. Before turning back to the stove he read the ticker at the bottom of the screen

"What in the fuck?" He waited for the ticker to scroll by three more times before letting the information sink in then running upstairs. Randy went to the closet where he knew Cody would be

"Morning Ran!" Cody said smiling brightly

"Yea, right…Cody, what's Steph's full name?"

"Stephanie." He said staring at Randy like he was stupid

"No, just no…I mean her first and last."

"Oh! Stephanie Taylor." Randy left the closet and burst into the bathroom and shook his head at John sitting on the toilet

"Good morning Randy. Can I get some privacy?"

"No. I need to talk to you."

"Are you okay?"

"Get up John. I don't want to talk with you," Randy waved his hand and turned his back to let John get himself together. He heard the toilet flush and watched as John walked to the sink

"What is it?"

"Steph…I was making breakfast and I turned on the news…arrested – some student and she was arrested." John cocked his head to the side and ushered Randy over to the whirlpool tub making him take a seat on the side. He squatted in front of Randy and looked at him

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" John asked in a calm voice

"Okay," Randy said taking a deep breath. "I was making breakfast. I turned on the news and read the ticker at the bottom of the screen. I saw the name Stephanie Taylor so I came up here and asked Cody what Steph's full name is. He said Stephanie because he's an idiot," John swatted Randy

"Stop."

"Anyway, I asked him her first and last name and he told me Stephanie Taylor."

"What was she arrested for?"

"She's been having sex with one of her students."

"What?!"

"They didn't have his name on there but it said that he's 18."

"Holy shit."

"What's going on guys? Who was arrested?" John and Randy looked over at Cody standing in the doorway

"Steph was."

"What?!"

"She's been having sex with one of her students Codes."

"What?!"

"That's all I know. I saw it scroll by on the news."

"Oh my gosh…maybe that's what they called her into the office for yesterday." They all heard Cody's phone ringing in the bedroom and all went running toward it like a herd of buffalo. "It's Phil."

"Answer it!" Randy and John shouted

"Hello?"

"Have you seen the news?"

"No but Ran did."

"The cops have been at the house all night."

"What happened?" Cody asked as he activated the speaker on his phone

"They called Steph into the office yesterday about the video and pictures,"

"Uh-huh."

"Then they called me in there just to confirm, Anthony was in there John," Phil said knowing he was on speaker phone. "On my way to the office I passed Brendan in the hall _well _while we were in the office he knocks on the door and pulls Principal Embry to the side, I see his face pale and next thing I know the place was swarming with cops."

"Back up there Phil – Brendan on the football team?"

"Yes."

"What on earth would make him just go in there and confess?"

"I don't know. I've been trying to piece that together all night. All I can think of is he knew Steph was in the office, he saw me go in there and thought the jig is up. I'd seen him around our place once or twice but never thought twice about it. I knew he was in Steph's class so, yea." Cody watched as Randy and John danced around the room and shook his head

"What are they doing with you?"

"Nothing right now. I'm so happy its Friday."

"You should come out on the boat with us tomorrow for a little break." John and Randy stopped dancing and glared at Cody who smiled at them

"As long as it's okay with John and Randy."

"Of course it is! What time are we leaving tomorrow John?"

"I'd like to be at the marina by 11."

"Be at my house by like 10:15…we can ride together." Randy threw his arms in the air and left the room running into Evan on his way out

"What's going on? The kitchen's empty."

"Steph was arrested for sex with an 18 year old student." Evan tripped over his own feet and Randy caught him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks. How's Cody?"

"Flabbergasted."

"John?"

"We were dancing a jig until Cody invited Phil to come out with us tomorrow."

"Ah shit."

**Saturday Morning**

Randy was cleaning up the kitchen with Evan when the doorbell rang

"I'll finish this up." Evan said

"Okay." Randy said drying his hands and going to the door. He opened it and saw Phil standing there. "Good morning."

"Good morning Randy." Randy stepped to the side and let Phil in

"Cody's upstairs finding the perfect boat outfit. I'll let him know you're here so he can hurry up."

"Okay."

"Did you eat breakfast?"

"I did but can I have some orange juice if you have it and it's not too much trouble?"

"It's no trouble." Phil followed Randy to the kitchen and took a seat at the island

"Good morning Evan."

"Good morning." Randy went to the fridge as Cody came bouncing into the kitchen

"How do I look? Hey Phil!"

"Hey."

"You look like you're about to go down a runway for Ralph Lauren."

"Thanks!" Randy rolled his eyes

**Marina**

"Oh, there they are." John said

"I hope they're nice John. I don't want to be around mean people all day, especially on a boat."

"They're fine." John said laughing. "Really tight-knit. I nicknamed them The Shield because anything that went wrong with the hotel in New York, they made sure to right it."

"Ooh," Randy said wiggling his fingers. "Guess I won't be messin with their clique." John didn't want to laugh because he hated encouraging Randy's smartass behavior but he couldn't help himself

"Hey John."

"Hey, this is Cody, Randy, Evan and Phil. Guys – Dean, Seth and that one with his back to us is Roman." Roman turned and smiled at the group

"Oh my God." Phil, Cody and Randy all whispered

"He's beautiful." Evan added

**TBC**

**Translation: **se a minha mão vai mais baixa que você não vai se preocupar com quebrar meus dedos - if my hand goes lower you will not be concerned with breaking my fingers


	26. 26

**Marina**

"Oh, there they are." John said

"I hope they're nice John. I don't want to be around mean people all day, especially on a boat."

"They're fine." John said laughing. "Really tight-knit. I nicknamed them The Shield because anything that went wrong with the hotel in New York, they made sure to right it. It was almost like they were protecting me or trying to stop me from getting stressed out."

"Ooh," Randy said wiggling his fingers. "Guess I won't be messin with their clique." John didn't want to laugh because he hated encouraging Randy's smartass behavior but he couldn't help himself

"Hey John."

"Hey, this is Cody, Randy, Evan and Phil. Guys – Dean, Seth and that one with his back to us is Roman." Roman turned and smiled at the group

"Oh my God." Phil, Cody and Randy all whispered

"He's beautiful." Evan added. Roman laughed

"I can hear you guys…and thank you." As they started walking toward the yacht, John turned around and glared at the four men trailing behind him

"Uh-oh, dad's mad." Phil said and the other three laughed earning another look from John. They made it to the boat and boarded

"Can you put some sunblock on me Ran?"

"Yea, let's go inside." Cody followed Randy inside and proceeded to strip out of his shirt

"Make sure it's nice and even and all over. I don't want to get burned and I don't want my skin all blotchy and I don't want,"

"Cody please. I know how to apply sunblock and I don't want you to have blotchy skin either."

"Okay." Cody said trying not to laugh as Randy rubbed the lotion all over tickling him in the process. "Hey Ran."

"Hmm?"

"That Roman guy is so cute." Cody whispered

"I know. His eyes are amazing right?"

"Whose eyes? Roman's?" Phil said walking in with Evan

"Yes."

"Everything about him is perfect." Evan said. "I'm not into labeling tops and bottoms in relationships but I'd totally be a bottom bitch for him." The other men nodded their heads in agreement

"Get down here Ran." Cody said unbuttoning his shorts. Randy stopped him

"Wait a second."

"What?"

"You're just going to drop trou in front of Phil?"

"I have no problem with that."

"Phil," Randy said turning to him. "I'm only, just barely, tolerating you at this point. Don't get yourself fucked up out here in the middle of the ocean. No one would find you." Phil held his hands up

"Please be nice Ran and I wasn't going to take my shorts completely off. I just want to slide them down a little so you can get the top of my butt."

"Right, you don't want the Coppertone baby look." Randy said slipping his hands down the shorts

"Ran!" Cody squealed. "I said my butt!" Randy laughed

"Well you can have tan lines in front now can you?"

"What are you guys doing?" John asked walking in

"I needed Ran to put my sunblock on."

"I bet you loved that."

"Every second John. You should probably let Cody put yours on."

"Want me to John?" Cody asked slapping his hands together

"Sure."

"Are your freckles protected Ev?" Evan glared at Randy

"No, I didn't put any on actually." Evan picked up the bottle of sunblock and turned to Phil wearing a sweet smile on his face. "Would you mind putting this on my back?"

"Not at all." Phil said taking the bottle. Randy clenched his jaw and rolled his neck. He'd make Evan pay for that

….

"What are you doing over here?" Evan asked finding Randy sitting on the other side of the boat

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're tinkering with your camera but I don't know for sure since I know nothing about cameras…which is why I asked you in the first place."

"Did it feel good to get that all out?"

"Sometimes I want to slap you in your face."

"I might like it." Randy said adjusting the lens on his Canon EOS 5D Mark 3. "Stand over there."

"Where?" Randy held his camera up

"There's good."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just stand there. I want to take a few test shots." Randy snapped off a few shots of Evan and the sun's reflection on the water. "Okay, you can move."

"Can I see them?"

"Yea…they're just test shots though." Evan sat next to Randy and peered at the camera then looked at Randy. "What?"

"I can look through the same viewfinder and not take pictures that good."

"Are you saying that because you're in them?"

"Would I say something like that?"

"I don't know." Randy said raising his camera again. "I didn't think you'd let Phil rub you down but I saw it happen with my own two eyes." He said snapping a series of pictures

"You're jealous."

"I'm not but I thought we'd established two things about us."

"Both of those things are true but you're not my boyfriend and you're not going to tell me what I can and cannot do…you wouldn't like it if I listened anyway." Randy smirked

"No, I probably wouldn't but you're going to pay for what you did."

"Because you're a dick but I figured you'd try to get me back. I'll accept my punishment and it better be good." Randy groaned

"You're," He sighed. "You're something Doorbell." Evan laughed and stood

"Come on." The two men walked back to the other side and joined the larger group of men who were sitting down to have lunch

"Were you going to eat without us?"

"No. I was just about to get up and go get you guys. What were you doing?"

"Just messing around and taking some pictures."

"Your name's Randy right?" Dean said speaking up in his gravelly voice

"Yes."

"You have a few pictures in my dentist's office."

"Do I?"

"If your last name's Orton you do." Randy nodded

"Then I guess I do."

"I never look at that crap but they're nice."

"Thank you. Do you have any of my stuff at your office John?" John started coughing and Cody slapped his back

"Oh, um, I don't actually. I need to look through your catalog,"

"Portfolio."

"Yea, that."

"Uh-huh." The men dined on a catered lunch as the yacht sailed around the Gulf of Mexico. Randy grew increasingly irritated as he watched Roman flirt with Evan. He tossed his hair and smiled one too many times for Randy's liking and Evan ate it up. By 5:30 they were back at the marina

"Thanks for inviting us John."

"No problem."

"Are you still coming out tonight with us?"

"What?" Cody said. John turned toward him

"Um, the guys wanted me to hang out with them tonight so I was going to go out."

"Oh, you were."

"Codes." Randy said speaking up to stop Cody from his inevitable outburst and embarrassing John. Cody sighed and took Max from Phil as he walked to the car

"So I'll see you guys later. Just text me when you figure out where you're going."

"Alright. It was nice meeting all of you." Dean said stepping up like the leader

"Same here." Phil said like he was a regular part of the group. John handed Randy his keys

"Start the car for me."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Cody." _Ah shit _Randy thought

"Okay." Randy turned toward the direction of the car followed by Phil and Evan. They got in and Randy turned on the air conditioning to cool the car then looked out the window and saw John talking animatedly to Cody. He glanced in the backseat and saw Evan and Phil watching too

"Don't ever do that shit again you understand me?!" Cody nodded

"Yes John. I'm sorry."

"Get in the car." When John and Cody moved toward the car the men inside turned around quickly to act as if they hadn't been watching

**Later**

There was an odd mood in the house. Evan was avoiding Randy because he thought that Randy was mad at him. John was avoiding Cody because he _was_ mad at him. Cody was staying away from John because he'd made it clear that he was mad and Randy was staying away from John because of their previous fight. Randy was in his room reading when he heard a knock

"Codes, the door is open."

"I know. I didn't want to be rude and just come in."

"Since when were you concerned with such things? For as long as I'm in here you know that you can always come in."

"Okay."

"What's up?"

"Nothing." Cody said climbing on the bed

"You're clinging to the dog so something is up. Is it John?" Cody nodded

"I think he was too mean. He yelled at me outside and I didn't even do anything."

"Technically you didn't but you know what you were about to do and you shouldn't do that…especially in front of John's employees."

"I really can't help it a lot of the time though Ran. I don't think he should have yelled at me like that…sometimes John is mean."

"Sometimes he is. What are you going to do about it?"

"Complain to you." Randy laughed

"Okay."

"Are you going out tonight?"

"No. Were you planning on throwing a party? Should I leave?"

"No. I was just asking. Can we make pizza?"

"You mean can I make pizza?"

"I'll help. Pizza is my specialty you know." Randy laughed

"I did not know that. We can make pizza then."

"Good." Cody said getting off the bed

"So now you're just leaving me?"

"I can stay if you want me too but I came up here to talk. I knew you'd make me feel better. Do you want me to stay?" Randy shook his head

"You can go back downstairs." Cody turned and bumped into Evan on his way out

"Sorry Evy."

"It's okay."

"What do you want?" Randy asked looking at Evan

"What's your problem with me?" He asked throwing a leg over Randy and scooting up his body

"I don't have a problem with you." Evan raised an eyebrow

"Don't lie to me Randy." He said scooting farther up. Randy moved his hands around and cupped Evan's ass giving it a squeeze. Evan moved them. "No."

"No? You can't tell me no."

"I can tell you whatever I want and I said no…not until you tell me what your problem is."

"You know what my problem is." Randy said putting his hands back on Evan's butt

"Roman? My God Randy…I hope you realize that when I leave the house people look at me and talk to me and I talk to them. And gasp," Evan said being dramatic. "Some of them are hot."

"You are really pushing your luck with me Puppy."

"Don't call me puppy. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I guess until I stop calling you that but I won't so I suggest just getting over it." Evan attempted to get up but Randy held onto him

"What are you doing?"

"What I want." Randy said sitting up

"Which is?" Randy leaned in and nipped at Evan's lips before kissing him fully. Evan wrapped his arms around Randy's neck and slipped his tongue into his mouth

"Ran – oh sorry." The two men pulled away from each other and looked at John standing in the doorway

"What's up?" Evan took that as his opportunity to climb off Randy and slip out of the room

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to G Bar tonight."

"Do you want me to drive you?"

"No. I think I should be alright but just in case I need you to come pick me up."

"Okay. Let me know before you get too wasted."

"Will do. What are you guys doing?"

"Cody wants to make pizza so we're making pizza."

"And then?"

"We're eating it."

"Whoa! Party animals."

"Get out of my room John."

"I'm just joking."

"I'll be here making pizza with your little baby after you scarred him earlier."

"He deserved that. I can take his little tantrums but not in front of people I work with."

"I know and I get it and I told him so." John shook his head

"Well I'm going to get a shower and get ready. We're having dinner first."

"I suggest you do so all that liquor has something to soak into."

"Precisely."

"Where are you going for dinner?"

"Laughing Cat."

"Well enjoy."

"Randy."

"What?"

"I get that you're still not happy with me and we're in a weird place and that's okay but you're not going to let me touch you or kiss you or anything either?"

"What do you mean by anything? If we're not touching or kissing then there's no _anything_ either."

"Never mind." John said turning to leave

"John wait," Randy said after sighing quietly. "I'm sorry. I know that I'm being extra hard on you but,"

"It's fine."

"No, come here." John walked over and Randy embraced him. It wasn't cold like John was expecting and it only made him miss Randy more. Randy leaned down and kissed John sweetly and John kissed him back. Before they knew it John had Randy pinned against the wall with hands underneath his shirt. Randy heard himself moan as he rutted against John. He pulled away

"What's the matter?" John asked breathing heavily

"This is why we can't touch John. No matter what we may go through we'll always be attracted to each other and I want to be okay before we start doing that again."

"You're right. I want you to be okay and I don't want to rush anything."

"We can kiss just no tongue." John laughed

"No tongue…got it." John turned toward the door then turned back to Randy. "Oh…stop messing around with Evan and do the right thing."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about because we've talked about it before." Randy opened his mouth and John put his hand up to silence him. "You don't have to say anything." John said before leaving the room

….

"Stop eating the cheese Cody."

"See! This is why I can't cook! I just can't help it!"

"You can't cook because you don't apply yourself. You can do anything if you want."

"But I'd never cook as good as you."

"As well not as good and no you probably won't but you can cook something."

"Did you wash these?" Evan asked pointing to the mushrooms

"Yes. You slice those and I'll do the pepperoni and jalapeños."

"Ran the jalapeños are too hot. I can't eat those."

"I'm going to take the seeds out. That's the hot part."

"Okay."

"Why don't you focus on what you need to do? Besides, you don't have to eat the pizza with the jalapeños on it."

"I have to eat all the pizza though." Cody mumbled

"Hey Randy?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be able to make cupcakes for me next week? The twins in my class are having a birthday so everyone in our block of classes wants to have a party for them."

"I can do that. Just let me know how many, what type and when you need them."

"At least 80, chocolate and vanilla and Friday."

"Oh, well then."

"80? That's a lot Evy."

"There are 20 kids in each class and four classrooms are in each block."

"So you'll need like, 85-90."

"To be safe, yes. Is that too many?" Randy shook his head

"No. I can do it and I have until Friday so there's plenty of time."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I know that this is off-topic but do you guys think that John would want to go to Paris?"

"What?!" Randy and Evan exclaimed looking over at Cody

"Well I was reading," They looked even harder at him. "And it seems like a really interesting place to go and I'd like to see the leaning tower of pizza and the awful tower." Normally Evan was able to hold it together but that time he lost it nearly falling off the high-backed upholstered stool as he laughed. "What's so funny?" Cody asked looking at Randy

"You are simultaneously one of the smartest and dumbest people I know but you're cute so it's working for you."

"What?"

"First, I do think that John would be open to going to Paris."

"Okay."

"Second, it's the Leaning Tower of _Pisa _and the Eiffel Tower; not pizza and awful."

"Oh!" Cody said laughing at himself

"_**Thirdly**_," Randy stressed. "The Tower of Pisa is in Italy, not France."

"Oh my god! It is?!"

"What the fuck were you reading?"

"Maybe I just scanned it."

"Or maybe you can't read at all you idiot."

"Hey!"

"Oh my god." Evan said holding his side. "That was too funny."

"It's not very nice of you laughing at me like that Ev."

"I'm sorry but you have to admit that it was funny."

"I'll admit no such thing."

"Okay, kids, no arguing. Are you done with that sauce and cheese?"

"Yes."

"Did you preheat the oven?"

"Oops."

"I turned it on."

"Thank you Ev." Randy said looking at Cody who snarled at him

"You better get that look off your face boy."

….

"I'm so stuffed! Look at my belly!"

"I don't know what belly you're speaking of and put your shirt down...you're in my kitchen." Cody put his shirt down and cuddled up to Randy. "What do you want?"

"Let's watch a movie in your room."

"Why can't we watch one in the den?"

"Cause I wanna put my bajamas on and have you cuddle me properly."

"Okay. Are you coming Ev?"

"I don't know. I might just go to my room and watch some TV or read." Randy looked at him

"Go get in my bed." He said as he began to load the dishwasher

"Come on Ev." The two younger men left the kitchen while Randy stayed behind and cleaned up. After he finished he shut the TV off that Cody had left on in the den and went up to his room where he found both Cody and Evan in his bed. He smirked to himself as he walked over to the bathroom

"What are we watching?" Randy asked shutting the light off and getting between the two men

"I don't know. We've been looking this whole time. Me and Ev wanted to watch _Paranormal Activity 2_ since we saw the first one but we almost pee'd our pants watching that."

"Cody!" Evan exclaimed

"What?"

"I wasn't that scared…it was you."

"You were scared Evy."

"It's not that bad guys but if one of you piss in my bed, I'll kill you and I don't care how cute either of you are."

"I wasn't that scared." Evan mumbled

"So are we watching it?"

"Evy?"

"We can watch it." Randy started to movie on Netflix and sat back against the pillows

"Come here baby." He said raising his arm and letting Cody snuggle up to him. "I have another arm Ev if you want it." Evan hid his smile as he crawled underneath Randy's other arm. Randy spent most of the movie grimacing as Cody and Evan dug their fingernails into his skin. When the movie was over he breathed a sigh of relief and checked his wounds. Randy carefully attempted to get up because he thought the other two men were sleeping but only Cody was. He looked at Evan and saw him staring wide-eyed at him. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Randy laughed

"You're scared. It wasn't scary."

"I'm not really scared…I just can't sleep."

"It's only 11 so you have a while before you need to sleep."

"I'm going to go to my room."

"Why?" Randy asked wrapping the arm that was once around Cody around Evan. Although he had claimed that he was going to his room Evan moved closer to Randy

"Because."

"You don't have to go." Randy said kissing Evan's neck

"Would you be mad if I went on a date with Roman?"

"Why are you asking me? Do you want to date him?"

"He asked me out for drinks and we exchanged numbers."

"When did that happen?" Randy asked aloud and not meaning to. He thought he'd kept a pretty close eye on Evan earlier

"You mean you didn't see? You spent a lot of time watching us."

"I did not."

"Okay, you're right. Anyway, would you?"

"No. You can do whatever you want Evan." Evan kissed Randy knowing that this conversation was going nowhere. He straddled his waist and kissed him then looked down and into Randy's eyes

"Just tell me Randy."

"Tell you what."

"What I know you want to tell me." Randy swallowed

"I don't want you to go on a date with him."

"Why?"

"Because,"

"Are you guys about to do it?" Cody asked popping up. Randy breathed a sigh of relief

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Well I was but I'm not really sleepy now. So are you guys doing it?"

"Why do you always want to watch us?" Cody shrugged

"I like to. You guys put on a good show." Evan climbed off Randy and over to Cody

"Why don't we put on a show for Randy?" He said as he unbuttoned the top to Cody's pajamas then kissed down his tan chest. Cody closed his eyes and moaned as he felt Evan's lips moving down his body. When they stopped at the top of his pajama bottoms he opened his eyes and looked down to see Evan smiling

"Why'd you stop?"

"I'm not stopping exactly." Evan said kissing Cody's lips. Cody was very much turned on so he flipped the two of them over and began undressing the smaller man. Randy looked on in surprise. Cody threw Evan's shirt over his shoulder and lapped at his sensitive nipples with his tongue. He nipped and bit at the fleshy nubs until they were hard then he kissed down until he got to Evan's pants and pulled them off. Cody nuzzled Evan's cock through the thin fabric of his briefs before pulling them down as well and sucking Evan into his mouth. "Oh holy shit." Randy smiled knowing the feeling Evan was experiencing at the moment. Evan squeezed his eyes shut as he let himself get used to Cody's talented mouth. Whether he was ready or not Evan's hips started to roll slowly and Cody didn't miss a beat he even took more of Evan down his throat. Randy left the bed and moved behind Cody and removed his pants. He dropped to his knees and spread Cody's round cheeks then swirled his tongue around the hole before spreading the cheeks wider and burying his face inside

"Oh my god Randy." Cody moaned pushing back against Randy's face. "That feels so fucking good." He said as he felt two fingers being inserted

"Um, Cody," Evan said looking down at him

"Oh sorry." Cody responded before slurping Evan down again

….

Randy found himself faced with a dilemma. He had two men ready and willing to lay down for him but he didn't know which one he wanted first

"Is there a problem?" Evan asked

"Yes."

"What?"

"I want both of you and I'll have both of you but I don't know who I want first."

"I can wait Ran."

"Are you sure? You always wait."

"Yea," Evan leaned over and kissed Cody deeply then pulled away

"Don't make him wait this time." Evan made eye contact with Randy as his hand trailed down Cody's stomach then stopped at his member, gripping it. "We can both make him feel good."

"I like Ev's idea Ran." Cody said his voice barely above a whisper. Randy laughed as he pushed deep inside Cody. Evan stifled Cody's loud moan with his mouth as he kissed him. He moved his hand faster than Randy moved his hips and when Randy would speed up, Evan would slow his hand. Randy looked down at Cody

"Are you okay baby?"

"Uh-huh. Both of you guys," Cody grunted. "Feel fantastic."

"Oh, that's what I like to hear."

….

Randy was lying back on the bed watching Evan ride his cock. At this point he was just letting Evan get himself off before doing any real work but when Cody started to toy with his nipples he knew that he couldn't just lie there anymore. He met Evan thrust for thrust and felt himself getting closer to his climax and he didn't want to cum before the man on top of him. He closed his eyes as Evan began to roll his hips rhythmically

"Oh fuck," Evan said throwing his head back. "I'm gonna cum." _Thank God_ Randy thought. He thrust his hips up harder and harder until Evan dug his nails into his chest and came all over his abs. A matter of seconds later Randy came too

"You guys are animals." Randy said panting. Evan grabbed a shirt off the floor and cleaned Randy. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I'm so tired." Cody announced. "But I want to go again." Randy laughed

"You're going to have to wait until tomorrow or something. I just made both of you cum multiple times so I'm exhausted."

"Your phone's going off Randy." He rolled over and grabbed the phone

John: I ws sposed to send ths befor I got drukn but I forgt

Randy: so you need a ride home

John: ys

Randy: that's okay. I'll come get you just call me when you're ready

John: k

Randy: you're texting like shit so you should probably start drinking some water now

John: k

Randy shook his head knowing that John wasn't going to have any water

"What's the matter?"

"John's drunk and I have to pick him up when he's ready."

"If he's already drunk why can't he just come home now?"

"I don't know Cody. Do you come straight home once you're drunk?" Randy said getting up

"Good point."

"Thank you." Randy said going to the bathroom for a hot shower

**2:32 a.m.**

"Hello?" Randy croaked into his phone

"Randy!"

"Stop yelling John."

"Sorry sorry sorry."

"Let me get dressed and I'll be right there."

"Okay." Randy moved Cody and Evan who were both snuggled up to him and left the bed to slip on some basketball shorts and a t-shirt

"Do you want me to drive you there so you can drive John's car back?"

"You don't have to. We can go get it tomorrow. Get some rest."

"I don't mind." Evan said already sitting up. "Where is he?"

"Ybor City." Evan stretched and nodded

"Okay, let's go." The men left the house and Evan drove them to Ybor City

"He's at G Bar so just drop me off here. You'll be stuck in traffic if you drive all the way down the street."

"Okay. Be careful going down there." Randy laughed

"I'll be fine. I dressed down for this occasion."

"Like that matters." Evan mumbled

"Get home safe."

"I will…you drive safe too." Evan said as Randy exited the car. He crossed in front of Evan's car and made it to the sidewalk on his way to the bar. Before he got there he could already hear John's loud talking. His New England accent really coming through

"Are all of you drunk?" Randy asked walking up to Seth

"I'm not. I don't know how it happened but I was assigned with the designated driver duty."

"So you'll get," Randy was cut off by John falling into him. "These two home?"

"Yea, I'll be fine." Seth said handing Randy the keys to John's car. "He's parked right across the street in the lot."

"Can you stay here with him while I get the car?"

"Sure." Randy hopped off the sidewalk and jogged across the street to the parking lot, located John's car and drove it up to the bar. Seth opened the door and John all but fell into the passenger seat

"Thanks Seth."

"No problem. Get him home safe…he signs our checks." Randy laughed and nodded

"You get home safe too." Randy buckled John into the seat and pulled out into traffic. They were at a red light when Randy saw John look over at him

"Randy." _Ah, shit_

"What?"

"I'm _really_ drunk right now."

"I know. You smell terrible."

"Do I?" John said sniffing himself

"Yes…like you've been drinking all night."

"Well I have."

"Why did you drink so much? You know that I hate that and you scare me when you do." Randy sighed. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you right now. You won't remember any of this shit in the morning."

"I hear you and I'll remember and it's not shit."

"Are you going to answer the question?"

"What was it again?"

"Why did you drink so much?"

"I wanted to forget." John said closing his eyes and reclining his seat then immediately adjusting it back to the upright position. Randy laughed

"Wanted to forget what?"

"Everything. All this shit going on with Cody and then what's going on with us. I'm tired…not that I'm trying to excuse what I said to you but sometimes I just need an outlet…so tonight I decided to drink to forget."

"You can always talk to me John." John laughed

"You don't like me very much right now Randy. You've made that abundantly clear."

"I like you more as the days pass." John laughed

"That's good to know because I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me John."

"Cody told me what you said."

"What did I say?"

"He told me about why you don't say 'I love you' as much as you used to."

"Cody has a big mouth and while normally I would enjoy that I don't at the moment."

"Don't be mad at him. The three of us need to talk about what happened before because we haven't. Cody moved in with me and then after badgering you I convinced you to move in as well but we didn't talk about what I did or what I may have done to the two of you."

"We probably should talk about it."

"We will. I have no problem with that…but when I'm sober okay?"

"Of course John." Randy got them home safely. He walked John up to the bedroom and stripped John's clothes off after he collapsed on the bed. "I'm going to get you some water."

"Okay."

"Do you want anything else?"

"Like food? Fuck no." Randy left the room and checked on Evan and Cody who were both sound asleep before going to get the water and coming back. He saw John sprawled out and breathing heavily

"John!" He said rushing over to the bed

"Mm." John grunted

"Sit up and drink this."

"I don't want it."

"It's water…drink it for me?" John sat up and gulped the water down finishing the entire bottle

"That probably wasn't," Randy jumped out of the way as John ran for the bathroom. "A good idea." He followed the path John took and saw him leaning over the toilet. "You can't drink that fast right now." He said rubbing John's back

"I know that now. Can you get me another bottle and I'll drink it slower?"

"I brought an extra." John vomited again before making it back to the bed this time sipping the bottled water. Randy lay there after John fell asleep just listening to him snore. He rubbed his face as he got up to leave but heard John snort as if his airway were blocked. Randy knew it wasn't but it still bothered him. He made his way back to the bed and pulled the sheets back on his side then fell asleep

**Next Morning**

"Good morning Ran!" Cody said skipping into the kitchen and swiping a piece of bacon from the large pile Randy had on a plate

"Good morning." Randy said kissing Cody

"Another please." He kissed Cody again

"Where's Ev?"

"Up in bed watching TV…I told him to come down but he just brushed his teeth then got back in bed."

"Is he feeling okay?" Cody waved his hand

"Oh he's fine. He's just being a lazy bum."

"I see. Well can you go up and get him? He likes his bacon hot and if he waits it won't be."

"Yea. I'll get him." Randy made a plate for John when Cody left and took it up to him. He saw John laying there with a pillow over his head

"I have breakfast for you so sit up." John groaned and pushed himself up on the bed. Randy put the tray onto John's lap

"Thank you. What time did I get home?"

"A little after 3." John checked the clock and groaned again. "You can sleep later. Let Cody come in here and cuddle with you."

"Where's my car?"

"In the garage. I drove you home in it."

"What? How is that possible?"

"Evan drove me to Ybor and I walked up to the bar."

"Oh…he was up that late?"

"He either woke up when I moved or when I was talking to you on the phone and offered to take me up there. I declined, he insisted."

"That was nice of him." John said sipping his coffee. "Did you sleep in bed with me?"

"I did but only because you were breathing so heavy. I wanted to be here." John nodded

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Randy said leaving the room. He passed his room then backtracked. "What are you doing?" He asked Cody who was on top of Evan

"Ev won't get up."

"How can he get up with you on top of him?"

"He wasn't getting up before I got up here." Randy walked over and lifted Cody up

"Thank you." Evan said looking at Randy

"How come you're not getting up?" Randy asked putting Cody down

"I didn't want to get up earlier but I was going to when Cody said breakfast was ready. I guess I didn't get up fast enough for him and he mounted me." Evan explained sitting up and swinging his legs out of bed

"No more mounting Ev, okay baby?"

"Okay." Cody said leaving the room

**Days Later: Friday**

It was the night of John's opening and the four men had arrived in New York about forty-five minutes earlier. John sent Antonio out to get them something to eat for dinner since they had all agreed that none of them wanted to photographed possibly holding or eating food. Things were much better between John and Randy too and oddly enough, they had to thank Cody and his big mouth

_Earlier That Week_

"_I just want to start off by saying that I truly apologize to the two of you for what I did. I was selfish and although I fell in love with both of you I was only thinking of myself."_

"_It's okay John." Cody said flinging rice all over with the chop sticks he didn't know how to use_

"_Here." Randy said handing him a fork_

"_It's not okay Cody. You didn't deserve that, Randy didn't deserve it and neither did Ted. Cody, I feel like I owe you an extra special apology because I was your first everything and I should have treated you better because of that. None of that should be a memory when you think back on your first relationship." Before John or Randy had a chance to register what was happening Cody dropped his fork and burst into tears. John felt terrible_

"_What's the matter?" Randy asked wrapping an arm around Cody_

"_I don't want to talk about this."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I've tried not to think about any of," He sniffed. "Of this stuff. I don't want to think about how John lied to me and made me feel so special and all the while he was with two other people. My virginity was very important to me and if I had known I never would have had sex with you." Cody said looking at John. "We had been together for almost a year and I felt bad about not doing it…I thought you weren't getting any." Terrible didn't begin to describe how John felt now. "I cried myself to sleep the night I found out about Randy and I just got so angry when we discovered Ted. I hated you John. I hated you for making me fall in love with you but still managing to be such a great person that I couldn't stop loving you." Randy let out the breath he'd been holding and looked at John. He could tell by the look on his face that the other man was floored_

"_I," Randy shook his head and John stopped whatever he was about to say. Cody wiped his eyes but the hot tears kept flowing_

"_I didn't want to talk about this because I was afraid that everything I felt, the hate mostly, would come back and I don't want to hate you John. I know that people make mistakes all the time but it just really hurt and it was so unnecessary. I didn't ask you to pay for my lunch that day and I didn't ask for your phone number…I was innocent and you just, just wanted to use and have me all for yourself when you knew that I didn't have you all to myself."_

"_You're right Cody. You are absolutely right."_

"_I know I'm right." He said wiping his nose with the back of his hand. Randy cringed and handed him a napkin. "Ran?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_You need to let John have it too." Randy shook his head_

"_My experience with this shit is completely different. I wasn't innocent when I met you John, I was in a bad place and I won't say that you took advantage of that because I don't believe you did but what did happen was that I trusted you. Other than my work I had carved out a pretty shitty existence for myself until you came along. You portrayed yourself as this nice guy and you played a pivotal role in getting me clean, in fact I'm pretty sure if you hadn't come along I would still be using or even dead and I trusted you because of it. I barely trusted myself during that time and that's what hurt me. You were the first person in years that I trusted with everything and I find out that you were a piece of shit because Cody sent a text about losing his debit card. I felt carefree and like I could love someone wholeheartedly and I did; only I didn't get it in return. It made me want to be cold again and I didn't let it because like Cody, I just couldn't stop loving you either…and I knew that you had someone else…I could just feel it and still, no matter how hard I fought I couldn't turn it off. You're a good person John and you have a way about you. We're going on four years and I still don't get what it is…I hope I never do because your mystique might be gone at that point and then I'll see that you're not so great and I'll be gone too." John sighed and thought that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "Don't get me wrong John, I don't want to leave you and I have no plans to do so but there's only so much I can take. First the cheating and then that fucking shit last week – don't push me John."_

"_Okay."_

"_I also want to say that I'm sorry to you Cody that when I finally admitted that I loved you I couldn't say it more often. While I haven't gone completely cold I've guarded myself a bit. I can't make myself say it like I used to."_

"_I get it and its okay Ran. I know that you love me."_

"_And lay off Steven, John. The only thing I want from him is friendship and for him to be clean…and if it weren't for him I might not be here. He told me it was best that I stay." John was appreciative but he'd never in his life tell Steven or Randy that_

"_I will try my hardest to let the whole Steven thing go."_

"_Try harder than your hardest."_

"_I just want what's best for you and I know that he's still using. I don't want that for you again."_

"_I know how to control myself John."_

"_But I still worry. I can't help it. I worry about you just like I worry about Cody only you and I butt heads about it." Randy nodded_

"_I can agree with that. I'm just used to fighting."_

"_And I'm used to being able to negotiate and get my way. It makes you and I clash at times but I want you to know that when it happens it comes from a good place. I never meant to seem judgmental as I don't have the right to judge anyone based on my actions. I shouldn't judge period. I'm sorry." Cody left his seat and took up residence in John's lap. "Do you accept my apology baby? You don't have to."_

"_I do." Cody said wrapping his arms around John's neck. "I love you John."_

"_I love you too." John said rubbing a hand up and down Cody's back_

"_And I'm sorry I said that I hated you even though I did a little bit." John laughed_

"_It's fine just as long as you don't hate me now." Cody shook his head_

"_I don't."_

"_Have you accepted my apology Randy?"_

"_You mean all 52 of them?"_

"_Should I make it an even 60?"_

"_God no. I've accepted and you're forgiven just remember what I said."_

"_Oh trust me, I won't forget."_

"What are you doing Randy?" John asked walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist

"What does it look like? I packed my portable steamer so our suits would be wrinkle-free." John took the steamer from Randy's hand and after fumbling with it he managed to turn it off

"Leave them be. How come you can never relax?"

"Steaming is relaxing for me."

"Stop."

"But,"

"Stop it. Those suits look fine."

"I just want to make sure you look good for the opening John."

"Have you seen my face? I'm going to look good regardless."

"Is this penthouse suite big enough for the five of us?"

"Five?"

"Yes, me, you, Cody, Ev and your ego."

"Ooh, sassy." John said leaning in to kiss Randy. It felt good being able to kiss him again and John couldn't wait until Randy let them do other things again as well. John still needed variety and Cody had started denying him because he was constantly sore from John's rigorous marathons. He was pushing his luck to see how far he could go with Randy when they both heard a loud thud and then giggling

"Nice try John." Randy said walking away to see what the noise was. He went to the living room and saw Evan and Cody on the floor laughing

"What's so funny?" John said from behind Randy

"Don't bother. It could be anything with the two of them." The four men ate the dinner that Antonio brought back for them then showered and dressed for the evening

"Wow! You look hot Ran!"

"Thanks, so do you Codes."

"Did you do something to my pants Randy?"

"I took them to my tailor. Do they fit okay?"

"Yea, a hell of a lot better than before."

"Good because that was the point."

"I feel like there's more room for my weapon of mass destruction."

"Oh, is that where it's been this entire time?" John asked

"In my pants? Yep although I'd rather call it my weapon of ass destruction."

"Ev!" Cody squealed while John and Randy laughed

"That's all you Randy."

"Ev's never touched my ass so I don't know John."

"The night's still young." Evan said adjusting his tie

"Oh my goodness. Are you guys ready to go?" John heard a chorus of 'yes'

**Elevator**

"What are we supposed to do John?"

"What do you mean Cody?"

"Do we mingle while you do important stuff or what?"

"You can mingle if you want. You should mingle actually because I won't be able to really converse with you guys, not at first anyway."

"Okay." John kissed Cody

"I'm sorry you can't be my arm candy tonight baby."

"It's okay, Ran's got arms."

….

Randy had left Evan and Cody to look around the hotel. He was amazed. When he'd met John all of his hotels had been up and running so experiencing this was an honor for him. Randy checked out the concierge desk and saw something he'd never expected behind it. He looked closer just to make sure he wasn't seeing things

"I assure you that you haven't had that much to drink." John said from behind him. Randy turned on his heel

"Those are my photographs."

"I know. Come on." John said sticking his arm out. He led them down various halls on different floors of the hotel to point out all the photographs of Randy's he'd purchased. Randy was silent the entire time but when they reached the lobby again he turned to John

"You, - I don't know what to say."

"I respect you as a photographer and I knew when I opened this place I had to display your stuff here."

"That deposit for thousands of dollars into my account from my website was you?"

"Uh-huh. Other than obtaining the proper permits I probably spent the most time going through all your pieces and making sure I picked the right ones…which was pretty hard considering how good they all are."

"I'm speechless John."

"And that's fine because you don't have to say anything. It was my pleasure looking at it all."

"But there are so many pages."

"I looked at every single one."

"I considered taking some stuff off."

"Don't. You should see some more money coming in soon as I've had a few dozen people ask me about the art in here tonight." Randy grabbed John and kissed him deeply. They both had missed the intensity the other was able to bring out in them. John wrapped an arm around Randy and pulled him close. Randy pulled away and looked into John's eyes

"I love you John. I love you so much."

"I love you too." John said nodding. "So much I can't put it into words." They kissed more until they heard commotion at the end of the hall that they'd sequestered themselves in. When they pulled apart Randy looked down at the floor

"Sorry." He said gesturing toward the glass of champagne John had dropped on the floor at some point

"It's okay. I can get someone to clean it up."

**Later**

John and Randy had collapsed on the couch back in the suite while Evan and Cody had run off to change into their swimsuits. Randy reached over and loosened John's tie before leaning back and relaxing into his arms

"Do you like it?"

"The hotel? Yea, it's wonderful John but you know that. You do great work."

"Thank you and I'm glad you like it. Once it turns a profit and becomes successful part of it will be yours."

"What?"

"I already have an account set up and everything."

"John,"

"You're just wasting your breath because you know once I set my mind to something it's done."

"What about Cody?"

"He's on the Tampa Bay hotel but doesn't know it or about the account." John and Randy watched Cody and Evan streak by in their birthday suits and jump into the indoor pool

"…that's probably for the best." John laughed

"I know it is." John said slowly tugging Randy's tucked shirt from his waistband

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

"I just un-tucked your shirt and now I'm going to unbutton it. You can watch me if you want…see how nimble my fingers are?"

"So happy you haven't lost your touch when it comes to undressing me."

"Never. I don't think I've lost my touch when it comes to doing other things to you either."

"Oh? Other things?"

"Mmhm." John said slipping a hand inside Randy's pants and gripping his cock. Randy gasped and arched his back

"John," Randy said out of breath

"Yes?" John answered not stopping his hand

"Bedroom…bedroom now." He removed his hand and threw Randy over his shoulder

"Three whole weeks Randy."

"I know John." John tossed Randy onto the bed in the master bedroom

"Fair warning: I'm going to destroy you." He said undoing Randy's pants and tossing them across the room

"I'm okay with that."

"Not really giving you a choice." John said frantically undressing himself. Randy peeled his own shirt off and threw it across the room along with the pants. He sat up and locked lips with John kissing him hard and stroking his cock at the same time. "When we get back home you're moving back into our bedroom." John said

"Uh-huh. Please tell me you're hard enough right now."

"Yep, I'm good. Turn over." Randy turned over to lay flat on his stomach. He let out a low moan when he felt John's hands rubbing up and down his back. One hand went down to his ass and the other slipped around his waist to pull him up and closer to John. "Do you want me to prep you?"

"No. It's been three weeks and I want to feel every inch of you." John spread Randy's cheeks and eyed his pucker before slipping inside. "Mmm, oh god John."

"Relax babe." It was hard for Randy to relax after not having John inside of him for three weeks but the more he did the deeper John was able to go. John rolled his hips slowly to get used to the feeling then moved faster but avoided Randy's hot spot. He could hear the man on the bed whimpering and it was music to his ears. John groaned when Randy started to push his hips back to meet his forward thrusts

….

"I'm getting pruney Ev."

"Me too." Evan said examining his fingers. "Wanna get out?"

"Yea." The two men climbed out of the pool. "I'm hungry."

"Let's order room service." Cody was about to speak when he froze. "What?"

"Are they doing it?" Evan closed the room service menu and listened. He immediately heard the pounding of the headboard and Randy's grunting

"I think so." Cody let out a breath

"Thank goodness. I love John and everything but he likes to do it a lot and my butt hurt." Evan bit his lip to stop the laugh that wanted to escape. "I was at school one day and I sat on the edge of my desk and oh buddy…nearly brought me to tears."

"Cody," Evan said holding his hand up and laughing. "Just, please stop."

"What? I was just saying." Both men collapsed into a fit of giggles when they heard Randy's tale-tell Spanish. "Oh I bet John loves that."

"I bet. I'm sure he missed it."

**TBC**


	27. Chapter 27

**New York: Next Morning**

John awoke and smiled to himself when he saw Randy lying next to him sound asleep. He could handle them sleeping on opposite sides of the bed but not them sleeping apart completely. He ran his fingers over Randy's head then leaned down and kissed his almost bare cheek. John was thankful that Randy had decided to get rid of that awful beard he'd been wearing. He walked out to the living room only to find Cody and Evan, who were still naked, sprawled out on the large reclining sofa and chaise sectional fast asleep. John went to the other bedroom and grabbed two blankets to cover them then picked up the leftover food that was surrounding the men. He went back to the bedroom and saw Randy stretching

"Where'd you go?"

"To check on Cody and Evan…it was far too quiet and I hadn't seen them since we came in last night."

"What are they doing?"

"Sleeping…on the couch naked…surrounded by food." Randy raised a manicured brow

"Say what now?"

"I guess they got hungry at some point and ordered food. I cleaned it up and covered them so they're fine."

"Okay." Randy said moving close to John who put an arm around him

"Do you want breakfast?"

"Yes but that would require me getting out of bed so no." John laughed

"I can bring you a menu and then answer the door _and _bring the food to you."

"That's the best idea you've had in a long time John."

"Oh thank you." John said opening the drawer on the bedside table and retrieving a menu

"That's cheating. You said that you would bring me a menu."

"This is the second best idea I've had, I thought menus in the kitchen, and living area and bedrooms would be handy."

"So smart." John handed Randy the menu and just sat back stroking Randy's back as he mulled over his choices. "There's a lot to choose from."

"I know. I always believed in giving the customer a wide variety since they're going to be charged an arm and a leg for room service anyway."

"Why is room service so damn expensive?"

"Let's see: you call down to the kitchen and order food according to your specifications, then you laze around your room or shower or stand out on the balcony all while someone cooks your food and _then_ brings it to you."

"I could have gone with a less smartass answer."

"Oh, I'm not done, the money you're charged? That goes back into the kitchen for the purchase of more supplies and not to the person who brings it."

"I've always tipped."

"I'm sure you have but then you have the jackasses that don't and then complain about how long it took for the food to get there."

"Then you should tip the person who brings this well."

"I tip everyone well." They looked up and saw Evan, who looked like he was sleepwalking, come into the room and head straight for the bed. He lay down next to Randy and was soon asleep again. John covered his mouth to stop laughing. "What just happened?"

"He's been sleeping in my bed for the past three weeks. My little bear cub must have missed me."

"It was kinda cute."

"Well he is cute. I want the whole wheat waffles with strawberry preserve and bacon."

"What am I having?" John asked and Randy tried not to smile

"How would I know?"

"Because I know you. You looked at the menu far too long to not have picked out what I was eating as well."

"You're having a spinach omelet with feta, mushrooms and bacon. You can pick whatever beverage you want but you'll probably get coffee."

"I picked an awesome breakfast."

"You did."

"What about the other two?"

"Get both of them pancakes and scrambled eggs but get one with sausage and the other with bacon. Cody wants strawberry milk and Evan will have orange juice…I'll have orange juice too." John looked down at Randy. "Don't say a word."

"I'm impressed."

"Shh!" John laughed as he picked up the phone and ordered. "John?" Randy asked as John hung up the phone

"Hmm?"

"Are you really making me move back into the bedroom when we get back home?"

"Yes. I don't like you not sleeping in bed with us. Cody doesn't either so you're coming back and that's that."

"But,"

"That's that." John said covering Randy's mouth. "I'll sic Cody on you if you don't." Randy gasped and looked at John. "Are you…you're pouting! I didn't even know you could do that!"

"I can and lower your voice."

"It was cute. Do it again."

"I know it was and no."

"Almost four years and you just unleashed what I think is your most powerful weapon. You guys are going to be the death of me."

"We're one hell of a way to go." John laughed

"Damn right."

"Guys," Cody said walking into the room. "I'm hungry."

"We already ordered breakfast."

"Without me?!"

"How do you wake up screeching? Randy told me what you'd want so there's something for you too."

"Oh." Cody said climbing on the bed. "Move over John." He said pushing against John's back

"Where are you going?"

"I want to be on the other side of you so you can lie next to Ran and Evy can be next to Ran too." John moved over and Cody wriggled into the bed beside him. "Can we go shopping today John? We can't visit New York and not shop."

"I assure you that it is possible to visit the great state of New York and not go shopping. Why don't you go to a museum or something?"

"Bloomy's is like a museum but for clothes." Randy started to laugh

"You can go shopping but I'm not taking you and I'm not giving you my credit card either."

"So I have to use my own money?"

"That's the idea."

"But John,"

"Cody stop it because there's no way you're going to convince me that I need to take you shopping. Now you can go if you want but not on my dime." There was a knock at the door and then the sound of the doorbell. John scooted to the end of the bed grabbing his wallet before leaving the room

"Why don't you and Ev find something else to do today instead of shopping? You can come to New York any weekend you want if you need to shop that badly." Cody nodded

"I guess me and Ev could do something together today. We don't hang out that often."

"See?"

"Come on!" John yelled from the living room. Cody hopped out of bed and put on his underwear before scampering out. Randy rolled over and stroked Evan's dark hair

"Wake up little Puppy."

"Stopstkin myhdit mksmesppy." Randy laughed

"What?" Evan raised his head

"Stop stroking my head. It makes me sleepy."

"Well don't go back to sleep because your breakfast is here."

"Did you get me pancakes and sausage?" He asked sitting up

"Yes." Evan yawned and looked around

"Where are my underwear?"

"You tell me. John and I were minding our business when you marched your naked self in here." Randy said getting out of bed and leaving the room

"Where's Evan?"

"Searching for his underwear."

"I know where they are." Cody announced on his way back to the room. John threw his arms in the air

"Can we just sit down please?"

"Have a seat babe. You're new at what I like to call the breakfast wrangle." Randy spread the plates and drinks around the table and took a seat. "Now? We wait." And as if Randy had planned it both Cody and Evan came out of the room and sat down at the table. He looked at John who just shoved a forkful of his omelet into his mouth

"Do you want to hang out with me today Ev?" Evan smiled

"Of course…what are we doing?"

"I don't know." Cody said sipping his milk

"Do you want to go to the Guggenheim museum?" Cody laughed

"You're such a nerd Evy. What's the Gwegg – Goog – whatever you said museum?"

"There's art and stuff inside but the outside of the building is the real attraction. I'd like to look at that then we can go to the Central Park Zoo."

"Oh, the zoo!"

"Yea, there's other stuff around too so we can check that out."

"Okay. What are you guys doing?" Cody asked looking at John and Randy. He caught John feeding Randy a piece of his omelet and smiled. "Never mind," He said in a sing-song voice. "I know what you guys are doing."

"We are not…maybe after breakfast but not all day." The men finished breakfast then showered and dressed for the day. While Cody was still in the bathroom John sought out Evan

"Hey Evan?"

"Yea?"

"Here." John said handing him a few hundred dollars and a credit card. "Don't let Cody know that you have this. He said that he's been saving his money and I believe him but I don't know what he considers saving and I want to make sure you guys are taken care of while you're out today."

"Okay." John watched as Evan tucked his credit card away and neatly folded the money into a compartment in his wallet. He now felt better about Cody going out into the city seeing as how responsible Evan was. "Should we be back here at a certain time?"

"5-5:30. I wanted all of us to go out for dinner tonight." Evan nodded

"Got it J."

"Thank you and be safe."

"We will." Randy and John saw the other two men off. When the door closed behind them John turned to Randy

"We're already dressed John."

"That's not why I'm looking at you."

"Oh. What do you want then?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I'd actually like to go to the Botanical Gardens if it's okay with you then we can do whatever you want."

"The Botanical Gardens?"

"Yes. I always like to go when I'm here. I've taken some amazing pictures there." John nodded

"I forget sometimes how cultured you really are."

"You've got yourself one classy bitch here John." John started to laugh

"A classy bitch indeed." John kissed Randy and smiled. "If you're ready let's go."

"I'm ready." They left the room and rode the elevator down to the lobby. Randy tried not to laugh as the staff of the hotel smiled and waved at John, practically bowing at his feet. John laced his fingers with Randy's and smiled politely at everyone and spoke to others

"You know," Randy started once they were outside. "I'm sure the floor in there was clean enough for them to kiss the ground as you walked on it."

"Someone sounds jealous." John said opening the door of the cab for Randy

"Ha! Jealously is not my thing." John laughed loudly

"Oh right…couldn't tell with the way you watched Doorbell interact with Roman on the boat." Randy cut his eyes at John. "I see everything. I may not say a word but I see it all."

"I was not jealous. I happen to care about Puppy's well-being and I know nothing of this Roman so I wanted to make sure Ev was alright."

"If that's your story then stick to it babe…just stick to it." Randy crossed his arms over his chest and watched the streets go by

**Cody and Evan**

"Ev!" Cody whispered harshly

"What?"

"This stuff looks so cool."

"It is cool stuff. Why are you whispering? It's a museum not a library."

"Oh." Cody said in normal tone. "I think I like sculptures. Is that what these are?"

"Mmhm."

"They look neat."

"Read the descriptions underneath of them." Evan laughed as he watched Cody bend over and nearly stick his face in the art piece

**Randy and John**

John really had no interest in looking at banana trees or whatever Randy was currently engrossed in at the moment. What he enjoyed was looking at Randy eye each flower, or fruit and the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth as he looked at them

"You're bored aren't you?" Randy observed as he turned around and saw John flicking the leaf of some poor plant

"No. I'm not bored per se."

"Per save it John."

"Don't worry about me. If this is what you want to look at then we're going to look at it." Randy shrugged as he wrapped his arm around one of John's and led them around

**Cody and Evan **

"Why do you keep checking your watch?" Cody asked making faces at the monkeys

"J said to be back between 5 and 5:30…which means 5:15 and I don't want to be late."

"When did he say that?"

"While you were still in the bathroom doing God knows what."

"Oh. What time is it now and why do we have to go?"

"It's almost 4 and he wants to take everyone out for dinner."

"Let's go get a snack then."

"Okay."

**Randy and John**

"Where are we going John?"

"Somewhere." Randy looked at him. "Don't look at me like that."

"You better not be planning a surprise or something because I'll kill you."

"Geez – you'll kill me? Way to be extreme."

"You've been warned."

"What constitutes as a surprise?"

"I don't know. I have a weird feeling like we're going to go somewhere and you're going to propose in public." John laughed

"I would never for a number of reasons: one – I don't want to be married…two – you don't want to be married…three – even if you did you would say no just to be a dick." Randy laughed

"I would."

"Well save your asshole moves for another time because I'm not proposing to you and I'm not surprising you with anything either. I just want to take you somewhere that I think you'll enjoy."

"Can I get a hint?"

"You'll wish you had your camera." Randy sat there thinking

"Why would you take me somewhere like that when you know I don't have it?"

"Because it's beautiful and the last time I checked you had eyeballs and didn't _need_ your camera to appreciate it."

"But,"

"If you say one more thing I'm going to have this driver turn the car around." The driver laughed as Randy sat there in silence. About 20 minutes later they pulled up to Rockefeller Centre and Randy exited the car while John paid the driver

"I try to tune out my passengers when I'm driving but I occasionally hear interesting conversations. I think you guys take the cake." John started laughing

"That was nothing. You should hear us at home. Have a good one man." John said getting out of the car

"What are you smiling about?"

"I can't smile now?"

"You can. I like you smiling. It's cute."

"I'm adorable." John grabbed Randy's hand as they walked up to the building and went inside. Randy watched as John pushed 69 on the elevator panel

"We're going all the way to the 69th floor? Is this some sex thing?"

"If you don't shut up," Randy started laughing. They reached the 69th floor without incident. When the doors opened Randy stepped out and froze

"John,"

"Yes you jackass. This is The Top of the Rock Observation Deck. You have an unobstructed, 360 degree view of New York City…except for the Chrysler Building but who really wants to look at that?"

"I can see the Empire State Building though."

"Yes you can."

"John,"

"Go babe." John said pushing Randy toward the observation deck. Randy walked out and looked around. John smiled. He missed being with Randy like this. It reminded him of when they first started dating

"You're right, I do wish that I had my camera with me."

"I figured as much so I had it sent here."

"What?" Randy turned around and there John stood with his Canon EOS 7D. "You had my camera sent here?"

"Uh-huh."

"I hate you so bad right now." John smiled

"No you don't but I'll let you pretend." John listened to Randy as he rambled on about angles and how beautiful the skyline looked. The next time John looked at his watch he realized that he and Randy would be late getting to the hotel room. "I don't mean to interrupt you but we have to get going. I promise I'll bring you back or you can come out here one weekend to get even more pictures." Randy smiled

"It's okay. I think I have enough here. Let's go." The rode back to the hotel and took the elevator up to the suite

"You guys are late." Cody said standing there with his arms crossed

"Yes we are."

"Well me and Ev came back from our excursion early and the two of you just come waltzing in here like…I don't even know!" _Excursion?_ Randy thought

"Are you yelling at me?" John asked. Cody uncrossed his arms and looked around

"Well, no…that just slipped out."

"Uh-huh. Did you take a shower?"

"No."

"You could have been in the shower instead of standing around here doing nothing." Cody turned around and all but stomped to the room for a shower. "Did you guys have a good time?"

"Yea…I like the museum more than the zoo but I only chose that place for Codes." Evan said handing John his money and credit card

"Didn't you use any of the money?"

"No. I just paid for everything."

"Evan," John said. "I didn't want you to pay for everything."

"It's alright. I save money better than he does."

"I didn't want you wasting your money either. That was very nice of you though." John said handing most of the money back to Evan and pocketing the rest

"I didn't spend this much J."

"Did Cody have a good time?"

"Yes."

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"Then keep it."

"Thanks J." Evan said tucking the cash back into his wallet. "I'm going to get ready."

"Okay." John walked over and sat down on the couch next to Randy. "Did you have a good time today?"

"I did John. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Where are we going for dinner?"

"Top of the Tower. There's a view of the East river and the cityscape. I'll admit that the food isn't the absolute best but the view will make up for it and that's what we're going for." Randy nodded

"Wanna get a shower with me?"

"I would thoroughly enjoy that."

**Top of the Tower**

"Are we going with the crab stuffed shrimp and sea scallops for appetizers?" John heard a chorus of 'yes'. He was going to master this wrangling thing

"John?"

"Yes Cody."

"I liked being here this weekend and I didn't have to go shopping." John wrapped an arm around him

"See? I know that you like to look good,"

"I like looking good for you too." John shook his head

"I do like to look at you, I won't deny that but you're going to look good to me regardless of the clothes you wear. And in all honesty, I like looking at you without clothes on the best."

"Aw, you're so sweet John. Oh! Do you think we could go to Paris?" John nearly choked

"What?!" Randy and Evan shook their heads

"I read some stuff and I think it would be nice to go."

"I guess it would be nice. I'll think about it and maybe we can go during your spring break." Cody smiled and clapped his hands. "I didn't say that we were going."

"But you said I'll think about it which means yes." Evan and Randy said in unison

"That's not true. Cody doesn't have a credit card yet."

"Yet? So I still have a chance?"

"Maybe. Why don't you apply for one yourself?"

"Because I want you to do it." John cleared his throat

"We're having a good weekend and I can see where this is going so let's end the conversation here." John said sawing at his grilled ribeye

"Can I have a piece of that?" Evan asked with his eyes downcast

"Are you looking at my plate or my pants?" Evan rolled his eyes

"The plate dipshit." Randy laughed and cut a piece of his pork chop. He held his fork up but as Evan leaned in to take the food Randy pulled the fork back and smirked. Evan narrowed his eyes at him then grabbed the utensil and took the piece of meat. When they looked up they saw John and Cody staring at them practically salivating

"The two of you are sick."

….

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" Cody asked

"You guys can but I'm a little tired so I'm going to get in bed." Randy said unbuttoning his shirt and heading to the master bedroom

"Do you mind if I just go lay with Randy?"

"Nope! Evy and me can just watch a movie." John kissed Cody

"Come to bed after the movie, okay?"

"With you and Ran?"

"Yes with me and Ran…you come too Evan."

"Okay." John went to the bedroom and saw Randy turning the bed down and climbing in

"You're not going to watch a movie with them?"

"No."

"I bet you can get a double blowjob if you do." John laughed

"I don't want a double blowjob."

"Since when?"

"Do you not want me in here?"

"Of course I want you in here." Randy said patting the bed next to him. John disrobed and lay in bed next to Randy

"Do you know what this weekend reminded me of?"

"Yes but I don't want to hear it."

"It made me think of when we first started dating."

"Didn't I say that I don't want to hear it?"

"Yes but I wanted to say it."

"We were kids then John. Living young and wild and free."

"Did you just quote," Randy straddled John

"Shush your mouth." He said before leaning down to kiss John who responded by pressing his full lips against Randy's much thinner but still nice ones

"I love you John." Randy said pulling away and looking into John's gorgeous blue eyes

"I love you too." He replied wrapping his arms around Randy and rubbing his back. "A lot." Randy wriggled out of John's grasp and moved down his body ducking under the sheets. John lifted his hips when he felt his underwear being tugged. John watched the sheet rise and felt Randy's hot mouth enclose around him as it went back down. "Oh my god." John sighed. Randy set an excruciatingly slow pace as he bobbed his head up and down onto John's rigid shaft. He twisted his hand up and down as sucked on just the tip. When he deemed John hard enough he emerged from beneath the sheet and worked his way up John's body until he was hovering over John's powerful erection. John held it steady as he watched Randy sink down onto it. They both groaned at the feeling and John gripped Randy's haunches as he rotated them slowly. John tried moving his hips so Randy would move faster but the other man wouldn't. "You know exactly how to drive me fucking crazy." Randy smirked and ground his hips harder against John whose back ached off the bed as he cursed

In the living room Cody paused the movie that he and Evan were watching then looked at Evan

"What?"

"Did you hear that?"

"If you're referring to anything other than the,"

"Shh!" Cody shushed. They sat there, Cody with his ears perky and Evan staring at Cody. They heard a sound come from the bedroom and stared at each other wide-eyed. "Was that John?!"

"I think so."

"I've never heard him make that noise…or be that loud!" Evan shook his head

"I never would have thought him to be."

"I have to go see this. Stay here Maxi…come on Ev." Cody said practically dragging Evan across the floor. They crept into the room and saw Randy riding John wildly on the bed. "Wow," Cody said taking a seat on the floor and pulling Evan down with him. "I thought you and Ran looked hot but now I think he just looks hot with anyone." Evan just watched in silence

"Randy," John said groaning. "Fuck, you're gonna make me cum. Oh my god."

"Cum for me John."

"No, not yet."

"Yes," Randy yelped when John pushed him off then quickly entered him again with Randy now on his back. He smirked at John. "Just couldn't let me make you cum, could you?"

"No. I can't be first." John said taking Randy's cock into his hand and thrusting faster as he listened to Randy moan

"Oh fuck, right there John." John mentally breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Randy cum because not even a second later he did too then fell on top of the panting man and rolled to the side. They were exhausted but both of them shot up in bed when they heard Cody sneeze and Evan bless him

"When did you guys get here?"

"Cody made me watch!"

"Oh I'm sure he did. It's a good thing we flew private or else that gun he held to your head would never make it through TSA."

"You were really loud baby and I had to see why. I did kinda drag Evy with me." Evan nodded

"Let's get a shower John."

"Okay."

"Cody change the sheets."

"But,"

"But what?"

"…I don't really have a good answer."

"Thank you."

"What's he going to put on the bed?"

"I asked housekeeping to leave an extra set of sheets. I didn't know if we'd need them but I guess it's a good thing I did as no one wants to sleep in that."

….

"Are you moving back in the room with Cody and John?" Evan asked quietly as not to wake Cody or John

"Yes. John told me I had to or he'd sic Cody on me and Lord knows I don't want that." Evan chuckled quietly. "Why?"

"I was just curious."

"Just because I'm going back doesn't mean you still can't sleep in bed with me."

"It's not weird to you?" Randy laughed

"What's _not_ weird about this?"

"Nothing really but that's not what I meant."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know."

"Sure you do." Evan shook his head making Randy tense because of the hairs tickling his chest

"I don't." Randy sighed

"Obviously you do but I guess you don't want to talk about it."

"I'd talk about it but I don't know how to phrase what I want to say."

"Do you like me? Is that it?"

"I,"

"Can the two of you keep it down? You're getting a little loud." John grunted

"Sure John. What were you saying Ev?" Randy asked quietly

"Nothing. Goodnight." Randy rolled his eyes and took a deep breath

"Goodnight."

**Next Day: Tampa**

"Need help?" Cody asked bouncing into Randy's makeshift room

"You've actually come to help me?"

"Uh-huh. You came over and packed my stuff when I was forced to live at your apartment so the least I could do is help you move back down the hall."

"The very least."

"Hey!" Randy laughed

"Take the stuff that's already folded on the bed to the closet."

"The closet in our room?" Randy just stared at him. "Yea, I guess that makes more sense." Cody said picking up a stack of shirts

"So cute but so so stupid." Randy mumbled to himself

"Randy,"

"What is this? Grand Central Station? Why is everyone coming in here?"

"What's going on?" John said walking into the room and laughing. "Just kidding, I heard you and had to come in." John just laughed to himself as he walked out of the room

"He thinks he's so funny and it makes me crazy. Anyway, what's up Ev?"

"I just wanted to ask if you were still making the cupcakes for Friday."

"I am. 85-90 vanilla and chocolate cupcakes. What time do they need to be there?"

"11:30."

"I'll be there."

"Thank Randy." Evan said kissing him on his cheek and jetting from the room

"Oh my, what just happened here?" Cody asked walking in

"Evan kissed my cheek then pulled a Cody and scampered right out of here."

"Is that what you guys call my walk behind my back? A scamper? I don't scamper. Do I scamper?"

"You scamper but I like to look at your butt when you do so I'm okay with it."

"Oh Ran." Cody said grabbing more of Randy's clothes and heading back down the hall

**Friday Morning**

Randy looked at the clock as he put the finishing touches on the cupcakes for Evan. He sighed and went to the sink to wash his hands. He was up to his elbows in frosting. After washing his hands Randy went up and took and shower then packed up the deserts and drove to Evan's school

"I was just about to call you." Evan said walking up to Randy. Randy tried not to smile but he did. Evan in bowties made him weak

"Cody hasn't told you about how prompt I am when it comes to making deliveries?"

"He hasn't but I honestly wasn't worried. Is the car open?"

"Yep…it's John's SUV."

"Just wait here. I'll be back." Randy nodded

"Hi there." Randy rolled his eyes as a woman walked up to him

"Hello."

"Who are you here for?"

"Evan,"

"Randy," Evan said walking up. _Saved by the bell_ Randy thought

"Who's your friend Evan?" _Or not_

"Oh, Marcia this is my friend Randy – Randy this is the principal's secretary Marcia."

"It's nice to meet you Marcia." She smiled

"Likewise."

"Um, yea, we should get going Randy."

"I am right behind you just lead the way." Randy followed Evan down to his classroom. "It's so bright in here."

"It's a room for first graders. They need stimulation."

"I like stimulation just as much as the next person but this is making my eyes hurt." Evan rolled his eyes dramatically

"Just help me get these cupcakes out and then you can leave."

"Do I need to come back and pick this stuff up?"

"No. I can get someone to help me take it to my car."

"Okay."

"I can ask Marcia since she has a crush on you. She'll be glad to touch your stuff."

"I have that effect on women. I don't know what it is."

"Maybe your reputation precedes you."

"I don't have a reputation."

"People talk Randy and reputation doesn't necessarily mean anything bad." Randy looked at him. "Yes, I've heard things and none of them were bad so relax."

"What did you hear about me?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Puppy, if you don't tell,"

"Mr. Bourne!" A child yelled running up to Evan and hugging his leg

"Hi Katherine! Shouldn't you be at recess?" Evan asked kneeling

"I had to come in early 'cause I fell." She said displaying her knee for Evan

"Can you finish this up for me while I run her down to the nurse?"

"Sure." Randy finished putting the cupcakes out while Evan tended to Katherine's wound with the nurse. He sat on Evan's desk and waited as he was pretty sure he'd get stuck in one of the little chairs. Evan laughed when he walked into the room

"I understand not sitting in one of their seats but what's wrong with mine?"

"It never occurred to me that I could sit in your seat."

"Well you could have."

"Maybe next time." Randy said standing. "I want to go out tonight and I want you to come with me. If you have plans cancel them." He said leaving the room. Evan just stood there like he was stuck to the floor. He nodded although Randy had left the room

"Okay."

**Later**

"What are you doing home John?"

"I can't come home now?" John asked taking the Styrofoam cup from Randy's hand

"You can come home. It's your house I'm just not used to you being here."

"What is this? It's delicious."

"I know which is why I bought it for myself."

"Where'd you go?"

"I had to take Evan those cupcakes today."

"Oh! That's right."

"Are you going to give me my smoothie back?"

"There's only half left."

"What is your point?"

"You can spare half."

"So no, you're not giving me my smoothie back. Noted. Anyway, I'm taking Ev out tonight so, yea, that's happening." John's face split into a huge grin. "The fuck are you grinning about?"

"You finally are taking Evan out. It's about time you made an honest man of him."

"Shut up John. It's not that serious." John nodded

"Right, right," He sighed. "I guess I can take Cody out."

"He has been good all week."

"I only had to endure his normal amount of whining so I'm okay with that."

"Preach."

"Let's go watch a movie."

"I'm down for some movie watching but let me change my clothes first."

"I'll be in the den."

….

"Where are you taking him?"

"What?" Randy asked looking up at John from where his head currently rest in his lap

"Evan; where are you taking him tonight?"

"Oh, um, Matoi."

"Nice. Need me to pull any strings?"

"No. I think I got it. We're only eating John."

"Oh, right, I got it." Randy rolled his eyes and turned back toward the television

"Are you going to be home more often since the hotel in New York is finished and open?"

"Yes."

"That will be nice."

"I'm glad you think so. I'll be here but I could be in the office sometimes doing work from there. I still have business dealings and things to do but I won't be opening any hotels any time soon."

"Where are you going to open your next one?" John looked down at Randy

"Do I need to open another one?" Randy laughed

"I guess not."

"I'm just messing with you. I'd like one in D.C…a lot of people travel there for business meaning they need a place to stay and that's where I come in."

"And then?"

"And then Dubai."

"Aw, shit. Get it." John laughed

"Shut up." The men chatted casually and before they knew it the movie was over and they heard the front door slam shut. Cody walked into the den smiling as he put his bag down

"Hey guys!" For all his whining and at times annoying behavior neither Randy nor John could deny that the young man had the ability to light up a room when he entered

"Hey baby."

"Hi Codes."

"Is this what I get to come home to now that the hotel is done? I like it." Randy sat up and moved down the couch knowing that Cody would squeeze himself between them and sure enough he did wiggling his hips as he did so. "Come on, give me kisses." John and Randy both kissed Cody's proffered lips. "Randal." Randy kissed him again

"Where would you like to go tonight baby?" Cody looked at John

"We're going somewhere?" He said smiling

"If you want to, yes."

"What about Ran? Where do you want to go?"

"He's going out with Evan." Cody looked over at Randy smiled and batted his lashes

"Is that so?"

"That is so."

"Where ya goin'?"

"I'm taking him out for sushi at Matoi."

"Evy loves shushi."

"I know." Randy caught John trying not to laugh at Cody's mispronunciation

"Why can't we go on a double date?"

"Because it's not a date."

"It is." John and Cody said in unison

"Both of you can eat shit."

"Why are they eating shit?" Evan asked walking into the den

"No reason." Randy said standing and leaving the room. Evan looked at the two men on the couch

"I feel like I'm always walking in at the most inopportune times." John waved his hand dismissively

"He's fine. We heard about your date."

"I don't think it's a date J and if it is he didn't ask in a way appropriate to asking one out on a first date."

"This is Randy we're talking about here."

"What did he say?"

"That he wanted to take me out tonight and if I had plans then I needed to cancel them."

"He's a romantic at heart, really." Evan nodded

"I'll take your word for it." He said turning to leave. "What's your problem?" He asked Randy as he walked into the kitchen to get himself a drink

"Nothing. We should be there by 7."

"Where are we going?"

"Matoi."

"Nice. I like sushi."

"I know you do. You can be ready by 7 right?"

"Yes. It's only 4 now. Oh, thank you for making all those cupcakes. The kids loved them along with the teachers so there are no extras."

"Well that makes me feel good."

"Your containers and tray things are in my car but I need a nap right now. 80 six year olds full of cupcakes really takes a toll on you."

"I can only imagine. Cody on one cupcake can take a toll." Evan smiled

"I know. I'm setting my alarm for 5:30 but if you don't hear me rustling around can you check to see if I'm awake?"

"Sure."

….

"How many times have you changed your shirt Randy?"

"Not as many times as Cody."

"I'm going out with my man tonight and I need to look good."

"Did you just," Randy shook his head as John chuckled over on the bed. He was enjoying the show of Randy and Cody disappearing into the closet then emerging with a different shirt or no shirt at all. He preferred no shirt at all. When Randy finally came out he was wearing a gray Henley collar v neck which was the very first shirt he'd put on. John shook his head

"Is Cody almost done in there?"

"Almost done what? Destroying the closet? I don't think so…hope you didn't make reservations."

"I'm John Cena, I don't need reservations."

"Oh excuse me sir."

"Are you ready?" Evan asked walking into the room

"I am. We'll see you guys later."

"Have fun." John cooed

"Have a good time guys!" Cody said popping out of the closet this time with no clothes at all save for his underwear

"What happened to your pants?!"

"Oh John." Cody said casually walking back into the closet

**Matoi**

"What are you getting?" Randy asked browsing the menu

"I don't know. I'm really hungry so I can't focus."

"Do you want sushi or Korean food…you can get both if you want." When Evan didn't respond Randy looked up and saw him smiling. "What?" Evan shook his head

"No, it's nothing."

"Tell me."

"You're going to think I'm a dork."

"I already do so tell me." Randy watched as a blush crept into Evan's cheeks

"I feel like you're courting me."

"Maybe I am." Randy said behind his menu

"Don't play games like that with me Randy. The sex is one thing but pretending to like and want to actually date me is another and quite frankly,"

"I'm not pretending."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But that makes no sense. You already have,"

"What makes sense about my life Doorbell?"

"Well nothing I suppose."

"Why is it so hard to believe that I may actually like you? I told you that I didn't want you around just for sex as amazing as that is." Evan shrugged

"I came to the house originally as Cody's friend then I just grew on you guys."

"You're still Cody's friend and yes, you did grow on us but you just happened to grow on me a little more. You're cute as fuck and I just can't help myself."

"What do they think about this?" Randy laughed

"They've been pushing me to do something, John especially for weeks now. It may have been months."

"Well why didn't you?"

"Because I'm stubborn and like to deny that I like a person to everyone, including myself before actually giving in to what I feel."

"You're so complicated."

"I can be, yes."

"I like complicated."

"Oh good. I can give you a lot of that."

"I didn't expect this to happen. I just thought we were going to have dinner."

"We were but you started blushing and smiling like an idiot so,"

"So fucking rude." Randy laughed. "I like you."

"What?"

"I like you. I've never said that, not even to myself because I didn't want to like you so I told myself I didn't."

"And then what happened?"

"Cody told me that I did and I figured if he noticed then it must be true and I was just lying to myself."

"It's rough when Cody calls you on your bullshit."

"Don't I know it?"

"So?"

"So what?" Randy just looked at Evan. Evan playfully sighed and rolled his eyes

"Yours."

….

"I can't believe you talked me into lying on the roof of my car to stargaze."

"But it's so nice to look at, right?"

"It's very nice to look at just don't dent my roof."

"I'm a lot lighter than you so if you're worried about dents you would be the one to make them."

"I distribute my weight evenly." Evan laughed as Randy ran his fingers though his hair

"Oh whatever." He said shivering from Randy's touch

"Are you cold?"

"No."

"Did I make you shiver Puppy?"

"Randy, call me puppy again and I'll stand right up and jump on the roof of your precious car."

"You're so rough and tumble. I like it Puppy." Evan made a move to get up but before he had the chance Randy made a grab for him pulling the smaller man down on top of him. "You didn't think I'd actually let that happen did you?"

"It's not like I don't know where you live or where your car sleeps." Evan said staring into Randy's eyes. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Randy's as he ground his pelvis down and listened to Randy groan. Evan pulled away. "You can call me Puppy and I'll willingly answer on one condition."

"Which is?"

"You let me," Evan rolled his hips again. "Ride you up here on the roof of the car." Randy nodded his head quickly

"Deal." He lay back as Evan's fingers quickly undid his pants and pulled them down then removed his own. Evan spat into his hand and used that along with Randy's precum as a lubricant before straddling him and sinking down onto the hard cock. "Wait. Wait."

"Goddamn it…what?"

"My moon roof, I don't want to break it."

"Then I suggest practicing that even weight distribution." Evan said as he slowly began his ride. Randy moaned deeply as he placed his hands on Evan's waist. He knew this was going to be hard and fast since neither man, especially Evan could afford to get caught out here

"Oh my god." Evan groaned as he bounced up and down on Randy

"Fuck Evan, oh fuck me." Evan rode Randy harder and faster trying to bring about a climax for both of them. Randy used one hand to stroke Evan's protruding cock

"Yes, yes, yes…I'm gonna – oh shit." Evan panted as he came. He didn't stop moving his hips

"Faster Ev." He moved even faster and almost came again when he felt Randy's cock throbbing inside him during his orgasm

….

"I wonder where they are." Randy said as he pulled the sheets back and waited for Evan to get in bed

"I couldn't tell you. Hey Randy?"

"What?"

"I don't have to move in here do I? I kinda like having my own room."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You spend most nights in here anyway."

"I know but I think I would prefer having my own space."

"Then you can have your own space. I'll allow it." Evan looked at him and Randy laughed. "What do you want to watch?"

"The news is on right now and I haven't seen that all day."

"The news it is: 1010, 1011, 1004, 1013 or 1008?" Evan laughed

"They all say the same thing so just pick one." Randy grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. In the middle of the broadcast the men heard what sounded like Cody's drunken rendition of _Somebody That I Used to Know _by Goetye

"Wonderful." Randy commented

"He can be highly entertaining while drunk sometimes."

"I guess we'll find out if this is one of those times." The door opened and John walked in with Cody slung over his shoulder

"Hmmm hmmm hmmm and that we were nothing! And I don't even need your love hmmm hmm! You treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough!"

"Cody, baby…please stop."

"Are you entertained?" Randy asked looking down at Evan

"A little, yes. I didn't know 'hmm hmmm hmm' were lyrics in that song."

"Did you have a good time John? We know that Codes did."

"My night was great until we got into the car. The waiter kept clearing our table to I didn't realize how many drinks this one had until I got the check…then there was the car ride."

"What happened in the car?"

"I learned that Cody knows all the words to every song ever on the radio and he only has one volume when singing them."

"And that's loud?"

"Of course it's loud." The men watched as Cody striped off his clothes and fell to the floor

"Does his underwear say _Pow!_ on the butt?" Evan asked and Randy laughed

"Isn't that hilarious? I found them while I was browsing the Internet and thought they screamed Cody."

"I thought they were pretty funny when I saw them earlier." They all started laughing as they watched Cody crawl to the bathroom. Their laughter was abruptly cut off when they heard Cody retching. "Oh man." John said rubbing his face. "It's going to be a rough morning."

"Don't you worry, we have plenty of bacon." Randy said

**TBC**


	28. 28

**A/N: I won't be able to post right before RAW starts so you get this week's chapter a few hours early. Yay! I'm going to the show tonight…in fact I may or may not be in the car barreling toward sweaty men as you read this *swoon* Enjoy!**

**Next Morning**

Randy lay in bed staring at the ceiling like he always did. He hated that he woke up before everyone else but his body was just trained to get up early and go. He figured that was part of the reason he was able to get up before the rest of them rolled over and smelled their own morning breath. Randy was idly stroking Evan's back when he felt him stir

"Are you counting my freckles?" Randy laughed

"Yes."

"Don't bother. Cody's tried it a million times. He's always been fascinated with the sheer amount."

"I'm fascinated with the fact the from a certain point your skin looks freckle and blemish free but up close there are like, at least ten million of these things." Evan laughed

"Ten million is quite a number. I think if there were that many I would be brown."

"You wouldn't have to tan."

"I don't tan…I'm sun-kissed." Randy snorted

"Yea, me too."

"No, you are not sun-kissed. It looks like you and the sun kissed, held hands, rounded third and slid into home." Randy laughed loudly as did John who they thought was sleeping

"Did we wake you J?"

"Yes but that last comment made it all worth it. Try not to wake Cody though. I'm sure today will be a bad one for him."

"What was he drinking?"

"We each did two shots of American Honey then he started having Manhattans and that's only because I stopped him from getting Gin and Tonics."

"He wanted to mix his light and dark liquor?"

"Yes."

"That boy just won't learn." John laughed

"He gon' learn today…just wait until he wakes up."

"I love when your New England comes out John."

"That was cute J."

"Oh thanks. What do you guys want for breakfast? I can order from Perkins or Caribbean Crown because both,"

"Caribbean Crown." Evan and Randy said before John had the chance to finish

"Deliver."

"They don't open for another hour or so John."

"Then I'll call in an hour or is everyone hungry now?"

"We're hungry now."

"Then why didn't either of you say Perkins?" Silence. "Uh-huh."

"Make sure you order a lot of bacon for Codes. I'll toast his bread when he's ready."

"How come you just can't make the bacon too?"

"I don't wanna."

"I guess that's as good an answer as any." John said swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "I'll go downstairs and get the menu."

"Why don't you just look up one on your iPad John?" John looked at Randy and swung his legs back in the bed

"I would actually like Granny's Country omelet." Evan said speaking up

"Your beverage sir?"

"Oh, um, I'll just make myself some coffee."

"As you wish. Randy my love?"

"Brioche French toast please."

"What the hell did I need a menu for?" John said dropping his iPad to the floor

"The phone number unless it's saved in your phone."

"I don't think I like you very much right now." John said picking the tablet up again. Randy and Evan just laughed. "Are you sure I shouldn't get something for Cody other than bacon?"

"Don't. He won't eat it. It's going to be hell getting him to even eat the toast and bacon."

"Okay."

"I need to get my car cleaned today." Randy said stretching

"Why? You're going to wash the paint off that thing." Evan giggled and John looked at him. "This is some sort of sex thing isn't it? Nasty, nasty boys." John said shaking his head and dialing the phone

"Where are you going?" Randy asked as Evan climbed over him

"I want to get a workout in before breakfast." Evan replied kissing him then leaving the room. Randy stretched again and looked to his left only to see John looking at him

"What?"

"How was your date? Clearly it ended with you getting some in your car."

"On my car."

"Excuse me?"

"He talked me into stargazing on the roof of my car and then we had sex."

"On the roof of your car?"

"Yes."

"I must say that I'm jealous. You and I only made it to the trunk." Randy laughed

"You and I could never, safely, do it on the roof as both of us are just too big. Puppy is the perfect size for it."

"Things went well for the two of you then?"

"Mmhm."

"Is he moving in here?" Randy shook his head

"He told me that he wants to keep his room."

"Did you ask him?"

"No. He asked if he had to move in here. I told him he doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to." John nodded

"Sounds like a good deal to me."

"Why are you so okay with this?"

"Do you not want me to be?"

"Just answer me John."

"Because I knew that you liked him…probably before you even realized you did and why not? He's a good kid and I don't see the harm in it. I'm confident enough in what you and I have to not feel threatened by you having him too. You let me keep Cody. I think you and I have gone through just about enough to not have it ruined by another person and if Cody didn't then I don't think Evan will either. You and I both know how much you loathed and probably plotted Cody's death but you stuck around…for me."

"What if we, like…fall in love or something?"

"What if you do? Are you going to leave me for him?"

"No."

"Well then I hope you fall head over heels. You'll be good for him Randy. I know you're slightly off in your head and that you probably hear voices," Randy chuckled. "But I've accepted that and Evan has too. He likes you for who you are and hasn't tried changing a thing about you which I think is rare in your case. Be good to him."

"You know I will John."

"I do know that." They both looked down as Cody stirred, groaned and fell back into a deep sleep. John smiled. "He's so cute when he's sleeping."

"Gag."

"I can make you if you want." John said thrusting his hips. Randy laughed

"Oh God John…you're horrible."

"Where are you going? Am I that bad?"

"I want to get a shower. I know I took one last night but I feel like I need another."

"Oh my goodness – I think I need a shower too." John said following Randy to the bathroom

….

"That was amazing." Randy said putting his fork down

"You're not kidding."

"I'm going to warm that bacon and check on Cody."

"We should probably do that. It's been very quiet up there."

"I'll put the bacon in the oven for you. Is 275 good?"

"Yea, I don't want it to get too crispy."

"Got it." Evan said standing. Randy left the kitchen and headed up to the bedroom. He saw that Cody had rolled from his stomach to his back which was a good sign. It meant he was still alive

"Codes?"

"Mmmm?"

"There's food for you downstairs."

"Don't want food."

"You have to eat. It will make the hangover go away faster."

"Why did John let me drink so much? He must hate me."

"Oh stop. You're a grown man and John is not your keeper. Why did _you_ drink so much?"

"I have no idea Ran."

"I'm going to start the shower for you."

"I need it."

"I know."

"Hey!" Cody managed to drag himself out of bed and to the bathroom. Randy laid out clothes for him in the bathroom then handed him his toothbrush, toothpaste already applied, so that he could kill two birds with one stone and brush in the shower

"I put some clothes out for you so put those on when you get out, okay?"

"Whatever." Cody groaned. Randy just laughed and left the room. When he got to the kitchen he had to rub his eyes. Evan and John had cleaned up the dishes and started Cody's toast

"Who are you and what have you done with Evan and John?"

"Very funny."

"I know how to do stuff I just don't. You've got it all covered baby."

"Right." Randy said looking at John. Moments later they watched Cody walk into the kitchen, hair somehow matted to one side, and slump into a chair at the island

"Good morning."

"It's not really but thank you."

"It is because you're alive."

"Am I?"

"I hope so because I don't want to be dead yet."

"Thank you." Cody said taking the plate of toasted bread and bacon from Randy. "Can I have," Evan put a mug of coffee and a glass of orange juice in front of him. "Thanks. How long have you guys been awake?"

"Hours." Cody groaned again

….

"What are you looking at?" Randy asked sitting next to Evan in the den

"Beds. I'd like to change my room around and I really want a bed with a footboard."

"You should just let me redo the entire room. I thrive on those sorts of things." Evan handed the iPad to Randy

"I was hoping you would say that." He said resting his head on Randy's arm. The older man opened one of the designer apps on his iPad and typed in the measurements of Evan's room. "You have design apps on here?"

"Yes." Randy said tapping away at the screen. "Do you like contemporary styles?"

"I don't care Randy. I just want a new bed."

"Just a new bed? Oh no, no…you're getting an entirely new room." Evan laughed

"Okay."

"You know a contemporary design doesn't really call for a footboard."

"But I want a footboard so make it work." Randy snarled and tried to figure out a way to work around the footboard idea

"What about this?"

"I don't like it. What about that one?" Evan asked pointing

"I don't like that one."

"You don't sleep there."

"What if," Randy said waving his finger. "I get a bed with a low board like this? It's still at the foot of the bed so it counts." Evan rolled his eyes

"That does look nice." Randy smiled

"It's a platform bed so should I order a step stool for you?"

"Eat me."

"I will later but I need you to focus right now."

"I'm holding you to that."

"I promise. Do you want the bench as well?"

"How much is this thing?" Evan asked snatching the iPad

"Don't worry about it." Randy said snatching it back. "Bench or no bench?"

"Randy."

"Bench it is."

"Randy, I know you're not about to add those night tables."

"Why not?"

"Who pays $210 for a night table?"

"Me…get out of here." Randy said pushing Evan away. "I told you not to worry about it."

"I can't let you do that."

"You can repay me with sexual favors."

"Whoa," John said walking into the room. "I may or may not have walked in on the wrong part of that conversation." The doorbell rang. "I'm more than happy to get that." John said leaving the room

"Hey guys." Cody said moping into the room

"Hey. How do you feel?"

"I'm feeling a lot better but still like poop…and I have bacon in my teeth but I'm too tired to floss."

"The door is for you Evan."

"Me?" He said standing

"Yes. It's Nick."

"Oh wonderful." He said leaving the room. John put his hand on Randy's shoulder as he attempted to get up

"Nope, not going to let you do that. He needs to handle this Randy and if he needs you he will come get you." Randy rolled his shoulders. "Relax."

"I'm relaxed."

**Foyer**

"Are you going to make me just stand here?"

"We could go outside if that's what you would prefer." Nick sighed

"Never mind then. What have you been up to?"

"What?! What have I been up to? I've been going to work and living my life. What do you think I was doing?"

"I don't know that's why I asked."

"How's wrestling?"

"I didn't come here to talk about that."

"What did you come here for? We're not getting back together."

"Why?"

"Because Nick! I'm not going to wait around for you, I can't. I want to have a life and I want to be with someone who's there and the fact of the matter is that you won't be. You're in Orlando and I'm here in Tampa."

"You can move. They have schools there you know."

"I don't know if you know this or not but the school year has started already."

"So finish this year and move once it's over."

"And in the meantime do what? Wait around for you? We're still going to be apart."

"If you ever loved me at all you'd do it."

"Are you kidding me? You have to be kidding me right now."

"I'm not kidding. People at the school talk all the time about their boyfriends and girlfriends waiting for them at home."

"They must not have anything better to do or have anything going for them."

"You're being so selfish Evan."

"I'm being selfish? _I'm_ being selfish!?" Evan said pointing to himself. "You're doing this Nick! We would still be together right now if _you _hadn't quit your job, if _you_ hadn't decided to move over an hour away and if _you_ hadn't decided to move away from me! Don't you dare turn this around and make it my fault."

….

"We've been friends forever and I've never heard Evy yell like that." John looked over at Randy who was madly tapping at the screen of his tablet

"You're going to put a hole in that thing."

"I can buy a new one."

"You might have to with the way you're going. I hope you've backed up all your information on iCloud." Randy laughed

"Shut up John."

….

"If you came here to try and convince me that I should leave my job, move and get back together with you then forget about it. It's not going to happen Nick. I need to for the first time in my life live my life for me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever since I was a kid I put people before me or worried about everyone else's well-being and I can't do it anymore."

"Are you referring to practically taking care of Cody like he was your child? That was your fault…don't take it out on me."

"This is about you and I so don't talk about Cody."

"Why not? I approached you years ago about getting together but you said no because of him and I understood that. I liked him, he's a good friend but you took it upon yourself to put us on hold. He didn't ask you and look, he managed to get two boyfriends while you have no one."

"Stop talking about Cody."

"I should ask him for pointers on how to get two good-looking guys. I'm sure there are some easy-steps to doing it…he mostly just used being stupid and cute though." In the den the three men heard a thud in the foyer then saw Evan breeze past the doorway

"Evan!" John yelled

"I need an ice pack!" John and Randy jumped up, Randy heading toward the kitchen while John went to the foyer. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Nick lying by the door

"My house is becoming an asylum. Everyone in this place is completely fucking crazy." John said pulling Nick into a chair by the door. In the kitchen Randy took a gel pack from the freezer and wrapped it in a towel

"What happened?" He asked handing it to Evan who wrapped it around his hand

"I punched him." Randy laughed

"Why?"

"He was pissing me off and then he started talking about Cody."

"What did he say?" They looked up and saw Cody standing in the doorway

"It doesn't matter. It wasn't nice and that was the issue."

"Tell me what he said Ev."

"That he wanted to ask you for pointers on how to get two good-looking guys and said you used being stupid and cute as your method."

"I'll kill him."

"Randy no."

"He called me stupid?" Evan nodded. "Why would he call me stupid? I didn't do anything to him. I thought Nick was my friend." Cody said wiping his eyes. "I'm not stupid."

"No you're not."

"What the hell is going on?" John asked walking in. "Why are you crying?"

"Nick called me stupid so Ev hit him."

"What? I thought you were conversing about the two of you."

"We were but I said I wanted to do things for me which means I'm not going to leave my job and move for him and he brought up Cody. Said that I took care of Cody like he was my child but still he somehow managed to get two guys while I have no one."

"And that made you hit him?"

"No, him calling Cody stupid is what pushed me over the edge."

"Well when he comes to he has to leave."

"He's still unconscious?"

"Yes. I slapped him a few times but nothing. I'm sure it was one hell of a punch but his head hitting the tile floor is probably what really did it. I need some water to throw in his face."

"This isn't a movie John."

"Damn, I've always wanted to do that."

"I'll take care of it. Leave him to me."

"Randy," John said. "This isn't the time to get out those scrap pieces of carpet you've been dying to use. He's not dead."

"No, no…I'm saving my carpet pieces for another time. I want to have a talk with Nick…I'll verbally bury him if you will." John didn't really like the sound of that but knew that Randy had his mind made up. "You don't think it's broken do you?" Randy asked referring to Evan's hand

"No." Evan said flexing it

"I'll be right back." Randy walked to the foyer and kicked Nick's foot until he saw him stir. When Nick opened his eyes he saw Randy looming over him. "Get up."

"I'm dizzy."

"Then sit. Can you hear me?"

"I hear you just fine."

"Good because I don't like repeating myself. I'm going to assume that you bumped your head a few times at that wrestling school or all that bleach is seeping into your brain and that's why you thought you could come in here and talk about Cody like you did,"

"I,"

"Shut your fucking mouth. I don't want to hear that you were joking or that you didn't mean it because I won't hear any of your excuses. All I know is that you bad-mouthed Cody who has never wronged anyone in his life. Don't ever say a thing about him again; in fact, you should never say the name Cody again in reference to him or anyone else. You are no longer welcome here and you better hope that I don't see you outside of this place because if I do I might not fight the urge to drop you where you stand. I think your worst mistake is now you've lost Evan and Cody as friends you idiot. Get up." Nick stood his knees wobbly. Randy opened the door. "Another thing, don't worry yourself with whether or not Evan will find someone. He'll be perfectly fine now get the fuck out." Randy had three sets of eyes looking at him when he came back to the kitchen. "What?"

"What did you do?"

"I told him to leave."

"You told him to leave?" John said incredulously

"Yes. It wasn't that nice but that's what I basically said." Randy sighed. "I'm going to get my car cleaned. If you want me to bring back lunch just text me an order for something and I'll bring it home. Everyone okay with that? Good." Randy said grabbing his keys off a hook and leaving the kitchen

"I'm in a perpetual state of confusion around this house which is strange considering I work with six year olds who have no sense of logic and just do whatever the hell they want."

"Well Randy kind of does whatever the hell he wants."

"I can't believe Nick called me stupid." John and Evan looked at Cody. "Do you guys think that I'm stupid?"

"No." They answered in unison

"You guys know me, why would he say that?" Evan looked at John who shrugged. Evan's eyes widened and John shook his head making Evan sigh and narrow his eyes at him. "Hello?"

"You don't always exercise the best judgment or say the right things."

"So that makes me stupid?"

"No. It makes you Cody." Cody sighed

"I don't even know what that really means but whatever. As long as you guys like me and I like me then I'm not going to worry about him."

"That's the spirit." John said chiming in and making Evan roll his eyes at him. Cody grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge

"I'm going to lie down." He said taking John by the hand and dragging him along

….

Randy walked into the den and saw Cody and John asleep and Evan dozing. He turned to leave but saw Cody move

"I smell pizza." He said with his eyes still shut

"I have pizza." Randy said laughing. "We'll be in the kitchen. Get up Puppy." Evan rolled off the couch then stood up and went to the kitchen while Cody woke John

"Paint still on your car?" John asked as he entered the kitchen and stretched

"It's still there and it's super shiny. Where the hell are the rest of the paper plates?"

"Right here on the table…I already got them out."

"Oh," Randy said looking at Evan. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Cody looked at them and smiled

"I forgot that you two went on a date! Is that what happened," He asked pointing his finger between the two men. "You're going to start doing stuff for each other? How cute."

"It wasn't a date." Randy had to reiterate

"Oh sure it wasn't. So what happened guys? Did Ran officially tie you down Ev?"

"Tie me down? What does that mean?"

"I'd like to tie him up actually."

"Why are the two of you being so evasive? If you're together I'll figure it out eventually. You know I'm a snoop."

"Then put on your Inverness coat and get out your pipe and magnifying glass Sherlock." Cody narrowed his eyes

"Fine then, don't tell me." He said biting into his pizza slice and staring at Randy who silently started a staring contest. Cody looked away

**Weeks Later**

Randy pulled up to the front of the school building where Cody worked and retrieved his phone from the center console. Unlocking the phone he went to his favorites and hit Cody's name. Cody was in his classroom when he heard his phone buzzing on his desk. He put down the papers in his hand and walked over and when he saw the screen he smiled

"Hi Ran-Ran."

"Hey Codes. Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to go have lunch with me?" Randy asked using a baby-like tone he only used and would only ever use in private when with Cody. Cody smiled on the other end of the line

"Yes."

"I'm sitting outside." Cody couldn't stop smiling

"I have to pass out some papers. I'll be out in two minutes."

"I'll be here." Cody moved quickly around the room and finished placing the papers for his next class on the desks. He left the room but peeked his head in the longue on his way down the hall

"We were waiting on you Rhodes."

"Don't wait up. I'm going out for lunch but I was stopping in to tell you that you can have my lunch that's in the fridge."

"Oh, awesome. See you later."

"Bye guys." Cody continued down the hall and outside where he saw Randy's car sitting out front. "Hey Ran." Cody said hopping in and kissing Randy

"Hey."

"How come you didn't tell me you were going to pick me up? You packed my lunch remember?"

"I remember. I wanted to surprise you." Cody smiled brightly

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Where do you want to go?" _Daily Eats _Randy thought

"Daily Eats."

"Daily Eats it is." Randy drove them over to the small restaurant and once inside they were seated

"How's your day going baby?"

"Good." Cody said sipping his Cinnabun milkshake. "Well actually one of my classes was so unruly today so I gave them a pop quiz and homework. I was like vegetables."

"Like vegetables?"

"Yes. I was steamed." Randy laughed at the thought of Cody's face turning red and him getting irritated

"I'm sure they weren't happy about that."

"No they weren't but I wasn't happy with trying to speak and them talking over me."

"I get it. Some days I guess they just don't want to be in school but that's not your fault and it doesn't mean they should be rude."

"Exactly." Cody said taking a bite of his chopped salad

….

Randy was in Evan's room packing up the clothes in his dresser so that the new furniture could be moved in sometime that week. He shut one of the drawers and heard someone running up the steps and when he turned Evan burst into the room

"What's wrong with you?"

"Did I beat Cody home?"

"Did you see his car out there?"

"No. Not to my recollection."

"You didn't because he's not here. You win…what you win I don't know." Evan pushed Randy to the bed and jumped on top of him. "Oh."

"I know that he likes to have you when he gets home from work but I need you first." Evan said making light work of Randy's pants

"How did you get here so fast?"

"I cashed in a favor and got another teacher to switch bus duty with me. Take your shirt off." He commanded as he stripped his own clothes off. It made Randy hard just watching and knowing how much Evan wanted him right now so he did as he was told. As Evan gripped Randy's cock a thought went through his head and he raised his head from the pillow cradling it

"Wait a second – are _you _going to fuck _me_?" Evan laughed

"I hadn't planned on it but now that you bring it up." Randy sat up on his elbows. "Is that not allowed in this relationship because that won't work for me?"

"No, I'll allow it."

"Oh good," Evan said smiling. "But I don't want to right now." Randy sat up and pressed his back to the headboard while Evan straddled his waist. Randy wrapped his arms around Evan's waist while Evan leaned forward and reached into his night table for lube. After popping the top he let some of the contents drip into his hand before wrapping his small hand around Randy's throbbing member. He moved it up and down slowly before letting his right hand join. Randy groaned as he watched his dick slip and slide through Evan's fingers. He licked his lips and ran a hand over his head

"…my god." Evan looked up at Randy though his dark lashes but kept up the motions of his hands

"Do you like that?" Randy nodded

"Yes." He tightened his grip and moved his hands faster. Randy just closed his eyes and let the wonderful sensations flow through his body. He gasped when he felt a delightful friction rubbing against him and looked down. Evan had grabbed his own cock in his hand and was now rubbing the two of them together. "…oh fuck this." Randy said as he pushed Evan off of him and pulled him to the edge of the bed. "Bend over." Evan did and moaned when he felt the other man's fingers swirling around his hole. He gripped the sheets when he felt two fingers slide inside of him

"Randy no,"

"What?"

"I want to feel you now."

"You'll feel me. I promise."

"But, I want…now," Randy laughed and quickly removed his fingers replacing them with his cock. "Mmm, yes," Evan groaned arching his back. Randy rubbed Evan's back with one hand while and other held his right hip tightly. Evan grunted louder the deeper Randy drove into him. "Harder Randy, please." He was overjoyed. The rough sex he craved he could now have with Evan. Cody couldn't take it and John would never bottom. The hand that was on Evan's back moved to his left hip and held it just as tightly as the right one as he thrust in and out of the man forcefully. Evan was only able to make sounds as his head was cloudy and all his vocabulary, lost

Downstairs Cody walked in through the front door and was met by Max who was happily wagging his tail and turning in circles, excited to see Cody

"Hi baby." Cody said stooping down and picking the little dog up. "I'm happy to see you too." He said scratching behind the dog's ears. "Where's Ran? Do you need to go out?" He laughed. "Like you can answer me." Cody said opening the backdoor and stepping outside. He watched as Max ran around looking for a good spot to pee. He went then trotted back to Cody. Inside Cody gave the dog a treat then headed upstairs and before he even made it to Evan's room he could hear the coupling of the two men. He wanted to watch them but John had told him a few days ago not to watch them anymore…at least not as freakishly as he did before. He walked past the room and was almost to his bedroom before he doubled back sliding his back against the wall and peeking into the room. Cody bit his bottom lip as he watched the two sweaty bodies slide against each other. Evan was nearly flat on the mattress with his head pressed deep into the sheets while Randy pushed in and out of him. He watched as Randy leaned down and nipped roughly at the smaller man's neck with his teeth making him hiss

"That feels so good Randy."

"Yea?"

"Mmhm, yes." Evan drawled. Just outside the room Cody was gnawing on his finger still torn on whether or not he should leave. He had no clue when John would be home and didn't want to get caught but he just could not turn away

"What are you doing?" Cody screamed and jumped at the sound of John's voice. "I thought I told you to stop doing that or at least I think I did."

"You did but I can't help it, honest. I walked past the door but my feet had a mind of their own and turned me back around and I ended up here." John crossed his arms over his chest

"Oh? Is that what happened?"

"Uh-huh." Cody held up his pointer, middle and ring fingers. "Scouts honor." John laughed

"I still don't believe you."

"Hey!" The two men turned and looked into the room at Randy. "The next time the two of you want to have a conversation try doing it down the hall or anywhere I'm not having sex." He said as Evan pulled him down onto the bed with him. John rolled his eyes at Randy who was preoccupied

"How did you get home before me Ev?"

"I drove really fast." He said sleepily. "Can you guys give us a minute?"

"Sure." John said pulling the door shut. "You come with me Cody." They heard him say before the door shut completely

"Tired?" Randy asked running his fingers through the dark messy mop of hair on Evan's head

"Yes. I'm sure you have stuff to do but I want you to lay here with me for a while."

"Of course. Did you want to talk to me about something?"

"No. I just want you next to me."

"I can do that." Randy said pulling the man closer. "But I have to get dinner started in about 30 minutes."

"That's fine. I'll help you." Evan mumbled into Randy's chest. Randy smiled. In the bedroom John sat at the foot of the bed and looked up at Cody

"Didn't we have a talk about you watching Randy and Evan?"

"Yes we did John and I'm sorry but if my feet carry me in a certain direction I just have to follow them. My feet want what they want." John laughed in spite of himself

"Stop being funny because I'm serious."

"How come I can't watch them? Did they say something?"

"No but if they're in a room having a private moment then you shouldn't be lurking around and watching them like that. If they're in the room with us then consider it a free show." Cody sighed

"Is it because they're together now? That's not fair!"

"Who said that they were together? All I said was that if they were in another room then don't watch them…and what's not fair?"

"Not being able to look."

"Stop acting like a baby. I've said what I had to say and I mean it. End of discussion." Cody huffed

"Anyway," He said smiling. "Since you're home baby," Cody said eyeing John and swaying his hips back and forth as he undressed. John smiled. He knew that he couldn't resist a hip swaying Cody or any type of Cody for that matter

"You turn to me because Evan got to Randy first? I feel used."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." Cody said sinking down to his knees and working John's pants like a pro. The Cody on his knees right now is a lot different than the Cody John had met nearly three years ago

_John walked to his front door after hearing the doorbell. He reached the door and opened it smiling at Cody as he did_

"_Hey."_

"_Hi John." Cody said walking in and kissing him_

"_Our dinner's ready if you want to eat now."_

"_Did you cook?"_

"_You know that I didn't cook anything. I can't cook."_

"_That makes two of us." Cody said following John into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table. John put two plates and enough utensils on the table for him and Cody to eat with and serve themselves food from the containers_

"_What did you do today?" Cody sighed_

"_Got yelled at by my professor for being late this morning."_

"_I told you to get out of bed when the alarm went off."_

"_I know but I don't like getting out of bed and leaving you." John smiled and ran his fingers though Cody's hair and the younger man smiled. "What are we doing later?"_

"_Whatever you want baby."_

"_I really just want to cuddle actually."_

"_We can cuddle. I'll put a movie on." They finished their dinner and John cleaned up while Cody went upstairs to change into a pair of the lounge pants he kept there. When he came back to the den John had unfolded a blanket and was flipping through the movie guide. Cody moved the blanket back and snuggled under it. All throughout the movie John yawned and half-way through he almost fell asleep_

"_John?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Are you awake?"_

"_Yes."_

"_But barely."_

"_I'm tired and this movie is a little boring."_

"_Well would you rather," In his head John hoped that Cody would suggest that they have sex. He knew that he wouldn't considering that Cody was a virgin. "John?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Are you listening to me? You know, never mind."_

"_I zoned out a bit. I'm sorry baby. What did you say?"_

"_I was just – well I was thinking and…I don't know. You'll probably think that I'm weird."_

"_No I won't. Just tell me."_

"_Well I was talking with my friend Evan about oral sex and," YES! John screamed in his head. "He suggested that I try it. I'm not ready for sex yet but I figure I can do that." John tried to remain calm. He'd imagined sliding his dick between Cody's pouty lips for months_

"_We can try that if you want to."_

"_What if I'm bad though?"_

"_I don't think that there's such a thing."_

"_John."_

"_I know that it's your first time and I'll help you through it. I'm not here to make fun of or tease you. I'd never do that."_

"_Promise me."_

"_I promise you." John said honestly looking into Cody's bright blue eyes. Cody gasped when John pulled him up and into his lap like he weighed nothing. He kissed Cody's mouth then down his neck as he discreetly exposed himself. He didn't want to seem too eager but he couldn't deal with Cody's fumbling fingers right now. John guided one of Cody's hands to his member and let him take over from there. So much for not having to deal with Cody's fumbling fingers. John had learned that Cody never, in his life, had ever masturbated so he was a novice when it came to using his hand and he also didn't know what he liked so how would he know what someone else would like? John wrapped his hand around Cody's to silently instruct him on what to do. "Harder."_

"_What?"_

"_You can do it harder."_

"_What if I hurt you?"_

"_You're not going to hurt me." John said squeezing his hand around the young man's forcing him to use a much firmer grip. As Cody got the hang of it John moved his hand and let the man work_

"_Do I put my mouth on it now?" 'I sure as fuck hope so' John said to himself_

"_If you want to baby." John closed his eyes as Cody made his way to the floor and between his legs. He opened his eyes when he realized that Cody had been down there for a while with no action. "What's wrong?"_

"_It's so big. I can't get all of that in my mouth." John laughed good-naturedly_

"_You don't have to put it all in your mouth. Just do what comes natural…but don't bite it or anything, please." John let out a quiet breath when he felt Cody's warm tongue lick the tip of his cock and groaned when his mouth surrounded it. It was a dream come true. It didn't take Cody long to get the hang of things. He was no expert by any means but he wasn't anywhere near as bad as John thought he would be. John looked down and almost lost it when he saw that beautiful mouth wrapped around him. "Cody, baby,"_

"_Yea? Oh god, am I doing it wrong? I'm sorry."_

"_No, no, you're not. I'm going to cum soon. Use your hand too."_

"_What do I do with it?"_

"_Do with what?" Cody's face turned bright red. John knew what he meant but wanted to hear him say it_

"_You know…the stuff when it comes out."_

"_You can swallow it."_

"_What?!"_

"_Or not. Just let it come out I guess but you'll have to get me a wet wash cloth afterward." Cody nodded_

"_Okay." He said before going back to work. John started to pant the faster the smaller man's head and hand moved_

"_Co," Before he could get it out John came flooding Cody's mouth. He swallowed a lot of it before screaming and going into a coughing fit. John covered his laugh and tucked his member back into his pants_

"_That is so gross John!"_

"_You get used to it." He said taking his shirt off and cleaning up_

….

"I know how to use this. I can just make the pasta if you want me to." Evan asked adjusting his glasses

"I would really appreciate that actually."

"Okay." Randy secretly watched as Evan moved around the kitchen and gathered the ingredients for the fresh pasta. He smiled to himself and admitted that it was nice to have someone else in there with him. He seasoned the meat and watched as Evan worked without being told what to do. After he'd picked the ingredients he wiped down a section of the counter top to make sure it was clean before mixing everything in a bowl. Once it was all measured and mixed he let the pasta rest before placing it in the pasta extruder. "What kind do you want me to make?"

"A Swedish meatball usually calls for an egg noodle type but you can't make that so just pick whatever you want."

"What if no one else wants that kind?" Randy laughed

"I'm the head of this kitchen Ev, make whatever you want. Trust me, John and Cody won't think twice."

"Okay but if they don't like it then I'm blaming you."

"You don't even have to take credit. I'll say it was me if there's a problem but there won't be." Evan pushed his glasses up and set about picking a pasta shape. Randy looked over Evan's shoulder after he put the pasta tool on. "Ooh, the lasagnette, good choice." Evan smiled at the older man's pronunciation

"Don't tell me you speak Italian too."

"I don't but wouldn't that be hot?"

"Without a doubt." Randy smirked to himself. Once dinner was cooking Evan and Randy found themselves sitting at the island looking through Randy's vast collection of cookbooks. Cody walked in and just looked at them

"Why can't you guys just tell me if you're together now? I mean I totally ship it so you have my blessing."

"You ship it?"

"Yes. I love you both and you're cute together so why not?"

"Well we're glad that we have your blessing." Randy said and went back to one of the books

"Just tell me!" Cody said stomping his feet

"You need to knock it off Cody."

"Evy," He whined

"Cody," John said walking into the kitchen. "I don't know what's going on but I have a feeling you're being annoying so stop it."

"John!"

"What?"

"You can't just walk in here and say that to me."

"But I did and I'm sure I'm right." Cody huffed as he walked over to the refrigerator to get himself something to drink. "Can you grab me a beer while you're over there?"

"No." Cody said as he grabbed a Naked coconut water and left the kitchen. Randy and Evan watched what looked like John counting to ten in his head

"Excuse me." He said turning toward the two men. "Oh Cody," John said walking away

"Is he really that mad about Cody telling him no?"

"Part of him is mad about that because we never tell John no but more of him is mad at that fact Cody won't drop this whole thing."

"How come we can't just say yes…wait – we are right?"

"I thought so. You're not going to make me formally ask you or get down on one knee or something are you?" Evan laughed

"You can get down on both your knees but not to ask me any questions."

"You are such a little dirty bird."

"Hey Randy?"

"Hey what?" Randy said absently jotting notes on a Post-It and marking a page in the cookbook

"Is that some unspoken thing…that you just don't say no to J?" He chuckled

"No. We just don't." Randy shrugged. "I don't know why. I guess there's never really been a time where we've had to." Evan sat there watching Randy think. "Pretty strange now that I think about it. John's like a fucking hypnotist or something…he must be manipulating our minds." Evan snorted as he laughed

"Oh my God – never mind. I didn't mean for it to get that deep…manipulating our minds. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, well; I mean other than the obvious." Evan stood from his seat

"The obvious? That whole crazy thing?"

"Yes. Are you sleeping in bed with me tonight?" Randy asked turning around in his chair

"Don't I always?" Evan said stepping between Randy's long legs

"Well no, you slept in your room last night." He said pulling the small man closer

"Good point. I'll sleep with you tonight."

"Why won't you move into the bedroom?"

"I thought we talked about this. I don't mind sleeping in the same bed with John and Cody, in fact I like it because it's all so cozy but I'm not with them."

"So no more handjobs or blowjobs with Cody?"

"Well I didn't say that. Sex is one thing…I just don't want to move in the room okay?"

"Okay." Evan leaned back and looked into Randy's eyes

"That's it? Just okay? You're not going to argue with me about it?"

"No. You said you didn't want to move in and somewhere in that mess of an explanation you just gave me I figured out what you're saying."

"Good." He said turning away but Randy pulled him back. "Wha," And kissed his lips. "Oh."

"You may go." Randy said releasing Evan from his grip

**TBC**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: *le sigh* If you didn't like or didn't care to read about Randy and Evan in the last chapter then this may not be the chapter for you either. In regards to this story being under John Cena & Randy Orton – it actually does have all four characters listed. Why the site gives you the option of including up to four characters but not posting all four is beyond me. It is also not my fault. Thanks and enjoy! : )**

**Friday Morning**

Randy pulled away from Evan and looked into the man's large and wild brown eyes

"What's the matter?" Evan asked out of breath

"We don't have time for what I want to do to you."

"Yes we do." He said leaning down to kiss Randy who moved away

"No. Did you look at the time?"

"I don't have to work today Randy. It's a day off for the school district."

"Why didn't you tell me before now?"

"Who cares?!" Evan hissed. "I want sex right now so stop asking me all these damn questions."

"Okay, okay. We'll have sex you little minx."

"I mean really, really good sex too."

"Isn't that what I always give you?"

"Yes." Evan replied kissing Randy's jaw and down his neck. He kissed back up to Randy's mouth and moaned when Randy slipped his tongue into his mouth and moved it around lazily. While still kissing him, Randy worked on getting Evan's underwear off. He moved away and pulled his underwear the rest of the way down then kissed his way down Randy's chest and sucked him into his mouth. Randy tensed when he felt Evan's perfectly warm mouth. Just as he was starting to get into it Evan stopped and made his way back up to kiss Randy

"Why'd you stop?" Evan laughed

"Because I wasn't down there for a blowjob, I was only down there because you get a lot harder that way." He responded kissing Randy. Evan reached into the drawer next to the bed and brought out the lube. Cody shifted on the bed and rolled over only to see a naked Evan on top of a naked Randy. He was excited because he could technically watch them since they were right there but he didn't just want to watch. He caressed Randy's side making him groan and pull away from Evan

"Good morning Codes."

"Good morning guys." He said kissing Randy and then Evan who deepened the kiss. Randy watched them while he lubed his fingers and slipped them inside of Evan. He fingered him for a long while before lubing his member and slipping inside of Evan causing them both to groan. He and Evan both moved their hips slowly and in time with each other. Evan had to pull away from Cody to catch his breath as Randy was brushing the nerves inside of him gently with each stroke

"Get undressed Cody." He didn't need to be told twice. Cody kicked off his pants and underwear as he took his shirt off

"Sit on his face Codes." He was all too eager to do so. Cody straddled Randy's head and gasped loudly when he felt the warm tongue then Evan pulled him forward so that he could kiss him. Cody reached out and took Evan into his hand and Evan reciprocated. Although he was enjoying himself Randy wished that he could see the two men together. They sounded amazing. On the other side of the bed John stretched and attempted to turn away from the sunlight beaming through the sheer curtains covering the balcony doors. He rolled over and froze as his eyes widened

"Oh my God…everything about this is perfect." John watched as Cody and Evan jerked each other's cocks and groaned at the pleasure Randy was providing them

"Faster Randy, I'm gonna cum." Randy tapped Cody's thigh asking him to move and he did. Once Cody was off the bed he moved behind Evan and continued to stroke his cock while Randy thrust his hips faster. "Oh fuck!" Evan yelled as he came. He put his hands down on Randy's chest to brace himself and not fall over. Cody softly kissed Evan's shoulder and Evan turned toward Cody then kissed his lips. "Do you want him Codes?" Cody nodded and helped the other man climb off Randy

"Are you ready Codes?"

"Uh-huh. You prepped me enough."

"Then get up here." Randy said and Cody obeyed. John silently watched as Evan took his place behind Cody and held his cock while Randy pounded him bringing them both a powerful orgasm

"I guess I don't have to ask how your mornings are going."

"Did you watch the entire thing John?" Randy questioned without looking at John

"Um, no, you guys were already in progress."

"Why didn't you say something baby?" John shrugged

"I don't need to be in on everything. Besides, it looked to me like Randy had things well taken care of."

"I did." He said stacking his hands behind his head. John looked at the clock

"Don't the two of you need to go to work? Even if you skip breakfast you'll make it just in time to be really late."

"Day off for the school district." Evan answered

"Yep! So we all get to spend the day together." Cody said

"Actually I need to go shopping so the three of you can spend some time together."

"Oh yuck, if you mean grocery shopping I don't want to do that."

"That is precisely what I mean." Cody frowned

"Nope, don't want to do that."

"I'll go with you that way it can be done faster then maybe we can do something." Randy smiled and kissed Evan

"Okay."

"Can we do something John or do you have to work?"

"We can do something."

"Oh! There's a movie out," John rolled his eyes. He hated the movies Cody picked when they went out. "And I want to go see it so we should do that."

"Why don't we go over what's out and then pick a movie together?"

"Why?"

"I absolutely hate every movie you pick when we go out. I've told you that." Cody whined. "No whining today or I'll go to work."

"Okay." Randy leaned over the other two men and kissed John before getting out of bed and going toward the bathroom. At this stage of their relationship he didn't need to say a word. John was up and on his way to the bathroom as well. He slammed the door shut. "That's not going to make you jealous is it?"

"What?"

"Randy being with John and stuff. Are you going to get jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous? Randy's been with the two of you for as long as I've known him."

"Yea but it's different now with the two of you, you know."

"The two of us what?"

"I don't know what to say because you guys won't say if you're together or not but I'm pretty sure you are."

"It's a little hard to define things when Randy's with two other people."

"But you can't be with other people…outside of this house?"

"No I can't." Cody clapped his hands excitedly

"Then you guys _are_ together!" Evan laughed

"Why are you so excited about that?"

"I don't think you realize how cute the two of you are. And it's a good balance too because you like to help Ran do all the things John and I hate doing or don't know how to do. You help in the kitchen and you want to go grocery shopping with him. It's perfect." Evan lay there not saying a word. He could probably count on one hand all the times in his friendship with Cody that the other man had figured something out before him. This was one of those times

"You're right Codes."

"I know." He said like it was a matter-of-fact

**Publix**

"Is that the right type of spinach?" Evan looked at Randy as he took the green tea and fruit smoothie from his hand

"Yes. I know how to read your extremely detailed list." Evan replied sipping from the straw

"I thought you didn't want one."

"I don't. You can have it back."

"Just hold on to it while I go check something. I'll be right back." Evan nodded and checked out some items as he leaned on the shopping cart. A few minutes later he felt someone behind him and saw two arms on either side of him. Two heavily tattooed arms. Evan stood upright

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Mmhm. I always like to check out their bakery while I'm here to see if they're making anything I can't." Evan chuckled. "Come on." Evan stepped on the bottom of the cart and let Randy push him and the cart down the aisles

"Have you ever thought about selling your desserts?" Evan asked when they stopped

"No." Randy said browsing the shelves

"Why not?"

"No reason. I just never thought about it. Did you like this?" He asked holding up whole wheat pancake mix

"Yes. I think you should." Randy crossed wheat pancake mix off his list and looked at Evan

"Do you mean open a bakery or – what do you mean?"

"I mean research it first and see how one gets started then yes, you can eventually open one. I know people would go. There are a few teachers at my school willing to have your babies or buy cupcakes from you…whichever comes first." Randy laughed

"Seeing as how I don't want children I will gladly make them cupcakes or whatever sweets they desire."

"I don't think you can make babies with them anyway. I heard them say that you "explode ovaries" whatever that means. I'm pretty sure those are important in the reproduction process." Randy laughed loudly

"I what?!"

"I don't know. I assumed it means that they're ready to drop their pants for a hot guy such as yourself who can bake."

"Shit – I remember having to actually have game when talking to girls. If I had known all I had to do was show up with a few pieces of candy then I could have so many more notches on my bedpost."

"You can make candy?!"

"Yes. Haven't you realized that I'm perfect yet?"

"No not yet."

"I'm done in this aisle. Are you getting on?" Evan took his spot on the cart as Randy pushed it along. They made it to the meat section when Randy's phone rang. "Who the hell – hello?" Evan took the list and went to find the types of meat specified as Randy talked. When he did he brought it all back to the cart and stacked it nicely to appease Randy's OCD. He was sure they had the neatest and most organized cart in the entire store. As he crossed the stuff off Randy hung up. "I know that you wanted to go to lunch but would you be terribly upset if we went home after we finished?"

"What's going on?"

"Your bedroom furniture is on its way and I have to let the people in."

"Oh! No, I don't mind at all. I can go get us something from the salad bar or hot foods bar if you want. We can just take it home."

"That'll work. I don't have that much left to get now." Evan nodded. "I'll be near the dairy section and if you can't find me,"

"I'll have them page you over the intercom." Randy stood there

"I would punch you so hard." Evan laughed

"I'm kidding…I'll call you."

"Sounds like a plan." Randy finished the shopping while Evan picked up their lunch then they met each other at a register. After checking out they headed home and unpacked the groceries they had picked up that day. As Evan put the plates and utensils out the doorbell rang. "Oh sure, I can eat later." Randy said getting out of his seat. Evan put the lids back on the containers and went up to his room

….

"Do you like it or should I send this stuff back and buy you a bed with a footboard?"

"I like it." Evan said bouncing on the bed. "It looks great. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Should we eat now?"

"Yes, I'm starving." Randy reheated their lunch and when they finished the men retreated to the den

"You awake Puppy?"

"Yes."

"Did you see that?"

"The hurricane notice for next week? Yep. Do you think it'll hit us?"

"I hope not but living out here it's a very real possibility."

"It's a good thing we went shopping then."

"This house has plenty of food."

"What about hurricane shutters?"

"I don't know. I'll have to ask John but knowing him he already has them."

"He probably does." Randy shivered. "Are you playing with my ears?"

"Yes. I like them. Did you know that one was regular and the other is elfin?"

"Elfin?! I don't have an elfin ear! Is that some nerd shit?!" Evan looked down at Randy who still had his head resting in his lap

"First off: you need to calm down. Second, your right ear is pointed like an elf's. Third of all, surely I'm not the first person to tell you that."

"I believe Cody mentioned it before."

"He's right but it's cute so relax."

"I'm not cute."

"I did not say that _you_ were cute. Your ears are."

"But my,"

"Hush Randy."

….

"This is what the two of you did on your day off?" John said upon walking into the den and observing Randy and Evan all tangled up on the couch together

"What's better than this John?"

"Doing that naked." Evan snapped his fingers

"I knew something about this was a little off! Damn it." The men laughed at Evan's response

"How was the movie? Oh wait, before you answer that: are there storm shutters on the house?"

"What? Why?"

"We're due for a hurricane this week."

"What?! What are we going to do?!"

"First we're going to relax." John said looking at Cody. "Can you do that for me?" Cody nodded. "Thank you. The house does have storm shutters so we're safe in that regard. I won't let anything happen to you Cody so stop worrying. Nothing is going to happen to the two of you either. How far in is it coming?"

"I don't know. They haven't tracked it that far but it should hit us according to those white swirly things on the weather map." John laughed

"How accurate and technical."

"You feel what I'm saying."

"Okay. This isn't a big deal. We're stocked with food and water right?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then we've done all that we can do."

"What about my car?! It's going to get ruined outside! You and Ran get to park in the garage and I'm outside!"

"Oh Jesus." Evan mumbled

"You're being the opposite of relaxed right now. I have another garage up the road from here. Both you and Evan can put your cars there…remember, he's outside too?" Cody sighed and clutched his chest

"Oh good."

"What about,"

"What about generators you ask?" Randy laughed and looked at John

"Why yes John, what about generators should we lose power?"

"I have two. I'll check them out tomorrow to make sure they're in top shape and get some gas."

"It sounds like we're all set then."

"Well I for one feel safe and prepared."

"I don't know if I can do this." Cody said flopping down on the couch

"Do what? What are you doing? What did any of us ask you to do?"

"I don't know. I'm just worried and it's making my stomach hurt a little."

"Come here Codes," Randy said speaking up. He could see John's irritation. "Why don't you go check those generators now babe…just in case they need something I can go look for it tomorrow?" Randy said untangling his legs from Evan's and sitting up. He reached out for Cody who cuddled close to him. John dropped the bag in his hand and left the room. "Cody," Randy started. "You live in Florida, in Tampa no less and hurricanes are common here. We have plenty of food, a safe dwelling and your car will be fine so stop panicking. You're going to make what could be a bad situation worse. Are you listening to me?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm serious Cody."

"I know Ran. I heard you…I'm listening."

"Okay…cut the whining shit out."

"Can I say one more thing?"

"Go ahead."

"John said that the garage is down the road so does that mean we have to walk back from there?" Randy laughed

"No. John or I will follow you there and drive you back. We know that you hate to walk anywhere." Cody nodded in agreement

"Okay. What did you guys do today?"

"Well our day was cut short with the delivery or Evan's furniture. We went grocery shopping then came home and have been lazing around on the couch since."

"A very productive day if you ask me." Evan chimed

"As long as you guys had a good time." Cody said standing. "I'm going to change and peek at your room." Cody left the room. Evan and Randy resumed their positions

**Days Later**

"So what are you going to do?"

"Wait it out I guess. The house will more than likely be ruined anyway."

"I hope that doesn't happen," Randy turned and kissed John as he walked in the kitchen. "And it's pretty shitty that you'll be there if it does." Steven laughed

"So I should hide somewhere else then come back to my ruined house?" Randy laughed

"I guess that doesn't make any sense but…I don't know. Hold on. Are you looking for something in particular John? Do you want me to make you some lunch?"

"No, you're on the phone. I'll find something."

"There's leftover roast beef already sliced in the fridge."

"Ooh." John said opening the refrigerator

"Where's Alexei?"

"He's doing stuff somewhere with some people."

"Ah…well what are you doing?"

"What am I doing? You're so cute worrying about me still."

"Shut up and answer me."

"I'm not doing anything honey."

"Soo…"

"So, no that doesn't mean I'm clean but I haven't done anything for a while now. I think since that night you left, well maybe the day after."

"Well that's good. Let's keep it up why don't we."

"What's this we business? I'm grown and I'll do what I want."

"Of course."

"But maybe if you say please."

"That's not going to happen. It's your life and I'm not going to bribe you into being good to yourself." Randy said locating the au jus John was desperately searching for

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Who are you talking to?"

"John."

"Oh, John-Boy is home?"

"Yes. He just came in…didn't you hear me talking to him earlier?"

"No, I was lost in the sounds of your beautiful voice." Randy laughed loudly

"Fuck you."

"I love it when you're sassy."

"Oh my god," Randy breathed. "You drive me crazy."

"And you love it. I bring that added bit of chaos to your life. Not too much but just enough to keep you on your toes."

"Is that what you're doing?"

"Uh-huh."

"I appreciate it so much."

"I know and you're welcome."

"Anyway, we'll grab lunch tomorrow and say our goodbyes just in case you and your little dog too are blown away."

"Very funny you little piece of shit. I'll see you tomorrow…12:30-1?"

"Make it 12. The winds and rain will come by 2."

"Oh, well thank you Accu-weather Randy. I'll see you at 12."

"Bye."

"Bye sexy-face." Randy rolled his eyes and put his phone on the counter. He scrunched his nose at the ugly sandwich John had made himself

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is one of your friends blowing away in the storm?"

"Steven might. He bought a great house on a beautiful lake."

"That sucks."

"I know so we're having lunch tomorrow in the event he dies."

"He's staying?"

"Yes. From what I understand his brother's not even in Florida and his parents are in Portugal this time of year."

"Well what about their place?" Randy shook his head

"They have a deal worked out with their landlord where they live here for six months and the six months that they don't the landlord only charges half the rent."

"Sounds complicated."

"It is but it isn't. Anyway, he can't go there, not that he wants to because technically that means the apartment is occupied and he would have to pay the rent…and it's not that he can't but,"

"I get it." John put his sandwich down and took a deep breath. "Do you want him to stay here?" Randy spat his drink everywhere

"What?!"

"Well I don't want him to die then have you moping around the house wearing a black veil or some shit." Randy laughed as he wiped the counter and anywhere else his drink landed, including John's face

"I wouldn't wear a veil…it would cover my face."

"Do you want him to or not?"

"Are you okay with that? You don't even like him and you'd be stuck with him too."

"This house is big enough for the both of us. I don't have to see him…especially since he would have to stay in the master bedroom downstairs." Randy stood there staring at John. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I don't know what to say. Part of me wants to go along with this since I don't want anything to happen to him but part of me thinks that this is going to be an absolute fucking disaster."

"I promise to be on my best behavior and I don't really have a problem with the guy. He can stay but he is to keep his hands off of you, Cody and Evan…he said that I was cute and I don't know if he meant it but he better not touch me either."

"Okay,"

"And there will be no drugs of any sort in here. If he uses an inhaler then he better pack a brown paper bag to huff into 'cause I don't want that in here either."

"Damn John."

"…okay maybe I went a little far with that one but you know what I mean."

"He hasn't used in like, a month."

"And he won't while he's here."

"Okay." Randy said picking up his phone

"What are you doing?"

"I was going to tell Steven."

"Make it quick then I want you upstairs."

"I'm going to pay for this aren't I?"

"Yep." John said throwing away the uneaten portion of his sandwich and leaving the kitchen. "Five minutes!"

Randy: John says you can stay here

Steven: I'm sorry?

Randy: for the hurricane. He's under the impression that I'll be distraught if something happens to you

Steven: you would be

Randy: would you like to stay or not?

Steven: this isn't a trap is it?

Randy: do you think either of us would do that?

Steven: I guess not. I'll thank John myself but thank him for me now please

Randy: I will but he's making me pay for it in a minute

Steven: don't want to read that

Randy: pack some stuff and you can just follow me here after lunch. We'll put your car in the garage down the street

Steven: got it

Randy put his phone down and slowly made his way upstairs to John

"I thought I was going to have to come and get you."

"No I'm here and I'm ready to accept whatever it is you're going to do to me."

"Oh good." John said pulling the leather straps connected to the headboard out. "Is he staying?"

"Yes. Shall I undress?"

"You shall." Randy pulled his gray t-shirt over his head while John licked his lips and undressed slowly. He watched as the taller man pulled his basketball shorts down revealing that he'd gone commando. By the time John made it to his pants he was rock hard. "On the bed." He told Randy as he walked to the closet. Randy was giddy but kept his face impassive as he watched John walk toward him with two sets of handcuffs. He cuffed each of Randy's wrists but didn't connect the other end of the cuffs to the bed

"What do you want me to do John?" John smirked

"Well this thing isn't going to suck itself." Randy moved to the edge of the bed and took John's member into his large hand which did nothing to dwarf the size of the older man's cock. He pumped his hand a few times before licking at the tip. He looked up and made eye contact with John as he sucked more and more of John into his mouth. John groaned low in his throat as he watched Randy's head moved back and forth on his dick. It was beautiful but then again anything Randy did was beautiful to John. He brought his hand around to the back of Randy's head and held it there as the muscles in the back of the other man's throat constricted. "Oh fuck…" He groaned throwing his head back. He let Randy do it a few more times before pulling out and cuffing Randy to the bed

"_You_ invited Steven to stay so why am _I_ being punished?" John gave Randy a hard stare as he spread his legs roughly

"What did you just say?"

"Huh?"

"You're laying here in our bed and you say his name?"

"Oh…I'm sorry John."

"You will be I'm sure of it." John said driving hard into Randy's hole

"Oh shit! I'm sorry John." John thrust his hips hard into the other man

"Don't mention him in this room." Randy nodded his head quickly

"Okay, okay…"

"Do you hear me?" John asked through clenched teeth

"Yes baby! Te escucho y no voy a decir su nombre aquí de nuevo." Randy whimpered

"Don't you dare start that." John said pushing deeper

"I can't, I can't – oh fuck, I can't help it John."

"Yes you can." He said pounding into Randy. Cody and Evan were on their way down the hall when both men heard Randy's loud moaning and grunting along with the creaking of the bed

"So," Cody said turning toward Evan. "How are you enjoying this new furniture?" He asked following Evan into his room. Evan just laughed

….

"Why do you guys look so…depleted?"

"Because you just killed Ran up there and we have no dinner. We're hungry!" Cody said. John looked over at Evan who was picking through the popcorn he and Cody had popped

"I didn't kill him."

"Well where's dinner then?"

"It's going to be a little late today. Randy will be down in a minute."

"Relax. I'm here…I'm sore but I'm here." He kissed Cody twice before leaning over and kissing Evan. "How was work?"

"Which one of us are you talking to?"

"I'm talking to both of you but we can go in alphabetical order if you want."

"That would make me first."

"No. Names are generally alphabetized by last name _so_ that makes me first but I'm a nice guy so you go ahead Codes."

"_**Well**_," Cody said dramatically. "I got punched in the face today."

"What?!"

"Yes! It was by a girl so it didn't hurt but still!"

"What happened baby?" John asked wrapping his arms around Cody who was all too happy to snuggle into them

"It was a fight over a boy. One of the girls came into the classroom balling her eyes out but other than that was quiet. I went over to her to make sure she was okay and she said that she was. I let her go to the bathroom to get cleaned up and while she was gone another student came in all fired up about something. She has some earth shattering problem every week so I didn't pay her any mind. When Kami came back from the bathroom Jessica jumped out of her seat, ran over to her and started shouting in her face. I walked over to break it up and before I knew it punches were being thrown, hair was being pulled and I was punched right in the nose! I felt like Marcia on the episode of the Brady Bunch where she got hit with the football!"

"Well you're far too old to have to worry about being a teen model." John held his laugh but Evan snorted

"Very funny Ran."

"Thank you." Cody snarled

"Boy."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine John."

"Oh!" John announced throwing a finger in the air. "We're going to have a guest tomorrow and throughout the hurricane."

"Is it Roman?" Cody asked and everyone looked at him. "It's not Roman is it?"

"No it's not and you and I will talk about that outburst later."

"So who is it?" Evan asked toying with a piece of popcorn

"It's Steven." He tilted his head to the side and looked at Randy

"Oh is it?" Evan said crossing his arms. Randy swallowed. John saw and was impressed with Evan's work

"Yes." Randy said recovering quickly. "His house is on the water and the winds will be up to 110 miles per hour and that's dangerous."

"I agree. Where's he sleeping? In the master downstairs right?" Randy glared at Evan who glared back. John was highly entertained

"Yes Puppy, he's sleeping down here."

"Fair enough." Evan said standing and leaving the kitchen

"What the fuck have I gotten myself into? He's like a pocket-sized version of you." Randy said looking at John

"That was awesome."

"That was not awesome."

"Oh yea," Cody piped up. "There's no school tomorrow because of this hurricane." John shook his head

"What?"

"Aren't the two of you having lunch tomorrow? You better go check with Evan to see if that's okay since he'll be home."

"Don't get it twisted John."

"I'm just sayin." Randy made a simple dinner of spaghetti that night. He was tired no thanks to John

"You guys set the table. I'll be right back." He said leaving the kitchen. Randy took the stairs two at a time and went to Evan's room. He didn't bother knocking when he got to the door. Evan watched Randy walk in, lean against the wall crossing his arms over his chest and one ankle over the other

"What?"

"Are we going to have a problem?"

"You and I? No, not as long as Steven stays in his place." Randy narrowed his eyes. This little man had balls and Randy liked it

"Don't you worry about Steven. I'll handle him."

"I'm not worried about Steven and I was under the impression that you were going to handle him if you didn't want a problem with me or even worse, John." Randy pushed off the wall and stalked over to the bed. "What are you doing?" He remained silent as he pulled Evan to the middle of the bed and climbed on top of him

"I don't want to be with Steven." He said directly into Evan's ear giving him chills. "Do you hear me?" Randy felt Evan nod. "I didn't hear you. Do you hear me?"

"Yes." He kissed Evan sweetly

"Can we sleep in here tonight?" Randy nodded

"Is everything okay?"

"Yea, I just want to be in here…with you." Evan mumbled

"What was that last part?"

"Huh? Oh nothing." Randy smiled

"I heard you. You're too cute Ev. Come on," He said offering his hand to Evan. "Dinner's ready."

….

Randy kissed both John and Cody after telling them goodnight and made his way down the hall to Evan's room. He walked in just as Evan walked out of his bathroom

"You can get in bed like that if you want." Randy said referring to Evan's nakedness

"I don't think so. You know that we'd never go to bed if both of us are naked."

"We can sleep when we're dead." He responded slipping his shorts off and pulling the sheets back

"But we're not dead yet and I want sleep."

"What a cock block." Evan laughed and crawled into bed with Randy. Naked. "Steven and I are having lunch tomorrow. I didn't know that you guys would be home when I made plans."

"It's fine Randy. I trust you and I'm not that person."

"That person?"

"I don't care that you're friends with your ex. You two were together and friends before I came along and I'm not trying to come between that. I also believe you when you say that you don't want Steven so there's no problem here."

"The fuck was all that shit earlier about then?"

"Oh, him staying here is a little different and I trust you, not so much with Steven."

"Why?" Evan laughed

"Please Randy, he wants you still and I'll be so offended if you sit here and try to convince me otherwise."

"I won't. He does."

"Which was quite obvious when Cody and I were sick and he brought that orange juice and soda over like he was a delivery service; shit – he was here faster than any delivery service would have been."

"I guess it is nice having that person." Evan looked at Randy. "Not like that, I mean…I don't know."

"You love him as a person, like him as a friend and like the fact that he still wants you. It's an ego thing and I totally get it."

"That makes me sound like a horrible person."

"You said it, I didn't." Randy laughed

"Whatever. I'm not a bad person."

"No you're not; you only play one on TV."

"Puppy."

"What?" Evan asked yawning

"Nothing. Come here." Randy said getting himself comfortable against the pillows and opening his arms for Evan who kissed him before easing into the embrace

"Goodnight Randy."

"'Night Ev."

**Next Morning**

"What are you doing?!" John whispered harshly into Cody's ear

"John!" Cody said gasping. "You scared me."

"Are you listening to them now? Do you need therapy or something? Some sort of rehab for your addiction to Randy and Evan?"

"No but you didn't say that listening was off limits." They both heard Evan groan slowly. Cody pointed to the door and smiled. "How could you not listen to that?"

"Come on." John said grabbing Cody's hand and dragging him down the hallway. Inside the room Randy moved his hips languidly hitting Evan's spot gently each time. Evan reached up and pulled the older man down to share a kiss with him. Randy slipped a hand between them taking a hold of Evan's hard shaft and stroked it all while still kissing him and moving his hips. He felt the smaller man stiffen then felt his body jerk as he came silently. Randy thrust a few more times before pulling out and stroking himself to completion. Evan lay there staring at the ceiling trying to catch his breath

"Randy?"

"Yea?"

"What was that?"

"Huh?"

"You were so gentle. It was amazing…I feel exhausted like we've been going at it for hours." Evan sighed. "That was great." Randy laughed

"Thanks. I'm not always all about trying to bang your back out."

"But it's nice knowing that you can." Evan said reaching for his phone

"Most definitely." Randy looked over when he heard the man next to him laugh. "What's funny?"

"Oh, um, just a message I got." Randy lay there waiting for Evan to relay the joke but he didn't

"Is it a private thing or,"

"No, it's not private, um,"

"Who is it Evan?"

"What?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"Roman,"

"Roman?!" Randy yelled sitting up

"Randy stop it! He just sent me a text. It's not like he and I have just been chit-chatting with one another." Randy took a deep breath and closed his eyes

"Obviously you have if he felt comfortable enough to message you at this time of the morning."

"Well we talk occasionally but that's it." Randy shook his head

"I'm not accusing you of anything but you have to admit that it comes off a little duplicitous." Evan nodded

"It is…I can see that and I'm sorry." Randy scrubbed his face with his hands

"Don't do this to me Evan."

"Randy I'm not doing anything, I swear. I haven't seen him since the day we met."

"That's not what I mean. You and I are still new so don't do anything to make me wonder or question or second guess things you tell me. I have a hard time trusting people and if we start out like this then we might as well call it quits. Without trust we have nothing."

"I really am sorry. I like you and I've liked you so of course I want us together and I want you to know that you _can_ trust me. Aside from what just happened I have been completely honest with you."

"I believe you Ev, I'm just saying." Randy kissed him

"Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad. What does he want?"

"Lunch before we die." Randy looked at him. "His words not mine. I've told him that I'm seeing someone and I'll tell him that I can't go if you don't want me to."

"Go ahead. I won't be home because I'll be at lunch with Steven. I'd be a hypocrite if I say that you can't go to lunch."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You never have to wonder what I'm thinking because whether you like it or not I'll tell you. I have no problem with you going to lunch with Roman."

"Okay." Randy kissed him again

"I'm going to brush my teeth then start breakfast. I'm sure John and Cody are lurking around the kitchen like sharks circling a bleeding pack of surfers." Evan laughed

"Where do you come up with this stuff?"

"I have no idea. Come down when you're ready."

**Later: Shells Seafood**

"Hi honey." Steven said as Randy sat down

"You do know that you can't call me that once you get to the house right?"

"I'm aware. Mr. Orton it is."

"Jackass."

"How did you get John to agree to this anyway?"

"I told you that it was his idea. He doesn't want me to be upset or worried about you."

"How nice of him."

"John has his moments."

"So what are the rules?"

"In the house? You are not to touch me, Cody, Evan or John…because he knows that you called him cute." Steven laughed

"He is and I'd totally fuck him."

"You mean you'd totally get fucked by him. John does not bottom and never has." Steven put his glass down and just looked at Randy

"Not even once?"

"According to him not even once."

"Why not?"

"He's a control freak."

"But he at least lets you rim him right? Because if not,"

"Let's not talk about where my mouth goes with John okay?" Steven smiled

"So he does let you. How did you talk him into it? No, wait – you let your mouth do the talking if you catch my drift." Randy tried holding in his laugh but failed

"Shut up."

"What other rules are there?"

"No drugs in the house."

"I'll be sure to throw them out the window on the way."

"Do whatever you have to do if you have them. John didn't say he would but I would not put it past him to search your stuff."

"I don't have anything on me or at my house so on to the next thing."

"That was it I think. You have to sleep in the master bedroom downstairs."

"Oh damn…I've been relegated to the lower living quarters like the help."

"Well I'm the help and I get to sleep upstairs."

"Does the room have a bathroom?"

"Yes. I changed the sheets and cleaned after breakfast this morning."

"I'm sure the room was spotless but thank you anyway."

"You're welcome."

"Now, can we go back to John No Bottom?" Randy laughed

"What? He doesn't bottom. That's it."

"Being the bottom is not what I prefer but I think every gay man should try it at least once. I'd love to break him in."

"Wouldn't we all." Randy laughed

"What?"

"Wait until you see his ass."

"What about it?"

"Just wait." Steven raised a brow and Randy sighed. "Just you wait."

"What am I getting myself into?"

"I don't know but eat up," Randy said looking out the window. "It's really starting to pour out there."

"I'm eating as fast as I can, honey bunch."

"You're going to follow me over to John's garage and drop your car off there then we'll go to the house."

"Why?"

"If you want your Aston Martin to sit outside in the hurricane then by all means but I thought you'd like to keep it sheltered. We don't have room at the house for it."

"No I do not want my car out in a hurricane. Why does John have a garage?"

"He's a car nut and the house only has a four car garage. His R8, Escalade and my car take up three…my motorcycle takes up space in the fourth one and the rest of it is storage."

"What about Cody and Evan?"

"They're in the driveway which you saw and John's taking them to the garage once Evan gets home."

"Once he gets home? Where's your little love-bug?"

"My wh," Randy shook his head. "Anyway, he went to lunch." Steven eyed Randy

"Went to lunch? With?"

"Roman."

"Ah, Roman. The sexy pale-eyed and lightly tanned dreamy Roman?"

"Where on earth did you come up with such a description?" Their waitress placed the check on the table and Randy grabbed it. "I'll get it." Steven batted his lashes

"You're paying? Does that mean I have to put out? Because I will." Randy laughed

"I really can't with you."

"Sure you can. But anyway, that description is from you describing him."

"I didn't use any of those words…pale maybe but dreamy and lightly tanned I did not."

"I have a vivid imagination and a colorful vocabulary."

"Jesus – are you ready to go?"

"Yep." The men left the restaurant and Steven followed Randy over to the garage. Randy gave them his name and was let inside the structure

"Randy."

"What?"

"You said garage."

"Yea."

"This is a fucking airplane hangar."

"It is not but isn't an airplane hangar a garage for air craft?"

"Touché baby touché."

"Let's go because the wind is picking up and I want to get to the house before Fred has to leave the guard house." Steven raised his eyebrow

"What does he have to do with anything?"

"Sometimes when we have inclement weather the gates don't work and you have to manually put a code in meaning you have to get out of the car and I don't want to. If he's there then he has to do it."

"Gotcha. Let us go then." The men jumped into Randy's car

John: are you on your way home? The wind is picking up and I don't want you out there too long. I'd also like to shutter the garage doors

Randy: I'm right down the road at the garage. On my way home

John: okay. Don't use your garage opener. I'll let you in

Randy: okay

Randy drove them the half mile to the house; thankfully Fred was there because the gates weren't working. When he pulled into the driveway the garage door opened and he drove into his spot, popping the trunk as he parked. John groaned when he saw the passenger door open and hoped that he hadn't made a mistake. He hit the button to shut the door then walked over and manually pulled the shutter down

"Hey John!" Steven said smiling as he exited the car. Randy laughed quietly at the sour look on John's face

"Hey Steven." John said extending his hand but at the last second Steven pulled him in for a hug. He slapped John's back twice. Randy's eyes widened. "Thanks for letting me stay. If my house floats away I'd rather not be in it."

"Yea, right." John said

**TBC**

**Translation: **Te escucho y no voy a decir su nombre aquí de nuevo: I hear you and I will not say his name here again

**A/N: Hello to my new followers!**


	30. 30

Randy drove them the half mile to the house; thankfully Fred was there because the gates weren't working. When he pulled into the driveway the garage door opened and he drove into his spot, popping the trunk as he parked. John groaned when he saw the passenger door open and hoped that he hadn't made a mistake. He hit the button to shut the door then walked over and manually pulled the shutter down

"Hey John!" Steven said smiling as he exited the car. Randy laughed quietly at the sour look on John's face

"Hey Steven." John said extending his hand but at the last second Steven pulled him in for a hug. He slapped John's back twice. Randy's eyes widened. "Thanks for letting me stay. If my house floats away I'd rather not be in it."

"Yea, right." John said

"Come on Steven. I have to show you where your room is." Steven stepped in the house ahead of Randy and once his back was turned Randy looked at John and smiled quickly then ducked inside. John shook his head as he checked the latches on the doors then went inside. He could hear Steven and Randy in the bedroom as he walked by but kept walking until he got to the kitchen

"Is Ran home now?" Cody asked looking up from the game of Go Fish he was playing with Evan

"Yes. He's showing Steven his room. Why? Were you worried about him?"

"A little when I heard the wind but I know Ran is strong and can take care of himself."

"Aw, thanks Codes." Randy said walking into the kitchen. "Can I have a kiss?" Cody smiled and nodded as Randy leaned down and kissed him twice. "Oh, I think I have at least two more kisses left in me." He said turning toward a smiling Evan. "Ev?"

"I'll take one. J can have the other." Randy smiled and kissed him

"I'd like to save mine for later if that's alright with you."

"Fine by me."

"You two remember Steven right?" Evan nodded

"Nice to see you again."

"Same here. I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Thanks." Cody just sat there smiling. Evan kicked him under the table

"Hi." He said sheepishly and Steven smiled showing off his pearly white perfectly straight teeth and, according to John, abnormally long canine teeth

"Hi there." Cody tucked what could only be described as a non-existent piece of hair behind his ear

"It's your go Cody."

"I don't want to play anymore." He said still staring at Steven. Evan threw his cards on the table. Randy just stood there looking on in shock. John's head almost exploded

"Um," Steven said scratching his neck. "I need to use the restroom. Excuse me." He left the kitchen chuckling on his way out. As soon as he was gone everyone turned to Cody

"God Codes just throw him down on the table and rip his clothes off why don't you?" Evan said

"What?"

"You practically left a puddle at his feet. He's cute but try to control yourself." Cody groaned

"Oh my gosh! Was I that bad?"

"Yes!" The three men responded. Cody dropped his head to the table

"I'm so embarrassed."

"You should be." John added

"He'll be here for at least another day so try to keep you tongue in your mouth and your dick in your pants."

"Ran!"

"I'm just saying. We're having stuffed shells for dinner – everyone okay with that?"

"I am."

"Me too."

"That's fine babe."

"I'm going to see if Steven's okay…apologize on Sloppy Cody's behalf."

"Oh God." Cody groaned his head still on the table. Evan patted his shoulder then looked up and made eye contact with John who nodded his head in the direction of the door. He pushed his chair back and left the kitchen and found Randy and Steven in the den

"Are you checking up on me?"

"You wish. John banished me from the kitchen."

"Why?"

"Cody's about to get it."

"Wait a second – you freaks fuck in the kitchen?" Both Evan and Randy glared at Steven

"No dumbass," Randy said rolling his eyes. "Cody's in trouble for making eye babies with you in the kitchen."

"Why? He was only looking." Randy laughed

"Yea, you're probably pregnant right now."

"Oh stop. I don't want him to be in trouble, he's precious."

"Cody needs to learn how to inconspicuously ogle."

"I fail as a friend as I forgot to teach him how to do that."

"It's okay Ev. You didn't have enough time since John swooped Cody right out of the nest." Evan laughed loudly

"That was so wrong Randy."

"Eh, well."

"How old was Cody he met John?"

"19." Randy and Evan answered

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." Steven nodded

"He was fresh. Kudos to John."

"You are so disgusting." Steven laughed

"I'm not. Clearly you're never been with someone from the younger set. It's nice…you get to teach and mold them according to the way you like. I'm curious to see what you would have been like had I met you before your ass was all old."

"What?!"

"I don't mean your ass is old or anything just,"

"Steven shut up." Evan was enjoying the back and forth between the two men. No wonder Randy liked being around Steven. It was easy to argue with him and no matter what Randy says, he likes to argue. They all looked up when Cody walked in and flopped down on the couch

"You okay Codes?"

"Yea." He said resting his head on Evan's shoulder. Steven frowned

"Whose little doggie is this?"

"Mine." Cody answered. "His name's Maximus the Mad but we call him Max for short or Maxi."

"He's adorable." Cody smiled softly

"Thanks." He sighed. "Are you guys watching the news again?"

"Again? You make it seem like we've seen this one before."

"You have. All they're reporting is the hurricane and a shortage of toilet paper on store shelves…_we_ have toilet paper right?"

"We have plenty." The four men watched the news report on the incoming storm until it was time for Randy to make dinner which he did. All five of them ate comfortably in the kitchen and after John retreated back to the bedroom or wherever he'd been hiding previously. When the late night came they all said goodnight to Steven and headed upstairs while he went to his bedroom adjacent to the den

"You're acting like a cantankerous child John." Randy said crawling on top of the man while Evan and Cody were in the bathroom doing God knows what

"I am not." Randy looked down at him. "That came out wrong."

"I don't care how it came out. I've seen the way you've been acting all day and it's childish. You invited him, remember?" John sighed

"It's not even him."

"Then why did you hide all day? You know that you normally would have been watching TV with us." John shrugged

"I have jealously issues."

"No shit."

"And Cody getting all googly-eyed over Steven didn't help."

"Well I'm sure you took care of that when you scolded him like his dad."

"What?"

"Stop doing that to him. He's not your kid."

"I just," John kicked his legs like he was having a tantrum. "I just want to go to bed and start over tomorrow." Randy kissed him

"I'd like it if you started over tomorrow and acted like the John I know and love and not this little bitch who showed up today." John laughed

"I let you get away with way too much. Call me a bitch again and see what happens." Randy sat up and rolled his hips

"I hope it something good."

"Get off me." John said smiling. "I'm so irritated with life right now I can't even nail your ass." Randy gasped

"Who _are_ you? John would never miss an opportunity to nail this ass."

"I mean I could if I really needed to so don't think I've lost it. I just want to relax right now and get myself together."

"I understand." He kissed John again. "Wake up better, okay?" John nodded. "I love you." That made John smile

"I love you too." Randy moved away from John and walked around to his side of the bed. He pulled the sheets back and waited for Cody and Evan to emerge from the bathroom. Just as he was about to say forget it and make the two of them sleep on the end while he slept next to John they came out

"What the hell were you in there doing?"

"I gave Evy a facial." John and Randy both busted out laughing. Evan stood there with his arms crossed and Cody climbed in bed completely clueless

"You can both go to hell. You know damn well that's not what he meant."

"Get in bed, Puppy." Randy said trying not to laugh. Evan took his pants off. "You're really hairy."

"What are you talking about? I'm hairy because I have hair on my legs and arms unlike you hairless sissy-boys?"

"First I was a little bitch and now I'm a sissy-boy." John mentioned from the other side of the bed

"Yes."

"I'm a man which you often seem to forget and if I have to remind you I will." Evan said palming his crotch

"Ooh, that was hot." Randy said licking his lips. "But I'm not sure you would be able to handle it so for now we'll stick to me handlin' bidness."

"Randy," Evan said stepping closer to him. "I'd totally own your ass and don't forget that because I'd hate to embarrass you." He said slipping into bed. John and Cody could only look at each other each of them thinking they would pay to see that

"Just get your ass in bed. We'll deal with all that other nonsense at a later date."

"Whatever."

**Next Morning**

Randy rolled over and saw Evan staring at him wide-eyed. He laughed

"What's the matter?" Evan took a quick peek over his shoulder. Randy looked over and saw John with his eyes closed then scanned the rest of the bed noticing a lump beneath the sheets

"Cody's been down there for like forty minutes."

"He can go for a long time in that regard."

"My goodness…he'll either get lock-jaw or suffocate at this rate."

"Why can't you wake me up like that?"

"Why can't you wake _me_ up like that?"

"This isn't going to work." Randy said shaking his head. "I get way too much backtalk from you." Evan laughed

"Which you already knew and accepted so why would I change?"

"I'm only joking." Randy said running his fingers through Evan's dark locks. "I don't want you to change."

"Good because this is me." Evan said wrapping a hand around Randy's neck and pulling him close for a kiss. Randy brought his arm around to Evan's back and let it trail down until he reached the small man's ass. He gave it a squeeze causing Evan to moan and automatically wrap his leg around Randy's. They felt the bed shift but ignored it

"Cody, baby – I'm gonna cum." Randy and Evan pulled away and looked at each other

"Is it safe to say the moment's ruined?" Evan laughed and nodded. "Help me make breakfast?"

"Of course." Randy threw the sheets back and made his way to the bathroom with Evan close behind. It wasn't until recently that the younger man had purchased a toothbrush just for the bathroom in Randy's bedroom. In his head he reasoned that it made more sense to have one there too

"What should I make?" Randy asked leaning against the kitchen island

"I don't know." Evan responded leaning against Randy with his head resting on his back. "Something that can be reheated I suppose. We don't know when those two are going to release one another from their clutches." Randy laughed. "And we don't know when Steven is going to wake up."

"I'm awake." Steven said smiling brightly as he walked into the kitchen. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Evan said as Randy just stared at him

"What?" Steven asked looking down. "Is there a rule about no shirts? We're all men right?"

"I guess." Randy said thumbing through a cookbook for ideas

"Now you know that I'm a man Randy."

"Relax Steven." Evan said speaking up. Randy smiled to himself while Steven looked at Evan

"My apologies Evan."

"What about an egg casserole? I'll do egg, hash browns and a breakfast meat."

"Which meat?"

"I don't know. You're the guest so you pick."

"I don't know what you have."

"We have everything."

"Then a ground sausage of some sort would be ideal."

"Ground turkey sausage you say? I have that." Randy said going to the freezer

"Is there coffee? I can make it myself."

"I'll do it." Evan said. Randy turned and looked at Steven

"You know that you don't want to make coffee."

"You're right but I thought I should at least say I would."

"What a piece of shit." Randy said getting the eggs and Steven just laughed

"Did you guys have this banter while you were together?"

"Have you met Randy? Of course we did."

"I have met Randy and I now understand that I just asked a stupid question."

"I'll remember that later Puppy."

"Like I care."

"I thought you were going to help me." Randy said turning on the kitchen iPad for the news. Evan pointed to the coffee maker

"I got that brewing." Randy laughed. "Kidding…what do you want me to do? I can brown the sausage while you crack all 800 of those eggs you need to crack."

"800 might be an exaggeration. Can you do the hash browns too?"

"Yes."

"Where are your coffee cups?"

"In this cabinet right above my head." As soon as the words were out of Evan's mouth Randy watched Steven walk over to Evan who had his back to him. Randy reached out and pulled Evan away from the cabinet as Steven laughed. "What are you doing Randy?"

"Getting you away from him." Evan adjusted his glasses with the back of his hand then it hit him

"You weren't going to touch my butt or anything were you?" He asked Steven

"I would never…well, you know, no I wouldn't."

"When was the last time you got laid? I need to know what Steven I'm working with here."

"What's today?"

"The day after yesterday."

"Asshole, anyway, the day before yesterday and that carried over to yesterday morning. I knew I'd be here with no outlet other than my hand if I needed it so I called one of my back-ups." Evan laughed

"Don't encourage him Ev." Evan just shook his head and kept his back to the other two men

"Can I ask a question? Obviously you have the right to not answer but I'm just curious."

"What?"

"How does all of this work? I mean between the four of you. It just seems like someone at some point would feel left out or I don't know…I applaud it but I'm baffled."

"It works the same way a relationship with two people works only instead of feeling left out you know that at least one person will always be there for you."

"That makes sense. Now is it a group thing or who,"

"Are you planning on starting a harem of your own?"

"You guys seem together and with it so why not?"

"Steven."

"I'm only kidding but seriously."

"I'm with Randy and mess around sometimes with Cody but not John. Randy gets to be with the three of us. Cody is with John and Randy but like I said sometimes he and I mess around and John is with Randy and Cody."

"So you and John don't mess around with one another?"

"No. John's very cute but I don't want to be with him." Evan caught Randy staring at him. "What? Oh that one time? We were all caught up in the moment."

"You've been with John too?"

"Maybe." Evan said looking down into his mug of coffee. Randy laughed as he shut the oven and set the timer

"It's okay Puppy. Even if you wanted to hook up with him again I wouldn't mind."

"But I don't want to and I'm fairly sure that he doesn't want to hook up with me either."

"You've explained it but to me it still seems complicated. I'll stick to the single life."

"Why? Don't you want to have someone, not necessarily get married or anything but someone to settle down with and come home to?"

"I did." Randy rolled his eyes and busied himself with checking the weather. Evan found himself mildly irritated at the comment

"What does the map say?" He asked walking over to Randy

"It's coming this way. We'll probably get the extremely strong winds and torrential rain by this afternoon. I don't know how long it's going to last after that."

"How long do you think?"

"Could be hours, I don't know."

"Oh."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The three men sat at the breakfast banquet and continued to watch the news report on the hurricane and whatever other news they managed to dredge up but it was mostly about the storm

"Good morning." John said walking into the kitchen a little later. The men all responded with their own good morning in return

"You're just in time John." Randy said taking the egg bake from the oven

"That looks delicious." John said wrapping his arms around the other man who returned the hug

"Are you feeling somewhat better today?" Randy asked quietly. He felt John nod his head

"Yea, I am." He said kissing Randy who kissed him back. John smiled and kissed him again. Randy laughed as John kissed him a third time

"John," He said laughing and shying away from the older man. "Where's Cody?"

"I don't know when he's going to come down. He's facing the crisis of whether or not dark gray sweatpants would seem too gloomy considering the weather outside."

"Why can't he just wear a lighter gray or black…or blue or any other color he has?"

"Randy," John said almost exasperatedly. "I don't know what's going on in his head or why he thinks the way he does."

"Should we wait for him?" Evan asked setting the table

"We can but only for like five minutes because I'm starving."

"Okay." Everyone was sitting at the banquet by the time Cody finally decided to show his face…and his burgundy sweatpants

"Morning guys!" Cody said sitting next to John

"Good morning."

"I made the bed Ran."

"Weren't you and John just in it?"

"I changed the sheets."

"Oh, okay."

"Did you sleep well Steven?" John asked speaking to the man for the first time since seeing him in the garage the afternoon before

"Very well actually. The wind was slightly noisy at some points but I had no problem falling back to sleep."

"Good. Did Randy show you where the extra blankets were in the event you need one?"

"Yea, he showed all of that stuff to me even where the extra toothbrushes were." John looked at Randy and he shrugged

"Just in case he loses the one he brought."

"Oh right." Everyone looked at Cody when they heard him scream as a strong gust of wind could be heard outside the house. "You're fine baby."

"Where do we go when this gets really bad? Aren't we supposed to take shelter somewhere?"

"The house has hurricane shutters so we won't be hit with broken glass or anything." John could feel it as Cody's leg started to bounce nervously

"Yea but,"

"Is there somewhere in the house you want to go that would make you feel safer?" He shook his head

"I just want to be with you guys."

"You will be. We're not going anywhere, okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey Codes," Randy said speaking up. "Do you want to help me make chocolates later?" Cody smiled

"Yea, that would be nice."

"Then we can do that and maybe make some other things too."

"Like a chocolate cake?"

"Sure, we'll make a chocolate cake." Steven was never an emotional or sentimental man but watching Randy with Cody warmed his heart just a little. When they finished breakfast John went to the den with Evan and Cody while Steven stayed behind and cleaned with Randy

"That was nice what you did."

"What?" Randy asked scraping leftover bits of food from a plate into the trash

"Trying to calm Cody down like that."

"Oh," Randy laughed. "He's easily flustered."

"I get it but you didn't have to. You could have left it to John." Steven said loading the plate Randy handed to him into the dishwasher

"I don't have to do anything but I love Cody and he's scared right now. I don't want him to be so whatever I can do to keep him at ease I'll do. And besides, I haven't baked anything for the hell of it in a while so it'll be nice for me too. Do you want me to make those little chocolate and caramel turtles you like?" Steven smiled

"Would you?"

"Of course."

"Then yes."

"I'll make them then."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Under the sink,"

"Uh-huh."

"There is an assortment of wipes,"

"Uh-huh."

"I want you to grab the regular Clorox wipes and wipe down the table."

"You're putting me to work?"

"Yes." Steven made a move toward the sink but then turned back to Randy. "What?"

"John's ass," Randy started laughing

"You can't say that I didn't warn you."

"I think it's very selfish of him to have an ass like that and not bottom."

"I think you're right."

….

Randy looked around the den and saw everyone but Cody asleep. He stood and removed Evan's glasses, placing them on the table then covered him with a blanket. He took the remote control that John had in his grip and put it on the table as well

"Codes," Randy said quietly

"Yes?"

"Wanna go make the chocolates now?"

"Uh-huh." He said getting off the floor. They went to the kitchen and Randy got his mixer out while Cody gathered the ingredients for the cake. "What else can we make Ran?"

"I told Steven that I would make chocolate and caramel turtles too."

"Are those the things with the walmnuts?"

"You mean walnuts and yes."

"Oh, I like those. I'll get the pretzels and _walnuts_ out."

"What kind of chocolates do you want to make?"

"Um, well how many can we make? I want milk chocolate and maybe white chocolate."

"We'll make both if you want. We have nothing but time."

"Okay then I want those bourbon balls and white chocolate blondies."

"And the chocolate cake and turtles?"

"Yes." Randy laughed

"You really like chocolate don't you?"

"Yep."

"Alright. Let's start the cake first since that will take the longest."

"I'm ready I think." Randy surveyed the ingredients Cody had

"You're ready." He made Cody measure everything out before he dumped it in the bowl and mixed it. Randy found that Cody didn't really need to measure things as he could just eyeball it as he poured. Once the ingredients were all in the mixing bowl Randy turned his KitchenAid Professional 620 Stand Mixer up to mix faster and more thoroughly. He loved this piece of kitchen equipment even more than his prized pasta extruder. So much so that he'd shelled out $900 of his own dollars for it. "What shape do you want your cake?"

"Oh, um,"

"I have round, square, rectangular…I even have what they call cakelets."

"Where are the pans?" Randy nodded in the direction and watched as Cody looked underneath the cabinet. He already knew which ones he would pick. "Are these things the cakelets?! It's like cupcakes but way cooler!"

"Do you want to pour the batter?" Randy asked dipping his finger and tasting it

"No but I want to taste it before you do." Randy dipped a clean finger in the batter and held it out for Cody who took the finger in his mouth and sucked it clean. Randy took some time to compose himself. "That's good Ran."

"Yes it was."

….

"We need to do one more thing while all of that stuff's in the oven."

"What?"

"Make the icing for your cakelets. What kind do you want?"

"I think vanilla cream cheese would be good."

"Then I need the butter, confectioners' sugar, cream cheese and vanilla extract." Cody located those things while Randy put the last of the clean dishes away

"Thanks Ran."

"For what?" He asked putting a glass away then shutting the cupboard

"For doing all this stuff with me."

"You know that I don't mind Codes."

"I know but I'm sure part of you only did it because this hurricane is making me crazy. I try not to freak out about everything but I can't help it. I know I can be annoying too, I'm sure and I can't help that either. Thanks for not being mean about it or anything." Randy enveloped Cody in a hug

"I like to believe that you can't help it so there's no reason to be mean to you about it. It's just one of your many, many quirks." Cody laughed

"Many, many?"

"Yes. I was going to add another many but thought it would be overkill." Cody laughed again

"I love you Ran."

"I love you too." He said kissing the top of Cody's head. "What should I make for dinner?"

"Pi,"

"You better not say pizza."

"Ha. Ha…just kidding. Um, can you make something that doesn't require you to stay in the kitchen for another hour?"

"I could roast a chicken."

"Will that get you out of the kitchen?"

"After I put it in the oven, yes."

"Then let's have that."

"Can you go to the garage and get a chicken out of the freezer while I make this frosting?" Cody's eyes widened. "The garage is safe, baby, I promise you." Cody stood there for a few seconds before nodding his head

"Okay." Randy watched as Cody walked out of the kitchen and shook his head at the younger man. He was mixing the frosting when Cody came back. "Hey Ran?"

"Hmm?"

"How come white chocolate is so much sweeter than brown chocolate?"

"I'm not really sure. If I were to hazard a guess I'd say it's because white chocolate is not actually chocolate." Randy watched as Cody put the frozen chicken in the sink and started to run cold water over it. At least he was learning a few things about the kitchen

"It's not really chocolate?"

"No. White chocolate doesn't have um, uh," Randy snapped his fingers trying to remember what it was that white chocolate is missing. "Cocoa solids."

"I don't know what that means."

"Cocoa solids make chocolate, never mind…just know that white chocolate is not chocolate."

"Okay. You're smart so I believe you."

"Well thank you. Ice your cakelets while I get this other stuff ready." Randy prepped that night's dinner while Cody messily iced the chocolate cakes

"It's like a bakery in here. How long have you been doing this?"

"Hours. Are you hungry?"

"A little. I can find something though. What are we having for dinner…we're having dinner right? Not a bunch of desserts?"

"I'm going to roast a chicken with potatoes and vegetables."

"That sounds delicious." Steven said walking into the kitchen

"Well this is turning into quite the little party. Where's Evan?"

"I'm back here." He said stepping around Steven and going to the freezer

"Is it tequila time?"

"Yep…the wind is crazy and if the roof blows off I'd like to be drunk."

"I like him." Steven said pointing a thumb in Evan's direction

"Can I make anyone anything?"

"I'll take a blue Rita if,"

"I can make it."

"Sounds delicious…make that two Evan."

"I want one Evy." Evan looked at Randy

"I might as well."

"Where's the shaker?"

"Second shelf of the lower right cabinet next to the trash can." Everyone looked at Randy and he sighed. "I'm so gay." They all laughed at Randy's revelation

"Randy," Evan said getting the shaker out

"What?"

"What is this?"

"A cocktail shaker."

"It's glass."

"It's hand-fluted crystal actually."

"Why didn't you just buy a regular one?"

"It had good reviews on the Williams-Sonoma website. I have the matching martini mixer too."

"How much did I pay for those?"

"Um, $218."

"Each?!"

"No. They were $109 a piece."

"You never ask for anything so if hand-fluted crystal makes you happy then by all means."

"You're a maniac."

"Shut up Steven."

"Do you need my help with anything after I finish these drinks?"

"No. There's not much else for me to do I've got it…well if you could just clean up any mess you make I'd appreciate it."

"Of course." Randy laughed. "What?"

"It's not even 4 o' clock and we're busting out the tequila."

"We could die so 5 o' clock doesn't matter anymore."

"We could die?!"

"I didn't mean that Cody." Evan said quickly. "We are not going to die…we're not going to come close to dying." Evan handed him a drink first to hopefully get him drunk and shut him up

"Holy shit Ev, this is strong."

"Yea I know I'm not playing around. Here you go John." Randy placed the chicken in the oven and shut the door

"After about three hours I can finally leave the kitchen."

"You've been in here for that long?"

"Just about."

"Are these my turtles?"

"Yes. My drink and I are going to the den to have a seat." Randy announced leaving the room. John and Cody left with Randy while Steven stayed behind and ate a few of the pretzel turtles before leaving too. Evan made a batch of the Blue Rita and put it in the refrigerator before washing his dishes and going back to the den. Steven had taken his spot in the double chair so he made himself comfortable in Randy's lap. "Are you comfortable?" Randy asked lightly biting at Evan's neck

"I guess."

"You guess?" Randy said sounding offended

"Yea, I guess. There's something poking me making it a little uncomfortable." Randy laughed

"You're so funny."

"Thank you." The men all jumped, though later they would deny it, when they heard a loud bang against the house. It was followed by more banging and strong winds that were also loud

"I think this is it." Steven said

"I think so." John agreed

"It would be nice if I could see it. I'd like to get pictures of the clouds…I imagine them being dark and brooding." Randy said moving Evan from his lap and standing

"Where are you going?"

"To the foyer to see if I can get a peek."

"A peek out of what?"

"The window way above the door."

"Randy, sit your skinny ass down. The one piece of glass in the house with no shutter you want to put your face in front of it. No. Have a seat."

"John you said that the glass was reinforced so it's not going to shatter."

"It is reinforced but that doesn't mean looking out of it is a good idea and you know it's not. Rest your legs."

"Ran." Cody whined. "Don't go over there."

"Codes,"

"Randy sit down." Evan said firmly. Randy looked at him and sat back down. "Why are you always going against the grain?" Evan asked resuming his position in the other man's lap

"It's so loud." Cody commented

"It's very loud." Steven added

"Are you alright Puppy?"

"Mmhm." Evan said nodding his head and making himself more comfortable in Randy's lap. John pulled Cody's blanket over the two of them as Cody buried his face in John's chest

"Are you okay over there Steven?"

"Oh I'm fine." He said reclining back in the chair and popping the last of his pretzel turtles in his mouth

"Let me up."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to check on dinner." Evan eyed him and Randy laughed. "Seriously…we may be in the middle of a storm but I can't let my chicken burn."

"Oh right…can't let the chicken burn."

….

"Well that was delicious." John said once they were back in the den after dinner

"Thank you."

"I can't believe this is still going on."

"Why is it so loud?" Cody asked for the second time that day. John tossed the blanket over his head and Evan slipped another drink underneath of it to Cody. "Should we tuck our heads between our knees or something?" Cody asked from under the blanket. They heard him take a gulp of the alcoholic beverage

"That sounds awesome." Randy laughed quietly at Steven's comment while John narrowed his eyes

"Baby, this isn't a plane crash. You don't have to tuck your head because nothing is going to happen to you or anyone else in this house." John looked at Evan. "How much of that stuff is left?" He asked referring to Evan's pre-made tequila drink

"A pitcher and a half…I made two."

"You should just put a straw in the half pitcher and give it to Codes."

"Already thought about it…straw's not long enough." Evan said standing

"Where are you going?"

"To get Cody a bigger cup. Do you want anything?"

"A glass of wine actually."

"Do you want to go get in bed?"

"John I hardly think that this is the time,"

"I don't mean for that."

"Oh," They saw the blanket move and assumed Cody was nodding. "I can put my bajamas on and we'll cuddle."

"Okay…bajamas and cuddling." Evan walked back in with Randy's wine and Cody's mixed drink in a bigger cup. "Come on." John said pulling the blanket off. He hoisted Cody over his shoulder as Evan handed him the cup. They watched as the two men left the room

"I hope that neither of you take this wrong because I'm not trying to be mean but goddamn what the fuck – is he always like that? He's cute as hell but shit."

"He's not but when he has a moment it's the moment of all moments…the meltdown of all meltdowns." Steven nodded

"So he doesn't half-ass with his emotions? Got it…and what the fuck are bajamas?" They didn't laugh before but Evan and Randy laughed that time

"I don't know if it's his lisp or if he just never learned the proper word but bajamas is pajamas."

"Ohhh." Steven said nodding. "That's kinda cute."

"I mean I've corrected him on a few things but bajamas is a losing battle so I said to hell with it and started calling them bajamas too."

"I always thought that it was funny so I never bothered correcting him."

"You're a terrible friend Evan."

"Thanks Steven." They heard another loud bang against the house

"What the hell is that?"

"The neighbors left their garbage cans out so it could be that."

"Who in their right mind leaves garbage cans out during a hurricane?"

"Well no one in their right mind does that." Steven looked over at Evan

"You've got a smart mouth." He nodded. "I like you. Another fine choice Randy."

"Oh thank you."

"You as well Evan. Randy is a fine piece." Evan nearly slammed his glass on the table

"Okay, I get that the two of you were together and all but don't refer to Randy as "a fine piece" in front of me. Let's not make this awkward." Steven held his hands up as he smiled

"No problem. I didn't mean to offend you."

"I'm sure you didn't but."

"Okay, okay…I don't know how long we'll all be stuck in this house with one another so let's not get our ire up."

"I'm not getting angry I just don't want to be disrespected, that's all."

"Wait a damn minute, _Evan_; I'm not trying to disrespect anyone here,"

"Stop it!" Randy yelled. "What did I just say? Steven don't bring up you and I even as a compliment and Evan I don't think that Steven was trying to be disrespectful."

"No I don't think that he did it intentionally but it happened and it better not happen again."

"I have no problem apologizing because I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry Evan." Randy stood up grabbing his empty wine glass

"Can I speak with you in the kitchen Ev?" He left the room with Evan following behind

"What?" He said a second before Randy pinned him between his body and the countertop

"That was hot." Randy said before kissing him hard

"It doesn't take much to get you going does it?"

"No, not really." He said pouring himself more wine

"And I'm sure that wine has nothing to do with it."

"It normally doesn't take much but the wine is a catalyst. I'm quickly approaching my limit with this stuff." Evan groaned

"Is it time for bed yet?" Randy just laughed and walked out of the kitchen

….

"How long do these things normally last? Jesus Christ." Steven said

"I have no idea. This has got to be the longest one I've experienced and I lived through Hurricane Andrew and Charley." Evan added

"I don't know either but maybe it'll be over when we wake up in the morning."

"Possibly."

"I'm ready for bed now actually. Are you ready for bed Ev?" Steven laughed while Evan looked at Randy

"I'm not particularly ready for bed but I'm sure once we go upstairs I can be ready for bed."

"We should go upstairs then."

"Hmm, okay." Steven sat there laughing. "Why don't you go on up while I clean up the glasses in here."

"Whatever. Don't take too long because I'm really _tired_." Evan nodded slowly

"Right." Randy stood slowly and on his way out he mussed Steven's hair

"Goodnight."

"'Night Randy." Evan looked at the other man once Randy was gone

"It's the wine." They said together

"Help yourself to anything down here. I'll see you in the morning."

"See ya…and good luck." Evan scoffed

"Yea." He left the room and jogged up the stairs. Evan saw the light on in his room and opened the door only to see Randy sprawled out on the bed. He kicked the door shut making enough noise to wake the other man

"What took you so long?"

"I didn't take long at all. If you're so tired how come you're fully dressed and not under the blankets?"

"I don't really want to go to bed Ev. I want,"

"I know what you want." Evan said walking over to the bed and climbing on top of Randy. He pulled Evan up and kissed him hard as he flipped them over. "Wine really doesn't agree with you does it?"

"Sure it does." Evan flipped them back over

"If you say so." He said biting at Randy's neck making him groan. Evan knew what he wanted and wasn't going to waste any time getting it. He stripped Randy of his shirt then kissed down his smooth skin until he was at the elastic band of the shorts he was wearing. Evan pulled the shorts and underwear Randy was wearing off and tossed them over his shoulder

"Ev…"

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently while spreading Randy's cheeks and exposing his pucker before licking it

"Oh never mind." Randy breathed. Evan swirled his tongue around and around before licking up and down and swirling his tongue again. "Oh god." Randy moaned as Evan slipped two fingers inside. He moved his hips in an undulating motion making Evan laugh as he pumped them in and out

"Eager?"

"I'm really horny."

"I noticed." Evan said removing his clothes then going to his night table for lube. Before returning to the bed he pressed the 'On' button for his stereo

"Is that really necessary?" Evan smirked as he stroked himself smearing the lube on. He said nothing as he rubbed the excess on Randy, pushed his legs apart then thrust deep into the other man. "Ooh fuck." Randy moaned and Evan still said nothing as he slowly moved his hips. He pushed deep then pulled out until just the tip was inside and pushed deep again. Randy wrapped his hands in the sheets as he felt the other man brush against his prostate. Evan was considerably shorter than everyone in the house but what he lacked in height him more than made up for elsewhere. He wasn't obscenely large like John but he was well-endowed and had no problem hitting Randy's spot

….

"How can they do that right now?"

"If we were doing that right now you wouldn't be so focused on what's going on outside."

"Is that what you want John? To have sex?"

"It would be nice but we don't have to. I'm okay with us just lying in bed and watching TV."

"Okay cause I don't want to right now."

….

"Oh my god Evan…harder."

"Just let me handle this." Evan said pulling Randy closer as he pounded him. Randy pulled him down and they kissed sloppily as Evan moved his hips faster

"I'm gonna – oh fuck," Randy closer his eyes as his powerful orgasm came. Evan didn't stop until he came too. "Evan." Randy said panting

"What?"

"I might stop calling you Puppy after that." Evan laughed

"No you won't."

"Yea, you're right."

"Give me like ten minutes then we're going again."

"Awesome."

**Days Later**

It was days after the hurricane and the men had survived like everyone, excluding Cody, knew they would. Cody was currently sitting in the office trying to grade a thick stack of papers but was too busy listening to Randy and Evan laughing about who knows what down the corridor in Evan's room. He stood up from the desk and marched down the hall stopping in front of the door

"Ahem! Excuse me." He said with his hands on his hips

"Yea?"

"I'm trying to work and grade papers but I can't because you two are so loud and causing a ruckus."

"Sorry Codes." Randy said. "I need to get started on dinner anyway. Are you coming Ev?"

"Yep." The two men moved past Cody on the way out of the room. Cody huffed and went back to the office. He was upset. On one hand he wanted Evan and Randy together because they were cute and they just worked but on the other hand he wanted Randy for himself. He was used to coming home and having Randy there until John got home then he had them both. Now he had to share his after school time with Evan

"What's the matter?" Randy asked Evan when they were in the kitchen

"Huh?"

"You're really quiet. What's up?"

"Cody's been acting really weird with me lately. I caught him glaring at me the other day and then what he just did up there."

"What were you doing when you caught him glaring at you?"

"It was the other day when I came home. I gave you a kiss then you grabbed me for another kiss and when you let me go he was sitting there just looking at me."

"I see. I'm pretty sure I know what the problem is but I want to see what happens before I say anything to him."

"I'm sure I know what the problem is too. He's jealous for some reason."

"The reason is that he's Cody."

"Well I don't want this to get messy so if he's jealous or mad then,"

"Then what? You're going to leave me?"

"Randy,"

"No. Cody always gets what he wants and I never ask for anything. I denied myself you and now you're mine. Nothing between he and I has changed. He needs to deal with it." Randy said chopping angrily at parsley sprigs

"Randy stop." Evan said taking the knife away from him. "You're completely insane."

"Not completely but I have issues."

"What's going on?" John asked walking into the kitchen. He kissed Randy. "Well?"

"Ev and I were in his room and Cody came in, hands firmly on hips, and told us that we were loud and causing a ruckus." John sighed

"He and I talked about this before I gave the go-ahead for the two of you to get together. He said that it wouldn't bother him…we talked about it ad nauseam and I truly believed that he would be fine with it."

"Unbeknownst to the two of you I talked with him as well and I've changed nothing about our interactions so I really don't know where this is coming from."

"Cody being Cody."

"I'm going to talk to him about it."

"Don't John. I want to wait and see if I notice anything and if I do then I'll say something to him about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay."

**Later**

Cody watched as Evan slipped into bed while Randy was in the bathroom. That was another thing. He never got to sleep next to Randy anymore because Evan now slept to Randy's right side. Taking Cody's old position

"I am so tired." He said faking a yawn and stretching

"Did you have a hard day baby?"

"It was long. I felt like I was there for 18 hours instead of 9. We're just getting back into the swing of things since the hurricane."

"What about you Evan?" Evan laughed. Cody frowned

"There's not much to get back into with six-year olds. They like to talk about what happened during the storm and what they did on the days off but that's about it. Some of their stories are quite entertaining." Cody had had enough. He yawned again but this time it was accompanied by an absolutely unnecessary and forceful stretch that pushed Evan off the bed

"Cody!" John hollered

"Oops."

"What's going on?" Randy asked walking out of the bathroom

"I'll give you one guess." Evan said looking at Randy from the floor

**TBC**


	31. Chapter 31

**Later**

Cody watched as Evan slipped into bed while Randy was in the bathroom. That was another thing. He never got to sleep next to Randy anymore because Evan now slept to Randy's right side. Taking Cody's old position

"I am so tired." He said faking a yawn and stretching

"Did you have a hard day baby?"

"It was long. I felt like I was there for 18 hours instead of 9. We're just getting back into the swing of things since the hurricane."

"What about you Evan?" Evan laughed. Cody frowned

"There's not much to get back into with six-year olds. They like to talk about what happened during the storm and what they did on the days off but that's about it. Some of their stories are quite entertaining." Cody had had enough. He yawned again but this time it was accompanied by an absolutely unnecessary and forceful stretch that pushed Evan off the bed

"Cody!" John hollered

"Oops."

"What's going on?" Randy asked walking out of the bathroom

"I'll give you one guess." Evan said looking at Randy from the floor

"Did you push him?!" Randy yelled. Cody cowered near John. "Huh? Answer me!"

"I stretched and knocked him over because he's so little!"

"He pushed me." Evan said standing up

"Why did you do that Cody?" John asked nudging him away. Cody shrugged

"I don't know."

"Yes you do. What the hell did you do it for?"

"Because Ev is taking Ran from me!"

"Are you shittin me? What's changed between us?"

"Well nothing,"

"Evan!" John and Randy yelled after watching Evan reach over and backhand Cody

"Oh my God!" Cody screamed clutching his face

"Don't call me little or I'll do worse."

"Be easy there killer." Randy said grabbing Evan

"I'm fine. I feel a lot better after doing that."

"If nothing has changed between us then what's your problem?"

"Nothing has really changed except that now when I come home I have to share you with Evy and he gets to sleep next to you in bed now and I don't get to. It's not fair."

"Cody you could have asked me to sleep on the other side of Randy. I don't really give a shit as long as I get to sleep next to him."

"I didn't think of that."

"You told me that you were okay with them being together."

"I did tell you that and I am okay with it but I just want the same time I had with Ran back." Evan threw his arms in the air

"This is bullshit. I can't. I'm going to my room. Goodnight." They all watched as Evan left the room then heard a door slam down the hall

"I can't believe he hit me. That hurt."

"Forget that. What do you want me to do about you feeling neglected?" Cody shrugged

"I don't know."

"You're not being neglected Cody." John said speaking up. "I know first-hand what it's like to be with three people so I know that Randy is doing a perfectly fine job of it. The only thing that has changed is the fact that Evan sleeps between the two of you and if you weren't so caught up in being mad at Evan you could have been rational and just asked if you could sleep next to Randy a night or two a week."

"I didn't think he would let me."

"Did you think that I would say no or make a big fuss like you would if I asked to sleep next to John?" Cody looked up at Randy. "Oh, did you forget that I don't get to sleep next to John because you whine about it? You're being really selfish Codes and you probably made Ev feel like he was unwanted and that's just mean."

"I didn't mean to be mean and I do want him here." Randy shook his head

"I may or may not be back." He said leaving the room. He went down the hall and opened Evan's door not bothering to knock…he never did. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you coming back to the room tonight?"

"No and I'd prefer it if you didn't go back either." Without a word Randy pulled the blankets back and got into bed with Evan. "Well that was easy."

"I'm not going to argue with you about it and I don't have the best feelings toward Cody right now."

"What did he say after I left?"

"Nothing worth repeating." Randy said getting comfortable. Evan wrapped an arm around Randy as he rested his head on his chest. He was about to speak when there was a knock on the door. Evan looked up at Randy. "It's your room." He sighed

"Come in." The door opened slowly and Cody poked his head inside

"May I come in?"

"Sure." He stepped in the room and closed the door slightly. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry about earlier and having an attitude with you for the last few days. I just really love Ran and like our time together. Sometimes I don't think…a lot of the time I don't think and if I did I could have just asked you if I could sleep next to Ran."

"You can Cody. I don't have a problem with that."

"Well I know now. Ran?"

"What?"

"Are you okay with that?"

"That's fine with me."

"And you can even sleep next to John some nights. I didn't think about you not getting to sleep next to him."

"That's very nice of you." Cody nodded

"I'm gonna go back to bed now. I'll see you guys in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They both said. After Cody shut the door behind him Randy looked down at Evan

"What?"

"You're not going to apologize to him?"

"For what?"

"Slapping him like you're his pimp and he was late with a payment."

"No I'm not apologizing for that because I am not sorry."

"Okay then."

**Next Afternoon**

John had just gotten home early from work and stopped in the kitchen to see if Randy was there. Everyone always checked the kitchen first when looking for Randy. Not finding him there John decided to go upstairs and check for him in the bedroom. He didn't find him there either so he changed his clothes and was on his way back down the hall

"Are you looking for me John?" John stopped in his tracks, turned around and went to the office

"Yes I am." He said leaning down and giving Randy a kiss. "What are you doing in here?" John asked already taking a look at the computer screen

"Just looking at some stuff. Are you home for the day?"

"Yea."

"Do you want lunch?"

"Maybe in a little while. Just looking at some stuff…says here," Randy closed the webpage and John looked at him

"I know what it says."

"Do you want to start a business babe?" Randy shrugged

"I don't know. First Steven said that I should do something better with my time then Ev suggested I do something with my desserts…it got me thinking."

"Do you feel like you're wasting your time?"

"No but I do like to bake and I have the time so why not? You don't really eat the stuff I make and Cody eats too much of it. I figure maybe I can start small just to see how people take to it then who knows?"

"Well I for one think that people will love your desserts and you know that I'm behind you 100% in whatever it is that you want to do. If you need any help, whatever it may be, you know that I will bend over backwards to help you." Randy stood up from the chair and wrapped his arms around John in a warm hug

"Let's get you some lunch." He said pulling away. John smiled to himself as he followed Randy down to the kitchen

"Did you make Cody apologize last night?"

"No. He just got out of the bed and said that he had something to do then left the room. I didn't ask him anything when he came back. He wasn't crying so I figured things went well." Randy nodded as he whipped up a quick and easy lunch for the two of them. "So?"

"So what?"

"What happened?"

"He apologized like I said and we agreed that some nights he gets to sleep next to me and some nights I get to sleep next to you."

"What about Evan slapping the shit out of him?" Randy laughed

"Cody didn't mention it but when I asked him Ev said that he wouldn't say sorry because he's not."

"Oh that's real gangster."

"Ev's my down ass bitch John." The men looked at each other and laughed

Codes: I won't be home after work. Me and Ev are going out

RandyCandy: okay

Codes: tell John if he comes home before me?

RandyCandy: he's home now. I'll tell him

Codes: thanks Ran! Love you

RandyCandy: you're welcome. Love you too

"Codes is going out with Ev after work so he won't be home…wanted me to tell you." John nodded

"Okay."

Ev: going out with Cody after work

Randy: I know. Have a good time

Ev: damn Cody has fast fingers

Randy: I don't know about them being fast but

Ev: gross. I'll see you later

Randy: okay

"Doorbell?"

"Yea."

"What time will they be home?"

"I don't know, why?"

"I want to know how long I have you all to myself."

"I'm all yours for at least three hours."

"Three hours is plenty of time for me to make sweet love to you." Randy laughed

"John."

"What?"

"Don't ever say that again." John laughed

"Wanna go for a swim?"

"Sure but can I finish eating first?"

"Of course since I don't want to be the only one out there getting a cramp from swimming after eating."

"I think that's a myth babe and we're not doing any Olympic trial swimming."

"Speak for yourself," John said standing. "2016 is right around the corner." Randy rolled his eyes as John left the kitchen

….

"Baby?" John called turning his head slightly toward Randy as they floated on their double raft

"Hmm?"

"Have you had sex with Evan?" Randy turned his head and lowered his sunglasses with a finger

"What are you talking about? Of course I've had sex with Evan. You've seen me have sex with him on numerous occasions."

"That's not what I mean. Have you bottomed to him?"

"Yes but only once. It was during the storm and I'd had wine…you know how I get. Why?"

"I was just curious."

"Do you have a problem with it?"

"…I don't know. I was just laying here thinking about it and it's bothering me a little."

"But you weren't bothered by Cody? What makes them any different?"

"How many times did you and Cody do it?"

"I don't know, like two or three times."

"Exactly. I know that Cody only needed to get it out of his system or know that he has that option. On the other hand you have Evan who likes to top and if my calculations are correct he's just a top who has the ability and is willing to bottom."

"The fuck are you talking about? Your calculations?"

"Evan is a Dom Randy and I can tell because I am too."

"What is your point exactly? You don't want me to submit to Evan?"

"No I don't."

"I don't think you have the right to tell me whether I can or cannot submit to him."

"You may not think that I have the right and maybe I don't but if I say that I don't like it or I don't want you to then you won't. As easily as I said yes to the relationship between the two of you I can say no and it'll be over."

"John,"

"I don't like it Randy and I'm sorry but that's how I feel." Randy sighed and attempted to slide off the raft but John grabbed him. "Don't leave."

"What do you want me to do John? It's not right and you know that I like Evan and want him to be happy. If I don't have a problem with it then why should you?"

"Do you honestly want to have a relationship with him where the two of you are equal when it comes to that or do you want to be a Dom to him?"

"Well I'd rather be a Dom. It took a long time for me to break him."

"So what's the problem with just respecting my request?"

"This isn't your relationship to be making requests. I don't necessarily want to be equal with him but I sure as fuck don't want you telling me anything or making _requests_."

"I admit that it's out of line but I can't help it."

"I'll talk to Ev about it. I think he was just really trying to prove a point."

"Did he?" Randy laughed

"Oh yea…I was sore the next day. He's good John, very good."

"Is that what the music was all about?" Randy laughed again

"I should have known I was in for it when he turned that on."

"We still heard you."

"I had a lot of wine."

"Uh-huh. Little Evan owned you…maybe he should dominate you." Randy glared at John who laughed

"Anyway, I need to go to the store."

"Do you have to?"

"If you want to eat dinner tonight I have to. I only need a few things."

"I'll drive you." John said sliding off the raft

"Thanks. John!" Randy yelled as the other man flipped the floating device over sending Randy into the water

**Publix**

"I'm going to check and see if they have any Shandy's I can pick up."

"I'll meet you over there."

"Okay." John said giving Randy a quick peck on the lips. John went off in search of the section of the store where the alcohol was located while Randy picked up whatever the hell he needed to get. John had no clue. It took John some time to find the section since he never went to the grocery store. He was browsing their stock when someone called his name

"John?" He knew that voice and didn't want to turn around but had no choice. John turned around slowly

"Hey Teddy." Ted laughed

"I could tell it was you from behind." John laughed

"Yea…my ass is a dead giveaway."

"How have you been?"

"Good, good…um, re-modeled one of the hotels here and opened one in New York."

"I saw that in the paper. Congratulations…you've always wanted one there."

"Yea, thank you. How are you?"

"I'm good. I had to go back to work which kinda sucked but you have to do what you have to do I suppose." John felt really bad about that

"I'm sorry Teddy. Are you okay financially or,"

"Oh I'm fine now. It was hard at first but things are starting to come together."

"What about the house?" Ted laughed

"I got behind in the bills so my dad had to help me out."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I'm not your job anymore John. You took care of me for a long time and I took it for granted. I couldn't call you."

"Yes you could." John shook his head. "I did a fucked up thing and I should have made sure you were taken care of before I just left."

"I did give you an ultimatum John so it's not like you just left in the middle of the night."

"Let me help you Teddy. I can at least pay off the mortgage on the house so you don't have to worry about that."

"John – did you find," Randy stopped in his tracks when he saw John standing there with Ted. "Well this is awkward."

"You guys are still together?" John scratched the back of his head

"Yea…they didn't make me choose so it was sort of an easy decision."

"So wait, you're still with," Ted snapped his fingers. "Kyle too?"

"Cody and yes. We all live together."

"Wow. You weren't kidding when you said you did a fucked up thing."

"Should I leave the two of you alone?"

"Could you?"

"No need. John and I are done here."

"Hold on Teddy," John turned to Randy handing him the six pack of shandy. "Can you go pay for this stuff please?"

"Okay." John handed over his ATM card

"Thank you." He turned back to Ted after Randy walked away. "I'm serious. Let me help."

"Can we back up for a second? How did you pull off being with both of them?"

"I have no idea. You told me to pack my stuff and leave but when you went to the bathroom Cody came back and handed me a note telling me that he and Randy wouldn't make me choose. He moved in a few months later and after some coaxing I got Randy to move in as well."

"I cannot believe this."

"It's hard to believe. I'm sorry about what I did." Ted nodded

"Me too. Don't worry about the house. I'm sure I can manage." He said looking at nothing on the ground

"If you say so."

"I do say so. Look, it was nice seeing you again. Take care John." John mentally rolled his eyes

"You too Teddy." He said before walking away. John left the store and walked to his car that Randy had running

"What was that all about?"

"I ran into him looking for that fucking drink."

"How is he?"

"Still manipulative." Randy looked sharply at John

"What are you talking about?"

"I asked him how the house was and he said that he'd gotten behind in the bills so his dad had to help. I offered to pay off the mortgage since I was the one who left. I'm sure he would have agreed until you came over. He went from pathetic to high and mighty and back to pathetic again. He said that he could manage paying for the house as he looked down at the ground."

"So he wants you to feel bad so you can do it?"

"He didn't have to make me feel bad because I was going to do it anyway."

"You're going to pay off that house?" John looked over at Randy

"Yes. It can't be that much."

"That's up to you John." Randy said looking out of the window

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Randy."

"Nothing is wrong John. I swear."

"I don't believe you."

"That's your problem. I told you that nothing is wrong."

"Don't get smart Randy."

"Well then listen to me. You asked and I said that nothing is wrong but you don't believe me. I have to defend what I said for no good reason."

"Okay, okay," John said holding a hand up. "You did say that and I should know by now that when you say nothing is wrong then nothing is wrong."

"Exactly."

"Sorry."

"Did seeing him bother you that much or do you need to get laid? It's one of the two."

"Can it be both?" Randy turned away from John, smirking

….

"Kiss me." Randy said staring up into John's eyes as the older man thrust his hips slowly. Without a word John leaned down and kissed the man thoroughly making Randy moan. The men had been in bed for almost forty-five minutes just kissing and exploring each other before John had actually penetrated the other man. He'd rocked slowly bringing them both pleasure but denying them both an orgasm. Sometimes Randy wondered how many people John had been with before they met because the man was versed in so many different types of sex. He could have you screaming and begging for a release or keep you on the verge and have you hoping that he'd never stop. "Harder."

"Whatever you want." John responded as he thrust harder. His obedience turned Randy on. He wrapped his legs around John urging him to go deeper and he did just that. Randy's back arched off the bed as he came coating both his stomach and John's. "Thank you Jesus." John said as he thrust once more then came. Randy laughed

"I'm sorry, did I take too long? Why didn't you just make me cum?"

"I wanted you to take as long as you needed."

"I'm exhausted."

"I know." Randy looked over at John

"You don't have to get up and make dinner."

"You're right. What are you making anyway?"

"I don't know." Randy said rolling out of the bed. "I'm just going to throw some shit in a pot and call you when it's ready." John laughed

"I'm sure it'll be delicious, dear."

By the time Evan and Cody came strolling through the door and into the kitchen John and Randy were already seated and eating. They both glared at the men when they walked in

"Are we in trouble?" Cody asked after he stopped laughing

"No. Why would you be in trouble? I mean it would have been nice if you'd updated us on when you'd be back but you didn't. Randy and I could have gone out instead of him making dinner."

"Sorry John." Cody said kissing him then kissing Randy twice

"Do you guys want to eat now?"

"No. We were out so late that we just ate before we came in. Thought it would be easier." Evan replied as he kissed Randy and Randy nodded

"So what are you going to do Ev?" Cody asked pouring them both a glass of Randy's raspberry iced tea

"Thank you. About what?"

"The new guy."

"Am I supposed to do something?" Cody shrugged

"You can be friends with him at least."

"What the hell?" Randy mumbled as he narrowed his eyes. John looked at him

"Come on." Cody said grabbing his bag. "We need to discuss this further." Randy and John watched as the two men left. John exhaled

"That was like a fucking tornado. They just came in here, went around the room and back out again."

"At least it was one of those fast moving tornadoes. I don't think I wanted to hear any more of that story."

"The one about Evan's new guy?" Randy cut his eyes at John and John laughed. They finished eating and while Randy put the leftovers away John loaded the dishwasher. On their way down the hall Randy saw that the light was on in Evan's room

"I'm going to talk to Ev for a second." Randy said

"Uh-huh." John grunted as he continued down the hall

"Hey." Evan said when he saw Randy standing there

"Do you like him?" He asked crossing his arms

"What?"

"This new guy."

"One of our regular teachers is going to be out for a while because she lost her roof or something in the hurricane. He's filling in until she comes back."

"But do you like him?"

"No. He's straight."

"Well so is a noodle until things get hot." Evan burst out laughing

"I really can't deal with you sometimes. Is this guy going to be an issue?"

"No, not as long as you don't like him."

"Well I don't so I guess he won't be a problem. Now get over here and kiss me properly." Randy smirked and stalked over to the bed. Evan immediately lay on his back letting Randy cover his small body with his much larger one

"Ev?" Randy said pulling away from the man's lips

"What?" He groaned

"How are we going to work?"

"Huh?"

"Sexually I mean." Evan looked into Randy's eyes

"Is this about me topping you?"

"Maybe." Evan shook his head

"I'm more dominant by nature but I don't want to with you…unless you get out of line and make me." Randy laughed. "What brought this on?" Randy didn't want to tell Evan about the conversation he'd had with John but he prided himself on being honest

"John."

"John?"

"We were talking today and he said that it bothered him."

"_Me_ topping _you_ bothered _him_?" Evan asked reaching up and running his hand over the other man's head

"Apparently. He doesn't want me to let you."

"That's not his decision."

"I know and I told him so."

"I'm irritated he had the gall to even bring that up but that's John for you. I'm not going to say anything to him about it but you can go back and tell him that he doesn't have anything to worry about because I don't have a desire to be with you that way. I was curious and really horny so I did it that one time. I'm perfectly fine letting you bend me over when you want." Randy growled as he dipped his head and nibbled Evan's neck. He pushed his hips up wanting contact with Randy. Randy slowly brought one of his hands up and slid it under Evan's shirt then rolled one nipple gently between his fingers making the small man squirm

"Hey Evy – oh, um I just wanted to know if I could borrow that hoodie from you." Evan pointed toward his closet. Cody slowly walked to the closet while watching the two men on the bed. He grabbed the hoodie he was looking for, or so he hoped since he wasn't paying attention, then walked just as slowly out of the room while still watching Evan and Randy. "Do you want me to shut the door?" Randy looked over at Cody, his eyes dark. "I'll take that as a yes. Have fun." He said closing the door

"Don't you own enough hoodies? Why did you have to borrow one of Evan's?"

"It's a long story John and you just wouldn't understand. Anyway, Evy's about to get it."

"What?" John asked looking over at Cody

"Ran has that dark crazy sex look in his eyes."

"Ah, he's about to get it. You mean sexually."

"Yes." Cody plopped down next to John and rested his head on his shoulder. "I love you John."

"I love you too." John said smiling

"John?"

"Yes?"

"How often does my whining bother you? I'm only asking because you're always so nice about everything and I need to know if I am bothering you and you're being nice or,"

"I understand. Only on rare occasions does it bother me…you've done it since I met you so I just take it in stride. Each of us has a quirk or quirks that the rest of us have to deal with." John shrugged. "Yours happens to be whining and pouting." John kissed Cody's forehead. "But I don't care because I find your pout very cute and I'll love you forever."

"And ever?" Cody asked looking up at John

"Forever ever." Cody smiled

"How do you know though?"

"I just do. When we're not together I miss you and that's never happened before, not even with Teddy and I did love him even if my actions said otherwise."

"Ran too?"

"Ran too what?"

"Do you feel the same way about him?" John looked down at the young man

"What are you getting at Cody?"

"Nothing…honest," Cody added when John just stared at him. "I just wanted to know."

"Oh, well, yea, I do feel the same way about him. Both of you are special to me and I know for a fact my life wouldn't be the same or as good as it is without you guys." Cody lifted John's arm and tucked himself underneath. "Not that I don't want to cuddle with you baby but don't you have some work to do?"

"Oh shoot!" Cody said jumping off the couch and scurrying out of the room. John laughed to himself as he turned his attention back to the show he had been watching. About twenty minutes later Cody came back into the room and sat in the middle of the bed with his papers

"Cody?"

"Yes?"

"How come you're not in the office doing that?"

"Ran and Ev are still, you know and Ev's pretty loud. I can't concentrate because I keep listening and I want to go watch." John laughed out loud

"How responsible of you."

"I know." Cody said offhandedly

**Next Morning**

Randy awoke earlier than he normally would and looked around the room realizing that he had fallen asleep next to Evan after their intense session the night before. He softly kissed the small man's forehead before slipping out of bed and going down the hall to his bedroom. When he opened the door he heard John and Cody's hushed whispers. Randy thought for sure they would still be asleep

"What are you guys doing up already?" Randy asked walking over to the bed

"This one fell asleep early therefore he woke up earlier _hence_ me being awake."

"Oh. I'm sorry I went to bed without saying goodnight to you guys." Randy said kissing them both on the cheek

"It's alright babe."

"Yea, it's okay Ran."

"I'm going to get a shower then get started on breakfast."

"Okay." Cody waited for Randy to shut the bathroom door before looking at John. "What?"

"Ran's been really sweet lately."

"Has he?"

"Yea…I'm not sure how I feel about it." John laughed

"What do you mean?"

"He tells me he loves me when I tell him and he surprised me with lunch not too long ago."

"And you don't like that? You're so hard to please."

"It's not that I don't like it. I just think that it's going to take some getting used to…he says 'I love you' really cute to me sometimes but don't tell him I said that." John laughed again

"I won't. I know how he feels about him or his actions being called cute." Cody nodded and threw a leg over John's. "Mr. Rhodes you're trying to seduce me aren't you?"

"We do this every morning John so I don't need to seduce you. You're always ready." He said straddling John and grinding down on him. "Yep, you're ready." John chuckled as Cody slowly grinded on him as he removed his shirt. Randy finished up his shower and before he even opened the bathroom door he could hear Cody's breathy moans. After he'd thrown some clothes on Randy went down to the kitchen and started on breakfast

**Later**

Randy was in the kitchen polishing the stainless steel appliances when he heard his phone buzz on the counter. He planned on ignoring it until he remembered that John said he would text him later if he could get free for lunch. Randy wiped his hands and checked his phone

Alexei: have you been looking for Steven?

Randy: not really looking for him. I sent him a text to see how things were going with the house but he didn't respond. Is everything alright?

Alexei: he's been in the hospital for the last three days. I don't know why it happened but he went on a bender of sorts

Randy: what hospital is he in?

Alexei: he's home now. He needs help Randy

Randy: I can be there in half an hour

Alexei: thanks

Randy didn't notice Alexei's last message since he'd already put his phone down and headed upstairs for a pair of sneakers. He drove over to Steven's house faster than he should have but he needed to be there. Before he had a chance to knock on the door it opened and there stood Steven's brother Alexei

"You got here quick."

"Yea I did. What happened exactly?"

"Well he came back here after the hurricane then called me to tell me about some of his shit being messed up and when I got back, like a day later I came over and looked at it but by then it was already in the process,"

"I don't mean to sound rude but can you skip all the unnecessary shit and get on with it?"

"Sure, well that night I told him he could stay at my place since they were cleaning up here, he came over and we each had something to do. We left separately but when I came back he wasn't here. No big deal…only he didn't come back the next day either. I kept my cool figuring he was with one of his boys, you know, gettin it in,"

"Alexei."

"I'm getting to it. I get a call a few hours later from one of his boys. According to him he and Steven had been getting high for at least a day or so, Steven went to his car and when he didn't come back the kid got all worried so he went outside and that's where he found Steven – passed out in his car foaming at the mouth and whatnot." Randy massaged his temples. He wanted to find whomever this kid was Steven had been with but that would have to wait

"So then what happened?"

"The kid called me crying, I cussed him smooth out for calling me instead of 911 then I drove over there. He died twice; once on the way to the hospital and while he was there." Alexei took a breath. "That was three days ago. He can't keep doing this Rand and I don't know any other person who could talk to him."

"I'll try and do whatever I can to get him to go to rehab but I've been telling him for years now that he needs to go and he has yet to do it."

"Can you please try again? I don't want to lose my brother." Randy nodded

"I'll try 100 times before I let you lose him. Is he awake?"

"He should be. I was about to take this up to him." Alexei said handed Randy a glass of water. "Take it up for me." He said smiling. Randy grabbed the glass and headed up the stairs. He pushed open the ajar door of the master bedroom and stopped in his tracks when he saw Steven laying there

"I can't look that bad."

"You look like shit." Randy said his voice barely above a whisper

"You always knew how to make me feel pretty. Thank you." Steven said taking the glass from Randy. Randy was never one to get emotional but looking at Steven laying there made him want to cry. The beautiful man who had left his house was not the man lying in that bed. This man looked about 20 pounds lighter, his hair was matted to his head and his once stunning hazel eyes now looked dull and lifeless and were decorated with dark circles. "Say something."

"I can't. I don't know what to say to you. I don't really want to say anything."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Relish in the fact that you're still alive." Randy said climbing on the bed. "You can't keep doing this Steven."

"Randy,"

"No, I mean it. Your brother had to watch you foam at the mouth and you died twice. You don't get a third time." He heard Steven take a shaky breath then felt him run a hand over his head

"I know. I'll go. I'll go to rehab…I'm hurting the people around me and you're right, I know that I won't get a third chance." He said still stroking Randy's head. He found it comforting although he was sure it should be the other way around. Randy maneuvered his body so that his head was in Steven's lap giving him better access to his head

"Who were you with?"

"What?"

"Alexei said you were with some kid. Who was it?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"I know what you're going to do and I don't want you to. Don't worry about it."

"You don't know what I'm going to do. Why would I do anything?" Steven laughed

"Because I know you. You're going to find said person and scare the shit out of them. You're going to tell him he's a piece of shit for letting me get so high and you more than likely will beat him up. I don't want you to." Randy huffed. Steven was right. "Even when you were getting high with me you always knew when to say when."

"You live in excess."

"Of course I do and you were the one to always bring me back. I'll always regret not being able to make it work with you."

"Don't start that please. You and are just aren't meant to be. We tried…so many times and it just never worked."

"I think that's because we were addicts. We never tried when we were both sober."

"Even after you come back from treatment I won't leave John for you." Steven shook his head

"No. I don't want you to leave John for me. I lost you fair and square. Besides, I know that John is good for you…each one of them is for different reasons but John especially. I have him to thank for you being here and being well today. I'd love to have you back but you're with a good man and if it's not me then I'd rather it be him." Randy wiped his eyes as did Steven. "Do you have stuff to do today?"

"I was in the middle of cleaning my appliances." That made Steven laugh

"I should have known. Are you going to finish?"

"Eventually but right now it can wait."

"Then you'll stay with me for a while?"

"Mmhm." Steven reached over and grabbed his controller for the television and turned it on. The two men lay there watching whatever show came on the TV for hours never changing the channel. At some point Alexei brought them lunch but neither of them ate. After the third episode of a CSI marathon Randy sat up and looked at Steven. "I have to go." He nodded

"Okay."

"I'll come back tomorrow."

"You don't have to."

"I know that I don't have to but I want to."

"Thank you. You should bring me food tomorrow. I don't think I can take anymore of Alexei's cooking." Randy laughed

"I'll bring you food then." Randy said leaning down and kissing Steven's gaunt cheek

"Is that what I needed to do? Overdose in order to get some action?" Randy sighed as he lightly slapped the other man's cheek. "Ooh, you know I like it rough baby."

"I'll see you tomorrow jackass."

"See ya…Randy?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you for doing this and sticking by me through everything…and just because you're you."

"I love you too." Randy said leaving the room. When he got to the bottom of the stairs Alexei was coming out of the powder room near the foyer

"Leaving?"

"Yes. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay. While you're here I can go out and run some errands." Randy nodded

"Do you know who," Alexei pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket with a name and address on it. Randy quickly memorized the information and handed the paper back to Alexei

"Only if you want to Randy because I can handle this."

"No. I got it. See you tomorrow." Randy said opening the front door and leaving the house

….

"Hey." John said walking into the den

"Hi there." Randy replied as he sat up to kiss the older man

"Sorry I wasn't free for lunch. Antonio packed my day with meetings." Randy had forgotten all about that

"It's okay. Go change your clothes."

"Yes dad." John said leaving. He went up to the bedroom and changed out of his suit into much more comfortable clothes which was always a pair of basketball shorts and nothing else then returned to the den. Randy sat up again so that John could take a seat and he could rest his head in John's lap. "How was your day?" Randy sighed. "What's the matter? You feel incredibly tense right now."

"Well as you know Steven's house had some water damage…his brother offered him a place to stay and he went missing for two days. He overdosed."

"Oh my God. Is he – like,"

"He's fine now. Alexei sent me a text today to tell me that he'd been in the hospital for three days but he's home now. He looks like complete shit but he's going to rehab…he died twice."

"Were you angry with him because I noticed that your knuckles are very red and look swollen? Did you hit him?"

"I didn't hit _him._"

"So who did you hit?"

"I'd rather not talk about it if that's okay."

"I'm only asking in case I need to call my lawyer."

"You don't need to call your lawyer. It's fine."

"Randy,"

"I'm telling you that it's fine John, really."

"Okay." John said rubbing Randy's back soothingly. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I think so. I just want him to be okay."

"I know you do. As much as you're a hardass you're also a caring person and you do want the best for people. The same goes for Steven even if he's the one causing harm to himself." Randy sighed

"I don't know how people could be so stupid."

"I don't either but just be there for him…before he goes and when he comes back. He'll need the support." Randy laughed

"I was on drugs at one point John so I know."

"Well I had to go through it with you so in a way it made me sick too. All I could do was support you."

"And you did."

"Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Not really."

"Do you want to order something?"

"Yea."

"Do you want to sleep next to me tonight?"

"Yes."

"And do you love me?"

"Of course. You're giving me a night off from making dinner." John laughed

"I never make you do anything."

"But you want me to do things."

"Yes, that is true." John said pulling the blanket that was folded on the back of the couch down and draping it over Randy. "Get some rest babe." A few hours later Cody came bounding in the room

"Hey," John put a finger up to his lips to shush the young man. "Ran's sleeping? He never sleeps."

"He does sleep."

"Yea but he doesn't usually take naps and stuff. Is he sick or something?" John shook his head

"He's not sick he just had a long day. What do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever Ran makes is fine."

"Randy is not making dinner tonight so what would you like to eat?"

"Oh, um…are you sure he's not sick John? You should just tell me if he is."

"He's not. I promise you."

"Oh, okay. I would like food from Grille 54 if that's okay."

"That's fine with me but let's check with Evan when he gets home, okay?"

"Okay. I'm going to change my clothes." John nodded

**Later**

"Scoot over Codes. Randy's sleeping next to me tonight." Cody huffed and crossed his arms. "Don't even start that shit."

"No John, something is wrong with Ran and neither of you is saying anything. He barely talked during dinner and now he's sleeping next to you? No. No. No…what is going on?" Cody looked at Evan. "Did you break up with him because he barely talked to you either?"

"I did nothing of the sort nor do I know what's wrong with him."

"If you're that concerned then you need to speak with Randy about it." Cody looked at Evan again

"Oh you want me to talk to him?"

"Yes. He won't yell at you."

"I'll talk to him but not tonight. Just let him get some rest." Evan said fluffing his pillow

"I think we should hit this head on." Cody said punching his hand with his fist

"I think you need to lie down and go to sleep." John said eyeing Cody who slipped so far down between the sheets that only his eyes were visible. Randy walked out of the bathroom and was making his way toward the bed when he noticed Cody's piercing eyes watching him. He laughed

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing Ran…just getting comfortable."

"If you say so." Randy said leaning down and kissing Evan. "Goodnight." He said in between kisses

"Goodnight." Evan said reaching up and caressing the other man's cheek. Randy ran his fingers through Evan's hair and kissed him again. He stood to his full height and just looked at Cody

"I don't even know what to do with you."

"I'm still accepting kisses so hand them over." He walked to John's side of the bed and slipped between the sheets with John sliding in after him. Randy peeled the blanket down just enough to reveal Cody's mouth and kissed him twice then pulled the blanket back up

"Goodnight Codes."

"'Night Ran." John wrapped an arm protectively around Randy as he snuggled closer to the big man. John was silently flipping through channels on the TV when Cody spoke up. "Who do I cuddle with now? Ran and John, you guys are all wrapped up over there and I'm just hanging out here."

"You can't just sleep?" John asked

"Probably but I don't wanna." Suddenly they heard loud and obviously fake snoring coming from Evan. John and Randy laughed. "Evy?" He snorted then the snoring stopped. "Can't you cuddle me?" Cody asked turning over and throwing a leg over Evan

"You haven't really left me with a choice." Evan responded as he slipped an arm around Cody

"I usually don't." Cody said cuddling up to him

**TBC**

_**#PrayForBoston**_


	32. 32

**The Next Day**

Randy was in the kitchen filling individual pieces of Tupperware with the food he had cooked for Steven and Alexei when his phone vibrated. He was a little hesitant in answering it since the last time it was Alexei informing him of Steven's hospital stay

Puppy: what's the matter?

Randy: I hadn't heard from Steven since the day after he'd left the house. His brother sent me a text yesterday saying that he'd overdosed and was in the hospital for three days

Talking to Evan always came easy and Randy felt like a weight had been lifted

Puppy: oh wow. I didn't expect that. How is he now?

Randy: okay I guess. He looks like shit but he's going to rehab so that's good

Puppy: I'll bet you're relieved

Randy: I am

Puppy: are you going to see him today?

Randy: yes. After I finish packing up this food I said I would bring. His brother's a terrible cook and makes ugly sandwiches

Puppy: : ) only you would be concerned with such things. Anyway, send him my regards

Randy: I will. Thanks Ev

Puppy: no problem. See you later

Randy: later

**Steven's House**

"Please tell me that there's food in there for me because it smells so good and even I'm tired of my food." Randy laughed

"There's enough for the two of you."

"Word. Um," Alexei lifted Randy's right hand. "What did you do?"

"I took care of it."

"I see that. Now do I need to take care of it as in go clean up?" Randy shook his head

"No."

"You went home like this?"

"Yes. John knows. He doesn't know who or why but he knows."

"Well him not knowing everything is for the better."

"That's what I thought."

"Steven just got out of the shower and he hasn't eaten. I took him a sandwich and he yelled at me in Portuguese…it's safe to say that he doesn't want any food from me."

"That was rude."

"Well Steven can be rude."

"True. I'll take him something."

"Thank you. I have to go out. I should be gone a few hours at most."

"Take your time." Alexei nodded

"Thanks Rand."

"No problem." Alexei left and Randy went about making a plate of food for Steven to eat

"Hi there handsome." Steven said smiling as Randy walked into the room. He looked a lot better

"Hey."

"God that smells good. My mouth is watering." He said reaching for the plate. Randy pulled it back. "Oh, did you want a kiss first?"

"No I don't want a kiss. Are you going to get dressed?"

"No. I'm hungry and it's not as if I'm naked."

"Under that towel you are."

"Under your clothes you are so what's your point?"

"I'd like it if you dressed."

"I'd like it if you undressed so what are we gonna do?" Randy rolled his eyes and handed the plate over. "Thank you."

"Do you need me to do anything while I'm here?" Randy asked sitting on the bed. Steven looked over while chewing and smiled

"No." He said after swallowing. "You just keeping me company is fine with me."

"Okay."

"Did you want some?"

"No thanks. I've already eaten. You look better today."

"I feel better." He said taking another bite of his lunch. "I'm leaving on Friday." Randy looked at him

"Where are you going?"

"Utah." Randy laughed

"So you were listening to me?"

"I always listen to you. So yea, I'll be at the Cirque Lodge since I heard and have seen their great work. I have a star pupil next to me."

"Did you forget that little blemish on my record?"

"One out of what? Three years?"

"At the time. How long are you staying?"

"Well the treatment is 30 days."

"But you have the option of staying longer."

"I will. I have no problem staying clean for 30 days." Randy nodded

"Do you want me to drive you to the airport?"

"Do you want to drive me to the airport?"

"Yes."

"Good because I wanted you to."

"I'll visit too once you get to that part of treatment…but only if you want me to…only if it will help you."

"Did John visit you?"

"…eventually."

"Eventually?"

"I asked him to visit three times before I actually let him. I cancelled every time."

"Why?"

"I didn't want him to see me there. I never used when I was with him and I just thought that it was crazy for him to come visit me in a rehab center."

"But in the end you let him."

"I had to. Making amends is part of the process and although I didn't use when I was with him he knew I was and it worried him. I hurt him and I had to make sure he was okay and that I apologized in order to heal completely." Steven sighed and put his empty plate down

"I'm not sure I can do this."

"What?!"

"This has been a part of my life for so many years now. I don't want to do this and then fail. I don't know if I can just let it go."

"Steven," Randy sighed. "How many times have you overdosed? This time you died twice…you're not going to get another chance. You only have two options at this point: you die or you live. I know that I want you to live but the decision is yours and yours alone."

"I'll go. I'm going." He said standing and letting his towel fall to the floor

"Steven." He only laughed as he walked toward his closet. "Asshole." Steven came back from his closet wearing a pair of basketball shorts. "You know that you have to wear underwear there right?"

"What? How would they know?" Randy looked at him, let his eyes wander down then back up to his face

"They would know." Steven smirked

"No one has said anything to me up 'til now."

"Because people like packages whether it's wrapped with a ribbon or in a pair of dress slacks." Steven laughed

"I guess I'll have to go out and purchase some then because I don't own any."

"Still? How can you not own at least one pair?"

"I just don't. Me and the gang like freedom."

"Gag me."

"I could try but you've never gagged as far as I know." Randy snatched the empty plate off the bed

"I hate you." He said leaving the room

"Bring me a drink when you come back honey!"

….

"Is that your phone or mine?"

"Mine." Randy said reaching for the cell phone

John: do you know when Cody and Evan go on spring break?

Randy: the end of March. Why?

John: well Cody wanted to go to Paris so I was thinking that we'd all go then

Randy: oh. I can check the school calendar Cody has so he doesn't start asking questions

John: could you please?

Randy: sure. I'm not home though

John: how is Steven?

Randy: he looks better today. He leaves Friday and I'm driving him to the airport

John: Utah?

Randy: yep. I gave it rave reviews

"Who are you talking to?"

"John."

John: I did my research. It's one of the best

Randy: so I've said

John: will you be home before I get there?

Randy: I plan on it but you have a habit of popping up at all times of the day now. Very hard for me to carry on a torrid affair

John: then my plan's working. I should be home before Cody and Evan, if not I'll be there a little after

Randy: I'll get the information to you before then

John: thank you. Give my best to Steven

Randy: : )

"Both John and Evan send their regards." Steven gasped

"No best wishes from my precious?"

"Cody doesn't know."

"He is pretty sensitive so it's best not to tell him. Tell Evan and John I said thank you."

"I will. I have to go in about an hour maybe an hour and a half."

"Why?"

"John needs some information and it's at home. I need to get it to him before Cody gets there." Steven raised an eyebrow. "He said that he wants to go to Paris and John thinks spring break is a good time to go. I have to let him know when that is." Steven still looked confused and Randy sighed. "I have to go through Cody's stuff in the office."

"Oh! Now I get it…you do know that it's cold there this time of year right?"

"I do know that."

"I forget about how smart you are." Randy smirked

"Cody won't care. It's fucking Paris."

"Very true. How are things with you and Evan?"

"Good." Randy said nodding. "I'm thrilled that we don't have to pretend and I can treat him like he should be treated and not like a sexual object…unless its Tuesday when it's no holds barred." Steven laughed. "It's really easy to talk to him too. He doesn't try to fix everything like John and there's no whining like with Cody. Don't get me wrong though talking to Cody is some of the best fun because he just doesn't give a shit about what comes out of his mouth and he's still, somehow, so innocent and hearing things from his perspective is nice. And John, I always know that when I talk to him I don't need to worry about a thing because he'll take care of it and make sure that I'm okay and happy but with Ev, he just listens and looks really cute doing it." Steven laughed

"I like his glasses." Randy chuckled

"I fucking love those things."

"He's feisty as well which is good for you. I thought he might actually hit me when I was there."

"He backhanded Cody."

"What?!"

"Cody made a big deal about not being able to sleep next to me anymore, he ended up pushing Evan out of bed then said that it was an accident and he was stretching but because Evan is so little he fell." Steven started laughing. "Ev didn't take too kindly to being called little and backhanded the shit out of Cody. Thinking about it now is funny but at the time."

"I would love to have seen that."

"You would have enjoyed it I'm sure."

**Later**

Randy: the 18th-22nd

John: what days are those?

Randy: um, that's Monday-Friday also known as a week

John: you must be hungry. Remind me to feed you a knuckle sandwich when I get home

Randy laughed

Randy: you're so funny John. You'd never touch my face

John: then a punch to the gut would work

Randy: gut? These abs are made of steel

John: they were at one point. You're looking a little fluffy in the middle babe

Randy: what?!

John: don't act like you haven't noticed. Anyway, thanks for the info. I'll see you in a bit

Randy growled and shoved his phone back in his pocket

….

"Hey Ran!" Cody said walking into the kitchen. "Are you better today?"

"I'm fine and thank you for asking." He said kissing the young man

"Hello?"

"What?" Cody stood there. "Oh. I'm sorry." Randy kissed him again. "Why do I have to kiss you twice?"

"I like your lips so I want two kisses from you." Randy lightly touched his lips with the tip of his fingers

"Okay. Go change your clothes please." Cody nodded and left the kitchen. Randy was scanning one of his many cookbooks when John walked in

"Hey babe." Randy just grunted. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh nothing."

"Then give me a kiss."

"No." John tilted his head to the side

"What is wrong with you?"

"You called me fat John."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did! Not in those exact words but that's basically what you said."

"Randy,"

"Don't Randy me! You alluded to it John and that wasn't called for!"

"Lower your voice."

"I love coming home to yelling." Evan said as he walked in

"Did I hurt your feelings?"

"No you didn't hurt my feelings."

"Yes I did."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I'm sorry."

"Can I ask what's going on here? I'm always late and out of the loop."

"John called me fat."

"I did not use the word fat."

"He didn't use the word fat but I can show you the text and let you be the judge of what he was trying to say."

"You called him fat via text message?" John threw his arms in the air

"I did not call you fat."

"You called Ran fat John?"

"What is this?" John said turning to look at Cody. Randy cleared his throat

"Gut? These abs are made of steel. Then John replied with: they were at one point. You're looking a little fluffy in the middle babe." Evan laughed

"You told him he had a gut then called him fluffy? Might as well have just said he was fat." Randy nodded

"That wasn't very nice John."

"Oh my God."

"Do I look fat to you guys?"

"I'm the smallest here and I can still get my arms around you so." Evan shrugged

"So in other words you agree with John but it's not a problem because you can get your arms around me. You can eat a bag of dicks. What do you think Cody?"

"You've gone a little soft in the middle but you're still Ran and I love you anyway." Cody said wrapping his arms around Randy

"Get. Off. Of. Me."

"Ran."

"I want the three of you out of this kitchen right now before I flip out. Go!"

"Does that mean we're not getting dinner?" Cody said on his way out. John looked over at Evan who was laughing as he went up the steps

"What's so funny?"

"He told me I can eat a bag of dicks. What does that even mean?"

"Ran seemed pretty mad Ev so we shouldn't be laughing."

"We aren't laughing. I am. I get that he's mad. I would be too if someone called me fat but to tell me to eat a bag of dicks is just hilarious. I'm laughing at the comment, not Randy."

"I just want to state that for the record I did not call him fat."

"You did kinda call him fat baby." John glared at Cody. Cody just shrugged as he followed John to the bedroom

Puppy: stop acting like a baby. You've gained some weight, so what

Randy: it's not a big deal to you because no one call you fat

Randy: *called

Puppy: no one called you fat either. Was what John said right? No but we know that John is no wordsmith

Randy laughed

Randy: I know that and he's knows that but I think it would be common sense not to say that to someone

Puppy: okay. You've decided that you're going to be upset about this so I'm not going to talk about it anymore

Randy: …you can come out of your room now

Evan dropped his phone and left his room making his way down to the kitchen

"Hey Fatty." He said walking in

"You're not funny." Evan rolled his eyes

"Are you going to pout all night?"

"I'm not pouting."

"You are a little bit. Look, you know that John never wants to hurt you and that he loves you very much. If he knew that you were going to take it this hard or that it would hurt your feelings he wouldn't have said it. Have you noticed your weight gain?"

"I haven't gained weight…I've just lost some muscle mass."

"Whatever. The point is you've noticed. We all look at you naked so did you think we didn't notice? We did but we're not complaining…we still like looking at you naked." Randy laughed

"I guess I could hit the gym a little harder." Evan smiled

"Your thighs still look outstanding."

"Do they?"

"Yes. I'd get between them." Randy smirked. "Can I have my kiss now?" Randy leaned across the island to meet Evan halfway. Evan gave a cheesy grin before kissing Randy. "Thank you. Do you need help?"

"No. We're only having tacos. The meats are done so all I have to do now is warm the hard and soft shells."

"Should I set the table then?"

"You can do that if you want. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Randy."

"Yes?"

"I'm,"

"You don't have to apologize John. Ev made me realize that you didn't say it to be hurtful…well I knew that you didn't but it still hurt my feelings so I was, you know, me." John laughed

"Can I come down now?!" They heard Cody shout from the top of the stairs

"Yes!"

"No!" John looked at Randy. "Just kidding Codes!"

"That wasn't very nice Ran."

"No it wasn't." Randy said offering no apology. "Go sit down." Evan set the table while Randy placed the food out

"I have some work to do after dinner so I'll be in the office." John said chewing

"What do you have to do John? Our show comes on tonight."

"Oh yea, can you record it and we'll watch it tomorrow? I really want to get what I have to do finished."

"Okay." Cody said dejectedly

"Don't sound so sad about it baby. It really shouldn't take me too long."

"I know but we'd still miss the beginning. You can't start in the middle."

"Well we'll watch tomorrow." Cody nodded as he bit into his hard taco making a mess. The men finished dinner and afterwards Cody helped Randy clean the kitchen while John went to the office and Evan went to the game room

"Do you want to do something with me Ran?"

"I could do a few things with you."

"Ran." Cody said swatting at him

"What do you want to do?"

"Well now that you've brought it up," Cody said wrapping his arms around Randy's neck. "I guess we could go upstairs." He wrapped his legs around the taller man as he picked him up. Randy carried Cody upstairs while Cody kissed, nipped and bit at his neck. When they made it to the bedroom Randy deposited the other man on the bed and immediately pulled his sweatpants off. Although he had just robbed him of his sweatpants Randy wanted to take things slow with the young man. It would be hard considering that Cody never wanted to take it slow. He wanted what he wanted when he wanted it and due to his ability to whine and whimper with the best of them he usually got it. Randy slithered along the bed until he was face to face with Cody. He leaned down and kissed him softly before slipping the tip of his tongue into the man's mouth. Cody purred as Randy kissed his jawline then down his neck

"Don't mark me Ran."

"Shut up."

"Ran."

"Shh!" Randy went back to working on Cody's neck and loved feeling Cody raise his hips to grind against him. Before he left a mark Randy stopped. "Lift your arms." Cody obliged and whimpered loudly when Randy licked his left nipple while ghosting his fingers over the right

"Randy, please."

"Please what? Tell me what you want baby."

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes…inside of me filling me completely." Randy stopped what he was doing and looked into Cody's normally bright blue eyes. They were clouded now with lust and want. "It feels like I haven't been with you in forever." Randy pulled his shirt over his head and groaned as he felt Cody tracing the letters of the tattoo near his hip when he peeled his shorts down. He was already hard and ready to go but he wanted to treat the other man. Reaching into the bedside table Randy grabbed a bottle of lube, flipped the cap then coated a finger before teasing Cody's most private area. The younger man squirmed and wiggled trying to egg Randy into just pushing the finger inside, so Randy did. He pumped the finger in and out then rotated it around once, twice and a third time appreciating the sounds and the way Cody arched his back. He pulled his finger out and went back in with two continuing the action of carefully and thoroughly prepping the other man. "Oh God." Cody gasped when Randy pushed his fingers deep and found his spot. On that note Randy pulled the digits out, wiped the excess lube on himself and pushed deep. Randy already knew that he wouldn't last as long as he wanted. Cody had that effect on him. He sat back and pulled Cody close before thrusting his hips slowly

"Don't clench." Cody smirked as he rolled his hips while clenching his inner muscles. "What did I say? Stop it." Randy said thrusting harder and giving Cody what he wanted

"Fuck." Cody murmured. Randy changed his positioning so that he had an arm on either side of Cody's body then began thrusting faster and harder. Cody wrapped his hands around Randy's biceps and endured the punishment Randy was unleashing on him. He wanted to cry out in pleasure but with his brain so clouded all words and sounds, other than his panting, escaped him. "I, I, I'm gonna cum Ran." Randy slowed his movements. "Randy." Cody whined. "Don't slow down."

"I don't want you to cum yet."

"Please." Randy didn't move any faster. "Please." Cody begged which is what Randy needed. He moved his hips faster

"Ow, fuck Codes."

"Sorry." He said loosening the iron grip he still had on the man's arms but not letting go. His grip tightened again though when Randy nailed his prostate for the last time making him cum. "Holy fucking shit." Cody groaned as his body shuddered. Seeing how sensitive he was Randy just pulled out and finished himself off. "Thank you." Randy raised an eyebrow. "I couldn't take anymore of you." That made Randy laugh as he got up and went to the bathroom coming back with a warm wet cloth to clean Cody and himself

"Lay with me Ran."

"Do you want your pants?"

"No. I'll do it naked."

"Okay." Randy said lying back on the bed and opening his arms for Cody to get close

"You'll take me to lunch tomorrow? You haven't this week."

"Of course I'll take you to lunch tomorrow. I've been dealing with some stuff this week so I wasn't able to take you."

"Oh. Is that why you were so quiet?"

"Yes." Randy said absently trailing his fingers up and down Cody's silky skin

"Do you want to talk about it or anything?"

"No. It's been taken care of and things are working out so I'm okay."

"Okay…but if you want to I'm here, okay?" Randy smiled faintly

"Thank you." John walked into the room and looked at the two naked men lying on the bed. He groaned

"Jealous baby?"

"Only a little because I still get to sleep with both of you."

"Did you finish what you needed to do?"

"For the most part…I didn't want to spend all night on it." John said going to the bathroom

"Get up for a second Codes. I need to talk to him for a minute." Cody whimpered. "I'll be right back. I promise."

"Okay." Cody let Randy get up and watched as he walked to the bathroom

"Did you come in here to hold it for me?"

"If you need me to but I think you got it."

"What's up?" Randy just looked at John. "Oh! I found a hotel but I need you to call them tomorrow and make the reservations. I have all the information."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"You don't have to but I would like it if you did. They don't allow you to make reservations online so I'd like it if you called and used your French speaking ability." John said starting the shower

"Oh, okay."

"Can you do that for me?"

"Yes but I'm sure they speak English…not the best but enough."

"I think this is just better. Wanna get in with me?"

"Sure…think Codes wants to join?"

"Probably." John said stepping under the water as Randy walked to the door and poked his head out

"John and I are about to get a shower,"

"Wait for me!" Cody yelled jumping off the bed

**Next Afternoon**

"Hi baby." Randy said to Cody as he got into the car

"Hey."

"What's wrong?" He asked turning toward him. "You look tired."

"I am! You guys wore me out last night!" Randy laughed

"You can always say no."

"You guys were naked! I can't say no to that and you know it." Randy smiled

"Where do you want to go?"

"Um," Every time Randy picked Cody up for lunch they went through this and every time Cody picked the same place. He could always stop asking and just drive to the restaurant but Randy enjoyed watching the young man ponder and weigh his options. "Daily Eats." The car was already headed in that direction

"Daily Eats it is."

**Daily Eats**

"How's life Codes?" Cody slowly pulled his lips off the straw in his milkshake

"Huh?"

"How's life?"

"No one's ever asked me that before. I don't know how to respond." Randy started to laugh

"My intention was not to stump you. I do apologize."

"It's okay Ran. Um, well I'm exhausted for one."

"From last night?"

"No, no…I was tired before then. I don't know if you realize but teaching involves a lot and some kids have problems so you become involved in that…it's a lot. I'm ready for spring break. I've already decided that I'm not giving homework over the break because I don't want to deal with it when they come back."

"Can you do that?"

"I can do what I want. We have a curriculum that we as teachers have to follow but I've planned my year accordingly so I have a little cushion. If I don't want to assign homework for weeks I can. I won't however because I don't want to be known as _that_ teacher…I have enough problems!" Randy smiled listening to Cody talk about work. He was also happy to hear that he had a "cushion."

"What do you mean you have enough problems?"

"All the girls have crushes on me and I have to hear about it from the other staff. They think it's hilarious. Then there was a rumor going around that I wore a," Cody lowered his voice. "Butt pad." Randy burst out laughing as Cody tried shushing him and the other patrons stared. "Randy be quiet."

"Why would they, oh my God, I can't."

"I asked why someone would think that and Mrs. G told me it's because my butt is apparently so perfect looking no one thought it was real." Randy nodded

"It is a perfect little specimen." Cody shook his head

"Must be from the squats I do with the weights." He shrugged. "But anyway, I don't want people thinking it's fake…I don't want them even talking about it really." It was Randy who shrugged that time

"I've never had to worry about that."

"Well no, not with that flat little booty of yours." Cody said before taking a sip from his straw

"Thanks Codes."

"I'm just saying. It's a good thing they make belts because,"

"Alright, that's enough." Cody started to laugh. "You rarely crack jokes but I tell you when you've got one it's a stinger." Cody kept laughed again then sighed

"I feel less tired now…more energized. Thanks Ran."

"I'd love to take credit for that but it's probably from the eight pounds of sugar in that milkshake."

"Could be." He said taking another sip. After they finished their lunch Randy drove Cody back to work and went home. When the garage door opened he saw John's car sitting there. Randy smiled. He secretly loved when John came home early

"Hey babe." John said as Randy walked into the closet where he was changing clothes. _Just in time _Randy thought

"Hey." He replied coolly

"Did you go see Steven?"

"No. I had lunch with Cody."

"How is he?"

"Well he was tired when I picked him up but felt energized when I dropped him off." John raised a brow. "He got a good laugh at my expense."

"Oh?"

"There was a rumor going around at school that he was wearing a butt pad," John laughed so hard he snorted. "I'm going to ignore that. Anyway, I told him that it was perfect, he said he didn't want people thinking that it was fake and I said that I never have to worry about that then he talked about my non-existent ass. Got a kick out of it…he called it a "flat little booty" and said that it's a good thing they make belts."

"Cody said that?! My little baby?"

"Yes. He ripped me something good John."

"I'm proud of him." John said smiling and showing those irresistible dimples. It made Randy smile. "Why are you smiling? I feel like I'm witnessing an eclipse."

"I was smiling because you smiled and I like it but you just ruined it because you're an ass." John smiled again making Randy smile. "Damn it." He said leaving the closet

"…ruined it because I'm an ass." John mumbled

"I heard that. Anyway, Cody also said that he was ready for spring break."

"Did you tell him?!"

"Relax Cujo, I didn't tell him anything." John growled as he kissed Randy

"John." Randy said laughing

"Can we go make those reservations now?"

"Oh yea, come on." They walked to the office and John pulled a slip of paper from the top drawer of the desk

"This is the information." He said handing it to Randy then walking to the wall safe. "Can you turn around?"

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes. I don't want you to see the combination." Randy put his hands on his hips

"John Felix."

"What?"

"I am so offended right now."

"Why?"

"Because you're treating me like a stranger or someone you don't trust. I have no reason to go in there."

"So you don't need to see the combination, correct?"

"You know what; you can make the reservations yourself." Randy said throwing the paper down on the desk

"Randal Keith Orton," John said sternly. "Get your ass back here." Randy stopped dead in his tracks. John never took that tone with him and Randy had to admit that part of him liked it but his stubborn side was overriding that. He rolled his shoulders then picked up his right foot. "If you put that foot down on the other side of that threshold only three of us will be going to Paris." Randy slowly turned his head toward John his foot still poised in the air

"You wouldn't."

"If you want to test me go ahead and step out this room." Randy took a deep breath and put his foot down…inside the office. John smirked and opened the safe, removed his black American Express card then pulled out his chair and gestured for the other man to take a seat. Randy knew he was beat so he just walked to the chair and sat down. "Thank you."

"I didn't like that John." Randy said reaching for the paper he discarded

"Oh I'm sure you didn't but sometimes, on rare occasions, I have to put my foot down hard with you. You get away with a lot of shit and I don't always like it but I deal just like you're going to deal with what just happened." John kissed the top of Randy's head. "You'll learn." Randy just picked up the phone and dialed the number for the Le Meurice hotel in Paris

"Bonjour. Je voudrais faire une réservation pour le 16 mars par le 22 mars. Oui. Je tiendrai." Randy heard John groan behind him and smirked. "Oui. Je voudrais réserver deux de vos chambres communicantes dans l'appartement présidentiel. Oui. Quatre. Non, pas de dispositions particulières - en fait je peux avoir des feuilles supplémentaires. Je sais, mais parfois je souhaite changer moi-même. Merci. Oui. Mars 16 au le 22." As Randy was put on hold again and rolled the chair back a bit and pulled John closer

"What are you doing?"

"They have me on hold again." Randy said slipping his hand down John's basketball shorts

"It's the fucking French." John moaned as Randy pumped his fist

"I know it is honey." He continued treating John to the handjob while the hotel had him on hold. John shimmied until his shorts slid further down his legs. He moaned loudly as Randy brushed his thumb over the slit and Randy put a finger up to his lips to shush him. Randy put the phone on speaker then turned the chair around and wrapped his lips around John's thick and dripping cock. He bobbed his head quickly trying to get John off before the clerk came back to the phone

"Monsieur? Monsieur? Bonjour? Êtes-vous là Monsieur?" Randy pulled away from John

"Je suis désolé. Je suis toujours là. Faire les réservations sous le nom de Cena s'il vous plait." Randy responded as his hand returned to John. John started to get antsy and a little irritated with him not having Randy's full attention. He listened as the man gave over credit card information and an email address. He heard Randy say 'merci' which he knew meant thank you so he hoped the call was ending soon. Much to his delight Randy clicked off the speakerphone then placed the handset back on the dock. "Where were we?" He said turning to John. "What are you doing?" Randy asked shocked as John pushed a stack of papers off the desk

"Come here." He said pulling Randy out of the chair and bending him over the desk

"John,"

"Close your mouth." John said pulling Randy's shorts down and shoving two fingers inside him

"Oh fuck," Randy drawled resting his forehead on the desk. "Don't prep me babe," He grunted. "Fuck me now." John spat into his hand, rubbed it on his cock and breached Randy's opening pushing until his balls were pressed against Randy's tight ass. He paused, not to give Randy a break but for himself. The handjob had him ready to blow and _he_ wasn't quite ready. He grabbed onto Randy's hips and set an insane pace. "John," Randy panted. "Ow, ow…" John slowed

"Am I hurting you?"

"Not you per se. You're ramming me into the desk…hurts my stomach." He pulled the tall man away from the desk

"Put your hands down on the desk and don't you dare move them." Randy braced his hands on top of the desk and prayed that they didn't slip. John could be dominating and it usually meant a good long ride but right now John was in rare form. His goal this time was a quick, hard fuck that would have Randy screaming…and begging for John to stop if those hands moved an inch. John started his pounding again. He wanted Randy's hands to slip so he'd have an excuse to drill him even harder but he knew the other man would try his damndest to keep his hands still. John continued almost becoming frustrated with the fact that Randy kept his hands so still but then it happened. He slowed his hips to a stop. "Fuck." He heard Randy mumble. John pulled out and pulled his shorts up, stuffing his member inside

"Bedroom." He said leaving the office. Randy pushed himself up and grabbed his shorts then made his way down the hall to the room

"You know I can never keep my hands still John." He said walking in

"That's not my problem." John said walking to the bed and pushing Randy down

"It's not a fair game is my point." John laughed as he cuffed him to the bed

"And I give a shit?"

"Obviously not."

"You don't either. You put up no resistance."

"Of course not, you know I love to play." Randy said spreading his legs for John who growled in appreciation

"God – you're so sexy Randy…especially when you do shit like that." The restrained man arched his back as John filled him with his thick cock. John leaned forward as he started to thrust and looked into Randy's eyes. He considered himself an alright looking guy and to this day he still found it hard to believe that he'd found someone as beautiful as Randy

"I want to touch you baby." John leaned farther down and kissed Randy slowly, torturing him. Sure, he could free one of his hands but this? This was much better. Randy would be hot and desperate by the time he let him go. "Please John, just one hand." John bit at Randy's neck causing him emit a whimper

"No." He replied huskily in the bound man's ear which sent a shiver through his body

"If, if you love me you'll free one of my hands." John pushed deeper and watched as Randy closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip

"Open your eyes. Look at me." He opened those gorgeous eyes for John and for his obedience John thrust harder

"Fuck!"

"Are you implying that I don't love you because I'm not doing what you ask?" He said thrusting even faster. Randy shook his head back and forth against the pillow. "I do love you."

"I know, fuck I know…I feel it. Oh my g," John moved his head to the side just in time to avoid the hot sticky stream that shot from Randy's engorged cock. "Holy shit!" Randy said casting his eyes downward to take a look at what he'd done. John pulled Randy closer and hammered him until he climaxed. Randy turned his head only to see John's chest rising and falling quickly. "John?" John just grunted. "Can you let me go now?"

"No. I'm thinking about keeping you there." Randy pulled at the cuffs

"John."

"What?"

"You can't be serious."

"Why not? If you get cold I'll drape a blanket over you…you get hungry and I'll feed you."

"Do you want me to say please?"

"No. I want you to be quiet so I can catch my breath."

"Oh." John lay there for a few more seconds before getting up. "Where are you going?"

"To get the key."

"You don't have it?"

"No. I had a raging hard-on so I wasn't concerned with grabbing the key. All my blood was elsewhere." John said leaning over and un-cuffing the other man. Randy pulled him down for a kiss

"I love you."

"I love you too." John said smiling. "Very much." John added with another kiss. Randy could feel a blush ready to creep into his cheeks so he turned his head away from John. "You have two cheeks babe."

"What?"

"You covered one cheek but I could still see the rosy blush in the other." John said walking into the bathroom. Randy sighed

….

"Can we watch our show after dinner since we couldn't last night?" Cody asked stealing a piece of asparagus from John's plate. John frowned slightly…he wanted to eat that

"Okay."

"What are you guys doing? Are you watching with us?"

"No. I'll probably go up to my room and read." Randy looked at Evan. He'd been quiet and had barely spoken to Randy or anyone

"I'm taking Max for a walk and you're coming with me."

"But I don't,"

"You're coming with me." Evan looked at Cody

"I'm being walked with the dog after dinner apparently."

"You're walking with me but if you want me to put you on a leash too I will." Evan narrowed his eyes. After dinner Randy cleaned the kitchen then went up to Evan's room. "Come on." He said gruffly. The small man slid off the bed and followed Randy downstairs where he harnessed the dog and clipped his leash on. He put his hand out and Evan placed his diminutive hand inside. "You haven't talked to me since you've been home and I missed you helping me in the kitchen tonight. What's up?"

"You're going to think I'm dumb if I say."

"How about you tell me then I can decide if it's dumb or not." Evan stared down the street then looked up at Randy as they walked

"You didn't kiss me goodnight last night. You, Cody and John were having one of your marathons and I guess you fell asleep after." Randy felt bad after hearing why Evan was so quiet

"You're right. I didn't and I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"It's not. The least I can do is say goodnight to you."

"Don't get me wrong though, I don't care that you were with John and Cody but having to listen to it and then not getting a goodnight,"

"I understand and I am sorry."

"I'm not looking for apologies just don't leave me out again, okay?" Randy smiled

"Never again Puppy."

"Do you have to call me puppy?"

"Yes. What else should I call you?"

"I don't know. Evan maybe?"

"No. Puppy is much cuter."

"So I'm cute now?"

"Yes! I hate how cute you are just like I hate how cute John's smile and dimples are and how Codes just prances around and is cute."

"You sound jealous."

"I don't want to be cute. I hate it because I'm unable to be mad at any of you when I want to."

"You are not right in your head."

"You're so rude."

"I'm so right. Are you sleeping with me tonight?"

"If you want me to or you could sleep in bed with us."

"I can but we have some stuff to take care of beforehand." Randy laughed

"Do we need some private time?"

"We need some private time." Randy smirked as they continued walking the dog that happily trotted along. When they made it to the front gates they turned around and went back to the house. Randy took Max's leash and harness off as soon as they walked through the door

"Go to your room." Randy said looking up at Evan from his crouched position. "I'll meet you up there." Evan turned and nearly dashed from the foyer. As Randy was making his way down the hall he heard John call him from the den

"Do you guys want to watch a movie with us? We were going to ask Evan but his tiny-self just zoomed past the door so fast we barely got our mouths open." Randy laughed

"We'd love to but we, um, have some stuff to take care of."

"Lucky."

"Enjoy your movie." Randy said leaving the room. John looked at Cody who was staring at him

"What?"

"Lucky? Would you rather be doing what they're doing than watch a movie with me?"

"Yes."

"Well that's too bad because you and I are going to watch a movie and I'm going to pick it."

"Now you're just out of control. Stop it." John said taking the remote from Cody

**Friday: Early Afternoon**

Steven smiled as he looked down at his fingers that were intertwined with Randy's as he drove

"Are you nervous?"

"Not right now with you holding my hand sweet cheeks."

"I'm not going to be at the center though to hold your hand."

"You're with me in spirit."

"How's Alexei?" Steven turned serious. A side Randy rarely saw. Ever

"He cried this morning. I know he'll deny it later but yea, he told me that he loves me and hopes that I get better and that he doesn't know what he would do without me."

"Was it a blubbering cry," Steven laughed

"No he wasn't blubbering but it didn't make my heart hurt any less."

"I bet. I'm going to park and walk with you to the gate."

"You don't have to Randy."

"But I want to." Steven just smiled and rubbed his thumb over Randy's knuckles soothingly. When they arrived at the airport Randy dropped Steven off then parked his car and went inside. He found the man standing off to the side away from the line of people waiting to go through security. "Are you ready?" Randy asked walking up to him

"No."

"You don't have a choice."

"You always have choices."

"Steven."

"What? I didn't say that I wasn't going I was just making a point."

"You're an idiot." Randy said pulling him into a hug. "You can do this and you're going to do this."

"I know. You swear you're going to visit?"

"When you're allowed visitors I will. You have my word." He felt Steven nod against his shoulder

"Tell Alexei I'm okay when you get back."

"I will." Steven took a deep breath and pulled away from Randy. He knew what was coming next and didn't bother stopping it. Steven kissed him. Randy bowed his head. "I knew you were going to do that."

"I had to. Tell John not to be mad because I know you're going to tell him."

"I can tell him not to be mad but that doesn't mean he won't be."

"Whatever. We can get into a physical altercation when I come back." Randy laughed. "Thanks for everything Randy."

"Don't thank me yet. We'll talk when you come back clean and healthy." Steven nodded

"I'll see you when I see you." Randy smiled weakly before hugging Steven and turning away

**TBC**

**Translation:** Bonjour. Je voudrais faire une réservation pour le 16 Mars par le 22 Mars. Oui. Je tiendrai.

Oui. Je voudrais réserver deux de vos chambres communicantes dans l'appartement présidentiel. Oui. Quatre. Non, pas de dispositions particulières - en fait je peux avoir des feuilles supplémentaires. Je sais, mais parfois, je tiens à les changer moi-même. Merci. Oui. Mars 16 au le 22.

Hello. I would like to make a reservation for March 16th through March 22nd. Yes. I will hold. Yes. I would like to reserve two of your adjoining rooms in the Presidential Apartment. Yes. Four. No, no special arrangements - actually can I have extra sheets. I know but sometimes I like to change them myself. Thank you. Yes. March 16th through the 22nd

Monsieur? Monsieur? Bonjour? Êtes-vous là Monsieur? Je suis désolé. Je suis toujours là. Faire les réservations sous le nom de Cena s'il vous plait

Sir? Sir? Hello? Are you still there Mister… I'm sorry. I'm still here. Make the reservations under the name Cena please


	33. Chapter 33

**Later**

Randy went home and did a lot of nothing. Sending Steven off to rehab was mentally exhausting and he just needed to rest and clear his head. Only he couldn't. Steven had kissed him and he couldn't in good conscience not tell John but knowing the type of man John is he was afraid of his reaction. This, Randy feared, had the potential to ruin them. And then there was Evan

"Randy!"

"Huh?"

"I've been standing here calling you." John said looking down at him

"Oh sorry."

"What is wrong with you? Did you get Steven off to the airport?"

"Yes."

"So are you upset about him having to leave?" John asked sitting down

"No."

"Well…"

"He kissed me John and I knew he was going to and I did nothing to stop it." John just sat there for a few seconds before standing up and pacing in front of Randy then moving behind the double chair on the other side of the room. "What are you thinking John?"

"That I want to hit you and that's why I moved over here."

"Oh, okay."

"Have you wanted to kiss him all this time?"

"No."

"So why did you kiss him now?"

"I didn't. He kissed me and I let him."

"Randy stop. You kissed him. You said that you knew he was going to kiss you and you didn't stop him so as far as I'm concerned you did kiss him." John let out a heavy breath and put his hands on his hips. "I'm trying not to lose it, I really am." John looked at Randy who sat there looking at him. "Why are you just sitting there?!"

"What do you want me to do? Should I leave?"

"No you shouldn't leave."

"You're not kicking me out?"

"No I'm not kicking you out. I just need to figure out what the hell is going on."

"Nothing is going on. It wasn't like we made out or anything."

"I still don't like it."

"I know you don't but there was no way I couldn't tell you."

"Yea, I know."

"What are you thinking John? You being quiet is scaring me…it would be better if you yelled or kicked me out – something."

"I'm not going to do any of that. As mad as I may or may not get with you guys I can't fly off the handle anymore. I learned that lesson the hard way when I kicked Cody out. The two of you aren't perfect, perfect for me but not by the words' definition. I'm not particularly happy _but_ I get that he's on his way to rehab and on his way to changing his life forever. I guess I should be happy he didn't drag you into a bathroom and pin you against a wall like I wanted to when I dropped you off at the airport." Randy smirked

"I don't know if I appreciate you not doing that or not."

"It was years ago so you can't hold it against me." Randy stood up

"Is it safe to approach you?" John opened his arms and Randy walked over to him. "Still love me?"

"Absolutely." John leaned in to kiss the other man but pulled away

"I've brushed my teeth." John smiled and kissed him

"Do you want to go get lunch after I change?"

"I need you to tell me that we're okay."

"We're better than okay. I love you babe."

"I love you." Randy said kissing him

**Hattricks**

"When are you going to tell Cody about Paris?"

"Oh I don't know. I guess I could tell him today. Have you told Evan?"

"No. I didn't know that I could." John shrugged

"He's not Cody. I know he wouldn't tell."

"Well they can find out at the same time. You know Cody would pitch a fit if he found out that Ev knew before him."

"You're right." John watched Randy take a sip of his drink and laugh as he put it down. "What's funny?"

"Those girls over there keep looking over here. I just caught them calling dibs on us." John smiled

"Should I turn around and look?"

"If you'd like to. The blonde one is yours." John turned and smiled sending the girls into a fit of giggles

"I don't like the blonde one. I want yours."

"No can do John. They've already decided and I like brunettes anyhow."

"Is this mean?" John asked wiping his hands on a napkin. Randy shrugged as he chewed

"No one calls me nice and it's not like we're going to ask them out." He put his sandwich down and looked at John. "We're not asking them out are we?"

"What the hell would we do that for?"

"Fun?" John shook his head

"How high is your sex drive Randy?"

"High?"

"I thought I was bad but you might be worse. At least I draw the line at women." Randy shrugged

"Why? Women can be nice."

"Randy,"

"I'm just saying."

"We're not asking them out and you're not going to start having sex with women."

"That's fine because I still have Cody who's about as femme as they come." John laughed then covered his mouth

"Don't call him femme. He's still a man."

"Uh-huh." Randy said reaching into his pocket. "Speaking of the devil," He said turning the phone toward John so he could see that Cody was calling. "Hello."

"Ran." Cody said frantically

"What's the matter?"

"I got ketchup on my cardigan." He whined. "It's gonna get ruined. I need your help."

"What do you want me to do? I'm eating lunch right now."

"You have to help me. It was the last one because they're changing for the season so I can't even buy a new one."

"Okay, okay. I'll be there in a little while and don't rub it in the meantime."

"I didn't. I remembered that much."

"Take it off too."

"Okay…hurry." Randy rolled his eyes

"Okay. Bye." Randy said hanging up the phone. "We have to go."

"Why?"

"Your man Cody got ketchup on his cardigan and I need to go remove the stain before it sets."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." Randy said signaling the waitress. "He was on the verge of tears. It was the last one because they're changing for the season so he can't even buy a new one." John just sat there staring at Randy. "We need to stop for club soda and a Tide-to-Go stick."

"Both?"

"Just let me work okay John?" John signed the receipt the picked up both his and Randy's to-go boxes

"Come on babe." Randy took the hand John held out for him

"Should we get their numbers before we go?" John laughed

"I don't think they want anything to do with us now." John drove Randy over to Cody's job after driving him to the store for his essentials

"Can anyone repeat this sentence back to me in Spanish?" Cody's class sat there. "Don't all raise your hands at once."

"I can."

"Go ahead Kami." Everyone looked over when they heard a knock at the door. "Hold that thought." Cody said walking over. He almost laughed when he saw the look on Randy's face. "I'm sorry Ran. I'll be right back." He said ducking back into the room and grabbing his sweater. "Thank you so much." Randy snatched the sweater and pulled the door shut himself

"Do you think he even knows I'm out here?"

"Of course not. Did you hear any squealing?" Randy said searching for the stain on the garment. He found it and worked quickly to get rid of it. "Hand me that." Randy said taking a seat on the floor and working at the imperfection. John watched in amazement as Randy worked until the blot lightened and then just disappeared. He alternated between fanning the sweater and blowing on it to get it dry. When he was happy with the way it looked Randy stood with the help of John. "How's that?"

"Looks good to me…a lot better than it did. Cody will be happy."

"And we want Cody happy." Randy said knocking on the door again. He saw Cody look over and raise his finger signaling that he needed a minute

"I want you guys to copy this paragraph down and then translate it to Spanish and don't use your dictionaries. If I catch you using them you'll get a 0 for the assignment." Cody mocked the groan he heard from the class making them laugh

"Here's your sweater." Randy said thrusting it at him. Cody looked it over and smiled

"Thank you Ran. I owe you later."

"What about me? I drove him over here." Cody gasped and stuck his head further out the door

"John! I didn't know you were here…now I don't want you guys to leave." He said pouting

"We have to leave and you know that. Go back in there and make sure they have those paragraphs done."

"You heard that?"

"Yes and you sound hot when you're teaching. I'd write whatever you wanted me to write." Cody turned and looked back into the class and saw most of them watching him

"Quiero que esos párrafos hecho antes de irse a casa o los deberes."

"Aww Mr. Rhodes!" More advanced students groaned

"I have to go guys because I don't want to give them homework…that means I have to grade it."

"We'll see you in a few hours."

"Okay. Love you guys."

"We love you."

"Oh," John said turning back. "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you when you get home."

"John." Cody said through his teeth but John just shooed him back into the room

"You know that's going to make him crazy for the rest of the day." John laughed

"I know. That's why I did it."

**Later**

"What are you doing John?"

"Trying to figure out what to do for dinner."

"Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"I want to take care of dinner tonight and I'm trying to figure out what I want to do."

"You're on your iPad. The oven is that way." John laughed

"That's funny. I'm not going to cook unless you want to die and I know how much you love yourself so you don't want to die."

"Your cooking can't be that bad."

"We've been together for almost four years now – have I ever cooked you anything?"

"No…oh my God John!"

"What?"

"We'll be in Paris on our anniversary!"

"Oh will we?" Randy crossed his arms

"You knew that didn't you?"

"Yes."

"I feel terrible. It completely slipped my mind and I haven't even thought about what to get you."

"I have you." John said scrolling through his tablet. "I don't need you to get me anything else."

"You're a regular Don Juan." John laughed

"That's John Juan." Randy rolled his eyes at John's corny joke

"What are you thinking of?"

"Well I wanted to do something and hint at the fact that we're going to France but everything I think of seems far too complicated for Cody to figure out. He's so goddamn cute but when I talk to him at times I can just see that he doesn't understand a thing I'm saying." Randy laughed

"Why don't you just go with a French restaurant? That seems simple enough."

"It is…I was thinking too hard."

"He's not big on French food but I know that he likes Chateau French."

"Then we'll have Chateau French…wait a second – he's not big on French food but he wants to go to Paris?" Randy shook his head

"I don't think that he hates French food he just doesn't want to eat anything "weird" like escargot or something."

"He's swallowed gallons of my cum but can't eat a snail." Randy just stood there with his mouth open and shaking his head

"I don't even know what to say to you right now."

"You don't need to say anything because I'm right. What should I get?" Randy moved behind John and looked over his shoulder

"Fromage, scallops au Citron,Poulet St. Tropez, Ménage a Trois and the Wild Salmon au Citron."

"I feel like this will all be for naught and he still won't get it."

"Who cares? We're getting good food in the meantime."

"True. Do we need anything else?" Randy looked over the menu

"The au Crab sauce and maybe Soufflé au Chocolat since he loves chocolate and the Soufflé au Grand Marnier because I like Grand Marnier."

"That sounds good to me. I'm going to call in the order and see if I can bribe someone into delivering it."

"I believe in you John. I know you can bribe someone."

"Thanks babe. I'll be right back." Randy kissed John's cheek

"Hurry up."

"Why?"

"I want to lay with you on the couch before Cody and Evan get home." John smiled. "Cody mostly." John frowned

"I'll be right back." John went to place the order while Randy went to the den and flopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote

"How did it go?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your bribing?"

"Oh," John smiled. "It should be here by 7. Get up."

"Why?"

"I'm the big spoon." Randy rolled his eyes then stood and allowed John to pull him down with him on the couch

"We're going to break this couch one day."

"I hope not. This was custom-made and very expensive."

"I can tell. It's beautifully upholstered." John laughed. "Don't laugh at me."

"I'm not,"

"Yes you are."

"…okay I am but I love that you're so domestic and into your…things."

"My things?"

"You know, cooking and baking…you decorated an entire room and kitchen. You're amazing." John said slipping a hand into Randy's shorts and letting it rest on his hip

"I am pretty amazing at my _things_."

"Mmhm." John agreed right before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep

….

"Guys, guys," Cody said shaking John and Randy. "Wake up."

"What's going on?" John asked cracking one eye open

"Me and Evy are home so you have to wake up." John closed his eye again. "John." Cody whined

"Why do we need to get up since you're home?"

"Because I'm here and it's us time. I already changed my clothes." John removed his hand from Randy's shorts as Randy sat up

"You are so annoying sometimes Codes."

"I'm sorry Ran." He said sitting between the two men…totally not sorry. "I let you guys sleep for a long time. It's five and I've been here since a quarter after four. You should probably thank me actually."

"You're annoying and self-important. Where's my Puppy?"

"In the kitchen cleaning up our snacks."

"Both of you had a snack?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't stick around to help him clean up?"

"No. I didn't. Can I have a kiss?" Randy looked over at John who was just grinning like an idiot. Randy kissed him. "I get two remember?"

"I remember but I'm giving you one for not cleaning up after yourself. You know better than that."

"Darn it." Cody cursed. "What's my surprise John?"

"I'll tell you later."

"What?!"

"Don't raise your voice to me."

"That slipped. Why do I have to wait? I waited all day." Cody said bringing his knees up to his chest and pouting

"I said so."

"Hey You." Randy said as Evan walked into the room

"Hi." Evan said smiling and taking a seat next to Randy. "Hi J."

"Hey Evan."

"How was work?" Randy asked wrapping an arm around Evan

"Good. My students earned a pizza party so they were excited about that all day. You know, you never realize how messy anything can be until you let six year olds have at it. There was cheese and sauce everywhere. At some point I need to go to Costco to see if they have wet naps in bulk…those kids are always into something."

"I can check for you this week." Randy said kissing the small man

"Thanks."

"How much later do I have to wait?"

"What are you waiting for Cody?"

"John was at school today and said that he had a surprise for me and now he won't tell. He said that I have to wait still."

"I'll tell you at dinner which is in about two hours."

"Two hours," Cody groaned. "That is such a long time."

"Let's watch a movie. By the time it's over it should be 7." Cody huffed and crawled into John's lap grabbing his blanket

"Fine." John hit the button on the remote to bring up the widgets and clicked Netflix. He looked over at Randy

"What?"

"Did you put all of this in the instant queue?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh. I know about you and your sprees. Do we want to watch a movie or a few episodes of a series?"

"Can we just watch a movie so the time goes faster?" Cody snapped

"I really don't like your attitude right now so how about we dial the snottiness back a few clicks?" Cody sighed loudly and dramatically

"A few more clicks Cody." Randy and Evan laughed. "Liam Neeson in _The Grey_ – any objections Cody excluded?"

"None on this side of the couch."

"Then _The Grey_ it is."

**Two Hours Later**

"So, like, did he die or what? Is there going to be a sequel to this? Dark Grey perhaps?"

"I thought it was a good movie."

"I didn't say that it wasn't but the ending leaves a little to be desired. Oh hell – who am I kidding? That was kinda stupid. They spent the entire time in frozen tundra running from coyotes everyone dying one by one."

"Are you telling me that you didn't like my movie choice Evan?"

"That is precisely what I'm saying. Sorry J."

"I respect your honesty."

"Is that my surprise?!" Cody yelled jumping up at the sound of the doorbell. "Can I go get it?!"

"No. That is dinner and the surprise is for Evan too. You can get the door if you have money for the tip." Cody sat down on the couch. "That's what I thought." John said standing up

"Did he say that the surprise was for me too?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I tell you. I could have actually told you before now but I didn't know that it was okay for me to do so."

"How come he was allowed to know before now?"

"It doesn't matter Cody…point is he doesn't know and will find out when you do."

"Food!" John yelled on his way to the kitchen

"There's the dinner bell."

"I didn't realize how hungry I was until I smelled all this food!" Cody said excitedly

"It does smell good. Where's it from?" Evan asked getting out utensils

"Chateau French."

"Oh I like that place. I didn't know that they delivered."

"They don't. I paid extra for that." Evan looked at John

"…okay." Randy handed everyone a plate

"Why are we having this?" Cody asked licking his fingers and reaching for a scallop. Randy slapped his hand away

"Use a fork."

"Sorry."

"Well there is a reason for us having this tonight but I want you to figure it out." Evan looked over at Randy wide-eyed but Randy just looked at him blankly

"Baby," Cody whined. "You know I don't like figuring things out. Just tell me okay."

"No." John said taking a bite of chicken

"Come on…it's the weekend and I don't want to think." Randy laughed as he looked back at Evan who was still looking at him only this time he was chewing a mouthful of food

"Are you trying to ask me something Puppy?"

"Yes and you know what it is." Randy nodded his head. "Are you for real?!"

"Yes." Evan looked at John

"Don't say a word." John said pointing his fork at Evan

"I'm not."

"Oh great; now you know and I still don't!"

"Cody look around."

"I saw all the food. It's good."

"The food is telling you something Codes and I need you to figure it out because I want to do a happy dance and I want you to do it with me." Cody groaned

"I don't know!"

"Can we put him out of his misery J?"

"No." Cody put his fork down and just sat there

"I don't like this very much."

"When?" Evan asked Randy

"The end of the month."

"For spring break?" Randy nodded

"So we're going somewhere for spring break?"

"Yes." The three men groaned. Cody took a bite of salmon and munched on a piece of cheese as he sat there wracking his brain

"Are we going,"

"No."

"You didn't let me finish John!" He screeched

"You weren't going to get it. You never guess right on your first try." Cody scowled. "Try again."

"Okay: let's gather the facts here – spring break, we're eating French food…surprise." The other men leaned in thinking that Cody was about to guess correctly but he just sat there. "I got nothing guys."

"You have all you need right there. We'll keep eating while you put that puzzle together."

"Is there dessert?"

"Yes. John ordered _Soufflé au Chocolat,_" Randy said stressing the accent. "For Cody since he loves _chocolat_ so much and I asked for _Soufflé au Grand Marnier,_"

"Because you like Grand Marnier?"

"Yes."

"Do I not get dessert if I don't guess it?"

"Oh you're going to guess or you can't go."

"J-_ohn!_"

"Wh-_ut?_"

"You can't deny me whatever it is you're denying me."

"Watch me." Even if Cody didn't guess John would never leave him behind. He's the one that wanted to go on the trip in the first place. Cody picked up his fork and poked at the cheeses on the table

"Do you know what that is?"

"Cheese." He said listlessly

"It's Fromage."

"Who named it something so stu," Cody dropped the fork. "Paris! Are we going to Paris?!"

"Yes!"

"Oh my God!" He said jumping up and climbing over Randy. "I'm going to Paris!" Cody said pulling Evan out of his seat. "We're going to France Ev!" John and Randy watched as the men jumped up and down

"That was fucking painful John." John sighed and rubbed his face

"I know. I sat here with you remember." Suddenly Evan stopped jumping with Cody

"What's the matter Evy?"

"I just remembered that I don't like flying."

"That's nothing a Klonopin can't take care of." Evan looked at Randy. "I'm just saying." He said pulling Evan down into his lap

"Do I get to go shopping for the trip?" Cody asked

"Why are you asking me? You can shop all you want."

"I mean are you going to take me shopping?"

"No."

"John," Cody said tearing up. "You never take me shopping anymore."

"Why are you crying?"

"Because you used to take me all the time and now you never do. It makes me feel all icky and weird. Is our relationship stale? Is that why you never take me?"

"You're fucking kidding me right?" Cody wiped his nose

"No."

"I surprised you with a trip to Paris for _your_ fucking spring break and now you're over here crying because I won't take you shopping before we go."

"It's not just now. You just don't take me…at any time."

"Cody," John said rolling his neck. "You sound so ungrateful right now and I don't like it."

"It's not that I'm ungrateful because I am I just don't understand why we can't shop."

"You work so why do you need me to take you shopping?"

"You have more money than me."

"Get out of my face."

"John,"

"Just get out of my face Cody." The young man huffed and left the kitchen

"Are you finished J?" Evan asked

"Yea…thanks." He said as Evan took his plate. "That little son of a bitch."

"You spoiled him John."

"I know that but I spoiled you too."

"I'm not as young as he is so I know how to appreciate things. I had, have my own furnished apartment, my own wardrobe and car…I paid for everything when I met you. Cody was taken care of by his parents and now you. It seems selfish and to an extent it is but he doesn't know any better. He only started earning a paycheck seven months ago…until then it was you. And you know that he likes designer clothes…he can't afford to buy those clothes on a teachers' salary."

"That's not my problem."

"I didn't say it was. I'm just telling you what the deal is."

"I'm still not taking him shopping."

"No. I wouldn't. Thank you." Randy said when Evan came over and took the food containers that he'd been holding from his hands

"I need to talk to him before this festers inside me and I blow up on him because right now I am not happy." John said standing. "We'll be in the bedroom so,"

"We can make ourselves scarce."

"Thanks." Evan started the dishwasher and looked at Randy

"What?"

"Does this mean we don't get dessert?" Randy laughed

"We can eat dessert if you want." He said wiping down the table

"Do you want coffee or no?"

"That sounds delicious but brew the decaf."

….

"Do you think that John would ever break up with Cody?" Evan asked licking his spoon

"No. Would you like for him to?"

"Of course not Randy. It's just the opposite in fact – I'm not sure if someone else would treat Cody as good as John does and I know that all he wants to do is to love somebody and be loved in exchange. I can see a different person taking advantage of that. They're good for each other…this house is very unconventional but it just works and everyone completes a part of someone in here."

"I agree. Well said. John said it's good that you accept my crazy." Evan laughed as he stood up

"I do accept your crazy and I probably wouldn't like you nearly as much if you weren't."

"That's what I've been trying to tell people all these years!"

"They're just not ready."

"I realize that. Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Hopefully making out with you in the morning, perhaps getting a little over the clothes action," Randy laughed

"I can make that happen."

"Wonderful and then I'm going to have lunch with my mom."

"Oh." Randy said flatly

"Would you like to come?"

"Um, no, I don't really like parents. I mean mine are okay and John's mom is a sweetheart…Cody's dad's pretty funny actually but no, parents aren't my thing." Evan leaned against the sink and crossed his arms over his chest

"Parents aren't your thing?"

"No."

"That sounds like a load of bullshit to me."

"Why are you looking at me like that? I generally like you in your glasses but this look? This is unnerving."

"Even if I really wanted you to you wouldn't have lunch with my mom and me?"

"Well if you really wanted me to I would."

"I guess you're going then."

"Wait a second Puppy,"

"I need you to try and not call me Puppy in front of her though."

"I feel like I've just been tricked."

"I haven't tricked you. I get that parents aren't your thing, sort of, but I don't think it's too much just to have lunch. I didn't ask you to go by yourself."

"But," Evan pushed away from where he was resting then wrapped his arms around Randy's waist and looked up at him

"Please?" That was it. Randy's resolve was broken by a simple word and two soft brown eyes

"Okay, I'll go." Randy said quietly

"Thank you. My mom's really nice and she won't give you a hard time if that's what you're worried about."

"That's good to know. Does your mom know about all that's going on here?"

"Yes. If I'm happy then she's happy."

"And she's happy right?" Evan smiled at Randy's less than subtle question

"Yes."

"Where are we sleeping tonight?"

"Your room…if we're allowed in there. I don't hear any shouting but I don't hear moans either so I'm confused." Randy laughed

"Well let's go up there and see what's going on." The two men made their way upstairs and down the hall to the bedroom. They walked in and observed Cody straddling John as they both lay on the bed

"Is it safe to be in here right now?" John looked over

"Yea."

"What are you doing Cody?"

"Nothing."

"He's been staring up at me for the last ten minutes and it's weird."

"Cody?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you doing that?"

"Why not? John's not stopping me."

"Well he's got me there John. You could always move him. You have Cody by a good 50 pounds."

"Fifty pounds?! You're so fat John!" Cody screeched

"Right where it counts." John retorted

"Where's that? Your ass? That does no one in here any good."

"You're not going to fuck me Randy so just let it go. Why can't you enjoy looking at my ass? Appreciate it."

"My eyes and hands do appreciate it but my dick is so curious. Every time I see you in your underwear or naked I have to tell him no and he doesn't like being told no John." John just looked at Randy. "Little Randy was very upset with me when he wasn't able to nail Puppy the first time I laid eyes on him."

"I'll be happy to tell him then. Hey Little Randy, can you hear me, you're not getting anywhere near my ass so just let it go. I'm sorry. Love, John's Ass."

"No. I don't think he heard you."

"Do I need a megaphone?"

"No. He could hear you a lot better if you just let me stick him in your mouth." Evan and Cody started to laugh. John tried keeping a straight face but ended up laughing as well

"I hate you."

"Aw, no you don't."

"Are you," Evan said grabbing a handful of Randy's sex. "Why are you hard right now?"

"I'm not…really."

"All Randy needs is a gust of wind and he's ready to go. I thought you would have learned that by now Evan."

"And all this time I thought it was me. This revelation does nothing for my self-esteem."

"You really have no room to talk John." Randy said slightly out of breath

"I wasn't the one who wanted to pick up two girls today at lunch."

"They were practically throwing themselves at us." He said looking down at Evan who met his stare as he pumped his cock with his fist. By now Cody had turned his attention to the two men on the other side of the bed. John wasn't going to take him shopping but he felt his spirits lift because he knew he was about to watch his two favorite people…other than he and John of course

"They were not."

"They," Randy took a deep breath. "They called dibs on us. The only reason you didn't go along with it is because you didn't like the one that picked you."

"I could have taken your girl if I wanted."

"Ha! And then you woke up."

"I hope the real reason is because both of you have other people _not_ because John didn't like his girl." Evan said speaking up

"I know!" Cody added

"Why'd you stop?" Randy asked

"Oh I don't know. It couldn't possibly have anything to do with you talking about some girls throwing themselves, or not, at you today."

"But I didn't do anything."

"Because Cody called about his sweater and stopped you." Randy looked harshly at John

"You're being a real cockblock right now. Don't stop my shine because you're not getting any action right now."

"Why _is_ that?" John asked looking at Cody who shrugged

"Did you want some of this?" He asked wiggling his hips

"I'd prefer some of this right now." John said brushing his fingers over Cody's pouty lips. The young man smirked, something the men in the house rarely saw him do, as he moved down John's body until he got to the waist of John's shorts

"Lift up baby." John did as told and let Cody pull his shorts down. He licked at John's flaccid cock until it started to harden then he wrapped a hand around it as he tongued the tip. John groaned when he felt Cody place a feathery kiss on the head of his cock. He looked over and saw Randy's hand on the back of Evan's head politely coaxing his member down the man's throat. Randy looked up and saw John. Both men smirked and Randy leaned forward with his fist out, John returned the fist bump

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about what I'm doing. Get back to work." Evan defiantly sat on the bed staring at Randy. Randy laughed. "Yea, you're gonna get it." He said roughly undressing the small man. He pushed Evan down on the bed, pushed his legs apart then spread his cheeks. Evan's moan was low and rumbled deep in his chest

"Fuck Randy…" He said grabbing a handful of the sheets. Cody stopped what he was doing and watched Randy's tongue move up then down, in and out of Evan's tight hole. He dragged his tongue all the way up to the man's ball-sac sucking the entire thing into his mouth. "Oh my god." Evan looked down but could only see the top of Randy's head and his ears. "Randy." He said grabbing his ear

"Ow. Fuck…what?"

"You. Up here. Now." Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand Randy smirked and moved up the bed. He was pulled down for a kiss by the eager man beneath him. Randy pushed deep into Evan as they kissed and groaned when he was enveloped by the heated tightness. The small man pulled away as he brought a hand around to the back of Randy's neck then looked directly into his eyes. "Fuck me." Cody's jaw dropped and he looked up at John

"Nice right? That could be you if you'd stop watching them."

"I haven't in so," Cody was cut off when John pulled him up by his arm. Cody yelped but couldn't move fast enough as he helped John remove his clothes. He pushed his hips down as he felt John teasing his entrance with his thumb. Cody gasped when he felt the thumb inside of him. John moved it around before replacing it with his pointer and middle fingers. He fingered Cody's hole for a minute or so before giving them what they both ultimately wanted. He moved slowly letting Cody get adjusted to the size. John nearly lost his rhythm when he looked over and saw Randy balls deep in Evan. Randy reached down and ran his hand over Evan's sweaty torso. He loved the feeling of the man's abs under his fingers. It was like his hand had a mind of its own trailing all over and still not able to touch enough of the man. From his navel, up the middle of his six pack and in between his pectoral muscles

"Keep going." He heard the man say

"You sure?" Evan nodded then licked his lips and groaned when Randy's hand pressed against his throat. "Safe word?"

"Get your fucking hand off me?" Randy laughed

"I said word." He said squeezing tighter causing Evan to groan again this time arching his back as well

"I'll just say stop. We can work on a better safe word later." Evan said panting

….

Randy and John were both lying on the bed each with a man atop them. Evan had his hands planted firmly on Randy's chest as he rode him. John lazily tugged at Cody's cock as the man leaned back keeping his hands on John's thighs to stop him from thrusting upward. John and Randy knew that they were just being used as human sex toys and had no problems with it

"Ev." Randy groaned

"Shut up Randy." He said moving faster

"You're such a little shit."

"Cody – oh god…what," John tried to think of anything to take his mind off Cody's muscles clenching right now but it felt deliciously wonderful. "Stop."

"I can't baby…just enjoy it."

"Yea, just enjoy it John. Let go."

"Fuck you Randy – I'm not, no, not going to be first. You go."

"No." Evan and Cody shared a look between them. Evan rode Randy harder. "No Ev! Stop!" Cody rolled his hips faster while still clenching his muscles

"What are you guys doing?! Stop it! Oh fuck," _Tulips. School buses. Lamp shades_…John tried to think of the inanimate objects to stop his rapidly approaching orgasm. _Puppies. Bear cubs. Cupcakes_…Randy tried too but it just wasn't working. John grabbed Cody's hips and held him still as his ass milked him. Randy dug his blunt nails into Evan's thighs as he climaxed. They both lay there as Cody and Evan took care of themselves. When Randy was able he turned his head and looked at John

"I think I won."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"_No_ you didn't."

"It was a tie guys."

"Aren't we all winners?" Evan asked climbing off Randy and going to the bathroom

"He's got a point."

"Um, we either have to,"

"Randy!" Evan yelled walking back into the bedroom

"What?"

"Look at what you did to my neck! I look like a cheetah!"

"You weren't complaining."

"We're going to see my mom tomorrow!" Randy laughed

"Oh man, she's going to love me."

"You're such an ass." Randy sighed and followed Evan into the bathroom

"I think we need to strip this bed." Cody looked around

"Um, yea, that's a,"

"A fucking turtleneck Randy!?" Cody and John both started laughing

**Next Morning**

Randy rolled over and kissed the back of Evan's neck as he draped an arm around his waist. He felt Evan stiffen and move away slightly

"What's wrong with you?" He asked quietly. Evan just pointed to his neck. "It doesn't look that bad Ev." Evan shot Randy a look over his shoulder. He knew that the man was serious but he couldn't help but to think that it was cute. "I'm serious. I wasn't biting you that hard and it really doesn't look as bad as it did last night…not that it looked all that bad then. Don't be mad with me." He said nuzzling the other man's neck

"Don't be cute Randy."

"I'm not cute." Randy responded his voice muffled by Evan's thick hair. "Give me my kiss so I can get up and make breakfast."

"No."

"You better give me my kiss because if John and Cody wake up and I have to tell them that there's no breakfast because you didn't want to kiss me then they'll be mad at you and I know you don't want that."

"It's Saturday – I can order breakfast for everyone."

"I want my kiss Puppy."

"No." Randy sighed. No more playing games. He was pulling out the heavy artillery

"I won't go to lunch with you and meet your mom if I don't get my kiss." Evan turned toward him narrowing his eyes

"That would be a real bitch move on your part."

"It can be settled with a kiss." Evan snarled as he leaned down to kiss Randy. "Mm. Not your best work but you're in a mood so I won't push it."

"What are you making for breakfast?"

"Nothing," Randy said smiling. "I'm just going to order something." Evan growled while Randy quickly slipped out of bed

**Later: Guppy's on the Beach**

"Do you think your mom would be offended if I just paid for lunch?" Randy asked as the two men walked up to the restaurant

"No, not at all. Are you going to pay?"

"Yea, I can do that."

"Aw, are you trying to bribe my mom into liking you?"

"Puppy,"

"Randy,"

"I know, I know. I will not call you Puppy in front of your mom…or tell her about all those nasty things you like to do to me."

"Oh my," Evan said shaking his head as he sat down. "This was such a bad idea." Randy laughed

"I'm only joking with you. Of course I'm not going to act like this when she gets here." He said looking at the smaller man. "Is there anything I shouldn't mention in her presence?"

"I don't think so. I'm fairly open with my mom and I know that you know better than to really talk about all those dirty things we like to do."

"No mention of dirty things," Randy said kissing him. "I got it. This should go well."

"It should." Evan said kissing him back

"Hi honey." Evan's mom said walking up to the table. Evan smiled brightly

"Hi mom." He said standing up to hug her. "Randy this is my mom – mom this is Randy." Randy stood

"Oh wow, you're tall. You make my Evan look so much smaller." Randy laughed

"Mom – I'm tall when I go to work."

"Well honey you work with first graders." Randy laughed again

"I am tall and Evan is sized perfectly for him." His mom smiled

"It's nice to meet you."

"Very nice to meet you too."

"You can order whatever you want mom," Evan said looking up at Randy. "Papi chulo is paying." Randy laughed

"Papi chulo…I like that Ev."

"You can be my papi chulo then."

"I'd love it."

"I see the two of you are doing well." Evan's mom said smiling

"Ev's a little sassy at times."

"But you seem to be handling it well."

"Of course. I'll accept him sass or no sass."

"How's Cody? I haven't seen him in such a long time."

"He's doing well. He really enjoys working, not getting up to go to work but working."

"Does he? Is this the same Cody that you grew up with?" Evan laughed

"One and the same. I'm pleasantly surprised but I knew that he would enjoy it. John pushing him to take that internship was a good idea."

"I'll say."

"I'll tell him to give you a call or to go see you."

"Please. So, Randy," Randy looked over his glass

"Yes?"

"Evan's usually quiet about the guys he dates but he seemed to be in a particularly good mood when I asked if he was seeing someone new,"

"Mom!" Randy laughed

"Well you did. Every time I talk to you, you seem so happy," Evan dropped his head to the table. Randy laid a comforting hand on his back

"When I was finally able to get him to tell me about you I have to admit that I Googled you." Randy nodded. "You have such talent but Evan told me that you quit working."

"I don't actively photograph anymore but I have enough pictures on my site to keep people familiar and new customers happy."

"I think the stuff on there is brilliant especially the um, lake,"

"Oh, Flathead Lake in Montana."

"Yes, that's the one."

"I don't think the pictures do it justice. That was easily one of the best places I've been to."

"I saw some above and under water shots. Were you able to walk around?"

"Oh no, it's over 300 feet deep."

"You don't say."

"I do say. The fact that it's crystal clear and you can see the bottom gives the illusion of shallowness but it's not."

"Well isn't that something."

"I'd like to get pictures of Lake Retba sometime."

"Isn't that the pink one?" Evan chimed in

"Yes."

"Where is it?"

"Senegal. It also has a high salt content allowing for easy floatation. If I go I'm looking forward to that." Evan's mom smiled

"This sounds like fun." Randy laughed

"It can be. Absolutely."

"Can you actually visit it though?" Evan asked

"Yea…want to come with me if I go?"

"Um, yea." Randy smiled

"Okay but it involves getting on a plane."

"Oh man…oh! Mom – we're going to Paris over spring break."

"Are you?"

"Yes. Cody said that he wanted to go so J planned this elaborate French dinner to see if Codes would guess and he did…eventually."

"That's wonderful honey. Make sure you get a lot of pictures." Evan looked at Randy

"I'll get plenty."

….

"Well it was so nice to finally meet you." Evan's mom said hugging Randy after they walked her to her car

"It was great finally meeting you."

"Take good care my Evan."

"I will."

"See you later."

"Bye mom." Evan and Randy walked back to his car and hopped inside

"Damn it's hot in here."

"I know." Randy said putting the windows down

"See? That wasn't so bad."

"No it wasn't. I need you to find out which one of the lake pictures your mom likes so I can take it off the site. I want her to have it."

"Randy."

"What?"

"You don't have to do that. Besides, she can buy it or get my dad to buy it for her."

"The shots of the lake start at $1100."

"Oh shit…yea, I'll ask her." Randy laughed

"You have to pick the frame because I've never been to their house so I don't know what goes with the décor. I do framework too." Randy said looking at Evan and smiling

"Well aren't you just the jack of all trades?"

"Oh yes I am." Evan rolled his eyes

"Jack of all trades…master of none." Randy gasped

"Puppy." He said sounding chagrined. Evan smiled

**TBC**

**Translation(s): **Quiero que esos párrafos hecho antes de irse a casa o los deberes - I want those paragraphs done before you go home or its homework


	34. 34

**A Week Later**

They guys were leaving for Paris in a few days and Randy had been running around like a chicken with its head cutoff picking up last minute things on the long list that had been left for him. He'd steamed and/or ironed every piece of clothing that was being packed then laid it all out, Evan's in his room while John and Cody's clothes were in the bedroom. He was looking at the bed double checking his work when he heard the other men walking up the steps. Cody being the loudest of course

"Oh my God." Evan said

"What?" John asked peeking in his room

"Oh my goodness." Cody said ducking under John's arm and looking as well. They all just stood there staring in amazement at the color coordinated, pressed and neatly arranged clothes on Evan's bed

"This is insane. I don't want any of it to go into a suitcase."

"I wonder if our stuff is like that too." Cody said before speeding down that hall. John and Evan shared a quick glance and followed Cody. Cody stopped short when he saw the clothes on the bed causing John to run into him and Evan to run into John. Randy looked down at the pile of men on the floor

"Under any other circumstance this would be funny but I'm far too tired to laugh. What the hell are you doing?"

"We wanted to see if our clothes were like Ev's." Cody said from the floor

"As you can see they are. I picked up all the things on your lists too."

"Babe," John said getting up and walking over to him. "I," He scratched the back of his head. "I don't even know what to say other than thank you."

"You're welcome. It's a 12 hour flight so I took the liberty of purchasing some comfortable clothes for everyone as well." Randy looked at John. "Something other than your ratty old basketball shorts…but I bought you a few pairs of those too." John smiled

"Thank you baby." He kissed Randy

"Yea, thanks Ran!" Cody said wrapping his arms around Randy and kissing him

"Come on Evan, get in here." John said

"What is this?"

"This is a group hug Randy. I know you're not used to and probably not comfortable with so much affection."

"I'm perfectly fine with affection John – who's touching my butt?" Everyone heard Cody giggle. "Alright, that's enough. I've been violated. Get off." Everyone stepped back. "Not you Little Bit…I didn't get a kiss from you."

"Randy." He laughed

"Just get over here." Evan walked over and Randy kissed him. "Thank you. Anyway, I need you guys to look over the clothes that are out and if you approve I'll pack them away. I got all of the luggage out too." John looked at him. "What?"

"What didn't you do today?" Randy yawned. "Sleep I see."

"I never sleep during the day John."

"Well did you sit down at least?" Randy stood there trying to recall taking a seat

"Not that I can remember to be honest." He clapped his hands. "Come on. Change your clothes so you can all make a final decision on these clothes and then I can go to bed."

"What about dinner?!"

"Shit. I totally forgot about dinner."

"Cody hush. Randy is not making dinner tonight."

"What will we eat?!"

"The first thing I told you to do? Do it and then do what Randy told you to do."

"Huh?"

"Stop talking Codes and go change your clothes." Evan said leaving the room

"Oh." Cody said walking to the closet

"I can make dinner John."

"I know you can but you're not going to. You're tired so take a break and I'll handle dinner tonight." Randy turned green or whatever colors someone that tan turns. "Relax. I'm going to the grocery store for meat and sides…you get that at the grocery store right?"

"John."

"Aha…I'm joking. I'm just going to go to the store and grab some stuff for the grill. Is that okay?"

"I don't know."

"It has to be because I'm banning you from the kitchen."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Also, I don't need to look at these clothes because I know it's perfect. Again I thank you."

….

"Ran?"

"Yes baby?"

"Are you sleeping?"

"Yes Cody. I'm conversing with you in my sleep." Cody laughed

"Duh."

"You said it I didn't. What do you want?"

"Nothing." Randy looked at him. "I swear. John told me to leave you alone before he and Evy left for the store."

"Why didn't you go with him?" Cody stuck his tongue out

"Ew, you know I hate the store unless there are clothes in it."

"Didn't you and I have a discussion about you shopping so much?"

"Yes but that was because I never had any money but now I do."

"So why don't you use that if you want to go shopping?" Cody sighed

"John asked me the same thing. I don't have as much money as John and he makes it whether he goes to work or not, I don't!"

"You're going to make my ears bleed getting your voice up that high."

"Sorry."

"John makes money hand over fist but it's not yours and whether he says it or not I'm pretty sure he doesn't like hearing you say things like that. You sound like a gold-digger."

"But I'm not."

"Then don't say things like that okay?" Cody nodded

"Okay. I love John a lot you know."

"I know."

"And I don't want anybody to think that I'm using him."

"Then don't look to him for money to buy things you don't want to buy with your money. John is generous so I know he's still putting money in your account."

"He is."

"Then what the fuck?!" Cody's eyes widened and Randy took a deep breath. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out so loudly."

"You just did 0-60 in no time flat."

"I was a bit loud but I meant what I said."

"I already told John that I wouldn't ask to go shopping or expect him to take me shopping anymore. He and I made a deal that if I can go six months without asking he and I can go to New York to shop but I can only spend $3500."

"Only $3500, huh?"

"Yes! Isn't that crazy?"

"What a cheap son of a bitch."

"…you're making fun of me aren't you?"

"Yes. $3500 is way more than enough for you to expand your collection of designer jeans and $150 Burberry polo's."

"Not all of them are Burberry Ran."

"I sort your laundry; I know what clothes you wear."

"I wanted a Dolce & Gabbana shirt but it was $345 and John caught me trying to get it." Randy laughed. "I felt terrible at the time but I guess I don't really need a $345 t-shirt."

"No you don't."

"Anyway," Cody said dismissing Randy's statement. "I'm really excited about going to Paris. I didn't think we would actually go but John's nice like that. And it was really nice of him to let Evy come too."

"I would have paid for Evan if John didn't."

"Really? How could you pay for it? I'm sure it's really expensive."

"I have money Cody."

"Then how come _you_ never take me shopping?" Randy had to laugh

"Just like John's money isn't your money, my money isn't yours either." They heard Cody's phone ringing. "Are you going to answer that?" Cody checked it then pressed ignore on the screen. "Codes?"

"Huh?"

"What's that all about? Who was it?"

"My mom."

"And why are you ignoring your mom?"

"Because."

"Come here." Randy said pulling Cody up and closer to him. "Why are you ignoring your mom?"

"Because every time I talk to her she gives me a hard time about living here and I don't like it. She tells me that what John is doing and what goes on in this house is bad and bad for me." This was news to Randy. "I've tried to tell her that I'm not being held here and that if things were so bad I would leave but she thinks I've been brainwashed or something. She says John deliberately picked me because I was so young and naïve…he could do whatever and I would go along with it because I don't know any better."

"Does John know about this?" Cody shook his head

"No. I don't want him to be mad or worse, agree and break up with me." Randy sighed and ran his fingers through Cody's hair

"Don't say that Codes."

"Well he could. He could decide that I'm not old enough or the one he really wants and leave me."

"Stop saying that. Do you honestly feel like you were too young when you met John and that you should have waited to start a relationship?"

"No. I didn't know how old John was when I met him…his dimples really make him seem younger." Randy chuckled. "I know that 19 is young but I've learned a lot from John and I think that being with him stopped me from doing bad things or making terrible choices. I don't feel like I missed out on anything because I was with him…I've seen a lot of stuff because of him." Cody wiped his eyes. "Sometimes I would like to voice my opinion like you do with him but I just go along with what he says because I know he's right and he hasn't and won't tell me anything that's going to hurt me. You don't think he would do you?"

"Absolutely not."

"See? And you're always right. I just wish that my mom would give him a chance because I love him and I'm happy. I think that should make her happy, right?"

"I think it should too."

"And you know what else,"

"What?"

"I don't know how she could think that John's so bad when he was the one who made sure I had everything I needed for school and everyday life. He bought my car, paid my insurance, made sure I had gas…one time I got into an accident and while my car was in the shop John got me a driver – he wouldn't let me have a rental car because he thought I'd wreck it." Randy laughed. "And each time I messed up my car or did something stupid he never got mad at me, he never told me not to go to class…he always wanted me to be there on time. Once I had to do an interview for my Human Studies class and John asked one of his friends who studied and researched Carl Maslow and Abraham Rogers,"

"I think you have that switched around."

"What?"

"You switched it – it's Carl Rogers and Abraham Maslow." Cody laughed

"Right…well at the time I knew their names. He also talked to a teacher that he knows and she let me observe her eighth grade class for a week…with permission from their parents of course."

"Does your mom know all of this?"

"Yea but she just said that it was John's way of controlling me and making himself seem nicer than he actually is." Randy thought Cody's mom was a bitch before but this new information just confirmed that his first impression of her was accurate

"I don't know what to tell you Codes. You never want to burn bridges with people, especially your parents but you might have to feed her with a long handled spoon. Talk to her if you must but keep your conversations short and sweet. Just let her know that you're alive and doing well but nothing too deep and personal."

"What about my dad?"

"What about him? Does he like John?"

"Oh yes. He and John have lunch sometimes."

"Well nothing between you and your dad changes."

"Okay."

"I'm really sorry Codes." He shrugged

"It's okay. I mean I still have you guys and my charming personality."

"You are indeed quite the charmer."

"Ran?"

"Mm?"

"I want you to be honest with me okay?"

"Okay."

"What do you think of me and John?"

"What do you mean?"

"I want your opinion of us."

"You've posed a strange question, um, I think that you and John work because you're very submissive to him and that's what John likes. I think that because John was your first and only boyfriend you did do what you thought he would like so he would be happy **but** over the years you've seen how other relationships work so now you're able to tell him if you don't like something or if you don't want to do a certain thing. He may not like it initially but John knows that you can't agree with every single thing that he says. Luckily, the two of you have been together long enough to know what the other likes and doesn't like so you telling him no or disagreeing doesn't happen often."

"Am I too submissive?"

"Too submissive? For me yes, but I assume that you like it so not for you, no."

"I like having John take care of me."

"Then, like I said, you're not too submissive. You're doing exactly what you want to do."

"How come you don't like it?"

"Like what? Subbing to John? I am his submissive I'm just not submissive in the way you are. Think about it Codes, I do exactly what John wants me to do. John is not going to be with someone he can't dominate which is precisely why he and Ev would never work." Cody lay there

"I guess you're right about you but how come he and Evy wouldn't work?"

"John likes someone he can just dominate. You because you like being taken care of and with me I pretty much gave up that control when we met. I had to because I was all over the place. He grounded me whether he knew it at the time or not. Evan wants to dominate and has no reason to submit to John so he wouldn't."

"But he did with you."

"I had to establish my dominance over him early on…even before we were together. All the flirting and touches let him know I was interested but they only happened when I allowed it. The first time we were together he kissed me but I made the decision to go upstairs and do more and each encounter after that I let him know that I was the one calling the shots…so he submitted to me."

"This is so complicated."

"It's really like a big pissing contest between animals. We're just marking territory."

"So who have I peed on?" Randy started to laugh

"Just you I guess."

"Well that hardly seems fair." Cody said slipping his hand under Randy's shirt. "I'm not trying anything; I just want to put my hand under there."

"You better not be trying anything." Evan said smiling as he walked into the room

"Did you and John do okay at the store?"

"Yes Randy." Evan said cuddling up to Randy's right side. "We didn't organize the cart as well as you but we managed to get everything. I'm surprised you didn't call."

"I thought about it."

"Well I'm glad you didn't."

"John didn't let me make a list so tell me what you got."

"Dinner."

"Don't make me hurt you Puppy."

"You're not going to hurt me. Ow!"

"Just tell me." Randy said through his clenched teeth

"I can't believe you just pinched me." Evan said rubbing his side. "We got sirloins, corn and grilling potatoes."

"Was that so hard?"

"The hell is going on here?" John asked walking into the room

"I'm living the life John." Randy said crossing one ankle over the other while pulling Evan and Cody closer to him. "Did you come for my help?"

"Randy – even God took a day to rest."

"Are you comparing me to God? That'll definitely get you laid." John laughed

"No I'm not. I do have a question but it doesn't require you getting out of bed."

"What is it?"

"Steak rub…where is it?"

"With my other rubs."

"And where are those?"

"If you're standing in front of the cooktop, to your right on the third shelf."

"Okay."

"I should probably go down there."

"No! $500 for each of you if Randy doesn't come down to the kitchen."

"I'm sure we can keep him busy."

"Oh man, is it my birthday?"

"I'll let you know when it's ready." John said leaving the room

"I'm worried. I'll give you each $500 if you let me go."

"No Ran. Let John take care of it. It can't be that bad and he's trying to do something nice for you."

"Cody's right Randy."

"Wow. No one ever says that."

"If you're right you're right Codes." Cody smiled

"Fine but if something goes wrong,"

"Randy hush." Cody giggled as Randy glared at Evan

….

"What did you do to this corn? It's good." Randy said wiping his mouth

"YouTube."

"YouTube?"

"Yea. I looked up a tutorial on how to make the best corn." Randy laughed and nodded

"Well it is delicious. Thanks for making dinner."

"You're welcome. I have something else for you tomorrow."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you in the morning."

"Okay…it's not sex is it?"

"Would you be upset if it was?"

"No."

"That's very good to know but it's not sex…maybe after you come back we can make that happen."

"Sounds good to me." Cody sat there looking at Randy and John over his piece of corn on the cob

"Is that what you guys do during the day? Make dates to do it?"

"Yes." John and Randy answered in unison

"We go out for lunch too."

"Unbelievable." Cody said

"Why? It's not like you don't come home and pounce all over me. At least John makes me feel classy and buys lunch."

"Well what about Ev? He does it too sometimes."

"Don't bring me into this."

"But you do."

"That's only if I happen to get home before you and he hasn't been slobbered on."

"Hey!"

"Yea hey…I'm not covered in slobber."

"And I don't slobber."

"Whatever. Point is this has nothing to do with me because I don't attack him when I get home…if we don't count that one time."

"Puppy has a point but I really don't mind being ravaged." Randy said smiling

"That is not a surprise, like, at all."

"You know me John. I'm always ready to go." John sighed

"We are not having this conversation right now." He said

"Why not?"

"Because I may end up clearing this table and ravaging you now and I want to refrain from doing that. You've been up all day and haven't really had adequate rest." Randy laughed

"I do appreciate that. I would like to be an active participant in what we do and I just can't tonight."

"I would also like to tell you that I appreciate that because I want to finish my dinner before you go throwing it on the ground." The men laughed

"You're welcome Evan."

**Next Morning**

Randy woke up the next morning and smiled seeing the dark mop of hair resting on his chest. Every night, at some point, Evan would maneuver around until he was practically sleeping on top of the other man. Randy checked the clock and saw that he had at least twenty minutes before he needed to get up so he wrapped an arm around Evan and held him close. He smiled when the small man snuggled even closer

"He really likes you." Randy jumped at the sound of John's voice

"What the fuck John?"

"What?"

"You scared me. What the hell are you doing up already?" John pointed toward the balcony doors. "I'll get some heavier curtains so you can stop waking up so early. I know you hate it."

"I do hate it so I would really like it if you changed the drapes."

"What did you say?"

"What?"

"When you woke up and nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Oh. I said that he really likes you. Since the sun's been waking me up I've noticed him sleeping on top of you."

"He's a closet cuddler." John laughed quietly

"What?"

"He likes to cuddle but won't actually tell me that he wants to. If I mention this to him," Randy said motioning toward Evan resting on his chest. "He would probably just look at me like I was crazy or dismiss my comment altogether. It's the Dom in him I guess." He said shrugging. "I think it's cute."

"Interesting…and he does look cute I must admit." Randy looked over at John

"Back off my Puppy." John laughed

"I don't want your Puppy. It was merely an observation."

"It better be." John turned toward Randy

"Do you see him?" He said pointing to Cody. "He was mine, all mine, at one point but here we are." Randy laughed

"That wasn't my fault John. He was attracted to me and wanted to have sex with me and because I'm amazing in bed and can cook like a boss Codes happened to fall in love with me. Include the fact that I'm now nice to him," Randy sighed and shook his head. "He almost had no choice but to fall for me. Look at you, one night together and I had you cheating on your man…and I made you leave him." John laughed loudly

"My relationship didn't stand a chance when I saw you leaning over that bar." Evan stirred and Randy rubbed his back soothingly so he wouldn't wake up

"Keep your voice down, big mouth. Wait – you remember what I was doing when you saw me?"

"Mmhm. You were leaning over the bar flirting with the bartender. I lost track of you for a second and the next time I saw you, you were making your way back to the dance floor with a drink. I assumed you had gotten it for free." Randy smiled

"I took a stalker home with me."

"Oh please…why did you take me back to your place that night?"

"I saw you when you walked into the club and thought you were cute and then I ran into you in the bathroom. When you came up and danced with me I figured it was kismet." John smiled. "Add that to the fact that you smelled incredible and I could tell you had a big dick when we danced." John sighed

"You know the worst part of what you just said?"

"What?"

"It's probably true." Randy laughed quietly

"It is. I knew that it was you dancing behind me because I recognized your cologne from when we crossed paths in the bathroom and well, the dick thing…who would pass that up? I was dating two girls at the time but felt like something was missing."

"It happened to be my trouser snake?" Randy held his laughter in so he wouldn't wake Cody or Evan

"It happened to be your trouser snake."

"Did my car help?" Randy smiled

"The Mercedes? That was the proverbial cherry on top. I knew I was with a baller and I had to pull out all my sex tricks." John started to laugh as Cody's alarm sounded. John reached over and shut it off

"Mmmm…I don't wanna get up." Cody whined

"You're going to Paris in two days." His eyes popped open and a smile spread across his face as he looked at John

"I'm going to Paris…is that the city of love?"

"Yes but they're not really into _our_ kind of love."

"What does that mean?"

"Um, not everyone there obviously but some are very much against same-sex couples…well same-sex marriage anyway. There was an anti-gay marriage demonstration there not too long ago." Cody frowned

"That's not fair."

"Life's not fair but we're not going to let that ruin our trip. I'm not going to marry you anyhow."

"John." Randy and Cody said sternly

"That came out harsh but you two know what I mean." Cody kissed John

"I know what you mean baby." John looked at him

"Was that kiss my foreplay?"

"Yep. I'm ready, let's go." Randy groaned

"Oh god. I need to get out of here."

"Why? I don't mind watching you and John…or you and Ev."

"That's the thing, I don't mind but I don't really want to. I know we're pretty chummy around these parts but I still think we should have a modicum of privacy when we want it which is why I leave the room in the mornings while you and John do what you do or why some nights I stay with Ev in his room."

"So does it bother you when I look?"

"No, don't misinterpret what I'm saying. I don't mind or else I'd never be able to live in this house. What I am saying is that I think each of us deserves privacy at some point."

"What does modicum mean?" Randy just sighed as Evan's alarm buzzed

"I couldn't have planned that any better." He said as Evan raised his head, stretched a little then dropped his head back down to Randy's chest. "Am I the only morning person?"

"Mmhm." Evan answered nodding his head. "I used to be okay in the morning until I started sleeping in here. This bed is the devil."

"Thank you!" John and Cody said looking at Randy

"Jeez; I picked a comfortable bed and you asses still aren't happy." Randy pushed Evan off of him and left the bed

"Well then." Evan said flopping to the mattress. He was going to lay there for a little while until he was hit with Cody's pajama shirt that had been tossed aside. "Yea, I guess I'll get up to." He said to himself and headed to the bathroom

….

"Are you going to work John?"

"Yes but I'm going after I drop you off." Randy stopped his Swiffer vacuum sweeper and looked at John

"Where am I going?"

"I have you set up for a 60 minute massage and a pedicure at Venus & Mars. I'll pick you up when you're done."

"You really did that? Why?"

"Why not? So finish that up and shower so we can get going. I figure by the time that's all done you and I can get lunch then come back and do nothing."

"Do nothing?"

"Well you know I was trying to be a gentleman and not say that we'll come back here and ruin the bed sheets." Randy laughed

"I'm not going to bother making the bed then."

"I always said making beds is overrated."

"Is that your motto?"

"YOLO." Randy shook his head

"I can't with you John." John could only smile. Randy finished straightening the kitchen while John went upstairs for a shower and by the time Randy finished John was coming out so he went in for a shower of his own. After he dressed John drove him over to the spa, kissed him and said that he'd be back before Randy finished

"How are you Antonio?"

"Good sir." John looked at him

"How many times have I asked you to stop calling me sir?"

"I apologize." John shook his head. He'd asked him to stop apologizing too

"Did you get that stuff for me?"

"I did. I wasn't sure if you'd be in tomorrow so I spent last night compiling everything."

"Last night huh? I'm not paying you overtime for that." Antonio laughed

"Of course not."

"Your impeccable work ethic and all your efforts don't go unnoticed however. I won't be in after today until I come back from my trip to Paris. I want you to finish whatever needs to be finished here and take some time off too. Have a vacation on me…take the company card and don't worry about a thing."

"Really s," John glanced at him and Antonio cleared his throat. "Really John?"

"Yes. I consider myself a hard worker and you keep me organized so technically that means you work harder than I do and I don't think you've taken any time off since you've started working for me…the weekends and sick time don't count."

"Tu non sai quanto apprezzo questo." Antonio replied slipping into one of his native languages. John had no clue what he'd just said…where was Randy when you needed him?

"I take it that was a thank you. You're welcome."

"Sorry. When I'm excited or overwhelmed I slip into a native tongue."

"I've heard about that." John said thinking of Randy switching to Spanish or French within the throes. "Is there any place in particular that you'd like to go?"

"Oh, um, maybe my girlfriend Sara and I could visit Switzerland." John looked at him. "Is that too much?"

"No. You've never mentioned a girlfriend you sly devil you." Antonio laughed

"Yea, she didn't move out here until a few months ago so I never talked about her. It was just easier that way but we've been together for a long time." John nodded

"Well I'm glad she's here with you now. Thinking about taking things further?" Antonio smiled again

"What's the saying? If it ain't broke…" He and John laughed

"I hear you, man." John said finally taking a seat behind his desk

"I'll let you get to work. Thanks again."

"Ah, don't worry about it. Have fun." Antonio nodded and left John's office. John looked down at the papers his assistant had left for him on his desk. He had neatly outlined ways to celebrate an anniversary in Paris. John and Randy's four year anniversary was rapidly approaching and John needed to do something special for Randy. As he flipped through the papers John thought back to his fourth anniversary with Ted and what a disaster that had been. He'd planned a trip to Barbados and Ted complained the entire time. He had wanted to go to Turks and Caicos. Ted never seemed to appreciate anything John did for him unless it was done to his exact specifications. John felt his face getting hot and the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. Shaking his head he pushed Ted and all thoughts of him from his head and focused on planning something for a person who really appreciated him – gifts or not

"Pont-Marie…" John mumbled to himself as he scribbled on a Post-It note. "…Archbishops Bridge." He scribbled more. By the time he'd looked over the detailed list, twice he had about five minutes until Randy would be done with his trip to the spa. John picked up the 10,000 Post-Its he'd written on and stuffed them in his pocket and hoped that he remembered to remove them before Randy did the wash. "Why didn't I just use a bigger piece of paper?" He asked himself as he pushed his chair in and shut his computer off. "Antonio?"

"Yes?" John dug in his pocket and retrieved the crumpled papers

"Can you do me one more favor before you leave?"

"Of course."

"Can you type this stuff up and email it to me?"

"Sure…how come you didn't write it on a bigger sheet of," John shook his head

"I have no idea. I didn't think I'd write that much for one thing." Antonio nodded

"I'll have this ready for you in about an hour or so."

"Perfect. Have a wonderful trip and I'll see you when I come back."

"Thanks and same to you." John smiled and left the building. When he arrived at the spa he fully expected Randy to be standing outside tapping his foot impatiently but he wasn't and John was glad. He parked the car and went inside and found Randy flirting with the ladies at the front desk. Something he often did. The ladies knew he was gay but ate it up every time

"Randy." John said clearing his throat. Randy turned toward him and looked at his watch. "I don't want to hear it."

"I don't need to say anything John"

"Are you ready?"

"I've been ready for the last,"

"Randy." Randy smirked

"I'm ready." Randy turned back to the desk. "Bye ladies."

"Bye!" They said in unison

"Why do you do that to them?" John asked once they were in the car and on the road

"Do what?"

"Flirt with them?" Randy laughed

"Because they like it and I like it. Plus it keeps my skills sharp."

"Skills sharp for what? Finding a girlfriend?"

"Maybe."

"Or maybe not."

"Is that not allowed?"

"No I will not allow that."

"Shame." John looked over at the man

"I thought you didn't date men and women at the same time."

"I don't."

"So are you planning on breaking us up and moving on to a woman or two?"

"No."

"Then what the hell?"

"I'm just staying sharp John. I wouldn't leave you…not for a woman anyway."

"Randy!"

"I'm just kidding." He said laughing

"I shouldn't feed you after that but unlike you I'm a nice guy. Where do you want to go for lunch?"

"Wherever is fine with me. You know I'm not picky."

"This is very true. Is Full Circle okay?"

"Yep…you know I love pizza."

"I love how hot and low maintenance you are."

"I love how hot and low maintenance I am too." John laughed

….

"Hey Phil." Cody said looking up at the man who just walked into his classroom

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Not much. What are you doing for spring break?"

"I didn't tell you?"

"…no."

"We're all going to Paris."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. The district has an abbreviated day Friday so we're leaving once Ev and I get home."

"That's awesome. Make sure you get a lot of pictures."

"That's Randy's department. I'll probably just take a lot of selfies for Instagram." Phil laughed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to Chicago to hang out with my friends and family there. We're going to catch a bunch of shows while I'm in town." Cody nodded

"Do you miss being there?"

"Sometimes but since Steph "went away" things have gotten better. I'm a lot less stressed."

"Oh I bet. It's unfortunate the circumstances but I'm happy that she's gone. What she did to us was wrong but doing what she did with Brendan was even worse."

"Yea. I knew she was a bitch who was slightly off her rocker but to have a continuous relationship with a student is just, I don't know I can't fathom doing anything like that."

"Me either." Phil laughed. "What?"

"I know a few female students here who would love to persuade you in having one with them." Cody shook his head

"I'll never understand that."

"What? That you're attractive to boys as well as girls?"

"Yes."

"You're cute. I intercepted a note in my class the yesterday about you."

"Oh gosh."

"Those midnight blue pants you wore the other day proved very popular."

"Federal."

"What?"

"They were Federal blue not midnight." Phil laughed again

"Cody," Phil said sighing. "I hope that you don't take this the wrong way but you are so gay. Probably the gayest guy I know."

"Yea, I know. It's a gift and a curse."

"Do your pants have to be so tight on your ass though?"

"They're not tight. Randy makes me get my clothes tailored so they fit. Tight and a proper fit are two different things."

"What's wrong with just wearing them?" Cody shrugged

"Tailoring looks better. It draws a lot of attention to my butt but I have to agree that it does look better."

"If you say so." Cody looked at Phil

"Tight on my butt? Were you looking?" Phil laughed loudly and Cody glared at him

"Well everyone else does!"

….

"John." Randy said panting

"What?"

"What happens when we get old?"

"What?"

"What happens when we get old? Will we be able to have sex like that still?"

"I hope so." John sat back on his elbows and looked down at Randy. "Does that question mean you're staying until we're old? Because for a while I wasn't sure if you'd stick around."

"Hmm, I guess so. I wasn't sure myself." Randy said crawling on top of John and kissing him

"So you'll give up your apartment?"

"No I won't."

"Why not?" John asked as he spread Randy's cheeks and thrust inside him

"I don't want to. I love that apartment." He said as John slowly filled him

"You can't even get rid of it for me?" John smiled as he heard Randy whimper

"I can't." He said rolling his hips

"But why baby?"

"Oh fuck." Randy drawled as John pushed deeper from his position on the bottom

"I don't think 'oh fuck' is a sufficient answer…in fact it doesn't even make sense."

"John." He breathed digging his nails into John's chest

"John?"

"Stop fucking around." John raised an eyebrow and smirked. His pace was steady and deep as he kept thrusting into Randy. "Faster."

"No."

"Please?" Randy begged

"No." John replied holding onto Randy's slim hips as the other man threw his head back

"John please."

"No Randy. Who's in control here?" Randy didn't want to answer so he attempted to push down but the grip John had on him prevented that. "Huh Randy?"

"You are John."

"What?" John asked moving faster

"You are baby."

"I am?"

"Yes."

"Louder." John moved even faster. "Am I in control?"

"Yes!" John loosened his grip allowing Randy to ride him the way he wanted…because he allowed him to do so. Randy rotated his hips while John pounded him. "Fuck!"

"Randy!" John yelled grabbing the other man's wrists in an effort to get his nails out of his chest. When he stopped shuddering Randy looked down and saw ten evenly spaced bloody crescent moon shapes on John's chest. He laughed. "That's funny?" Randy nodded

"Did you cum?"

"You mean in the midst of you trying to gouge my heart out? Yes I did."

"I'm sorry John." He said climbing off. "Come shower with me and we'll get you cleaned up."

"…but it's going to hurt."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Get your ass up right now." Randy said heading toward the bathroom. "...going to hurt." He mumbled

….

Randy tried not to laugh as he applied ointment to John and listened to him hiss as he blew on the wounds

"What?" John asked looking down at Randy who was bent slightly at the waist

"You're acting like a real baby about this."

"It hurts Randy."

"I don't even have nails."

"So imagine how hard you had to grab me in order to do this."

"Good point. It's probably going to bruise a little."

"Icing on the cake." Randy stood up straight

"All done."

"Hey guys." Cody said walking into the bathroom

"Hey baby." John said sliding off the bathroom counter top

"Hey Codes."

"What happened?" Cody asked after kissing John. "Did you do that Ran?"

"Yea."

"Oh my goodness. I lost my virginity to that monstrous thing and I've never done that."

"John doesn't do to you what he does to me."

"Good point." Cody said staring at John's chest. "That looks brutal. You don't even have nails Ran!"

"I know." Randy said standing next to Cody and staring at John's chest as well

"It's like different moon phases." Cody said making him and Randy laugh

"Alright," John said pushing past them. "That's enough of that."

"What the hell happened to you?" They heard Evan ask which only made them laugh harder

"This is bullshit." John mumbled leaving the bedroom

"Go change your clothes."

"I didn't get my kisses." Randy backed Cody against the counter then kissed him twice softly. "Ran." He whined

"What?"

"I thought that was going to be hot." Randy smirked

"I'm sorry I disappointed you. We can get hot later." Cody pouted. "Put that lip away boy." Randy stepped to the side and Cody huffed

"Hey Ev."

"Hi." Randy turned toward the door and saw Evan leaning against the frame

"Hey Puppy."

"Hola papi chulo." Randy smirked as Evan walked toward him

"How was work?" He asked taking the place John had just occupied on the counter top

"Good." Evan said stepping between Randy's legs and wrapping his arms around him. "Apparently every kid in my class is going to Disney World over their break."

"Are they?" Evan laughed

"No but once one six year old says they are then every six year old is. I looked at so many drawings of Mickey and Minnie Mouse today I didn't know what I was going to do with myself."

"I see. Did you tell them that there's a Disneyland too?"

"Oh please Randy, I'd still be at work if I did that. They're so inquisitive and I would have to somehow explain the difference and why Mickey was at both. I might as well tell them there's no Santa Claus."

"I would just tell them." Evan shook his head

"Which is why I teach first grade and you don't."

"Because I take pleasure in crushing the hopes of small children." Evan looked up at him

"Do you have to sit up here? You're tall enough and sitting here I have to crane my neck back."

"Would you like for me to get down?" Evan nodded as he backed up

"Please." Randy slipped off the counter

"I hate how cute that was." Evan grinned

"By design of course. Give me a kiss." Randy raised a brow

"Excuse me?"

"I said, give me a kiss."

"I don't know if I should."

"Why?"

"You don't come in here demanding things from me. It doesn't work that way."

"That was hardly demanding. Randy, give me my kiss _now_…that's demanding." He said wrapping his arms around Randy's neck. Randy wanted to fight more but as he looked into Evan's soft brown eyes he couldn't. He gave in and kissed the smaller man as his arms wrapped around his waist. When he attempted to pull away Evan put a hand on the back of his neck keeping him close and deepening the kiss. He heard the other man moan as he slipped his tongue inside his mouth. Even after spending well over an hour in bed with John, Randy was still turned on by Evan and could feel the blood rushing to his manhood. He turned them around so that Evan was pressed against a wall and proceeded to pull his shirt tail from his pants. Randy started at the bottom button popping each one from its hole until he reached the red gingham bowtie then his hand stopped. Evan laughed. "You want to leave it on don't you?" Randy rested his forehead against Evan's

"Yes."

"What the hell is your fascination with these things?"

"I don't even know." Randy answered pulling at the material and dropping it to the floor. He dropped his head and watched as Evan's hands manipulated the button and zipper on his shorts then gasped as a hand disappeared inside. While he was being treated to a handjob his own hands unbuckled Evan's belt and made quick work of his pants and underwear. Randy lifted the smaller man up and they both groaned as he entered him. Without giving him time to adjust Randy went to work slamming into the bantam man. All Evan could do was grasp at Randy's shoulders as wanton moans escaped him

"Randy!"

"Fuck." Randy cursed

"Ignore him." He kept going

"Randy?!" They heard John's voice getting closer

"In here John!" He called back slowing his movements. Evan reached out and grabbed Randy by his chin and turned his head toward him

"You better not fucking stop Randy." Randy smirked as he went back to his original speed

"What are," John froze. "Ooh, sorry."

"What do you want John?"

"It's not that important." He said bending down and pulling the pant leg that was hung up on Evan's foot completely off. "I'm sure that's better. We'll talk later." John said quickly leaving the bathroom. After a few minutes more Randy watched as Evan's eyes closed, he bit his bottom lip and came

"Don't stop." He said quietly

"What?"

"Don't stop until you're finished."

"But," He shook his head and groaned as Randy brushed his nerves

"I like it. Go ahead." Randy didn't stop until he climaxed too

….

John and Cody looked up at the two freshly showered and exhausted looking men. Cody giggled

"Was it that good? You guys look like you're ready for bed." Evan shrugged

"It was alright…much better after J pulled my pants off my foot. Thanks."

"Oh you're welcome."

"What did you want earlier John?"

"Getting your electrolytes back up?" John asked as Randy downed a Gatorade

"Do you know how much I've sweat in the past three or so hours? I'm going to shrivel like an old rotisserie chicken if I don't rehydrate."

"Well you're already the color of a rotisserie chicken." Randy glared at Cody while John and Evan laughed

"You can barely even say rotisserie so I don't want to hear anything from you."

"Hey! I can say it."

"Anyone can say 'it' I said rotisserie."

"I can say _rotisserie_!" Cody said enunciating the word so he didn't mess it up

"Don't be mean Randy. You are a golden brown." Randy growled

**Friday**

"Is everyone ready?!" John called

"Here." Randy said handing Evan half of a scored tablet

"What's this?"

"Half a Klonopin so you don't get too worked up on the plane ride." Evan put the pill in his mouth and washed it down with a little water from the bottle Randy was holding

"Where's the other half? Can I have it?" Everyone looked at Cody

"No you cannot have it. This isn't something to be played with Codes."

"I didn't want to play with it. I wanted to take it." Randy shook his head

"Let's go John."

**TBC**

**Translation: **Tu non sai quanto apprezzo questo - You do not know how much I appreciate this

**A/N: **If anyone has a story idea and/or ideas I'd be happy to write a story for them. At the moment I'm a little tired of writing this story so I need something different. Don't worry, I have chapters of this story complete and edited so I won't just disappear and not finish this. I'm no quitter. Anyway, if you have an idea or suggestion just drop it in the comments or send me a PM. Thanks guys!

- N-D.P


	35. Chapter 35

**Private Plane**

"Are you alright?" Randy asked as he looked at Evan

"I'm fine." He said nodding. Randy tried peeling his fingers from the arm rest with no such luck

"You have to relax or you're going to make it worse on yourself and the Klonopin won't even take effect, Cachorro." Evan managed a smiled although he was still scared shitless

"Cachorro?"

"I like it."

"I like it too." He said relaxing a bit more. "I think I need a drink. Whatever this is you gave me isn't working fast enough."

"You're more likely to die in an automobile accident than a plane crash you know."

"Oh Randy hush." Evan said closing his eyes

"When we reach cruising altitude then we'll get you a drink." The small man nodded

"Okay."

"How long is this flight?" Cody chirped

"12 hours."

"12 hours?! That's so long!"

"It would have been longer had we taken a commercial flight. It could possibly be shorter."

"Well I don't see any traffic so let's hope for shorter." Cody said looking out a window. John laughed

"You're kinda funny now and I'm not sure if it's on purpose but I like it." Cody shrugged

"I've always thought these things in my head I just didn't say them."

"Why?"

"I don't know John. Don't you hear my voice enough?"

"You have a valid point." Cody eyed John who smiled in return

**11 hours and 45 minutes later: Le Meurice Hotel en Paris, France**

"Oh my God." Cody gasped as he walked into the Presidential Apartment. "This is…I don't even know." He said looking around

"Look at this fabric." Everyone turned toward Randy. "What?"

"You have a view of," John looked out the patio doors. "Whatever the hell that is and you're admiring the fabric."

"It's The Place Vendôme Column." Randy said

"You're right." Randy eyed him

"How many bedrooms are here baby?" Cody asked wrapping his arms around one of John's

"The Presidential Apartment comes with one bedroom and two bathrooms. There's a communicating door so I rented another apartment making it two bedrooms and another bathroom. There is a sitting room in each and we also have our own private entrance.

"I can't wait to go sightseeing." John yawned

"We can tomorrow baby."

"Guys?"

"Huh?"

"Where's Ev?" The men looked around the room and noticed that Evan and his luggage was gone

"He can't have gone far." John said. "Let's check the other room." They went through the adjoining door, past the sitting room and into the second bedroom where they found Evan passed out on the bed

"I guess that half a pill finally kicked in."

"And the four cocktails he washed it down with."

"Those could possibly have something to do with it."

"Why don't you sleep in here with him tonight so none of us has to move him and he won't be sleeping alone?"

"That sounds good." Randy said already sitting on the bed and removing Evan's sneakers. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Goodnight." John said kissing him

"Goodnight Ran."

"'Night guys." John and Cody left the bedroom and left Randy to finish undressing the sleeping man. When he got him down to his boxer briefs Randy then got himself ready for bed. He pulled the gorgeous blankets back and nudged the other man. "Get up for a sec Ev."

"What?"

"Get up."

"I'm too tired Randy." Randy laughed

"I don't mean for that. Get up so that you can get under the covers with me." Evan opened his eyes and looked around

"What's going on? Where are my clothes?"

"You disappeared on us and we found you in here passed out on the bed. I undressed you now let's go to sleep." Evan crawled under the blankets and cuddled close to Randy rubbing his legs against the taller man's. It was something he did every night he slept next to Randy and Randy had become accustomed to it. Almost missing the feeling when Evan slept in his own room

"What are we doing tomorrow?"

"We'll figure it out in the morning."

"Okay." Evan said yawning. "Goodnight Randy."

"Goodnight baby."

**Next Morning**

"Good morning." Randy said rolling over

"I'll say." Evan said stretching. "You're great all the time but it's twice as good in the mornings."

"Is that when I'm in my prime?"

"I guess."

"Then how come we don't do it more in the mornings?"

"I have to go to work and usually want to sleep afterwards."

"Do you want to sleep now?"

"No. I want to eat, shower and then see the sights."

"Okay."

"Hey Randy, is this our sleeping arrangement for the entire time we're here?"

"No. John suggested that I sleep here last night since you'd fallen asleep and we didn't want to move you or have you sleep alone. You and Cody will be sleeping in here together in two days though."

"Why?"

"It's John and my anniversary and I'm sure he'll want private time."

"It is? How many years has it been?"

"Four."

"Well congratulations." Randy laughed

"Thank you."

"Do things get dull after a while? I've never been in a relationship for that long."

"They could but things haven't with John and I. We mix just enough romance and fighting to keep us alive." Evan laughed. "And of course you haven't been in such a long relationship, you're only 12."

"I'm not 12. You would be Randy Polanski if I were that young."

"Yea, I don't need a court case. Do you want to be in a relationship for that long? If you stick with me kid, you'll go far." Evan laughed

"To answer your question, sure I'd love to be in a relationship for that long after that comment however I don't know if I want it to be with you." Randy gasped mockingly

"Ow, bad Puppy. You don't want to be with me?"

"Of course I want to be with you. I don't know how long you'll want to be with me though."

"As long as I can. I like you and that's rare for me so I want to keep you stashed."

"Under your pillow?"

"Under my pillow, in my pocket…down my pants, there's no reason to get into specifics."

"Okay, I'll let you keep me then and we'll see where we go."

"Hold on, you don't want to get married or anything do you? I'm not the marrying kind."

"No. We don't need to be married in order to enjoy each other's company until we're old…but let's not jump the gun here because we haven't been together that long."

"We haven't but we already live together and do everything with one another. It's only a matter of time."

"Only a matter of time before what?"

"You know." Evan lay there for a second or two thinking

"Ooh! ...oh, yea. Well we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"I agree. Let's find something to eat then figure out what to do. There has to be a book around here somewhere with maps and shit." Randy said sitting up

"Randy?"

"Yea?" Evan pulled him back down and Randy smirked. "Again?" He asked staring into Evan's eyes. He nodded

...

"I found this book and it has a bunch of stuff in it for us to see and different tours that we can take. My suggestion is that we go on the Tuileries to the Champs-Élysées to the Arc de Triomphe walk. Says here that there are areas of interest for garden lovers, which would suit me, history buffs, that's you Evan and shopaholics...Cody."

"What about me?"

"There's something here for you too big daddy, as we stroll through the gardens we'll pass the Place de la Concorde, which was what? Once home to the notorious guillotine."

"Ooh."

"I knew you'd like that. There are plenty of café's along the way should we get tired and need to rest our feet or stop for a bite to eat...whatever." Randy stopped talking long enough to see that the other three men were just staring at him. "Nod once for yes and shake your head for no." Randy got a single nod from everyone. "Wonderful. Let's go."

...

"How come none of these sculptures have clothes on?" Cody asked. Randy was poised to take a picture but lowered his camera instead and looked at Cody

"I don't know. The human body is beautiful and we were all born naked so why not capture the human form in all its beauty." Cody nodded

"I don't know if that's the right answer but it sounds pretty legit to me." Randy chuckled as he snapped pictures of La Seine et la Marne

"Do you want a picture?"

"Yea but don't get the baby's missing hand in it okay?"

"I think I know how to take a proper photograph but thank you for giving me specifications to work with."

"Get one with my phone too please." Cody requested handing Randy his phone

"Can't forget Instagram." Cody smiled

"Where did John and Evan go?"

"I'm not sure. Ev told me I was "in the zone" so he walked off somewhere with John...and I don't know where that is."

"I want to take pictures with him." Randy shrugged

"Well I don't know what to tell you. Come on." Randy and Cody walked around the Jardin des Tuileries taking in the sights. Randy capturing everything he could with his camera including Cody posing with all the naked statues he could find

"Let's get a picture Ran."

"Of what?"

"Us. Here you take it since you're eight feet tall."

"I'm hardly eight feet tall." Randy said taking Cody's phone and setting it up for the proper selfie. "Ready?"

"Yep." Randy snapped. "Get another please." He snapped off another picture with the phone then handed it back to Cody who inspected the pictures thoroughly. "How come you never smile?"

"I do smile...sometimes."

"When you do it looks painful or super goofy. I mean the smirky thing you do is sexy and I really like it but,"

"I'm never taking another picture with you again."

"Ran!"

"What?"

"Don't say that. We take good pictures together."

"Courtesy of my smirk." Cody just looked at the other man

"Can we sit down for a little bit?"

"Yea." They walked over to the chairs that were all throughout the park. "You probably should have worn a more comfortable sneaker."

"What's wrong with these? They're Gucci."

"I can see that and just because they're Gucci doesn't mean they're comfortable."

"But they match my outfit."

"I see that too. I packed your clothes remember. Does John know how much you paid for those?" Cody looked sharply at Randy

"No and you're not going to tell him."

"I'll tell him what I want."

"In the grand scheme of things $480 isn't a lot for footwear."

"You're right Codes."

"I know."

"I'm lying." Cody huffed. "$480 is a lot for one pair of sneakers."

"John gets the bill for my stuff and doesn't say anything."

"He's John and he wants you to have what you want, you weasel. He doesn't say anything so I do."

"I'm not a weasel."

"You're the weaselyest of weasels." Cody laughed

"I bought these before I made that deal with John so they're old and weren't a recent purchase." Randy turned his head toward Cody slowly

"Those are 2013 Gucci's."

"But I bought them a while ago!"

"Bring it on down."

"Sorry." Randy and Cody sat there while in a comfortable silence while Cody let his feet rest both of them watching people go through the garden

"Oh my God!" Randy shrieked as he turned around and saw Evan and John laughing. "What the fuck John? I almost punched the shit out of you."

"Oh right after you put your skirt down. I didn't think your voice could go that high." Randy pushed John

"You snuck up on me." John laughed again as he reached for the other man who pulled away. "It's not funny."

"Why are you pulling away from me? Come here." Randy glared at John who just stared at him until it dawned on him why Randy was so upset. He took him by the hand and walked away from Evan and Cody

"What's going on?"

"I have no idea. Randy clearly doesn't like being scared for some reason."

"Why? It was funny."

"We laughed but he didn't."

John laced his fingers with Randy as the taller man avoided eye contact with him

"I'm sorry babe. I forgot. You know I wouldn't have done that had I been thinking."

"Okay."

"Randy."

"I said okay John."

"I heard you and I know that you're just trying to dismiss me. Don't do that please." John felt Randy squeeze his hand slightly

"You know that I don't like being scared." John nodded

"I know and I'm sorry I did. It wasn't until I saw the look on your face that I remembered sitting in on the session you had with the psychologist at rehab. I promise you I won't do it again." Randy nodded. "Forgive me?" Randy nodded again and John kissed him

"Now I have to go explain it to those two knuckleheads."

"No you don't." John said walking with Randy back over to the other two men

"Are you okay Ran?"

"I'm fine."

"You,"

"What are we looking at next?" John asked stopping Cody's well-intended prying

"Champs-Élysées for window shopping."

"Window?! That's like dangling a carrot in front of something that really likes carrots and not giving it to them!"

"If we get there and you see something that you really want then I'll buy it for you but it better be something good." Cody breathed a sigh of relief

"Wait a second? Is this a trick?"

"What?"

"If you buy me something now does that mean our six-month deal is off?"

"No. We're in Paris. I can't not buy you stuff here but this trip isn't all about shopping."

"Oh, okay."

"Before we go there we have to stop at Place de la Concorde so we can see where the once famous guillotine used to be."

Place de la Concorde

"How many people died here? Is it haunted?"

"Quite a few people were beheaded here and I don't believe that it's haunted. I've never heard of such a thing."

"Who?"

"Um, Princess Elisabeth of France, Georges Danton...Charlotte Corday." Randy looked at Cody who was just staring at him. "Marie Antoinette."

"Oh! Really?!"

"Yes."

"Interesting...let's go shop – window shopping now."

Champs-Élysées

"Oh my goodness." Cody said after gasping. "This is the most beautiful street I've ever been on. This is my Heaven."

"Don't embarrass us by breathing on the windows please."

"Oh I won't. That's blasphemous in my world."

"Where do you want to go first?"

"I get to choose?"

"This is all you so yes, you get to choose."

"Then I say we start here and look at _everything_."

"Whoa – I don't know about looking at everything baby."

"Okay, well most of it." Cody said pulling at John's arm. "Baby come on! I see Berluti and Gianfranco Ferrè." Randy and Evan watched as Cody dragged John down the sidewalk. "I think I see a Kiton too!" They heard him say

"Oh man, I feel bad for John."

"I feel worse for Cody who's gotten himself all excited and probably forgot what John told him." Evan cringed

"Oh yea."

"Yep."

"Are you okay?"

"What? Where did that come from?"

"You freaked out when John scared you back at the gardens."

"Oh." Randy shook his head. "I had the brilliant idea that I wanted to join the Marines when I was 17 so I did and went to basic training. It turned out to be absolute Hell. We would be asleep and the higher ranking officers would come in and scare the shit out of us. Obviously we didn't know when they would do it but they did it enough that to this day I hate having people sneak up and scare me."

"That's terrible."

"I know."

"What happened with you joining? Are you a marine?" Randy laughed humorlessly

"Not exactly, no. I hated it there and went AWOL twice."

"Twice?!"

"I wanted to get kicked out. Instead I was tried and convicted and then sent to a military prison for thirty-eight days then received a bad conduct discharge as a parting gift." Evan just stood there. "What's funny because I can tell you want to laugh?"

"I'm sorry, I really am but that is one of the worst real-life stories I've ever heard. You went AWOL twice, were sent to prison and then received a bad conduct discharge."

"Yes. All of that. I would rather not talk about it anymore if that's okay with you."

"Fine but can I say one more thing?"

"Go ahead."

"Okay two things: do you have pictures of you in uniform because I feel like it would be hot and you having a prison record _is_ hot." Randy laughed

"A picture does exist but my parents have it and military prison is nothing like doing time at San Quentin or Rikers Island but if you want to imagine me lifting weights on the yard then by all means."

"I think I have a new fantasy."

"Me trying not to get shanked by a biker gang during exercise time?"

"Um, no. You in a crisp uniform."

"Unfortunately I cannot fit it anymore or else I'd put it on for you."

"I'm sure we can find you something." Randy laughed

"If you find a uniform in my size I'll wear it and put on a little Magic Mike show for you."

"Oh Randy, I don't think you know what you've done."

"I may not know but I'm sure I'll enjoy what comes of it."

"We both will." Evan said smiling

"Did you want to look at anything?" Randy said changing the subject in order to avoid getting an embarrassing erection that couldn't be taken care of the fun way right now

"Shopping's not really my thing."

"It's not mine either but there's nothing wrong with looking. You could possibly find something."

"I wouldn't mind looking in Kiton."

Kiton

"Do you want to be fitted for a suit?"

"I never wear suits."

"Every man should have at least two quality suits. One black and the other, in my opinion, gray."

"Do I have to get it here? This stuff is,"

"Don't worry about it. Let them fit you and I'll take care of it."

"Randy."

"I said don't worry about it. I want to...besides, you're not going to need that much fabric anyway." Evan raised his hand like he was going to backhand Randy and Randy laughed. "I had to."

"Because you're so rude." Randy winked and took a seat then watched as one of the stores tailors took Evan's measurements

"Which styles do you like better? The classic line or CIPA 1960?"

"The one that's not $8,000." Evan mumbled

"CIPA 1960 then."

"That's just $3,000 less." Randy eyed the small man

"Peut-il avoir une ligne classique en noir et un 1960 CIPA en gris s'il vous plaît?

"Bien sûr."

"Pouvez-vous le mesurer pour une chemise ainsi?" The tailor nodded and started to measure Evan again. Evan glared at Randy. They were given a book with different shirt patterns in it. While Randy thumbed through it he asked Evan his opinion before writing the corresponding number on the order form. When he'd picked four patterns Randy gave the sheet of paper to another clerk

"Hey guys!" They turned and saw Cody walking into the store with John

"Hey." Randy said as he handed his credit card over

"Ooh, what are you getting Ran?"

"Nothing." Cody smiled and looked at Evan

"What did you get Evy?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that I was measured a bunch of times and got to point to shirt patterns I liked. Randy spoke in French."

"What did you get him Randy?"

"Two suits and four shirts."

"Which suits?"

"The classic and 1960." John nodded and looked at Evan

"You're really going to like them. Quality work. I have a few of them myself."

"...classic and a 1960," Cody mumbled to himself. "And four shirts...that's $17,000."

"16." Randy corrected. "The classic only came to 7,000."

"Oh my God." Evan said quietly as he reached out for John's arm. "$16,000? I think I'm going to faint." John laughed as he held the small man

"You're going to be fine."

"Two suits." He mumbled. "Four shirts." Evan said looking at Cody who was fanning him. Randy stood leaning against the counter looking at the scene before him

"Relax Cachorro." Cody laughed. "If I didn't want to I wouldn't have." Evan took a deep breath

"Are you going to be okay Evan?" He nodded

"Thank you Randy."

"You're welcome."

"Can I let go of you now?"

"Yes. I need something to drink."

"Me too."

"Can I at least buy that for you?" Randy laughed

"Sure." John and Cody watched as the men left Kiton. The door shut behind them and Cody turned to John

"Don't you go getting any ideas. I just bought three pairs of shoes from Berluti."

"Um, one of them is yours."

"Um, two of them are yours."

"Yea but,"

"At over $1,000 a pop I think you should be happy with what you have and let's not forget the shirts from Gianfranco."

"Okay." Cody said nodding. "You're right. All this shopping's made me thirsty so let's find Ev and Ran and take a break."

"After you."

"Why thank you." Cody said walking in front of John

"Nice sneakers by the way." He froze momentarily then kept walking

"Thanks." They walked out of Kiton and didn't get far before spotting Evan and Randy standing on the sidewalk outside of a _Quick_ eatery

"Is this where you're eating or just as far as you made it?"

"Both. He's been hugging me for the last three minutes or so. He smells good so I don't mind."

"This is so cute." Cody said smiling

"Can we go get something to eat now Ev? My stomach's starting to hurt." Evan squeezed Randy before letting him go

"Okay." The four men ordered lunch from the French fast food restaurant with the help of Randy. While eating they decided that a nap was in order once they finished and made it back to the hotel

**Two Days Later**

"Is Randy still sleeping?" John asked Cody and Evan who were sitting on the couch looking at something. He didn't care about what it was

"Yea John, what did you do to him last night?"

"I didn't do anything to him last night but I will tonight. Are the two of you okay with sleeping in the other bedroom tonight?"

"We'll be fine J."

"I'd also like to take him out today, just the two of us."

"We understand."

"Good not that you have a choice in the matter." John smiled and exited the room. Inside the bedroom he found Randy sprawled out on his back with the sheet barely covering his lower half. John groaned seeing the outline of Randy's package. He quietly walked over to the bed and slowly pulled the sheet down exposing the other man before straddling him then moving down his body. Randy stirred but didn't wake up, not even when John licked the tip of his lazy morning wood. He swirled his tongue around sending more of the man's blood to the organ. When Randy was hard enough John took more of him into his mouth and the recipient of this a.m. blowjob groaned in his sleep. John felt Randy's hips roll then looked up and was met with sleepy eyes and a torpid smirk

"Good morning John."

"Is it?" John asked pulling away from Randy's dick. Randy pushed John's head back down

"It is now." John hummed as he bobbed his head up and down and slurped. He heard Randy let out a sound that was somewhere between a whimper and sob. Randy didn't know how John did it or what John was doing and John refused to tell him what he was doing with his throat. All Randy knew was that it felt amazing and he loved when John did it even if it made him want to cum in a matter of seconds. He repeated the action as he slurped making the other man moan loudly. In the living area Cody and Evan looked at each other

"Well that was certainly loud."

"It was. John's probably giving him a blowjob."

"J does that?" Cody laughed

"Not as often as I would like but yes he does and he's really good at it."

"I just heard how good he is at it."

"He does this thing, it makes your eyes roll back and your toes curl...it's so good Ev. The first time he did it he made me, you know really fast. I was mad though because it was over. Now I can handle it better." Evan nodded his head

"Okay then."

John moved his head faster as Randy practically fucked his face. He moved a hand up to Randy's thigh and held him down before deep throating him and swallowing in rapid succession

"Oh shit!" Randy said emphatically as he emptied down John's throat. "Oh god." He groaned as John cleaned him up

"Happy anniversary babe."

"Was that my gift because, fuck...that was good." John laughed

"No that wasn't your gift and thanks."

"Come up here and give me a kiss." John moved up and to the side of Randy and leaned down for a kiss. Randy slipped his tongue in John's mouth moaning when he tasted himself there. "Happy anniversary." He said pulling away

"Thank you." Randy brushed a finger over John's lips

"You should really put these lips to good use and do that more often." John laughed

"Should I?"

"Yes. I'm sure you could get Cody and me to go from submissive to completely subservient." John laughed again

"I don't think I want you guys subservient and I doubt that you would even do it."

"Yea, you're right." John wrapped an arm around the man as he moved close

"I get you to myself today."

"That'll be nice. What are the boys doing?"

"I don't know. They were looking at something last I saw."

"I meant what are they doing today?"

"I don't give a shit. You're my only concern for the day."

"Oh excuse me. What are we doing?"

"It's going to be a day of romance."

"A day of romance huh?"

"Yes. I want us to see all the most romantic places while we're here."

"What about that bridge?"

"What bridge?"

"The lock bridge."

"Oh! The one where couples declare their love and attach a lock on it."

"Yes."

"You want to go there? It seems so cliché."

"I did want to go until you just shit all over the idea."

"No, no, if you want to go then we can go. We'll do whatever it is that you want to do. I haven't scheduled anything I just know places I want to go with you."

"Okay." All four men ate breakfast together but afterwards John and Randy showered then dressed for their anniversary day out

"Can we go to the bridge first John? I'm sorry if it's out of the way,"

"We can go wherever you want." The men set off for The Pont de l'Archevêché. They took a ride over on the metro and walked up to the bridge

"It's smaller than I thought it would be."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Randy shrugged

"I don't know. I didn't know what to expect actually." He said turning around

"What's that all the way over there?"

"Notre Dame."

"No shit."

"None." Randy said running his fingers over a row of padlocks locked on the structure. "I kinda wish that I had a lock to put on here but I wouldn't even know where to stick it."

"I'm sure you'd find a place." Randy scanned the bridge

"Here would be a good place I think."

"Here." John said

"Here what?" John turned his hand over and opened it. "John," Randy said looking at it. "I thought you said it was cliché."

"I had to throw you off the trail." The taller man smiled and took the lock from his love's hand

"This is perfect." He said looking down. "You had it inscribed?"

"Yea. You're supposed to write on it aren't you?" Randy nodded

"John et Randy – Je t'aime toujours." He smiled. "Have you been able to speak French all this time?"

"Hell no. I Googled it then double checked with Antonio. He speaks like, 80 languages." John said unlocking the mechanism. He watched as Randy happily snapped the device closed

"You know that this means we have to be together forever now right?"

"Only forever? That hardly seems long enough but anytime with you I'll take."

"It's going to be one of those days?"

"Where I unabashedly express my love for you? Yes. Deal with it."

...

"What do you want to do Ev?"

"I have no idea. Before coming here I thought that I'd want to go out every day and do as much as I possibly could but I'm not feeling it today."

"I think you miss Ran."

"I think I'm tired."

"We can say that's it if you don't want to admit that you miss him."

"Anyway, we can still do something if you want to." Cody shook his head

"I'm tired too but I was going to go out if you wanted to."

"I don't. I'm glad we're on the same page."

"So me, you and Maxi will just veg out on the couch."

"Sounds like a great day to me." The men shared a fist bump

Parc des Buttes-Chaumont

John and Randy had barely seen a third of the park as they spent most of their time touching and stealing kisses from each other. John let Randy take the lead and followed as he led them into a grotto

"Is this natural or man," Is all John was able to get out before Randy pushed him against the jagged wall of the grotto and kissed him senseless. He bit at the tall man's bottom lip before seeking entry into his mouth that was granted. He felt his belt and the button of his jeans being manipulated and pulled away. "Are you sure you want to do this here?" John noticed the dark shade of blue Randy's eyes had taken on. "Okay, we'll do it here." He said before watching the other man drop to his knees and free his manhood from the denim. John groaned when Randy took him into his mouth and sucked him hard and fast while he tugged at his balls. "Oh fuck Randy. Harder baby." Always one to please his man Randy did as told. In the distance they could both hear a group of people approaching. "Stop, there are people coming."

"Give me a second and you will be too." John's breath caught in his throat as Randy wrapped his lips back around his member and expertly sucked him

"Oh yes, yes...don't stop." John let out a low growl as his seed surged down Randy's throat. Before standing Randy made sure he was completely spent and clean then tucked John and all his parts away

"Are you ready for lunch?" He asked. John just stared at him wide-eyed

"You're hungry after that?"

"That wasn't nearly enough protein for my diet."

...

"How are we going to pay for this stuff Ev? We don't speak French."

"We found the store just fine so I don't think we're going to have a problem. Besides, they learn English or at least a good portion of it in other countries. The United States is probably the only place so resistant to languages other than English."

"Okay."

"Do you think this is enough?"

"Did you check to see where we were going to put them all?" Evan looked at Cody

"No. Did you?"

"No."

"Um, then we should get just a few more and call it a day."

"What about this one?" Cody asked shoving a Beach Wood scented candle under Evan's nose

"I don't care for the smell of it but I do think that Beach Wood is funny." Cody laughed and picked up a different candle then sniffed it

"This one?"

"Mmm, that smells warm and kinda sexy." Cody dropped it in the basket he was holding

"Warm and sexy is good. How about this?"

"Cody, I love you to death but if you shove another candle in my face I'm going to deck you."

"Sorry." Cody smiled sheepishly

"What is this?"

"Loves Me, Loves Me Not." Evan shook his head

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?"

"It seems like it would put a damper on their anniversary."

"That's true but I don't think they're going to stop and read the names of these."

"I agree but I would rather not get it." Cody put it back. "What about this one?"

"That makes me hungry."

"Sugared Apple."

"Well hunger is not what we want to induce."

"I'm sure there will be lots of eating though." Evan laughed loudly

"Cody!"

"...you know what I mean."

"I do know what you mean. Let's grab two more and get out of here. I think you've smelled too many candles." After paying for the candles the boys found a florist and bought two bags of white rose petals

"You know," Cody said as he took a sip of his drink. "We could probably just throw some grass on the bed and they wouldn't know the difference." Evan laughed

"We could but we want to do something nice for them so we splurged and got the rose petals." He said swallowing a bite of his food

"Are we getting the strawberries after we finish lunch or while they're at dinner?"

"After lunch. Aren't we going to dinner while they're at dinner?" Cody laughed

"Oh yea." Evan shook his head

**Later**

"What are you guys doing?" Randy asked Evan as the smaller man stood in front of him and straightened his tie

"Cody and I are going out to dinner."

"Where?"

"You're going to be out with John enjoying your anniversary so why are you asking me so many questions?"

"Because I want to know what you're going to be doing while I'm gone. What did you do earlier?"

"Cody and I walked around and looked at stores then had lunch."

"Where are you going for dinner?" Evan pushed the knot of Randy's tie up choking him just a bit. Randy grabbed his wrists. "Just tell me."

"I'm taking Cody on a date to _KGB_."

"Thank you." Randy said leaning down to kiss Evan only to have the man move. "What are you doing now?"

"I don't feel like we should be kissing when you're about to go out with John and celebrate spending four years together." Evan yelped as Randy picked him up and carried him to the bed laying them both down

"All I wanted was a kiss not to fuck you."

"I know but it still doesn't feel right."

"It doesn't?" Randy asked grinding against the man beneath him

"Fuck Randy, don't do that."

"Give me a kiss." Evan raised his head and kissed him

"We can have sex tomorrow right?" Randy laughed and kissed him

"Yes we can."

"Good." Evan responded taking Randy's extended hand and letting him pull him to his feet. "Where's John taking you?"

"I don't know but it must be fancy if I have to wear a tie."

"Well I think you look sexy."

"Me too and thanks for noticing." Evan sighed

"Get the hell away from me."

"Randy!" John called. He stole a kiss from Evan

"Thank you for the compliment. I'll see you later."

"I doubt it since I'm sure John will be sucking your face." Randy laughed

"Yea, you're right." He said walking out into the common sitting area of the apartment

"You look hot." Randy eyed John

"We're still going out to dinner."

"I know. It was just an observation."

"You look handsome John." Randy said kissing him

"Thanks babe."

"Do you guys need money?" Cody and Evan shook their heads an affirmative no but John reached for his wallet anyway. Cody stuck his hand out. John handed the money to Evan

"Hey!"

"You might make a detour to the shopping district."

"I won't."

"I'm still giving Evan the money. Have fun tonight and be safe."

"We will." Cody said draping an arm over Evan's shoulders

L'Espadon

"I wanted to take you to a restaurant in the Eiffel Tower but I didn't think going there without the other two would be right." Randy nodded

"Anywhere with you is fine with me John, you know that." John smiled warmly

"Since I couldn't take you there for dinner I want us to go to Pont des Arts after we finish up here."

"Whatever you want babe."

"Is that wine kicking in already?" Randy laughed

"No. Can't I be agreeable?"

"Not usually, no."

"That's so untrue." He said taking a bite of smoked beef. "John," Randy said seriously

"Yes?"

"I want to tell you something but you have to promise not to get mad."

"I promise I'll try my very best not to get mad." John watched Randy chew then take a sip of wine and put the glass down

"If I never eat another piece of French food it'll be too soon." John laughed and covered his mouth

"I agree."

KGB - Kitchen Galerie Bis

"This place looks so cool Ev. Good job."

"Oh thank you."

"How do we order?" Evan laughed

"From what I understand, you pay a set amount of money and you choose from the "tasting" menus."

"What does that mean?"

"You get a bunch of different thing to eat."

"Oh! That sounds perfect."

"I thought so but we'll probably have to stop for a burger or get room service later."

"I know. I thought it was just me but I get hungry really fast after I eat here." Evan nodded

"Yea...definitely not used to these smaller portions."

"I don't like it. Don't tell me how much I shouldn't be eating." Evan chuckled

...

"It's beautiful out here John. I wish that I had my camera."

"The four of us can come back tomorrow night." Randy nodded as they stopped and gazed at the Paris lights of Ile de la Cite. Randy took his phone out and John felt his pocket vibrate

"It's me but don't check it yet." John looked at him strangely

"...okay."

"Here."

"What are these?"

"Keys."

"To what babe?"

"Check your phone now." John cautiously got his phone out and checked the message Randy had just sent him

"What?"

"Those are the keys to that 1969 Chevrolet Chevelle Coupe."

"Randy..."

"Do you like it?" Randy laughed and wiped the tears from John's face

"I...yea. Thank you." John said staring at the picture. "How did you do this? You said that you forgot about our anniversary."

"I'd never forget John. It took me forever to find a reasonably priced one, not that I wouldn't pay whatever I had to for you but I didn't want to be overcharged." Randy laughed. "It was in the middle of being restored when you told me to leave and I almost said to hell with it."

"I'm glad you didn't. I love it."

"Well then I thought I'd make you feel like shit by giving it to you if we broke up." John laughed

"You would." Randy kissed him

"Do you like the colors and everything?"

"Oh! The colors are great. I even like the bow."

"That comes off obviously. It's already in your garage so when we get back home you can take it for a drive."

"I can't wait." Randy smiled. A real smile

"Happy anniversary babe."

"Happy anniversary." John smiled. "I have something for you too."

"What else could you possibly have for me?"

"I know that you're a closet dancer and I don't really like to,"

"So you signed us up for ballroom dancing classes?"

"Not exactly." John whistled and the people who were milling about or seated on benches stood, revealing themselves to be dressed formally and toting violins then formed a semi-circle around the men. Randy didn't even try to stop the tears that instantly rolled down his cheeks as he recognized the first few notes of Alicia Keys' _If I Ain't Got You_ being played

"It's our song."

"It is. May I have this dance?"

"You may." John embraced the other man as they danced, kissed and swayed to the music

...

"When do we do it Ev?" Cody asked Evan for what had to be the 100th time since getting back to the hotel

"Maxi," Evan said looking at the dog. "Tell your daddy to relax."

"I just want it to be perfect for them."

"It will be. Trust me okay?"

"Okay." Both men looked up and toward the door as it opened and watched John and Randy stumble in groping each other

"Oh my."

"This is hot." Cody said watching

"I guess dinner was delicious and they're having each other for dessert." Randy and John pulled away from each other and laughed

"Yes to both of those."

"We should shower first John."

"Of course...I'll never say no to you naked and wet. We'll see you guys tomorrow."

"'Night."

"Goodnight." Cody crooned. When they were gone Cody looked at Evan. "How did you know?"

"I assumed and hoped for the best. When the shower starts that's when we go in there and decorate the room." And as if on cue they heard the bathroom door slam shut and the shower start. "You get the strawberries and I'll put the candles out and light them then we'll both throw the petals all over."

"Okay."

"Ready?"

"Yea."

"Let's go." The men went their separate ways to complete their tasks. When Cody came to the room with the bowl of assorted chocolate dipped strawberries Evan was setting up the last of the candles and lighting it

"I think a path from the bathroom to the bed, around it and on the bed would be good." Cody said whispering

"Yea but let's pull the duvet back and put the roses directly on the sheets." Cody gave a thumb up and started folding the duvet back with Evan working the other side. They scattered the rose petals then scampered from the room just as the shower shut off

"Why are you dying off?"

"Because." Randy answered as he in turn patted John dry

"I can't wait to get you in bed."

"I can't wait for you to get me in bed." He said turning the knob on the door. "John," Randy said shutting the door

"What?"

"I," Randy just opened the door so that John could see for himself

"Did you tell them to do this?"

"No. Did you?"

"No."

"So they,"

"Yes."

"That was very nice of them. It smells amazing in here."

"Well we're going to take care of that." John said opening the bedroom door and sticking his head out

"Ew."

"Guys?" Cody and Evan innocently looked over

"Yes?"

"We love what you did with the room."

"Oh that? It was nothing."

"Save us some strawberries John."

"There are strawberries? Randy, we have strawberries."

"I know." Randy said with his mouth full. "Thanks guys!"

"You're welcome!"

"It's perfect. Thanks again."

"Yea, yea," Evan said making a shooing motion with his hands. "Get in there and tap dance all over that shit." John laughed

"Will do." John said closing the door. "Did you hear that?"

"No."

"Evan just told me to 'tap dance all over that shit'" Randy laughed

"Isn't he the best?"

"He's something alright."

"He also has a point." Randy said crawling on the bed sticking his ass high in the air. John licked his lips as he walked to the bed. He rubbed his hands up and down Randy's tight ass before slapping it a few times then kissed the stinging skin. Randy wiggled around and pushed back

"Something you want?"

"Yes, your face in my ass."

"What my baby wants he gets." John said kissing the reddened skin once more before he spread the firm cheeks apart and stuck his tongue between them. Randy moaned when he felt John's expert tongue lick from his balls up and back down again before focusing on his puckered hole. John spread his cheeks further pushing his tongue inside and using it like a phallus. He squeezed his own dick when Randy emitted a low whine that seemed to pass his ears and go straight to his organ. "Turn over for me." Randy obeyed quickly and John pushed his legs up gaining better access to the private area. As his tongue worked the hole his hand wrapped around Randy's engorged cock and began pumping it at a pace only a fraction faster than his tongue moved

"Oh faster John. I'm gonna fucking cum." He released the man's throbbing member and let him take over as he stuck two fingers inside of him and manipulated his balls with his tongue. When he felt the sack tighten he moved his mouth to the tip and stuck his tongue out catching a bit of the seed the rest covering his face. Randy looked down. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?"

"Four years?"

"Four long years and damn you look good."

"Do I have to leave it on my face for the rest of the night?" John asked licking what he could

"No." Randy snatched a few tissues from a box on the night table and wiped John's face clean. "Baby?" He said kissing him

"What?"

"Make love to me." John looked at Randy

"Really? We've tried that before and it just turns into you rushing me and us mauling each other like animals."

"Yes really." John nodded and climbed atop Randy who parted his legs slightly. He leaned down and kissed him deeply as he slid inside the tight channel. Both men groaned. John pumped his hips slowly while Randy ran his hands up and down his broad and muscular back. "John?"

"Yes?"

"My hands."

"Your hands?"

"Yes. I want you," John understood immediately and pushed Randy's arms above his head lacing their fingers together. Both men smiled a little when they felt their rings clink together like champagne glasses during a toast. John pushed deeper and rocked his hips as Randy's back arched

"There?"

"God yes." John alternated between rocking his hips and swiveling them. He leaned down for another kiss and felt his stomach as it was coated. Randy lay there panting. "That was intense." John laughed

"I'm well versed in everything."

"I believe it." John wiped his stomach

"You just came twice in like, a thirty minute span of time; do you want to take a break?"

"When have you ever given breaks?"

"It's still our anniversary so I thought I'd be nice."

"I don't need a break. Now, Big Daddy," He said straddling John. "I want you to fuck me like I know you're dying to." Randy watched as the biggest smile he'd ever seen spread across John's face

**TBC**

**Translation: **Peut-il avoir une ligne classique en noir et un 1960 CIPA en gris s'il vous plaît? - Can he have a classic line in black and a CIPA 1960 in gray please?

Bien sûr – of course

Pouvez-vous le mesurer pour une chemise ainsi? – Can you measure him for a shirt as well?

John et Randy - Je t'aime toujours - John and Randy - I Love You Always

**A/N: **Yes, we know that's not the real reason Randy didn't make it in the Marines but this made sense for story purposes


	36. 36

**Next Morning**

"What are they doing out there?" Randy asked as he caressed John's smooth chest

"I have no idea but I can tell there's a lot of movement and I'm a little worried." Randy laughed. "And it's not Evan I'm worried about."

"Ev's not going to let him do anything too crazy."

"It's really weird that they're the same age but are completely different."

"Well Cody is completely different." John laughed

"Aw, stop."

"I'm not knocking him or making fun, just merely saying. I have grown to love the jerk."

"He is irresistible."

"He's got a nice ass." Randy stated plainly

"That he does." Both men looked toward the door when they heard the clanging of what sounded like china. "What in the hell?" John said sitting up

"No. Leave them be John."

"Okay." Randy kissed John as he lay back down. "We have to get up sometime you know?"

"Says who?"

"I do because we're in Paris and we have a bed at home. Do you want to stay in bed with me all day?"

"Yes." John smiled

"We can once we're back home. I'll see what's been going on at the office in my absence, take care of it then spend a day in bed."

"You promise?"

"I promise." The men shared a look when they heard a knock on the door. "We can't pretend that we're not in here."

"Sure we can."

"Randy."

"What if I start moaning really loudly?"

"You know Cody's ass will be in here lickity-split if you do that. Come in!" The door opened and in walked Cody and Evan with trays

"Good morning guys!" Cody said in his usual chipper tone

"Good morning." Randy and John both said sitting up in bed

"What's all this baby?"

"We didn't think that you guys would want to get up and go out for breakfast so we ordered some."

"Aw, my babies. Bring it in." Randy said opening his arms. Evan and Cody climbed on the bed and hugged the man

"Well isn't this some shit." John said looking at them. Cody gave Randy his standard two kisses then moved over to John. "Oh no, don't bother now." John said folding his arms

"Baby." Cody whined as he pouted and pushed John's arms apart. "I'm getting in there so you might as well just open your arms." The older man laughed and wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you. Are you guys naked under here?"

"As the respective days we were born."

"Do you want to eat now?" Evan asked as he looked up at Randy who nodded

"What did you get?"

"We didn't know what you guys would want so it's a la carte."

"Bring it over." Randy said running his fingers through Evan's hair and kissing him

"Okay." He said sliding off the bed and bringing a tray over to Randy

"Well done." John whispered to Randy who smiled as he took a bite of his croissant then fed a piece to Evan

"What are we doing today guys?" Cody asked bringing John his tray

"What do you want to do?"

"I really want to go to the _Eiffel_," Cody stressed the word looking at Evan and Randy. "Tower."

"We're going to go later for dinner so we can see it all lit up."

"Can't we see it during the day too?"

"I guess."

"I'd like to go to on the Esprit de Paris Tour if that's okay with everyone...if not I can go by myself."

"Of course you don't have to go by yourself Evan." John said pushing Cody's hand and the piece of fruit he was trying to shove in his mouth away from his face

"Oh good," Evan said smiling. "I already signed up for it. It's privately guided and Adeline, the tour guide, takes small groups for a fee."

"How much is it?"

"150 euro."

"What the hell is that?"

"It's about $200 John."

"Oh. I'll pay for it."

"You will." John looked at Evan. "I never gave you your change from last night." John laughed

"I never get my change back. I'd have so much more money if I did."

"...you're not going to start asking for it now are you?"

"No Cody." Cody smiled

"Okay."

"I need to make sure my battery is charged if we're going on a tour. Can you get up for a second Ev?"

"What are you going to do with all your pictures Ran?" Cody asked slipping his hand beneath the sheet and letting his arm rest low on John's waist

"Well Codes, I have to see how they come out first."

"I'm sure they'll be fantastic."

"Thank you. If they are then I'll put them up for sale."

"How do you set the price for your stuff?"

"Um, size, color...the type of work it is. I can make my prices anything I want since they come to me; I never go to them. Plus," Randy said snapping a picture of the men in bed. "I never reproduce my photographs so if you buy one you have the only one there is making it," He snapped another picture. "One of a kind and most valuable."

"Okay can you not take pictures of me while I'm naked?"

"One: you have Cody and that sheet covering you. Two: no one is going to see these and three: it's not like I haven't taken pictures of you naked before where all of you was on display."

"Whatever happened to those?" Randy smirked and shrugged

"Who knows?"

"I would be worried if I didn't know how organized you are."

"Can I see them?"

"What for? You see me naked all the time now."

"I just want to see that's all."

"You've turned into such a little pervert."

"I haven't!"

"Okay." John said laughing. "Hey babe, do you remember when we took all those pictures at Sanibel Island?"

"Yes. I used to keep the naked black and white one of us in my office...when I had an office." John shook his head

"Of course you did."

"That picture is hot John."

"What happened to it?"

"I keep it tucked away with all my other shit." Randy said hopping back in bed. "Are you alright?" Randy asked Evan as he wrapped his arms around the tall man. Evan nodded. "Do you want private time with me?" Evan nodded again. "Okay. Hey guys," He looked over and saw Cody and John having some private time of their own. Evan laughed

"Well they made that easy."

"I know right. I have to get a shower."

"We can get one together in the other room."

"Sounds good to me Puppy."

"Let's go."

...

"Are you growing your hair out?" Randy asked running his fingers through Evan's hair in the shower

"Not really. I just wanted it a little longer. Does it look bad?" Randy shook his head

"I don't think you could do anything that would look bad. I like it this length...and the Bob's Big Boy swirl is killing it." Evan laughed

"Bob's Big Boy?"

"Yea...do you know what that is? I know you're young. Google it if you don't."

"I know what Bob's Big Boy is."

"Oh good."

"Can I have a kiss?" Evan asked looking up at Randy

"Since you're being so polite and cute about it." Randy brought his hands up and placed one on either side of Evan's face as he lowered his head and kissed his lips. Evan stood on tiptoe to secure his arms around Randy's neck. Randy kissed well, very well and he was intense. His kisses had the ability to make your knees slightly weak and Evan often had to hold on to some part of the man to make sure he didn't fall over. "We should get in bed." Randy said pulling away. "I'm sure your toes are hurting by now." Evan smiled

"Bed sounds like a good idea." Randy shut the shower off as Evan stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist

"I don't know why you're putting that towel on." He said ripping it off

"Hey!"

"I want to look at your ass as you walk away. Go get in bed."

"Randy." Evan said walking with his hands over his butt. Randy laughed as he patted himself dry with the towel he'd just ripped off the other man

...

"Baby?" Cody whined

"What?" John replied his face buried in Cody's neck

"You're driving me crazy with all this kissing."

"We used to kiss all the time remember?"

"That was before I knew how good sex was." John laughed and nipped at the young man's neck

"So you just want me to use you for sex now?"

"Well no but I can't take a lot of foreplay anymore. Look," Cody said gesturing

"Oh wow, you're really hard right now."

"I know! And you were laying on it so I'm surprised you didn't impale yourself!"

"Oh my goodness." John said pulling Cody's underwear off

"Can I be on top?"

"Is that your new favorite position?"

"Yes."

"Why?" John asked fisting Cody's cock

"You get deeper that way." The older man chuckled almost darkly

"If deep is what you want I can definitely give you that without you being on top."

"Yes. That is what I want and the sooner the better." John raised a brow

"Do you want that now or this?" He asked licking the man's hard shaft then taking him into his mouth

"I...this, yea."

...

"What time does the tour start?"

"Who cares?" Randy laughed

"Ev."

"What?" He answered in a frustrated tone

"You wanted to go on a tour and now you don't care about what time it starts?"

"No, now I want to stay in bed all day." Evan responded from his position in Randy's lap

"I'd love to do that but we can't." Randy said nibbling on his ear

"But I wanna." He whined making Randy laugh again

"Puppy, you never whine."

"I know." Evan hissed as the other man gently pinched his nipples. "You're teasing me."

"How am I teasing you?" Evan looked down at Randy's hand slowly bringing his cock to life. "This? You don't like it?" He asked moving his hand faster

"It feels good so of course I like it." He replied moving his hips. The men locked eyes and lips as Randy's hand went lower and his fingers stopped at Evan's entrance. "Do it...two." As the older man was poised to slip two fingers inside he stopped and they both looked toward the bedroom door

...

Cody screamed and put his hands up stopping John from moving

"What's your problem?"

"I know that I said deep but that's too deep. Oh my goodness."

"Cody," John sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't want to do it like this. It hurts."

"So do you want to be on top?"

"Anything but this." John wanted to strangle Cody instead he maneuvered so that Cody was bent over the bed and he was now behind him

...

In the second bedroom Evan and Randy were in a similar position only instead of Randy's feet being planted on the floor he was on his knees behind the other man on their bed. He groaned as Evan flattened against the mattress leaving his ass high in the air and creating the most wonderful arch in his back

"Oh, that's perfect baby." Randy praised caressing Evan's back. From this position he was able to thrust as hard as he wanted. He smiled listening to the man repeat his name over and over like a mantra

"Randy,"

"Just cum for me Ev."

...

John leaned down and kissed Cody chastely before leaving the bed and going to the bathroom. Cody felt naked and vulnerable so he pulled the blankets over and covered himself. John had never just left the bed after sex like that before. He heard John start the shower and covered his face with a pillow

**Later**

"Not that I didn't enjoy it because I did but at no point Evan, did you mention that the tour was three hours long." Evan smiled sheepishly

"I didn't think that it would go a full three hours but yea, it did say that in the description." Randy looked at Cody who had barely touched his lunch. Come to think of it the young man was quiet throughout the entire day and that was _very_ unlike him. He thought that he could hear him talking in his sleep sometimes. John didn't seem like his usual self either. "What are we doing after this?"

"I'd really just like to let Max out for a bit then take a nap actually." Evan sighed

"Oh good. I was hoping someone would say nap."

"So we'll finish up with lunch then head back to the hotel. Is that okay with you John?"

"Perfectly fine with me." As planned they finished lunch and headed back to their apartment at the hotel. Evan went to a bedroom for his nap; John went in the direction of a sitting room while Cody took Max out. Randy followed him out the patio doors

"Codes?" Cody jumped at the sound of Randy's voice

"Yea?" Randy saw his hand come up to his face making a swiping motion

"What's wrong? You've been quiet all day."

"Nothing Ran."

"Don't tell me it's nothing when I know that something is bothering you."

"John."

"What happened?"

"This morning after you and Ev left the room he and I were, you know and I made him stop because it hurt but it seemed like he got all mad about it. When we were done he just kissed me and took a shower." Cody wiped his eyes again. "He's never just left the bed like that before and I don't know what I did. He's not even talking to me."

"You didn't do anything. If he was hurting you then that's that."

"But what if, like I don't know, what if he wants to break up with me because of it...because I can't do that stuff."

"John is not going to break up with you because of that. If he hasn't broken up with you for getting drunk and grinding on some guy, kissing Phil or charging thousands of dollars on his credit card he's not going to break up with you because of sex."

"He could. I Googled it and sex is definitely a reason for couples to split and if we do break up then I won't see you anymore because he would get mad and then,"

"Cody. Stop talking please. You're only getting yourself more and more worked up. I don't know what the two of you were trying to do in there but you couldn't handle it and he needs to respect that. Evan and I heard you scream but we didn't think anything of it. And as for him not talking to you, John is John and John will always be John and we know he doesn't handle things like a rational human being."

"I know but,"

"No buts. Stop crying and go rest. You're upset."

"Where's Evy?"

"In the red bedroom." Cody nodded. "Do you want a hug?" Cody nodded again and wrapped his arms around Randy

"Thanks Ran."

"I don't know what you're thanking me for but you're welcome."

"I'm not sure either but it's always best to be polite."

"You're right." Randy said as he opened the door and stepped to the side letting Cody and the dog in. He watched Cody head in the direction of the red bedroom then he turned to John

"What?"

"What did you do to him? Evan and I heard him scream but its Cody so we paid it no mind."

"I didn't do anything to him." Randy just stared at John. "What? Did he tell you that I hit him or something because I didn't?"

"No. It's about the sex you had or didn't have and you kissing him and then going to get a shower. You haven't really spoken to him today either...I saw that with my own eyes."

"It's not a big deal."

"Maybe not to you but he thinks you're going to break up with him because he couldn't do whatever it was." John sighed

"Oh my God. This is so stupid." Randy shook his head

"Pleasing you and making sure you're happy is not stupid to him John."

"He does please me and I am happy."

"You did a good job of showing it by walking out on him." He said laying his head in John's lap

"If I want to keep my sanity I cannot give in to every emotion and feeling that Cody has. I'll admit that I was frustrated when he stopped me because I really wanted to but if he can't then he can't."

"How come you didn't talk to him during the tour?"

"One: we were on a tour and whatever that girl's name is was explaining stuff to us and two: I told you that I was frustrated. You know that when I get that way it's best to leave me alone. I firmly believe that Cody was feeling guilty about it and I don't know why.

"You made him feel like shit that's why."

"I spent a whole eight fucking months with him not having sex at all so his not being able to handle a position is not the end of the world." Randy shrugged

"Okay. I can't go any deeper into this with you because you feel the way you feel, Cody feels the way he does and I have my own opinion on the matter so."

"Do you think I'm wrong?"

"Who cares what I think? This is between you and Cody. All I want to say though is, don't be that way with him when it comes to sex. He still has hang ups about not being able to do what I do."

"Cody is unbelievable in bed."

"I agree."

"So what the hell is the problem?"

"I don't know. He's young John." John sighed

"I love him Randy."

"I know you do."

"I really feel that sometimes he doesn't think I do."

"I can see that but I don't know what to tell you."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Good because I tried to stop talking about it eight exchanges ago." John laughed

"You know that I love you right?"

"Yes Big Daddy." John groaned

"That makes me a little hard."

"I know. Your half chub is poking the back of my head." John laughed heartily

"It is not."

"You are." Randy said lacing his fingers with John's

"What do you want for your birthday, babe?"

"What?"

"What do you mean what? Your birthday is coming soon."

"I know. It's the same time every year." John sighed

"How is it that I have two partners and _they're both_ acting like dicks right now?"

"Can you explain to me how I'm being a dick?"

"I asked what you wanted for your birthday and instead of just telling me you're talking about how it's the same time every year. I fucking know that Randy."

"You are in a mood today."

"Fuck it."

"Calm your nerves John. I don't want a gift and you raised my allowance so I don't need anything in the way of a pecuniary gift." John laughed

"Your allowance?"

"What do you call putting money in my account every other week?"

"A paycheck?" It was Randy's turn to laugh

"I don't remember signing up for direct deposit." He looked up at John. "Don't you think that's too much money every other week?"

"No. I should probably have more put in there since you have to deal with Cody and myself." Randy shrugged

"I love you guys."

"And we love you but we can't just ignore your birthday though."

"Then I want time."

"Time? Do you want a watch?"

"No. I want time. Stay home with me that day." John looked down at Randy

"That's all you want?"

"You? Yes."

"Then I'll stay home with you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I'll make breakfast for the boys but I want to go to that diner we used to go to." John laughed

"Where we used to rendezvous?"

"I didn't know it was a rendezvous but yes, that one."

"We can go. Maybe out on the boat after that?"

"The boat sounds good. I need to work on my tan."

"No you do not."

"I haven't been able to tan in days John. I'm surprised you still recognize my pale ass."

"You're too much."

"I need to be tan. I look better."

"If you needed to be tan you'd be Sicilian or something already olive-skinned."

"There's Cherokee on my dad's side."

"Oh my God."

...

"Cody," The young man moaned. "You have to get up now."

"Why John?"

"I thought you'd like to shower before going to dinner but if not then go back to sleep."

"I'll shower. I don't like to put clean clothes on without being clean too."

"I know. Can you open your eyes and look at me?" He opened his eyes and John couldn't help but smile at how beautiful he thought they were

"I'm sorry about earlier. I love you Cody."

"I love you too baby."

"I'm aware. You've stuck it out with me for a long time and through all my temper flare ups."

"Well I whine a lot so," Cody shrugged. "All's fair." John kissed him

"You have an hour and make sure you wear comfortable shoes because we're going to do some walking. Randy would like to get nighttime photos."

"Okay. What about Evy?"

"I thought you'd like to wake him up." John said leaving the room. Cody smiled and jumped on the small man

"Cody!" Evan half whined half yelled

"You have to get up buddy. We have an hour until we leave for dinner."

"Okay, thanks for waking me up so enthusiastically."

"You're welcome!" Cody bounced off the bed and toward the bathroom. Evan buried his face in the pillow

...

"Are you taking my picture Ran?"

"Yes."

"Don't you want me to turn,"

"No. Shut your mouth. You give good profile." Randy put his camera down. "You ruined it. Come here Evan. John?"

"Yea?"

"I have everything set up so all you have to do is point the camera at us,"

"I know how to take a picture Randy."

"Then I'll leave you to it."

"Can you take one with my phone?"

"I'll get it Evy."

"Thank you."

"Ready?" John asked

"Yes." He took the picture and Cody huffed

"What?"

"You smiled Ran! You never smile when you take pictures with me!" John snatched Evan's phone from Cody

"Cut it out. Ready?" He snapped another shot

"Thanks J."

"You're welcome."

"Come here Cody. John?" John raised the camera

"That looks weird." He said looking at the cameras screen

"It's because Randy is smiling." Evan said so only John could hear. John laughed but took the picture anyway. "The flash made me look so pale." Evan commented looking at the picture of him and Randy

"The flash from the phone's camera or the orange flash from Randy's skin?" Everyone started to laugh

"John." Except Randy

**A Week Later: Tampa**

"Are you drinking this early in the day?" John asked walking into the kitchen and handing Randy an iced coffee

"No. That's for the rum dessert I intend to make."

"Rum dessert?"

"I don't know if I'm making a rum cake or coconut rum balls." John laughed and Randy rolled his eyes

"Balls is a funny word babe just admit it."

"I'll do nothing of the sort because I'm not 12." John snarled. "Are you home for the day?"

"Yes. Did you want to do something?"

"I'm in the middle of doing all our laundry from the trip."

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"Are you whining?"

"A little bit." John said looking at Randy through his lashes

"Don't you dare be cute right now. I have a shit ton of laundry to do and I want to bake."

"What am I going to do babe?"

"I have something for you to do,"

"Is it you?"

"Nope, sorry. I have meat marinating out in the garage,"

"Ew,"

"It's in the fridge jackass. Anyway, I need you to get the smoker out and smoke it."

"Then what?"

"Then I'll bring you a beer and maybe give you a lap dance for your efforts."

"Ooh, beer and a lap dance. You know I got bandz."

"And they make me dance."

"Oh baby." Randy laughed as the doorbell rang. "I'll get that while you go do whatever you were doing." Randy headed toward the laundry room while John went for the front door. He signed for the package from the delivery man and dropped it in the chair next to the door while he went to the garage for the marinating meat

Randy stepped outside and watched John prep the smoker

"Who was at the door?"

"Oh, delivery guy."

"What did he deliver?"

"Don't know. Didn't open it. Dropped it in the chair by the door." Randy turned on his heel and went back in the house to get the package. He used his letter opener to cut the thin strip of tape on the flat envelope. Slipping his hand inside he slid its contents out and smiled

"John?"

"Yea?"

"Pictures?"

"Pictures? What are you talking about?"

"Us at the Pont des Arts."

"Oh! Shit yea...I knew you would want to capture the moment so I hired a photographer as well. You were so caught up in the moment that you didn't notice him. How did they come out?"

"I'm in them so they're beautiful."

"Wow. You've been around Cody for too long." John said going in the house with Randy following him. He washed his hands then looked through the pictures. "This one is my favorite."

"I like this one. I'm going to frame it and put it in the living room."

"The living room? We never go in there."

"But the colors,"

"Just put it in the living room. Can you frame this one too?"

"Where is it going?"

"The wall at my office." John said smiling

"Showing me off huh?"

"...on second thought maybe I'll keep the picture here."

...

"Hi Ashleigh." Cody said as he was writing on the chalk board

"Hi Mr. Rhodes." She said somberly while dropping her book bag on the floor next to Cody's Italian leather shoulder bag

"What's the matter?" Ashleigh took a seat

"Why does love have to be so complicated?"

"Excuse me?" Cody said putting his chalk pen down and turning toward the girl

"Do you know Colby in your 3rd period class?"

"Yes. I know all my students and apparently you do too."

"I may have seen him come in here once or twice." Cody nodded

"Once or twice, gotcha."

"Well I heard that he likes me but Kami likes him and she's one of my best friends but he doesn't like her so I don't know what to do."

"That is quite the predicament."

"Also, I'm doing really good in school now and I don't want to get all distracted with boys like I was before. I would feel like I'm letting Mr. Randy down in a way too because he gave me that lecture and he was right. I'll have time for boys later."

"Sounds like quite the dilemma but I think you've solved it already."

"Huh?"

"You have plenty of time for boys later."

"But he's so cute Mr. Rhodes. Oh...speaking of cute," Cody held his breath in anticipation of what the girl was going to say. "Your pictures on Instagram from Paris are so cute. Evan is adorable and Mr. Randy shouldn't smile with his teeth, it's weird." Cody laughed

"I like when he shows his teeth."

"...you're weird."

"Ashleigh." She shrugged

"The smirk he does is sexy."

"I cannot comment on that as I'm sure it's some sort of student/teacher violation. It's bad enough I added you on my private IG account." Ashleigh laughed

"I know that you think it's sexy too so you don't have to say anything and I've never shown anyone your pictures so it's okay."

"Oh thank you."

"Since we're already in violation can you tell me how you handle all your boyfriends without it distracting you?"

"Let's backtrack for just a second,"

"Okay."

"All my boyfriends?"

"You know, Dimples and Mr. Randy."

"That's just two people."

"That's two more than some people have." Cody shook his head

"I'm older than you for one thing and I have a life outside of my home life for another thing. When you're in high school that's what your life consists of so you really don't escape the drama of what goes on here."

"You're so wise Mr. Rhodes."

"I don't think anyone has ever said that to me."

"Someone should. Anyway, what should I do really?"

"How come you can't just be friends with Colby?"

"Did you hear when I said that he was so cute? Could you be _just friends_ with Mr. Randy or Dimples?"

"Good point. Um, I suggest you have a talk with Kami about it and with Colby and maybe the two of them should talk to each other and see where it goes from there. If she really does like him and you respect the friendship then, and I know you don't want to hear this but you might have to hold off until she moves to someone else or forget it altogether. I was in a similar situation."

"Really?"

"Yes. I liked someone but he liked Evan only I didn't know. Evan wouldn't date him because we're best friends and he didn't want to hurt my feelings."

"Aww...he seems so nice."

"Ev is really nice."

"Did he ever date the guy?"

"Years later."

"Were you mad?"

"When I found out I was but I was already with John by that point and Evan was happy and that's what I want for him."

"I can do that. If Kami can't let him go then it'll be fine. Colby's not the only cute boy in the world. This is that not the only fish in the sea thing isn't it?" Cody nodded

"Yes." Ashleigh sighed then smiled

"Thanks for the talk Mr. Rhodes."

"You're welcome."

"You always know just what to say. You should be my go-to gay."

"Ashleigh."

"Was that mean?"

"No but it was inappropriate."

"When am I ever appropriate?"

"This is true and I do prefer you saying go-to gay over calling yourself a fag hag." Ashleigh laughed loudly

"I thought about saying that."

"Well I'm glad you thought again. Grade these papers for me?" Cody said standing

"I'm on it." She said reaching over to rifle through the pens on Cody's desk looking for her favorite red one

"It's in my top drawer." Cody said over his shoulder as he opened the door to let the next class in. Ashleigh smiled

...

"The meat's smoking." John said walking up behind Randy

"Good job." Randy responded looking on the shelves of the pantry

"Where's my beer?"

"You walked past the refrigerator to come in here."

"I just wanted to touch you." John said wrapping his arms tighter around the other man. Randy turned his head slightly to the side and met John's lips for a kiss

"And now you have."

"What sides are you making?"

"Baked beans and,"

"Your potato salad?"

"Well I was going to make,"

"The potato salad."

"A spicy corn,"

"Potato salad."

"I'm sorry; did you want potato salad John?" John gasped dramatically

"Why yes I do. I can't believe how well you know me."

"So I'll make the salad and something else."

"The baked beans."

"I don't want to make those and,"

"The baked beans."

"We're not doing that again."

"Are you making the beans then?"

"Yes."

"Thanks babe."

"You're welcome. I need to get out of here. Back it up." John started to walk backwards still holding on to Randy

"Where are we going?"

"The island right now because my phone is going off." John guided them to the island and Randy grabbed his phone. "Hello."

"Hi Angelface."

"Hi. How are you?"

"I'm 23 days sober and I feel good."

"I'm happy to hear that."

"How are you? How was Paris?"

"I'm well. Paris was beautiful. We had a good time."

"That's great." Randy sighed

"How are you really? You don't sound like yourself or is this the new you?"

"I think it's a little of both. I'm learning to not be such a dick and the food here sucks so I'm not happy about that." Randy laughed

"They teach you about being better but it'll rub off a day or two after you leave."

"Oh good. I don't like this nice bullshit."

"That sounds better."

"I get my first chip in a week."

"Ah yes, the 30-day chip. Are you going to make a speech at your ceremony?"

"Fuck no," Randy laughed. That was more like Steven. "I'd be happy with just making it to the 30 day mark and going on with the day. I don't understand why the hell we need chips. Do you still have yours?"

"John does." John looked up at the mention of his name

"He took them?"

"I was going to throw them away but he kept them. I don't know where they are."

"That's kinda sweet in a weird sort of way."

"That's John." John looked up again. "Have you talked to Alexei?"

"Yes. He wants me to call him every day practically."

"You're his big brother."

"We're only two fucking years apart."

"Still. When are you letting him visit?"

"I'm thinking of letting him come for the ceremony."

"You should."

"Eh. I'd rather have you visit."

"Steven."

"I miss your cheekbones. My hand is dying to touch your face." Randy laughed again

"That's not the same hand you jerk-off with is it?" John looked up for a third time

"Well I jerk-off with both hands like a threesome so yes."

"Oh my God."

"You know if you visit you could do it for me and that way I'll keep my hands clean."

"Yea, I don't think John, Evan or Cody would be okay with that." This time John just closed his magazine and leaned back as he folded his arms over his chest

"I wouldn't tell them."

"Well John is sitting right here staring at me so he knows something's up. He'd smell my hands or something when I came back." Steven laughed and John's jaw dropped

"What the fuck are the two of you talking about?"

"Nothing John."

"Nothing? It doesn't sound like nothing to me."

"Really though it's nothing." John eyed him. "I'm about to get in trouble."

"We don't want that. I still want you to visit and if he doesn't trust you then that won't happen."

"Well he _can_ trust me."

"Right...I'm the one not to be trusted. I acknowledged that he won you fair and square but I'd still fuck the shit out of you given the chance." Randy's eyes widened as he coughed

"So, um, yea, have you met with the psychologist yet?" Steven started to laugh

"Are you just going to ignore what I said?"

"Absolutely."

"Cute...yes, I have met her. My first session is later today."

"Later today? They were usually in the morning."

"Yea. I told them I wasn't with that morning shit and would much rather talk about my feelings after 12 pm."

"Let me get this straight: you just changed the rehab schedule to better suit your needs and the fact that you're not a morning person?"

"Yes. This is about me is it not?"

"I can't even argue with that."

"How pissed does that make you? I know you like to argue with me."

"I'm moderately pissed about it."

"Get over it sweet cheeks."

"Isn't your phone time almost over?"

"Bitch." Randy gasped. "Will you visit with Alexei next week?"

"After you just called me a bitch?"

"You are a bitch Randy. Will you visit or no?"

"My answer right now is yes but that might change to no after I talk to John. He heard all the wrong parts of this conversation."

"He didn't hear what I said."

"I wish I hadn't either."

"Whatever. I'll put you down as a maybe. Let me know soon okay?"

"Yea."

"I have to go."

"Alright. Call me tomorrow if you can."

"Of course."

"Bye."

"Bye honey bunch." Randy ended the call and turned toward the refrigerator

"Oh no, no," John said. "Turn yourself right around and tell me what all that was about." He turned slowly and smiled at John

"It was nothing."

"If you say nothing one more time I'm going to flip this island over."

"It's anchored to the floor."

"I know so I suggest not testing me by saying the word nothing again."

"It was Steven being Steven."

"And that means?"

"Inappropriate."

"Do I even want to know what he said?"

"...probably not."

"Don't tell me then."

"That being said, his 30-day ceremony is next week and I want to go."

"After hearing what I did you know what I want to say."

"You want to tell me no." John nodded

"But having gone through this with you and knowing that you want him to get better, maybe more than he wants to, I won't say that. I don't want to take any support from him."

"Thanks."

"I do however want you back here asap."

"Then I'll be back here asap...by asap you mean like two days right?"

"Why do you have to go for two days? The ceremony is one, well more like half a day."

"John."

"What?"

"I don't want to fly all the way to Utah for one day. That's a," He stood there thinking. "That's like a 6 hour flight."

"I'll send you on the jet."

"You're being unreasonable right now."

"Two days Randy then I want your skinny ass back here."

"Two days."

"Why don't you take Evan with you?"

"Take Evan with me? Why not Cody?"

"Because I'd miss Cody so I want him to stay here with me."

"If I bring Ev what will he do while I'm banging Steven?"

"Randy." He laughed

"You know that he can't leave the lodge and there's no sex in that place so,"

"Those are the rules but that doesn't mean anything."

"John how could," Randy stopped speaking and John looked pointedly at him. "Oh yea," He said smiling. "I forgot we did that. Shit, we've done it everywhere haven't we?"

"Just about."

"Forget that. He and I aren't going to have sex so stop worrying about it."

"Two days and you're taking the jet so you can come back when you want...within the two day limit."

"Yes John. Whatever you say baby."

"Don't patronize me."

"I'm not." Randy said walking over to John and sitting in his lap. "I just want you to trust me. You know that I'm not going to cheat on you." John kissed him

"I know but I'm not putting it past Steven to try and tempt you."

"He can tempt all he wants but if I don't give in then no harm no foul right?"

"You're right but that doesn't mean I like it. You're with me now and you're going to be with me so he needs to stop."

"Okay Big Daddy, I'll tell him you said to stop." John groaned

"Do I have time to take you upstairs?"

"Maybe after I put the potatoes on to boil."

"Maybe?"

"I mean we'll have time after I put the potatoes on to boil."

"That's what I like to hear."

**Later**

"Hi guys!" Cody said sliding the backdoor open and stepping outside

"Hey Codes."

"Hi handsome."

"I do look handsome today don't I?" Cody said kissing John then Randy twice

"I think you look handsome every day." Randy rolled his eyes

"Thank you. Is that dinner? It smells so good...and smoky."

"It is dinner and it's in a smoker so there's reason for that."

"What,"

"Brisket."

"Ooh, I love brisket. Your potato salad and baked beans would be really good with it."

"John already badgered me into making it." Cody kissed John again. "Go change your clothes."

"I'm going." Cody said turning around

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at his butt."

"Randy."

"What?"

"Don't look at him like a piece of meat."

"He's quite tasty John."

"Yes I know. I do know how to pick 'em."

"_Mmhm_."

"Hey I was thinking,"

"Oh no."

"Shut up. I'm going to take a day or two off a week so that I can spend time with you and I want to have date nights with Cody...if you guys want me to."

"I'd love it if you were home a day or two during the week with me and you know Cody would love to have date nights with you."

"I figure he and I going out would give you more time with Evan without Cody or I feeling neglected,"

"I do appreciate that."

"I thought you would. It's also good because I've never really "dated" Cody. We got together and pretty much just hung out."

"You didn't take him to dinner or anything?"

"No, not really...maybe a handful of times."

"What?"

"Yea. I'm terrible I know."

"Poor Codes. He'd never been on a real vacation until the three of us went and his only boyfriend didn't properly court him." John looked over at Randy

"I'm going to right my wrong okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey Evan." John said looking over his shoulder at the man who just walked out the door

"Hey J. Papi chulo." Randy smiled

"Cachorro."

"What's up?"

"Nothing. How was work?"

"Good. Oh! One of the teachers requested cupcakes from you for her son's birthday. Can you do it?"

"Yes just let me know when she needs them and what kind."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I need to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"I'm going to Utah next week and I'll be gone for two days."

"Utah? What the hell's in Utah?"

"That's where Steven's in rehab. He wants me to visit."

"Steven." Evan said flatly. "I don't want you to go."

"I'm gonna go inside." John said standing up and leaving

"Why?"

"I'm not the biggest fan of Steven but more importantly I don't want you to go because I'll be here by myself."

"John and Cody will be here."

"That's not the same and you know it."

"He's my friend and I'm going to go see him. I'll only be gone for two days."

"Randy." Evan huffed

"Don't get all pouty because it's just going to make me irritated."

"I'm not pouting but I don't think it's right."

"What's not right? I don't want to be with Steven so you have nothing to worry about. You better than anyone knows that I know how to control myself." Randy stood up from the patio chair and walked toward Evan who took two steps back. "Stop moving away from me." Randy said reaching out and taking hold of the man's arm. "I wanted you from the moment John opened that door and I saw you standing on the doorstep but I didn't touch you or make any real advances because of John and Cody. Not only do I have the two of them here but I have you. I wouldn't do that to any of you."

"You're going to go regardless of what I say aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Then go. I don't know why you even told me." Randy rolled his neck

"Go in the house." Evan turned and slid the door open with Randy hot on his heels

"Randy," John watched him slam the door shut and leave the kitchen. "Never mind. Help me find a pan to put the brisket in Cody." Cody jumped when he heard Evan's door slam shut

"Uh oh. Should we,"

"Nope. We're not getting involved. I am curious though about how it will turn out."

"Me too!"

Evan's Room

"You're going to make this difficult aren't you?"

"No." Evan answered simply as he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled at his bowtie

"Yes you are. You know that Steven is my friend,"

"I told you that Steven wasn't the problem!" Randy blew out an extended breath

"That was your one time."

"My one time what?"

"To yell at me. As long as we're together you better not do it again." Evan rolled his eyes. "That's not how things are going to go between us. Do I yell at you?" Evan said nothing. "Did you go deaf suddenly? Do I yell at you?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"I actually wouldn't mind you coming with me but I have no idea what you'd do while I'm at the center and the ceremony is during the week while you'll be at work."

"It's fine Randy." Evan said standing in front of him. "Will you be back for the weekend?" Randy nodded

"I'm only going for two days. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Can you take your contacts out and put your glasses on?"

"Do I have to?"

"You and I can sleep in here tonight if you do." Evan's eyes lit up thinking of all the things they'd do

"Be right back." He said moving toward his bathroom. Randy laughed

**TBC**


	37. Chapter 37

**I normally don't give warnings or anything but this chapter contains talk of abuse and drug use so I wanted to give a heads up. I don't think I go into great detail but I thought this was necessary**

**Next Week**

John stood in the doorway and watched Randy neatly fold his shirt, pack his toiletries away then zip his bag

"Are you almost ready?"

"You don't have to drive me to the airport John. Alexei is using a car service and said that he'd swing by and pick me up."

"That's very nice of Alexei but I'm taking you to the airport."

"Okay." Randy said putting his rolling bag on the floor. "You're taking me to the airport. I have an hour and a half before I need to be there."

"So we have time for a quickie and a shower?"

"We have time for a quickie and a shower." Randy said pulling his shirt over his head

...

"There's Alexei." Randy said as John drove onto the tarmac where the plane was waiting

"He looks like Steven with a different haircut." Randy laughed

"Alexei is shorter than Steven and they have different color eyes...and Alexei is _nothing_ like Steven."

"Well thank God for that."

"John."

"What?"

"Don't start." Randy said leaning over. "Give me a kiss." John kissed him softly. "Do you want to meet him?"

"I should since he's riding on my plane." John said unbuckling his seatbelt. Randy laughed to himself at John's behavior and opened his door

"Alexei!" He waved the other man over

"Hi. You must be John." Alexei said shaking John's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"I want to thank you on my brothers' behalf, because he wouldn't do it himself, for letting Randy visit. I'm sure their tight friendship is a little weird for you but I think Rand is going to be an important and integral part of Steven getting and staying clean." John nodded

"No problem. I may not like every aspect of it but like I told Randy I won't deny Steven any support he needs to get clean."

"I thank you for that." _Why couldn't Randy have dated him?_ John thought as he smiled. Alexei wasn't gay but Randy didn't like how well he and John were hitting it off

"Now that the two of you have met I think it's time for us to be on our way. You and I need to pick up lunch for Steven before going to the center."

"Don't they feed him at that place?"

"Yes but he doesn't like it. Didn't he tell you?"

"No but he can't work me like he does you so I guess that's why." John laughed

"He does not _work me_."

"Okay Rand." Alexei said laughing

"He doesn't."

"Alright already." He said slapping Randy's shoulder. John couldn't help but laugh and Randy glared at him

"We have to go." Randy said wrapping his arms around John who hugged him back

"Be safe."

"I will."

"I'll see you in two days."

"Yes you will John." John kissed him

"Love you."

"Love you too." Randy said kissing him back

"Yea, this definitely looks better than you and my brother. You guys are cute."

"You are just racking up points here Alexei. We might become best friends."

"Sounds pretty awesome to me."

"That's enough. Let's go Alexei."

**Utah: 2 pm**

When Alexei and Randy touched down at Salt Lake City International Airport Alexei rented a car and drove them to Sundance Utah where they checked in to the Sundance Resort

"Come in!" Randy yelled as he unpacked his bag. "What's up?"

"I came to see what your room looked like."

"We're both in a Sundance suite so I assume that our rooms look the same."

"They do. Are you going to be ready soon?"

"Yea. Just let me put this stuff away then we can get going."

"What do we have to get him for lunch?"

"I didn't ask. He should just be happy with whatever we bring."

"He's not going to be all that concerned with eating once he sees you." Randy groaned and Alexei laughed

"Ugh, let's go." The men left the hotel and found a local place to pick up lunch then headed for Cirque Lodge. When they pulled up Steven was out front

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"Look at the smile on his dumbass face." Randy laughed. "You would have thought we were here to bust him out of this joint. He's still sweet on you."

"Yea," Randy said opening his door. "He needs to let that shit go." Alexei chuckled as he opened his own door

"What did you guys bring me for lunch?" Steven asked reaching for the bag in Randy's hand

"What kind of greeting is that you ass?" Randy questioned snatching the bag back

"Would a kiss suffice?" Randy handed him the bag. "Very funny." Steven said pulling Randy into a one armed hug

"How are you?"

"Good. Thanks for coming."

"No problem."

"Come on Alexei! I'm hungry."

"I don't get a hug."

"No. I hugged you enough when we were kids." Randy hit him

"Hug your brother."

**Tampa: 4 pm**

"Hi John!"

"Hey baby." John said smiling at Cody's perpetually good mood. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good. My classes passed the quiz I gave them the other day."

"That's great."

"Yea, it either means I'm a good teacher or they all managed to cheat without me noticing." John laughed

"I'm sure it's because you're a good teacher."

"How come you're home? Did you spend the day with Ran?"

"No. Randy's not here." John and Randy had decided not to tell Cody about him leaving beforehand. John was faced with the task now

"Where is he?"

"Utah."

"What?! What's he doing there John?! Did you make him go?!"

"What? Why would I make him go to Utah? Steven went to rehab and Randy's visiting him. Why are you crying?"

"Because...how come no one told me? About Steven or about Ran leaving. How long will he be gone?"

"Well your reaction to things is hard to gauge sometimes so we just didn't tell you. Randy will be back in two days."

"Is it because I get so emotional?"

"Yes." John said bluntly. "You just started crying."

"I can't help it."

"We get that and that's why we didn't tell you. Save your tears for something important."

"I have plenty." Cody said wiping his nose

"I assumed as much. You've cried the entire three years I've known you." Cody playfully slapped John's arm

"I haven't and you haven't known me for three years yet."

"Close enough." John said pulling Cody toward him

"What are you doing?"

"Pulling you closer so I can get my kiss that you didn't give me when you walked in."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Just kiss me now and I'll forget all about it." Cody removed his shoulder bag then pursed his lips and kissed John deeply

"How's that?"

"I don't know. I think I need a few more to really get a feel for it." Cody smiled and kissed John again. Their kissing turned into a full make out session until Cody heard the front door slam and pulled away from John

"Does Evy know?"

"Does he know what?"

"That Ran is gone."

"Yes."

"Great. So everyone knew but me?"

"Not everyone. I'm sure the neighbors have no clue."

"Hey guys." Evan said walking into the kitchen

"Oh Ev," Cody said walking over and hugging him

"What are you doing?" The man questioned as he hugged his friend back

"John just told me that Ran is going to be gone for two days. Are you going to be okay? You can still sleep in bed with me and John." Evan laughed

"Thank you Codes but I'll be fine. Randy told me last week and we talked about it. I'm sure you and J have some, uh, things to do as well so I'm going to stay in my room." Evan said as he reached into his pocket

Papi Chulo: how was your day?

Puppy: good. Looking forward to show-and-tell tomorrow. A few of the kids said that they're bringing pets...pets are not allowed

Papi Chulo: lol

Puppy: and an uncle

Papi Chulo: an uncle?

Puppy: one of the kids said that he's bringing his uncle

Papi Chulo: what?!

Puppy: uh-huh. Should be interesting

Papi Chulo: I'll say

Puppy: how's Steven?

Papi Chulo: good. He looks better

Puppy: thus making the world a better place

Papi Chulo: I'm telling him you said that

Puppy: be my guest

"Is that Randy?"

"Yea."

"He's got your schedule down." Evan laughed

"It would appear so. No sneaking around for me."

Papi Chulo: he says you're hilarious and that you have good taste

Evan laughed and clicked on the picture Randy sent with his message

Puppy: I'll be sure to use that later when I'm alone

Papi Chulo: you better not

Randy said referring to the picture he'd just sent of Steven smiling

Puppy: you'd never know. As a matter of fact I have something I need to do. We can talk later

Papi Chulo: Puppy!

Puppy: nope. Doesn't have the same effect when you're not here. Gotta go!

Papi Chulo: if you stop responding to my texts you're going to be in trouble when I get back

Evan just laughed and ignored the message

Papi Chulo: Evan!

"Are you ignoring him?"

"Yes."

"Did you get in a fight that quickly?" Evan laughed

"No. He told me that Steven looks better and I said he was making the world a better place. Randy told Steven then sent me a picture and I said I'd use it later when I was alone,"

"I'm sure he liked that."

"Oh it got better. I said I had something to do and that we'd talk later and now I'm ignoring him so I'm sure I'll be in some sort of trouble when he gets back."

"You're always in trouble for something."

"It's so easy to get a rise out of him that I can't help it." Evan sighed as he checked his phone. "Now he's calling me."

"You should probably answer it."

"Should I?"

"Yes...even if it's just for my and Cody's entertainment." Evan smiled

"I was almost there and you just interrupted me." John and Cody held in the laughter

"Oh really?"

"Yes but if you want talk dirty to finish me off,"

"I am not,"

"Relax Randy. I can hear the agitation in your voice."

"You're agitating me by implying that you're going to jerk off to a picture of my ex."

"Oh my God, just stop. I'm standing in the kitchen with J and Cody." Randy cleared his throat. "You're so cute."

"Don't call me cute."

"I can call you what I want while you're not here."

"You are going to be in so much trouble when I get back."

"I figured I would be. Do you want to talk to someone else?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Already did. Yes or no?"

"So much trouble." Randy mumbled making Evan laugh. "This is my fault though. I should have taught you better before going away without you."

"You can school me later."

"I can't talk to you anymore. I'm hanging up."

"Bye."

"Bye Puppy."

"Is he not going to talk to us?" Cody whined

"I don't know what he's doing. I've "agitated" him and he can't talk to me anymore."

"Evy," Cody started. "Don't make him mad."

"He's not mad. He's agitated. I'm going to change." Evan said leaving the kitchen

"What if Ran breaks up with him?"

"Randy is not going to break up with him." John said picking up his phone. "Hello."

"Hey John."

"Hi."

"I called Cody but he's not answering his phone so I was forced to call you."

"Oh well that sucks."

"I know."

"Shut up Randy. Where's your phone Cody? Randy tried calling you." Cody patted his pockets then checked his bag

"I don't know."

"Did you lose your phone?"

"I hope not."

"Well is it in your car?"

"Could be."

"Here," John said handing his phone over. "Talk to Randy." He said standing up

"Hello Ran."

"Hello Ran? What's the matter with you?"

"I'm not very happy with you at the moment."

"Why?"

"Oh, um, because you didn't tell me that you were leaving maybe."

"Did you cry when John told you?"

"...yes."

"That's why I didn't tell you."

"Well I eventually stopped."

"I never want to see you cry even if you stop eventually. I'll be back in two days."

"What about dinner?" Cody looked around then lowered his voice. "You know John can't cook." Randy laughed

"You won't starve in my absence. Worst case scenario is you eat barbeque until I come back because John only knows how to work the grill."

"I love barbeque though."

"So what's the problem?"

"Hmm...I guess there isn't one."

"How was work baby?"

"Good. My classes passed a quiz I gave."

"From the other day? Every class passed it?"

"Yes and yes."

"A sure sign that you're a fantastic teacher Codes."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Oh tell Steven I said hi."

"Do you want to talk to him?"

"No Ran!" Cody said harshly making Randy laugh. "John would probably get mad or something."

"I think you're just too shy to talk to him. He's doesn't bite unless you want him to."

"I do feel a little shy."

"Hello?" Cody gasped at the voice

"Hi." He said quietly and Steven laughed

"How are you Cody?"

"Good."

"I stayed at your house for days so you don't have to be so shy now."

"I can't help it."

"Okay."

"I hope you get better." He blurted out. "Sorry...was that wrong?"

"No. It wasn't wrong. Thank you. I hope I get better too. I'm going to put Randy back on okay?"

"Yea."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Codes?"

"He even sounds cute on the phone." Randy laughed

"You better stop talking like that. Where's John?"

"I don't know. I think he went to look for my phone. Oh! That's where I left it."

"In your car?"

"Yea. I was talking to Phil on my way home and my battery started to die so I plugged it in."

"Cody." John waved the phone

"My hero." He said taking the phone from him

"Did he find it?"

"Yes."

"Kinda hard to miss a white iPhone with a glittery case on it."

"It's not glitter!" John laughed knowing that Randy was giving Cody shit again about his phone case

"If it sparkles then its glitter."

"Some of your shirts have,"

"We're not talking about me kid."

"Can you come back tomorrow instead of the next day?"

"No. It's only two days and you have John there. Ev's alone."

"He has us too."

"Not when it comes to certain things."

"Ooh...I'll throw a little action his way." Randy laughed

"You leave him be."

"I'm just saying."

"I understand. Hey I have to go. Steven's ceremony is in a little bit."

"Okay."

"I love you." Cody smiled at the tone Randy only used when no one else was around

"I love you too."

"Tell John for me okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye Ran. Ran said that he loves you."

"Wish I could have heard it myself."

"He hung up so you can't. Steven has a ceremony or something soon."

"Oh yea."

"What are we going to do about dinner John?"

"Looks like we'll be going out to eat for two days unless you want to cook."

"Ew, no."

"You'd make a terrible housewife."

"I would not. If I had to I'd learn to cook but you don't make me so that's that." John looked at the younger man and Cody smiled

"I guess I should stop having Randy cook then. He can go back to work and you'll take over." Cody's smile dropped

"Let's not get drastic here baby. You know how much Ran loves to cook and we don't want to take that away from him." John eyed him. "Can Evy come with us?"

"Of course he can. Let's go change our clothes."

"But you don't have to change."

"I guess what I meant to say was go change your clothes so I can watch...and maybe my clothes will come off too." Cody giggled

**Utah**

Randy and Alexei were in the back of the room watching the other patients of the center receive their 30-day program chips

"Is this really necessary?" Alexei whispered

"What?"

"All this? I feel like I'm at the graduation of some backwoods hick high school where only 10 kids graduated." Randy covered his mouth to stop laughing. "This is some The Hills Have Eyes inbred shit."

"Alexei shut up."

"I'm only saying."

Mr. Steven Abreu,"

"Yes?"

"Your chip."

"Thank you."

"And we would also like to know if you're staying for more treatment."

"Yes I will be staying...probably for another 60 days."

"That's a very responsible decision."

"I'm a responsible guy if you don't count my abuse of prescription and other illegal drugs."

"This is a judgment free zone. What's important is that you're here now."

"I agree."

"He's such a smartass." Randy whispered

"I know but the girls here love him." Randy scoffed

"Just what he needs."

"A little attention's not going to hurt him Rand. Don't be jealous."

"I'm nothing of the sort." Alexei nodded

"Right." Randy eyed him

...

"When are you guys leaving?" Steven asked handing the chip to his brother

"The day after tomorrow."

"You're letting me have this?"

"Yes. Consider it a little souvenir for your visit to Utah."

"I'll turn it into a magnet and stick it on my fridge."

"Do not put that on your fridge."

"My house so I'll do what I want."

"Do you want me to smack you?"

"Do they offer anger management here too?"

"That's enough out of you both."

"Will you have time for a session tomorrow?"

"Me?"

"Yes you handsome."

"What else would I be doing? I'm here for you Steven." Steven smiled

"You come too Alex. I'm sure I owe you a few apologies."

"You don't have to."

"I need to."

"I'll be here then." Steven nodded

"Come on, I'll show you guys around before you have to leave."

...

"Evan?" John called knocking on the man's partially closed door

"Come in J."

"Would you like to have dinner with us? Cody wants to eat outside so we're going to Café Dufrain."

"Sure...if you don't mind." John looked at Evan

"Of course I don't mind. You're a part of this fucked up family too whether you like it or not." Evan laughed

"Well when you put it like that."

"We're leaving as soon as Cody finds the "perfect lightweight jacket or sweater" for the slight breeze."

"So we could be here all night."

"No. I'll eventually drag him out of the room."

"I'm here!" Cody announced popping up

"Nice sweater." He looked down

"What's wrong with it? Should I change?"

"No Cody. I just told you it was nice so why would you change?"

"I don't know. Are you eating with us?"

"Yes."

"Oh yay. Let's go. I'm almost starving." _Almost starving? _John and Evan thought. The three men went down to the garage and hopped in John's SUV and headed to the restaurant

"Would you let me drive this?"

"No."

"Why not?" John looked at Cody. "I drive better now! I haven't had an accident since you bought my Audi!"

"You need to bring your voice down a few octaves."

"Ran's allowed to drive it."

"So what? You have your own car and Randy only drives this when he needs to. When would you need to drive my car?" Cody shrugged

"I don't know."

"Cody stop it."

"Not even around the neighborhood?"

"Cody Garrett."

"I'll stop now."

"Thank you. You're not going to be rewarded for doing what you're supposed to do like not get into car accidents."

**Next Day**

"Is this part of the healing process?"

"What?"

"Going to these sessions. I don't think Steven owes me an apology for anything."

"It is part of the process and I'm sure he does owe you at least one."

"But we're brothers so it's water under the bridge." Randy shook his head

"That's been the excuse for everything all this time. Just because the two of you are brothers doesn't give him the right to treat you any old way and he's knows that or else he wouldn't be extending an apology your way." Alexei shrugged

"It just seems weird to me."

"He needs to do it to heal."

"Okay."

"Can we get out of the car now? We're going to be late." Alexei laughed

"We can go."

Therapy Session

"Alexei,"

"Yea?"

"You're my little brother and I'm supposed to look after you and because of my addiction our roles were reversed."

"We're blood Steven. I've never held any of that against you." Steven shook his head

"And I love you more for it but I never should have put you in that position. I'm almost 30 years old and I've been selfish my entire life. I don't know if you remember the time I was high and got us into that huge fight," Alexei laughed

"Hell yea I remember that. You left with a scratch and I had a broken orbital bone and nose."

"Yea, that never should have happened and you told me to walk away but I didn't...mainly because I didn't give a shit about what happened and I knew that you, being my brother, would have my back whether I'm right or wrong."

"That's true."

"Do you understand what Steven is telling you Alexei?" The therapist asked speaking up

"I guess I do but above all else he is my brother and I'm going to love him regardless. Randy explained to me why this has to happen and I'm on board I just," He shrugged. "I don't know. I don't see the need for it. I've never harbored any ill feelings toward him."

"His behavior made you sick too."

"What? I don't use drugs."

"That's not what I mean. His behavior has numbed you. No one can tell you how to feel but what he's done to you should affect you more than it has or that you claim it has. I don't think you realize how poorly Steven has treated you." Alexei sat there chewing his lip

"I'm sorry Alex." Alexei nodded

"We're just getting things out in the open right now so we have to move on to Randy but I'd like to spend more time with the two of you. Are you open to that Alexei?"

"Of course."

"Wonderful. Now," Steven groaned. "Why the groan?"

"We're moving on to Randy now aren't we?"

"Yes. Do you not want to?"

"Not really, no but I know that I have to."

"Go on then."

"Randy," Steven sighed and Alexei looked around. He had no idea what was going on right now. "You and I are going to need more sessions too because I don't think we have enough time for the apology I owe you."

"I can come back. That's no problem." Steven laughed

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you." Randy nodded

"Say what it is that you did Steven although you don't want to."

"For introducing you to prescription drugs?"

"There's that but you know that's not what I mean."

"For all the times that I hit you."

"You what?!" Alexei shouted

"You didn't know?" He looked at the therapist like she was stupid

"No I didn't know that. Dude, what the fuck?"

"I can't do this with him yelling like that."

"Quiet down or you have to leave Alexei." Alexei turned his chair slightly away from Steven's. "What are you feeling Alexei?"

"I don't want to talk about what I'm feeling right now. Move on with the rest of this."

"Steven."

"So yea, I'm sorry for doing that but there's something else." Randy's eyes narrowed

"What else is there?"

"Being high isn't an excuse and I know that I told you I was high when I did it and a lot of the times I was but sometimes I wasn't."

"Randy?"

"What?"

"What do you have to say?"

"I'm not surprised and I guess a part of me, once I was sober, kinda figured that there was no way he was that high all the time. Hearing the confession though has me in a weird place right now." Alexei stood up

"I need a cigarette or 67. Excuse me." They all watched as he basically stormed out of the room

"Go on Steven."

"Like the first time I did,"

"That night we went back to your place after that shit party you dragged me to."

"You remember?"

"You don't really forget someone you trust beating the hell out of you then holding you like a hostage." Steven cringed

"I guess not. Anyway, I saw you talking to some guy at the party and even to this day I don't know why it made me so mad and then hearing you talk about it in the car on the way home I became infuriated. We got to my place and you cleaned out your pockets...you had his number – I lost it."

"You lost it is an understatement. Three cracked ribs from you kicking me isn't covered under "lost it" in my book. And then not letting me leave or call for help...yea that's way beyond lost it."

"But he eventually let you go?"

"Eventually yes but only because I was complaining about not being able to breathe. I concocted a story once we got to the hospital about getting into an accident on my motorcycle. When they didn't believe me, because they didn't, I said I'd waited so late for help because I didn't think it was that bad until my breathing was messed up."

"How come you stayed with Steven?"

"Technically I didn't. It was one of the times I broke up with him."

"You went back."

"I did. I was in love with him at the time and on drugs so getting back together made sense in my head. Only now do I understand the phrase 'it's called a break-up because it's broken.'"

"I'm going to need more work with you two as well. Are you up for coming back Randy?"

"Yes. This is a part of healing and its dredged up things I didn't necessarily want to remember but it's going to help me too."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Thanks Randy."

"You're welcome."

...

"I want to go." Alexei said as soon as he saw Randy. "I don't care if we have to sit next to the bathrooms on a commercial flight. I need to get out of here."

"Not that I'm against leaving but what's the matter with you?"

"He fucking hit you Randy. How are you okay with that?"

"I'm not okay with it and I'd really like to go home myself and be with people who haven't hit me but this is for Steven."

"He hit you."

"I got that."

"On more than one occasion."

"Yep." Alexei lit another cigarette

"Should one of us call the airport first to see what they have available?" Randy shook his head

"I'll call the flight crew and ask them to get the plane ready. If we fly out now on a commercial flight and John gets wind that I wasn't there to catch his plane home he'll be out here in the blink of an eye ready to kill someone." Alexei nodded and looked at Randy

"Yea, John is definitely better for you than my brother."

"Visiting hours are over fairly soon so we need to say bye and tell him that we're leaving."

"I don't really want to go in there."

"Tough. I'm telling you you're going in there and saying bye to him."

**Tampa: 2:30 am**

Randy crept into the house once the airport shuttle dropped him off in at the end of the driveway. He quietly walked up the stairs, went to a guest room and took a hot, hot shower. The man barely dried off before crawling into the bed and pulling the blankets over his head. In the bedroom John awoke with a start. He looked over and saw Cody sprawled out and Evan sleeping much more peacefully. Swinging his legs over the bed he stood up, left the room and went down the hall. When John made it to the door that had been open when he went to bed he knocked softly then opened it without invitation

"Randy?"

"What?"

"What are you doing home? You weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow."

"Alexei and I were both ready to leave so we left."

"Huh? Baby what happened?" John asked slipping in bed behind the other man and wrapping an arm around him

"Some stuff was brought up in therapy and...I don't know. I needed to come home."

"Was it about,"

"I don't want to talk about it right now John. Just hold me okay?"

"Okay." Randy yawned. John thought the yawn sounded exhausted

"I love you John."

"I love you too." John said kissing Randy's shoulder. "You sound so tired so get some rest. I'll stay home with you tomorrow if you want."

"I do."

"Then I will."

**Next Morning**

John woke up and looked down and Randy who was still asleep and sporting a frown on his face. He wasn't sure what had happened in Utah but it didn't make him like Steven. In fact it made him dislike him even more. John slipped out of the bed, walked down to the bedroom and saw both Cody and Evan still asleep. He pulled the sheets back and climbed into bed. A few minutes later Cody's alarm went off and he rolled over and into John's arms

"Morning baby."

"Good morning."

"I really don't want to get up."

"You never want to get up."

"But it's really hard to get up on Friday mornings."

"Why? You only have what, 10 hours before your weekend starts? Seems to me like it would be the best and easiest day to get up and go to work."

"Yea, well you're wrong." John laughed

"You're getting a little sassier and while some of it is funny don't get out of control." Cody propped himself up on an elbow

"How come Ran can say what he wants to you but when I say anything I'm always in trouble?"

"Both of you can say what you want but there's only so much I'll take before I shut you up."

"But he can say more."

"Randy has always been that way but even he knows when to say when. I'm not sure if you know and I feel like if I give you an inch you'll take a fucking mile."

"You don't know that John."

"You're right and I really don't want to find out."

"That's not fair."

"Such is life." They looked over to the other side of the bed when Evan laughed. "Good morning Evan."

"Morning J."

"Does any of this sound fair to you Ev?"

"My opinion matters naught. You guys need to work this out...well it sounds like it has been just not to your satisfaction." Evan said getting out of bed

"I'm never satisfied."

"Excuse me?" John said looking at Cody

"Aw shit...I'm out of here." Evan said quickly exiting the room

"Did you just say that you were never satisfied? What the fuck does that mean?"

"Well I didn't mean that like, I'm never satisfied or that I'm unhappy...just that you treat me and Ran different and sometimes I don't think it's fair."

"You and Randy are two different people. I cater to you and your every whim and I'm not that way with Randy. Would you rather it be that way because I'll make it that way? The next time you want something don't ask me for it just go buy it yourself like Randy would, okay?"

"John no, that's not what I meant," John put his hand up

"I'm going to stop you right there. See how you're whining right now? Randy wouldn't do that and this is a prime example of why I treat the two of you differently. Randy doesn't treat me, you or Evan the same."

"I,"

"Go get your shower so you can start getting ready for work. I don't want to continue this conversation with you or else I'm going to get really mad." Cody rolled over and went to the bathroom. John sighed and rubbed his face. This is not what he needed right now. He stood up and stripped the bed of its sheets then left for the laundry room

...

After Evan and Cody left for work John had gone back up to the bedroom to put clean sheets on the bed. When he went back downstairs to start the laundry he saw Randy in the kitchen

"What are you doing in here?"

"Cleaning."

"I cleaned up after Cody and Evan ate." Randy lifted the toaster

"See this? Crumbs...I can piece together more toast with these for myself."

"It is not that bad."

"Just let me clean okay?"

"Fine. Do you want the sheets in the guest room changed?"

"If you want to."

"I'll just change them so you don't go behind me and change them anyway." Randy laughed. He would have done exactly that. While John was tending to that Randy cleaned the kitchen from top to bottom. He cleaned then polished every appliance, wiped down every surface then washed the floor, getting on his hands and knees to dry it. It was exhausting work but exhausted is what Randy wanted to feel so he didn't feel anything else

"Tell me what's bothering you." John said stepping into the shower with Randy

"I never had the chance to heal my relationship with Steven while I was in rehab. We weren't really talking at the time I went and I was more concerned with hurting you and the people close to me. He brought up the stuff that happened between us during his session and it just took me back...it's like I was transported to that time and I felt helpless again."

"Is he apologizing for it?"

"Yes but it," Randy shook his head and sat on the shower bench. "The therapist told him to specify what he was sorry for and he mentioned introducing me to prescription drugs and as soon as he said that I was there again. In his bedroom, kissing him...I could taste the Percodan's that he slipped into my mouth with his tongue. I relived the firsts with him and none of the good ones. The first time he got me high and the first time he hit me, which as it turns out, he did because he was jealous and not high at all."

"So he hit you out of jealousy then lied and said he was high?"

"Yes. He beat the shit out of me John. I never told you that so I guess I lied by omission by just saying he hit me."

"I don't care about that Randy. I'm sure that's difficult to talk about."

"It's not as difficult as you'd think. I mean, he kicked my ass...cracked three of my ribs and didn't let me call or leave for help until hours later." Randy shrugged

"Stop being so nonchalant about it Randy. No one should ever be treated that way."

"Don't you think I know that John? Me being nonchalant about it is a defense mechanism. If I think about it and allow myself to get as angry as I should be I'm going to go to a dark place. When I went back to him slipping that Percodan in my mouth I realized that I missed the taste and how it made me feel." John couldn't take hearing about someone putting their hands on the man he loved and it scared him even more to hear that same man say that he missed something so bad for him

"Maybe you shouldn't see Steven anymore."

"See that's the thing: I want him to be better and I want to help him and I don't even know why. Now that he's in rehab I can't just stop wanting him well...and it's not like he's going to hit or do any of those other things to me now." In all honestly, right now John wanted to strangle Randy. He sounded like an abused woman in a Lifetime movie

"Are you going back for another session?"

"Yes. I have to." Now John understood. As much as he didn't want Randy to return to Utah or ever see Steven again he knew that Randy needed to do it for himself. He needed to heal. John nodded his head in understanding

"Okay. If you need me to do something, anything you know that I'm here for you." Randy smiled

"I know John. I don't think I can love you anymore for _always_ being there for me."

"Is there anything you want to do today?"

"Yes. A lot of nothing in bed."

"Nothing in bed?" Randy laughed

"I haven't gotten laid in two days so there might be a little something in between the nothing." John gave a relieved sigh

"Oh good. You should probably have some breakfast first."

"My kitchen is spotless so I'm not cooking."

"It's only 9:30 babe. I can have breakfast delivered."

"Shit...it's only 9:30?" John nodded

"You spent a bit of time in the kitchen scrubbing away Cinderella."

"John."

...

John smiled as he looked down at Randy who was chewing slowly and savoring each bite of food John fed to him

"You should probably sit up and eat this."

"Can I just be fat and lazy for one day please?"

"Yes."

"Thank you...now pancake me." John fed a piece of pancake to him and watched as he chewed that piece just as slowly as the others. "One more and I'm done."

"Let me know when you're ready for it." Randy swallowed then smacked his lips

"Ready." John fed him the last piece. While he chewed John took the Styrofoam container down to the kitchen and threw it away. When he came back to the room he saw Randy snuggling back under the covers

"That was delicious." He said

"I didn't make it but I'm glad you enjoyed it." John said lying next to Randy and kissing him. Randy slid his tongue into John's mouth as he deepened the kiss. "You taste like pancake." John said pulling away. Randy laughed

"I think that sounds lovely."

"It's quite lovely." He said mounting the younger man. Randy spread his legs letting John nestle between them

"Is that what's going on right now?"

"What?" John asked pressing his hips into Randy. "That?" Randy nodded. "Yes that's happening. Are you objecting?"

"I'm pretty full right now."

"You don't want to be stuffed?" Randy groaned as John rubbed their cocks together. "Hmm?"

"John," He moaned

"What babe?"

"Put it in already."

"Are you sure?" John asked still rubbing their erections together. Randy lifted his hips. "I'll take that as a yes." He said reaching over to get lube from a drawer

"You don't have to use that."

"I don't want to hurt you Randy." John liberally coating Randy and himself before pushing inside slowly. "Are you okay?" He asked looking down at the man who was biting his lip

"Yea, I think so."

"You think so?"

"Well you haven't done anything." Randy snapped

"Don't snap at me." John said pulling the man closer as he began to move his hips. Randy immediately reached out and grasped John's wrist

"Oh shit John."

"I'm touching it, I know." He said smirking and moving faster. Randy rolled his hips with John's and gasped at the wonderful feeling he created when he did so. "Can you let me control this?"

"No." He said smirking. John pushed Randy's arms above his head and laced their fingers together as he leaned forward effectively stopping Randy from taking charge of anything. "I hate you."

"Do you?" He asked as he hit Randy with short and hard thrusts. Randy gripped John's hands tighter as his legs wrapped around John's waist just as tight driving him deeper. Not wanting Randy to have any control John released their hands and attempted to remove Randy's long legs but the move gave the other man the momentum he needed and he flipped them both over. Randy smirked when he looked down at John. "Randy,"

"Don't talk John. Just let me do this." He said riding him hard. John thrust upward quickly and Randy met the thrusts with downward movements of his own. John was on the verge so he reached out and started to fist the man's cock. "Faster baby, faster." John tugged faster encouraged by Randy's moans and profanities. He turned his head to the side as Randy convulsed on top of him and his cum landed on the pillow. "Don't stop...cum for me. I want to feel it." John closed his eyes moving languidly until he felt the familiar tingle in his belly then he picked up the pace and shot his load deep inside Randy with a grunt

"Fuck..." He said opening his eyes

"Are you alright Big Daddy?" John laughed and nodded his head. "Another shower and back in bed until lunchtime?" John was only able to nod again

...

Randy reached for his phone when he heard it vibrate

Puppy: will you be home when I get off work? I miss you

He smiled as he read the text. Evan wasn't one to really express his feelings

Papi Chulo: I'm home right now. I was here when you left for work actually

Puppy: what?! Why didn't you say good morning or something?!

Papi Chulo: stop text yelling. I was asleep when you guys left anyway

Puppy: how come you didn't sleep in bed with us?

Papi Chulo: I got in really late or early depending on how you look at it and I had a lot on my mind

Puppy: are you okay? You left early didn't you? You weren't supposed to be back until this afternoon

Papi Chulo: I'm getting there and yes I did leave early

Puppy: what did Steven do because I know it has something to do with him?

Papi Chulo: he brought up some stuff and it really messed with my head

"Is that Cody or Evan?"

"Ev."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't want to but probably."

"You don't have to."

"Yes I do."

"Look, I'm not trying to be in your relationship with him but I hope you don't feel obligated to tell Evan everything."

"It just makes me feel better not keeping secrets from people."

"Well if it makes you feel better then by all means but if you feel an obligation,"

"I don't."

"Okay."

Puppy: there's a lot I don't know about isn't there?

Papi Chulo: yes

Puppy: and I probably don't want to know do I?

Papi Chulo: probably not

Puppy: I don't like Steven anymore

Papi Chulo: you don't even know what happened

Puppy: Randy – I'm sure whatever you tell me will just validate my feelings

Papi Chulo: you're right

Puppy: what did John say?

Papi Chulo: he already knew about Steven and my problems

Puppy: what did he do? I feel like we're talking in circles

Papi Chulo: you want me to tell you now?

Puppy: yes. I'm on my break

Papi Chulo: John knew that he'd hit me before but he admitted that the first time he wasn't high like he claimed he was

Puppy: excuse me? He hit you? How is he still alive right now?

Papi Chulo: we used to hit each other

Puppy: bullshit. You did it out of self-defense, I know it. Don't make it seem like you guys were just beating each other for the hell of it. You're crazy but you're not that fucking crazy

Papi Chulo: you're right

Puppy: I'll tolerate him because he's your friend and you want to help him but I'm not happy about any of this and if I haul off and punch the shit out of him one day don't look surprised

Papi Chulo: I'll keep my face impassive

Puppy: I swear that your heart is bigger than your brain sometimes. I'll see your crazy ass when I get home

Papi Chulo: okay

"Why are you smiling like that? Not that I mind seeing your teeth." Randy handed John his phone as he cuddled up to him. He scanned the conversation and nodded his head. "He's right...and pretty feisty."

"He is the same person who backhanded Cody." John started to laugh

"Oh my God...that was so funny but I couldn't laugh at the time."

"It was. If I'd seen it coming I would have stopped him of course but he's quick." John laughed as he looked at his buzzing phone. "Do you need to answer that?"

"No. If it's important they'll leave a message or text." Randy nodded

"What are we watching?" He asked taking the remote from John and checking the guide

"I have no clue." John mumbled grabbing his phone

Teddy: I was only calling to say thanks for paying off the house

Johnny: you're welcome. It was the very least I could do

Teddy: you're right

Johnny: did you call me last week to thank me as well?

Teddy: well no

Johnny: so?

Teddy: I wanted to talk to you

Johnny: that's probably not a good idea

Teddy: you're the last person to tell me about good ideas John

Johnny: like I said, not a good idea

Teddy: we'll see

John put his phone back on the night table

"Everything okay?"

"Yea." John said caressing Randy's back

**TBC**

**Happy Memorial Day Everyone!**


	38. 38

**Posting early as requested for this week only. You're welcome**

**Later**

John and Randy were both sleeping when they heard Cody's voice yelling for John on his way upstairs

"Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Randy asked stretching

"You know Cody's going to jump all over you once he sees you."

"I'm ready."

"You're naked so protect your jewels." Randy laughed

"John?!" Cody yelled again pushing the bedroom door open. "Ran!" He hollered as he dropped his bag and ran to the bed. Randy covered his "jewels" with one hand as Cody jumped on top of him

"Hey Codes." Randy said wrapping an arm around him. Cody buried his face in Randy's chest

"I missed you."

"I missed you too baby. May I have my kisses please?" Cody raised his head from Randy's chest and gave him his customary two kisses. "Thank you."

"You're not going back are you?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"I have to. At least once more."

"One more time and then that's it." Randy chuckled

"We'll see Codes."

"Are you guys in your bajamas?"

"No." The men answered in unison

"Well technically Randy is." Cody smiled and peeked under the sheets

"You guys are naked." He said his smile growing larger. "Have you been doing it all day?"

"Nope. Just one time."

"Wow." Cody remarked. "John?"

"Huh?"

"Are you still mad with me?"

"I wasn't mad."

"You were."

"I wasn't and I'm not now." John said pulling Cody over to him. "Give me a kiss." Cody smiled and gave John a loud smacking kiss on the lips. John smiled and kissed him again

"So what are we doing tonight guys?" Cody asked snuggling into John's arms

"You know Cody," John said turning Cody so that he could look him in the eye. "If you want to go out on the weekend or even some nights during the week you do not have to go with Randy or me."

"Speak for yourself John. I need to keep him on a short leash. He's far too cute to just let out into the population on his own."

"Randy."

"I know John I just like going out with you guys."

"Ay mi Papi Chulo." Randy looked over and saw Evan standing near the door with a huge grin on his face

"Cachorro. Is that a beard?"

"It is a beard. My version of a beard anyhow."

"Is this what happens when I leave?"

"I guess." Evan said crawling on the bed

"You're so cute. I like it." He responded opening his arms and wrapping them around the small man as he lay on top of him. He ran his fingers through Evan's hair and kissed him sweetly

"I missed you." He said quietly with his head buried in the crook of the tall man's neck

"I missed you too."

"Do you want to go out tonight Ev?"

"No." Came Evan's muffled answer since he still had his face buried in Randy's neck

"I mean all of us not just with me. I know you don't want to leave Ran right now." Evan turned his head slowly toward Cody who was smiling wildly. "You're so cute around him. I've never seen you like this." Cody mussed his hair. "So cute. What do you say?"

"Do you want to?" Evan asked turning back to Randy

"I guess if we went to a sports bar or something. I could go for a beer or 12."

"Twelve," Evan said sitting up. "You've been gone for two days and I don't need you getting whiskey dick." John and Randy laughed. Cody didn't know what that meant

"Never in my life have I ever had whiskey dick. I'll be fine."

"You just jinxed yourself." Evan sighed. "I'm never going to get laid."

"Puppy I said that I would be fine. I'm not going to drink 12 beers anyhow so stop. You're going to get laid like nobody's business tonight...and worst case scenario John could take care of you." Everyone looked at Cody when he laughed loudly

"I just Googled whiskey dick...that's funny." The other three men just shook their heads

"How come you didn't change your clothes?"

"I was so excited about you being back that I forgot Ran. Don't be mad okay?" Cody jumped off the bed and went to the closet to change his clothes

"Where are you going?" Randy asked as Evan tried to get up

"I have to get out of these clothes and take a shower." Randy kissed him again and opened his arms

"You may go."

"Thank you." He said leaving the room

"Well that went full circle."

"What?"

"It's just the two of us again." Randy looked around

"How about that? I want to go out but at the same time I don't because that means I need to get dressed. I've enjoyed being naked all day."

"I have to say I've enjoyed you being naked all day too. No wonder Cody likes it so much."

"Cody's a pervert."

"I heard that Ran." Cody said going into the bathroom

"It's true."

"Do you want to go to Hattrick's?" Randy laughed

"After last time? No. What if those girls are there again? There might be a cat fight and surely they'd claw Cody's eyes out."

"I wouldn't let him get his eyes clawed out nor would you or Evan. I think you forget sometimes that Cody is a man."

"I've never forgotten that Codes is a man. That's part of my attraction to him I just don't see him as a fighter be it with a male or female." John sighed

"Yea you're right. What about Lee Roy Selman's?"

"That sounds good." Randy laughed

"What?"

"You do realize that it's only 5 right?"

"I like to be prepared." John said slipping beneath the sheets. "This naked bed thing _is _pretty great."

"I can see how great you think it is." John palmed himself

"I'm not even remotely close to being hard."

"Are you sure?" He asked his hand disappearing under the covers

"Well now you've gone and touched it."

"Barely John."

"It doesn't matter. He's waking up."

"Hit the snooze." Randy said pulling the sheets back as Evan walked over

"What the hell?"

"What?"

"Have you guys been naked all this time?"

"Yes. You should probably take your shorts off so you don't feel too overdressed at our naked party."

"I'm not going to your party so I'm okay."

"Take your shorts off Puppy and don't think that I've forgotten about you being in trouble with me either." Evan smiled at him innocently and John laughed

"I'd just gotten off work so I may not have been in my right frame of mind."

"Oh is that the excuse you're going to use?"

"Yes."

"It's not working. You're still in trouble so just deal with it." Evan sighed. "You did hear me when I said take your shorts off right?" He pulled the garment off. "Thank you."

"How are you out of the shower already and Cody's still in there?"

"He's probably slathering himself in some goo he uses."

"Probably." John and Randy agreed

"Oh, my mom said thank you for the picture. She told me that she knows the perfect place for it and she's going to make my dad hang it tomorrow. Also the teacher that asked for the cupcakes needs them next week...German chocolate and vanilla bean."

"Tell your mom I said you're welcome. As long as the cupcakes aren't needed on or by Monday then I'll be more than happy to make them."

"I would have told her no myself if she wanted them on Monday."

"Do you know what Monday is?"

"Yes. It's your birthday." Randy looked at Evan who smiled. "I've lived here long enough and have liked you long enough to know when your birthday is Randy."

"Aww Puppy," Randy said kissing him. "I had no idea."

"I had a card for you last year but I didn't give it to you...I still have it if you want it." That made Randy laugh

"Why didn't you give it to me?" Evan shrugged

"I don't know. I really wanted to but at the last minute I thought it would have been inappropriate."

"Just how long have you been eyeing my man Evan?"

"A long time." Randy and John laughed. "I wasn't trying to move in on him or anything though J."

"I know you weren't. You were with, uh, what's his face?" Evan scoffed

"Him. What a waste of my time."

"I know...it's a good thing I was here to save you from that nonsense." Evan and John looked at Randy. "What?"

"Don't act like you thought I was so awesome and you wanted to date me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sure your initial thought was of bending me over something."

"Yea I can't even lie about that. You're such a fun size."

"Oh thank you. I'm glad I grew just enough to please you."

"Me too."

"That was refreshing!" Cody said leaving the bathroom followed by a cloud of steam

"Do we have hot water left?"

"I don't know." Cody said shrugging. "I needed the bathroom warm for my body cream exspoliant to work properly. I had to get my pores nice and open. I think it messed up my tan though. We should go tanning tomorrow Ran."

"Okay. Are we spraying or using the bed?"

"I'd like to do spray because in my opinion it's better than the bed but I don't have the patience for it."

"It leaves you a little sticky."

"I don't like that either!" Cody yelled from the closet

"You know," Randy said. "Tan Utopia sent me an email about their spray tans so I think we should try going there again."

"I do like that place." He said walking toward the bed

"Apparently you can choose what type of tan you want. The BronzMystic sounds right up my alley."

"I don't need to be as tan as you are."

"They have other ones."

"Let's go there then."

"Okay." Randy opened the email on his phone and handed it to Cody. John looked at Evan who shook his head

"We just listened to a long ass conversation about tanning."

"Ran and I have to be beautiful John."

"You can't be beautiful with your natural color?"

"Not all of us have your silky smooth baby skin."

"Hey Ran, did you see the Cloud 9 Level 5?"

"The deep bronzing bed?" Randy smiled. "I want to try that next."

"We'll have to keep you on a pedestal if you get that."

"I should be on a pedestal anyway."

"Codes?"

"Yea?"

"I think you meant exfoliant earlier."

"What?"

"You said exspoliant but the word is exfoliant." Cody laughed

"Oh! You're so smart Evy. Did anyone decide where we're going tonight?"

"Lee Roy Selman's."

"I don't think I've ever been there."

"It's nice."

"Okay." Cody said lifting the sheets. "Are you naked too Ev?"

"Randy made me."

"You guys are so funny."

**Lee Roy Selman's**

Randy looked at Cody who had been nudging him underneath the table. He thought that if he ignored him he would stop. In between kicks Randy's phone vibrated and so he checked it

Codes: I've been kicking you

RandyCandy: I felt that. What do you want?

Codes: I think that guy John was with is at the table behind you. He keeps looking over here

RandyCandy: Ted?

Codes: yes. John's been shifting in his seat

RandyCandy: I'll check it out in a minute. Don't say anything

Codes: okay

"Are you guys talking to each other?" John asked

"Cody was telling me about a hot guy in here. I have to go check it out."

"I did not!"

"It's okay Codes. I'll check him out for you." John looked at Evan

"You're going to allow this?" Evan waved his hand dismissively as he drank from his mug of beer

"Randy's not going anywhere." He said placing the glass on the table and Randy looked at him. "Are you going somewhere?"

"No but don't make me sound like a little bitch because I'm not."

"Well of course you're not a little bitch. You're the manliest of men Papi Chulo." Randy laughed as he stood

"I'm going to the little boys' room." He said quickly and discreetly kissing Evan's cheek. He didn't really have to go but this would give him the perfect opportunity to see if it was indeed Ted at the table behind them. He turned and saw Ted looking directly at him. Instead of punching him like he wanted to Randy pretended as if he hadn't seen him and continued to the bathroom. Inside he washed his hands slowly and dried them then went back to the table. Cody looked at him and he nodded

"John how come you always get steak when we go out?" Cody asked as the waitress put their entrees on the table

"Because I like steak and it's a staple in my diet. You want me to stay cute don't you?"

"Yes I do." Cody said taking a bite of his pulled pork

"Well then. It's also a good source of protein."

"I have a good source of protein for you."

"Cody!" John said while Evan and Randy laughed

"Codes you just made a dirty sex joke, in public, and it was funny. I don't think I've ever been more proud of you." Randy complimented

"Thanks Ran. I'm funny in my head."

"Where are you going?" Randy asked as John stood up

"To the bathroom. Don't touch my food...any of you." Cody looked at Randy who shrugged

"There's nothing we can do about it right now. He hasn't done anything."

"What are you talking about?" Evan asked

"Ted's here."

"Ted? Oh! The other guy. He's here?"

"He's right behind us."

"Oh."

"I feel really uncomfortable Ran. He's been looking over here all night and if I see him then I know John does."

"Until we see him do something or hear him say something we can't do a thing. He has every right to be here."

"I don't know. I don't feel good about this."

"I don't think you guys have anything to worry about. John loves both of you very much."

"John isn't the one I'm worried about." Cody and Randy said at the same time

**Bathroom**

John was standing at a urinal taking care of business when the bathroom door opened. Since that wasn't out of the norm he just kept his eyes straight and continued on

"Were you just going to ignore me all night?" John sighed quietly and glanced to his right

"Did I speak to you?"

"No."

"So I guess that was the plan."

"You don't need to be rude or anything." John gave himself the customary shake and tucked himself back into his pants

"I'm not trying to be rude but I'm in a relationship and have told you that us talking probably isn't a good idea."

"Since when did you let other people dictate to you? You've changed." John grabbed a paper towel to dry his hands

"I'm not letting other people dictate to me I'm just trying to be better than I was. What I did was wrong and I don't want to do that again." Ted laughed

"You don't want to do it again? Is that it John? Do you think that if the two of us started talking civilly you'd cheat on your boys?" John narrowed his eyes at the other man, left the bathroom and made his way back to the table. Before sitting down he checked over his steak to make sure that no one had eaten any. Cody smiled

"I wanted to but Ran stopped me." John cut a piece and gave it to Cody. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Before finishing their food and drinks Cody had managed to eat more of John's steak. When the check came Randy took it and paid for dinner

"What just happened here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't think anyone has ever paid for my food before. Do I have to put out for this?"

"I have paid for your food before and you put out anyway so."

"Hey! I took you to dinner for our anniversary last year _and _you made me pay for lunch that time we went to New York."

"The fact that you remember the two times you paid for my meals in the three years we've been together speaks volumes." Cody smiled and wrapped his arms around John's neck

"You like taking care of me baby."

"I wish I could refute that but I can't."

"I know. I've decided to only engage in arguments I can win." Randy and Evan laughed. John rolled his eyes

"Are we ready to go?" He asked. Everyone nodded and the men left

"Will you sit in the back with me?" Evan asked Randy on their way out the door

"You want me to be all crunched in the back with you?" The small man smiled

"Yes."

"Puppy."

"You're not going to be "crunched" in the back."

"Go sit up front Codes." Randy said before Cody opened the back door

"What? You never let me sit up front."

"Puppy asked me to help him get in his booster seat." Cody gasped while John laughed and Evan shook his head

"Why are you so mean to me?" Evan asked as they got into the car

"I'm not mean to you."

"You are. I'm short. I get it." Randy laced his fingers with Evan's

"I'm sorry."

"I'm only accepting apologies in the form of kisses now." Randy smirked as he leaned over and kissed the other man. "Oh no, you're more sorry than that."

"I'm sorry." Randy said kissing him. "So sorry." He kissed him again. "Very very sorry." Evan laughed as Randy kissed him a third time. "As sorry as I've ever been." Another kiss

"Randy quit it." Evan said giggling. Cody hit John

"What?"

"I've never heard Evy giggle like that."

"He's happy Cody."

"I know and it's because of Ran. He's such an angel." John laughed

"He's an angel?"

"Yes...just spreading joy and hotness all over."

"Do angels normally spread hotness?"

"Ran's a special tan little angel." John just laughed as he drove them all home

...

"Are you sleeping with me?" Evan asked tugging on Randy's arm as he was going down the hallway toward the bedroom

"Yes. I want to change then say goodnight to John and Cody."

"Okay." He continued down the hall while Evan went into his room

"Aren't you staying with Evan tonight?"

"Yes John. I'd like to change my clothes and say goodnight to the two of you if that's okay." John held his hands up

"My bad."

"What are you changing into?" Randy looked at Cody

"My mesh thong." John laughed. "I'm just changing into some shorts or something. Whatever it is won't be on long so it doesn't matter."

"Do you actually have a mesh thong?"

"No."

"Oh. I was going to ask where it went with your flat butt." Randy glared at Cody

"One more wisecrack about my ass and I'll never have sex with you again." Cody's eyes widened

"That's way harsh Ran but since I'm addicted to those nasty little things you do I guess I'll have to keep the jokes to myself."

"It would be in your best interest." He said kissing Cody who kept his lips puckered so Randy kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too Ran." Randy kissed John

"Goodnight Big Daddy."

"Goodnight."

"Love you."

"Love you too." Randy shut the door behind him and Cody turned to John

"So are we going to get it in now because I haven't all day and I'm about to rip someone's head off."

"Hearing that you're about to rip someone's head off doesn't exactly put me in the mood."

"Come on baby." Cody said straddling John's hips and kissing him

...

"Are you reading?"

"Yea. I've been waiting all week to start this book. I plan on laying out tomorrow and getting into it."

"I haven't slept next to you for nearly three days so I don't want to watch you read."

"I'm putting it away. I just wanted a little taste."

"Can you put it away now that you've whet your appetite?"

"Yes." Evan said putting the book on his night table then patting the bed next to him. Randy pulled the blankets back and laughed

"You're already undressed."

"You like it when I sleep naked so I didn't bother with clothes."

"You learn quickly Cachorro." Evan smiled and pulled the other man down for a kiss. Randy wrapped an arm around him pulling the man closer. He kissed Evan all over then back up to his neck where he sucked

"You're marking me aren't you?" Randy looked him in his eyes

"Mine?" Evan nodded. "Tell me." He said spreading Evan's legs and fingering him

"Yours baby." Randy captured the man's mouth again as he pumped and scissored his fingers inside of him. Evan moaned when a third finger was added and together the three moved at an unrestrained pace. Soon though, the fingers were removed and replaced with the tall man's hard cock

"Do you remember your safe word?"

"Am I going to need it?"

"Oh absolutely." Evan smirked

"Piñas." Randy smacked Evan's hand away when he reached for his throbbing member. "No?"

"No." Randy said pumping his hips. "You're only hard when I want you hard so don't touch." Evan was so turned on by Randy being in full Dom mode. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes." It would be difficult but Evan had to make sure he kept the blood from rushing down below. Evan closed his eyes as he felt Randy's hand travelling up his chest then felt the hand wrap loosely around his neck

...

"John," Cody moaned. "...fuck."

"Are you alright baby?"

"I think so." He said trying to catch his breath. "We've never had sex like that. It's like you thought I was another person." John closed his eyes and pulled Cody close to him. "God that was intense. Is that how you and Ran do it?"

"Wanna go again?" John asked ignoring the question

"Again?!"

"Yes."

"I don't know if I can. You made me, you know, three times already. Don't I have to eat or drink something?" John laughed

"For what?"

"To produce more."

"Oh my God Cody...no you don't have to eat or drink," John sighed. "Never mind."

"I'm going to get myself a glass of water." Cody said sitting up. "Do you want anything?"

"A cold beer in my pilsner glass."

"Okay." Cody found John's discarded shirt on the floor and put it on then left the room. He smiled when he heard the knocking of the headboard in Evan's room

...

Evan felt an odd tingling sensation all throughout his body. It was a cross between having an intense orgasm and that weird feeling you get right before you sneeze

"Piñas." Randy looked down for signs that he was maybe choking the man too hard but saw none

"What's the matter?" He asked moving his hand

"I need to cum really badly. I feel it through my whole body." Randy pushed deep and Evan groaned

"You're supposed to feel it. I know exactly what I'm doing to you."

"But,"

"And you won't cum until I say." Randy said wrapping his hand around Evan's throat again

"But I need to Randy. Please." _Please. _Randy wasn't sure Evan realized it yet but that was the only word he ever had to say to turn him into putty. The hand that was on his neck moved down to Evan's flaccid member and brought it to life

"I get to do whatever I want the next time right?" Evan nodded

"Yes, of course."

...

John watched as Cody walked into the room and laughed at how ridiculous he looked wearing his shirt

"What's funny?"

"You look ridiculous in my shirt."

"Yea, ridiculously cute." John laughed

"You do look kinda cute in it."

"I'm going to need you to repeat that but without the word kinda." John smiled as Cody handed him his beer. It had a perfect head on it meaning Cody poured it properly from the bottle

"Perfect pour baby."

"Ran taught me how just in case I ever had to pour you a beer. He didn't want you to be mad at me."

"I wouldn't be mad."

"You would. You're very particular about your beer. Do you remember that time Ran poured it and foam dripped down the side? You had a cow and went off about the temperature of the glass and the foam freezing on it or something."

"Did I?"

"Yes." Cody said climbing over John and into the bed

"I can be a real jerk sometimes." Cody just looked at John as he drank from his glass

"I still love you." He said taking a breath before drinking more. John laughed

...

Evan lay on the bed shuddering from the orgasm Randy pulled from his body

"I don't think I've ever felt anything like that in my life."

"Then I'm happy I was the one to do it." Randy laughed. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Mmhm...soon as I feel my body again I'll be perfect." Evan said staring at the ceiling

"Do you want to get a shower when you're able to move?"

"You may have to carry me." Randy stood up and went to Evan's bathroom, started the shower then came back and grabbed Evan

**Next Day**

"Hey Ev."

"Yea?" The man said looking up from his book

"Cody and I are leaving to go tanning." Evan laughed. "What?"

"Did you hear yourself?"

"Yes. We're getting pedicures too so you can giggle about that while we're gone."

"Oh I will."

"Gimme a kiss so I can go." Evan stood up from the patio lounge chair and Randy pulled him close. "I like you so much more when you're obedient."

"I don't want our relationship to be in the doldrums so I have to give you shit every now and again." He said standing on tiptoe

"Oh right. I'll see you later."

"Are you and Cody having lunch while you're out or should I get something for you to have when you get back?" Randy held back the smile that wanted to emerge. Evan was a fast learner and would be the perfect sub. Randy kissed him again

"No. We can bring lunch for you and John."

"Okay." Randy left Evan outside while he went back in to ask John about lunch

"Big Daddy!" John laughed when he heard Randy call for him

"Living room!"

"What are you guys doing in here?"

"Cody was showing me something."

"Ran – there's a really cute picture of John and me from Paris and I want to frame it and I want a frame like this...but not this one."

"Why are you showing this to John? I painstakingly picked every single one of the picture frames in here."

"I guess this is more up your alley."

"We can talk about it later. What do you want for lunch John?"

"I don't know. I'm still kinda full from breakfast. Why?"

"I was going to pick it up while we're out."

"I'll text you in an hour or so."

"Okay." Randy kissed him. "Come on Codes."

**Bangz Salon and Spa**

"Hi Wendy!"

"Hey there Cody. You must be Randy." She said smiling

"I am."

"I've heard so much about you. No John today?"

"Only if he were bound and gagged." Wendy laughed

"What are you getting today?"

"Um, two spa pedicures please."

"With the paraffin?"

"Paraffin Ran?"

"Sure."

"We'll have the paraffin." The men were taken to the back and given seats next to each other

"Do you want your magazines Cody?"

"No. I'll talk to Ran." Randy looked at him and Cody smiled. "Your tan looks really good."

"Yea, I know. That's my new favorite place. You look pretty golden yourself."

"Why thank you. I like that it blows you dry because I don't feel sticky."

"Me neither but I'm still going to shower as soon as I can." Cody nodded

"Agreed." Out of instinct both men looked toward the salon door when they heard the bell chime but neither could see who walked in. They could hear him though

"So I called him a few times but he didn't answer."

"He was probably with his little bitch boys." Randy and Cody laughed

"I did eventually talk to him through texting though. I thanked him for paying off the house and said that I'd like to talk to him."

"What did he say?"

"That it wasn't a good idea."

"Teddy, you know that I didn't like John," Cody and Randy looked at each other

"You made that very clear while we were together and in his presence."

"But you had a good thing going when you were with him. You didn't have to work, you had an amazing house and the best clothes...getting back with him would certainly be a life improvement."

"Mike."

"What? I'm just saying. You had it made when you were with him. You never should have made him choose between you, sex on a stick and the sixteen year old." Ted laughed

"He was not 16. I think by law I would have had to report that."

"I don't remember his exact age but I know that it was young."

"I didn't think that he would choose them...well he might not have had they not conspired against me and decided he could have them both." Cody looked at Randy who was clearly counting to ten over and over in his head

"Calm down Ran."

"Oh I'm calm."

"You don't look very calm."

"I'm still sitting here aren't I?"

"Good point. We'll talk when we get home okay?" Randy nodded

"Oh! I didn't tell you that I saw him last night when I went out for dinner."

"Was he there with friends or the boys?"

"The boys and another little dark haired one."

"Was he cute?" Ted laughed

"Yes but a little too small for my tastes. Anyway, John got up and went to the bathroom so I followed him. I asked if he planned on ignoring me all night and he said something along the lines of if he was going to talk to me he would have. I brought up us just talking as friends and he again said it wasn't a good idea and blah blah blah," Ted laughed. "Then he says what he did was wrong and he didn't want to do it again. Immediately I'm like, oh so if we talked you'd end up cheating – get this, he just looked at me and walked out of the bathroom."

"Nah-uh!"

"Yes!"

"Holy shit, dude, you need to turn up the persistence and take back what was rightfully yours to begin with."

"I know right." Randy checked his phone

John: Evan and I decided on Chinese for lunch. If you and Cody figure out what you want I'll call in the order so it's ready when you get there

"Evan and John want Chinese for lunch. What do you want?"

"I don't know if I can eat after that." Randy sighed

"You have to have something."

"Um, seafood wanton soup and General Tso chicken."

Randy: seafood wanton soup, general Tso chicken and Chilean sea bass with black bean sauce

John: okay

"I'm actually kind of hungry. Do you want to eat then come back?"

"Yea, that sounds good." Mike and Ted left the salon

The men sat through the rest of their pedicures in silence. They hobbled over to the counter where Cody pulled out his wallet

"Your total today is $100." Cody pulled out his debit card and swiped it. Randy stood back and looked on in amazement. When the receipt printed out Cody put his card away then gave a cash tip

"Let's just run away for a while." Cody said when they were driving

"What?"

"Let's run away. I don't want to go back to the house."

"Why?"

"I feel sick to my stomach."

"About Ted?"

"Yes. I'm angry Ran. Did you hear what he said about cheating? John can't be friends with him because he'd probably cheat. You know, if he did I'd leave him. I can't do this again."

"I hear ya Codes."

"You'd still be with me right?" Randy laughed

"At this point I don't really have a choice. We could move into my apartment for the time being...but I wouldn't put up with all that whiny shit you do with John." Cody laughed

"You would put up with a little of it."

"Very little." Randy said lacing their fingers together. "Let's talk to John later before we start making plans of running off into the sunset with each other." Cody nodded

"Okay."

John watched Randy and Cody as they ate silently and wondered what had them in a mood. Both their feet and tans looked great so he had no idea of what it could be. In a way he was afraid to ask and he wasn't sure why. Evan thought something was up too and didn't know how to broach the subject so he finished his lunch cleared his plate and went out the backdoor to pick up where he'd left off in his book. If he were in trouble he knew that Randy would surely tell him

"It's been two hours right Cody?"

"It's been over two hours."

"Shower?" Cody nodded and left the kitchen and John just sitting there dumbfounded. Upstairs Randy and Cody were in the shower letting the water wash over them

"Am I streaking?" Randy laughed

"Not a streak in sight."

"Good. Some places say that after two hours you can take a shower but you still get what I like to call tiger stripes. This place actually means two hours!"

"So Tan Utopia is our new place?"

"Yep!" The men finished showering and when they walked out of the bathroom John was sitting on the bed

"What's going on with you two?"

"Is there something you want to tell us John?" Cody asked crossing his arms over his chest

"Huh?"

"Did you not hear what I said? If there's anything that you feel the need to tell us this is the only opportunity you're going to get so say it before I go H.A.M." Randy covered his face

"Cody what the hell are you talking about?"

"Ted was at the restaurant last night and he came into the salon today talking to his friend about you John!"

"Randy stop yelling."

"Don't tell me not to yell." John shook his head

"I don't know how many times I have to tell the two of you that I don't want to be with anyone other than you guys. He's been calling me for a while now and even showed up to a few places I was,"

"He what?!"

"Randy,"

"Don't tell me to calm down because there's no other way to get me riled up faster than telling me to calm down."

"How come you can't be friends with him John? Is it because you're afraid you'd cheat with him?"

"What the hell is going on?" John asked standing up

"He said that he asked why you couldn't talk like friends and you said it was because you didn't want to do what you did again – that leads us to believe that you'd cheat with Ted."

"Oh my God." John said groaning. "He totally took that out of context."

"Took what out of context? You didn't say anything when he outright asked you. You just left the bathroom!"

"Cody – look, I understand the two of you being upset about hearing that but I'm not going to stand here and let the two of you yell at me. That shit doesn't work around here, remember that."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Nothing is going on."

"Goddamn it John!" Randy screamed throwing the empty bottle of shower gel in his hand across the room. "You know what the fuck I mean now tell me!"

"I don't know. Maybe two months,"

"Two months?!" Cody squeaked

"Not a straight 60 days but sporadically. He wasn't calling or showing up all the time so I didn't let it bother me." Randy raked his nails down his head

"Do I need to beat the shit out of him John because I will? Don't think for a second that because I stay home and bake I won't fuck his ass up. No, don't get it twisted, for real." John and Cody stared at him. "What?"

"Calm down."

"We should just let Ran beat him up...I'll help."

"No." John looked at Cody. "How would you help?"

"I could do it!" Cody said throwing some air punches

"Oh my God. You're going to hurt yourself."

"I appreciate it but you sit this one out Codes."

"What if I stomp on him once you get him to the ground?"

"Yea, you be the stomper."

"Will the two of you cut it out? Neither of you is touching him...hands or feet." John said looking at Cody

"I don't know about Twinkle Toes over here,"

"Hey!"

"But if he keeps this shit up I will put him down like a terminally ill dog."

"Control your crazy Randy."

"Control your bitch John."

"Randy, I rarely have to say anything to you but you need to stop." John said evenly. "You're treading on thin ice right now."

"John, I rarely disobey you but I'm not sweeping this under the rug." Randy said just as evenly as John. "This could be a non-issue if I didn't feel like you were taking Ted's side. He's disrespecting not only me but Cody as well and whether you realize you're letting him do it. I won't stand for you siding with him or with being disrespected."

"I won't either John." John looked at the youngest man

"Be quiet." Cody froze. "As a matter of fact you can go downstairs or something. I need to talk to Randy alone."

"John,"

"Leave Cody and shut the door behind you." Cody looked at Randy

"Go ahead Codes." Cody was literally afraid for Randy. Sure, he'd seen John mad but he'd never really seen him completely in control like that. John was asserting his dominance

"What are you doing? What's going on in there?" Evan asked walking up behind Cody

"It's a really long story."

"I have time." Cody relayed what had transpired in the last two hours to Evan. "So why's Randy in there?"

"He didn't stop talking when John told him to." Evan nodded

"Well that's no good."

"That's all you have to say?" Evan shrugged

"J is the Dom over you and Randy. When he tells you to do something like to stop talking you do it. Randy knows that. That's how it is. You know how far to push and he pushed past it."

"But he has valid points."

"Oh I'm sure he does. Randy's very intelligent and I'm sure J would have been all ears but knowing Randy like I do I imagine him yelling and throwing a fit of sorts."

"He did. He even threw a bottle across the room."

"Right...well," Evan said sighing. "He's got to deal with the consequences whatever they may be."

"We should have just kept our mouths shut."

"No. Asking J about what was going on wasn't wrong."

"Just what came afterwards?"

"Yes."

"I have a lot to learn."

"Sounds like it."

"Do you know your limits with Ran?"

"Pretty much but I'm still testing him in some areas. If I'm wrong or out of line he'll let me know and we'll move on from there." Cody exhaled

"I need a drink." Evan laughed

"That's the spirit. Come on."

...

"Sit down now Randy." John said pacing in front of the bed. Randy sat at the foot and watched him. "I can't fucking believe that I'm in here with you."

"John,"

"Keep your mouth shut while I'm talking." Randy closed his mouth. "I get the concerns you and Cody have and looking back I should have said something to Teddy instead of just walking out of the bathroom. At no point did I think he'd be lurking around or talking about it out in public like that. But the concerns aren't my issue at this very moment; my issue is you not listening to me when I say something. I'm not the type of Dom who doesn't let his submissive voice an opinion but I like to go about things in a certain manner and that wasn't it. The proper way to handle that would have been a civil conversation between the three of us but what I got was you and Cody attacking me like you had evidence of me cheating, which I have not. I had you on one side yelling and throwing shit like a maniac and on the other I had Cody, who was also yelling and I know it's because he was all gassed up by your outburst. You need to handle yourself better and not ever talk to me like that again. Do you understand me?" Randy was fuming. "All of a sudden you can't speak? Ten minutes ago the whole neighborhood could hear you. I know you're pissed but you brought this on yourself. Now," John said as he stopped pacing and stood in front of Randy. "Do you understand me?" Randy nodded. "No. Not good enough."

"Yes. I understand you John."

"Good."

"But," Randy said rolling his shoulders. "I meant every word I said about putting Ted down. I get wind of him doing more of the shit he's been pulling and I'll eviscerate him."

"Teddy's harmless."

"I don't know who you dated but he's not the same person now. His friend told him that he needs to be more persistent and take back what's rightfully his to which your darling Teddy replied I know right. So John," Randy said looking him in the eye. "He is after you whether you want to believe it or not."

"You can get out of my face now Randy. Find Cody and tell him I want to speak with him." Randy huffed as he stood up. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Randy looked at John who looked near the couch at the bottle he had thrown. Randy breezed past John, picked the bottle up and left the room. Evan and Cody looked up at him when he walked into the kitchen

"John wants to see you Cody."

"What?"

"You have to go up there."

"But I don't want to."

"You have to."

"Randy." He whined. "I don't want to be in trouble."

"Maybe if you conjure up some tears on your way to the room he'll go easy on you."

"Is that what you did? Cry?"

"Fuck no but it could work for you."

"Oh my goodness, I'm starting to sweat because I'm so scared."

"Just go and get it over with and whatever you do don't try and bargain with sex. Keep your fucking mouth shut." They heard Cody whimpering on his way upstairs

"He's never been in trouble before? Like real trouble?" Randy shook his head

"Nope."

"You have? I can't imagine you and John really fighting or you doing anything to warrant discipline."

"Once...when we first started dating and before I went to rehab and that was way worse than just now." Randy laughed. "I have a habit of throwing things when I'm mad and I was going through withdrawal while making dinner and ended up throwing a spatula and I hit John with it."

"You hit him with a spatula?"

"Yea and he was pissed. Hey, there was a knife on the counter too so things could have been worse."

"Well if you look at it like that." Evan said taking Randy's hand in his. "Come on." Randy followed the small man outside to the patio

**Upstairs**

Cody knocked on door frame as he peeked inside

"Get in here and shut the door." Cody did as told then stood there. John pointed to the bed. "Sit down."

"John,"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

"Let's get one thing straight right now Cody; what you and Randy just did is completely unacceptable. Is that understood?" Cody nodded. "Answer me."

"Yes John."

"I'm being reasonable right now but if that shit happens again I won't hesitate to break both of you and you really don't want that Cody." Cody sniffled and wiped his nose. John watched as the tears streamed down his cheeks and was unfazed by them. "I don't want to be a hardass with you two so I let you get away with maybe more than I should. If I have to start being a dick then I will. Do you want me to do that?"

"No John."

"Stop crying."

"I don't want to but I can't help it. I'm sorry." John rolled his eyes

"I'm going to tell you like I told Randy, I'm not cheating and I haven't. I don't know what Teddy's motives are but I'm not interested so it doesn't matter."

"He,"

"Quiet." Cody raised his hand. "What?"

"Ran's right about him being disrespectful though."

"He is and that will be dealt with. I'd never stop you or Randy from talking to me and that's not what this is about it's about the way in which you did it." Cody nodded. "Are we clear?"

"Yes. Me and Ran can't yell at you ever. We should have just talked to you nicely."

"Right."

"I'm still mad but I'm sorry about yelling."

"You're entitled to being mad. If I heard your ex or Randy's ex plotting I would be mad as well."

"I don't have,"

"You know what I mean Cody. I need to think right now so get out of here." Without another word or even a sound Cody jumped off the bed and bolted from the room. Evan and Randy looked over at the sliding door when it opened

"Two things," Cody said as he sat down. "He's still really mad."

"Of course...what's the other thing?"

"I _never_ want to go through that again."

**TBC**


	39. Chapter 39

**Later**

"John's not going to talk to us now is he?"

"He probably won't for a while."

"I don't want to sleep in bed with him tonight."

"I don't think he wants to sleep in bed with either of us anyway."

"But you have someone else to sleep and cuddle with at night."

"You can sleep with us Cody." Evan said wiggling his eyebrows. Randy laughed as Cody blushed

"Evy."

"Why are you blushing? It's not like the two of you haven't fooled around."

"I know but still." The three men looked over as the backdoor slid open

"I'm going out and I'm using a driver so don't worry about picking me up. I'll see you guys later."

"Well that was cold." Evan said after John shut the door

"I'll admit that we shouldn't have yelled at him but when John's in a mood he really takes it to the extreme." Evan laughed. "What?"

"Says the man who has stormed out of this house on more than one occasion."

"Silencioso Cachorro."

"I'm getting kinda hungry but my stomach hurts from getting in trouble."

"How," Randy shook his head. "What are we doing for dinner?"

"We should go out somewhere so I can show off my tan but I don't want to go anywhere because my eyes are all puffy and red."

"You're on a talking time out. Nothing you've said in the last minute has made any sense."

"Let me up Randy."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I think I'm going to get a shower. I've been out here all day and I'm sweaty and sticky."

"Don't style your hair when you get out of the shower."

"Why?"

"I said."

"Okay."

"Are you okay Codes?" Randy asked once Evan had gone inside. Cody nodded then shrugged his shoulders. "What's the matter? John?" He nodded

"It was so weird seeing him like that."

"You've never experienced anything like that so I can understand but I want you to know that John was tame compared to stories I've heard. Some Dom's tie their partners up as punishment and not like the stuff John and I do for fun."

"They tie them up?!"

"Yes. They really punish them. Did John even yell at you?"

"No."

"You had it easy then."

"I guess so. I just don't want to see that side of him ever again."

"No more yelling then. I mean out of three years and this was your first time I'd say you're doing well. Keep it up with that cute thing you do." Cody laughed

"It's not a thing Ran. I'm just really cute."

"I've noticed that about you." Randy said standing. "Come inside so we can decide on what to get for dinner."

**Later**

"Is this a new TV Ev?"

"Yes. Randy bought it so that he could stream Netflix while he's in here." Cody looked at Randy

"What? I like to have the option of streaming my queue from anywhere." Evan nodded

"Okay." He said grabbing the remote. "What are we watching?"

"It's your room Cachorro."

"I know but I thought I'd ask."

"How come you don't move in the room with us?"

"I don't want to." Evan said browsing through the movies. "I like having my own space."

"Oh." Cody said slipping under the sheets and resting his head on Randy's chest. "Ooh, let's watch The Nightmare Before Christmas!" Evan looked at Randy who smirked. Evan started the movie and settled into bed

...

"Well no wonder you guys didn't fight me on what movie to watch." Cody said as he stopped singing and looked over at the two men kissing each other

"Just let us make out with each other Codes. I haven't kissed my puppy all day and I've missed it." Evan was glad the light was off so Randy couldn't see his cheeks redden

"Okay but I'm watching once the movie's over."

"I'd expect nothing less."

"It's quite flattering actually and I'm not shy so please, watch all you want."

"You're such a pal Evy." Cody said starting the movie again. Next to him Randy pulled one of Evan's legs over letting it rest on top of his and exposing his hole. He brought two fingers to the small man's mouth and Evan sucked them in and coated them nicely. Randy pulled the fingers out and circled them around his entrance. He kissed Evan as he pushed the fingers inside and started to pump them in and out. Randy groaned as Evan rolled his hips in time with the fingers and rubbed their cocks together. He whimpered when Randy pushed the fingers deep and rotated them in an annular motion

"Randy," He gasped pulling away

"Do you want me now?" Evan nodded his head quickly

"Yes." Randy maneuvered so that he was nestled between Evan's thighs then breached the opening. Evan wrapped his small hands around Randy's biceps then angled his hips toward the other man as he thrust his hips. Cody tried his best to focus on the movie but when he heard Randy groan sexily his gaze shifted to the two men

"Hey guys?"

"Make yourself at home Codes." Cody stripped his pajamas off

**Monday**

It had been a few days since John had a talk with Randy and Cody. The day after was a little tense but once John cooled off things went back to normal which was a good thing since it was now Randy's birthday. Randy was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling when he felt Evan move against him. Tilting his head down slightly he saw the smaller man smile at him

"Happy birthday." Randy smiled

"Thank you. Are you actually going to give me my card this year?" Evan crawled up and kissed him

"It's your lucky day because not only are you getting a card for this year but I'm going to give you the one from last year as well."

"Wonderful." Randy said stretching

"Are you still tired?"

"Not really. I didn't get all of my stretching in when I woke up because you were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh, okay." Evan responded absently as he kissed down Randy's torso. He smiled and closed his eyes when he realized where the other man was going. Just as he was starting to relax Randy felt like he was being watched so he opened his eyes and saw Cody looking at him

"Happy birthday Ran." He said with a smile

"Thank you."

"What are you doing today?"

"Well," Randy grunted and Cody looked down

"Ooh," He laughed and moved the sheet exposing Evan's dark hair. "Need help Evy?" Evan pulled his mouth off Randy's member slowly and looked at Cody

"Sure. I don't think Randy would mind. Would you?"

"Nope." Cody moved down the bed to where Evan was and they both worked on orally pleasuring Randy. Evan tongued the tip while Cody licked at the shaft and when their tongues happened to meet they shared a noisy kiss, the sight making Randy groan. "That's hot. Do it again." Cody wrapped his hand around the back of Evan's head and pulled him close while Randy slowly masturbated himself as he watched the two men. "Come here Evan." The younger men parted at Randy's command. Cody took his turn at sucking the older man as Evan made out with him. Before his climax hit him Randy made the men switch positions. Evan deep throated him while toying with his balls that were tightening in his hand. The smaller man swallowed him down again as Cody tweaked his nipples. The dual sensations were too much and Randy climaxed quietly as his back arched off the bed. "...oh my god." He sighed as Evan started coughing. Both Cody and Randy looked down at him

"Is it coming out of your nose?" Cody questioned

"Oh shit." Randy laughed as Evan wiped his face with the back of his hand

"Oh don't mind me." Randy snatched a few Kleenex from the box on the table and handed them over

"Here."

"Thanks."

"It was really good if that makes you feel better." Evan eyed him

"It doesn't but I'm glad you're pleased." He said coughing more

"What are you guys doing over there?" John asked rolling over and pushing the sheets down to his waist. Subconsciously Cody licked his lips

"Nothing."

"Awfully noisy for nothing."

"Well my little babies did brighten my morning with a nice blowjob. A small mishap with my Puppy though...some of it came out of his nose." John laughed loudly

"I wish I could have seen that." Evan glared at John

"It wasn't all that entertaining I assure you."

"Happy birthday babe." John said leaning over for a kiss

"Thank you." Randy said kissing him

"Hey Ran?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want John right now?"

"What?"

"You know."

"Oh...no, feel free to carry on with your morning delight Codes. I have to make breakfast for you guys."

"You don't have to. It's your birthday."

"I don't mind." Randy said kissing Evan. "I'm not making anything too complicated anyhow."

"Sounds delicious." Evan said getting up

"Come here baby." John said pulling the young man over to him. "I'll have Randy biting the pillow later." Cody smiled

"That sounds delicious too." Evan added

...

After Evan and Cody left for work John had to nearly pull Randy from the kitchen. Once he'd gotten him out John proceeded to clean the mess that was left behind while Randy went to the gym for a workout. Since he wasn't skilled in cleaning by the time Randy finished his workout John was just finishing up in the kitchen

"Did you just get done?" Randy asked pulling the sweaty shirt over his head

"Yes. You know that cleaning is not my thing."

"What is your thing?"

"You're about to shower right?"

"Yes."

"I'll show you what my thing is in there." Randy smirked and sauntered toward the bathroom. John followed stripping his clothes off along the way. After a particularly wonderful shower the men left for breakfast at the diner they used to frequent

"What are we doing after this?"

"Um," John said wiping his mouth. "I have something planned for us that I think you'll like."

"You can't tell me what it is?"

"Well of course I could but I'm not going to." He smiled while Randy snarled. "It's your birthday so you can make all the sexy little angry faces you want."

"That wasn't supposed to be sexy."

"A lot of the things you do aren't designed to be sexy but I think they are." Randy smiled and leaned over the table. John met him half-way giving him a kiss

**Bowman's Beach**

Randy smiled as he and John walked down the path to two chaise lounge chairs and an umbrella set up on the secluded beach

"I have two things to say to you John."

"They are?"

"Sometimes you can be so romantic and thoughtful that it's scary." John laughed

"I'm not sure if I want to hear the other thing."

"You can't really tell but I'm excited about being back in Sanibel."

"I thought you would like it."

"Come to think of it I have three things to say."

"What's the last thing?"

"I love you." Randy watched John blush and laughed. "You make the cutest faces sometimes. I almost can't stand it."

"It's the dimples. They make me look so boyish and cute."

"And we know you're anything but boyish."

"You and the boys know that. I keep my freaky meter turned all the way down at work."

"Does that mean I shouldn't come up there and throw myself on your desk?"

"That conjures up some hot mental images but I would appreciate it if you did not come to my office and throw yourself on my desk. You're far too gorgeous and I definitely would have you right then and there." Randy smirked. "Don't you dare Randy."

"Don't I dare what baby?"

"You know what I'm talking about. As a matter of fact, you're banned from my office from this point forward." Randy gasped

"John."

"Cute but I mean it."

"So I can never come to your office? What if I miss you during the day and just want to pop in and see your face?"

"We'll Skype." Randy laughed

"That's harsh John, way harsh."

"It could be worse." John watched as Randy turned his chair around

"Turn your chair John."

"Turn it where?"

"So that it's facing mine dumbass."

"Excuse me?" John said eyeing the other man

"Sorry. That slipped."

"You're lucky it's your birthday." John said taking a seat

"I am lucky it's my birthday and I'm lucky to have you." John laughed and patted his lap. Randy slipped his leather sandals off and rested his legs in John's lap

"You're laying it on awfully thick. What do you want from me?" Randy shook his head

"Nothing."

"When was your last pedicure?" John asked looking at his feet

"Why?" Randy questioned pulling his feet back. "Do I need one?"

"Um, no. I was just asking because your feet actually look pretty nice. I never pay attention to them."

"Cody and I went Saturday remember?" John frowned. "What?"

"I don't want to talk about Saturday or anything that happened after it."

"That's fine. What's in that cooler over there?"

"Drinks and snacks. Are you thirsty?" Randy cleared his throat

"I'm feeling a little parched." John laughed and opened the cooler

**Cody**

Cody was in his classroom straightening the desks when Ashleigh walked in and dropped her bag next to his

"Hey Mr. Rhodes." She said somberly. Cody looked up and took note of the girls' appearance. She was dressed in a pair of black yoga pants, flip flops and a light weight Victoria's Secret Pink hoody. Her hair, normally flat ironed to within an inch of its life, was wavy and pulled up into a loose and messy bun and her usually perfect make-up was non-existent

"Are you okay Ash?" Cody asked

"I'm alright."

"You don't look alright."

"I look like shit, I know...especially being in here with you and your amazing outfit." Cody wanted to smile but now wasn't the time to pat himself on the back for his great fashion choices

"You don't have to talk to me but you know that you can if you need to." He said moving the last desk so that it was perfectly aligned with the others

"I'm dressed like this because I haven't been home in three days and this was the only thing of Kami's that I could fit...she's bigger than me." Cody mentally rolled his eyes and the side comment

"Why haven't you been home Ashleigh?"

"My mom has a new boyfriend," Cody closed his eyes dreading what the girl was about to say. "And he's really creepy. I hate being in the same house with him so I ran away to Kami's house Friday after school. I'm dumb so I didn't even pack clothes to wear."

"You're not dumb. Don't say that." Ashleigh shrugged. "And what do you mean by he's creepy?"

"I don't know. He just looks incredibly creepy and he always stares at me...he tells me I'm pretty and that I'll be a "looker" like my mom. I don't even know what that means."

"Have you told your dad about this? Where is your dad?"

"He went away for the weekend besides it was my mom's weekend so I can't go there." Cody's heart hurt for the girl

"Is he going to be there when you get home?"

"I really hope not...he shouldn't be anyway. I'd like to sleep in my own bed tonight. I'm also tired of staying with Kami too. Her mom can't cook for shit." Cody covered his laugh

"You need to tell your dad about this."

"If he keeps creeping I will but I don't want to cause problems between him and my mom. He'll probably call her an unfit mother or something and while I'm pissed that she's basically chosen this guy over me she's not unfit." _Sure she's not_ Cody thought

"Okay." Cody sighed. "I'm sure this is against some school rules and it's some sort of violation but I'm going to give you my number and if you can't stay home or go to Kami's give me a call." Cody pushed his chair back slightly in shock as Ashleigh burst into tears. He got up and closed the classroom door so people in the west wing of the school didn't hear her wailing. "What's the matter?"

"You're so nice Mr. Rhodes."

"Um, thank you?"

"I'm so stressed out I don't know what to do with myself." Cody pulled some tissue from the box he kept in a drawer and handed them to her

"Please stop crying Ashleigh. You're going to be okay."

"I just," She sniffed. "I just don't understand why things can't ever be normal for me. I stop dating guys; get my grades up...my parents get a divorce. My dad has a new baby, my parents fight...then things are well. Now I have to deal with this. How much of this shit do I have to take?"

"I really don't know Ashleigh. I get that right now it seems so overwhelming but you're going to get through all of this. Do you trust me?"

"Yes. You're the only person I know who's not completely bat-shit crazy." Cody laughed

"It will get better, I promise you." Ashleigh wiped her nose

"I guess you would know, huh. You did deal with Steph and all."

"Yea, there was that. Go to the bathroom and splash your face with some cold water. You don't have to grade any papers for me...just use this class as a rest period or something, okay?" Ashleigh nodded as she stood up

"Thanks Mr. Rhodes."

"You're welcome." She walked to the door and let herself out. When he was sure that she had gone Cody sighed and put his head down on his desk

"Damn that was exhausting."

**John and Randy**

"How did you know about this place? Is it deserted? Are we allowed to be here?"

"I tried that thing called the Internet, I don't know if you've heard of it but yea, it's pretty great."

"I'm going to need you to take a little of that ass out of your sass John." He laughed

"You said that you wanted time but didn't really mention anything specific other than going to the diner for breakfast and I knew that we'd had such a good time in Sanibel so I Googled what else was here and found out about this secluded little beach. I'm combining your favorite things...your most favorite being me."

"You got that right Big Daddy." Randy said taking his shirt off

"You look good." John commented

"What?"

"I said you look good."

"Oh, not fluffy like before?"

"Are we on that again? If you didn't agree then your ass wouldn't have been back in the gym as frequently as you were after I said it. Fluffy or not you're still hotter than hell."

"I know I am but you didn't have to tell me I had a gut." John shrugged

"My approach was off but you're back to having abs so in the long run I was right." John said standing and pulling his shirt over his head

"Where are you going?"

"To the water." He said kicking off his shoes and unbuttoning his shorts

"You have snacks and towels packed but did you or your minions remember to pack swim trunks?" John smirked as he lowered his boxer briefs and headed for the water

"Oops." Randy stood from his chair, undressed and followed John to the water

"What if someone walks over here?" Randy asked treading into the water

"When has that ever been a concern of yours?" John said pulling the tall man toward him

"It's not really. I was just asking." Randy said wrapping his arms around John's neck

"Should someone walk up, we'll give them a good show." The other man said lifting Randy up. Randy circled his long legs around John's waist as their mouths fused together for a hot and hungry kiss. Although the water was slightly on the cold side, Randy could still feel John's member coming alive. He pulled away from John's full lips then began to kiss, nibble and suck his neck. John moaned and turned his head so that Randy had better access. As he sucked, John pushed deep inside of him and rocked them both gently. To anyone who may walk by they only looked like two men enjoying themselves in the water. They'd never know how much they were really enjoying themselves

"That feels so good babe."

"Yea?" Randy licked his lips

"Mmhm." John walked them out of the water and with some crafty maneuvering he laid them on the sand. Instantly Randy pulled John closer to him moving his hips along with John's to a rhythm which only they could dance. John listened to his lover quietly moan beneath him. So quietly that the sounds were almost drowned out by the waves that were lapping at their feet and legs

"Do you want it faster baby?"

"No John, this is perfect. So, so perfect." John leaned down and kissed Randy's beautiful lips. Randy slipped his tongue into John's mouth and focused only on the intense pleasure John was giving him. He pulled away from John's lips. "Fuck me." John raised his upper body a little and looked down

"Well that was quick." Randy laughed

"Don't stop." He said when he felt John slow his thrusts

"No?" Randy shook his head against the cool, wet sand. "Are you ready to cum again?"

"I'm ready to cum as many times as you make me." He said smirking. John said nothing as he began to move faster. He did grunt when he felt how warm and wet Randy was inside. Neither man was bothered or even noticed that the sand they lay on was rough and more than likely cutting into their skin. They only noticed each other...for the rest of the morning and into the afternoon

**Evan**

"Mr. Bourned?" Evan smiled at the little girl who never pronounced his name correctly

"Yes Breanne?"

"I drawed you two pictures. One for here and one for at your house."

"Thank you." He said taking the two sheets of paper. "Where should I put the one that I keep here?"

"Um," The little girl looked around the room then pointed to an open space on the front of Evan's desk. "Here!" Evan ripped a piece of tape from his tape dispenser and secured the drawing on the desk

"I think it looks great! What about you?" Breanne nodded her head up and down while smiling

"And you can put the other one on the frigderdator at your house okay?" Evan laughed

"Okay. I'll put it right on the _frigderdator_ as soon as I get home. Thank you."

"Ya welcome." Breanne said wiping her nose with her hand

"Do you need a tissue?"

"No." Evan took one from the box on his desk

"I think you do." The little girl took the tissue and roughly wiped her nose handing the now soiled tissue back to Evan

"You could throw that away."

"Oh thank you. Go clean up your crayons please because it's almost time to practice spelling."

"Okay." Evan tossed the tissue into the trash can then cleaned his hands thoroughly with his hand sanitizer

**Cody**

"Esto será en el final para copiarlo abajo porque no estoy haciendo copias para usted. Repito, esto será en el final de todo esto ..." Cody said writing on the chalk board. When he finished writing he turned around. "Some of you are writing and some of you aren't. What's the problem?"

"We don't know what you said." Cody dusted his hands off

"I can understand that but do I ever write anything on the board that doesn't need to be written down?"

"I see your point." Cody smiled

"I said that this stuff will be on your final so you need to copy it down. If you study this material you should have no problem passing."

"What if we don't really understand the work Mr. Rhodes?"

"If you start studying now," Cody said moving from behind his desk and walking to the row of desk near the windows. "And you come across anything that you don't understand then let me know and I'll help you as best I can." He finished intercepting a piece of paper being passed around

"You're a good dude Mr. Rhodes."

"If you can say that in Spanish then I won't take points off your grade for calling me dude."

"Shit...um, un bien amigo...el Sr. Rhodes?"

"Eres un bien amigo el Sr. Rhodes." Cody corrected. "But close enough." He said unfolding the sheet of paper in his hand. Cody looked at the girls who were passing it around

_What about Mr. Rhodes?_

_lol! Omg! His butt is so cute!_

_Sick. His eyes are awesome. They're almost an icy blue...mmm...azure_

_Yum...I still prefer his butt. When he writes on the board *dead*_

_I'm a little jealous to be honest. I should do more lunges _

_Do you think if we ask what he does he'll tell us?_

_No! I'll kill you if you do_

_Harsh. He's got nice lips too_

_Rawr!_

"Good use of the word azure but this is a Spanish class so the word you should have used is azul." One of the girls dropped her head on her desk. "No more of this okay?" They both nodded shamefully. Cody wanted to walk backwards to his desk so they didn't look at his butt; instead he just sucked it up and walked normally

**John and Randy**

"What are we doing later John?" John looked over at Randy

"What do you mean? I took you to breakfast, then to a beautiful secluded beach where I made sweet, sweet love to you and after that I had lunch brought to us on said secluded beach...then loved you down again...repeatedly."

"But it's my birthday so I should get those things."

"You absolutely should." John said looking at his phone. "Come on." He said grabbing Randy's hand

"Where are we going? We were already in bed and what's better than that?"

"Your gift is here."

"My gift is here?" Randy mumbled as he allowed John to drag him downstairs and out the front door. He laughed when he saw his gift. "Is this for me baby?" He asked sweetly

"This is your gift." The men watched as the truck driver unloaded Randy's 2014 Diamond Black Bentley Continental GT Speed. "I thought it might be time for an upgrade."

"What color black is that?"

"It's Diamond Black like your old one."

"What color is the interior?"

"I picked that Linen color since it's what you wanted before but had to get Magnolia." Randy grabbed John and kissed him hard. "What on earth was that for?"

"It's hot and such a turn on when you remember stupid little things that I've said." John laughed

"It's not stupid to me." They finished watching the man unload the new car then load up Randy's 2011 Bentley. After the truck was gone John watched as Randy took a soft mitt and wiped the car down although the truck driver had done so before leaving. "You're going to rub the paint off."

"No I'm not."

"I take it you like the car."

"I love it."

"So you've had a good birthday so far?"

"Yes but it could be better." John raised an eyebrow

"How so?" Randy looked at him. "You're not going to fuck me Randy." John said walking into the house via the garage door

"Damn it!" Randy shouted throwing his mitt down. He started toward the door before turning back and picking the mitt up and placing it on its rightful shelf. "John!" He called walking through the house. He found John sitting at the foot of the bed

"What?"

"But it's my birthday though." John laughed

"I'm aware of what the day is but that doesn't change things as far as my ass is concerned."

"You shouldn't make it look so good then." Randy said pushing John back on the bed

"What are you doing?" John asked looking down at the other man pulling his shorts off

"Nothing."

"This certainly doesn't feel like nothing." He said allowing Randy to push his legs up and apart

...

John lay on the bed writhing and moaning as Randy tongued his tight hole

"Guys?!" Randy and John both froze when they heard Cody's yelling

"Get up! Get up!" John whispered harshly as he pushed Randy's face away from him

"I'm moving John." Randy said getting up and going to the bathroom. John pulled the blankets over his naked lower half and wished his erection away

"Hi baby." Cody said walking in the room. "What's the matter?"

"Huh? Nothing." He put his bag down and kissed John. Cody lifted his hands and looked at it

"Is that sand? Why's there sand in the bed?"

"Randy and I went to the beach today."

"Oh. Where is the birthday boy?"

"Bathroom."

"Do you have a headache or something?"

"No. Why?"

"You've got your arm covering your eyes. That's always comforting when I have a headache."

"I don't have a headache baby."

"Okay."

"You better go change your clothes before Randy gets out." Cody picked up his bag and headed to the closet

"Hey Ran!" Cody chirped seeing Randy walk out of the bathroom

"Hey." He said kissing Cody twice then walking to the bed while Cody continued on to the closet

"Hey guys," Cody yelled. "Are we doing anything tonight?!"

"You and I are on our own tonight." John said and Randy looked at him. Cody popped out the closet

"What?" They both asked

"Well I had you majority of the day so Evan and I worked it out so that he gets you later on. He wants to take you out."

"How cute of him." Randy commented

"What about me?"

"You're going to be with me."

"But it's Ran's birthday and I haven't seen him all day."

"You haven't seen me either."

"But it's Ran's birthday John, not yours." Cody said stomping his foot

"I know what damn day it is. Go put some clothes on." He huffed and went back to look for clothes

"He's kinda right John."

"I didn't say that he wasn't but what's done is done."

"I feel bad...and I feel even worse that it's my birthday and I feel bad. I should feel only good today." John laughed

"Here you go Ran." Cody said walking over with an envelope

"Thank you. I'm sorry we're not doing anything today Codes."

"Oh, it's okay." He said climbing over Randy and cuddling up to him. Randy opened the card, read it then looked at Cody

"What's this?" Randy asked referring to what looked like a username and password written on the blank side

"I know how much you like those race car toys but I didn't know what you'd like so I set up an account for you at A Main Hobbies. That's your password and username so you can pick what you want." Randy smiled

"Thanks Codes. That's incredibly thoughtful and nice of you. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. There's a refillable Visa card on file so everything is paid for."

"You paid for this?" Cody nodded

"Yes I did...with my own hard earned money."

"That may be the best part of this gift." Randy kissed him

"I thought you'd like that. You too John."

"This not showing up on my credit card statement next month? I love it."

"Wait, the Visa is refillable,"

"Yea."

"Am I refilling it or you?"

"I can if necessary."

"Well look at you sounding all grown up."

"I am a grown up you know."

"You're holding down a full-time job and people trust you with their kids so I assumed as much."

"I'm very responsible at work...and assertive."

"Mmm, that sounds hot."

"Ran!" John laughed. Randy rolled to his side and wrapped an arm around Cody

"Love you." Cody smiled and wrapped his arms around Randy's neck and pulling him closer

"Love you too."

"Aww, you're the dominant cuddler right now Cody."

"I could totally be a Dom if I needed to." Randy raised his head while John turned his, both of them looking at Cody

"You what?"

"Yea, I could. I'd be all like, hey bitch," John laughed loudly

"Somebody shoot me."

"What?!" Cody squeaked

"Hey bitch?"

"Yea." John shook his head

"No. Have I ever said that to either of you?"

"Well no."

"You're not dominant by nature Cody. Just sit back and let me take care of you, okay?"

"I mean if you insist."

"And just like that," Randy started as John laughed. "He's back to completely submissive. You're soft as a noodle Codes."

"Hey!" Randy looked at the clock

"Where is my Puppy?" He asked grabbing his phone

"Call off your dog's Randy, I'm here."

"Get over here you little shit." Evan eyed Randy as he walked to the bed. "Don't give me that." The small man crawled on the bed next to Randy. "I heard that you were taking me out for dinner tonight." Evan raised his head and looked over at John who smiled

"I am."

"That may be going against the rules of our relationship Puppy."

"But it's your birthday." He said looking up at Randy with his big brown eyes. Evan's eyes may have been Randy's favorite non-sexual part of him

"I'll allow it on this day and because you went through the trouble."

"Thanks so much."

"What time are we leaving?"

"Reservations are at 7."

"Where are we going?"

"Armani's."

"Ooh, nice. I know that this is your date but can I drive? I want to take my new car out."

"You got a new car?!"

"Yea. John got me one for my birthday."

"But,"

"Cody don't even think about mentioning a new car for yourself. You're doing just fine with your Audi."

"What kind of car did you get?"

"I still have a continental but it's a 2014."

"How the hell do you have a 2014 already?"

"They unveiled the 2014's at the Detroit Auto Show in January so I ordered one for my boy toy over there."

"I'm a boy toy now?"

"Now?"

"Well this revelation just makes me feel dirty."

"You're just really sexy Randy." Evan said speaking up. "I don't know how it happened but you managed to get every possible thing that could make someone hot...your smile is a little goofy but those cheekbones and smirk make up for it." Randy looked at Evan then over at Cody who was smiling and at John who smiled too

"I happen to think that it's great. Aside from you being about ten shades of crazy, which I happen to like most of the time, you're just about perfect." Randy laughed

"Is it my birthday or flatter Randy Day?"

"Let's call it both."

"How lucky am I?"

"How lucky are we...that you haven't killed any of us yet."

"John."

"Well there was that one time Ran choked me."

"Oh yea. He threw a spatula at me once and a plastic bottle not too long ago...he's threatened me a few times."

"I can't wait until I have one of these stories to tell."

"Okay! That is enough. Randy Appreciation Day is going downhill."

...

Evan was in his bathroom fixing his hair when Randy walked in

"How come you're not wearing a bowtie?"

"Why would I be wearing a bowtie?"

"Because I like you in bowties and it's my birthday so you should do what I like."

"How about no? I always do what you like. Bowties are for work and work only." Randy crossed his arms over his chest

"You don't tell me no, not ever and especially not today."

"I don't want to wear a bowtie Randy." Evan turned toward Randy and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Can I not wear a bowtie tonight?" He asked looking up at the taller man. Randy softened his hard stance as he raised a hand and caressed Evan's cheek

"I absolutely hate how fucking cute you are. Like, it makes my skin all itchy."

"I know." Evan said smiling and standing on tiptoe. "Can I have a kiss please?" Randy kissed him. "Are you ready to go?"

"Well I kinda just want to stay here with you now."

"We're going."

...

"I have to go to the grocery store John." John choked on his beer

"What?" He said coughing

"I'm going to the store."

"Did you mean to say grocery store or department store?" Cody put his hands on his hips and looked at John

"I know the difference between food and clothes John."

"Why are you going to the grocery store?"

"I have to make something for Ran. Don't worry it's not too complicated." John smiled

"Does he know that you're doing this?"

"No. I told Ev not to get dessert while they were out at dinner."

"How come you're doing all this baby?" Cody shrugged

"I just thought that it would be nice and Ran always does nice things for us around here."

"Not that I'm trying to burst your bubble but you do know that you can't cook right?"

"I know but the recipe seemed simple enough and I'd like to try."

"Do you need money?"

"No. I'll buy the ingredients. I do need you to supervise me while I use the oven." John chuckled

"I'll supervise."

"Thanks! Be right back!"

**Armani's**

"They have fried duck eggs here." Randy said looking over the menu

"Yea, I saw that...probably going to get the ground veal that's listed above it." Randy laughed

"You don't want to try duck eggs with me?"

"Absolutely not."

"But it's my birthday."

"That's run its course." Randy gasped

"But it's my birthday all day."

"I'm well aware of that. Just like it's my birthday all day, J's birthday is all day, Cody's birthday is all day...along with the 7 billion other people in the world."

"You know," Randy said leaning across the table. "You're being awful sassy and I need you to dial it back a bit before you're in major trouble."

"Did I tell you what a nice, smooth ride your car has?" Randy laughed then covered his mouth

"Now is not the time to be cute or funny. I'm serious Evan."

"I'm sorry."

"...does that car ride smoother though? It's 616hp."

"Way smooth babe."

...

"Baby?"

"Yes?"

"What do I grease this pan with?"

"Pam."

"Pan."

"With Pam."

"What do I grease the pan with John? Who's Pam?" John stood up and went to the cabinet and retrieved a can of Pam

"Oh! Pam! The spray! I always wondered what this stuff was for."

"It's a non-stick cooking spray."

"It makes sense now." Cody said spraying the mini muffin pan. John watched as Cody read over the ingredients again and again as he worked. Although he had simple step-by-step instructions, John could tell that Cody had no clue what he was doing. John couldn't deny how cute he looked though so he sat back with his beer and watched

...

"Are we getting dessert?"

"Not here, no." Randy raised an eye brow

"So where are we going to have it?" Evan opened his mouth to speak but Randy interrupted him. "No, we are not having sex in or on my car...at least not yet anyway."

"Is that your idea of dessert? You're going to have actual dessert."

"...so we're not having sex?"

"Oh we're going to have sex. We're having hot dirty birthday sex." Randy laughed

"Oh Cachorro...you're the best."

"Well thank you very much." Evan said slipping his card into the tray brought over by the waitress

...

"John?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think at some point I can get another puppy? I think Max gets lonely."

"On one hand I don't think that Max gets lonely and on the other you've taken such good care of him that I have no valid reason to tell you no other than just to say no."

"So I can have one?" Cody asked putting the finishing touches on his dessert

"You have to talk to Randy about it since he'll be here with the thing."

"I'm sure Ran wouldn't mind another little puppy around here." John shrugged

"I don't know baby. Ask him when he has time."

"Okay." Cody responded putting the dessert in the fridge. "Do you think they'll be home soon?"

"Well they left at 7 and it's a little after 9 now so I'd say yes."

"Does that mean we don't have time for a quickie?" A smile spread slowly across John's face

"Oh we always have time for those." Cody was about to leave when John stopped him. "Did you shut the oven off?"

"Oops!"

"Thank God I was here to supervise."

"I know!"

Evan and Randy weren't in the house but they were home. After Randy pulled into the garage Evan climbed into his lap and they had been making out ever since

"Why are you stopping?"

"We have to go inside."

"But it's my birthday." Evan laughed

"I can't wait until midnight so you can stop saying that. Come on." He said sliding back into the passenger seat and opening the door

"I thought I was getting dessert."

"You are. Go in the house, please."

"Fine."

"I'll be upstairs."

"Wait, you're not eating it with me?"

"Nope." Evan walked past Randy and up to his room while Randy went to the kitchen. He laughed when he walked in

"Did you buy dessert for me?"

"I made it actually." Randy looked at the tarts sitting on the island

"Did you use the oven?"

"Yes but John supervised."

"Thank you. Have you tasted one?"

"No."

"You always taste when you cook." Randy said picking one up and handing it to Cody

"I don't plan on cooking again but I'll remember." The men each took a bite of the pastry and chewed. Cody slowly lowered his back to the plate. Randy did the same and laughed

"It's terrible." He said

"I know." Cody whined. Randy walked over and pulled him out of his chair. "I'm sorry."

"I love you Codes and I appreciate the effort. I really do."

"I love you too." Randy kissed him lovingly. "I should have just bought a pie and some ice cream."

"Those tasted horrible but you put thought into it so I don't care that we can't eat them. Your effort is way better than some store bought pie, hands down."

"Are you sure?"

"100% positive. Come on. I have to get you up to John and I need to get back to Evan. I've got him right where I want him."

"Where is that exactly?" John asked when the men walked into the room

"Never you mind." Randy said leaning down to kiss him

"Should I turn the TV up louder?"

"John."

"I think we have our own business to take care of so we needn't worry about the two of them."

"Didn't we take care of that once tonight?" Cody huffed

"You sound like you don't want to."

"I'd be more than happy to have him John if you don't." Randy said smirking

"Has there ever been a time that I didn't want to? You go have some birthday sex with Evan and Cody you...I don't know what you need to do but do something." Randy laughed and kissed John again

"Goodnight." He kissed Cody twice. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ran!"

"Night babe."

Randy went down the hall to Evan's room and headed to the bathroom when he didn't see the other man in bed where he wanted him to be

"Did you just take a shower?"

"No. I was about to though."

"Why?" Randy said undoing the buttons on Evan's shirt from behind. Evan watched Randy's fingers in the mirror as he shrugged his shoulders

"I like showers." He said quietly. Randy smirked

"I like showers too. You weren't going to wait for me?" He said moving to the belt Evan was wearing

"I didn't know if you would want to take one."

"Why wouldn't I want to?" Evan only shook his head slightly as he stepped out of his pants. "Hmm?"

"I don't know. Randy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a kiss?"

"Not yet. Undress me." Evan turned, not too eagerly though, and began to undress the taller man starting with his shirt. He kept his eyes and fingers focused on the task at hand. When Randy's shirt was completely unbuttoned Evan slid his hands under the shirt and ran them over Randy's tight muscles. Randy tensed when he felt the small hands appreciating his time in the gym. "You look so good." He smirked as he shrugged the shirt off his shoulders when Evan verbalized the appreciation

"Thank you. I have to make sure I stay lean so that you can get your arms around me." Evan continued undressing Randy from the waist down but looked up at him smirking as he did so

"May I?" He asked looking back down. The small man simply asking if he could please Randy made the older man want to push him to the floor and have his way with him

"Yes." Evan sank down to his knees and pulled Randy's underwear down before licking at his shaft. He coated the organ generously as he took all of Randy into his mouth and sucking him hard but slowly. Randy reached for the bathroom counter top to keep himself steady

...

Randy was standing at the edge of the bed while Evan laid on his back his knees touching his chest. Each thrust of Randy's hips was long and deep and driving them both insane. He gripped the man's ankles then thrust harder

"Randy," Evan whimpered. "I need to...fuck, please touch me."_ Please. _Randy release one ankle and moved the hand to Evan's throbbing cock. He tugged it in time with his hips

"Do you want to cum?" Evan nodded his head quickly. "I want to hear you say it."

"Yes Randy. I want to cum. I need to." Randy moved his hand faster and faster until Evan gasped then moaned, a lazy smile spreading across his face. The tightening of his inner muscles brought about an orgasm for Randy

"Oh my God," Randy said breathless. "Evan...you are perfect." Evan chuckled as he reached into a drawer on his night table

"I'm hardly but I do thank you for the compliment."

"Come here." Randy said pulling Evan closer and kissing him. "We don't have to shower tonight do we?"

"Randy I can't even move right now. A shower is the farthest thing from my mind. Here." Randy pulled the envelope from his sweaty chest. "There are still three minutes left of your birthday so there are your cards."

"Cards?"

"Yea, this year and last year." Randy smiled

"It so cute that you got me a card but a little creepy that you didn't give it to me." Evan stretched and threw a leg over Randy's

"Just going to pretend that I didn't hear that."

"Is it okay if I open these tomorrow?"

"But it's your birthday." Randy sighed

"Puppy."

**TBC**

**Translation: **Silencioso – silence

Esto será en el final para copiarlo abajo porque no estoy haciendo copias para usted. Repito, esto será en el final de todo esto ... - This will be on your final so copy it down because I'm not making copies for you. I repeat, this will be on your final...all of this

Eres un bien amigo el Sr. Rhodes – you're a good dude Mr. Rhodes


	40. 40

**Utah: 62 days into treatment**

"I really don't want to be here right now." Randy looked at Alexei as he unbuckled his seatbelt

"Well we're here now so what are you going to do?" Alexei sighed and banged his head on the SUV's headrest. "What the hell are you doing?" Randy put a hand on the other man's head. "Stop."

"I haven't talked to him since we were here last."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I only knew about this trip because you called me."

"Alexei!"

"What? I couldn't do it Randy. Not after hearing what I did at the last session."

"Oh my God. So he doesn't know that you're here?" Alexei shook his head and wiped his eyes

"It's like I don't even know who that is in there. When I went home I thought about all this shit he'd done to me and all the trouble I've been in because of him. He had pills on him one time and we were pulled over, do you know that son of a bitch convinced me to take them so he wouldn't get into more trouble?"

"I did know that. I was the one that bailed you out remember?"

"Well that makes me even more fucking angry!" Alexei shouted punching the steering wheel and inadvertently honking the horn. "_He_ gets me in trouble and _you_ come to bail me out."

"Maybe now wasn't a good time to bring this up, yes?"

"No, now was a perfect time to bring it up. I'll be nice and angry when we're in there and I can tell Steven exactly how I feel." _Uh-oh_ Randy thought

"Do you want to run any of those feelings by me before we go in there?"

"No. Steven didn't give me a heads-up about being an abusive dick and you didn't tell me either so I want it to be a surprise." Randy had known Steven and Alexei for years but had never seen Alexei angry. The man rarely walked around without a smile on his face. This Alexei was being sneaky and frankly it frightened Randy a little. He jumped when he heard someone knock on his window

"What are you doing here Alexei?" Steven asked as soon as Randy put the window down

"That's not happiness to see me is it?" Randy wanted to laugh at the response

"Don't fucking quote movies to me especially shitty movies. You haven't talked to me in 32 days and then you just show up here unannounced?" Randy put the window back up

"He's baiting you so don't react to that like you have every right to do."

"When Randy Orton is the voice of reason." Alexei mumbled getting out of the car

"This is not going to end well." Randy said before opening his own door

"How are you Randy?" Steven asked Randy but looking at Alexei

"I'm well."

"Alexei."

"Steven."

"Oh my God – the two of you are acting like children. I get that you're brothers but you need to stop it or I'm cursing both of you out. I didn't come here to mediate your shit." Steven cracked his neck. A sign that Randy had learned meant he was angry and was ready to unleash Holy Hell or talk to you like a sociopath. He calmly slipped his hands into the pockets of his pants

"I wish that you had at least called me once or to let me know that you were coming Alexei. I could have arranged more time for us. I am glad that you're here though." He went with sociopath. Steven was a fucking sociopath. Randy could only hope that rehab would change that but he doubted it

"I don't need much time to say what I need to say to you." Steven smiled slowly. Mockingly. Revealing his extraordinarily long canine teeth

"Oh, you have something you want to say to me Alexei?"

"Yea, I do." Steven then laughed humorlessly

"I can't wait to hear this. Do you mind Handsome, if Alexei, who came here uninvited, takes up some of your time to tell me what he desperately needs to tell me?"

"Don't do this Steven. You're supposed to be healing not acting like a fucking ass." He said stepping between the brothers. He could tell what was coming

"I think I'm healing just fine baby. I mean _you've_ talked to me and don't I sound better? I'm sorry if I was just caught off guard by the sudden appearance of my ghost brother,"

"Cut the fucking shit Steven."

"Maybe we should go inside." Randy suggested

"Cut what shit Alex?" Although he was standing between them, Randy wasn't sure if the men even noticed he was still standing there

"You know what I'm talking about. You're a child in a thirty year old man's drug riddled body."

"I'm a what?!" Before he could stop it Steven moved around Randy and lunged at Alexei who fell to the ground landing hard on his back. "Don't you ever say that to me again!" Steven said through his tightly clenched teeth

"Say what? That you're," Alexei didn't finish his thought as his brother wrapped his hands around his throat. Randy who was content with just letting then fight it out grabbed Steven from behind when he realized just how angry Steven was

"Get off me Randy!"

"No! Steven that's your brother! Get off him!" Randy pulled Steven into a D'arce choke. "I don't want to do it. Let him go." Just as quickly as the rage filled him it subsided and Steven let go. In turn Randy let him go then stood dusting his clothes off. "...made me get my fucking clothes dirty." He murmured. Alexei lay there staring up at the sky

"I realized," He said. "That you're fucking crazy Steven. I guess I'd always known but the last time I was here it really hit me. Look at what you just did to me. Your own brother. Your own brother who's gotten you out of some pretty tough situations and never asked a thing of you...if Rand weren't here you probably would have killed me just now,"

"Alex,"

"No, it's true. Rand?"

"Yea?"

"I'm glad to have met you but I'm sorry it was because you dated my brother. I know that he's supposed to apologize and make amends but I want to tell you that I'm sorry for what he did to you." Steven sat there on the hard ground feeling worse than he had in a long time

"While it was completely unnecessary I do accept your apology." Randy said extending his hand down to the man who took it and hoisted himself up. "Are you just going to sit there shithead?" He asked turning to Steven. Steven stood silently and they all walked toward the building

"What happened to you guys?" One of the staff asked when the three men walked indoors. No one said anything. "Okay...it looks like there may have been a fight but I know that can't be since there's no fighting allowed here. I sure hope that whatever happened _doesn't_ happen again." He said eyeing the trio. "I would hate to report this and have your visitor privileges taken away or worse, have you kicked out of the facility."

"It's not going to happen again." Randy said looking between Alexei and Steven. "Right?"

"Right." They said

"Thank you Randy." The staff member said as he walked off

"Both of you are acting like idiots right now. Cut it the fuck out. I'm going to get cleaned up." Randy said walking away

"Tell Randy I'm in the therapy room." Steven said leaving Alexei standing there

Therapy Session

"So it's been a while since I've seen the two of you. What happened after our last visit?" Steven and Alexei just sat there stewing

"Um, both Alexei and I were pretty upset so we ended up leaving earlier than planned."

"Oh? Steven hadn't mentioned that. What upset you Randy?"

"Hearing what Steven said...him retelling that story...all the things I felt listening to him tell that story."

"What did you feel?"

"Everything. I was transported back to the night in his apartment then I relieved all the terrible moments he and I had. It scared me honestly because I missed it." Steven and Alexei looked at Randy

"You missed it? What part?"

"I did, not enough to try it again but I missed the taste of the Percodan's he gave me and how they made me feel but I couldn't dwell on it because I'd go back to that place. What's best for me is to move on. I have a stable life, it's unconventional but it's still stable and it's the most stable I've been. I want Steven clean so he can have what I have...just not with me."

"Just not with you?"

"I know that he still has feelings for me." Randy laughed. "He's not very subtle about it but I just want his friendship." Steven gasped

"I'm in the friend-zone."

"The friend-zone is best for us."

"I'm kidding and I understand. I'd love to try again with you but you're right, you have a stable life and I'm chaotic at best. Your boys are good for you and you're happy...something you never really were with me." Randy looked up and made eye contact with Steven who smiled weakly

"Oh God." Alexei groaned. "This motherfucker hit you and you're over there wishing him the best like an old pal."

"He is an old pal."

"He got you hooked on drugs Randy."

"I got me hooked on drugs. I mean sure Steven helped but it was my choice to take them again and again."

"It wasn't your choice to take them the first time though."

"Eh, he's got a point there."

"You're upset now Alexei."

"For 26 years I thought I knew my brother and then hearing about what he did to someone he claimed he loved made me think differently. I also thought about all the shit he's put me through and to be honest it made me feel something I'd never felt for anyone."

"Which is?"

"I think its hate."

"You hate Steven?"

"I don't know. I've never hated anyone but maybe a little part of me does."

"Alexei." He looked at Steven

"What?"

"You hate me?"

"Possibly a little bit."

"And that's hard for you Steven?"

"Of course it's hard for me. Alex is my brother no matter what."

"But it was okay for you to do all the things you did to him? Because he's your brother no matter what?"

"...well no but I didn't think that he was harboring any hate toward me."

"Did you think about him at all?" Steven sat there

"Not really, no."

"It hurts me to hear you say that but deep down I knew."

"I love you maninho. And I'm so sorry. I don't want you to hate me even if it's just a little."

"Well I don't want to hate you."

"What can I do?"

"Stop treating me like shit."

"Consider it done."

**Later**

Randy had just woken up from an impromptu nap in his hotel room. He sighed and reached for his phone

"Hi baby. Is everything okay?" Randy smiled hearing John's voice

"It's calmer but things started out pretty rough."

"Oh?"

"Well Steven and Alexei got into a fight."

"Like an argument?"

"No. Like Steven on top of Alexei with his hands around his throat. I had to put him in a chokehold so he'd let go."

"You're kidding me? What the hell is wrong with him? There's nothing Alexei could have said that would warrant that type of behavior."

"Knowing Steven like I do and watching how he reacted to what Alexei said...I knew exactly what was going to happen before he did it. He's a sociopath."

"Is that your professional opinion, Doc?"

"Yes. All of his movements, everything he does is deliberate and calculating and designed to mentally fuck with you."

"Aside from that mental part I think you just described yourself." Randy laughed

"Shut up John."

"I'm just saying babe. Maybe that's why the two of you can't be together."

"Why?"

"With all of your calculated and deliberate moves the two of you are like fucking robots," Randy laughed. "Just walking around waiting for the other to make a move so you can counter it."

"Stop making me laugh John. I want to be in a bad mood."

"Now why would you want to be in a bad mood?"

"So I can lie in my bed sulking."

"Oh stop. Did the two of you talk about anything?"

"I did most of the talking to the therapist while Steven listened. There's really nothing he can say. I came back more so to let him know how fucked up I was."

"Was?" Randy laughed again

"John stop." John laughed on the other end of the line. "Anyway – where are the boys?"

"In Evan's room giggling about something."

"Have you serviced Cody today? I feel like him giggling with Ev could quickly turn into getting a sexual favor from him."

"I serviced Cody a few times today."

"He's become a slutty little thing." John laughed

"Well between the two of us he really didn't have a choice in the matter. We make sex so much fun." Randy groaned

"I don't want to talk about sex right now since I'm not getting any."

"I could talk you through it." Randy smirked knowing what John meant. He reached down and palmed his crotch ready to get started

"John!" Randy's hand dropped back to his side on the mattress when he heard Cody's voice in the background

"What is it baby? I'm on the phone."

"Who is it? Is it Ran?!"

"Sorry." John mumbled into the phone before Randy heard shuffling

"Hey Ran!"

"Hi Cody."

"How's Ohio?"

"I don't know. I'm in Utah." Cody laughed

"Duh. I was just testing you. Anyway, they both have four letters."

"Do they?" There was a pause on the other end of the line then Cody laughed

"Yes!" His response made Randy laugh. "When are you coming back? Evy really misses you."

"Did he tell you that?"

"No but I can tell."

"John said that the two of you were in his room giggling."

"They were sad giggles on his part."

"Is that right?"

"Yea." John laughed when he looked at Cody who was lying on his stomach kicking his legs back and forth. If the phone had a cord John was sure he'd be twirling it around his finger

"I'll talk to him about it and see what I can do."

"You can just come back."

"I'll be back tomorrow evening."

"Before then."

"Is this for Ev or you?"

"Oh, it's for Ev."

"Uh-huh. I don't believe you Codes."

"...maybe me a little bit."

"You only miss me a little bit?" Randy asked using that voice Cody loved to hear

"Okay, it's more than a little bit." He said smiling

"I'll be back tomorrow evening okay?" Cody sighed

"Okay."

"I love you." He smiled

"I love you too. Wanna talk to John?"

"Yes." Randy heard more shuffling, mumbling then what he thought sounded like a smack and Cody giggling

"Hello?"

"John."

"Yes babe? Are you going to sneak back here or will I really see you tomorrow evening?"

"I'll be back tomorrow evening."

"But we miss you."

"You miss dinner."

"...well."

"You know, I might stay until Friday." John laughed

"I will fly out there so fast and bring your skinny ass back here if I have to." Randy growled

"That sounds kinda hot." John laughed

"Be that as it may I'm very serious."

"I know you are. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mmhm." Randy rolled his eyes

"I'll text you before bed. I have to call my Puppy now."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." Randy said before hanging up and dialing Evan

"Hola Papi Chulo."

"Hola Cachorro."

"How are things?"

"Better."

"Good."

"How was work?"

"Messy."

"More pizza?"

"No, this time it was glue and Popsicle sticks." Randy laughed

"Aren't you the one that comes up with these project ideas?"

"Yes. I have to keep them stimulated and who doesn't like glue?"

"I have no idea."

"When are you coming back?"

"Déjà vu. I'll be back tomorrow evening. Why? Do you miss me?"

"What would ever give you that idea?"

"Cody said you did." Evan laughed

"Well it seems like Cody's started lying because I've said no such thing nor have I indicated that I do. Do you want me to miss you? I'll conjure up some tears if you'd like."

"Shove the tears up your ass you little shit." Evan started to laugh

"You're so good to me Randy. I don't know where else I'd get called such names or where I could receive verbal abuse."

"Ha! I haven't tied you up so something must be keeping you around."

"Well."

"I walked right into that. I'm hanging up now."

"I appreciate you not just hanging up on me."

"Thought about it." Evan laughed

"I'll see you tomorrow Randy."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye." Randy dropped his phone on the bed as he heard a knock at the door. Swinging his legs over the side he padded to the door and opened it

"Why's your door locked? We're like the only people in this joint." Alexei said walking into Randy's room uninvited. Randy laughed

"I guess I lock doors out of habit."

"You live in a super wealthy neighborhood so why are you locking doors there?"

"What the hell do you want Alexei?" Alexei smiled

"Let's go eat."

"Who says I'm hungry?" Alexei sighed

"Stop acting like such a brat or I'll call John. Besides, don't you have to eat every two hours or so to keep that body tight for your men back home?"

"Oh my God...let me put my shoes on and we can go. Where are we going because I know you've already staked out a place?"

"I did take the liberty of looking up some places. I picked Tuscano's Brazilian Grill." Randy smiled

"I should probably wear sweatpants then." Alexei laughed

"Do you think we need a driver though?"

"Are you feeling like a serious night of drinking is in order?"

"Hell yea."

"Let's get a driver. I'll call downstairs."

"I'm going to take a seat."

**Tampa**

"Hey baby!" Cody said bouncing into the office and into John's lap

"Ow Cody!" John shouted as he grimaced

"What?"

"You just sat on my balls. Get up!" Cody jumped up and extended his hand. "Don't touch 'em!"

"I'm sorry." John beat his hand on the desk while taking deep breaths

"Holy shit."

"Maybe your things are just too big." John eyed him

"Go downstairs please." Cody frowned then turned and left the room. He went down to the den and flopped on the couch

"What did you do?"

"I accidentally crushed John's berries when I sat on him." Evan started to laugh and laugh then he laughed some more. "Ev." He sighed

"Sorry that I'm not sorry. That's one of the funniest things I've ever heard."

"You're being very unsupportive."

"What do you want me to do? We all have the same parts so you know what he feels right now."

"I know but I didn't do it on purpose. I always sit in his lap."

"Knowing you, you probably jumped in it or something." Cody looked around the room. "That's what I thought."

**Utah: 11:45 pm**

Papi Chulo: puppy

Papi Chulo: PUPPY!

Puppy: yes?

Papi Chulo: what are you doing?

Puppy: there's a 2 hour time difference. What do you think I'm doing?

Papi Chulo: what?

Puppy: it's almost 2 in the morning here Randy. I was sleeping

Papi Chulo: oh!

Puppy: are you drunk?

Papi Chulo: nO

Evan laughed

Puppy: hmm...I don't believe you

Papi Chulo: I did go out with Alexei and we had driNkS

Puppy: judging by your texts I'd say you've had quite a few

Papi Chulo: we did

Puppy: how come you're texting me and not John or Cody?

Papi Chulo: cause I want to talk to you

Puppy: I'm honored

Papi Chulo: I like you

Puppy: I like you too. It's one of the things we have going for us

Papi Chulo: like I liek you a lot. Stuff about you

Puppy: stuff about me? What are you talking about?

Papi Chulo: you kno stuff

Puppy: oh yea. all that stuff about me

Papi Chulo: I like your hair...you have good hair

Evan covered his mouth so his laughing wouldn't wake John or Cody

Puppy: thank you

Papi Chulo: and your eyes. I really like those. They're beautiful

Evan smiled. It would be nice if Randy confessed this sober and in person but reading it was still nice

Puppy: they're brown

Papi Chulo: I know what colr they are. I love them

Puppy: no one's ever told me that...drunk or sober

Papi Chulo: I'm bettr thn other peopel you dated

Puppy: certain parts of you certainly are

Papi Chulo: funny

Puppy: I can't believe I'm even entertaining you with conversation right now

Papi Chulo: why?

Puppy: you're drunk

Papi Chulo: so? Tht doesn't change my fellings for you

Puppy: Randy

Papi Chulo: what

Puppy: you should probably go to bed now

Papi Chulo: for why

Evan held his phone for a while trying to figure out a way to properly word what he wanted to say

Puppy: because...I don't want you to say something in your drunken state then regret it later

He waited for a response from the other man but Randy had already fallen asleep. Evan stayed awake for another 45 minutes or so before drifting off into a restless sleep

**Next Morning**

Randy woke up when he heard groaning next to him that was louder than his own. He looked to his right and saw Alexei laying there with his face buried in the extra pillow

"The fuck are you doing in my bed?"

"I have no idea. What time is it?" Randy reached for his phone that was wrapped in the sheets and checked the time

"It's almost one." He said unlocking the phone. "Oh my God."

"What?"

"Oh, um, nothing." Randy said looking over the messages he'd sent Evan the night before. "We need to get up."

"I need food!" Randy laughed then held his head

"Order room service."

"Are they still serving breakfast? Pancakes would really hit the spot right now."

"I don't know. Call them and see." Alexei felt around blindly for the phone and slapped the number pad

"Hello? Yes. Are you still serving breakfast? For real?! Oh my goodness – I love you. You need an award of some sort." Randy looked over. "Yea, can we get a bunch of pancakes and bacon...no, no eggs. God no. Um, is it possible to get a pitcher of orange juice and a carafe of coffee? Yes! Perfect...all the awards for you. No I think that's all...no wait – do you know where we can get aspirin or something for a headache? You will?! Oh man. Thank you so much. Alright. Bye. They stopped serving breakfast but are making an exception for us and they're sending up some Tylenol."

"Fuck yea Alexei. I'd high-five you but I can't really move."

"I know. I need to shower."

"So do I because we're leaving after we eat."

"Whose idea was it for us to drink that much?"

"Yours I'm sure."

"It seems we remember last night differently."

"I still want to know how you ended up in my bed."

"We both have our clothes on so I think we're good."

"You'd know if we had sex Alexei."

"I'm not gay but if I were I definitely wouldn't bottom."

"That's what they all say." Alexei rolled off the bed

"I'm going to go before you try to prove your point." Randy laughed

"I'm not an animal. Besides, while I believe that I'm a smooth talker and can talk a straight man gay, I truly believe that you're the straightest of straight so I wouldn't do that...and I dated your brother."

"I am pretty straight. Thank you for noticing."

"Oh you're welcome."

"I'm going to shower, try not to think of me naked, and then pack my bag. I'll be back."

"What if I think of you naked but covered in soap?" Alexei stood there for a minute

"As long as the soap is covering all my no-no zones I'll allow it." Randy winked and gave a thumb up

**Tampa: 6:30 pm**

Randy said 'bye' to Alexei as he opened the door to the chartered car, grabbed his bag and walked up to the house. He punched in the key code on the door and stepped inside. He could hear the TV in the den as he walked further in the house but heard no sounds other than that. Evan was checking his phone on his way back to the den when movement caught his eye. The small man backtracked and saw Randy standing there

"Hey." He said quietly

"Hi." Evan slipped the phone into his pocket then walked over to Randy throwing his arms around the tall man's neck

"I did miss you." Randy laughed

"I knew you did. I missed you too."

"Last night,"

"About that,"

"I know that you,"

"I'd been drinking so,"

"No, I completely understand,"

"I probably shouldn't have said it while,"

"Randy,"

"But I did mean,"

"Randy,"

"What I'd said," Evan grabbed Randy and kissed him

"Randy I love you." Both men stood there for a few seconds before Evan turned on his heel and walked away hastily. Randy didn't realize that the small man's legs could carry him so fast. He picked up his bag and walked upstairs completely passing Evan's room and going to his own. He unpacked quickly and went back down the hall. Normally he didn't knock on Evan's door but this time Randy did

"Go away."

"Don't tell me to go away." He said opening the door and stepping inside the room. "Shouldn't we talk about this?"

"What's to talk about?" Randy scratched the back of his head and neck

"I, um," He exhaled loudly. "Evan,"

"You can stop now. You're just making it worse."

"Can you at least look at me?"

"I don't want to." Evan said still lying on the bed with his back to Randy. He walked around to Evan's side of the bed and sat on the floor

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes." He said nodding and letting Randy run his fingers through his hair

"I meant all of what I said and what I probably _would have_ said if I hadn't fallen asleep is that I do have crazy intense feelings for you and they're real and I'm sorry that I had to get drunk to almost admit it. I love having you around. Although it pisses me off I love that you backtalk me way more than you should. It gives you character." Evan smiled thinly and Randy caressed his cheek. "I love that you love me because I love you too."

"Randy,"

"Before you get started, I'm not saying it just because you said it. I'm sure I would have said it last night but I passed out and I'm glad I didn't say it last night because I don't want you to think I only said it under the influence. I'm completely sober," Evan eyed him. "I'm more than 90% sober right now and I know that I love you." Evan sat up and looked at Randy

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Evan pulled him close and wrapped his arms around Randy's neck

"Tell me again." Randy smiled and maneuvered around until he could stand

"I love you Cachorro." Evan pulled him down

"We should consummate this." The older man laughed

"I'm game." The men undressed themselves quickly. "Where are John and Cody?" Randy asked kicking off his shoes and working on his belt

"They went to get food." Evan replied pulling the shirt over his head and kicking his legs to get his pants off. "Hurry." He said taking his glasses off

"Put those back on."

"They're going to fall off."

"Let them fall off." Randy said climbing atop the other man and kissing him deeply as he slid inside. Evan groaned and pressed his body against Randy's, a thin sheen of sweat already forming on them

"Hard Randy."

"But I haven't prepped you."

"You're in there now so that doesn't matter." Evan looked up at Randy. "Please?" Evan could have all he ever wanted from Randy by just saying please. Without a word Randy changed his thrusts to quick and hard ones. Evan wrapped his hands around Randy's biceps, another thing Randy had grown to love, as he arched his back offering more of himself to the man

...

"Ran should be home by now right?" Cody asked as he helped John unpack their food

"He should be yes."

"Well do you think he is? I want to see him."

"Let's see, Evan's car is here. The TV is on in the den. He's nowhere to be found." Cody turned toward the door. "Halt!"

"But John,"

"Nope, you're not going to watch them."

"God dang it." John laughed

"You'll have other opportunities to watch them get it on."

"I guess."

"What is the fascination?" Cody shrugged

"I think it's because Ran's so tall and Evy's not but he can take the D like a champ." John covered his laugh. "And just watching them be so into each other." Cody licked his lips. "It's so hot."

"I think I may have just learned more about you than I ever wanted to know." John murmured

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

...

"We should probably get up and shower, yes?"

"I don't want to get up just yet." Randy said lightly kissing Evan's neck

"But I'm sure John and Cody are home and I like my dinner hot."

"What are we having for dinner?"

"They went to Catch Twenty Three."

"Oh hell yea." Evan laughed

"They went because you were coming home so we should really get up." He said rolling out of the bed. "Come on. Let's take a shower." Evan said finding his glasses and putting them on then flashing a smile over his shoulder. Randy groaned

"Those glasses." Randy said getting up and following the other man into the bathroom. In the shower the two men kept their hands to themselves although they didn't want to. John and Cody had gone through the trouble of going out to get dinner and they didn't want to make them wait

"Ran!" Cody screamed when Randy walked into the kitchen

"Hey Codes." He said hugging the younger man. "How much did you miss me?"

"A lot!" Randy smiled. For all his annoyances, Randy had to admit that Cody was the one who could bring a smile to his face the quickest. He was also the quickest to bring about a scowl. Randy kissed him twice then turned to John

"Big Daddy." John smiled coyly and pulled Randy close to his body

"Hey baby." Randy wrapped his arms around John's neck and the men embraced warmly. "I hate it when you leave." John said quietly

"I hate leaving." He brought a hand up and gently caressed the back of Randy's head and neck. Randy shivered

"So you'll stay awhile?"

"Yes." John kissed Randy's cheek then his lips

"What are you guys talking about? I can't hear."

"What did you guys get?" Randy asked ignoring Cody's nosiness. Evan laughed quietly

"Your favorites with some things that we like. Do you want a glass of wine?" Randy eyed John

"You don't have to give me wine to get some John."

"I know but you get so nasty when I do." Randy growled

"I'll have some then."

"Oh great, I'm never going to get any sleep. The two of you are going to be so loud not to mention you're going to rock the bed."

"So we'll put you right to sleep." Randy said taking a bite of the Black Grouper Evan had put on his plate

"I do have to work tomorrow guys."

"We'll go to another room then."

"Who will I cuddle with though?" Cody asked stealing something off John's plate

"Why don't you sleep in my room Codes so you're not by yourself and that way J and Randy can get all types of messy?"

"Okay. They're probably going to do things I don't want to see anyhow."

"Probably." John and Randy answered at the same time

**Later**

Randy lay on the bed sipping from his glass of wine while John rummaged in the closet

"What are you looking for in there John?"

"Stuff."

"Stuff? How vague."

"You'll see what it is in a minute."

"Did you get _stuff_ for us by any chance?"

"Maybe." Randy smiled and wiggled back and forth on the bed thinking of what John may or may not have purchased

"Should I get undressed?" John laughed to himself while looking through their assortment

"You should relax is what you should do."

"But toys." Randy mumbled

"Why don't you have another glass of wine?"

"Because this is my third. If I have another I'm either going to violate the shit out of you or pass out."

"Being violated doesn't sound half bad."

"Chances are I'd just pass out though."

"Well that sucks." John said shutting the light off in the closet and walking toward the bed. Randy tried to see what the man was concealing in his large hands

"What do you have babe?" Randy asked putting his glass down

"You can get undressed now." The tall man didn't have far to go since he was only wearing a pair of basketball shorts sans underwear. By the time his shorts were off John had undressed himself with lightning speed. John watched as Randy's eyes roamed all over his chest, down his abdomen then landed on his manhood which hung heavy between his legs. Randy was ready to say to hell with the toys just to have John. "I know what you're thinking and as much as I'd like that, no." Randy whimpered involuntarily making John groan. "I want you on your hands and knees. Can you do that or have you had too much wine? I don't want you teetering over." The younger of the two men assumed the position even adding a wiggle once his ass was in the air. "Ooh, very good." John complimented giving the taut ass a slap. He leaned down and kissed the small of Randy's back then trailed his tongue all the way down and back up again. John felt the man shudder. "We haven't gotten started yet."

"I know but damn it John, you know you've always had an effect on me." John's plan was to tease Randy more before even introducing the toys into their play but he couldn't after hearing those words. He grabbed the lubricant from a drawer then spread it between the other man's cheeks. Randy could hear John shuffling around and became curious so he turned his head

"No."

"What?"

"Head down on the bed."

"But," John gave Randy's ass another slap

"What did I say?" Randy dropped his head to the mattress without making another peep. John stuck two fingers inside of Randy and stretched him before reaching for the vibrating beads. He inserted them one by one

"Mmm John...are those beads?"

"Yes. Are you okay?" John asked still inserting them

"Yea,"

"You might want to brace yourself babe."

"What?" John activated the low vibration setting on the toy. "Oh my fucking...what the fuck John?" Randy tried maintaining his balance but the vibration on his prostate was too much and he collapsed onto the bed. "That feels so fucking good."

"Do you want it higher?"

"It goes higher?!" John smirked

"Yes it does." He said turning it up

"Holy fuck!"

"Still okay?"

"John you have, you have to try,"

"Nope...not going to try it but I love that you're enjoying it so much. Turn over for me." Randy did so. "Raise your arms."

"Are you cuffing me? I want to touch you. I missed having you in my hands the last two days." That's not what John wanted to hear right now. He didn't want Randy to say anything sweet. What he wanted was for Randy to say yes to the handcuffs so that John could torture him sexually

"I'll cuff one. How's that?" Randy groaned. "One or two?" Randy raised an arm over his head allowing John to cuff him

"Does this go higher b – what is that?" Randy asked watching John lube what looked like a flashlight

"This, my dear, is called a Fleshjack or a Fleshlight."

"Does it vibrate too?" He asked wriggling around in excitement

"As it happens." With one hand John gripped Randy's hard cock and in the other he turned the toy upside down and pushed it down onto Randy

"John!"

"You like that baby?" Randy nodded

"Oh God yes. Is it ribbed on the inside? This is fucking amazing." John pushed down further. "It's tight John...so tight."

"It gets tighter." John said pumping the novelty item

"I can't describe how fucking good I feel right now."

"I think your death grip on the sheets is a clear indication." Randy looked down and let the sheets go. John turned up the vibration on the fleshlight

"Do you know what would be better?"

"What?"

"If you were inside me too."

"Think I can?" Randy spread his legs wider

"I think so." John added more lubricant but this time to himself and slowly breached Randy's opening. He took a deep breath before sighing. The rubbing and vibration from the beads against his cock felt incredible to John

"Randy," John rolled his hips slowly. "I think this'll be the fastest I've ever cum in my life and that includes when I lost my virginity."

"You can go again right?"

"Of course I can."

"Then go ahead."

"Are you close?" Randy nodded

"Mmhm. I've been trying not to for the last five minutes."

"You first." John watched as Randy's abs tensed and he grunted. "Well..." John said pulling the fleshlight off with a pop. He thrust against the beads a few times before he climaxed. "Give me five minutes."

"Can you take the cuffs off in the meantime?" John let his captive go

"You are aware that those things are still on right?"

"Yes and they feel wonderful."

"I'm shutting them off before you're scarred or something." Randy whimpered

"But John," He said straddling him. "I love them. They are by far the best toy we have and that's saying something." John smirked

"What do you want to use this time?"

"I don't know. Whatever you want." Randy said kissing all over John's neck

"Two days is way too long for you."

"It is." Randy said now biting John

"Didn't you have sex with Evan when you came home?"

"Yes. Still horny."

"Will I make it in to work tomorrow?"

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Randy said sitting up and taking all of John in

**Next Morning**

Cody woke up with the aid of the alarm on his phone, Evan's and some prodding from Evan's foot. He went down the hall to his bedroom and opened the door

"Oh my goodness." He said when he saw John and Randy naked and fast asleep on the bed. He walked over and slapped Randy's butt twice. "Ran!" He whispered loudly. "Ran!" He said slapping him again and knocking the fleshlight to the floor. "What the heck?" He mumbled

"What?"

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

"Breakfast please."

"Codes I'm tired."

"But I haven't had breakfast in so long and it's Friday so you're not going to make it until Sunday maybe." Randy growled and covered his head with a pillow. Cody climbed on top of him, pushed a set of handcuffs under a pillow and started to massage his back. It was just what Randy needed after his night with John

"Please Ran. I would really like pancakes."

"Five more minutes of this and I'll make you pancakes." Cody massaged for at least ten more minutes

"You have a soft spot for him." John spoke up once Cody went to the bathroom for a shower

"I have a soft spot for all of you but I'm not taking any of your shit." Randy said stretching

"There's my little man."

"Shut up John." Randy said laughing

...

"Thanks for making breakfast Ran. I had to leave early while you were gone and stop at Starbuck's. They make really good scones...can you make scones?" Randy guffawed

"Can I make scones? Hell yes I can make scones."

"Ran!" Cody said finally sitting down and looking at his pancakes

"What?" He said laughing

"You made a sad face on my pancakes."

"That's how I felt about you waking me up this morning to make you fucking breakfast."

"Sounds like we're all having a good morning." Evan quipped walking into the kitchen

"But I gave you a massage."

"And you got your pancakes." Randy said leaning down to kiss Evan. "Good morning."

"I didn't think you'd be up."

"I wouldn't be if it weren't for a certain someone." He said looking pointedly at Cody who took his butter knife and scraped the face off his breakfast

"Okay then. Thanks for making me some too."

"You're welcome. Hey, is that one of the bowties I got you for your birthday?"

"Yes it is."

"I knew you looked extra cute." Evan rolled his eyes and sat down

"Where's John? Is he still asleep? What did the two of you do in there last night, geez?"

"John is not sleeping. He's in the office working on something and don't sound so jealous."

"I am not jealous." Cody said shoving food into his mouth. "Is he going to come down and say good morning or bye to us?"

"How the hell would I know?"

"You're grumpy this morning Randy."

"I am." Randy said washing the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher. A thing he did that no one in the house understood

"Good morning you two."

"Good morning J."

"Hey baby." John grabbed his mug from the cabinet and poured himself a cup of coffee

"Have you had your coffee babe?"

"No."

"Is that why you're being a big grump Ran?" John looked at Cody then at Randy

"I'm a grump because I'm tired."

"Would you like a cup? I can brew a fresh pot...I know how to work this thing now." Randy smiled

"No thank you. After breakfast I'm going back to bed. There are things I need to do today so I need my rest."

"Sorry Ran...I just really wanted pancakes."

"And you've got them."

...

"Do you want me to call and wake you up or anything?" John asked tucking Randy into bed. The younger man laughed and pulled the blankets down that John had pushed under his chin

"I have my alarm set but if you could call around 11-11:30 just to make sure I'm up I'd really appreciate it."

"I call at 11:15."

"Thanks."

"Sleep well." John said kissing the other man

"Have a good day at work." Randy said pulling his eye mask down

**Later: Afternoon**

Randy was in the kitchen elbow deep in desserts

"I've never been happier to see your face." He said when John walked in

"Never?"

"Can you help me? Thank you." Randy said taking the caramel macchiato John was handing him

"If I can. What do you need help with?"

"I just need you to put the boxes together while I write out these cards." John hung his suit jacket on the back of a chair and sat down

"Are you delivering all these orders today?"

"Yes. I need a label maker or something. I don't have the best penmanship."

"We'll get you whatever you need." Randy nodded. "Have you come up with a name yet?" He looked at John. "A name that's not Randy's Afternoon Delight?"

"Oh, no I haven't."

"Are you going to expand this into an actual bakery?" Randy shrugged

"I don't know. I like this little operation I have going now. There's not too much pressure and it's still fun for me." John looked at him. "It doesn't look like it but I do enjoy this. If I just had a damn label maker." Randy said crumpling a card in his hand

"It could still be small. I'm only asking because I think it would be easier on you if you had a larger kitchen and better equipment to use."

"If I get to the point where I'm overwhelmed then I'll seriously consider opening an actual bakery." John smiled. He liked the idea of Randy owning his own bakery and was more than willing to do whatever he could to see that Randy, if he so chose, had the best bakery around

**TBC**

**Translation: **maninho – little brother


	41. Chapter 41

**Later: Evening **

"When does this stuff need to be done?" Evan asked watching Randy mix icing in a bowl

"Tomorrow. Taste this." He said offering his finger to the other man. Evan, gladly, sucked Randy's finger into his mouth and cleaned the icing off. "That was good."

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Randy shook his head, clearing it

"I'm asking you." Evan smirked

"Uh-huh. It is good though. It's rich without being too overpowering."

"Then it's perfect." Randy said washing his hands. "Ev?"

"Yes?"

"John and Cody are going out for a date night so it's just you and me for a few hours. Do you want to go out and do something?"

"Don't you have to finish this?"

"Well yea, I just need to ice what's here but then I'll be done." Evan shook his head

"I'm fine just hanging here with you. I can go get us food if you want."

"I'm not sure what I want actually."

"I'll wait."

"Hey, um Cody and I are leaving around 8."

"Okay." Randy said checking to see if the cupcakes had cooled sufficiently. "I just – oh my God!" Evan and John looked at Randy after hearing him scream. "Get it John!" He said moving behind Evan

"What?"

"Over there! A spider!"

"What the hell Randy?" John said laughing and grabbing a paper towel

"Just kill it please."

"I'm getting it now." He said squashing the arachnid under the napkin. John crumpled it then waved it at the tall man

"Stop it John!" John laughed and tossed the paper in the trash. Randy shuddered then shook his limbs. "I hate spiders. Creepy little fucks just repelling out of nowhere." He said as he looked at the two men. "That never happened!

"I still respect you." Evan said trying not to laugh. John did laugh

"Zip your damn mouth. If I hear of this outside this kitchen I'll kill you both. I'm not even kidding."

"Does this mean,"

"Evan."

"I'm going to stop talking now."  
"It's in your best interest since you're stuck here with me tonight."

"I could always go out with my friends." Randy stopped what he was doing and turned to the small man

"I'm gonna leave." John said turning away

"What did you say?" Evan swallowed

"That I, that I could go out with my friends."

"I could have stayed here by myself tonight but since you think you're so smart you're not going anywhere except to get us dinner. Am I understood?"

"Yes."

"You can go." Evan bolted from the kitchen and a few seconds later John came back

"You just put your foot all the way down didn't you?"

"I have to or else he's going to be poppin off at the mouth whenever he sees fit. I break him now and I won't have to later."

"You're right."

"I know I am." John eyed him

"Now don't you start mouthing off or I'll shut this entire house down. You have Evan but I'm still the head of this house, got it?" John asked asserting himself which is something he did only when he felt it necessary. After all these years Randy was still mouthy and it could be a turn on for John at times but they still needed boundaries

"Yes John."

"Cody and I are going out for a bite to eat and then to the movies."

"Did you let him pick?"

"Hell no. I'm trying to be fairer with him so we each made a list and whatever movie appeared on both is what we agreed to see."

"And if neither of you picked the same movie?"

"No need to worry about that because we did. We had two of the same movies in fact."

"Soul mates."

"There's no such thing as a soul mate or else _one_ of you would have to go."

"If it came down to a physical altercation then we know which one of us you'd end up with."

"Shut your mouth Randy. I don't want to hear that kind of talk and I'd kick both of your asses before I let the two of you lay hands on one another. You choked him once and that was your freebee. Touch him again and you'll deal with me."

"Okay John. Sorry."

"Now frost those cupcakes so I can eat one." Randy sloppily slathered one of the extra cupcakes and handed it to John who snatched it. "Smartass." He said leaving the kitchen. Randy snarled. "You better not have done that to my face!" John yelled back. Randy froze

"How the hell..."

...

"Ran?"

"Yea?"

"Did you put my shirt in the dryer?"

"No. I don't dry your shirts like that."

"So I'm just getting fat then."

"Maybe."

"Ran!"

"You've been hitting the gym extra hard for some reason so you're bulking up."

"I don't want to bulk up. I just want to look good for summer." Randy shook his head

"The shirt doesn't look tight anyway."

"It feels a little tighter." Randy shrugged

"I don't know what you want me to tell you baby."

"Where's Ev?"

"Hiding from me in his room I guess."

"Why?"

"He was being mouthy."

"Oh. You guys shouldn't fight. It makes for a long night."

"He's the one hiding."

"'Cause you're scary." Randy shrugged

"Ev knows that I love him but that's the way things go." Both men paused and looked at each other

"Wait a second," Cody said smiling broadly

"You didn't hear that."

"Oh I did hear that. I knew you guys looked way too sweet on each other to still be in the "like zone". I mean you sat in the back with him that time and you never sit in the backseat."

"It happens. I fell in love with you and I hated your stinkin guts."

"But I'm so cute." Randy rolled his eyes

"You better finish getting ready because John said you were leaving around 8 and it's ten till."

"Okay...and don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." Cody said blinking

"Was that supposed to be a wink?"

"Yes but I don't know how. You get the gist." He said walking away

**Later**

Randy was in the den watching TV. While he decorated the cake and cupcakes that needed to be delivered the next day he'd sent Evan out to get them something for dinner. When Evan came back the two men sat in the kitchen eating silently and once they were done Evan was gone again. Randy found it slightly amusing. He was pulled from his thoughts, and his scanning of the Netflix queue, by a figure walking past the door

"You can come in here Evan." The small man slipped into the den and sat in the overstuffed chair away from the couch were Randy was seated. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Randy rolled his eyes

"I'm not mad at you." Evan cleared his throat as he stood from the chair and walked over to Randy. He sat closely next to Randy and snuggled up to him. A move he'd learned from Cody

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay. You'll make it up to me later."

"We're okay?"

"We're okay. I'm glad you came down from your room to lurk outside because I want to watch a movie."

"What are we watching?"

"I don't know." Randy said pressing a kiss to the top of Evan's head. "What do you want to watch?"

"Whatever...I'm actually pretty tired so I won't make through an entire movie right now."

"Why didn't you just go to bed?"

"I didn't want to go to bed with you mad at me." Evan murmured

"I wasn't going to go to bed mad."

"Yea well now I know that you weren't even mad."

"Just curb some of your backtalk from now on." Evan nodded

"I can't help it sometimes though. It just comes right out."

"I've noticed that about you but there are times," Randy said holding his hand up. "Just cool it."

"Okay." Evan said lying with his head in Randy's lap

"Damn – you're not even going to humor me and pretend to watch TV...straight for the lap." Evan laughed

"I see no need to play any games."

...

"Thanks for dinner baby. It was good and I'm enjoying our weekly date nights."

"Well that's what I wanted...since I didn't court you properly when we first met." Cody shrugged

"I was in school and you were busy with work and carrying on three different relationships so it's easy to see why there was no time." John looked at Cody from the corner of his eye and decided to let that last part slide so he didn't ruin the night. He cleared his throat

"Do you want to pick what we do on our next night out?" Cody looked at him

"You're really going to let me choose?"

"Yea...why wouldn't I?"

"Oh I don't know John." Cody said on a sigh. "Sometimes you don't really listen to me or what I say. I can't imagine you _allowing_ me to pick where we go." John furrowed his brow. What he really wanted to do was chew Cody out about the sarcastic tone of his voice but Cody was right no matter how poor the delivery

"You're right." Cody gasped and clutched the armrest dramatically. "I admitted that you were right; don't be a little smartass about it."

"Sorry."

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Listen to me when I say something. I get that you don't like most of the movies I pick because I don't like everything you do but I'm not all snotty about it and I don't yell at you,"

"You better not yell at me." Cody looked at John

"I'm not going to yell at you because I don't yell at people...except that one time I did yell at you but I really got in trouble for that so I won't do it again. Anyway," Cody said taking a breath. "I tell you things and you just brush me off, not all the time, but a lot of times. I don't like it."

"How come you haven't said anything until now?"

"Because you don't listen to me." He said simply

"I'm not saying I haven't been wrong because I have but you whine a lot Cody so I can't listen to everything you say. I probably would have killed you by now,"

"Couldn't just break up with me, huh? Straight to murder." John laughed

"Call it a crime of passion."

"I know that I whine a lot and I'm super clingy but I've always been a whiner and I love you. Do you know what the best part of my day is?"

"I have a guess." Cody playfully slapped John's thigh

"Not that but that's a close second."

"What's the favorite part of your day baby?"

"When I come home in the afternoon and I get a hug and kiss from you. I love that John and I love us but there's just one thing I'd change."

"Me not listening to you and taking you seriously?"

"Yes."

"It'll take time but I'm going to make the effort."

"And I know it's partially my fault for not being more assertive in the beginning." John nodded. "But that's not the type of person I am."

"It's okay Cody. From now on when you talk I'll listen."

"Okay." Cody said smiling. "Oh, another thing,"

"What's that?"

"There's three months left until you take me shopping,"

"Damn, have you been marking your calendar?"

"Actually yes I have but what I wanted to say is that we don't have to go. I don't need to go shopping." John felt Cody's forehead with the back of his hand

"Say what now?"

"I don't need to go. I've done nothing to "earn" it so there's no need. Me wanting to go just because is not a good reason."

"But you like shopping."

"I know but other than going to work I'm pretty useless."

"Oh baby," John said soothingly as he caressed the man's hand. "You're not useless. No one is useless...well there are useless people but you're not one."

"Well not literally but relationship wise. I can't cook, I can't clean...I barely get myself up for work in the mornings...you and Ran do everything. Even Evy helps around the house."

"Hearing you say that makes my heart hurt a little. I love you and I've never asked," Cody put his hand up

"I know you haven't asked but you shouldn't have to."

"You're right about that. I don't know what else is left for you to do though." Cody shrugged

"Nothing really but I can not contribute to the mess."

"You have a point there."

"And I'll start picking my work clothes at night so I don't pull out a bunch of stuff in the morning and that way Ran doesn't have to put it all back." John laughed

"I'm still amazed that he does that."

"Ran's pretty impressive." John looked at the clock in his car as he nodded

"We missed the beginning of the movie."

"Oh darn...just when we both decide on a movie too. Our night's ruined."

"Give me a few minutes okay?"

"...okay." John opened his door and Cody saw him take his phone from his pocket. He squinted to see if he could make out whom John was calling but between the window's tint and the distance Cody couldn't tell. While he waited for John, he checked his Instagram

"I guess Ashleigh decided to date Colby after all." Cody mumbled looking at the picture the girl had posted and the caption accompanied by three too many hashtags. "Ooh, yum." He remarked when he saw the pictures of the desserts Randy had just made. He laughed when he saw one cupcake that was labeled _Cody's._ "Can't wait to eat that."

"Eat what?" John asked getting back into the car and starting it. Cody showed him the picture. "That looks way better than the cupcake I got earlier. I planned something nice for you since we missed the movie."

"What is it?"

"Well," John said looking both ways before pulling out into traffic. "I called the hotel to see if any of the masseurs were still there and after putting me on hold for a while they told me that two of them were willing to come back for me."

"Ooh, are we getting massages?"

"Yes. It's not a movie,"

"Oh no, that's way better than a movie babe. I love fluffy robes." John laughed

"Since I own them I'll let you take one home."

"Yay." John laughed to himself as Cody wiggled in his seat. When they arrived at the hotel the men walked in and went to the bank of elevators without having to check in. Cody smiled to himself

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You just felt like smiling in an elevator?" John asked kissing Cody's cheek as the slimmer man leaned against him. Cody puckered his lips and John kissed them. "Huh?"

"No. I just think it's cool that we can walk in and go straight to the room."

"Ohh," John said. "Are you feeling residual power?" Cody laughed

"I guess so."

"Throwing my name around could get you access to more places you know."

"Really?! Where?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Does Ran know?"

"Nope."

"I guess that's okay then."

"I did tell Evan though." John said stepping out of the elevator and into the penthouse

"What?! How could you tell him?"

"I'm joking with you. The three of you know nothing. Hey guys." John said addressing the masseurs standing at attention. He took the robes from them and handed one to Cody. "This is Cody."

"Hi!" Cody said smiling

"Hello." They answered in unison

"Are those strawberries?"

"Mmhm, there's champagne too."

"Oh good." Cody said walking off to change with John following

...

Randy looked down at the mop of messy dark hair in his lap and laughed to himself as he ran his fingers through it. He contemplated taking the other man upstairs so that he could sleep comfortably in a bed but he didn't want to disturb him either

"What are you thinking?" Randy froze

"What?"

"You lost the rhythm you had rubbing my head so I figured you were thinking hard about something."

"Well that was creepy."

"Are you going to answer me?" Evan asked reaching for Randy's hand

"I was thinking about whether or not I wanted to take you upstairs so you would be comfortable and not all crunched on this couch." Evan laughed and stretched his legs out

"I'm not exactly crunched. This couch is plenty big for me."

"I guess it is. Sometimes I forget how small you are."

"How? You make fun of me all the time."

"That's when you're in front of me. I don't forget then."

"Oh, I see. Out of sight out of mind."

"Now you know that is not what I meant." Evan yawned

"Okay."

"Are you still tired?"

"Yes. I haven't been sleeping."

"You were asleep. I heard you snoring." Evan gasped

"I do not snore."

"Yes you do."

"I do not!" Randy laughed

"I have no reason to make something like that up. You snore Cachorro. It's not super loud and nasty or anything like John when he's drunk but you do snore."

"I can't believe no one's ever told me that...not surprised that you're the one who would."

"I'm honest."

"Brutally."

"Either way." Evan sat up

"I'm going to get a shower then I'm going to bed."

"It's only 20 after 10."

"I'm tired though."

"I'm going out then."

"Okay." Randy stood up and shut the TV off. "Where are you going?"

"My friends are meeting up at Liquid Lounge at 10:30-11 so I'll be there."

"Liquid huh?"

"I already know what you're thinking. Stop it."

"I'm not," Evan held his hands up. "I'm not thinking anything."

"Mm, right." Randy grunted following Evan upstairs. Randy went to the bedroom to take a quick shower. Once he was out he stepped into the closet to find an outfit to wear. After dressing and checking himself in one of the full length mirrors in the closet, Randy shut the light off and left the room

"Hey," He said walking into Evan's room. "I'm leaving now."

"Okay."

"Go get in my bed."

"What about when J and Cody get back?"

"What about it?"

"What if they're in the mood and want to go at it like they do?" Randy laughed

"They missed the movie so John set something up for them at the hotel so I'm pretty sure they'll take care of that before coming home."

"But what if it's still in their systems?"

"I'm giving you two choices." Silently Evan threw his sheets back, stood up then straightened up his bed. "Thank you. I'll see you when I get home." Evan nodded as he stood on tiptoe and hugged Randy. "Very cute." The small man smiled broadly

...

"Thanks guys." John said tipping the masseurs as they left. Cody laughed looking at John standing there in a fluffy white robe with his bare feet sticking out. "What's funny?"

"The way you look." John looked down

"I guess I look a little comical."

"So what do we do now?" Cody asked taking a bite of the fresh sliced mango from the plate of fruit that was delivered

"Whatever you want." John said watching Cody's tongue dart out to lick the juice dripping down his chin. He groaned and the younger man looked at him then smiled

"You're so dirty John." John shrugged

"Can't help it."

"Come here." Cody said slipping his robe off exposing his tan and muscular body. John walked to the side of the bed where he was sitting and watched as Cody pulled at the belt of his robe then took his member into his hand. He slowly stroked it a few times before taking John into his mouth. John let Cody get him nice and wet before thrusting in and out of the man's mouth. Once Cody was fully relaxed John placed a hand on the back of the man's head and started thrusting harder

**Liquid Lounge**

"Orton!"

"Yes. It is me in the flesh. I am not a figment of your imagination." Randy said sitting down with a drink in hand

"You hardly come out with us anymore."

"_Hardly_," Wade started. "He's never out. John's apparently giving him something we cannot."

"Obviously." Randy said. "A few times a day too."

"How are you not tired? You have John and Cody over there."

"Don't forget Evan." Randy's friends gasped and leaned back in their chairs to look at their friend

"Are you kidding me?" Christian asked

"I am not."

"John finally let you have a go at him huh?" Randy laughed

"He'd let me before but I just couldn't get him out of my system." Wade nodded slowly

"My hat's off to you because there are times when I can barely keep up with Justin." Randy put his glass down after taking a sip

"How is that going? You and Justin."

"Good. We're about to hit the year mark."

"Already?"

"Yea," Wade laughed. "I know. I can't believe it either. Had I not gone out on the boat with you that day he and I never would have met."

"Well no, he's the same age as Cody and you're my age. Completely different social circles. You're welcome." Randy said raising his glass in a mock toast

"Hey!" Randy and his friends looked over as a young man approached him

"Hi."

"You're hot. Wanna dance?" Randy shrugged

"Sure, why not?" He said downing the rest of his drink and standing. "Gentleman." Randy said taking the younger man's hand and leading him to the dance floor

...

Cody lay on the bed with a pillow covering his face as not to disturb anyone within a 10-mile radius. Without stopping his actions, John reached up and grabbed the pillow

"We're in the penthouse baby." He said in between licks of Cody's tight hole. "I'm the only one who can hear you."

"Fuck!" Cody shouted as John thrust two fingers inside him

"That's what I like to hear." John said huskily as he stroked himself with his free hand

"I want it so bad right now...just put it in me." Cody half whined and half groaned

"On your stomach." The young man quickly flipped to his stomach pushing his butt up and toward John. "You have such a perfect little ass." John said admiring Cody's ass as he caressed it

"Why thank you, now hurry please."

"As you wish." Cody inhaled deeply as John entered him

"Damn John,"

"What baby?"

"Your cock feels fucking fantastic...always so fucking fantastic." Cody whispered pushing back and meeting John's thrusts. "Harder."

"Are you sure baby?"

"Yes." Cody said still pushing toward John. John wrapped an arm around Cody's waist pulling him higher as he pushed deeper. When he heard Cody whimper, John started thrusting harder and harder. "Oh my God John!" Cody grunted as he tried burying his face in a pillow only to have John grab his short hair

"No. Whatever sounds you make, I want to hear."

...

"You're a really good dancer."

"Thank you."

"What's your name?"

"Randy. What's yours?"

"Kevin. Are you with any of the guys over there?" Randy laughed

"Them? No, those are my friends."

"I didn't think that any of them looked like your type."

"Oh yea? What's my type?"

"Me." Kevin said smiling. Randy was flattered

"Is that so?"

"That's so Randy." Kevin leaned in to kiss Randy but the taller man moved. "What's wrong?" Randy held his hand up showing his ring

"I'm not with any of them but I'm not single either."

"Well where's your boyfriend?" While he owed this man nothing, Randy was never a fan of lying

"...out for the night." That much was true. John and Cody were out and Randy assumed Evan was out like a light

"If I were with you, I'd never let you out of my sight." Randy laughed

"Why's that?"

"You're much too hot to be out, especially in this place, on your own."

"You really know how to flatter a man but like I said, I'm not single."

"Oh I understand that but like you said, your boyfriend is out for the night and I'm sure what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Randy shook his head as he chuckled

"You are very persistent and I'm very faithful. We can dance but that's it. Stop trying to get in my pants because it's not going to happen."

"We can dance."

"Alright then."

...

John watched his cock disappear in and out of Cody's hole

"Ohh...fuck Cody." John said to the man on top of him. "Faster."

"No."

"No?"

"I said no. I know what I'm doing."

"I can feel that." John said keeping his breaths even. "I'm gonna cum soon."

"I know...we can do it together." Cody said stroking himself as he started to bounce up and down on John

"But I,"

"Shut up John. I know what you like." He said grinding down hard. Turned on by Cody taking charge for the first time John came hard inside the man making Cody smirk

"...don't...you dare cum...on me." John said panting

"But," Cody started before John flipped them over. He wrapped a hand around Cody's member, applying pressure, as he twisted his hand up and down. "Where did you learn to do that?" Cody asked looking down at John's hand as it brought him immense pleasure. _Randy_ John thought but said nothing bringing Cody to a powerful climax. When Cody caught his breath he looked at John

"What?"

"It was a really smart choice on my part to wait a while before doing it for the first time."

"Why's that?"

"I love it now. Like, I'm pretty sure I can't go a day without it."

"Well between Randy and myself you won't."

"Thank goodness. I'd probably be really mean or something." John laughed

"I can't imagine that but if you say so."

"I mean I think I would. I've never been mean but I'm sure it's not so hard. You and Ran do it all the time." John laughed again and kissed the younger man

"I'm not sure how to respond to that."

"You don't need to."

"Wait a minute,"

"What?"

"You love it _now_? You didn't like it before?"

"Not really."

"Why? It was good right?" Cody laughed

"Not really but I could see the potential."

"It wasn't good?! I'm always good!"

"It wasn't you per se."

"Then per se what it really was. Don't tell me I'm not good."

"I didn't say that you weren't. And what I meant was I didn't dislike it because you weren't good at it, I disliked it because it was painful and it took a while to get past that. There were moments during that it felt really good and that's why I kept doing it, hoping that it would all feel good...that and I knew how much you liked it."

"So I was hurting you and you didn't say anything?"

"Yes."

"Cody."

"You can't get mad about it now and I know you weren't doing it on purpose. You can't help that you're as endowed as you are and at least you're conscious of it. I've heard some horror stories."

"Spare me."

"I will." Cody said moving closer to John for a kiss. John kissed him

"I love you."

"I love you too." Cody said smiling

...

"This night is very reminiscent of when you met John." Christian said to Randy

"Only I'll be going home alone."

"I don't know man; looks like you've got a little cling-on."

"You guys are making him sound terrible. We danced and that's it."

"You danced _all_ night. I hope he's not fertile right now because you may have impregnated him." Randy's friends laughed while he just stared at Johnny

"Really? It's not like you weren't out there dancing up a sweat attempting to do the fandango."

"Oh my God Randy...that was one time. You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

"Nope." All the men answered in unison

...

"I need to get a shower as soon as possible." Cody said to John on the way up to the bedroom. "In between my butt feels squishy." John just shook his head. "Wanna get a shower with me baby?"

"Not so much after that comment about your butt."

"John." Cody whined

"Alright, we can shower together just don't start whining. Our night went well." John said flipping the light switch in the room then immediately dimming the lighting

"What are you doing?"

"Evan's sleeping I think." Cody looked behind him toward Evan's room. "I mean in the bed."

"Oh!" Cody whispered loudly. "Ran probably told him to...wait,"

"Where is Randy?" They asked at the same time

"His car's not in the garage." Cody pulled his phone out. "What are you doing?"

"Taking charge of this situation." John took the phone from his hand

"Go wash your butt."

"John." He huffed

"You can talk to him later. Come on." John said practically dragging Cody to the bathroom. Inside he pressed the other man against the countertop and lowered his pants. Cody was giddy knowing what was about to happen. He watched as John sank to his knees and took him into his mouth

"I don't know why you don't do this more often." Cody said closing his eyes as he felt his dick sliding further and further down John's throat. John didn't stop until his lips were flush with Cody's skin. Pulling back, he hallowed his cheeks before sucking him down again. "Oh shit," Cody said grabbing the counter for stability. "I'm gonna cum John." John kept going as if he didn't hear what the man had said. He sucked harder and faster adding his hand to the mix. Cody let out what John could only describe as a squeaking sound before flooding John's mouth. After swallowing John looked up

"That was quick." Cody frowned

"If you could feel what I felt you would have been quick too." John smirked

"Go start the shower while I brush my teeth." Cody started the shower and finished undressing himself while John thoroughly rinsed his mouth and brushed his teeth. After they showered the men crawled into bed and were getting settled in when Randy walked through the door

"Oh," Cody said sitting up and putting his hands on his hips. "Just where have you been mister?"

"I went out with my friends."

"He went out with his friends. Did you hear that John? Out with his friends he says."

"I heard him loud and clear." John said kissing Randy as the tall man leaned down. "Did you smoke?" _Shit _Randy thought. "Was this a social thing or have you started again?"

"Social." John cleared his throat

"Go brush your teeth and shower please. I don't want that smell on these ridiculously expensive sheets."

"Where's my kisses?"

"You can have a lot of kisses after I get out of the shower Codes."

"Okay." Truth be told, John hated when Randy went out with his friends. He always came back smelling of cigarettes and massive amounts of alcohol. It worried John more than anything. "John?"

"Yes?"

"Don't be mad with Ran."

"I'm not mad with Ran."

"None of us likes it when he smokes but he rarely goes out and if that's the worst thing he does then leave him be."

"You're right."

"Ooh John," Cody purred. "Telling me I'm right turns me on." John stared to laugh

"I can't with you right now...you need sleep."

"I can't go to sleep until Ran gives me my kisses and according to him I can have a lot."

"Isn't your mouth sore by now?"

"No it is not."

"Well we can take care of that." The bathroom door opened and Randy walked out then stepped into the closet

"Ran's all clean now so beat it John."

"Ouch."

"Was he asleep when you guys came home?" Randy asked walking over to the bed and folding the sheets back

"Yea. I don't think he's moved at all actually." Randy pressed two fingers against Evan's neck to check for a pulse

"He's alive, just in a very deep sleep."

"Can I have my kisses now?"

"Come here." Cody gently climbed over Evan to get to Randy who kissed him twice, sweetly making Cody smile

"Your kisses make my stomach feel weird."

"Like you're nauseous or," Cody laughed

"No Ran. I guess weird isn't a good word."

"No. The word weird offends me." Cody frowned

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Randy kissed him

"I know you didn't. It's okay." He said running his fingers through Cody's hair and yawning. "I need to get some sleep."

"Why?"

"I have to drop off those desserts then I have an appointment to get my tattoos touched up. Living here in Florida is hell on these things."

"You have to get all those done in a day?!" Randy laughed

"No, just the ones that are a little faded."

"Oh."

"Are you sleeping over here or with John?"

"I'm sleeping with John." Cody said kissing Randy twice more then climbing back over Evan who had yet to move. Randy placed a soft kiss in Evan's head before settling in

"Goodnight you two."

"Goodnight Ran."

"Goodnight babe." Randy stretched his arms over his head and when he brought them back down he felt something, someone rather, on his chest

"...the fuck?" He said looking down. "Ev?" The small man didn't answer. "Ev?" Still nothing

"I think he's still sleeping."

"How the hell," Randy just shook his head and wrapped an arm around him. "Forget it."

**Next Afternoon**

After getting his touch-ups, Randy drove back home and went to the kitchen when he heard laughing and the splashing of water. He looked outside and saw John, Cody and Evan playing around the pool. He watched as John grabbed Cody and threw him in. Randy cocked his head to the side when John ran after Evan, grabbed him from behind and jumped in the water with him. He rolled his shoulders and walked out the door

"Hey Ran!" Cody yelled

"Hey Codes."

"Go change and get in with us."

"I can't go swimming until I'm healed. I really shouldn't even be out in the sun right now."

"Oh man, that stinks."

"Are you alright?" John asked getting out of the pool and walking over to Randy

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Are you really fine or are you doing that girl thing where they say that they're fine but they're not?"

"Did you just call me a girl?"

"No I didn't." John said kissing Randy and looking over his arms. "Did it hurt?"

"Eh, no worse than usual."

"Mm, anyway, I should be paid for playing the role of your secretary today."

"Come again?"

"Your line in the office was ringing off the hook. My hand hurts from taking so many messages. My hand doesn't even hurt when I'm working. Evan had to take over for a while."

"Thanks John. Thank you for taking some messages for me." Randy said to Evan as he walked up

"Oh, you're welcome." Randy kissed him

"I'll be in the house away from water and sunlight. Have you guys eaten lunch?"

"No."

"I'm going to check my messages then make lunch. I'll holler when it's ready."

"Okay." Randy went in the house and up to John and Cody's office

"His handwriting is worse than mine." Randy said looking at John's chicken scratch. "Now Puppy," He said looking at the messages Evan had written down. "He knows how to take a message...got the time on there and everything." Randy sat down in John's chair and returned the calls that were left for him. When he finished he logged into the computer and headed over to Vista Print to make labels. "I don't know why I didn't think of this before." He said to himself. After the labels were ordered Randy went down to the kitchen so that he could get started on lunch

...

"Hey!" Randy yelled out the backdoor. "Lunch!"

"Ring a bell why don't you?" Evan mumbled. John looked at him. "Did you hear that?"

"I did. It was funny."

"Yay pizza!" John and Evan heard Cody yell when he walked into the house

"Oh, do you like pizza Codes?"

"Yes! You know I love pizza." Cody said throwing his arms around Randy

"Ah, careful please. I had all up here done and I don't want pool water, certainly no chlorine, on me." He gasped

"I'm sorry Ran."

"It's fine...just be a little gentle with me."

"Did you return all of your calls?" John asked taking the plate Randy handed to him

"Yes. I'm going to be busy the next few weeks with the end of school and graduations and whatnot coming up. I even had someone ask about catering. I told her I'd get back to her on that part but the cake I can definitely do."

"I'm proud of you babe."

"Me too!" Cody said stealing pizza crust from John's plate then Evan's

"I was going eat that." Evan mumbled. Randy took his leftover crust and gave it him

"Thanks guys but I'm not really doing anything."

"I'm proud of you for taking a chance and doing something that you love."

"I've always been fortunate that way. Even with photography and having my studio that was and still is something I love. I never woke up and dreaded going to work. Having all these orders could be daunting but I look forward to getting it done." Randy looked around the table at the men smiling at him and sighed. "Fuck, that's enough of that."

"What?"

"I feel like I might start to talk about feelings and you know I hate that shit."

"It's okay to express your feelings Ran."

"Oh I know it is I just don't like doing it and avoid it at all costs. Do you want more pizza?"

"Ooh, yes."

"When's the last day of school for the two of you?"

"June 7th." Cody and Evan answered in unison. John nodded

"You can get time off right Randy?"

"Sure...I make my own schedule. Why, what's up?"

"I wanted to take a trip and I need everyone free so I know what dates to schedule."

"Where are we going? Can I pick?"

"I already had a place in mind baby." Cody poked his bottom lip out. "Quit it. You know I wouldn't pick a place that no one would want to visit."

"Can you tell us where it is J?"

"One of the Hawaiian islands. I'm not sure which one yet." Evan nodded his head slowly

"I'm more than okay with that and I'm not even picky about which island you choose."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Randy eyed John. "You're nowhere near picky and you just go with the flow."

"That was two reasons." Randy stated

"I can count." John said looking at Randy

"This pizza's really good Randy." Evan said speaking up

"Thanks Ev. Its broccoli rabe and spicy Italian sausage...I needed to use the broccoli before it went bad."

"It's a nice combination." Cody laughed

"We just started eating it and no one asked what it was."

"Well Randy made it so one) he's not going to make anything that tastes bad and two) he wouldn't poison us or anything."

"No, I don't have enough scrap pieces of carpet to poison all of you. I could however get some cement and buckets from Home Depot." The other men at the table stared at Randy. "What?"

"Have you been planning our murders and how to dispose of us?"

"Of course not."

"Not even when you didn't like me?" Cody asked

"Oh no, I planned a few different ways to kill you when I didn't like you but I threw all my outlines away when you stopped annoying me." Cody smiled

"I don't annoy you anymore?"

"I guess I should have said when you stopped annoying me so much." Cody frowned and Randy kissed him

"One more." He kissed him again. "I can live with not annoying you so much."

"And you will for at least one more day." John laughed

"Ran."

"Where are you going?" Randy asked Evan as the small man tried getting by

"To throw my crusts away. I'm done."

"A kiss and I'll let you get by."

"What are you? The troll under the bridge?" Cody and John started laughing

"Very funny." Randy said not moving

"Are we doing this with tongue or no?" Evan asked putting his plate back on the table

"You are such an evil little shit." Randy said moving to let the man by. Evan smiled

"Was that your plan all along when you picked this banquet table?"

"What?"

"To trap me on the inside."

"...probably. I'm sure I thought about trapping you and Codes so you would be at my mercy and I could do unspeakable things to you."

"Ran you'd never let us do stuff in your kitchen." Evan and Randy shared a look that didn't go unnoticed by John or Cody. "Did you guys do it in here?! He squeaked

"No." They answered in unison

"That was less than believable." John said

"We didn't."

"Ev and I made out in here but who haven't I made out with here?"

"Good point. Those lips of yours get around."

"John." Randy deadpanned as he picked up John and Cody's plates

"Can you go tanning Ran?"

"No."

"Aw man, I'm getting so pale. 'Scuse me John. I have to go lay out and get my skin back to its proper color since Ran decided his tattoos were so urgent. If I peel and blotch I'm going to be mad with you."

"That's just a cross I'll have to bear if you peel and blotch. You could _not_ lie out until you burn though...just a suggestion." Cody snarled at Randy and walked out the backdoor. "Did you see that?" He asked John

"I did." John said laughing. "I don't know if it's because he's really starting to grow up or if it's he's been around you too long but Cody's starting to get a smart mouth."

"Me?!"

"Yes you. You don't smart off like you did when we first started dating but you still give me hell at times." Randy laughed obviously proud of himself

"I'm sure the nasty little looks he occasionally throws out there definitely come from you."

"I am the King of Snarls and Smirks."

"Yea, you own that babe."

"I'm having dinner with my parents tonight." Evan said looking down at his phone

"I don't have to go do I?"

"No you do not have to go Randy."

"It's not that I don't like,"

"I know. You have this thing with parents. I get it but you can't avoid them forever."

"If I'm determined enough I'm sure I can."

"Oh God." Evan said opening the backdoor and leaving. John stood from his seat and walked over to the counter to put away the dishes Randy was unloading from the dishwasher

"Thank you."

"You're welcome babe."

"Guys?" Cody said poking his head through the door

"Yes Cody?"

"Phil wants to meet later for dinner and stuff. It's not a date!"

"I know damn well it's not a date."

"Is that okay...if I go? I think some other teachers might be there."

"Go ahead Cody just let us know where you'll be."

"I know. I remember the house rule. I'll let you know when Phil gets back to me." John nodded

"Looks like it's just me and you tonight Big Daddy."

"Looks like it. I'm okay with that."

**Later**

"How do I look?" Cody asked stepping out of the closet for what had to be the 22nd time that night

"What does it matter? You said that it wasn't a date and you're going out with Phil, you'll be the better looking by default."

"Ran." Cody whined while John laughed. "That's not nice. Phil's cute."

"What?" John said sitting up

"Well I think he's cute."

"Yea, that's my problem."

"John," Cody started putting a hand on his hip. "It's perfectly normal for me to think other guys are cute just as long as I'm not doing stuff with them. You thought I was cute when you met me and you were with Ran." Randy busted out laughing while John's face turned red

"Why don't you wear that blue Lacoste Henley I bought you and your dark gray Chuck Taylor's?"

"With these jeans?"

"Yea."

"That could work." He said going back inside the closet

"He just needed some gentle urging in the right direction."

"I'll gently urge my foot up his ass."

"Ooh damn."

"I'm leaving now." Evan said walking into the room. Randy sat up and kissed him

"Have fun and be safe."

"I will." Evan said kissing him again

"Tell your parents I said hello." Evan narrowed his eyes

"I don't like you." He said. "See you later Codes." Evan said peeking into the closet

"See ya Evy! Tell your parents I said hi." Cody said hugging the smaller man

"Of course."

"How does this look?"

"I like it."

"John?"

"I always think you look good."

"I'm going to wear this then." Cody went to the bathroom then misted himself with cologne. "Do you think I should grow a mustache?"

"No!" John and Randy answered

"Geez. I thought you liked my facial hair before Ran."

"I did like that but I thought you meant a thicker one."

"I did."

"Then my answer stands at no."

"I didn't like the little 8 o' clock shadow mustache you had so I say no to both."

"Okay. I'll see you guys later." Cody said kissing each man then leaving the room. Randy sighed

"I feel really old right now."

"Why?"

"It's like we just sent our kids out for the night and we're staying in."

"Only we're banging each kid which is completely gross _and_ illegal."

"John."

...

Randy and John went out for dinner and a drink then back to the house. John went upstairs while Randy went to the laundry room to presort his laundry for the upcoming week and plan Sunday dinner. When he finished he walked upstairs and saw John in the office. Not wanting to bother him he went to the bedroom. In there boredom quickly consumed him so he walked around the house

"Randy!" John called when he saw the man pass the office for the fourth time

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Hmm?" John gave Randy an incredulous look

"You're going to wear a tread in the floor. Get in here." John watched silently as Randy walked into the room and came around his desk. He turned his chair and patted his lap

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for places to stay in Maui." John said wrapping an arm around Randy's slim waist and resting a cheek on his back. "You smell good."

"I always smell good. What about there?" Randy said pointing

"That's on my list." Randy turned to the side so that he could wrap his arms around John's neck

"What days are we going?" He asked resting his head on John's

"June 25th through the first of July. I thought it would be nice for Cody to have his birthday there." Randy nodded in agreement. "It will be better than how we spent his birthday last year." John said referring to Cody being at Randy's apartment after John kicked him out

"Hawai'i is certainly better than that. Now you can't go kicking him out before then." John sighed

"You guys just love calling me on my shit don't you?"

"Absolutely."

**TBC**


	42. 42

**A Little Later **

"What are we watching babe?" John asked placing the bowl of popcorn he'd just popped between him and Randy. Before answering Randy picked the bowl up and sniffed it. "I did exactly what you told me to do jackass. Now your boogers are all over it." Randy laughed

"I didn't exhale John, I inhaled."

"Whatever. What movie did you pick?"

"We're watching The Fourth Kind."

"Sounds spooky."

"I had to use my iPad since the Netflix selection is better on the Internet. It was listed under psychological thrillers and with Codes and Puppy gone now is the best time to watch."

"True. I don't need Cody trying to rent space in my skin and since I know how much you paid for these decorative pillows I don't want Evan over there shredding them." Randy chuckled

"You saw that?"

"No but I heard the two of you talking about it then I saw the pillow the next morning."

"I love him John." Randy blurted out. John looked at him and laughed

"I know. I can tell." Randy looked at him. "Randy," John sighed. "I may walk around here aloof or like I don't know what's going on but I know everything. You and Cody are everything to me so I feel the need to be in tune to your feelings. Before you came out and said that you wanted Evan, I knew. When Cody and I left that weekend I knew that you were going to have sex with him. Granted, I didn't know it would be a mere hours after we'd left but I knew. After it happened I knew that wasn't going to be the end of it and when the two of you officially started dating I knew it would be more and like I said to you, I'm okay with it. You have many sides to you Randy and Evan fits right in with the part of you that needs to control things. Sure, he back talks like a kid going through the terrible twos but part of you likes it like part of me likes you talking back."

"Not too much though."

"No, not too much. Does he love you?" Randy looked at John

"I know you know the answer to that." John laughed

"You're right. I'm sure he loved you, unbeknownst to him, from the time he was with Dolph."

"He did like me for a long time."

"I see everything Randy. I also saw how you looked at me when you saw us playing around the pool." Randy stiffened. "Mmhm_, I see everything_. He's cute but I don't want Evan. That little man is all yours." Randy laughed

"Well thank you for not pushing up on my boy." John shook his head

"Even if I was grimy and tried hitting on Evan, he doesn't want me so nothing's going to happen."

"Now I feel bad for making Cody fall madly in love with me." John laughed

"Why?"

"You won't touch Evan, again, but I moved in on Cody sort of."

"You didn't move in on Cody. He liked you way before you liked him and since he's so cute I thought the two of you would happen before it actually did."

"Since he's so cute?"

"The boy is cute Randy and can be downright adorable when he wants. Even if you still hated him right now you would have to admit that."

"He's very cute and so good-natured." John nodded. "Cody's almost like a unicorn or some fantastical shit." John laughed

"He is one of a kind and I'm lucky to have him."

"I think we're all lucky to have him...even if he gets a lot of words wrong and his voice gets so high at times I think my ears will bleed."

"That cracks me up. I'm glad he chose teaching Spanish and not English though."

"Honestly." John kissed Randy and took the remote

"Are we ready?"

"I can be ready on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You better not spit the husk of that popcorn out and onto this bed," John laughed. "Or so help me John."

"No husk spitting. You got it."

...

"Pause the movie John."

"Why? Are you getting scared? I'll hold you baby."

"I'm not scared. I need to use the bathroom." Randy said jumping out of bed

"Mmhm." John grunted sipping from his beer. "Babe!"

"Goddamn John...can't I piss in peace?"

"I'm hungry. Can you make us a snack?"

"Us? I didn't say anything about being hungry."

"You don't want to share a snack with me sweetie pie?" Randy folded his arms over his chest. "I want to laugh at the fact you're doing that naked but I'm afraid if I laugh you won't make me anything to eat."

"You're right, I won't. What do you want?"

"Anything you make will be good."

"Do you want me to make my nachos?" John smiled

"That would be great."

"It's going to take at least 30 minutes." Randy said going to put a pair of underwear on

"I'll be more than happy to wait."

"I bet you will." He said leaving the room

"Love you!" Randy went down to the kitchen and gathered the ingredients for his nachos. It really wouldn't take Randy 30 minutes to make them since there was only warming involved and no actual cooking but he wanted to make John wait

...

"There's like four nachos here!"

"You said a snack. That is snack sized."

"But babe,"

"If you don't put that food in your mouth and be quiet."

"You're only getting away with that because I did ask you for something to eat in the middle of a movie."

"Why are you cracking the whip all of a sudden around here?" Randy asked around the nacho John just fed him. "You've been snappier with me lately."

"I'm asserting my dominance." John said mid-chew

"For what though?"

"Because I can and I feel like I need to every now and again."

"But with me?"

"Especially with you. Cody's only just starting to talk back. You haven't stopped running your mouth since we met." Randy laughed

"John," Randy said chuckling. "You and I wouldn't be able to exist if I didn't give you lip."

"You're right but that doesn't mean I want to hear it all the time." John said starting the movie. Randy picked up the remote and paused the movie again

"Don't dismiss me." John snatched the remote away

"Do not fight with me Randy. We're having a good night, you're naked and I planned on fully taking advantage of that later...just don't ruin it."

"I don't want to fight with you. I never do."

"I don't either. Gimme a kiss and let's end this." Randy kissed him. "Thank you."

"Estamos bien?" John groaned

"Si. Perfecto...is that Spanish?"

"Si."

"You haven't spoken Spanish lately," John said putting the empty plate aside and starting the movie again. "We'll have to take care of that." Randy smiled to himself

"¿Debo hablar español para usted?

"Randy don't start."

"No empiece? ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

"This movie is pretty good. Can we at least finish it?"

"Podemos hacer lo que quieras." John tried focusing on the movie but to his left he could hear Randy muttering Spanish phrases to himself

"I feel like you're doing this on purpose."

"Doing what?"

"The Spanish."

"Préféreriez-vous français? Randy asked running a hand up John's leg

"Aw fuck." John groaned shutting the TV off

"We're not going to finish watching?" Randy asked innocently

"Shut up." John said sucking lightly on Randy's neck before moving to his mouth where he kissed those perfect lips. Randy parted those lips accepting John's tongue as it invaded his mouth. He swung one of his long legs over giving him the advantage over John and climbed on top of him making John groan when he ground into him. Randy kissed down the older man's neck, down his chest and nuzzled his manhood through the fabric of his underwear. He licked and nipped, driving John crazy in the process. He knew the man wanted to be inside his mouth already. "Randy." He looked up

"Yes?"

"You know what the fuck I want." John raised his hips slightly. "Suck it now." Obediently, Randy pulled John's boxer briefs down then loudly sucked him into his mouth. "Mmm, fuck." John breathed as his eyes fluttered shut. Randy bobbed his head up and down rhythmically as his hand pumped John's cock. John was sure he'd die. Not only was Randy sucking him like only Randy could but he was treating him to one of his infamous handjobs. "Oh my God Randy." Randy wanted to smirk but he couldn't with his mouth full of John's dick. To have John this loud and vocal was quiet the accomplishment and he would bask in it at another time. John exhaled deeply as Randy continued sucking and slurping. He listened to John groan, the sound turning him on. Randy pulled his mouth off John then kissed his thighs tenderly before sitting up. "You want to be on top don't you?"

"Yes." Randy answered moving up John's body. John held his member while the younger man hovered then sank down. He listened as Randy hissed

"Stop if you're hurting yourself."

"I'm fine." Randy said not stopping until he was seated on John. "Fuck that feels amazing." He said moving ever so slightly while John held him. He linked his fingers with John's that were on his waist and started to roll his hips at a quick rhythm

"Goddamn Randy." Randy moaned

"Do you like that John?"

"Fuck yes. God that's so fucking good." Randy leaned forward placing his hands on John's chest and clenched his muscles as he moved his ass up and down. John's hands were still on the man's waist so each time Randy moved down John drove him down hard onto his cock

"Fuck!" He shouted as John's member hit his prostate sending an incredibly delicious feeling through his body. "I'm gonna," Randy panted. "I," He groaned. "Shit." He drawled as he came all over John's chest and nearly slumped over

"Get up babe." Randy didn't move. He sat there, with John still inside him, trying to catch his breath. John laughed and flipped the two of them over

"What are you doing?"

"You're about to die so,"

"I'm not about to die but that was really intense. You didn't finish."

"You look exhausted. I can wait for Cody to come home."

"I'm not exhausted and how would you know what I look like. The TV and lights are off."

"You,"

"John,"

"What?"

"Fuck me until you finish." John certainly didn't need to be told twice. He slid back inside his lover thrusting faster until the pit of his belly tingled and he came. "Well now I'm exhausted."

"You and me both. How many years has it been and we're still that good?" Randy laughed as he reached for the remote to the ceiling fan. "What are you doing?"

"This will dry the sheets while we're in the shower. As far as I know there's only sweat on them so I'm not going to put clean ones on."

"Fine by me." John said getting up and pulling Randy to the edge of the bed then throwing him over his shoulder

"You're so manly Big Daddy." John laughed

**Later: 2:40 a.m.**

The three men awoke with a start when they heard banging coming from somewhere in the house. John immediately reached for the television remote and turned the TV on clicking over to the security feed

"Who the fuck is that?"

"I have no fucking idea."

"And I can't see without my glasses." Randy sat up and peered at the screen

"It's Phil."

"Where's Cody?!" John asked sitting upright in bed

"Shit!" Randy and John both scrambled for a pair of shorts to put on

"Stay here Evan!" They yelled on the way downstairs. When they made it to the front door John disengaged the security alarm and opened the door

"Hey, sorry to,"

"Where's Cody?!"

"That's why I'm here. He got drunk and I had to drive his car here...he's in the car." Randy rushed past John and Phil and went to Cody's car. He opened the door and had to catch Cody as he slumped to the side and almost fell out

"Cody." Randy said lightly slapping his cheek. "Codes wake up for me." Cody groaned. "Open your eyes."

"Ran?" He murmured

"It's me."

"I don't feel good."

"Is he okay?" John asked standing behind Randy

"He's hammered John. Did you watch him drink until he got like this?!" Randy shouted at Phil

"Lower your voice Randy. We're outside and it's three in the morning."

"He didn't have that much though. I think because he sat all night...when he stood up he looked like shit. If I had known I'd never have let him sit there for so long." Randy checked Cody's pulse

"Does he need to go to the hospital?"

"No. His pulse is a little thready but otherwise he's fine." Randy checked the other arm. "This arm's fine. I'm going to take him in the house and try getting him in the shower." He pulled Cody closer to the side of his seat and slipped one arm under his knees and the other behind his back before lifting Cody out of the car

"Where's your car?" John asked Phil as he locked up Cody's vehicle

"I didn't drive. Cody picked me up."

"Well it's late so you have to stay here for the night unless you can get someone to pick you up."

"I'm tired so I'll just stay here." John grunted as he walked into the house

...

"Oh my God." Evan said when he saw Randy walk into the room with Cody in his arms. "Is he okay?" He asked jumping out of bed

"He's really drunk. Turn the shower on for me." Evan hustled to the bathroom and did as Randy told him. He watched as Randy undressed the nearly unconscious man put him in the shower

"Can I do anything?" The small man asked biting his nails

"He's needs to hydrate so get me two Gatorades from the garage...glacier freeze – those are his favorite."

"Okay."

"And we'll both need dry clothes."

"Do you want me to take your shorts?" Evan asked referring to the shorts Randy was still wearing in the shower

"No. I'll just take them off when I get out. Get him a pair of his pajamas and leave them on the counter in here." Evan nodded

"Okay."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Randy looked down at the man he was cradling when he heard him snort

"Codes?"

"Hmm?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Bad and I'm cold."

"I have you in a cold shower."

"I juswan slp."

"What?"

"Sleep...want to."

"You can in a little while."

"...k." Randy maneuvered his body around until he got his shorts off then reached for Cody's body wash cleaning him as best he could before washing the man's hair

"I brought the teddy bear pajamas. Are they okay?"

"They're fine." Randy said shutting the shower off and hoisting Cody up

"Here." Evan said handing him a towel. Randy took it while Evan grabbed one and both men dried Cody off

"Can you support him for a second so I can dry off?"

"Yea...I brought you a pair of shorts anyway." Randy gave a half-smile as he dried himself and pulled the shorts on

"Thank you. Where's the Gatorade?"

"On your night table."

"Okay. You can get in bed if you want. We'll be there in a minute."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." When Evan left Randy dressed Cody then sighed when he realized that the man needed to brush his teeth. "Can you spit?" Cody laughed and without missing a beat he answered

"I never spit." Randy laughed

"I'm asking because you need to brush your teeth."

"Oh. I can."

...

"Are you alright J?"

"I'm fine." Evan looked at him

"I don't believe you but okay."

"I'm just a little frustrated is all. I hate when they make me worry. Cody looked like a fucking corpse out in that car just now. A well dressed, slurring corpse."

"He didn't mean to make you worry. They never do."

"I know but it's just one of those things, you know...that you just can't help but feeling."

"I understand." Both men looked over when Randy and Cody emerged from the bathroom

"Do you mind sleeping next to John tonight Ev?"

"No, not at all." Randy looked at him

"Don't sound so eager." Evan rolled his eyes

"You know that's not what I meant." He said scooting over

"I'm sorry John." Cody slurred climbing into bed

"Sorry for what?"

"I don't know." He said pulling the blankets up. Randy leaned over him

"Come here." He said to Evan who sat up. "Thank you for your help." Randy said kissing him

"You're welcome."

"You okay John?"

"I'm good."

"Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight." Randy slipped into bed and Cody curled up next to him

"Before you fall asleep you need to drink some if not all of this."

"But I don't want to Ran."

"What did I say?" Cody reached for the bottle and brought it to his lips taking little sips. When half the beverage was gone he handed the bottle back to Randy

"Can I be done now?"

"You can be done." Cody snuggled up to Randy again and the older man wrapped his arms around him

"Goodnight Codes." Cody was already asleep

**Next Morning**

John woke up the next morning and just lay there staring at the ceiling. He looked at Evan who was sleeping peacefully then raised his head a bit and looked over at Cody and Randy

"How long have you been up?"

"I didn't really sleep. Each time I managed to fall asleep I'd wake up when I felt Cody move."

"Why didn't you just push him to the side so he'd stop waking you?"

"I wanted to know that he was moving around."

"You're going to be exhausted today."

"It's alright. I have dinner planned out and I'm not doing any laundry until tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Taking care of him like you have. I would have been too frustrated to deal with it."

"Well when you've been around the people I've been around handling a drunken person is a piece of cake."

"Is that why you worry so much when I get drunk...because of things you've experienced?"

"That is precisely why. What happened to Phil?"

"He's in a room down the hall."

"Oh. What do you want to do about breakfast?"

"I can order us breakfast." Randy yawned and closed his eyes

"Okay. What are you doing up so early?"

"I didn't sleep well either."

"Oh man, I guess Puppy's the only one who's not going to be grumpy today."

"Seems like it huh? I'll probably get a nap in on the couch or something later. I might have to take Phil home."

"Don't let him kiss you." John laughed

"That's Cody's boy."

"I don't know John, he's got all those tattoos and a shaved head, and you may get us mixed up."

"Oh my goodness...stop your mouth right now. There's no way in hell I'd get the two of you mixed up." John said stretching. "Where's my iPad?"

"Should be next to the bed in the second drawer." John turned to his side and opened the drawer

"You're so organized."

"I try."

...

"He's still sleeping?" Randy nodded his head

"Shouldn't he get up and eat something at least? You need to eat too. You've been in bed with him all morning. That omelet I ordered for you is going to taste like shit."

"That's an appetizing thought."

"I'm going to reheat your food. Wake him up so at least one of you can eat."

"Okay." When John left the room Randy pulled the blanket down and uncovered Cody's head. "Codes." Nothing. "Codes wake up."

"I'm awake...I don't want to be but I am. Why? Why did you wake me up?"

"John wants us to eat."

"I can't eat right now."

"You'll feel better."

"I'll never feel better." Cody said pulling the blanket back over his head. Randy pulled it back down. "How did I get home?"

"Phil drove your car and had to bang on the front door so we'd let him in."

"Oh my gosh." Cody groaned. "I feel so bad. Was he mad?"

"He didn't look mad to me but what do I know?"

"Well you know plenty about being mad." Randy laughed

"How's your head?"

"Twenty seconds away from exploding."

"Don't get your brain matter on the duvet."

"Ran."

"What?" He said reaching over onto his night table and grabbing the two pills he'd placed there the night before. "Take these and drink more of this."

"How," Cody popped the pills in his mouth and washed them down with the Gatorade. "How did I get in my bajamas?"

"I dressed you in them after your shower."

"I took a shower?"

"We both took a shower since I was in there with you."

"You bathed me?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Ran."

"You're welcome."

"Was John mad at me?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. He'll be up here in a minute so you can see for yourself."

"I'm never drinking again."

"Uh-huh."

"I don't think I am Ran. I don't remember anything from last night."

"Probably for the best. Sit up." Randy said when John walked into the room

"How do you feel baby?"

"Like poop on a shoe."

"Having seen you before Randy gave you a shower I'd say that's an appropriate response." John said handing Randy his plate

"Oh my God!" Cody gasped covering his mouth and jumping out of the bed

"I think he has something against my jalapeño and cheddar omelet or he's pregnant."

"I really hope it's the omelet." Randy laughed

"You wanna bite?" John shook his head

"I already took a small piece while I was heating it up."

"I did see that missing piece and I'm happy you took it and it didn't come like that."

"Ugh." Cody groaned walking out of the bathroom. "I'm sure that thing is delicious but it looks terrible." He said climbing back in bed

"Don't look at it."

"How come you have that and I have toast and bacon?"

"Good for hangovers and would you even want to eat this?"

"Not really." Cody said nibbling on a piece of toast. "I'm sorry guys."

"For what?" John asked picking a jalapeño from Randy's plate

"I don't know. I feel like I need to apologize for being a drunken mess. I mean I couldn't even bathe myself. I didn't pee anywhere did I?" Randy and John laughed

"Not as far as we know."

"You were fairly dry by the time I got to you."

"Fairly dry?" Cody asked looking at Randy

"Well you were sweaty as all hell."

"Oh gross. I hate being sweaty."

"Hey Codes." Evan said walking into the room

"Hey Ev."

"Feel like shit?"

"Yes."

"You look better than you did. When Randy brought you in here it looked like you'd been shot or something."

"I had shots but no, I wasn't shot."

"I'm glad I had a piece of that before John brought it up here." Evan said looking at Randy's empty plate

"You had a piece too?"

"Uh-huh. John gave it to me." John smiled, dimples out in full force, when Randy looked at him snarling

"Add this to the list of reasons you dingbats need to stay out of my kitchen."

"We're dingbats because we had bites of your omelet."

"Not just that." John put a hand on his hip and Randy smiled

"You know the appearance of your teeth makes me weak."

"Oh does it?" Randy asked nonchalantly as he stood up. "Are you finished Codes?" Cody snatched a piece of bacon from the plate

"Yes."

"Are you going to stick that in your pocket for later?" He laughed

"No Ran, I'm going to eat it now."

"I can take those."

"I got it. I want to prep my dinner now so I can maybe get a nap then all I have to do is stick it in the oven later."

"I can put it in there if you want."

"Are you trying to take over my kitchen John?"

"Absolutely not."

"Are you gonna come back Ran?"

"After I get dinner all sorted out yes."

"Okay."

"Do you want me to bring you anything on my way back?" Cody shook his head

"What did you drink last night?" Evan asked

"Um, I honestly don't remember but I know I had shots and a Manhattan or two."

"Watching you practically unconscious like that was scary Codes." Cody looked at Evan

"I didn't mean to scare anyone, not you guys especially. I'm sorry Ev."

"It's okay. Just don't do it again please."

"I really don't think I had that much to drink. We were sitting all night and I felt fine but when it was time to leave," Cody shook his head. "It just hit me. I remember standing up and grabbing the table then feeling Phil put his arm around my waist. When I woke up Ran was talking to me outside."

"You don't think Phil put something in your drink do you?"

"Oh no! I don't feel drugged and I don't remember doing anything other than drinking, standing up and being home."

"Okay."

"You don't think he did do you?"

"I don't know. I sure hope not but if he did then it would be in his best interest to drop off the face of the earth because someone will kill him...and you know Randy's dying to use a piece of that scrap carpet."

"Does he really have carpet? I've heard about it but never seen it." Evan laughed

"He's crazy so I wouldn't put it past him but I have never seen it. Maybe I'll ask him about it one day."

"Be careful. We don't want you ending up in a piece." Evan laughed again. "He could put you in a little throw rug actually." The small man glared at Cody. Cody laughed. "Sorry."

...

"What are we having tonight?"

"Lasagna."

"What kind? You have thirty different types of lasagna." Randy smiled to himself

"The one with Italian sausage and ground beef." He said opening a can of tomato sauce. "I haven't made sauce in a while," Randy mumbled to himself. "I hate this canned shit." John wanted to laugh. Randy could get so flustered about things in the kitchen. "Can you go into the iPad and look in my coupon box then tell me if I have any produce coupons?"

"Why are you using coupons? Don't I give you enough money?"

"You give me more than enough money but I still like to use coupons. It's economical."

"It's economical." John repeated

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No. I love that you're economical." John said flipping through the electronic coupons. "Publix is having a sale this week on berries, peaches and plums,"

"I can make Codes a cobbler." John smiled as he kept reading

"...um, corn, eggplant, tomatoes on and off the vine and zucchini."

"Can you put the peach, corn, eggplant and tomato coupons in my basket?"

"I sure can." John blew out a breath. "Whew! That was exhausting. How do you shop?" He said taking a seat

"You have to be kidding me."

"I'm not. I would hate to have to organize that stuff then go buy it...lug it around then think of what to do with it cooking wise. No, not for me."

"I like doing it John. I make sure I have all my reusable shopping bags, my coupons and my lists then I'm ready to go." John smiled

"You sound like you have a good time."

"I just do what I need to do John. You guys are happy and full and that makes me happy."

"I don't know when it happened but you've gone all sweet on me."

"Under the hard exterior I've always been an okay guy John."

"You're more than an okay guy." Randy sighed

"Write for Hallmark why don't you?"

"Dick." Randy laughed. "Would you like help with anything?"

"Nah, I got it."

"Oh good, now I can just watch your hips shake while you mix."

"Wow...didn't Cody say the same thing?"

"Knowing him..."

...

"I thought for sure you'd be sleeping by now."

"I probably would be but I was talking to Ev."

"Where did he go?"

"To read. Where's John?"

"He said that he was going to the den to take a nap."

"How come he's not sleeping in here?"

"I don't know. He said that he was going to nap in there this morning."

"You guys were talking about naps this morning?" Randy laughed

"Yes. Neither of us slept well."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine Codes, really. No one is holding anything against you. It happens. Shit, you're still just 22 years old. I'd fucked up way more than you by the time I was that age."

"Thanks Ran."

"You're welcome. Now be quiet so I can get some shut eye."

"Shut eye sounds good." Cody said burying himself between the blankets. Randy did the same. Both men were asleep in a matter of minutes

**Weeks Later**

"Thanks for helping me today Ran."

"You're welcome."

"Was Evy okay with you coming to help me? He has stuff in his classroom too."

"I did help him. I'm pulling double duty today. All his decorations and shit are out in the car."

"Oh."

"Mr. Rhodes," Ashleigh said walking into the room. "Oh, hey Mr. Randy...looking pretty tan sir." Randy laughed

"I went tanning yesterday. Thanks for noticing."

"I notice everything. You should try Tan Utopia; I think they're right up your alley."

"That's where we go."

"My dad got me a tanning package there so I'd stop laying out in the sun."

"That's not good for you Ash."

"I know Mr. Randy but I'm 17."

"What does that mean?" Randy asked leaning against the window sill and crossing his arms

"Before I answer that I just want to say that you standing there like that is very scary."

"I've been told." Cody laughed

"It means that I'm still young and I should be doing things that are bad for me." Cody stopped what he was doing and looked up, waiting for Randy's wise words

"Ashleigh," Randy started. "Don't use being young as an excuse to do dumbass things. You can have fun at your age, and you should, but don't fall in with that I'm young bullshit. Get a job or something and be better than your peers. You could even volunteer or something."

"You are wise beyond your years Mr. Randy. I don't know how old you are but I'm sure you're wise for someone your age."

"I am."

"You're a not fat Buddha." Randy nodded

"Well then."

"Are you taking Spanish next year Ashleigh?"

"Yea but I wish you were teaching Spanish 4."

"I might have a class or two of Spanish 4 students. I haven't decided yet."

"You should!" The girl said excitedly. "Me and Kami can be in your class."

"That's not how it works."

"Come on Mr. Rhodes," Ashleigh said nudging him. "You can make it happen." Randy laughed as he pulled some sticky tack from the wall. Cody laughed

"If I decide to teach the class next year I'll see what I can do about having the two of you."

"But me more than her if you have to pick." She whispered

"I will try to get both of you _if_ I do in fact teach."

"In the event you can't, can I still be an aide for you?"

"Sure as long as it's a free period."

"I'll have a free period. I only have a few classes next year."

"So you should probably get a part-time job and do work study if you have all that free time." Randy said rolling up a poster. Cody and Ashleigh looked at him. "What?"

"But I want to be an aide for Mr. Rhodes." Randy shrugged

"Do what you like kid. Where do you want this stuff Codes?"

"Those go in that Rubbermaid container." Cody said pointing. Randy looked at the containers lined up

"How come you're so organized here but not at home?"

"Because you keep me organized at home."

"Well now that I know you can be organized I can stop hanging your clothes and keeping your shoes in order."

"But Ran,"

"Nope."

"You can't do that."

"I can."

"We'll talk about this later." Ashleigh laughed

"Did you guys just fight? That was so cute."

"No because fighting with him involves a lot more yelling and profanity."

"That's not surprising." Randy eyed both Cody and Ashleigh

"Stop talking about me like I'm not standing right here." He said closing the lid on one of the containers

"What are you doing here Ashleigh? It's the last day of school and I'm quite sure you're the only student who didn't run out of the building."

"My dad is picking me up. He'll call when he's outside...and of course I had to say bye to my most favorite teacher ever in the world ever." Cody folded his arms

"All of that huh?"

"Oh yes."

"I still need time to think about teaching Spanish 4 but you can definitely be my aide next year."

"Aw yea...can you keep my pen?"

"Technically that's my pen but I'll make sure you have one."

"Good deal Mr. R." The girl said reaching in the pocket of her shorts. "Oh, it's my dad. Hello? Talking to Mr. Rhodes and Mr. Randy. He's a friend of Mr. Rhodes. He's helping him deconstruct his room. Yep. Okay. Bye. My dad's outside. I'll see you next year guys...unless I stop over for lunch or something." Cody and Ashleigh laughed

"I feel like I'm missing something there."

"Mr. Rhodes posts pictures of the lunch you make on his IG."

"And why wouldn't he?"

"I don't know. They look so delicious."

"Now that I'll be home during the day you can make us lunch during the week Ran."

"I probably will."

"Pizza." Cody whispered

"We can have a designated pizza day."

"This is going to be the best summer ever." Randy and Ashleigh laughed

"Anyway, I have to go. I'll see you guys whenever." She said hugging Cody

"Be good Ashleigh." Randy said as he hugged the girl. Ashleigh sighed

"You guys smell so good." She said leaving the room

"I think we're all done here." Cody said looking around the room. "You didn't have to peel all the sticky tack off the wall. A cleaning crew comes at the end of the week." Randy stood there. "I take it back. _You_ did have to peel it all off."

"I did."

"Can we stop and have lunch before going home? I'll buy." Randy shook his head

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me."

"You know, just the thought of you pulling out your Ferragamo wallet really turns me on." Cody laughed

"If that turns you on just wait until you see what I pull out of it."

"Is it plastic?"

"Oh no baby, all green." Randy fanned himself

"Why Mr. Rhodes I do believe."

"Did I just give you the vapors Ran?"

"You just gave me something."

**Later**

Randy sat on the edge of the bed and watched the back of Cody's head as it bobbed up and down on his cock. He ran a hand down the back of the younger man's head and let it trail over his shoulders and back. Randy bit his bottom lip and listened to Cody slurp and hum

"Codes," He said with a quiver in his voice. Cody sucked harder. "Damn Cody...shit." Cody took Randy all the way down his throat swallowing as he did. He licked back up to the tip and tongued the slit at the top. Randy pulled him from the floor and kissed him hard then tossed him roughly on the bed. "Prep?" Cody shook his head

"Nope, just lube will be fine." He said tugging on his cock as his legs parted. Randy reached into the night table and pulled out Cody's new tube of pineapple mango lube. Randy drizzled it between the man's cheeks and slipped two fingers inside. He fingered Cody for a short while before adding lube to his cock and sliding in. "Fuck me hard Ran."

"I have no problem with that." Randy said leaning down to kiss Cody as he moved his hips. Cody grunted and whimpered as Randy immediately found his spot and nailed it repeatedly. "Oh God!" He yelled breaking the kiss. Randy slowed his movements as the grip Cody had on his upper arm tightened. "Don't, don't," Cody tried to swallow but his mouth was dry. "Don't stop Ran." Randy pulled out until just the very tip of his member was inside Cody before plunging back in. He repeated the action over and over as he fisted Cody's manhood in his hand. Randy went back to regular thrusts the more the other man moaned

"Codes, cum for me baby." Cody bit his bottom lip trying to stave off his orgasm but to no avail. Randy pounded him and jerked Cody's dick until the man's eyes squeezed shut and he let out a string of obscenities and other dirty things Randy had never expected Cody to say. The words turned him on

"Oh shit...ah, fuck!" Randy yelled as he climaxed. Both men exhaled loudly

"I think that's just what I needed to top off my afternoon."

"Good way to start your summer break?"

"Great way to start my summer break." Cody leaned over and kissed Randy

"Love you Ran."

"Love you too. Shower or do you need more time to rest?"

"I'm ready to shower on one condition."

"Which is what?"

"We go for Round Two in the shower." Randy smirked

...

"I wonder where Evy is." Cody said grabbing a pickle chip and popping it into his mouth. Randy checked the time

"I don't know. When I left him he said that he was going out with a group of teachers for a while but I didn't think that it would be this long." Randy shrugged. "As long as he's alright then no harm, no foul." Cody sucked on another chip as before sticking it in his mouth

"I guess I'm just not used to him not being here."

"Hey guys." John said walking into the kitchen. Cody pursed his lips making John smile and kiss him. "You taste like pickles."

"Ran made sliders for a snack and I'm eating the rest of the pickles."

"Ah."

"John," Randy said folding his arms over his chest

"Yes babe?"

"Where's my kiss?" John smiled sweetly

"Right here." He said placing a hand on either side of Randy's face and laying one on him

"Oh my."

"Where's Evan?"

"Did you want to kiss him too?" Cody asked

"Um, no. I just wanted to tell everyone about our trip."

"He said that he was going out with people from school as I was leaving his classroom."

"You haven't heard from him since?"

"No." Randy's phone rang and he picked it up. "He's calling me now. Hello? What? Calm down I can't understand you. Evan." Randy said sternly. "Hello? Who's this? Paramedic Dan?" John and Cody looked at each other then stared intently at Randy. "Is he alright? Where is he?" It was like Randy's mouth couldn't move fast enough to get out all the questions he wanted to ask. "Okay. No, no I'll be there in two minutes." Randy said hanging up in the man's ear

"What's going on?"

"Ev was in an accident at the intersection up the road." Randy said rushing out of the kitchen. Cody gasped and covered his mouth. "I have to go." Randy said after running upstairs and grabbing a pair of sneakers

"We're right behind you." John said. Randy was already out of the house and in his car. He backed out of the garage and sped to the gates making a left once they opened. As he pulled up on the scene he was horrified by all the flashing lights and debris strewn across the road. Pulling off to the side, he parked his car and walked up

"Excuse me," An officer said putting a hand up. "You can't be here." Randy took a calming breath

"I know him. He just called me."

"The driver of which car?"

"The black one." The cop put his hand down and pointed

"He's in the ambulance over there." Randy jogged to the parked ambulance with its back doors open and looked inside. Evan was lying on a stretcher covered by a blanket

"What happened?" He asked stepping inside. Evan shook his head and Randy watched as his lips shook

"I, I had a green light – when I made the turn," Randy squeezed his hand reassuringly. "The other guy ran a red light and hit my car on the passenger side." Evan grimaced. "My leg's broken." Randy frowned and lifted the sheet

"How did your leg break?"

"...my car spun across the street and hit that pole...it was stuck on the pole Randy. I could be dead." He uttered

"Don't talk like that. You're here right now and that's what matters."

"My car." Randy shook his head

"It's just a car. Don't worry about it right now okay?" Evan gave a single nod of his head

"Guys?" They both looked over hearing John's voice

"Oh my gosh Evy." Cody said climbing inside

"I'll be back okay?" Randy switched places with Cody

"How is he?"

"Broken leg and very shaken up."

"I can imagine. Did you see that car?"

"No." John pulled Randy to the side and pointed to where Evan's car was resting. "Holy shit."

"Yea. He's lucky Randy."

"I see that."

"What happened?"

"Some guy ran a red light, hit him then his car careened across the road and into the pole. He said it was stuck on the pole."

"I'll call my lawyer." Randy laughed in spite of himself. John looked at him. "He has insurance but he should be compensated for the wanton actions of that jackass." Randy held a hand up

"I'm not saying you're wrong, just a little quick." John shrugged

"I keep them on retainer so I like to use them when I can."

"I'll have to get him a new car."

"I have a guy for that too." Randy laughed again

"Then I'll need his card but not for a while since Ev won't be driving anywhere with that leg."

"Ran?" Cody called walking up

"Yea?"

"They're about to take Ev to the hospital and he wants to see you." Randy went back to the ambulance

"Yes?"

"Are you coming to the hospital?"

"Yes, of course."

"Okay. Can you go back to the house and get my glasses first?"

"I grabbed them on the way out." Evan smiled and it made Randy smile

"Of course you did."

"We have to get going guys." Randy kissed his forehead gently

"I'll see you there, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I know." Evan said smiling again. "I love you too."

**TBC **

**Translation: **estamos bien – we're good?

¿Debo hablar español para usted? - Should I speak Spanish to you?

No empiece? ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – don't start? What am I doing?

Podemos hacer lo que quieras – we can do whatever you want

Préféreriez-vous français? – would you prefer French?


	43. Chapter 43

**Tampa General Hospital**

John handed Randy a coffee then watched as Cody sat there chewing what was left of the nails he had. He knew the young man would regret his actions later. John sat back in his chair and sighed quietly as he wondered what the hell was taking so long. Evan had been driven to an open parking lot then airlifted to the hospital. By now he was in surgery and had been in there for almost two hours. Obviously medicine wasn't John's forte but he knew for a fact that the man's legs were only so long and was confused about what the hold-up could be. He hoped they were taking so long because they were being thorough and not because it was worse than they initially thought. The older man looked across the private waiting room at Randy who was sitting there with his eyes downcast. He felt bad but felt even worse looking at Randy who was helpless...something Randy hated being and feeling

"Randy,"

"Not now John, please." Randy hardly ever used the word please. John shut his mouth

"Orton?" Randy looked up at the doctor and nurse as they walked into the room

"Yes? How is he?" Randy asked standing

"Fine, good...we repaired the leg with some small plates and Evan's on the way to his room right now. When he wakes up a little more you can go see him. About five minutes." The doctor said with a shake of his hand

"Okay. Thank you." He said shaking their hands

"You're welcome. The nurse will be back in when it's time for a visit." Randy nodded

"Do we get him flowers or something?" Cody asked

"I don't think Evan's the flower type." John answered

"What about a bear or balloons?" Before anyone could answer Evan's parents walked in. John covered the huge grin on his face at the adorably small couple

"Oh Randy," Evan's mom wailed throwing her arms around him. Randy returned the hug with one arm as he shook Evan's dad's hand with the other. "What happened?"

"Another driver hit him on the passenger side...sent his car across the road." Randy intentionally left out the gorier details

"How's he now?" Evan's dad asked

"The doctor just left. He told us that surgery went well and at the time Evan was on the way to his room. The nurse will be back when he's allowed visitors." Evan's parents nodded

"Well you go see him first."

"Are you sure?" Randy asked. "You guys drove all this way." His mom shook her head

"You've been here way longer than us and we do believe that he'd like to see you first."

"Thank you." Everyone looked toward the door as the nurse poked her head inside

"Mr. Orton you can come with me if you'd like."

"I'll be back guys." Randy said leaving. He followed the nurse down what seemed like a labyrinth of halls but in his logical mind he knew it was only about one hallway and a right turn. The nurse pointed to Evan's door and just like at home Randy walked in without knocking. His heartbeat sped up when he was his Puppy lying there with an IV drip of what he was sure to be morphine. Randy cleared his throat

"Puppy?" He saw Evan smile faintly and open his mouth to speak but only croaks came out. Randy went to the bedside and held up the plastic cup with a straw in it for the man to drink. After a few sips Evan spoke

"I'm still Puppy after my harrowing day?"

"You'll always be Puppy as far as I'm concerned." He said running his fingers through Evan's sweat matted hair. "How are you feeling?" Evan looked toward the IV bag

"I feel fantastic." Randy laughed

"I bet you do. Your parents are here by the way."

"You called my parents?" He groaned

"I had to. What kind of person would I be if I didn't let them know their son was in the hospital?"

"A terrible one I suppose. Are Cody and John still here?" Randy nodded

"Codes wants to get you something so you'll probably have balloons and bears in here."

"I would be offended had he not wanted to do something like that. He's too kind."

"Well you know Cody."

"Can I,"

"Do you want another drink?" Evan nodded and Randy raised the cup again

"Thank you." Evan looked to his right and pointed. "Did you have anything to do with that?"

"Maybe, maybe not." Randy said referring to the bed setup in the corner

"You don't have to stay with me Randy."

"I know I don't but I want to."

"What about Cody and John?"

"They have each other and they'll be fine a night or two without me. They can pretend I'm in Utah or something."

"Do you know when I get out of here?" Randy shook his head

"No, not yet. Don't be in such a hurry; this is where they have the good drugs."

"I don't get to take the IV with me?"

"That might be against hospital rules but I'll talk to someone about it."

"This thing is fucking awesome." Randy laughed at the small man who was definitely not feeling the pain of having a nail and screws surgically implanted in his leg

"Do you want to see anyone, your parents at least, before you go to sleep?"

"I'm not going to sleep." He slurred. Randy took his phone out and sent John a text. A few moments later the whole brigade arrived. Randy didn't know who Evan was feeling more smothered by, his mom or Cody. He was standing there watching Evan be fussed over when John walked up

"Do you want me to bring you clothes tomorrow?"

"No. I'll come home at some point so that I can shower and grab clothes then. Ev will need something to wear when he comes home."

"Where's the stuff he had...not that he should wear it."

"Garbage."

"Garbage?"

"They cut his clothes off John."

"Oh shit. I thought they only did that in movies."

"John."

"Well I don't know." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Do you think he'll remember this entire ruckus tomorrow?"

"Hell no. That boy is higher than a kite right now. He wants to take the IV home." John laughed and everyone looked over at him

"Sorry." He said quietly. For about ten minutes after Evan had fallen asleep for the night his family and friends he considered family stayed behind. When everyone left for the night Randy pulled a chair next to the man's bed and although he had a bed in the room, Randy made himself as comfortable as he could and slept in the chair next to Evan

**Next Morning**

Evan woke up early and looked around. He groaned from the pain and once he realized where he was. He looked down when he felt a weight on his knee and saw a hand. Following the hand he saw the tattoos and smiled knowing it was Randy. Evan reached his hand out to brush his fingers over those beautiful cheekbones

"I'm not sleeping but go ahead and caress me if you want." Randy spoke with his eyes still shut

"It's really disturbing that no one ever actually sees you sleep." He laughed and opened his eyes

"I doubt that very much."

"What? That it's creepy? No, it is."

"No I meant that no one has ever seen me sleep smartass."

"How come you didn't sleep in your bed?"

"Because I always sleep next to you."

"Oh my God." Evan said. "What the hell did they pump into me?"

"Why?" Randy asked sitting up. "Are you okay?"

"No. I feel super emotional right now. That almost made me cry just now."

"Be as emotional as you want just don't grow bangs or anything."

"You know, if I didn't brush my hair backwards I would totally have bangs."

"Well only backward brushing for you. How do you feel?"

"Like shit. I'm sore everywhere and my leg hurts."

"You can probably get something for that after breakfast."

"I don't want their breakfast." Evan said pouting. Randy smiled

"You're so cute."

"Yes and I'm hoping this face will somehow convince you into convincing the staff into letting you into the kitchen." Randy laughed

"I'm sure that's another violation of some sort."

"Another?"

"I knew you wouldn't remember," Evan's eyes widened

"What did I say last night?"

"You wanted to take the IV home." He laughed

"That's not the worst thing I could have said."

"Now I don't know what you said when your parents were here so don't get too excited."

"Nothing probably. I vaguely remember them showing up, my mom raking my hair with her nails in one direction, Cody brushing my hair in another then I woke up."

"They were fussing over you a lot and Cody just brushed your hair with his nubs because he bit all his nails off in the waiting room." Evan shook his head then grimaced. "Use your call bell Ev."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. Do you want me to go find someone?" Evan grabbed Randy's hand

"No. You'd just go out there and scare people."

"If it works."

"I'm okay." Randy reached over and pressed the call bell. "Randy."

"You're in pain and I'm not going to sit here and watch you grimace like that. You won't let me go out in the hall so this is the next best thing."

"Good morning Mr. Bourne." The morning nurse said walking into the room

"Good morning and please call me Evan. Mr. Bourne reminds me of my dad."

"Okay." She said smiling. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"My body's sore and my leg hurts."

"Aw, okay." She said checking his vitals on the monitor. "Well we'll get you some breakfast and morning meds."

"Okay."

"Would you like anything Mr. Orton?" The thought of hospital food made Randy gag

"Oh, no thank you." The nurse smiled

"It's not as bad as you think." Randy laughed

"I'm not hungry actually."

"Alright. I'll be right back." She said leaving the room

"I thought you didn't lie." Evan said looking at him

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not hungry?"

"I'm not but I also don't want to eat the food."

"Is that technically lying by omission?"

"Hush your mouth."

"Am I as smelly as I feel like I am?"

"I don't know how smelly you feel like you are Ev."

"Do I smell at all?"

"You smell like a combination of sweat and that antibacterial scrub."

"That may be worse than I imagined actually."

"It's not that bad really."

"I need to brush my teeth too. Oh my God – my breath probably smells horrid. How are you still sitting here?"

"I can't smell your breath Puppy." Evan covered his mouth anyway. "I'm going to love you smelly and all."

"I'm feeling emo again." Randy laughed

"Can I hug you or are you in too much pain?"

"You can always hug me, pain or no pain." Randy stood and leaned over the bed getting one arm around Evan while the small man wrapped both arms around him squeezing tight

**Four Days Later**

"What are you doing?" John asked stepping into Evan's room and finding Cody there

"Getting Evy's bed ready. Ran's bringing him home John."

"I know. What's to get ready?"

"I asked Ran if I should do anything and he told me to change the sheets and get a few new pillows from the linen closet so Ev's nice and fluffed and he has a rest for his leg."

"How do you talk without taking a breath like that?" Cody smiled

"It's a gift along with my impeccable fashion sense."

"Who's at the door?" John asked upon hearing the bell

"Ran also told me to order lunch so Ev could eat when they got home." Cody said walking past John

"Do I get anything to eat?"

"Yes John! Ran told me what to order!"

...

"Randy just get my crutches."

"No. I'm just getting you out of the car and then you can use them." Evan looked up at Randy from the passenger seat

"You are not. You're telling me that so I'll let you get me out of the car then you'll just carry me up to my room."

"You're right. That's exactly what I'm going to do. See? This is why I don't lie; people don't even believe me when I try. Come on." Evan sighed

"Fine but I want to eat in the kitchen like normal. I've eaten in a bed for eighty days."

"You can eat in the kitchen. I'll allow it." Randy said picking the small man up and shutting the door behind him. He carried him into the kitchen where John and Cody were setting the table

"Evy!" Cody squealed

"Hey Codes." Evan said putting his arm up to stop Cody's hug

"What's the matter?"

"I haven't had a real shower since the morning of my accident."

"Ew." Cody said scrunching up his nose. "So like, you've just been sweating all gross in bed?"

"The nurses would clean my leg and they let me clean my body with these wipe things. Randy bought me a mini deodorant from the gift shop. I think that saved me more than those wipe downs."

"You can get a bath after you eat." Randy said putting a plate down in front of Evan

"I can't get my leg wet." Evan said shoveling food in his mouth. "I missed regular food." He said chewing

"If you sit down in your shower and stick your leg out you'll be fine. I can take care of your leg while you wash the rest."

"Whatever Randy." Evan said taking a bite of a turkey Panini with potato chips stacked on top. "I'm going to get really fat."

"I'll make food for you to accommodate the fact that you're basically bedbound." Evan just nodded. "You don't care you're so into this food."

"I care, I do, but food." The other men ate their lunch and watched Evan pack away most of it. After eating Randy took Evan upstairs, gave him a pill for his leg pain then helped him shower

"Thank you so much Randy." Evan said getting comfortable in bed. "I feel so much better after eating what I want and having water actually hit my body." Randy smiled

"You're welcome." He said kissing him. "Do you want the TV on or do you just want to read or something?"

"Can you just turn my TV on? I can feel myself getting really sleepy already."

"Okay. Your phone's right here so if you need me just call or text. I'm not leaving the house...well I'm going to the garage to get your bag but that's it."

"Okay, thank you again."

"You're welcome baby." Randy went downstairs to get Evan and drink and grab his bag. By the time he made it back to Evan's room the man was sleeping. Randy left the glass of water on the night table then went to his room for a shower

"He asleep?" John asked from his position on the couch

"Yes. I'm going to get a shower and hopefully get at least an hour of sleep. I've missed my bed."

"I'm sure you're stiff."

"Like you wouldn't believe. It's going to be a long shower." Randy said going to the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. John and Cody looked at each other and Cody started to giggle

"What's funny?"

"Oh you know what he's doing in there John." John sat there then it hit him

"Oh...oh yea! Well he's been at the hospital for four days and I know they weren't having sex there."

"Four days is a long time."

"I vote we cuff him tonight and welcome him back."

"I second that vote."

...

Later that day John was on his way down the hall when he stopped by Evan's room and peeked his head inside. Evan looked over at him

"That's creepy J." John stepped inside

"How are you feeling?" Evan shrugged

"Okay I guess. I hate being confined to my bed."

"I can only imagine. Anyway, I'm glad you're home now and that for the most part you're okay."

"Thanks."

"_Also_," John stressed making Evan chuckle. "I don't know if Randy told you but I was in the middle of telling them that I'd booked a trip for all of us to Hawai'i."

"Really? Me too?" John laughed

"Yes you too. I like you, Randy loves you and Cody...well, and Cody is Cody. I think he loves everyone." Evan looked up at John. "Oh yea, I know that Randy loves you. I know everything."

"I should have known."

"Anywho, I've made travel arrangements to accommodate your leg and everything."

"Oh, thanks." John clapped his hands

"You're welcome. So yea, I think that's it."

"When are we going?"

"Um, the 25th through the 1st of July."

"Aw, we'll be there for Cody's birthday. I need to order something for him since I can't go to the store."

"You'll be up to it?"

"Yea, I should be using my crutches pretty good by then...if Randy doesn't carry me everywhere like a baby." John laughed

"He cares and he's got a big heart."

"He does and I can't fault him for that. Where is he by the way?"

"Sleeping like a baby."

"I'm sure he was delighted to get back to his bed."

"He jumped in like he was doing a cannonball." Evan laughed loudly. "I'm kidding. Can I get you anything while I'm here?"

"Could you help me get to the bathroom? I don't know what Randy did with my crutches and I'm not all that stable on them anyway." John stood there. "If you can't I'll just wait."

"No, no, I'll help. Randy would be mad if I just left you here. I don't have to stand there with you or anything do I?"

"Um, actually I need you to hold it." Evan said seriously and watched John pale. He laughed. "I'm fucking with you J." John let out the breath he'd been holding

"You just scared the shit out of me. Come on asshole." John said putting his arm out. He frowned as he watched Evan stand and wince. "Are you in pain?"

"A little bit."

"Why don't you take something?"

"Pain is normal. I can't take something every time I feel it."

"You're right. Are you really going to be okay in here?" John asked before he left the bathroom

"I'll be fine." Evan said leaning against the sink. John shut the door to give the man privacy but didn't close it completely just in case Evan did need him. He knew that Randy would kill him if something happened to the man on his watch. He heard the toilet flush then the running of water. "J?" John opened the door and helped Evan back to his bed

"Do you want to stay in here by yourself? Cody and I have been on the couch in the bedroom watching movies all day and Randy's sleeping. I feel kinda bad about you being here and not able to leave when you want." Evan shrugged

"Um, I guess I didn't think of that since I was sleeping before."

"What do you need? I'll take it to the bedroom and set you up in there then come back and get you."

"Just these pillows and my water...and my phone." John grabbed the pillows, glass and phone then left the room. He positioned the items on the bed similar to the way there were then went back for Evan

"I know you hate this but it's easier this way."

"What?" Evan said before John lifted him into his arms. "Oh, the baby thing." John laughed

"On top of it all you're light as hell."

"I'm barely 165 pounds."

"I would have honestly guessed under that."

"Thanks a lot."

"Sorry." John said placing Evan on the bed. "Is that comfortable or close to it?" Evan wiggled around then stopped

"Sorta."

"What's wrong?" He looked over and John followed his eyes. They both stared at Cody who was peeking over the back of the couch

"Stop doing that. You're freaking us out." Cody disappeared behind the couch then popped back up and walked over to the bed

"How are you Ev?"

"I'm okay." Cody ran his fingers through Evan's hair

"I didn't bring him in here to be pet."

"I can't help it. His hair's so soft. Touch it."

"I believe you. Are you comfortable now Cody's petting aside?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome. Come on." John said to Cody and they walked back to the sitting area of the room. John adjusted the wall-mounted TV turning it slightly toward the bed. "Can you see that?" Evan gave him a thumb up. "Can you hear?"

"I can hear. It's all good over on this side."

"Perfect." John said sitting next to Cody and pulling him close. Evan was so engrossed in the movie they were watching that he nearly jumped from his skin when he felt a hand touch him. He looked over and saw Randy lying there looking at him with a smirk on his face. Evan thought that Randy looked really sexy like that and was reminded of how long it'd been since he last had sex

"Did I scare you?"

"You startled me."

"Right. How'd you get in here? Did you find your crutches?"

"Did you really hide them?"

"How'd you get in here?" Randy repeated

"J carried me."

"Did you call me and I didn't hear my phone?"

"No. He stopped in my room to tell me about the trip and asked if I needed anything. I did, he helped me then said he felt bad about me being in my room alone. Here I am." Randy nodded

"Very good. You don't need anything right now do you?"

"No."

"You're a lot less needy with a surgically repaired leg than you were that time you and Cody were sick." Evan glared at Randy. "I didn't mind then and I don't mind now, I'm just saying."

"You're talking over the movie." Evan said turning his attention back to the television

"Are you mad with me Puppy?"

"No."

"Evan."

"I'm not mad. I just don't want to talk about not being able to do things for myself right now because of my leg that's all."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"I told you that I only accept apologies in the form of kisses remember?" Randy smiled

"How could I have forgotten?" He said sitting up and moving closer to Evan but making sure he avoided the injured left leg. Randy placed a hand on the side of Evan's face wrapping his fingers around and kissed the man sensually. Evan parted his lips slightly and Randy's tongue slipped inside and lazily explored. He pulled away and groaned. "What's the matter? Am I sorrier than that?"

"Don't kiss me like that right now."

"Why? ...Ohhh yea. How long has it been?"

"Four excruciatingly long days."

"We'll try to take care of that in a day or two."

"Why are we waiting?"

"I don't want you popping a staple or something." Evan sighed and leaned back against his pillows. "What now?"

"I'm horny as fuck and hearing that it'll be a day or two before you touch me is making it worse."

"It's a precaution and I'm not changing my stance on it so unless you want to jerk off then you'll wait."

"You don't have to be mean about it."

"Now you're whining." Evan turned away from Randy as much as he could and tried to focus again on the movie. "Is this your attempt at ignoring me?"

"I'm not attempting. I'm already in a not so good mood about my leg and the no sex is making it worse so just let me have my moment. I don't want to say anything to get myself in trouble."

"Fair enough." Randy said kissing Evan on the cheek. "What are we doing about dinner?" He asked the room

"How do you just wake up talking about food?"

"This is what it's come to John." Randy said getting off the bed and walking to the couch. "My life is about food."

"A month or two ago I would have made a fat joke there but I can't now."

"You noticed that too?!" Cody squeaked. "You've been hitting the gym Ran and you look hot!"

"So I wasn't hot before?" Randy asked kissing one of Cody's dimples

"Of course you were but now you're back to super-hot like when you moved in."

"Oh, I see. Come on guys," Randy said running his fingers over both John and Cody's heads making them shiver. "What are we doing about dinner? It's already after 7...why the hell did you let me sleep so late?"

"Your body let you sleep late. If it wanted to get up before now it would have."

"You're a wise one John but now when bedtime rolls around I won't be able to sleep."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about such a thing. I'll put you to sleep no problem."

"And I will help." Cody added

"I don't think that I like the two of you plotting on me...especially with me standing right here."

"It's going to be so good Ran." Cody said looking up at him. "I'm really horny for some reason...you're gonna get it." John sat there laughing while Randy stood there with his mouth agape. "Don't look so shocked. I get horny too Ran."

"It's not that, I mean I know you do – just...I don't think I ever expected you to say something like that." Cody shrugged

"But it's true."

"I'm on high alert now. I feel like you're just going to bend me over at any moment and have your way with me."

"I might."

"Aw, shit. I'm going to put some clothes on." Randy said heading toward the closet. John looked at Cody

"What?"

"How are you horny right now? Didn't we do it like, 12 times today?"

"I'm in a perpetual state of arousal John. I feel like I could do it all day...when I'm not doing it, I want to do it."

"Really?"

"Yes!" Cody screeched.

"When did this happen because I can totally take care of it?"

"I don't know John. It's been going on for a while I just never said anything. We do it before I go to work then me and Ran do it when I get home but it's not enough I don't think."

"Oh my god...this is amazing. To have both of my boys wanting sex all the time is like a dream come true for me."

"Well wait a minute; I didn't say I wanted all that weird stuff you and Ran do."

"We don't need to do any of that." John smiled. "I'm so happy about this. I knew you'd come around."

"What's the matter?" Randy asked Evan after he'd put on more clothing

"My leg really hurts."

"Have you taken anything since your shower?"

"No. J asked if I wanted something but I said no. I don't want to take stuff just because I have it."

"If you're in that much pain then you need it." Evan nodded

"I want to eat something first then I can take it."

"Hey – we need to figure out what we're having for dinner because Ev needs to take his medicine. Stop dickin around over there."

"Why don't we just have Chinese or something?"

"Whatever. I don't care just order it now so he can eat."

"Alright, alright, I'll order a bunch of stuff. Is there anything in particular you want Evan?" John asked as he stood up

"No. I just need food...anything other than the hospital food I had is great."

"Okay. I'm going downstairs to check the menu."

"I'm going too!" Cody said jumping up and following John. Randy walked over to the bed and kneeled next to Evan

"Talk to me Puppy."

"I don't have anything to say."

"Is that what you do when things bother you? You clam up?" Evan shrugged

"I just don't see any point in talking right now. My leg is broken, I don't have a car, I'm trapped in the house because I can't move around on my own...you hid my crutches so I can't even practice how to use them." Randy squeezed in the bed next to the small man when he saw how frustrated he was getting

"Calm down Ev," Randy said wrapping his arms around him. "John made sure you had one of the best surgeons so your leg is going to get better and I'll put the crutches in your room if you promise not to use them on the stairs." Evan nodded against Randy's chest. "And don't worry about a car." He pulled away

"Randy."

"What?"

"You – don't..."

"Don't what?"

"You know," Evan sighed. "You and J have done so much for me already. I mean, I can pay my car insurance now but he still pays it and doesn't say a word. You bought me those ridiculously expensive suits in Paris...J paid for my portion of the trip and the trip to Hawai'i – don't get me a car or pay for any part of a car for me."

"Why? If I want to do it then why can't I?"

"I'll feel burdened." Randy laughed

"Who else would I take care of other than you? I have money coming out the ass because of my photographs and John so if I want to spend my money on you the least you can do is let me."

"If you do that then I'll definitely feel as if I'm not pulling my weight in this relationship. A car is a big deal."

"John gave you a car."

"Yes I know. I fucked him when you and Cody weren't around."

"You what?!" Evan laughed

"I'm kidding. I guess that was different for some reason. J and I were never in a relationship and the car was a gift," Evan shook his head. "I'm rambling."

"You are. You really didn't fuck John did you?"

"No. Not after that one time."

"Did you not like it?"

"What?"

"When you had sex with John? Did you not like it because you didn't want to do it again?"

"I liked it but it was sex. I can have sex without attachment and honestly, I didn't like what he did to Cody so I can't think of him that way."

"What did he do to Cody?"

"You know what he did to Cody because he did it to you."

"Oh...the cheating."

"Yes, the cheating. After having sex with him and living in his house I can totally see why the two of you wanted to be with him but what he did was still bad and I saw what the two of you didn't see after Cody found out."

"What did you see?"

"Other than me cleaning up all the ice cream he ate? He cried. He cried for so long Randy. Cody had never had a boyfriend then here comes J sweeping him off his feet...and he finds out that there are two other people. He was devastated. I hurt for him."

"Did you tell Codes to break up with him?"

"No. That wasn't my place and Cody needs to make his own decisions. I just talked him through it and provided the ice cream then the trash can when he cried to the point of making himself sick."

"But how could you live here feeling that way about John?"

"I get it. I've been in love. It was Cody's choice to stay so as a friend I supported that. Then I met J and saw how cute he was and how much he truly does love Cody. I can't be mad about that."

"So you think John is cute?" Evan sighed

"Is that what you took away from what I said?"

"I'm just curious."

"Of course I think he's cute. I think a lot of people are cute but that doesn't mean anything. I think Cody's cute but do I want a relationship with him? Hell no."

"What about Roman?"

"Who?"

"You know that Roman guy."

"Oh! No, Roman's sexy." Randy growled. "You asked. Why are you even bringing him up?"

"I wanted to know." The small man rolled his eyes

"Right."

"Are you sleeping in here tonight?"

"No. I want to be in my own bed because if any of you bumped my leg I would cry."

"Aw," Randy cooed as he kissed Evan. "I don't want you crying...for the love of God don't cry."

"I'm not. That's why I've elected to sleep in my bed."

"Is there anything I can do for you right now?" Evan shook his head

"You've done a lot already. I know you hate when people acknowledge the nice things you do but you're really sweet. You have this amazing bed here _and _you had a bed in my hospital suite yet you insisted on sleeping in the chair next to my bed every night I was there."

"I do what I think is right. I don't need praise for that."

"So humble you are." Randy laughed

"I don't think anyone has ever said that about me."

"Not seriously anyway."

"Cachorro."

**Later**

"Is Evy in his room?" Cody asked Randy as he slipped into bed

"Yes. He's probably sleeping by now. He was in a lot of pain and took a whole Lortab this time instead of half like I was giving him."

"How come he was taking half?" Cody asked straddling Randy

"It's a strong medication and half was all he needed to do the job."

"Oh. He's pretty tough. I sprained my ankle once and thought I was going to die."

"I'm not surprised by that." Randy said turning his head to the side and letting Cody have better access to his neck. "How did you sprain it?"

"I was playing around with my mom's high heels."

"No, not surprised by that either." He responded as he attempted to flip the other man over and get on top of him. Cody used the leverage he had and pinned Randy to the bed. Randy grunted. "Codes."

"What?" Cody asked as he used one of his knees to push Randy's legs apart

"What's going on right now?" The younger man just leaned down and sealed his lips to Randy's while pushing inside of him. Randy moaned as Cody thrust his hips slowly. He must have been incredibly horny because whenever offered, Cody usually turned down the chance to top. Randy angled his hips as Cody slid an arm beneath them pulling Randy closer

"What are you guys doing?" John asked walking over to the bed. "Hello?" He lifted the sheets. "Oh...well then. I guess you really were in the mood." He said undressing

"Harder Codes." Cody sat up and leaned back so that he could pull Randy even closer. He gripped the tall man's muscular thighs then started to slam in and out of him. "Fuck!" Randy said as the man hit his nerves over and over again

"I wish the two of you did this more often. It's so hot." John said drizzling lube onto his cock then slowly pumping it with his hand. Without missing a beat Cody wrapped his hand around Randy's leaking cock and stroked it moving his hand faster and faster the longer he did it

"Oh my, Cody..." Randy came hard nearly hitting Cody in his face. Both John and Randy listened to the normally submissive man moan low in his throat then let out a sexy little grunt before filling the man under him

"Damn." He said lying back on the bed

"Have you been sated baby?"

"For now I guess."

"Can you really go again?" Randy asked raising his head from his pillow. "Because I can go again."

"I could but I don't want to top again."

"Get over here John."

"Excuse me?"

"I said get over here. I know you heard me." John clenched his jaw at Randy telling him what to do. Clearly the other man had forgotten his place in the house. In actuality Randy was just doing it to get under John's skin. He watched the older man get up and stalk over to his side of the bed. Cody moved away from Randy

"You want to run that by me again?" John said leaning down and getting close to Randy's face

"I wanted you to come over here."

"But that's not what you said. Is it?" He asked pulling Randy to the end of the bed. John stroked himself a few times before plowing inside of Randy who arched high off the bed. "Huh?" John said forcefully as he pounded Randy

"No. No I didn't."

"You don't talk to me like that do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Louder!"

"Yes John! I understand!" He grabbed the sheets in an effort to anchor himself down. John was thrusting into him so hard that he was nearly bucking off the bed. "Joder, esto se siente tan bien. Tan increíble John." John slowed until he stopped; he then pulled out and roughly turned Randy over and slammed back inside him. "Fuck!" He held Randy in a vice grip and relentlessly nailed the man. Cody watched as tears welled in Randy's eyes and rolled down his face absorbing into the sheets. He would have thought Randy were in pain had it not been for the groaning and grunting of the other man. John and Cody heard a strangled cry from Randy as he came for the second time that night. John didn't stop hammering the other man until he too came

"Are you alright Ran?" Cody asked. Randy could only give half a nod. John disappeared to the bathroom then came back, threw Randy over his shoulder and went with him to the bathroom. Randy laughed when he saw what John had done

"I know you did that on purpose." John said

"Did what?" Randy asked as he let John place him in the whirlpool tub filling with water

"You were defiant so I'd do that to you." Randy smirked. "I'd almost forgotten how sick you are."

"Sometimes I just need to be utterly dominated. Codes was a good start but I needed you to bring it home."

"You asked Cody to top you?" Randy laughed

"No. That little fuck pinned me to the bed when I tried flipping us over. He's deceptively strong." John laughed

"I wish I'd seen that."

"He pinned me down then pushed my legs apart and went to work." Randy said scooping up some of the bubbles floating on top of the water and blowing them toward John

"John!" They heard Cody call from the bedroom

"He must be ready to go again."

"Go handle your bidness babe but hit the whirlpool button before you go please." John turned the jets on and dimmed the lights on his way out the door. Randy lay back in the mass of bubbles and closed his eyes

**Days Later**

"Randy! Babe?!" Randy was in Evan's closet when he heard the man calling for him. He walked out and left the room stopping at the top of the stairs

"What's the matter? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...I just want to come upstairs now and you told me that if I tried using my crutches on the stairs you'll kill me." Randy laughed as he descended the steps. He picked up the small man, who held onto his crutches, and carried everything upstairs. "Thank you." Evan said when Randy put him down

"You're welcome. Do you need anything for the trip? Do you need clothes or anything?" Evan shook his head

"No, I don't think so." He said standing next to Randy in the closet

"Why don't you sit down and rest for a bit?"

"I don't want to." Randy looked down at him. "Don't make me go sit down. I know when I'm tired."

"Alright."

"What are you doing anyway?"

"Sorting your clothes and picking out things to pack for the trip."

"Oh." Evan said shifting his weight

"Do you mind?"

"No. I'd rather not do it. I hate packing."

"Anything in particular you want packed?"

"No. I trust you. You packed an amazing bag for Paris so expect the same quality work. If I'm missing anything then you're fired." Randy laughed

"You'd never fire me."

"If you pack my bag all shitty I'd fire you so fast. Don't test me Papi Chulo." Randy laughed again

"Yea, okay." He reached in his pocket for his vibrating phone and checked the screen. "Hello?"

"Hey there sexy."

"Hey Steven." Evan rolled his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Filling out some paperwork."

"Paperwork? What type of paperwork?"

"When you opt to stay longer than the 90 days they make you fill out paperwork here...and you know, pay them."

"Why are you staying longer than 90 days?"

"For the therapy. It's only an extra fifteen days."

"Oh, okay. I'm proud of you for doing that."

"Call me crazy but I feel like this is something that should be rewarded with sex."

"Crazy." Steven laughed. "I'm not sure if you mean sex with me or not." Evan narrowed his eyes

"Who else would I be talking about?"

"Someone that you actually have a chance of sleeping with. Yea, that's where I'd start."

"I'm joking with you."

"No you're not."

"You're right, I'm not but whatever. What are you doing?"

"Going through Evan's closet for clothes to pack."

"Pack? Are you sending him somewhere and how come he's not packing his own clothes?"

"The four of us are going to Maui and I'm packing his clothes because I pack everyone's clothes."

"Why the fuck do you do that?"

"I like doing it. It's a form of control and it keeps me calm."

"Then by all means pack because no one wants to see you riled up."

"Shut up Steven." Steven laughed

"You know I'm messing with you."

"Do you want to take these shorts?" Randy asked turning to Evan. "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"I really think you should go sit down now. You've been moving around an awful lot for someone who had surgery not too long ago."

"I don't feel good."

"Is your leg hurting at all? I knew giving you those crutches was a bad fucking idea. You're getting in bed." Randy put his phone down not even bothering to properly put Steven on hold. "I know you want to move around and not rely on anyone," Randy said putting Evan in his bed. "But you could hurt yourself worse using those things and set your recovery back. I know you don't want that." Evan shook his head and Randy kissed him. "Just relax a little bit. Do you want anything? A drink?"

"Some water."

"Okay." Randy said handing Evan the television remote. "I'll be right back." He went down to the kitchen and got Evan a cold glass of water then brought it back to him. "Just yell if you need anything."

"Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Randy said going back to the closet. "Oh shit." He said picking his phone up. "Hello?"

"What was that all about? Evan had surgery?"

"Yea."

"Why?"

"He was hit by someone running a red light and broke his leg."

"Oh shit. I'm sorry to hear that."

"He wants to move around and use his crutches but it's too soon."

"Well you can only have someone wait on you for so long before it gets old...even if it is you. It's different when you don't have a choice in the matter."

"Right." Randy said pulling two pairs of shorts off their hangers and setting them to the side. "I don't know if him getting out of the house and going to Maui is going to help or make things worse."

"Because he can't participate in any of the activities?"

"Exactly." He said looking at a shirt then putting it back

"I'm sure he'll have a good time regardless. You guys seem like a good group and will keep his spirits up." Randy looked at his phone just to make sure it was still Steven he was talking to

"We are a dysfunctional little family and we all take care of one another."

"So sweet."

"Have you been speaking to your brother?"

"I have and I heard about the night the two of you had before you left here." Randy stood there thinking

"Oh! Yea...I'm totally blaming that on him."

"Funny you say that because he blamed it on you."

"Typical." Steven laughed

"At least you guys left in a better mood than the first time."

"You do have a point."

"Thank you."

"Randy?!"

"Yea?"

"John's calling you."

"Where is he?" The taller man asked

"Downstairs."

"You sound busy."

"Apparently I am. What's the matter John?" Randy asked looking over the railing

"Where's the first aid kit?"

"Can I ask why you even need the first aid kit?"

"Cody fell and is bleeding all over."

"Cody fell and is bleeding all over." He repeated. Steven laughed. "I have to go."

"Yea. Shit sounds like it's falling apart at that house."

"Call me when you can."

"Will do."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"There's a kit outside." Randy said walking past John. "How did you fall?" He asked Cody who was sitting in a chair with his legs propped up

"I don't know. Like how people fall...my foot stopped working or something."

"You need to make an appointment with your doctor if your foot just stops working when it pleases." Randy laughed

"What?"

"How did you skin both knees?"

"I fell Ran."

"But both knees? Now I have this mental image of you just dropping to your knees and falling over." John laughed with Randy

"You guys are mean."

"Just wait until I clean this." He said getting out the hydrogen peroxide

"Is that going to burn?"

"Yes." Cody started to whine and whimper

"Nooo...don't use it."

"I have to baby."

"Noo, ow, ow, ow," Cody said wiggling his legs

"Codes." Randy said sternly. "I'm going to put it on there no matter what you do so be still." John watched on as large tears formed in Cody's eyes and ran down his red cheeks. Randy poured a small amount of peroxide over each knee then dabbed at the cuts with gauze. He squeezed some ointment on each knee then covered them with Band-Aids. "This will due for now but after you shower I'll make it look better." Cody nodded and wiped his face. "Can you hose down the scene John before the sun bakes Cody's skin into the pavers?" John laughed

"I can definitely hose this off."

**June 24****th****: 11:50 pm**

"How come we're leaving now?" Cody asked clad in his bajamas

"I want our trip to be as long as possible and by the time we get there it'll be 6 in the morning...their time. It gives us the whole day there."

"Oh." Cody responded yawning

"Is everything locked up?" John asked Randy as he walked toward them

"Yes. Here's your water Codes."

"Oh shoot. I almost left it."

"Yea, you did. You okay Puppy?"

"Uh-huh. I took something for my leg and it's starting to kick in."

"Alright. The car's here and we need to get going so Evan can get settled in. Go on out to the car while I lock up." Cody grabbed Evan's right hand while Randy supported his left side and together they helped him to the car. John set the alarm and locked the front door. In about 12 hours the men would be on the beautiful island of Maui

**TBC**

**Translation: **Joder, esto se siente tan bien. Tan increíble John - Fuck, this feels so good. So incredible John


	44. 44

**Honu Kai: Lahaina, Maui, Hawai'i**

"Holy shit." Randy said walking into the Hawaiian Villa

"Stay out of that kitchen Randy." John said walking up behind him

"John."

"I'm serious."

"Why would you pick a place like this if I can't use the kitchen?"

"Well I certainly didn't pick it so that you could use the kitchen. This is a vacation and while I know how much you do enjoy cooking and whatnot, it's exhausting just watching you. If the three of us have to watch you, you'll ruin our vacation." Randy stood there looking at John then he looked at the other two men who nodded

"But what if,"

"Popcorn," John said interrupting. "You can pop popcorn."

"Popcorn?" Randy asked quietly

"Popcorn and that is it. We're all capable, with the exception of Evan right now and we can each help him, of helping ourselves." Randy stared at John. "Yes, Cody and I are capable of taking care of ourselves. I had the fridge and cabinets stocked and if we want something to eat then we'll get it. Got it?"

"I got it." John looked at Cody

"You got it?" Cody batted his lashes. "That's cute but I meant what I said. You got it?" He poked his lip out and nodded

"I got it."

"And we're all going to look out for you like I said Evan."

"Okay. Can I go to a room now? I slept like shit on the plane."

"Should we have a look around? Are you okay with that?" Evan nodded and put an arm around Cody who flanked his right side. The men walked around the rental home pushing the fully retractable walls open as they moved along

"Can you buy this John?" Cody asked

"Buy what? This house?"

"Yea. I love it."

"That's great but to answer your question, no I cannot buy this house. It's a rental house."

"You can't buy it then still rent it out to people? It can be a source of income." Everyone looked at Cody. "What?"

"I didn't realize that I needed another source of income. Have you tapped into my accounts?"

"No John. I don't even know how to get into my own savings account. You should get a house here though and we can come here in the summer." John shrugged

"Let's see how much we like it then we'll talk about it later, okay?"

"Okay."

"What room do you want Evan?"

"Oh, um, what?"

"You get to pick since you're injured and what-have-you."

"I like the second one actually. It's tucked away so if I need to rest and you guys are awake and loud it won't bother me. Plus," He said holding a finger up. "If any of you use the alfresco shower right outside the room, I can see you naked." The other three men laughed

"There's another alfresco shower you know."

"Indulge me John, I'm a broken man." John laughed

"Okay. New rental house rule? Each of us has to take a shower outside of Evan's room so the little perv can watch us."

"But you have to act like you don't know I'm there."

"So he can watch us voyeur style."

"I do appreciate it guys."

"Oh my God," Randy said. "This conversation is all the way out of control. You definitely need sleep."

"I think we all need sleep. It's only a little after 6 in the morning." John said looking at his watch

"I'm going to let Max out for a little bit."

"Make sure you clean up all of his shit Cody because this place has a no animal policy and I damn near had to sign my life over in order for them to allow the dog."

"Okay. I packed his poopy bags."

"Good." Cody took the dog outside while John went to the larger bedroom and Randy helped Evan to the other

"Do you want to change or are you okay sleeping in that?"

"I want these clothes to be off honestly." Randy looked at him. "Not in that way but that doesn't sound half bad." Randy laughed as he took Evan's shorts off and the small man removed his own shirt

"Do you guys want to nap together or can I sleep in here?" Cody asked walking in

"You don't want to sleep next to John?"

"I can sleep next to him later. We have a whole week."

"Ev?"

"That's okay with me. I just want sleep." Cody crawled in the bed next to Evan. "I want a kiss before you leave."

"Me too."

"You guys can have a lot of kisses before I leave." Randy said kissing Evan then Cody then Evan again and back to Cody. "You guys sleep well alright?"

"Okay." They both answered as Randy left the room. Randy wandered around the house before going to the bedroom where John was

"What are you doing here?" Randy snarled. "Not that I mind because obviously I don't."

"Cody asked if he could sleep in bed with Ev so that leaves me with you." It was John's turn to snarl

"He actually wanted to sleep away from me?"

"Yes. Please don't start crying or I'm going to the couch." John threw the covers back and patted the bed as he smiled

"Get your skinny ass over here, please." Randy pulled the shirt he was wearing over his head then removed his shorts and got in bed with John. "Why are you all the way over there?" John asked pulling Randy toward him

"I didn't want to invade all of your space."

"Cody invades my space all the time. I like you guys in my space...you smell good." Randy laughed as he laced his fingers with John's after John draped an arm around his waist

"Are you referring to me or Cody?"

"I meant you right now but both of you smell good. You smell like YSL and food." Randy laughed again

"Go to sleep John."

"Okay." John said yawning. "Love you babe."

"I love you too."

"Say it again."

"I didn't say _it_ once." John tickled Randy quickly. "John!"

"Tell me again."

"I love you too."

**Later**

John woke up and stretched then wrapped his arm around Randy again, pulling him close. Randy snuggled closer tucking his butt snuggly into John

"You're awake?"

"I'm awake."

"You're always awake."

"I only woke up like, five minutes ago."

"Mm." John grunted. "What does that clock say?"

"8:48."

"Someone's coming to make us breakfast at 9."

"For real or is that your way of telling me that I need to get up?" John laughed

"For real. I told you that you're only popping popcorn. You can have a chef come in a cook your meals for a fee so I added that."

"So we should get up soon yea?"

"Yea but I don't want to get up yet. You and I don't cuddle enough and when we do I like to have you as long as I can."

"We do it all the time when you're home during the week."

"It's not enough. You cuddle in between loads of laundry and grocery shopping or in between orders for your desserts. You're busier than I am." John said pressing his lips to Randy's shoulder

"So now I'm too busy for you."

"No, no," John said soothingly already sensing Randy's irritation. "I didn't say that so don't put words in my mouth. All I said was that we don't cuddle enough and I like to keep you close when we do."

"Do you think I'm too busy though? Honestly?"

"No. I see you all the time and I never feel like I have to email you and request your time. You're always there when I need you I just can't have you in my arms when I want. If it were up to me you'd be on one side and Cody would be on the other all the time but that's just not possible."

"I'm sure Cody could make it so."

"I'm sure he could so I'll rephrase that statement," Randy laughed

"No need. I understand. Do you want to wake them?"

"Not really. They don't need to get up until the food's at least half-way done. Evan especially needs to rest."

"You're right." Randy said turning over and facing John who smiled. "You're so cute. I hate it." John laughed

"I'm sorry about that but I had nothing to do with my DNA make up and how my genes mixed together."

"You would make cute kids if you had them."

"I was a cute kid."

"I saw those pictures. You were adorable."

"Why thank you. Do you want to eat outside?"

"We're in paradise so of course I want to eat outside." John sighed

"I hate to say this but we need to get up now. I can't see the clock but I know we've been lying here a while."

"We should probably switch sides of the bed tonight. I know you like sleeping on the side with the clock." Randy said sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed

"I generally like being on the right side of the bed anyhow."

"I know. Why were you on the left?" Randy asked putting his shorts on

"I went to the bathroom and was too tired to walk all the way around."

"Oh wow." John slipped on a pair of shorts and then men walked out to the main living area just as there was a knock on the door. John went to answer it while Randy went to check on Evan, not so much for his leg but to make sure Cody wasn't bothering him. After looking in the room and seeing the two men still asleep he joined John and their chef in the kitchen

"Are they still sleeping?"

"Yea."

"Oh good. You and I can go out in the hammock and he'll call us when breakfast is ready."

"Can we fit in a hammock?"

"Randy."

...

"The fuck is Cody wearing?" Randy asked walking outside. Evan smiled

"You don't like his speedo?"

"Um, it's...shit." Randy said scratching the back of his neck. "It's like he's smuggling a rabbit in there." Evan laughed loudly

"Yea, it's certainly..._prominent_ in that thing."

"Why is he wearing that? Does he want everyone looking?"

"I think he's just showing off how super cut he is. Knowing Cody, showing off his junk was the last thing on his mind."

"I don't even know what's going on with my body right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm somewhere between disgusted and totally aroused." Evan laughed

"What are you guys chatting about over here? Cody's cock sock?"

"It's not a cock sock." Randy said laughing

"Might as well be for all it covers. One wrong move and we're all getting a glimpse of his ball hairs."

"You know Cody doesn't have hair on his balls." Evan said looking up at John from his seat

"You're right. I guess we'll just be looking at ball skin in that case."

"Straight sack." Randy added making the other two men laugh

"What's going on over there guys?!"

"We've been spotted." John said stepping behind Randy who in turn stepped behind the chair Evan was in. Cody walked over and stood there

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Randy asked breaking the silence

"What?" Cody said looking down. "It's my swimsuit."

"What happened to your shorts?"

"I have them but I wanted to wear these. I've been working out a lot and I look good."

"Told you." Evan muttered

"You guys are just jealous you can't wear something like this."

"I can't fit anything like that and you can barely fit it either." Cody wiggled his hips in front of John making John laugh. "Get out of here with that."

"You guys seriously don't like them?"

"Well Randy is somewhere between disgusted and aroused." Cody smiled

"You're more aroused." Randy looked down at his swim trunks then adjusted himself

"I think they're fine. I was just taken back by them...don't wear them on the beach." John said before going into the house

"Do you think he'd be embarrassed if I wore them on the beach and that's why I can't?"

"No. He doesn't want other people looking at you practically naked. Do you remember for like the first week that we all lived at the house he wouldn't let us change in front of each other?" Cody laughed

"Oh yea." Evan shook his head

"He wanted the three of you to live together but didn't want you changing in front of each other? That makes no sense."

"No it doesn't which is why it only lasted for about a week before I had to say something. You know how much I like not wearing clothes."

"Then why are you wearing them now?" Cody and Evan asked at the same time

"Little perverts."

"Come on babe," Evan said smacking Randy's butt. "Take it off. It'll make me feel better."

"You're really going milk this broken leg aren't you?"

"Yes."

"My leg isn't broken but I think you should get naked. Let me know if you need any help." Randy stood with his arms out. Cody smirked as he brought his hands up to the string and Velcro of Randy's shorts. Randy watched as the younger man's fingers worked quickly. When the fasteners were opened Cody slipped his hands inside bringing them around to the tall man's backside then pushed the shorts down. "Your butt's so smooth." Randy and Evan laughed

"Thanks." Randy said stepping out of the shorts and kicking them to the side. "I do feel a lot better."

"You're welcome." Evan said. Randy leaned down and kissed him before grabbing Cody around his waist and sprinting toward the pool

"I don't want to get these wet!" Cody yelled before plunging into the water with Randy

"I heard yelling." John observed stepping outside. "What's going on?" Evan just pointed toward the pool as Cody and Randy popped out of the water

"Ran!" Cody screeched splashing the other man with water. "I didn't want these wet!"

"Stop yelling at me right now."

"Sorry."

"Are they going to disintegrate?"

"No...at least I don't think so."

"You never want to get any of your clothes meant for swimming wet. You might as well sit up there with Ev."

"I just don't want the chlorine to ruin it."

"Whatever Codes." Randy said wiping the water from his eyes. "First it was you not wanting to get your hair wet and now it's the chlorine."

"You sound mad with me."

"I'm not mad by any variation of the definition. I'd just like for you to enjoy the stuff you have and stop complaining. You got wet with pool water; I didn't throw bleach on you."

"I just really like my stuff that's all."

"I've realized that about you." Randy said before swimming away

"What's the matter?" John asked sitting on the side of the pool and dipping his feet in

"I don't know. I feel like Ran's mad at me but he said that he wasn't."

"Then he isn't."

"I don't know. It's weird."

"Come here." John said to Randy who popped up on the other side of the pool

"Why?"

"Now." Randy swam over. "Okay first, where are your shorts?"

"Cody took them off. He and Evan decided that I needed to be naked. What am I in trouble for now?"

"You're not in trouble. Are you mad at Cody?"

"No and I already told him that."

"I didn't ask for anything other than a yes or no answer."

"No." John looked at Cody

"Is that good enough?" He shrugged

"He thinks that I'm mad at him because I said he might as well be up there with Ev since he doesn't want to get his "swimsuit" wet. I mean, what's the point of having it or any of the other trunks he has if they're to never get wet?"

"That's a good question."

"That wasn't all you said though. You said I complain and after I said I really like my stuff you, in a strange tone, said that you'd realized that about me. Like, I don't know...and you know you used a tone."

"I did. So what?"

"Okay, okay," John said putting his hands up. "We're going to stop this shit right now. Cody you need to stop buying expensive things and not wanting them to get wet. Go buy stuff at Wal-Mart or something that you don't mind wetting and you," He said looking at Randy. "No tones. If his complaining bothers you that much you have the option of walking or this case swimming away from him. I don't want any fucking fighting on this trip so cut the bullshit. Am I understood?"

"Yes John."

"Someone's at the door!" Evan yelled from the cabana bed

"I'll get it." John said getting up. Cody took one look at Randy and left the pool following John

"What happened over there?" Evan asked Randy when he walked over. Randy just shook his head

"How are you feeling?"

"Better...there's something about being in Maui that really takes the mind off of having an injured limb." Randy smiled

"Good. I wish you could enjoy things to the fullest."

"It's okay."

"If at any time you don't want to go somewhere and want me to stay while they go out I'll definitely stay here with you."

"I had no doubt you wouldn't leave me behind Randy." Randy leaned over and kissed him. "Are you sleeping with me tonight? I don't think it's safe for the four of us to be in the same bed."

"You could sleep on the side where I'd usually sleep so your leg's not near anyone."

"Oh yea."

"We can still sleep in the other room though if you want." Evan shook his head

"I'm okay with us all sleeping together."

"Do you want to try this out Evan?" John asked walking outside with a large pool lounger

"Where'd you get that?" Randy asked

"After Evan broke his leg I called and asked if it would be possible to have one of these. It didn't come until just now."

"Oh cool. Thanks J."

"Yea."

"Cody and I will hold it steady and Randy can get you up there to make sure that leg doesn't get wet."

"There's a How Many Gays Does It Take joke in there somewhere." Randy said picking up Evan who started laughing. "What's funny?"

"You're still naked."

"Oh. I didn't even notice."

"I see that...and feel it." Randy bounced the small man up and down making him laugh. "Quit." With the help of the other three men Evan was situated on his lounger in no time and floating his way around the pool

"Let us know when you want to get out." Randy said to Evan as his raft floated by him. Evan smiled at Randy drifting by in his birthday suit. "You hear me?"

"I hear you."I hear you."" in his birthday suit. "ed by him. Evan smiled at Rand'er in no time and floating his way around the pool

"You'll do it?" Evan sighed

"I'll do it."

"Next time without the sigh okay?"

"Mmhm." The small man grunted as he pushed his sunglasses up to wipe the sweat on his nose

"Do you need more sunscreen?"

"Randy!" John said from the other side of the pool. "Goddamn...leave him alone for half a second. You're giving me anxiety over this."

"I have to make sure my Puppy is okay."

"I'm fine Randy." Evan said pushing off the side of the pool when he bumped the edge. "I will definitely let you know if I need anything okay?"

"Okay." He grabbed Randy's foot when their rafts were close enough then moved up until he could hold the tall man's hand

"They are so cute." Cody said looking at the two men. "But Ran has the ability to elevate anyone." John laughed

"Did you just call Evan ugly?" The younger man gasped

"No! I wouldn't say something like that. Evy's adorable." Cody said looking at John

"Now why are you looking at me like that? Are you waiting for me to agree that Evan's adorable so you can jump all the way down my throat?"

"I wouldn't have jumped _all_ the way down your throat."

"You would have been in there far enough."

**Later**

Evan hobbled over to Randy who was sitting at the kitchen island and tried peering over the tall man's shoulder

"What are you doing Puppy?" Randy asked thumbing through a book

"Being nosey."

"You could just ask me what I'm doing."

"What are you doing?"

"None of your business." John laughed

"Randy."

"I'm looking for things that you can do with your leg being all fucked up."

"Please don't call my leg fucked up."

"Sorry,"

"Sorry?" Randy smirked and kissed Evan. "That's more like it. Go on."

"I just want to make sure you have a good time and it would suck if you didn't get to experience any of this so I'm looking through a book that was left here."

"Okay."

"See anything that interests you?"

"Um," Randy stood up offering his seat to the other man. "Thank you." Evan said taking a seat and handing his crutches over to Randy. "La Perouse Bay seems nice and, what about going to Wailea or whatever the hell that says to look at the shops?"

"We can do that."

"Why don't you guys go on the 30th since I'll be with Cody all day for his birthday?"

"Top notch idea John."

"Did I hear my name and the word birthday?" Cody asked walking into the kitchen smiling

"You may have."

"What are we doing for my birthday baby? I'll be 23. Can you believe it?"

"No I can't actually. I plucked you at 19 and here you are."

"Do you think I'm getting too old?"

"No and even if I did you can't stop the aging process so there's nothing to do. And besides, you're still five years younger than Randy."

"I'm still your baby?" Cody asked looking at John through his lashes. John smiled and pulled him close

"Yes. You'll always be my baby." Evan and Randy stared at the other two men with disgusted looks on their faces

"Well," Randy said clapping his hands. "That was gross."

"We're not gross." Cody answered defensively

"Not all the time, no but just now, yes."

"We're not."

"What did I just say Cody? Sometimes you're not and sometimes you are...we can all be a little grossly affectionate at times." Randy sighed. "You're really irritating me today for some reason." Evan placed a hand on Randy's back almost instantly soothing the man

"Randy." John said sternly. "What did I say earlier?"

"I remember what you said and I'm not fighting with him. I just merely stated that today I'm feeling incredibly irritated by him."

"That's not nice and you know it's not."

"It's not but,"

"That's enough."

"I feel like I deserve an apology." John laughed

"Well you're not getting one from Randy because he's not sorry." Cody huffed and crossed his arms over his chest

"You wanna say something to me?" Randy asked Cody who was glaring at him

"What the fuck did I just say?!" John yelled. "Cody stop pouting and Randy stop challenging him like you're looking for a fight." He sighed. "Jesus Christ."

"Sorry John." Randy and Cody said in unison. John waved his hand

"Whatever; just stop it before I get really mad with the both of you."

...

"You made John mad." Cody said walking up behind Randy later. The tall man turned slowly and stared down at the other man

"The fuck did you just say to me?"

"You heard me Ran. You're being mean today."

"I'm not being mean. I said that you were irritating me for some reason."

"PMS?" Randy smirked

"Do you want me to slap you?" Cody's eyes widened and he took a step back

"Well no, not really. That wouldn't be good."

"No it wouldn't so why are you here?"

"I told you that you were being mean and I wanted to know why." Randy opened his mouth and Cody held his hands up. "I know, I know. You said that I was irritating and you don't really have a reason. I get it." Randy grabbed Cody and kissed him hard pulling him close at the same time. Cody offered no resistance and kissed Randy back just as hard. He lifted Cody off his feet and carried him to the bed dropping him down to the mattress then covered the man with his body. Cody wrapped his legs tightly around Randy's waist as his hands pushed at the waistband of the tall man's shorts. Randy pulled away from the kiss and looked down

"Do you want me?" He asked smirking

"Yes." Cody answered trying to kiss Randy again but the man moved away

"Tell me. Tell me how much you want me right now." He said pushing Cody's pants down

"I want you so badly Randy."

"So badly that you'll let me do what I want to you?"

"Yes." Cody said nodding. Randy growled

"Turn over for me." Cody untangled his legs and turned over with his stomach flat on the bed. "Arch your back." Randy said running his hands over Cody's buttery skin as the man moved into position

"You're, you're not going to hurt me are you?"

"Not intentionally, no." Randy said spreading Cody's perfect cheeks and eyeing the puckered hole. He fingered the area just so that he could listen to his young lover whimper

"Now Ran."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes please." He nearly begged. Randy coated his shaft with the precum that had been leaking from the tip then plunged inside. "Fuck." Cody drawled as Randy thought the same thing. He grabbed Cody in the space below his waist but above his hips as he started thrusting in and out of him. Both men hummed as Randy brushed against the nerves gently. Without warning Randy leaned forward pressing Cody's head into the bed and started pounding his ass. "Fuck Randy!" In the living area of the villa John and Evan looked at each other

"What the fuck was that?"

"I think you know what that was J." They paused again when they heard Cody yell for Randy to fuck him harder

"I thought they were mad at each other."

"Looks like Randy's found a way to fix that." Evan said putting his cards down. "Royal flush." John eyed him and Evan laughed

Back in the bedroom Cody held tightly to the sheets on the bed as Randy slammed in and out of him

"Shit Codes," Randy grunted. "...so fucking good." He said leaning down and sharing a sloppy kiss with his partner

"Oh Randy, your cock is so," Randy slammed into him again. "Oh my god, yes, yes, yes!" Cody moaned as he climaxed. Randy pulled Cody even closer as he changed his thrusts to shorter and quicker ones. Timing it perfectly, he took a deep breath through his nose and when he exhaled Randy shot his load deep inside Cody

"Fuck." He said wiping his face

"Ran?"

"What?"

"My head hurts." Randy laughed

"Was I pressing that hard?"

"It didn't feel that way at the time but I guess so."

"Is that the only part of you that hurts?"

"Mmhm, I think so."

"Then that's a job well done." He said leaning over and kissing Cody's perfect lips

"You're not mad at me anymore then?"

"Cody," Randy said sighing. "I wasn't mad at you and if you say that again I'm going to backhand you."

"Well I don't want that."

"This wasn't about trying to get me to not be mad at you was it?"

"No. The way you kissed me is what this was about. It was hot and like in movies." Randy laughed. "I like movie kisses."

"I'll try to surprise you with one each week."

"I'll be waiting." A while later the two men emerged from the back bedroom

"Well, well, well." John said looking at them. "Cody."

"Yes?"

"What's wrong with everything going on with your head?" Cody tried smoothing out his matted hair. "Your face too."

"Oh the red spot? It's from Ran's hand."

"Did you slap him?!"

"Why would I slap him John?"

"He was holding my head down baby, it's okay. What are you guys doing?"

"We were playing poker."

"And enjoying some audio porn." Evan chimed in

"You're so loud Codes." Randy said kissing his cheek and heading toward the kitchen. "Can I get anyone anything while I'm in here?" The three men looked over at Randy

"You are just dying to get yourself in that kitchen aren't you?" Randy laughed

"I'm only getting drinks if anyone wants."

"Can I have soda please...since I can't drink?"

"You can drink if you skip the meds."

"I would totally do this if I could predict when my leg would hurt. Sometimes I think it's getting better then it starts to hurt like a bitch."

"Here." Randy said handing Evan his soda. "Is it pain like when you first had surgery or pain that can be managed with an over the counter medication?"

"Both." Evan said leaning back and looking up at Randy

"God I hate your face." John and Evan laughed

"That's not nice Ran."

"What? I don't really hate his face or else I couldn't be with him."

"Oh."

"Who could hate my face anyway?" Evan said taking a sip of his beverage

**Days Later**

"Are you almost ready or do you need more time?"

"We're only going to the beach so why are you rushing me?"

"I'm not rushing you. I asked you a question." Evan stopped what he was doing and looked at Randy

"What?"

"I'm trying my best to be patient with you because you're frustrated about your leg and all but we're getting to the point where your smart mouth is going to get you in trouble." Evan put down the bottle of sunscreen and grabbed his crutches

"I'm sorry." He said standing. "I am frustrated and I have been pushing it with you...I didn't think you noticed."

"Hell yea I noticed. Stop it."

"Okay."

"Now, are you ready?"

"No."

"What now?"

"Well I'd like a kiss." Randy smiled

"I always have kisses stocked." He said kissing the smaller man

Keawakapu Beach

"You know if we just dig your crutches into the sand we can use them to hang the wet towels on."

"J."

"I'm just saying."

"How about we just hang them on the back of the chairs?"

"That could work."

"I want to go out in the water." Cody announced

"Go ahead."

"Come with me baby." He said tugging on John's hand. John pulled the t-shirt he was wearing over his head and tossed it on the back of his chair

"Do the two of you have enough sunblock on?"

"Yes mom."

"Call me mom again John." John laughed and walked down to the water with Cody

"You can go in the water if you want."

"I will but I want to make sure you're comfortable here before I go."

"I'm fine." Evan said smiling. "I've got a book, sun, sand, and the sound of waves crashing."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Alright." Randy said leaning down and kissing Evan. The younger man watched as Randy sauntered down to the water and wondered if Randy was intentionally sexy or if it just came naturally to him. If it was a natural thing, then that made him even hotter. Evan smirked as he found the spot in his book where he'd left off and started to read. Randy reached the water's edge and saw John pick Cody up then toss him back into the water. He waded over to the men

"Want me to toss you in?"

"You know, I appreciate the thought but I think I'm going to pass on it. Being tossed into the water like a child would really ruin my street cred."

"Yea you right son. How's Evan?"

"He said that as long as he has his book and is surrounded by sun, sand and water then he's fine."

"So easy-going that one."

"I recall telling you that we should trade him for Cody." John laughed

"I recall that as well and while he is easy-going, I'm still happy with my choice of keeping Cody."

"He is a lovely little shit." John chuckled

"I can't with you today."

"Today? That's like an everyday thing with me."

"You're right, it is. You're exhausting."

"I've always exhausted you John." John growled and leaned in to kiss Randy

"Hey Ran!" Cody said walking up and interrupting the almost-kiss

"Do you want to go again?" John asked

"Yea. The waves carried me out so far the last time!" Both men smiled at Cody's enthusiasm. "I could probably go father if I jumped from Ran's shoulders."

"I would totally let you but I have hypermobile shoulders and I know that if I reach all the way up I'll more than likely dislocate one if not the both of them."

"Um, say what now?" Randy sighed

"I produce too much collagen so my joints stretch too far."

"Ooh, does it hurt?"

"If I dislocate my shoulders, yes."

"How can you let John handcuff you to the bed then?"

"Um," Randy scratched the back of his head. "Can we talk about this another time?" He asked looking at the people swimming around them who could possibly hear the conversation. Cody looked around and blushed

"Oh, sorry. Come on baby." Cody said getting in position for John to throw him again. Randy watched as John put his hands under Cody's arms then laughed as Cody climbed up John's body like a spider monkey and jumped as the older man tossed him

"I wonder what it's like to still enjoy the most minor things in life." John smiled

"Sometimes when I look at him I wonder the same thing. Being around Cody is refreshing that way."

"He is refreshing. Like a cold glass of lemonade." John just stared at him. "Anyway, what are you going to do for his birthday?" John looked out at the water to make sure Cody was still out there but not near them

"I have a whole day planned for us. First, he and I are going to have breakfast then I'm taking him on a volcano air tour since he's been going on about volcanos since I told him we were coming here. Then, we're going to have lunch because the tour is about 2-2 and half hours. I figure we'll come back to the house to relax before going on a Maui Sunset Sail and Royal Feast."

"That sounds really romantic."

"I was hoping it did because I know Cody likes all that shit." Randy laughed

"You're so sweet." John shrugged

"You both like it whether you actually admit it. What are you doing with Evan?"

"Eerily, we're doing something similar to you and Codes. We're having breakfast in the morning, going on a complete helicopter tour, having lunch, going back to the villa for rest and a shower then watching the Ulalena Luau where we'll be served a Ruth Chris' dinner...before or after the show, our choice."

"You know, watching a luau never occurred to me."

"I am the smarter of us two."

"I won't argue that."

"I also tried picking stuff that would be good for Puppy's leg. I picked the VIP package for the luau and asked that we sit up front so he could stretch it out."

"You're a thoughtful, thoughtful man."

"I do what I can to make the world a better place."

"My little philanthropist."

...

Evan watched as Randy walked up to him

"You alright?" Randy asked toweling himself off

"Mmhm, a little hot though." He stopped drying himself and looked at Evan. "What?" Randy smirked before sitting in the lounger with Evan. "Ugh – you're all wet."

"Yes but I'm cooling you off." Evan rubbed his chin in thought

"I guess you are. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Is the water warm?"

"Reasonably."

"How much of it has Cody swallowed?" Randy laughed

"You'll have to be more specific when asking about the amount that boy has swallowed."

"Oh, way gross."

"Like you don't."

"Now is not the time and I'm not sure if there's ever a place to discuss this."

"But you do though. It even came out of your nose that one time."

"Randy!" Evan said hitting the laughing man with his book

"Babe," Randy said looking at Evan's stomach. "You're getting sunburn."

"Yea, I know. I couldn't reach the sunblock." Randy grabbed a few bottles of the water they had and poured them on an extra towel before covering Evan's stomach with it. "Oh, that feels nice."

"Well yea, it's a stark contrast to the burning you felt before."

"You're so smart." Evan said before kissing Randy

"Thank you." Randy responded as he poured what was left of the water onto Evan's legs then covered them with another towel

"I'm sure this looks great."

"You look fine." Randy said slipping a hand under the towel covering the other man's stomach

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He said with his face buried in Evan's neck

"There are people around!" The younger man whispered harshly

"This is why this'll feel so much better when I get you there." Evan's back arched off the chair when he felt Randy grip his hardening member

"Fuck Randy...I can't believe you." Randy only smiled as he twisted his hand up and down

"Do you want me to stop?" Evan shook his head from left to right

"No, don't stop." He moaned loudly and Randy kissed him

"Quiet baby."

"But it feels so good."

"Oh I know. You'll return the favor later?" Randy said seductively and Evan nodded as his body shuddered from his orgasm. Randy cleaned his hand and Evan's lap before tucking him back into his shorts and getting a new towel

"They're not going to wonder about all these towels are they?"

"Maybe. We'll just have to tell them what happened."

"I can't believe I just let you do that."

"The quest for an orgasm makes you do crazy things Ev. You're lucky we're not on a more secluded beach or I would have just fucked you on this chair."

"Save it for when we get back to the house."

"Are you up to it?"

"Am I up to it?" Evan questioned laughing. "I'm always up to it."

"I know you always want to; I'm asking if you're up to it."

"I'm very much up to it."

"We should probably get going then."

"Why? Won't be able to get it up later?" Randy growled

"Oh I'll be able to get it up and keep it up so don't you worry about that."

"I'm not worried. I'm looking forward to it."

**Later**

The men were exhausted when they came back from the beach and while John and Cody went to shower then lay down before they all went to dinner, Randy and Evan had other plans. They undressed then rinsed off using the alfresco shower outside of Evan's room before hopping into bed

"How do you want it?"

"Inside of me already." Randy laughed

"You know that's not what I meant." With Evan's leg not being 100% the men had perfected numerous positions that were stimulating to them both but not painful for the injured man. Evan turned to his side sticking his bottom out slightly in invitation. Randy, already hard and ready, took his cock into his hand and gently pushed it inside the man waiting for him. He heard Evan groan as he started to thrust his hips

"I'm so tired baby." Cody said jumping into bed

"I see you had at least one more burst of energy." He smiled

"A little bit. Where are we going for dinner?" Cody asked. John covered the other man's mouth as he yawned

"I thought you were tired. Why are you worrying about dinner?"

"Because I'm gonna be hungry when I wake up."

"Well where would you like to go?"

"Oh, wherever." John nodded

"Wherever sounds good to me. We'll go wherever then." John said cuddling the man. "Did you set your alarm?"

"Yes."

"No you didn't." Cody giggled. "I have mine set."

Randy held tight to Evan's waist as he slammed in and out of the man in bed with him

"Oh god! Randy fuck me harder!" In the other bedroom two sets of eyes popped open

"Oh my goodness." Cody said

"Oh my goodness is right. Evan must have needed that."

"I'll say."

Evan squeezed Randy's hand in an attempt to stop his inevitable climax

"That hurts Ev." Randy said still thrusting

"Sorry." Evan said loosening his grip

"If you're going to cum then go ahead and cum."

"I don't want to yet. I don't want this to stop."

"We can do it again later." Randy threw his head back on the pillow. "I promise."

"Touch me." He moved the hand he had on Evan's waist down to his erection stroking it quickly to bring about the other man's orgasm

"Oh fuck Evan...fuck." Randy said slowing his hips to a stop and pulling out. Evan just lay there quietly. "Puppy?"

"Mm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Fine...just tired and happy." Randy smiled to himself

"Do you think you can get up and shower? We'll be able to sleep later before dinner."

"Mmhm."

"Mmhm what?"

"I don't know." Randy laughed

**...**

John checked his watch for what had to have been the sixth time. He looked at Evan and Randy sitting on the couch then checked the watch again

"How is it that you, with a repaired limb, were able to get up and ready before Cody who, as of right now, as four working and able limbs?"

"I don't know J."

"Cody! Get out here right now! We have reservations!"

"I'm coming John!"

"You said that ten minutes ago!" John threw his arms in the air. "Oh that is it." Randy stood up

"Let me." He said going toward the bedroom looking for Cody. "What the fuck are you doing? We've been waiting for the last thirty minutes. It's rude."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I'd been in here for so long."

"John's been calling for you so how could you not know."

"He always does so I just thought it was him being John."

"Good point. You look great so let's go." Cody checked the mirror once more

"Okay. I'm ready."

"Wonderful...now let's hope John doesn't kill you when you go out there."

"Oh shoot."

**The Sea House**

"I can't wait for the sun to set. It'll be beautiful."

"We almost missed sunset on account of you." John grumbled

"Sorry baby." Cody said tucking his hand in John's. The older man narrowed his eyes as he picked up the menu in front of him with his free hand

"Are we doing group appetizers or each getting our own thing?" Randy asked

"I always like the idea of group so we can each have some."

"Okay. What do you want Cachorro?"

"Um, the Maui beach balls sound good." John laughed and Randy eyed him

"Balls is still funny to me damn it."

"What do you want Codes?"

"I was actually looking at what Evy said."

"John?"

"Clams."

"So two orders of clams and two orders of the beach balls?"

"What do you want?"

"I was going to say clams."

"Great minds." John said. When the waiter came around the group put in their order of appetizers and entrees then sipped their drinks and watched the sunset while waiting

**TBC**


End file.
